The Lure of the Dark Side: The Turning of an Era
by doreenthatshot
Summary: What if Padme Amidala was really the daughter of Darth Sidious and the only reason she was born was to help lure the Jedi's fabled chosen one to the dark side. This is a look at how the Star Wars universe would be slightly different if this were so.
1. Prelude: Tales of the Sith Era

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

Authored by Doreen Hines with the assistance of the following:

The Star Wars films,

The Cartoon Network Series _Star Wars: Clone Wars_,

The Revenge of the Sith novel by Matthew Stover,

The Star Wars Databank on the official website,

And the Online Wookiepedia encyclopedia

Summery: What if Padme Amidala was really the daughter of Darth Sidious, and the only reason she was born was to help lure the Jedi's fabled Chosen One to the dark side? This is a look at how the Star Wars universe would be slightly different if this were so.

Note: Most of this story is seen through the eyes of the Sith. As the story progresses, however, it'll be seen through the point of view of everyone: Jedi, politicians, officers, the media, and outside galactic populace.

Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise belongs to George Lucas. Believe me, if I was him I would be rolling around in a pile of money right now.

Rated PG-13 for action violence, language, and some sexual content

* * *

_Prelude: Tales of the Sith Era_

Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, was twenty-five standard years old when The Great Sith War concluded, bringing about an end to the hundred thousand year millennia of the Sith Empire, which took over the Galaxy after the fall of the Old Republic. Sidious' Sith Master, a Munn known as Darth Plagueis the Wise, had trained him since as long as he could remember in the arts of the Force. He was taken from his parents immediately after birth on his homeworld of Naboo, and the result was their deaths by Plagueis' own hand, as they hadn't wanted their son taken away or trained and put up a fight. His master taught him everything he knew, including the path to immortality, a secret knowledge among the Sith. Sidious studied beneath Plagueis until the younger was eighteen standard years. That's when Plagueis taught him how the influence of midi-chlorians inside one's cells to create and sustain life. Greedily accepting this power, at the lesson's conclusion, the apprentice then killed the master in his sleep one night and began to look for an apprentice of his own.

Being as the Sith were in the height of their power at the time, it was common for an apprentice to kill their master when they'd finished training under them. It was the way of things in how a Sith Apprentices moved up from the rank Apprentice to actual Sith. If they could defeat their master, the one who'd trained them from infancy, or toddlerhood in some cases, they were ready for the title Sith Master or Knight, depending on how they defeated them. Since Sidious cleverly extirpated his unsuspecting master, who'd intended on training him several more years before even considering him ready for the trials of becoming a full-fledged Sith, he was named a Sith Master by the Supreme Master of the Sith Empire, Darth Bane, as only he could determine what rank an apprentice was given after training.

The apprentice in which Sidious took on was a two year old girl whom he found on an Unknown Regions outskirts world. He gave her the Sith title of Dark Lady Lumiya, as she was quite the fiery girl for her age, and very strong in the Force.

The Fall of the Sith Empire began two years after these events when a new kind of Force users, "Jedi" they called themselves, emerged out of what seemed nowhere.

Their purpose?

To bring about peace and justice to the Galaxy once more. They, along with a large number of political and military minded people, created a sequel to the original galaxy-spanning system of government called the New Galactic Republic, and intended to use this in governing the Galaxy once the Sith Empire fell.

When war between the Sith and Jedi then began, the Jedi were not a very large group. Couldn't have been anymore than a hundred at best, which was a laugh to the thousands of Sith that lived throughout the Galaxy. But as the war continued, however, more and more Force sensitives were being trained in the path of the Jedi rather than that of the Sith. Now when Force sensitive children were born, the opposing Force wielders fought to see which was worthy enough to train them. About halfway through the war, the Sith and the Jedi were leveled out, both sides having the same amount as the other.

The final battle of the half-decade war commenced at the Sith Temple on the world of Korriban, the original home planet of the Sith species before they were enslaved by the Force sensitives of the clan. This world of mountainous desert laid almost at the edge of the Outer Rim Territories. The Jedi took the Sith by absolute surprise, storming the temple with all their members. As it turned out, mostly all the Sith Order's entirety had been present at the time for a meeting about forming a new strategy to winning the war, and getting rid of these Jedi who wielded the Force as if it were a mere toy. Unbeknown to them, the Jedi had somehow found out about the meeting and decided to use it as an advantage.

Many Jedi and Sith alike were killed during the battle, which lasted two days straight without stop, with more and more Jedi arriving on the hour. The Sith fought hard, but not hard enough, and as time progressed it was obvious which side was winning the battle: the Jedi.

Already foreseeing that the Jedi would win this battle, and the war, Sidious collected his apprentice and tried to persuade other Sith to join him as he made to leave the planet. No other Sith wanted to come with him though. It was their wish to fruitlessly fight on to the death of a losing battle. As a result, Sidious subsequently left by himself with Darth Lumiya.

However, a Jedi Knight named Exar Kun tracked him upon leaving the planet. Finally catching up to him on the Outer Rim world of Mustafar, the Jedi engaged Sidious and his apprentice in a duel. After Kun successfully killed nine-year-old Lumiya, he made to impale Sidious in the chest with his lightsaber, thus killing him. But the young Sith Lord was ready for just this. As the blade entered his chest he commanded the midi-chlorians inside his cells to sustain his life. So as Kun walked away from the pone figure of Sidious, thinking he'd just killed two Sith, Sidious charged at the unsuspecting fools' back, stabbing his crimson blade into his vertebra and then heart.

Exar Kun died that day with the Sith he thought he'd killed, smirking in twisted satisfaction down upon him as his life Force left his body and he became one with the Force.

The Sith were eventually eliminated by the years' end. It turns out some had heeded Sidious' advice after all and escaped the planet. They, however, were hunted down as well and killed. The Sith were than known as extinct. The New Galactic Republic from then on governed the Galaxy with the Jedi acting as their "Keepers of the Peace."

Though it seemed that peace now shrouded the Galaxy again, a strange prophecy was delivered by Freedon Nadd, the Force sensitive being whom started the Jedi Order. On his deathbed after a vicious duel to the death with Darth Bane, his last dying words were a prophecy about a supposed "Chosen One."

_"Though this battle we've won, many more will come._

_The Sith have been eliminated yes, but they will rise again._

_Even more powerful than before._

_Hence out of the darkness a light will bring,_

_Conceived by the midi-chlorians themselves through a virgin woman,_

_The Chosen One he shall be._

_The only one whom can bring balance to the Force,_

_Forever destroying the Sith."_

Through Sidious' more thorough research, with the aid of the dark side, he discovered that this "Chosen One" would indeed be born, but nine hundred and seventy-eight standard years from then in the Outer Rim Territories of space. Because of this prophecy, Sidious decided to bid his time for next nine hundred or so years before beginning to rebuild the fallen Sith Empire. He would come into full power with the aid of this Chosen One as his apprentice; turning the Jedi's very hero against them.

Once this plan was conspired he contacted the deceased spirit of Darth Bane to seek council on the matter. It was then that Darth Bane presented the rule of two to him.

"_Two there should be; No more, no less._

_A Master, and an Apprentice._

_One to embody power, the other to crave it."_

Sidious outwardly scoffed at this pronouncement, thinking the rule ridiculous. He did decide however that though he'd probably start out with two, he'd eventually move on and have others. Yet no more than seven at a time; ten to the most, in this order:

Dark Lord of the Sith (Supreme Master of the Sith)

Apprentice to the Dark Lord (Sith Lord)

Secondary Apprentice to the Dark Lord (Sith Lord)

Sith Lords

Sith Masters

Sith Knights

Sith Apprentices

Before training the Chosen One, nevertheless, he decided to train another. So when the time came to apprentice the Chosen One he'd simply betray the other's trust and have his new apprentice eliminate them.

The next nine hundred and fifty-three years (1,000 – 47 New Galactic Republic Era, aka NRE), the Sith Lord, known by his family name Palpatine, spent quietly living in the seclusion of the Lake Country of his home planet of Naboo, located in a Mid Rim region of space, not far from and right after the Outer Rim onwards to the Core.

It was obvious the Jedi hadn't put much thought to the Chosen One prophecy. The years went by – year in and year out – and nothing, save a few conflicts here and there, out of the ordinary occurred. The galactic peace remained intact and the prophecy long forgotten to mostly all, dismissed as a myth.

It was after all this time that Sidious finally chose to act, as the Chosen One would be born in exactly nineteen years from then. Through even more thorough research he discovered the name and place of where the child would be born: the Outer Rim planet Tatooine in the settlement Mos Eisley. He would be born to a young slave woman named Shmi Skywalker and be given the name of Anakin.

Later that year, Sidious traveled to the harsh Mid Rim world of Iridonia to retrieve his new apprentice. Kidnapping a small, two year old Zabrak boy from his family, he gave him the Sith name Darth Maul and returned to Naboo. Upon returning, he came out of hiding and ran for the office of the capital city's (Theed) Mayor. He was elected. His plan was to eventually become the planet's Senate Representative in the New Galactic Republic, and then from there continuously move his way on up in power.

Within the next seven years he was Governor of Naboo (40 NRE), and eight years after that (32 NRE) got his wish of becoming the planet's Senate Representative. Because of his election, his time was then divided between two places. The Core world of Coruscant, capital of the Galaxy and New Republic. Most of his time was spent there in the Senate, but when he wasn't too busy, always returned home to Naboo. It was at this time that Sidious began to become more aware of the Chosen One's birth, ten years at this point, and as such made a surefire plan for him to be lured to the Dark Side. Sidious would acquire a lavishly beautiful daughter, whom would later secretly wed the boy and assist her father in luring him to the Dark Side.

Sidious furthered this plan by deciding upon the mother of his daughter being none other than the nineteen year old Princess of Naboo herself. Being the planet's Senator did have its advantages. One of which was his closeness to the Royal Family, The Naberries: King Ruwee, Queen Jobel, and their three children, the twenty-something Princess Sola and Prince Darred, and the teenage Princess Maratina.

Sidious chose Maratina Naberrie over that of her 3-years senior sister Solo because out of the two, she was the more appealing, handsome one, with luxurious dark caramel hair and green eyes. In addition, she was equally just as lovely in attitude as she was in appearance. Sidious grew very close to the girl and she him. And despite him being far too old for her – the Force made his appearance seem as though he was in his mid-to-late 50s – they began to secretly formulate a romantic relationship. Sidious didn't love the girl of course, oh no; he was merely growing close to her, so by the time he struck it'd be too late. It was obvious that she loved him though. He could see it in her eyes every time they were together, even if she never admitted it.

Although their relationship was behind-the-scenes with no one knowing of it, Sola suspected something was going on between the two and confronted them various times, both together and apart. She even went as far as telling her parents, the King and Queen, about it once her claims were denied. Yet since she had no real proof, besides the word of mouth, nothing was done. King Ruwee laughed when his daughter presented the preposterous claims, while Queen Jobel scoffed and Prince Darred thought Sola was being ridiculous. No more was said about the matter, and though Sola continued to suspect, Maratina and Sidious continued their secret affair.

Two and a half years into the relationship, the night after Maratina turned twenty-two, the couple took their relationship to the next level. Both confessed their love for one another and were intimate, and a week later secretly wed in the Senator's seaside Lake Country home. Sidious made sure to do a Sith mind wipe on the minister whom orchestrated the wedding as he was leaving. Maratina wasn't around which was perfect. By the time Sidious was through with him, the minister didn't even remember his own name. He'd been driven into complete insanity. Seeing as there was no longer any purpose for the man, the Sith killed him, making it out that he'd drowned in the sea during a swim. The renown minister was mourned with great sorrow for a brief period by some, before everyone went back to their normal carefree lives.

The next year and a half of Sidious' marriage to the Princess was spent with them only seeing each other on occasion, and the alone time they did share was all too brief. Many times, Maratina insisted they go public with their marriage and let whoever say whatsoever they wished. However, Sidious always shot down these words, saying their relationship was better left in the dark. Maratina reluctantly agreed and their marriage was left the way it was, unknown.

It was right after Maratina's twenty-fourth birthday (27 NRE) that Sidious knew the time was now right to put his plan into action. Late one night, when Maratina thought he was on Coruscant for a season of Congress, the Dark Lord crept into her room and, placing his hand on her brow, did what his late master, Darth Plagueis, had taught him of influencing the midi-chlorians inside one's cells to create life. He made sure she was kept asleep during the time this was done.

When Maratina discovered she was pregnant two months later, Sidious used a Sith mind trick – which is much stronger than a mere Jedi mind suggestion – on one of the servant boys working at the Palace. He had him confess to the entire Royal court that Maratina had thrown herself at him one night and commanded that he impregnate her with an heir. Maratina rightfully denied these claims. Yet when a surveillance video, which Sidious concocted, came to the surface showing what the servant said as true, the boy was cast from the Palace, and Sidious, in his fury at Maratina's betrayal of him, split up with her. Tarring up the marriage license that proclaimed them husband and wife while she cried out protests in anguish. Afterwards, he purposely made sure that word got out to the kingdom about what supposedly happened.

By the following day, a planet-wide scandal ripped across the kingdom and Maratina was left in disgrace. She was referred to as a "whore" and a "harlot", with many thinking she should be revoked of her crown title and kicked out of the Royal Palace of Theed. Neither of these two things were done however. Yet that didn't stop everyone from turning against her. Her father was disappointed in her, her mother and brother ashamed of her, while her sister and other family, Sola's husband and two sons and Darred's wife and daughter, didn't know what to think. The rest of Maratina's pregnancy was spent with her inside the Palace at all times, under constant supervision.

The annual 'End Year Gala' was occurring at the Theed Royal Palace when Maratina suddenly went into labor. Because of this, the festivity was canceled halfway through and all guests were escorted out of the Palace by security. Sidious, however, cloaked his presence and remained behind.

Once everyone, except the royal family and Sidious, was escorted out of the Palace, midwives were called and Maratina was taken to the Palace's medical center.

Everything went according to plan that night: The presently sixteen-year-old Darth Maul turned off all security cameras and killed the entire Royal Guard in and outside the Palace. Right after Maratina gave birth, after an hour or so of being in labor, Darth Maul, with Sidious in tow, burst into the birthing room and proceeded to kill everyone inside, save the small bundle of child.

Collecting his newborn daughter into his arms, the Sith Lord named her Padme Zandeleigh Naberrie Palpatine Amidala. Since the last names of her parents would remain unknown from the public until the time was right, Amidala would serve as an alias surname. And rather than giving her a Sith title, Sidious decided to let Padme choose one of her own when she became of age.

Uproar and chaos surrounded the assassination the Royal Naberrie House. The press and public wanted all the details surrounding the happenings of the night, but since no survivors were found, save Palpatine, details were scarce and scatchy. Palpatine, meanwhile, had concocted a tale of his own as to how the Royals died.

"Two hooded figures robed entirely in black broke their way into the birthing room and headed for Princess Maratina. The only reason I'd been present was because the Princess asked me to stay. I was just leaving when a security personnel informed me she'd requested I remain and offer her whatever comfort I could since her family had been nothing but cold to her following the scandal. Returning to the assassination, when the figures made towards Maratina, everyone tried their best to stop them from getting anywhere near her. However, the figures blasted them out of their way with what seemed to be a field of Force energy. I tried to stop them myself as well, but tripped over a collapsed body that had been blasted to the floor and knocked my head onto it. I blacked out. When I came to, the figures were gone and everyone in and outside the Palace was dead."

Everyone believed and sympathized with him, especially when he was soon adding how he felt responsible for the deaths because he couldn't stop the unknown figures. The guilt he felt over his survival, yet the Naberrie House's demise was "horrendous".

The prospect of two unknown figures on the loose brought fear to many, while to others, such as the Jedi, curiosity. Palpatine was asked to the Jedi Temple to recount in more vivid detail the events of the night massacre. He did so, making sure to leave out any prospect of the two killers being Sith far from likely. It was not yet time for the Sith to be revealed; much still needed to be done. Seemingly, however, the prospect of the figures being Sith didn't even seem to come to any of the Jedi's minds. A few of their thoughts guessed that maybe the figures were rogue Jedi, like a certain Jedi run a mock named Xanatos, the former Padawan of a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn. Sidious didn't much care what they thought. They were fools, and their time would eventually come.

The Kingdom of Naboo and Senate were mainly in confusion over the fact that they didn't have a ruler for the planet, as no rightful heirs existed. It was suggested that some of Jobel's non-royal family come and rule, but none of them wanted to. They were too toiled with grief. Jobel's brother, however, finally decided that he and his family could come and rule. And it would have happened too, had they not crashed into an asteroid field on their way and died in the wreckage. Or at least that's what everyone else thought, yet Sidious knew better, for it was he who ordered Darth Maul to blast the late queen's family out of the sky near an asteroid field before it could reach Naboo. He once again used a Sith mind trick on an officer of a New Republic cruiser who claimed to be nearby when the crash happened. Actually he wasn't, but Sidious thought it a good idea to have some witnesses to the supposed crash to stop suspicion from rising.

What came next was the hunting down and eradication of the rest of the extended Naberrie family so no other member could rule, even if they wanted to. This caused even more uproar and chaos. No one knew what was going on or what to do, especially for a ruler of the Mid Rim world. It wasn't until Palpatine suggested that Naboo do as a select few other planets did, electing their own monarchs, that some sort of order came back to the situation.

After a session with Congress, it was decided. The majority of Naboo wanted Palpatine to be their King, however, he humbly and modestly declined, voicing his happiness as a Senator.

A well known political activist and speaker, Ginerva Galamore, was elected as Queen and ruled for a term of four years. Next, in 23 NRE, a mayor-in-training, Phinious Renualtie, whom at the age of thirteen was elected as Naboo's first electoral King, ruled for a full two terms. Finally, in 13 NRE, the 3-term holding Mayor of Deeja Peek, one of the planet's distant cities in the Gallo Mountains, Calvin Cavein, was elected as King, but only ruled two of his four-year term due to the fact that he suddenly and mysteriously died of food poisoning. Sidious, naturally, did the poisoning because he didn't much like Cavein as a ruler. He wanted someone else to rule. Someone who would continue carrying out his plan for the Sith's return to full power.

Over the past fourteen years, besides continuing to train Darth Maul, Sidious had trained his daughter Padme, whom took on the Sith title Darth Lady Baynetta at the age of thirteen out of respect for the legendary Sith Lord Darth Bane, in the ways of the Force. He also had her involved in legislative and senatorial youth and intern programs, which helped mold her into the perfect politician he wanted her to be. No one besides he, Lord Maul, and Padme herself, knew the true identity of Padme Amidala as the rightful heir of the Naboo throne. Everyone simply knew her as a young activist in politics who lived in an elegant mansion in the central district of Theed by herself with only a group of servants and maids for company. It was said she'd lost her parents at a very young age and that they'd left her behind with an adequately large fortune and to be in the care of their servants.

It was around the time after King Cavein's mysterious death that Theed's Mayor, aka Princess, Padme Amidala, ran for the office of electoral monarch. Amidala believed in the freedom and equality of all people and was also a firm believer in democracy. When she ran for office, she was up against two other, much older, and more experienced male politicians, yet this did nothing to damper her demeanor. It was her belief that after ten years of two Kings, it was time a female monarch reclaimed the throne. No one really expected her to be elected since she was only fourteen. They said she didn't have as much experience. Padme, reminding the courts that King Renualtie was elected at the age of thirteen, soon shot down this argument.

"Yes, but he was a young male," one of her fellow nominees' had reminded.

"Are you saying this court is sexist then?" an outraged Padme had bellowed.

Though he and the other court members tried to deny it, it was obvious they were.

But alas to everyone's surprise, Padme Amidala, with the aide of Naboo's long time Senator Palpatine sponsoring her campaign, was elected as the second electoral Queen Monarch of Naboo.


	2. Episode I: The Beginning of It All

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

* * *

Dramatis Personae

Anakin Skywalker; slave (male human)

C-3PO; Protocol Droid

Darth Lady Baynetta; Sith Apprentice (female human)

Darth Maul; Sith Apprentice (Zabrak male)

Darth Sidious; Dark Lord of the Sith (male human)

Eirtae Elizabeth; Handmaiden of Queen Amidala (female human)

Jar Jar Binks; (Gungan male)

Kitster Banai; slave (male human)

Nute Gunray; Viceroy of the Trade Federation (Neimoidian male)

Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Padawan (male human)

Padme Amidala; Queen of Naboo (female human)

Palpatine; Senator of the Chommel Sector, Representative of Naboo (male human)

Panaka; Head of the Naboo Royal Security Forces (male human)

Qui-Gon Jinn; Jedi Master (male human)

R2-D2; Astromech droid

Rabe de Silva; Handmaiden of Queen Amidala (female human)

Sabe Segura; Handmaiden of Queen Amidala (female human)

Sache Bryne; Handmaiden of Queen Amidala (female human)

Shmi Skywalker; slave (female human)

Watto; Mechanist (Toydarian male)

Yame Sing; Handmaiden of Queen Amidala (female human)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All

Year 13, New Galactic Republic Era (NRE)

It was around the time former Princess of Theed, Padme Amidala was elected as Queen of Naboo that the Trade Federation started chaos across the galaxy with the aide of a mysterious figure known only as Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord had made a deal with the Federation's Viceroy Nute Gunray weeks prior of the new Queen's election. So by the time the young monarch was placed onto the throne, a few days later, the Trade Federation blockaded the planet with a flotilla of imposing warships, stopping all transportation from entering or leaving the planet. This caused the necessities of food, supplies, and clothing from entering within, leaving many Naboo citizens without these needs.

Something had to be done about this. And so something was. The current Supreme Chancellor of the New Galactic Republic, Finis Valorum, secretly sent out two Jedi Knights, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, to Naboo as his personal Ambassadors to bring an end to the conflict. Or at least Valorum and the Jedi Council had _thought_ it was a secret that the Ambassadors were Jedi. And in fact it was, to everyone save Darth Sidious and his daughter Lady Baynetta that is. However, being as it was not yet time to act, they merely watched and were mindful.

The second day of the blockade, Queen Amidala sent a transmission to Viceroy Gunray aboard the main Federation battleship, which turned out to be a Droid Control ship, orbiting the planet. She was in the Theed Royal Palace's throne room by herself at the time, for she'd told her head of security, Captain Panaka, and the rest of the Royal Court that this was something she must do herself. A lie, yet she knew that if she threatened the Viceroy he would disrupt all communications on the planet. And that wasn't exactly something she could do in front of the Naboo Royal Court, now was it?

Later, while she and the rest – the court and Panaka were invited back in following her communication with Gunray – were receiving a transmission from Senator Palpatine on Coruscant concerning the Chancellor's Ambassadors, they lost all communications. This action shocked and alarmed everyone. No one knew what to think. They were all saying that the planet was going to be invaded and how this would lead to a war.

About a half-hour after the meeting, the planet was indeed invaded by countless numbers of Trade Federation landing ships, which contained inside them numerous battle droids. Being that Padme knew Viceroy Gunray intended to capture her and force her into signing a treaty that would make the Federation's invasion of Naboo legal, she switched roles with her decoy handmaiden, Sabe, an almost replica of herself, so she posed as a handmaiden, while Sabe stood as the Queen. That way should Gunray do anything to harm the "Queen", it would be Sabe that was harmed, not the actual.

Not long after the invasion began, about a dozen battle droids came for everyone inside the Palace and captured them. Viceroy Gunray, thinking he was speaking with Queen Amidala, proclaimed to Sabe how he and she would sign a treaty to legitimize their occupation on Naboo. And how he had assurance that the Senate would ratify it. However, after Sabe responded that she would not cooperate, Gunray then had them moved into a hostage camp and said that in time the suffering of her people would persuade her to see his point of view.

On the way to the camp, however, the two Jedi ambassadors emerged along with, to Padme's puzzlement, a primitive of Naboo, a Gungan to be exact, and destroyed all the battle droids that surrounded them in captivity. After then exiting the street, the Jedi introduced themselves as the Ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor and after much discussion it was decided that the Queen would go to Coruscant and help Senator Palpatine plead their case to the Senate.

Leaving, though, was a bit of a hassle. The Jedi had to destroy countless more battle droids that were in the Palace hanger guarding all the ships. Once aboard the Naboo Royal Starship, the official cruiser used by electoral monarchs while in office, they had to get through the blockade. They did get through, but just barely, and at the result of the hyperdrive generator becoming damaged. Because of the latter, their destination was decided as the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine to acquire a new one. The Jedi did ask the Queen's permission first however, and to this she gave to them through Sabe.

On the way there, while cleaning the doom-shaped astromech droid that helped them escape the blockade, R2 D2, Padme talked, if only halfheartedly, to the strange Gungan who introduced himself to her as Jar Jar Binks. He'd met the Jedi in the swamp regions of the planet and decided to tag along since they'd saved his life from some invasion droids.

Afterwards, excusing herself from Jar Jar and entering another room of the ship, she contacted Sidious through their mental bond to tell him everything that had transpired thus far. Baynetta also mentioned that perhaps while she and the others were on Tatooine she could look for the Jedi's Chosen One. He would be about nine standard years presently, and naturally she knew all of her father's plan for her to marry and help lure the boy to the dark side.

Sidious, however, said no to this suggestion, saying he'd send Lord Maul to look for the boy, and them – even though the Dark Lord already knew where they were, he had Maul searching anyway.

Through the mental bond that had existed between the two of them since Baynetta was an infant, father and daughter meditated together to discover more information about the Chosen One boy. They knew his name, age, and mother's name. Yet through more meditation, discovered what he looked like, and what Tatooine settlement he lived in.


	3. The Finding of the Chosen One

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 2: The Finding of the Chosen One

Tatooine was a desert world in the binary star system in the Arkanis Sector of the Outer Rim. Poor locals who mostly farmed moisture for a living inhabited it. Other activities included equipment retailing and scrap dealing.

The planet is thought to be one of the oldest worlds in known space and was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. Fossil records suggest Tatooine was once covered in large oceans, which dried up, leaving behind many geological formations including Beggar's Canyon formed around 2,000,000 Pre-Old Republic Era. Other geological features included the Dune Sea, an enormous desert; Mushroom Mesa, a vast formation of giant standing rocks; and the Junland Wastes, a rocky region.

Tatooine was hot and arid as two nearby suns, Tatoo I and Tatoo II, heated it. In fact, it was so brightly lit by the suns from space it could appear to be a star itself. Due to the extreme conditions, only a relatively mild region of its northern hemisphere was habitable. Surface water covered less than 1 of the planet. Yet despite the planet's extreme aridity, many forms of life thrived on Tatooine. In addition, the planet also had three moons: Ghomrassen, Guermessa, and Chenini.

At the Naboo crew's arrival on Tatooine, Padme insisted to Captain Panaka that she go along with Master Jinn to whatever spaceport he was destined for, because she was curious about the planet and simply refused to stay aboard the ship. Her Head of Security didn't like the idea, but eventually caved. Jinn also didn't like the idea – Kenobi was to stay behind on the ship and guard the "Queen" – but agreed in the end that the "handmaiden" could come with him. Jar Jar Binks and the astromech droid, R2 D2, also came.

On the way to one of the distant spaceports over the horizon, they'd landed far from the outskirts, Jinn, or Qui-Gon as he told her to refer to him as, informed her of the planet.

"Moisture farms for the most part," he explained, "with a few spaceports here and there."

The name of the city/spaceport they entered was Mos Espa.

_This is where the Chosen One lives,_ Padme thought excitedly as she, the Jedi, Gungan, and droid began their procedure into the settlement.

Since Qui-Gon suggested they try one of the smaller dealers for parts, the foursome group went to a nearby outskirts junkyard of small size. At entrance within it, Baynetta could sense that the Chosen One was nearby.

'Good day to you', a blue winged creature, which Padme recognized as a Toydarian, greeted as it flew over to them, speaking in Huttese, one of the official languages on Tatooine. 'What do you want?'

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," Qui-Gon replied in Basic.

"Ah yes. Nubian," the Toydarian, Watto she sensed was its name, said, reverting to Basic. "We have lots of that." He then turned around and called out in Huttese, 'Boy! Get in here now!'

_Could it be?_ Padme wondered. _Could the Chosen One actually work at this junk shop?_

"My droid has a read out of what I need," Qui-Gon added.

In reply to Padme's mental question, a sandy blond haired boy of about nine standard years came running into the shop from the back. She instantly knew it was him.

'What took you so long?' Watto furiously barked at the boy in Huttese.

'I was cleaning the fan switches,' the boy angrily replied.

'Shut up and just watch the shop! I've got customers,' Watto shot back heatedly. With what looked to be a sarcastic smile, he turned back to Qui-Gon. "So, let me take you out back ah? We'll find what you need."

With a chuckle, Watto began to lead Qui-Gon off with R2 following in their wake. Jar Jar, however, made no move after them, as he began picking up idle objects around the shop and looking them over in what Padme guessed to be interest. Qui-Gon, though, on his way out, quickly snatched one of the items out of the freak's hands and scolded, "Don't touch anything," before continuing on his way. Once he had left, Jar Jar gave a "Hmpf" and stuck his unusually long tongue out at the departing Jedi's back. He then continued looking around the shop, amusing himself with picking up and breaking things.

All the while, the boy, Anakin, kept a fixed gaze on Padme. She came up with two conclusions as to why:

1 – He thought she was pretty, or

2 – He could somehow sense the dark side swirling around her.

She choose to go with 1.

Pretending that she didn't know or care he was watching her, she pretended to be interested in the shop, looking all around it when the boy abruptly decided to start a conversation with quite the unlikely and uncommon question.

"Are you an angel?"

This completely startled her. She definitely hadn't seen that one coming. "What?"

"An angel?" the boy repeated. "I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

All while he'd been talking, she'd stepped forward towards him with a strange blank look on her face. Once he finished, she smiled slightly. "You're a funny little boy," she said simply. "How do you know so much?"

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots that come in through here," he explained. "I'm a pilot, ya know? And some day, I gonna fly away from this place."

"You're a pilot?" she asked with some amazement.

He nodded. "All my life."

Padme had a hard time seeing a baby in the cockpit of a star fighter. And piloting it at that, but decided not to say anything and change the subject in hopes to get more information out of the talkative boy.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since I was very little," the boy replied. "Three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting in a podrace."

Padme was slightly intrigued. "You're a slave?"

The boy's eyes seemed to flash in anger. "I'm a person, and my name is Anakin."

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I don't fully understand, this is a strange place to me."

Before Anakin could say anything in reply however, the noise of something clattering sounded. Padme turned around, rolling her eyes in disgust. The stupid Gungan freak was currently chattering nonsense while following one of the small droids around the shop, of which was walking around making sounds of laughter. It had to have been Jar Jar who activated it since he simply _had to_ touch everything although he was told _not_ to. Anakin actually appeared amused by the situation, but finally told the freak to "hit the nose" on the droid. Jar Jar did so, and it folded up, deactivated.

Anakin then looked back over at her and she smiled as he continued to gaze at her unblinkingly. She was trying to figure out what to say next when Anakin chose to resume the conversation with something that totally took her aback. Abruptly, he said, "I'm going to marry you someday."

It was a statement, not a question.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, clearly thinking she'd heard him wrong. He repeated himself, and it was the way he said it that unnerved and floored her so much.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

She gave a dry laugh. "You're a funny little boy," she repeated.

Again, Anakin merely shrugged. He didn't at all seem embarrassed. She shrugged this little pronouncement off and resumed conversation on the different topic of Anakin's life on Tatooine. She found the whole experience to be quite interesting. Here she was, a Sith Lady in training, having a casual conversation with the Jedi's so called 'Chosen One.' By talking to him, she could easily tell that he'd be easy to lure to the dark side. He hung onto her every word and it was quite clear he liked her a lot.

Not long afterwards, Qui-Gon returned from outside the shop and said they were leaving. So after saying a brief "I was glad to have met you Anakin" to the boy and him replying, "I was glad to meet you too," she followed the Jedi out of the store.

Once outside, Qui-Gon told her and Jar Jar the situation: Watto had the hyperdrive generator they needed, only they didn't have enough money to pay for it, and Watto blankly refused to take Republic credits. Padme asked if he had thought to use a Jedi mind trick on the Toydarian, to be met with the reply that he had tried but it hadn't worked. Padme gave a mental smirk at that.

_The Jedi are so weak. If I'd used a Sith mind trick on that Toydarian scumbag we'd be off this desolate planet of waste by now and I'd have some how smuggled the Chosen One off as well. But that of course wouldn't work. The Jedi would wonder why the boy was with us._

The teenage Sith apprentice was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Qui-Gon had suddenly stopped walking until he called her name. She stopped as well and turned around to find, to much surprise, Jar Jar on the ground a few meters behind them appearing to be fighting with another alien.

As they approached, Padme saw Anakin run over and start conversing in Huttese to the non-Human. Though, by the time they made it over to Jar Jar, the creature had finally left. Anakin said that their "friend" (she gave a mental snort) had picked a fight with an extremely dangerous dug called Sebulba.

Jar Jar, being the idiot he was, started chattering about nonsense, but Qui-Gon quickly silenced him, saying the boy was right and that he was heading into trouble.

After Qui-Gon thanked the boy, Anakin asked them if they were hungry because he was on his way to visit a friend who ran a small food stand not far from where they were.

Since they really didn't have anywhere else to go, they followed him. Anakin introduced them to his friend; an elderly woman named Jira, and offered them each pallies, which were a strange Tatooine fruit.

When he offered one to Qui-Gon, it seemed the Jedi was lost in thought, so kept tapping him until his attention was achieved. Qui-Gon cleared out of his daze and took the fruit, putting it into a pocket under his traveling cloak. This slight lift of the cloak showed a tiny glimpse of Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Baynetta noticed Anakin's eyes widen and she knew that he'd seen it.

It was then that they noticed that a sandstorm was starting up. Padme figured they'd head back to the ship, and Qui-Gon confirmed this when Anakin asked if they had shelter. He then asked if it was far.

"It's on the outskirts," Padme replied.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time," Anakin protested. "Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come on. I'll take you to my place."

They proceeded to follow Anakin to where he lived. It was a nice, but small home not far from where he worked, located in the Mos Espa Slave Quarters.

As soon as they got inside, Anakin started calling for his mother. A woman who appeared to be in her early forties with short brunette hair came in and looked around at everyone with some surprise.

"These are my friends mom," Anakin said happily.

Jar Jar said hello and Padme waved. Qui-Gon introduced himself and Anakin started talking to Padme. "I'm building a droid. You wanna see?"

She eagerly nodded. The more alone time she got with the Chosen One the better. He took her hand in his and began to drag her along.

"Come on! I'll show you 3PO."

Anakin led her, with R2 following, into his gismos and gadgets littered bedroom. As soon as they got inside, the boy went over to what looked to be a worktable of some type and took a blanket cover off what looked like a protocol droid, but without its coverings.

"Isn't he great?" Anakin asked. "He's not finished yet."

_Well that was obvious,_ she thought with an amused sarcasm, but couldn't help but smile. "He's wonderful," she appraised.

R2 seemed to agree for he made a beep, which sounded like approval. Anakin beamed with pride. "You really like him?"

Padme nodded.

"He's a protocol droid to help mom," Anakin explained. "Watch!" He flipped a switch under the droid's head and it came to life, disoriented and confused.

"Where is everybody?" it asked.

It was then that Padme noticed that only one of its' eyes where connected to its' sockets. Anakin seemed to notice then too. "Oops!" He picked up the other eye, which was lying on the worktable next to some other things, and connected it to the empty socket.

"3PO" introduced himself as C-3PO, human cyborg relations. Anakin told her that when the storm was over he'd show her the podracer he was building. Padme was truly impressed with the boy and made sure to say so. He glowed with pride. While waiting for supper, Anakin excitedly showed her all around his room, telling her what this and that was and what it did.

When Shmi finally announced that dinner was ready, Anakin led Padme into the small dining room where everyone else was. R2 though opted to stay in Anakin's room with C-3PO.

As the meal began, Shmi chose to discuss how all slaves had transmitters hidden inside their bodies somewhere secret, so if they ever attempted at escaping, it'd blow you up. Padme was rather interested by the idea of slavery still being in the galaxy, though expressed disgust aloud by speaking of the Republic's anti-slavery law. Shmi telling her that the Republic didn't exist on Tatooine and that all here must survive on their own quickly silenced her, however.

The subject then turned to podracing. Padme had heard of the sport before but never actually saw a race of it. Anakin was saying how he was the only human who could do it. Padme inwardly smirked at that.

_Overconfidence and arrogance is a path to the dark side._

Qui-Gon mentioned that he must have Jedi reflexes to race pods.

There was a moment of silence before… "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

This question came from Anakin. Qui-Gon seemed a bit taken aback by the directness of it. Padme however wasn't. She felt the Jedi had been awfully careless by showing off his lightsaber earlier, and began to wonder if he did it deliberately.

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked nonchalantly.

_As if he don't know._

"I saw your laser sword," Anakin replied. "Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

_So not true._

"Maybe I killed a Jedi and took it from him," Qui-Gon said, his voice still nonchalant.

_What are you a Sith?!_

Anakin didn't look convinced. "I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi."

_This boy has much to learn._

A sad look seemed to cross Qui-Gon's face. "I wish that were so," he said softly.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi," Anakin suddenly said. "I came back here and freed all the slaves." He began to look hopeful. "Have you come to free us?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Qui-Gon said with an apologetic smile.

"I think you have," Anakin pressed. "Why else would you be here?" He turned from looking at Qui-Gon to Padme, and she couldn't help but give a small smile to the boy. Anakin was not stupid and had great potential. She couldn't wait to tell her father all about him.

Qui-Gon seemed to accept defeat. "I can see there's no fooling you Anakin," he said with a soft smile. "We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system of the Republic, on a very important mission."

Anakin looked confused. "How did you end out here in the outer rim?"

Padme spoke up. "Our ship was damaged and we're stranded here until we can repair it."

"I can help," Anakin offered. "I can fix anything."

Padme noticed Shmi give a proud, yet shy smile at that.

"I believe you can," Qui-Gon replied. "But first we must acquire the costs of the parts we need."

"With nona moula to trade," Jar Jar added.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind," Baynetta voiced thoughtfully.

"Gambling," Shmi said with a nod. "Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Podracing," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. "Greed can be a powerful ally."

"I built a racer," Anakin voiced. "It's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod."

"Anakin," Shmi sharply hit down this suggestion. "Watto won't let you."

"Watto doesn't even know I built," Anakin argued and turned back to Qui-Gon. "You could make him think it was yours, and ask him to let me pilot it for you."

"I don't want you to race," Shmi argued back. "It's awful! I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But mom, I love it," Anakin protested. "The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Anakin," Shmi said in a final tone of voice, as if to drop the matter.

"Your mother's right," Qui-Gon said looking at Anakin's disappointed face. He then asked if there was anyone here on Tatooine who was friendly with the Republic that could help them. Padme knew before she saw Shmi shake her head no that there wasn't. And she was quite sure Qui-Gon knew also, but he was just asking.

There was another moment of silence before Anakin spoke up again. "Mom, you say the biggest problem in this universe is that no one helps each other."

Shmi seemed to have reached defeat. It was obvious Anakin's mind was set, and nothing his mother said was going to change that. Padme liked that. It kind of reminded her of, well, her. All the same, she didn't like the idea herself. It was too risky.

She turned to Shmi. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We'll find some other way."

"No," Shmi said. "There is no other way. I may not like it but...he can help you. He was meant to help you."

Anakin looked happy at getting his way and glanced over at Qui-Gon, who still looked unsure.

Nonetheless, it was decided. Anakin would race in the Boonta Eve Classic the next day to win them the money needed for parts. Padme was not happy about the events that were occurring. Chosen One or not, she still didn't see how a little nine-year-old boy was going to help. The prize money only went to winners, and what made him, or Qui-Gon for that matter, think he was going to win. So before Qui-Gon could go inside Watto's shop to alert the Toydarian of their plan, Padme voiced how she felt.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. He turned to look at her. "Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know," she continued. "The Queen would not approve."

"The Queen doesn't need to know," the Jedi said simply.

"Well I don't approve," she stated.

Qui-Gon merely shrugged and offered her a small smile before going inside the shop. Padme, Jar Jar, and R2 waited outside.

While Jar Jar amused himself by openly gaping at passersby, Padme tapped into her Sith senses to eavesdrop on the conversation going on inside the shop. She could've easier used this time to tell Sidious about everything that had transpired thus far, but decided to wait until that night before she went to sleep.

_"So the boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race," _Watto was saying. _"How can you do this? Not on Republic credits I think ah."_

_"My ship will be the entry fee," _was Qui-Gon's simple reply.

'Your ship?!' Padme thought in outrage. That ship belongs to be you filthy Jedi scum.'

_"Ow, not bad, not bad. Ah, Nubian ah," _Watto was saying. Qui-Gon had obviously just shown him a holograph of the ship.

_"It's in good order,"_ Qui-Gon continued._ "Except for the costs of the parts I need."_

_"But what will the boy ride?" _Watto queried._ "He smashed up my pod the last race. It'll take a long time to fix ah."_

'Anakin seems to have accidentally forgotten to tell us that part,' Padme thought. He was quick to defend himself though.

_"It wasn't my fault," _he protested._ "Really. Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the pod. Mostly."_

_"Ah, that you did huh," _Watto laughed._ "The boy's good. No doubts there, ah."_

_"Well I have acquired a pod in a game of chance," _Qui-Gon lied. _"The fastest ever built."_

_"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it ah," _Watto said with a laugh. He gave another little chuckle but than got back to business. _"So, you supply the pod and the entry fee. I supply the boy. We split the winnings ah, 50-50 I think ah."_

_"If it's going to be 50-50, I suggest you front the cash for the entry," _Qui-Gon said. _"If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the costs of the parts we need. And if we lose, you keep my ship."_

'WHAT???!!!'

_"Either way you win."_

"_Hmm…"_

Padme could tell Watto was liking this and thinking it over. After all, how many bets do you come across where you win either way?

_"Deal," _he finally said, then muttered to Anakin in Huttese. _'Your friend is a foolish one, me thinks.'_

Padme was still so caught up in her Sith eavesdropping, she didn't even notice that Qui-Gon had emerged from the shop and was trying to get her attention.

"Padme! Can you hear me?"

"What?" She got up and looked at Qui-Gon. She'd been sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

"I've been calling you for the past minute or so," Qui-Gon said. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah fine," she said brushing off some excess sand. "Just thinking, that's all."

"You seem to do a lot of that," he said almost suspiciously.

"Is there a problem with that?" she shot back at him.

"No. Of course not."

Giving a small nod, she began to follow Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, and R2. While they walked, Qui-Gon told them about the plan. Padme still didn't like it, yet was wise enough to keep her mouth shut. Taking her silence as a way of saying she didn't like the plan, Qui-Gon said, "There really isn't any other way. But if you have any suggestions, please, I'm open to hearing them."

Padme did not have any ideas that the Jedi would approve of, so kept her gaze fixed to the ground.

"I thought not," she heard Qui-Gon say. Or did she hear him say it? She had looked up the moment he'd spoke, but his mouth wasn't moving.

_He must've thought it. I must've picked up on his thoughts._

Quickly, she put a shield on her mind. Just in case he'd sensed anything strange. It would bring up far too many questions that she had no wish of answering.

At that moment, however, Anakin came running up after them. As soon as he caught up, he took Padme's hand in his and smiled brightly up at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Although she didn't like the whole plan, she did think he was a sweet little boy who just wanted to help. It was adorning that he wanted to do so but…well she just didn't see it happening. When they made it back to the Skywalker residence, Anakin led them around back, where he kept his podracer. His protocol droid was back there and R2 made a beeline towards it. Padme couldn't help but be impressed by the podracer. It was very well built, but she also couldn't help wondering why Qui-Gon didn't come right over with them. Her first thought was that he was going to contact everyone aboard the ship to tell them about the plan, but than she could never be too sure.

After finally breaking herself free of Anakin by telling him, "I'm not really into mechanics so I don't know much about them. I think I'll just stand over there," she pointed to the side of the house, "and watch since I wouldn't know what I was doing even if I tried."

Anakin chirped a simple "Okay" of acknowledgment and she went and stood against the side of the house just as she said she would.

She observed the scene in front of her. C-3PO was chatting animatedly with R2, while Anakin and Jar Jar were busy setting up the podracer, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to her.

_Good._

Concentrating, and feeling the dark side swirl around her, yet not so much as to attract the attention of the Jedi, Padme began to hear Qui-Gon speaking. He was talking to his apprentice over a comlink, in the middle of explaining the plan to him.

When he finished, Obi-Wan spoke in a tone that clearly said he didn't like or agree with his master on this matter.

_"What if this plan fails, master?" _Obi-Wan asked. _"We could be stuck here a very long time."_

_"Well it's too dangerous to call for help," _Qui-Gon replied._ "A ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere." _He seemed to hesitate a minute before adding,_ "And there's something about this boy."_

The transmission was then cut.

_Ah so, the Jedi does sense something. He's not as dumb as I thought after all._

Qui-Gon suddenly started talking again, breaking her out of her thoughts.

_"You should be very proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward."_

He was obviously talking to Shmi.

_"Well he knows nothing of greed. _('Something we'll have to change.') _He has a…" _she trailed off.

_"He has special powers," _Qui-Gon supplied.

_"Yes."_

_"He can see things before they happen," _Qui-Gon said. _"That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait."_

That's such an insult.

_"He deserves better than a slave's life," _Shmi commented.

_"Had he been born in the Republic he would have been identified early on," _Qui-Gon said. _"The Force is usually strong with him. That much is clear. Who was his father?"_

Why, the midi-chlorians my dumb Jedi friend; in a matter of speaking of course.

_"There was no father," _Shmi simply stated. Padme could sense Qui-Gon's shock and disbelief. _"I carried him. I gave birth. I raised him. I can't explain what happened."_

_"Can you help him?" _she added after a moment.

_"I don't know. I didn't actually come here to free slaves."_

It was pointless to continue eavesdropping, but she was still lost in thought. Was the Chosen One really able to see into, and have premonitions of the future? She knew some of the Sith could, such as her father and some of the other Sith of old during the Golden Age of the Sith Empire. But the fact that Anakin had told her he was going to marry her well…she wasn't sure if he was just chattering nonsense or if he really could see into the future. Because after all that was something that was going to happen eventually, whether either of them wanted it to or not. That's the only reason she was born: to marry and help lure the Chosen One to the dark side. She knew this, and had told her father how happy she was to be able to fulfill her destiny, helping to bring 'peace' once more to the galaxy with the Sith ruling it.

She was suddenly broken out of her thoughts at the sound of laughing children. Around half a dozen human and alien kids were running over to say hi to Anakin. Padme guessed they were his little friends.

One of the human boys, Kitster was his name, pointed out R2 in excitement. "Wow, a real astrodroid! How do you get so lucky?"

"That isn't the half of it," Anakin boasted excitedly, looking at his friends with pride. "I made it into the Boonta Race tomorrow!"

Kitster looked shocked. "What?! With this!"

A green alien, a Rodian to be precise whose name was Greedo, laughed. 'You're such a joker Ani,' he said in Huttese.

An older human girl added, "You've been working on that thing for years."

The little human girl standing in front of her, who looked to be a sister, also agreed. "It's not gonna run."

A red haired human boy then added in a drawling, arrogant voice, "Come on. Let's go and play ball. Keep racing Ani, and you're gonna be bug swash."

He, the two girls, and boy Rodian then ran off laughing, while Kitster remained behind.

Anakin seemed undeterred by what the kids' said and continued working as though there had been no interruption.

_Good. He has a good head on his shoulders. Doesn't care what other people say about him._

Padme brought her full attention back over to Anakin and the podracer. She noticed that Jar Jar was still helping, yet what drew her attention was some sort of force field he was hovering around. Anakin took that moment to suddenly call out, "Hey Jar Jar. Keep away from those energy binders. If your hand gets caught in the beam it's gonna go numb for hours."

As Anakin was saying this to Jar Jar, the freak dropped a tool he was using and it landed right under the energy binder. He made sure to stay away from the binders as he bent down to pick the tool up, yet when he got up, his mouth got caught in the beam, causing him to yell. Padme rolled her eyes. Jar Jar then continuously screamed about how fat his tongue was. His hand then got caught in a part of the podracer and he started screaming about that too.

"You don't even know if this thing's gonna run," Kitster said to Anakin, totally oblivious to the screaming Jar Jar. Padme noticed Qui-Gon making his way over to them at that moment.

"It will," Anakin said in response.

Qui-Gon had now made it over. "Well it's time we find out." He handed something to Anakin. "Here use this power source."

"Yes sir!" he happily exclaimed.

Qui-Gon then took Kitster's hand, "Come on Kitster! Let's move away."

Meanwhile, Jar Jar was still going on about his fat tongue and how his hand was stuck. Being the fact that Anakin was about to start up the podracer and no one else seemed to be paying any attention to Jar Jar, Padme decided to go over and help him, if only halfheartedly. After pulling his hand out, she heard C3PO say to R2, "You're quite right. He's very odd indeed."

Padme snorted. She then saw Jar Jar give Anakin the thumbs up and she felt a powerful urge to kick something.

Anakin started the podracer and it's engine roared loudly, obviously in good working order.

"It's working! It's working!" he yelled in pride over the loud roar of the racer.

Afterwards he got out of the seat of the racer and kept working on it until it got dark out and his mother insisted that he come in to bed.


	4. Conversations with Mother Skywalker

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 3: Conversations with Mother Skywalker and Sidious

Upon returning inside the Skywalker home late that night, Shmi told them she had it arranged that Qui-Gon and Jar Jar would stay in the spare bedroom, while Padme stayed in her room. She, meanwhile, would sleep on the couch.

"Oh, are you sure?" Padme asked of Shmi after she announced that. "Because I don't mind sleeping on the couch and I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother dear." Shmi's smile only proved this. "And besides, you are our guests. I can't have you sleeping on the couch."

On her way to the room, Padme heard Shmi call to Anakin, "Ani. Bedtime."

When he didn't respond, Shmi called again. "Ani! I'm not going to tell you again."

_Hmm…I wonder._

Padme tapped into her Sith senses and began eavesdropping again. She was curious to discover what Qui-Gon was telling Anakin, and if he was going to contact Obi-Wan again.

_"Checking your blood for infections," _Qui-Gon was saying._ "Go on. You have a big day ahead of you. Sleep well Ani."_

By then Padme had reached the room, climbed into bed, and turned the light out. There was a moment of silence before Qui-Gon spoke again.

_"Obi-Wan?"_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"I need an analysis on this blood sample I'm sending you."_

'Aha.'

_"Wait a minute," _Obi-Wan said.

_"I need a midi-chlorian count."_

There was another moment of silence before Obi-Wan spoke again in tone of astonishment. _"The readings off the chart! Over twenty thousand! Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high."_

'Of course you fools.'

_"No Jedi has,"_ Qui-Gon agreed.

_"What does that mean?" _Obi-Wan asked in curiosity.

_"I'm not sure," _his Master responded gravely.

Padme heard Qui-Gon abruptly end the communication, as if he sensed he was being watched. This caused her to quickly cut off the eavesdropping. He couldn't have sensed her though. No, it was probably just Shmi walking by, and he didn't want her to hear his conversation.

Padme got more comfortable in bed and was about to contact Sidious when she sensed Shmi approaching the room. A few moments later she was at the doorway; there was no door.

_What does she want?_

"All comfortable Padme?" Shmi asked.

Padme sat up. "Oh yes, quite. And once again thank you."

"Oh, you're quite welcome dear. It's nothing much. Nothing compared to what I'm sure you're used to on Coruscant, but…" she trailed off.

"Oh it's fine," Padme assured her. "And I'm quite comfy."

"Well, all right dear. Good night." She looked like she wanted to say something else, but changed her mind and made to leave.

"You look like you wanted to say something else." Padme stated.

Shmi stopped and turned around.

"Come here," Padme gestured toward the edge of the bed.

"Sit down," she added. Shmi hesitated a moment, but finally came in. Padme got up and turned the light on.

"Now tell me," she said settling down next to Shmi. "What's on your mind?"

"Hmm. Well-" She abruptly stopped herself.

"Yes?" Padme urged.

"I was just going to ask what it's like on Coruscant," Shmi said in a rush.

Padme smiled. "It's quite nice actually. I've only been there a handful of times myself but, the entire planet's one big city and-"

"You don't live there?" Shmi cut across her.

"Oh no, I live on a planet called Naboo. It's a very beautiful place, full of flowers, lush green grass and beautiful waterfalls."

"Wow," Shmi gasped.

Padme then told Shmi what all she knew about Coruscant, all about Naboo, and her job as a Handmaiden to Queen Amidala. In turn, Shmi told her about growing up on the Mid Rim planet of Malastare, her life there, raising Anakin, and their life on Tatooine. A few times Sidious tried to enter her thoughts and communicate with her, only she dismissed him with, _"__Not now master. Later!"_

After three tries he finally stopped, but she knew he wasn't pleased.

After about two hours of talking, Padme yawned and Shmi noticed the time. "Oh my! I didn't realize it was so late!" she said getting up. It was 2300. "Well it was nice talking to you dear, but you must be exhausted."

Padme yawned again. She didn't realize how tired she actually was until then. "I am actually." She climbed back in bed and Shmi tucked her in before turning the light out.

"Goodnight dear."

"Night Shmi."

Padme waited a few moments until there was complete silence and darkness in the house before contacting her Master.

_"Master."_

There was no response; she tried again.

_"Master."_

She sensed that he was aware of her trying to contact him, yet simply choose to ignore her.

_"Fine. I guess you ah…aren't interested in the fact that I spent the entire day with the Chosen One."_

_"What?!"_

That got his attention. _"I'll just ah, go to bed than. Night master, or perhaps I should say 'good morning' since it's morning there on Coruscant as of the present."_

_"Lady Baynetta, did I not tell you not to go looking from him?"_

_"I didn't go looking for him. We kind of just…ran into him."_

_"What do you mean? Explain yourself young lady!"_

_"Oh very well."_ And so she told him everything.

Upon finishing, Sidious was silent a moment.

_"Indeed, very interesting. You have done well, Lady Baynetta."_

_"But of course I have,"_ was her arrogant reply.

Sidious chuckled at the response. He had trained her well. _"I shall alert Lord Maul not to look for the Chosen One any longer and you, Baynetta, had best keep your eyes on him."_

_"Oh don't worry, I shall. And I will report to you again sometime tomorrow. Hopefully I shall see you the day after next."_

_"Yes…"_

_"Until we converse again master..."_ And with that Darth Lady Baynetta (Padme Amidala) fell into slumber.


	5. The Race

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 4: The Race

Padme woke before anyone else did the next morning. Because of this she took that time to meditate for a little while. Not long after beginning though she sensed a few presences moving about the house and broke out of her meditation. They were moving around in the kitchen now so that's where she went. Qui-Gon and Jar Jar were just leaving as she approached.

"Hello Padme," Jar Jar exclaimed in his freakishly dumb voice.

_The freak._

Padme plastered a smile on her face nonetheless. "Hello Jar Jar," she turned and gave a nod his Jedi Master companion. "Qui-Gon."

"Hello Padme." He offered her a smile. "We're on our way to town. I thought it'd be better for us to leave early and be there when you all arrive."

Padme nodded as Qui-Gon and Jar Jar left. Going inside the kitchen, she found Shmi making breakfast. Shmi turned when she noticed her. "Good morning Padme dear."

"Good morning Shmi. Do you need any help with making breakfast?"

"No, no," she assured with a wave of her hand. "But if you don't mind could you go wake up Anakin."

"Of course."

But when she went to Anakin's room she found that he wasn't there; neither was C-3PO for that matter. Shrugging, she decided to check the backyard. C-3PO was outside chatting once again with R2. He stopped when he noticed Padme however. "Oh. Hello Miss Padme," was his chatty greeting.

"Hello 3PO."

She then noticed Anakin laying against his podracer, appearing to be asleep. She smirked. He must've come out early that morning to continue working on it and exhausted himself to sleep. After shaking him a few times, though, he woke.

"Your mother wanted me to wake you. She's making breakfast."

The boy got up and yawned, but then looked around. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

"He and Jar Jar went into town early."

The cry of, "Padme! Anakin! Breakfast!" sounded from within the house, causing Padme to level young Anakin with a smirk. "Race ya!"

"All right!" he exclaimed and they were off. The masquerading handmaiden could have easily beaten him, but out of jest, chose to let him win.

While the three of them ate, Kitster came over. After which, the foursome set up the podracer and made their way to the stadium. While R2 pulled it along, and 3PO walked nearby, the four of them rode two eopies, stubborn beasts of burden found only on Tatooine. Watto had them brought over for their use. Padme and Anakin rode one, while Shmi and Kitster rode the other.

When they arrived at the stadium, a good twenty minutes later, they went inside the backstage section and prepared to get off the eopies. Before they could, however, Watto was seen flying in front of them, laughing and chattering in Huttese. Yet Padme, whom was quite fluent in a variety of tongues, was able to understand what he saying and it made her jolt.

'You better stop your friends betting before I end up owning him too.' He then flew off, still laughing.

_What exactly was that supposed to mean?_

Anakin seemed to be thinking the same, for when Qui-Gon and Jar Jar suddenly appeared in front of them he asked, "What'd he mean by that?"

"I'll tell you later," Qui-Gon said unconcerned. "Good morning."

_Hmm…_

As Padme got off her eopie, she overheard Kitster say something that she found quite disturbing.

"This is so wizard Ani. I'll sure you'll do it this time."

"Do what?" she asked.

"Finish the race of course," Kitster replied.

"You've never won a race?" she asked in pure shock.

Anakin looked a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Well, not exactly."

Padme was floored. "Not even finished?!"

Anakin put his arm around Kitster for reassurance. "Kitster's right. I will this time."

By then Qui-Gon had strolled over to where they were and put his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "Of course you will." He glanced up at Padme, who had a look of utmost shock on her face. This soon turned to disgust.

Throwing her hands in the air, she stormed off. Padme didn't know what to think. She was in a state of shock at what Anakin said, and disgust at Qui-Gon for his overconfidence and faith in the boy.

Making her way over to the special box they'd all be sharing to watch the race in, she observed the only ones not watching with them being the droids and Kitster. Those three would be watching on the grounds right in front of the racetrack.

On this track currently all the racers were preparing themselves for the big event, and in a top box not far from the starting point two alien commentators were announcing the names of everyone participating in the Boonta Eve Classic. Padme noticed Anakin talking to Shmi, and then the dug Sebulba, who had been fighting with Jar Jar the day before, and finally Qui-Gon. She guessed the Jedi Master was giving Anakin advice.

She was still disgusted at the pair of them. Naturally, she could've eavesdropped to hear what they were saying, but chose not to.

What was the point?

Once the Jedi Master was done talking to Anakin, he made his way over to them. And the closer he got, the more and more enraged Padme became.

_I'm gonna give that Jedi scum a piece of my mind._

"Is he nervous," Shmi asked worriedly beside her.

"He's fine," Qui-Gon responded.

By now Padme had balled her hands into fists. "You Jedi are far too reckless," she spat at Qui-Gon. "The Queen will not-"

"The Queen trusts my judgment young handmaiden," he cut across calmly, looking her in the eye. "You should too."

What angered Padme even more was that he didn't even seem a bit fazed by what she said and her anger towards him.

"You assume to much," she snarled angrily. Qui-Gon said nothing in reply to this.

The reserved viewing box they were in rose into the air a good ten to fifteen feet before stopping at that point. However, they did have a viewing panel that would keep track of Anakin's progress in the race in front of them in addition.

A few moments after the commentators announced, "Start your engines," the racers were off, with the exception of Anakin that is.

Upon noticing this, the commentators voices rang out, "Hey wait! Little Skywalker has stalled."

Padme put her hands on her hips in frustration. There were people in the audience openly laughing and jeering down at the boy, and she had half a mind to join in, though naturally thought against it. It turned out that someone else was having engine trouble also.

"Come on Ani!" Jar Jar yelled. Padme rolled her eyes and felt like punching the Gungan freak in the face.

Finally, Anakin speed off. "Go Ani go!" Jar Jar yelled.

_As if he can hear you, you stupid dumb slim ball._

All in all, the race was quite enjoyable and full of suspense. By the second lap, Anakin was in the lead but fell back during the third lap, however he did make it back in the lead at the end and of course won!

Padme was quite surprised, but of course very pleased and joined everyone else as Anakin got out of his podracer and cheered.

After all the cheering of the crowds died down, Anakin's group went backstage. His inner circle of friends were still cheering and giving him hugs, including Padme. She took the little boy in her arms and squeezed him. "We owe you everything Ani," she said to him.

She was very much quite happy that they were leaving Tatooine at last and going back to civilization. Qui-Gon soon joined them. He'd been talking to Watto and said that he was bringing the parts to the main hanger of the stadium.

When they got there, Padme smirked with satisfaction at the sight of the Toydarian. He wasn't laughing now. His head was down and he had the look of a sore loser about himself.

She, Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar then loaded up everything on the eopies and said their good-byes, with the exception of Qui-Gon; he would be back to return the creatures.

Padme gave Anakin one last hug. "I'll never forget you Anakin. It's been wonderful knowing you the last few days. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime."

"Oh yes," Anakin said slightly blushing. "I meant would I said about us getting married someday, so of course we'll see each other again."

Padme raised an amused eyebrow at that and laughed. "Of course."

After giving Anakin one last squeeze she turned and left with everyone else.


	6. The Journey from Tatooine to the Capital

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 5: The Journey from Tatooine to the Capital

Upon arrival at the Naboo Royal Star Cruiser, Obi-Wan was waiting for them. This was no surprise since Qui-Gon had called ahead to inform him and the rest of their coming. Padme nodded her head in greeting to the Jedi apprentice and overheard he and his master's conversation as she made her way onto the ship. None of it really interested her. Qui-Gon was basically just telling him to get the hyperdrive generator installed. But it was the part about him having unfinished business that caught her attention.

Obi-Wan responded by saying, "Why do I sense we've picked up yet another pathetic life form?"

Qui-Gon seemed undeterred by Obi-Wan's sarcasm. "It's the boy who's responsible for getting us these parts. Get this hyperdrive generator installed."

"Yes, master. It shouldn't take long."

Qui-Gon then rode off.

_What exactly was that 'unfinished business' supposed to mean? No surely he didn't mean-_

"Your Majesty! It's so good to see you safe." It was Captain Panaka.

"What?" Padme broke out of her thoughts. "Oh thank you Captain. I'm sorry, I was just so lost in thought," she said entering the main section of the ship.

Obi-Wan then came in loading some of the generator parts and without thinking, she barked at two security personnel. "You there! Help the Jedi Padawan with the generator equipment!"

"Yes-yes of course."

Obi-Wan, who was just coming back from the technical room at the time, gave her a strange look but didn't say anything as he proceeded down the ramp after the security personnel.

She turned back to Captain Panaka and they walked the length of corridor out of the ship's entrance hall. "So what did you all do while we were gone?"

"Not much really," he said with a shrug. "We received a transmission from home yesterday however."

"What?!" Padme was slightly surprised. "Why wasn't I told? Did Master Jinn know about this?"

"I think Padawan Kenobi told him, but, then, why would he tell you?"

"Yes, true."

"The message was from Governor Bibble," Panaka explained. "We saved the transmission so you may view it at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you Captain. I saw do that later."

"We didn't respond because Padawan Kenobi said it was a trick and for us not to send any transmissions of any kind."

Padme traced a hint of disapproval in the Captain's tone. "Well I doubt it was a trick, but Padawan Kenobi was right about you not sending any transmissions. Someone could have used the transmission to do a connection trace."

"Of course milady."

"I'm going to go and freshen up in my quarters Captain. I shall see you accordingly."

"Yes milady."

At the reaching of her Royal Quarters, Padme found all five of her handmaidens therein: Rabe da Sliva, Sache Bryne, Eirtae Elizabeth, Yame Sing, and her decoy, whom was still presently posing as the Queen, Sabe Segura.

As soon as the door closed behind her, the five turned, rose from the chairs they were seated in a moment before, and bowed.

"Hello Your Majesty," they said in unison.

"Hello girls."

Before Padme had been elected Queen, she hadn't known these girls. And being as she hadn't been Queen long, she still didn't know them. Not that she wanted to. Baynetta considered herself to be a loner. She had very little friends growing up, mostly just using them as pawns in a game, and she was happy that way.

"A moment alone girls," she said in a brisk manner. "And yes Sabe, I want you to continue posing as me," she said reading the unformed question in Sabe's mind. "Just for a little longer. We'll switch back once we reach Coruscant."

"Of course your majesty," Sabe said and the five of them retreated to the handmaidens' quarters just down the hall.

Padme intended to take a nice, soothing shower. However, she figured it wise to do a bit more eavesdropping beforehand. After a few moments of meditating, she picked up on Qui-Gon's Force signature and began to listen to what he was saying.

_"These are for you."_

_"Yes!"_

'He was obviously talking to Anakin. I wonder what he gave him?' 

_"Mom we sold the pod," _came Anakin's excited voice. _"Look at all the money we have!"_

_"Oh my goodness, that's so wonderful Ani!" _was Shmi's equally excited reply.

_"He has been freed," _Qui-Gon stated.

'Aha, I thought so. But I wonder how...?'

_"What?!"_ Anakin shouted in disbelief.

_"You're no longer a slave," _Qui-Gon confirmed, with a trace of happiness in his voice.

_"Did you hear that?" _Anakin excitedly asked his mother.

_"Now you can make your dreams come true Ani. You're free," _Shmi said. She then sighed before asking Qui-Gon, _"Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?!"_

_"Yes. Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident."_

_"You mean I get to come with you on your star ship?!" _Anakin asked excitedly.

'My star ship!'

The Jedi's tone of voice became serious. _"Anakin, training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge. And even if you succeed it's a hard life."_

_"But I wanna go. It's what I've always dreamed of doing. Can I go mom?"_

There was a pause preceding Shmi's reply. _"Anakin, this path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone."_

Another moment of silence passed before Anakin spoke again. _"I wanna do it."_

_"Then pack your things. We don't have much time." _Qui-Gon said.

_"Yippee!"_

Padme was humored, but thoughtful. 'I wonder what of his mother.'

Her thought was soon answered. _"What about mom?" _Anakin asked._ "Is she free too?"_

_"I tried to free your mother Ani, but Watto wouldn't have it,"_ Qui-Gon said sadly.

_"You're coming with us aren't you mom?"_ Anakin asked.

_"Son, my place is here. My future is here," _Shmi said after a moment._ "It is time for you to let go."_

_"I don't what things to change,"_ Anakin protested.

_"But you can't stop the change," _his mother countered. _"No more than you can stop the suns from setting. Oh I love you."_

There was a moment of silence where Padme guessed Shmi and Anakin were embracing.

_"Now hurry," _Shmi urged.

Padme heard the sound of running feet and assumed that was Anakin running off.

_"Thank you," _Shmi said to Qui-Gon.

_"I'll watch out for him. You have my word," _he promised._ "Will you be alright?"_

She didn't say anything, but Padme guessed she had nodded.

'I've heard enough.'

Padme was very pleased about Anakin coming along. He was a nice little boy.

_So much for the goodbye I gave him earlier._

She was also happy that he was going to be trained as a Jedi. It would be so much easier to turn him to the dark side that way. Turn the Jedi's hero, their 'Chosen One', against them. They'd never see it coming. However, she wasn't so sure the Jedi Council would allow Qui-Gon to train him. First off, he was too old; and secondly, Qui-Gon already had an apprentice. The Jedi Code forbade a Jedi Master from taking a second apprentice while still training a first. But, she was sure it'd all work out. Obi-Wan would probably be knighted. He was twenty-five after all; he couldn't stay a Padawan forever. And Anakin was the Chosen One. It's not like the Jedi hadn't heard of him.

She contacted her own master and updated him on everything. He was also quite pleased about it all, but a little more interested in his apprentice's whereabouts.

"_Has Lord Maul made contact yet?"_

"_No he hasn't. And we're about to leave just as soon as Qui-Gon and Anakin get back, which could be anytime now."_

"_Hmm, well keep your eyes open my daughter."_

Once the telepathic connection broke, Padme proceeded to the fresher.

Stripping off her clothing, she got into the shower and turned the water on. It was then that she felt it: Maul had made contact with Qui-Gon.

Her first thought was to get out of the shower, but then what would she do? Just stand there and watch? No, she couldn't do that. She was fine just where she was. Instead, she reached out and sensed that Maul and Qui-Gon were dueling. But then the ship began to rise.

_Surely they weren't going to leave him behind!_

It didn't rise that much though, and Padme figured they were just going to fly low around where the duel was taking place so Qui-Gon could simply jump onto the boarding ramp.

She began eavesdropping again. For a few moments there was silence, but that was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and people running.

_"Are you alright?!" _Anakin called out.

_"I think so," _Qui-Gon responded.

_"What was it?" _Obi-Wan asked.

_"I'm not sure. But it was well trained in the Jedi Arts."_

R2 made a beeping sound and Qui-Gon continued. _"My guess is, it was after the Queen."_

'That's right slim ball. Oh, Sidious isn't going to be happy about this...'

_"What are we going to do about it?"_ Anakin asked.

_"We shall be patient," _he responded sounding a bit out of breath.Yet that was to be expected after just fighting in a lightsaber duel.

_"Anakin Skywalker meet Obi-Wan Kenobi," _Qui-Gon introduced.

_"Hi,"_ Anakin said.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. She guessed he gave a nod or smiled.

_"You're a Jedi too?!" _Anakin asked excitedly._ "Pleased to meet you."_

Still Obi-Wan remained silent, but Qui-Gon gave a chuckle.

Padme broke the eavesdropping connection as she got out of the shower. After putting on a fresh pair of the orange handmaiden gown she'd warn before venturing onto Tatooine, she went into the quarter's sitting room to see a plate of Roba steak and rice on the coffee table in front of the Holovision and note from Rabe.

_Your Majesty,_

_Here's dinner. I thought you might be hungry. It's not much, as there isn't much food aboard, so I hope it'll do. Captain Panaka told me to tell you the transmission from Governor Bibble can be viewed in the room not far from where the droids are kept in the database. When you're done, you may delete it._

_Rabe_

_P.S.-If you're interested, the girls and I are going to be watching holomovies later on. You're welcome to join us._

Padme snorted. As though she'd be interested in viewing some silly, cheesy romantic holoflicks with a bunch of giggling teenagers.

Although only fourteen herself, she acted, and was, wise beyond her years; very mature; a lot more then other girls her age and older. Her five handmaidens ranged from the ages of 15-19, yet all the same, she still felt above and more mature than them. This wasn't the first time they'd asked her to join them, only last time it'd been looking at magazines; fashion magazines no doubt.

So after eating, she did not join her handmaidens; she had no intention to. She went to go see the transmission from Bibble.

Upon entering the room, the first sound she heard was the loud snoring of the Gungan freak. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she walked straight towards the communications database and pressed the button that would start the transmission.

A bluish white, foot tall image of Governor Bibble appeared and he began to speak.

_"The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me."_

That was it. Padme was mildly surprised.

_That's the end of the message? He could have kept that to himself. But you must remember Padme, you are the loving and caring Queen Amidala of Naboo. And if you wish for it to stay that way, that's just the way you'll simply have to appear._

At the feeling of someone's eyes on her, she turned. It was Anakin. He wasn't sitting that far from her, though he looked a bit pale and uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" She was after all generally concerned, an emotion not many people got from her.

"It's very cold."

_Ah._

Making her way over towards him, she took off the shaw cape she was wearing and placed it over his shoulders upon reaching him. "You come from a warm planet Anakin; a little too warm for my taste. Space is cold."

She thought it a good idea to put a sad expression on her face, in case he'd overheard the message from Governor Bibble. He seemed to buy it. "You seem sad." It was a statement, not a question.

Padme sighed. "The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the senate to intervene or…I'm not sure what'll happen."

Suddenly, the boy reached into his pocket and took what looked to be a small piece of wood out of it, handing it to her.

"I made this for you," he explained. "So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a porse snippet. It'll bring you good fortune."

Padme took the tiny piece of wood, which was shaped like a box, in her hands and examined it. "It's beautiful." She was fascinated that Anakin took so much time to carve this little piece of wood just for her. "But I don't need this to remember you by," she added with a sly smile that he shyly returned.

"Many things will change once we reach the capital, Anakin," she continued. "But my caring for you will remain."

"I care for you too, only I…" he trailed off.

"Miss your mother," she finished for him. He seemed a little surprised that she knew what he was going to say before he said it, but didn't say anything about it.

Looking to change the subject, she got up and clapped her hands together. "Let's not try to think about things that make us sad. Let's try and think of happy things. I'll tell you what, why don't you come back to my quarters and we can eat, play a game, or watch holovision. Whatever you want. Plus, I have a heater, so it's not cold back there like it is up here."

"Really?!" Anakin asked jumping up. "That sounds like fun. And, hang on, you have a holovision?! A real actual holovision?!"

"Yup." She confirmed with a smile.

"Totally wicked!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Well, come on," she urged. "Let's not just stand out here freezing."

"All right!"

Padme took Anakin's hand and led him back to her quarters. She could tell he was totally in awe of the place, for he was looking around it with his mouth agape and eyes wide.

"So, are ya hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, starving!"

"Well I have quite a selection to choose from. I imagine you won't recognize any of the food I have but there is a little dinner meal I have that I'm sure you'll love."

By then they reached the kitchen. Padme went over to the freezer and pulled out a box of Super-Meals.

"What's Super-Meals?" Anakin asked.

"It's a packet of meals you just pop in an oven to cook," she explained. "You let them stay in for about half an hour and they're done. This super-meal in particular I'm sure you'll love." As she was speaking, she opened the box. "It consists of cheese and butter pasta with five hot sauce nerf wings."

"Huh?"

She laughed at his confused face. "I didn't expect you to recognize the names of the foods."

Opening the box, she took the super-meal out. "Here I'll show you." She showed Anakin the different foods on the box and then the actual food inside. She explained that it was frozen, but once she put it in the oven and it was done cooking, it would look how it did on the box.

"It looks good, I guess," he said a bit uncertainly.

"Oh believe me, you'll love it." She placed her own meal alongside Anakin's in the oven. "In the meantime, I'll give you a Touchstone to munch on while we wait."

"What's a Touchstone?"

"It's a small treat made in various shapes and textures. It's a type of candy that dissolves into different flavors when you place them in your mouth. Here try one." She handed him one before taking one for herself. Then decided to take the entire box with them as she led Anakin into the living room. She was just about to turn the Holovision on when Anakin exclaimed, "Wow, this tastes really awesome! Can I have another?"

"Of course you can. Here, you can have two more."

"Wow thanks," Anakin said as he ripped off the wrappers and stuffed both in his mouth.

Padme just looked at the boy, shaking her head and smiling.

She turned the Holovision on and switched it to a children's station. They were having an holovid special on that night featuring old kiddie films.

"Can I have one more?" Anakin asked while still crunching on the candy he had.

She simply gave him a long stare, smiling a type of smile that clearly said, 'No. I think you've had enough sweets for one night.'

"Aww, please," Anakin begged obviously reading the look.

"Oh all right, but only one more. You still have your food to eat. Remember these Touchstones are snacks; not meals."

"Yeah, yeah," Anakin said holding out his hand.

Baynetta raised her eyebrows but smiled as she placed another Touchstone in his hand.

A slightly ridiculous film about a bantha cub as a secret agent for an equally secret society was just now starting on the HV as they began to watch. During the opening credits she explained what the film was about to Anakin and he seemed quite interested.

Padme noticed him trying to sneak more Touchstones when he obviously thought she wasn't looking, but when she suddenly turned to look at him with his hand in the box, he blushed and quickly took it out.

To assure that he didn't have anymore, she got up and put the box high up in one of the kitchen's cabinets where he couldn't reach. Realizing this, he stuck out his lip and pouted. Padme merely laughed.

About an hour into the film, she got their super-meals out of the oven and they ate them. Anakin ate his quite greedily.

"Woah! Easy there!" she cried in some humor. "Don't eat too much at once or it'll come right back up."

"I just can't help it. This food is too good!" Anakin exclaimed, still greedily eating, but not as fast now. Padme laughed when she saw his lower face was covered in hot sauce. When he asked her the cause of her laughter, she got up and showed him his reflection in a pocket-sized mirror. He blushed scarlet and hurriedly tried to wipe his face off with his hands.

"Oh no Anakin," she reproved. "That's what these napkins are for." And she handed him one.

"Oh right," he said and accepted it.

They continued watching 'Spy Bantha' and then a stupid movie about some reek cub plotting to take over the universe. By the end, Padme could tell Anakin was fighting off sleep.

Once the movie was over she said, "Why don't you sleep on the sofa."

Anakin proceeded to do so and fell fast asleep. Padme kept the HV on, but later fell asleep herself.


	7. The Rage of a Sith

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 6: The Rage of a Sith

When Padme woke up approximately four hours after falling asleep, she found quite a few surprises. First, she was on the sofa and Anakin on the floor, and he was (gasp!) tinkering with the Holovision set, which was on the floor…all over the floor. He'd somehow gotten the set open and pieces of it where laying all over the place!

"What do you think you're doing to my Holovision set?!" she shouted in a mixture of shock and rage.

Anakin jumped. "Padme! I didn't know you were awake."

"How am I supposed to watch HV?!" she roared rising from the sofa. She walked over to Anakin and towered over. "Explain yourself," she spat, glaring down at him, livid with rage. "How dare you destroy it?!"

"Please don't be mad Padme," Anakin cried. "Please! I was only trying to help."

"Trying to help?! TRYING TO HELP?!" Padme was practically shouting.

"Yes," Anakin said in a small voice. He looked close to tears. "You see, I noticed when we were watching it earlier that the Holovision screen was a bit dark. And when I woke up not too long ago, it was even darker, so I decided to open it up to see if I could turn up the resolution and make it brighter. However, when I opened it I discovered that the reason the screen was so dark was because the picture tube was about to blow. I'm fixing it. And now it's all done."

He then proceeded to put the Holovision back together and when he turned it on the screen was much brighter. During this time, Padme cooled down and began to feel ashamed of herself for shouting at the boy.

"I'm sorry Anakin," she said in a small voice, staring at the floor. "It's just that I've been so frustrated about what's been going on with Naboo and the invasion; all those innocent people suffering. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I hope you can forgive me."

Naturally, the part about her being worried about the people on Naboo was simply an excuse she made up. But he bought it.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have opened it without your permission. I was trying to fix it before you woke up, but, I guess it didn't turn out that way." He also addressed the floor as he spoke.

Padme bent down to face Anakin and put out her hand. "Truce?"

Anakin looked at her hand and smiled, sticking out his own and taking hers to shake. "Truce."

She then gave him a hug. "Oh and by the way, how exactly is it that I got on the sofa? I remember falling asleep on the floor and waking up on the sofa. Care to enlighten me?" She of course already knew the answer, but asked anyway to be funny.

Anakin lightly blushed. "I put you up there since I was working on the Holovision. I didn't want you to get in the way. Plus, I thought you should sleep on the sofa instead of the floor. You should have let me sleep on the floor."

"Oh no Anakin. It didn't matter where I slept," she protested.

Suddenly, the front door to Padme's quarters burst open and Sache came running in.

"Milady! I heard shouting and came as soon as I could, but since I was in the shower at the time I couldn't-" She abruptly stopped when she noticed Padme with Anakin.

"Everything's fine Sache. Anakin," she pointed to him, "and I had a misunderstanding, that's all. You may go now."

"Oh, of course milady. I mean Padme." She had quickly corrected herself at Padme's glare and hurriedly left.

Anakin looked a bit confused. "Who was she? And why did she call you 'milady'?"

Baynetta was livid. _I will have Sache's head for this._

She tried not to show her anger and simply smiled at Anakin's confusion. "She was one of the other handmaidens, and the reason she called me 'milady' is because-"

"Other handmaidens?" he asked, cutting across her. "You mean you're not the only one?"

"Oh no. The elected Queen or King of Naboo usually has five handmaidens or servants. However, they can have up to ten if they like. It depends. Although the law of Naboo says they can only five…" She trailed off with a thoughtful look before continuing. "Queen Amidala has five handmaidens: myself, Sache – the one you just saw – Rabe, Yame, and Eirtae."

Anakin nodded. "And why did Sache call you milady again?"

Padme considered using a Sith mind trick on him, but she wasn't sure if it'd work or not; after all he was the Chosen One.

"Oh well, she and the other handmaidens call me that sometimes because they kind of idolize me," she explained. "They say I'm such a wonderful person, so beautiful, and that they wished they looked just like me."

_Your really flattering yourself now Padme._

"But I basically just try and brush it off. I'm not one who enjoys being the center of attention."

_Another lie._

"Well, it's not hard to see why they idolize you," Anakin said with a blush. "You are very beautiful among other things."

"You are sweet. But I really don't really like it when they call me that," she continued. "I think they're under the illusion that I'm better than them since I've been a handmaiden longer than they have. But I'm really no different than them at all."

Anakin once again nodded and she could tell he bought her story.

_I am going to strangle Sache!_

"So do you want to play a board game or something?" Padme asked, hoping to get the subject off these shaky waters. It's not that she didn't want Anakin to know she was a Queen; she was sure he'd find out eventually, but just not now.

"A what?"

"A board game." She then explained what a board game was and suggested they play _City Quest_ – a game that enables you to build pretend cities and empires. Anakin was quite eager to play once he was told the rules.

They occupied their time with _City Quest_ for the next hour. Surprisingly to Padme, since this was Anakin's first time playing, he won the game. After which, he proceeded to jump up and down and do this interesting war dance. Padme laughed and joined in, showing she was no sore loser.

The front door to her quarters opened yet again and Qui-Gon stepped in, but the occupants inside were too caught up in their dance to notice until he cleared his throat. They both stopped and looked in his direction. Padme was horrified and angry with herself for having Qui-Gon see her this way, dancing around the room, acting like a child. But Anakin was still happy and didn't look upset in the slightest. He ran to the Jedi and started chatting with him about what he'd been up to the past few hours.

"That's nice Ani," Qui-Gon was saying. "I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself."

He glanced at Padme, but she quickly looked the other way.

"I came in to tell you we'll be coming up on Coruscant soon. But I also have a treat for you Ani: I told Captain Olie about you and how you wish to be a pilot when your older. He's invited you into the cockpit to talk about piloting and such."

Anakin's eyes lit up. "Really?! Awesome! I'll see you later Padme, and thanks for everything."

"Your quite welcome Anakin," she said as he left.

Qui-Gon however remained behind. "You're also welcome to come if you like."

"No, no," she said, shaking her head. "I should go meet with the Queen. I never did tell her about Tatooine."

The Jedi Master raised an eyebrow and looked around the quarters. "You know, this is a pretty big place for one small handmaiden."

And before Padme could say anything to defend herself, he left with a wry smile.

_Curses, curses, and more curses!_

Padme stalked out of her own quarters and burst into her handmaidens', livid with rage.

"Where is Sache?!" she demanded upon entrance and gave a snort of disgust at the sight before her.

Rabe, Sache, Yame, and Eirtae were all cuddled up together looking at teen magazines on the front sofa. However at their mistress' entrance, the foursome threw the magazines down and screeched in surprise. Sabe, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair by herself, reading a small book. If anyone didn't know that she – Padme – was the Queen, they surely would've thought that Sabe was. She looked and acted the part well, unlike those other four dipsticks. Sabe had merely looked up from her book quietly.

They all remained silent. The young Sith turned her eyes toward Sache.

"Sache. Come here," she said slowly and quietly, beckoning the girl forward with her finger.

Sache gave a whimper.

"Now," she said once again slowly and quietly.

Sache got up trembling all over.

During her reign as Queen so far, Padme had put an element of fear over her handmaidens, save Sabe. She wasn't like the other four. She was a nice, caring, but very soft-spoken fifteen-year-old girl. The other four handmaidens were the complete opposite. Rabe was eighteen, black haired, and always obsessing about the latest fashion treads; what was in and what was out. Eirtae was seventeen, medium brown haired, and totally boy crazy. She constantly had her head in the clouds, daydreaming about boys sweeping her off her feet and carrying her off to some far away world. Sache was sixteen, auburn haired, and an absolute clumsy slob. Her room back in the palace was a wreck and she was constantly tripping over her feet, so Padme wasn't at all surprised when she tripped on her way approaching her. Her last handmaiden, the blonde haired Yame, was the oldest at nineteen, and extremely arrogant and stuck up. The Queen had fit her five handmaidens into three groups:

Likable: Sabe

Stupid and dumb: Rabe, Sache, and Eirtae

Conceited trash: Yame

She may not have liked the other four, but Yame she held absolute hatred for. Being as Yame was the oldest of the six, and had been a handmaiden the longest, she felt she was better than them all and even talked back to Padme once when she'd asked her to fetch a drink.

"Why can't you fetch your own stupid drink," she'd said. "I may be your handmaiden, but I'm not your slave. And besides, what if I don't want to fetch your stupid drink, huh? Ever think about that before you start ordering people around."

One kick in the mouth from the Sith apprentice had shut her up, and yes she did fetch Padme her drink.

The element of fear she'd placed over her handmaidens was by ordering them around and making them do her bidding. And if they didn't do it the way she liked, or were too slow about it, she kicked, punched, slapped or threw something at them. She got that sense of arrogant control from her father, and always enjoyed telling him about the different things she did to keep the handmaidens under her thumb.

By now Sache was standing in front of her, still trembling. Padme looked at her a moment in disgust and punched her to the floor. The other four either gasped or shrieked.

"You stupid, idiotic girl Sache! What did you think you were doing calling me 'milady' in front of Anakin?"

"I didn't know he was in there," Sache whimpered.

"Liar!" Padme screeched, kicking her. "It's not the fact that you didn't address me as a fellow handmaiden, it's also the point that you just burst into my quarters without so much as knocking." She lowered her voice somewhat. "I am a Queen, and you girls will do well to treat me like one. No respect whatsoever. I would think that you girls would be a little more grateful. I took you in out of a life of normality and have given you the food off my royal table, purely out of the goodness of my gift giving heart."

"You only took us in because you needed handmaidens," Yame said, flipping her hair this way and that. "All of Naboo's Queens and Kings before you hired their handmaidens and servants from New Republic Universities."

"SILENCE!!" Padme shouted. "You will address me as Queen, Mistress, Miss, or Milady."

Eirtae slowly raised her hand in the air, as though asking to speak. "Please, Queen Amidala, may I say something?"

Padme merely glared at her, with her arms crossed, clicking her tongue, and tapping her foot impatiently. When Eirtae didn't say anything, the Queen threw her hands in the air and said in a heated tone, "By all means Eirtae, speak!"

"Oh well, um, thank you your highness. I um, forgive me but I'm a little confused. At first you told us to address you as a fellow handmaiden, and now you're asking us to address you as a Queen. Which one do you wish us to address you as?"

"Your highness," she quickly added.

"I'm not even going to answer that question," Baynetta spat. "Surely your not that dumb Eirtae."

Yame rose to a stand with her hands on her hips. "Oh so I see," she made a mock bow, "your highness. You're allowed to burst into our quarters, but we can't burst into yours. You stuck up conceited little brat. You can take that trash your chattering about and shove it up your-"

"Burn in hell you stupendous blonde haired-"

"Hey! Is everything alright in here?"

Padme whipped around to find Captain Panaka standing in the doorway. "Yes," she said, willing herself to calm down. "Yes," she repeated. "Everything is just fine Captain."

"Well good, because we've arrived."

"Excellent," and answering the captain's unsaid question before he asked it added, "Sabe and I will be swooping back once we get to Five Hundred Republica to meet Senator Palpatine."

"Of course milady," he said and bowed himself out the room.

Padme turned back to her handmaidens and glared. "You will act like true Naboo handmaidens!" she commanded. "Not pitifully stupid and ridiculous dipsticks. March!"

Sabe went first with Padme and the other four flanking her. They, along with everyone else on board, left behind the ship and Padme breathed the cool Coruscant air once more. It was wonderful to be back. As much as she liked Naboo, she preferred Crouscant. It was as her father called it, "The City that never sleeps."

It was generally agreed that Coruscant was the most important world in the Galaxy. At various times, it was the capital of the galaxy once housing the Old Republic and now the New Galactic Republic. A large number of the galaxy's trade routes went through Coruscant, making it one of the richest worlds in the Galaxy. The actual planet-wide city of Coruscant was formerly known as Republic City during the Old Republic's rule, currently being known as Galactic City under the New Galactic Republic.

Geologically, the planet comprised a molten core with rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. The entire surface of Coruscant had been entirely covered over throughout the thousands of generations of galactic history by sprawling skyscrapers and cities. These skyscrapers dwarfed all the original natural features including mountains and now dry bodies of oceans, which once covered a large proportion of Coruscant's surface. All natural bodies of water had been drained and stored in vast caverns beneath the city as a result of years of overpopulation. The only body of water visible was the Western Sea, with many artificially created islands floating on it, used by tourists on holiday. One of the few pieces of Coruscant's landmass that were left untouched were the Manarai Mountains, twin peaks that stuck out of the ground near the area where Padme's father intended to put his Imperial Palace upon gaining galactic control. Many floating restaurants revolved around the mountains, giving patrons a unique view of the natural wonders. Below the skyscrapers was Coruscant's under city, where sunlight never reached. Artificial lighting illuminated these lower levels and advertisement holograms could be seen everywhere. There were numerous establishments for entertainment, catering to a myriad of alien species. The lowest levels were abandoned to mutants and scavengers.

With no bodies of water available to feed and water its trillion of inhabitants, Coruscant's architects, along with many others from across the Galaxy, worked together to build a self-contained ecosystem in the massive buildings set all over the planet. Polar cap stations also melted ice and distributed water throughout the planet-wide city through a complex series of pipes. Almost everything on the planet, from clothes to packaging to machinery, was recyclable. Another problem for a world like Coruscant was the carbon dioxide and heat energy that its trillion-being population generated each day; so thousands of carbon dioxide reactive atmospheric dampeners were put into place in the upper atmosphere to prevent atmospheric regeneration. Galactic Standard Time was developed on Coruscant and revolved around the hours Crouscant had in a single day, which was 24 hours, with 368 local days in a year.

Coruscant also orbited relatively far from its tiny star Coruscant Prime, ranging from 207 million to 251 million km. Thus Coruscant didn't naturally have a climate suitable for humans. Coruscant's humans countered this by erecting a series of orbital mirrors that reflected the sun's warmth and sun.

Galactic City was divided into several thousand quadrants, with each quadrant subdivided into numbered sectors. Some of these numbered sectors received colloquial names. For example, H-46 was also Sah'c Town, named for the family that owned much of it. Some areas were specifically designated senatorial, governmental, financial (including banking zones), commercial, and residential. Larger areas of the planet were designated for industrial or manufacturing works. The largest of these areas was known colloquially as "The Works". The Works had manufactured spacecraft parts, droids, and building materials at an astonishing rate for hundreds of years, but as construction in space became more efficient, The Works fell in disrepair. It gained the reputation as a hub of high criminal activity and many locals stayed away from it. Another area of Coruscant was CoCo Town (short for "collective commerce"). Many diverse species lived there and and worked in manufacturing.

The Naboo Royal Starship had landed on one of the public Galactic City landing platforms in the senatorial district. A quick glance around showed Padme that both the Supreme Chancellor and Senator Palpatine were there to greet them. After the Jedi, Anakin, and Jar Jar bowed to the Senator and Chancellor Valorum, Sabe stepped forward, soon followed by Padme and the others. It was approximately midday on the planet.

"It's a great gift to see you alive your majesty," Palpatine greeted. "With the communication break down we've been very concerned. I am anxious to hear your report on the situation. Allow me to present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

Finis Valorum was from the ancient and distinguished line that was the House of Valorum, the longest-lasting political family of the New Republic. He was the third Supreme Chancellor of his family, the first two being his grandfather, Tarsus Valorum from 131-123 NRE, and father Eixes Valorum from 107-99 NRE, (Finis himself was elected in 21 NRE) but was the last of the line as he was not married and had no children. He was about middle aged with short gray hair and a wise face. Nonetheless, Padme didn't like him as he was too much of a democracy lover for her tastes.

Valorum nodded to Sabe. "Welcome, Your Majesty. It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor," Sabe replied.

"I'd like to relieve to you how distressed everyone is about your situation," he continued. "I've called an immediate session with the Senate to hear your report."

"I'm thankful for your support Chancellor," Sabe said with a nod and then turned away with her handmaidens and Palpatine.

As the Senator continued to speak to Sabe as they approached a shuttle that would take them to Five Hundred Republica, Padme turned to see Valorum presently conversing with the Jedi, and Anakin standing in the middle of everything looking confused as to who he should go with. She called to him and beckoned with a hand. But he looked to Qui-Gon first, who also made hand signals to follow the Queen's entourage, before joining them.

They boarded the shuttle and arrived at 500 Republica, an exclusive tower block located in the Ambassadorial Sector that was home to many wealthy citizens including senators and politicians. Upon arriving at Palpatine's luxurious apartment suite in the penthouse of one of the building's towers, Padme switched back to her position as Queen.

Usually the topmost level of the second tower of building was reserved for the Supreme Chancellor solely. However, since Palpatine was extremely wealthy he was able to have this for himself. Padme chuckled at the thought of how he moved into this apartment after his first Senatorial election twenty-one years ago. She, naturally, wasn't alive then, but he'd told her about it. She thought about this as she showered and got dressed in a room Palpatine had made ready for her. In actuality, the room had belonged to her ever since she'd first came to Crouscant as a two year old girl.

Her father had demanded that he move into the elegant suite because we was wealthy and only used to the _best_. The current Chancellor at the time – Signet Mezzileen, who made a name of himself for ruling as Supreme Chancellor for a lengthy seventy-year rule because of his perpetual favor with the government and its citizens – hadn't lived there as he had his own manor and a medium-sized family to fill it. As such, he had no use for it. The bureaucrats however had said no upright to Palpatine for the sake of the future Chancellor. Mezzileen wouldn't rule forever, and when the time came for a new leader, where was he supposed to live? Palpatine hadn't cared about the future Chancellor, and received his wish through several Sith mind tricks and millions of credits. Padme laughed when her father first told her this.

"After all," he'd said. "It's not like I won't be Chancellor someday, so I'd be living there eventually. Why not sooner?"

Clearing all her mind of all thoughts, Padme left her room and went into Palpatine's artifact-littered sitting chambers. Seating herself down in the middle of the room's only plush couch, she awaited her father's arrival. Her handmaidens flanked behind her and Captain Panaka guarded the door.

As soon as Palpatine entered a few moments later, after complimenting her wardrobe of choice – "Thank you Senator. That's very sweet of you." – he began talking politics.

"There are no scurrilities, only politics. The Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, scrawling delegates. There is no interest in the common good. I must be frank your majesty, there is little hope the Senate will act on the invasion."

_No surprises there._

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope," she offered.

Palpatine gave a tired sigh. "If I may say so your majesty, the Chancellor has little real power. He is mired be bassets of accusation and corruption. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

She also sighed. "What options have we?"

"Our best choice would be to push for the elections of a stronger Supreme Chancellor, one who can control the bureaucrats and give us justice."

The Queen inwardly smirked. She knew where Palpatine was going with this.

"You…could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum," he said with a slight trace of hesitation.

She tried her best to sound surprised. "He has been our strongest supporter."

"Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the courts."

"_We couldn't do that now could we Senator,"_ she thought to him.

"The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate," she said aloud. "Our people are dying Senator…"

"_As if I care_," she heard him think to her.

"_Play the part Senator_," she thought back.

He gave a mental smirk.

"…We must do something quickly to stop the Federation," she continued.

"To be realistic your majesty, I think we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being," Palpatine stated.

_But of course we will._

"That is something I can not do," she softly stated.

There was a moment of silence before the young teen Queen spoke again. "Well Senator, I think I shall go change and get ready for our special session with the Senate. I should be out shortly."

Palpatine smiled. "Of course Your Highness. I saw see you momentarily."

She nodded her head in parting and she and her entourage left the sitting chambers and moved down to her room, or as everyone else knew it, the room she'd be staying in while on Coruscant.


	8. A Changing in the Senate

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 7: A Changing in the Senate

About ten minutes after the Queen's meeting with Senator Palpatine ended, while changing into another one of her elaborate royal costumes, a message was transmitted from a guard outside her room. Although she already knew what it was about, Padme motioned for Rabe to receive the call.

"Yes?"

"The boy's here to see Padme," the guard informed.

Before responding, Rabe turned back to the Queen, who nodded. "Let him in," she instructed.

The sound of the entrance door hissing open was heard and there walked in Anakin.

Rabe approached him. "I'm sorry Anakin, but Padme's not here right now."

At that moment Padme, who'd just finished changing, came out of her dressing room with Eirtae and addressed Rabe in her Queen Amidala voice; it was much deeper than her normal tone.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Anakin Skywalker, to see Padme, your highness," Rabe said bowing.

Padme went with the first excuse that came to her. "I sent Padme on an errand."

"I'm on my way to the Jedi Temple," Anakin informed, "to start my training, I hope. I may never see her again. So I came to say goodbye."

She gave the boy a queenly smile. "We will tell her for you," she said. "We're sure her heart goes with you."

Anakin bowed. "Thank you your highness." And with another bow he left.

Soon after, Padme and her entourage left as well, but for the Galactic Senate Building. On their way, Rabe commented on how polite and proper Anakin was, while Eirtae spoke of how he was going to be quite the handsome young man when he grew up. If Padme hadn't been dressed as the Queen just then she would've snarled for both Rabe and Eirtae to be silent. Alas, as members of her security forces were present in addition to Panaka, she merely told the handmaidens to quiet down. The rest of the journey, as such, was spent in silence.

The Senate Building, oftentimes known as the Senate Rotunda, Convocation Center, or the Senate Dome, was the structure on Coruscant, which served as the seat of the Galactic Senate. The designers claimed that any weapon capable of destroying the Chamber were also powerful enough to destroy the entire planet, making the facility invulnerable against sabotage or orbital bombardment.

A massive building boasting a diameter of more than two kilometers and was several hundred meters tall, with a shield shaped dome mounted on a narrower dome-shaped body, the Senate Rotunda was built some time after the founding of the New Republic, around 995 NRE, due to the older Senate Hall being damaged during the Great Sith War.

Located in the heart of the Senate District (also called the Government District or Government Center), the building was stimulated at the end of a large, flat concourse known as the Avenue of the Core Founders. This area was lined with tall, thin humanoid statues; each dedicated to a founder of one of the Core Worlds. At the end of the concourse was one of the ceremonial entrances, the Great Door. It was adorned with the Great Seal of the Republic and the sigils of the Thousand Worlds, which were members of the Senate. Directly inside the Great Door was the Atrium of the Senate. This was a grand entry hall, lined with statues of the Republic's greatest heroes and politicians.

Upon their arrival at the building, this is where Palpatine greeted Amidala and her entourage before they headed for the Grand Convocation Chamber together.

The majority of the Senate building was dedicated to this room. It was a large, round room several hundred meters tall filled with floating repulsorpods (also known as Senate pods) for each Senator, and dominated in the center by a podium used by the Supreme Chancellor, the Vice Chair, and the Senior Administrative Aide to coordinate the sessions. There were 1,024 repulsorpods located in the chamber, one for each Senator.

Amidala, her five handmaidens, Palpatine, and Captain Panaka seated themselves in Naboo's pod and awaited the beginning of the session. The rest of the security force waited outside in the hall. While doing so, it was decided that Palpatine would address the Senate first, Amidala later.

Finally, Chancellor Valorum rose from his podium in the center of the arena and spoke, beginning the session. "The chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

Palpatine rose and activated their Senate pod, causing it to detach from the wall and move towards the center of the chamber so that all Senators could see it. As it did this, he began to speak.

"Supreme Chancellor. Delegates of the Senate," he greeted. "A tragedy has occurred. It started right here with the taxation of the Trade route. And has now engulfed our entire planet under the oppression of the Trade Federation."

At that moment, Lott Dod, the Nemoidian Senator of the Trade Federation, activated his pod and began to roar, "This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements."

"The chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time," Valorum said coolly.

"To negotiate our allegation," Palpatine continued. "I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of the Naboo, who speaks on our behalf."

Padme rose from her seat, muttered a quiet "Thank you Senator", and took her position in front of the Senate.

"Honorable Representatives of the Republic, I come before you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade-"

"I object! There is no proof!" She had been cut off by Lott Dod. "This is incredible," he continued. "I recommend a vicinity be sent to Naboo to find out the truth."

Senator Aak Aak of Malastare then spoke up, agreeing with Senator Dod, but Padme wasn't really paying attention. She was standing there with her hands balled into fists, livid with rage at Dod for cutting her off and denying the invasion. She felt like killing something.

Some of her anger must have radiated off her, because Palpatine was soon by her side again with a hand on her shoulder just as Chancellor Valorum was about to say something, only to be cut off by the Vice Chair of the Senate, Mas Amedda.

"Enter the bureaucrats," he whispered to her. "The true rulers of the Republic. And on the payroll of the Trade Federation I might add. You will find this is where Chancellor Valorum's strength disappears."

When Chancellor Valorum finished speaking in whispers with Mas Amedda he addressed the arena, and Naboo's Queen, once more.

"The point is conceded. Will you differ you motion to allow a vicinity to be sent to Naboo to find out the truth?"

"I will not differ. I have come before you to settle this mess before your sovereignty now."

By now the Queen's voice had risen a great deal. "I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee!"

Padme then lowered her voice to an icy tone. "If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed."

She paused, noticing several Senators whispering among themselves while others began to make outbursts. Before they could get too loud she continued. "I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

An even louder outburst started. Senators were now on their feet shouting random things, some even throwing their fists in the air. A chant then rose above the crowd of "Vote now!" on going and continually.

"Order!" Mas Amedda boomed. The Chagrian, who'd briefly sat down after conversing with Valorum, was on his feet again, trying to quiet the arena. But the chanting only grew louder.

Padme smirked at this and noticed Valorum siting in his chair with a look of disbelief on his face.

_Whatever man. Get over it._

Palpatine, who was still standing beside her, whispered to her again. "Now we will have a strong Chancellor. One who will not let our tragedy continue."

"_Ah yes Senator. Someone perhaps like you?"_

"_But of course my dear,"_ he thought back to her.

"Let us leave now," Amidala said, turning her back to the arena. "I have no more desire to be here. I pleaded my case to the best of my ability, but obviously the Senate is full of people who don't care about anything but themselves and their own planets or systems. No offense Senator." she quickly added.

"None taken my dear. But yes, let us go."

Upon leaving the Grand Chamber, Palpatine bid them farewell as he had other matters to attend to.

_Ah yes. I know what matters they are._

As she and her entourage, now rejoined by the security force, boarded the shuttle that would take them back to 500 Republica, Padme connected with her father's mind and began to eavesdrop.

_He won't mind…I think._

He was presently conversing with Valorum.

_"Palpatine you were my friend, my ally. How could you let your Queen do this to me?" _the soon to be ex-Chancellor was saying.

_"I am sorry Finis," _he replied in that fake apologetic voice she had heard him use so many times before, _"but I think it's better for everyone that you're out of office. As I'm sure you know, a lot of people, myself included, have wanted you out of office for sometime now. You just aren't a satisfactory enough of a Chancellor like your father and grandfather before you. Never were. And now if you'll excuse me."_

Before breaking the connection, she heard her father's high-pitched laughter of utter delight.


	9. The Decision

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 8: The Decision

Once Padme returned to her father's apartment after the unsuccessful – or in Palpatine's case, not so unsuccessful – session with the Senate, she changed into yet another elaborate costume and went into the sitting chambers to be alone and do some meditating.

Padme thought about Anakin and wondered if he would be trained or not, since he was so old. But she dared not try eavesdropping on anything or anyone at the Jedi temple. That was too risky. Someone would be bound to sense it.

She then thought back to some of her early teachings. Her father had taught her how only the most strong and powerful Sith Lords were able to draw into their conscious self and see into the future. She remembered trying to do this when she was ten years old and failing terribly.

"You must stretch out with your feelings," Sidious had said to her. "Clear your mind and keep it focused only on possibilities of the future. Only once you have done this will you be able to see glimpses of the future, and maybe when your older, perhaps visions."

He'd then left her alone to meditate.

She had tried many times afterwards, yet all she'd ever gotten were glimpses. When she was eleven, she'd gotten a glimpse of herself as Queen three years down the road. A year after that, she'd gotten a glimpse of two medium skinned blonde haired twin girls about eight standard years old. She had no idea whatsoever who they were or why she'd seen them. And last year, at 13, she'd gotten a glimpse of an elderly man who looked to be in his 70s maybe and had that of a rogue Jedi about him. When she'd told Sidious of her last two glimpses soon after, he'd told her they were people she was going to meet within the next decade and work with to bring about their plan of restoring the Sith as the Galaxy's Supreme Rulers.

Clearing her mind of all thoughts, Padme meditated and attempted to see into the future. After about ten minutes, finally, she began to see glimpses and then an actual vision of the future.

She saw herself returning to Naboo, capturing Viceroy Nute Gunray and, with the help of a Gungan Army, stopping the Trade Federation Act on Naboo. Anakin would destroy the Droid control ship orbiting the planet, and Darth Maul would die by Padawan Kenobi's blade in retaliation for the Dark Lord slicing down his master, Qui-Gon.

As her vision ended, her mind was set. She would go back to Naboo and make her vision a reality. Getting up off the couch, she approached a nearby floor to ceiling window and gazed out of it at the setting sun over Coruscant. It was a few moments after this that she sensed a presence approaching softly behind her. Looking into the Force, she discovered it was the Gungan Jar Jar.

She sighed irritably. _What does this freak want now?_

Although she knew he was now behind her, she chose to act as though she didn't and ignore him until spoken to. She didn't have long to wait.

"Yousa thinkin yousa people gonna die?"

Padme really didn't feel like talking to him. But being as she was Queen, she really didn't have much of a option. For a Queen never ignores a subject.

"I don't know," she finally responded, a tad warily.

"Gungans get pasted to ah?" Jar Jar queried.

Padme wasn't so sure she liked the idea of more Gungans, yet because of her vision remained civil with Binks. "I hope not."

"Gungans no dying without a fight. Wesa warriors. Wesa got a grand army." Jar Jar said this with a great deal of pride, she noted. "That's why you not likin' us mesa thinks," he added somewhat bitterly.

Yet before she could respond, the sitting room door slid open and Captain Panaka's voice was heard. "Your Highness!"

She turned from the window to see both Panaka and Palpatine striding in with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Your Highness," Captain Panaka repeated with a bow. "Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor."

"A surprise to be sure but a welcome one."

_A surprise Senator, _she couldn't help but think in sarcasm. She turned away from the pair as Palpatine continued to speak. "Your Majesty if I am elected, I promise to put an end to corruption."

_I'm sure._

"Who else has been nominated?" she asked turning back to them.

Captain Panaka answered. "Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare."

"I feel quite confident our situation will provide a strong sympathy vote for us," Palpatine said seating himself on one of the sofas, still wearing that arrogant smile/smirk. "I will be Chancellor."

It took everything Padme had not to smack that arrogant, smug look off his face. "I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats Senator, there will be nothing left of our people, our way of life."

She heard him give a mental snort at that. "I understand your concern your majesty, unfortunately the Federation has taken possession of our planet."

_It is time._

Padme knew Sidious wasn't going to be very pleased about her disobeying orders but…

"Senator. This is your arena. I feel I must return to mine." She turned to face her planet's Senator, observing the look of confusion that now adorned his face. "I've decided to go back to Naboo."

The confusion soon turned to shocked disbelief. "Go back?! But, your majesty, be realistic. They'll force you to sign the treaty."

"Force Me?!" She turned to him with a look of disgust. "I will sign no treaty Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people." She turned to Panaka. "Captain?"

"Your Highness?"

"Ready my ship," she said, making for the room's exit.

"Your Majesty, please, stay here where it's safe," Palpatine begged.

"Safe?!" She whipped around once more to face him one final time. "It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions. I pray that you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate."

And with that, she exited the room and went down the hall to her own to inform the handmaidens therein to begin packing her things. By the time she finished changing into another one of her glamorous monarchical dresses, they were ready to go. All the while Sidious was trying to break into her mind. When he finally did, he began to mentally shout at her.

"_I demand to know what's going on Lady Baynetta! What do you think your doing? This is not apart of the plan. The plan was for you to stay on Coruscant and-"_

"_Be silent my master! I know what I'm doing."_

"_You know what your doing?! How can you know what your doing?! You are merely a young child."_

That comment enraged her. _"Be silent Senator!"_

"_You can not go back! You will not go back! You will do as I order you! You-"_

"_Don't think you can tell me what I can and can't do Sidious. I am quite capable of making my own decisions and will not simply follow orders. Besides I have foreseen the outcome on Naboo."_

She then cut off the connection before Sidious could respond and put up a shield block on her mind so he, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't break through to enter it.

Queen and entourage took a shuttle back to the public landing platform where the Naboo Royal Cruiser was docked. On the way, however, Panaka informed Amidala that the Jinn-Kenobi Jedi duo would be escorting her back to Naboo for her own protection. So she wasn't at all surprised to find Qui-Gon and Anakin together on the platform waiting for them as they arrived. Kenobi she spotted a short distance off, strolling the platform's entirety. She felt a sarcastic wave of pity upon seeing Jinn, though, quickly pushed these thoughts aside in case the Jedi felt them.

As they approached, the Jedi Master bowed. "Your Majesty. It is our honor to continue to serve and protect you."

She gave him one of her rare warm smile. "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I promise you I will not allow that to happen."

They then boarded the ship and left Coruscant, destined for Naboo.


	10. The Meeting with the Gungans

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 9: The Meeting with the Gungans

The return journey to Naboo went quite smoothly. Padme spent the time in the ship's throne room reading, with her handmaidens flanking her. Anakin was in the cockpit again so she didn't see him.

As they approached the planet's atmosphere, Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka sought an audience with Her Majesty. At acceptance, Panaka began to speak.

"As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty."

"I agree," Qui-Gon said. "I do not know what you wish to accomplish by this."

"I will take back what's ours," she defiantly stated.

"There are too few of us your highness," Captain Panaka said warily. "We have no army."

"I can only protect you," Qui-Gon said. "I can't fight a war for you."

"Jar Jar Binks!" The Queen abruptly called.

He was standing, more like hiding, behind Obi-Wan, who in turn was standing behind his master. The Gungan appeared shocked that she'd called him. "Mesa your highness," he asked a little uncertainly, clearly just to be sure he wasn't imagining anything.

"Yes. I need your help."

"My-my help?"

By now Padme was growing quite tired of Jar Jar's gaggling. "Yes. Come forward Jar Jar Binks. Let us talk."

As much as it made her cringe, the more she thought it over, the more she began to see how much easier and better life would be on Naboo if the Human and Gungan cultures got along; something which had never existed since humans started settling on the planet hundreds of thousands of years previous.

She and Jar Jar made a plan: Once they arrived on Naboo, he would go down to the Gungan city of Otoh Gunga and ask them for their help in the name of the Queen. If Padme hadn't already seen the outcome in the Force, she naturally wouldn't have gone through with this plan.

Before landing, she and Sabe switched places again. This time, however, instead of the usual orange gowns the handmaidens usually wore, they donned burgundy pantsuit outfits, which would go well with fighting.

Located in the Chommel Sector near the Outer Rim Territories was the planet of Naboo. It was the third of five planets in the system of the same name orbiting a yellow star.

Naboo's surface consisted of swampy lakes, rolling plains and green hills. Its population centers were beautiful – the planet's river cities were resplendent with classical architecture and greenery, while the underwater Gungan settlements were a beautiful display of exotic hydrostatic bubble technology.

Naboo was a generally unique world. It lacked a molten core, indicative of an ancient world. The planet was a conglomerate of large rocky bodies permeated by countless caves and tunnel networks. This caused numerous swampy lakes on the surface, which lead deeper into the planet's structure. The native Gungans had developed transports that exploit those cave networks, but even those hardy explorers pause at venturing too deep into the planet's core, for it is infested with gargantuan sea beasts with ravenous appetites.

The largest mountain chain, Gallo Mountains, bisected the largest continent and divided the great grass plains of the north from the Lianorm Swamp in the South. South of the Lianorm swamp was the Paonga Sea, where at the bottom lied the Otoh Gunga.

The Queen's ship landed not far away from this sea. Upon doing so, everything went as plan, or so only Padme knew. Jar Jar emerged from the water ten minutes after going down, and she could sense the great surprise radiating off of him.

"There's nobody there!" he exclaimed in bewilderment. "The Gungan City is deserted! Some kind of fighting mesa thinks."

"Do you think they've been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan offered.

"More likely they were wiped out." Panaka grimly stated.

_That would be nice,_ she silently mused.

"Mesa no think so," Jar Jar said incredulously.

"Do you know where they are Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asked.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you, come on, mesa show you." He excitedly beckoned them follow him.

As they began to do so, Padme noticed Anakin walking along by himself. Though after calling out to him, he beamed and came running over to her, throwing himself into her waiting arms. After a moment, they broke apart and began to walk together with everyone else, chatting merrily.

A few minutes later, they were suddenly halted and Padme ran to the front of the line to investigate.

Jar Jar was talking to one of two Gungans in the middle of a clearing. Both were frowning, but after conversing a few more minutes the other Gungan led them forward on its faithful kaadu, an indignant of Naboo, which reminded Padme of a disfigured horse, with a spear raised.

Soon they were led into a clearing where a large amount of other Gungans were. Everywhere you looked that's all you saw. Gungans everywhere. Padme thought she was going to be sick.

The Gungan leading them stopped and spoke. "Your honor, Queen Amidala of da Naboo."

Looking up, she noticed that they'd come before a type of throne nestled on a tree ledge, where three big, fat, ugly, and elderly Gungans were standing. Jar Jar stopped Sabe from going any further and stepped forward.

"Uh hello der de big Boss Nass your honor," he nervously bumbled.

Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungans, looked less than pleased to see Jar Jar. "Jar Jar Binks. Who's dat usen others?"

Sabe answered. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace."

"Ah Naboo biggun." Boss Nass looked imperious. "Yousa bringing da mackennicks. Yousa all bombad."

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance-"

"Your honor," Padme said stepping forward, interrupting Sabe.

_If anyone's gonna talk some sense into these slugs, it will be I, the real Queen Amidala of the Naboo._

She could sense the startled puzzlement radiating off everyone over her sudden act, yet she was far from caring. Boss Nass frowned. "Whosa this?"

"I am Queen Amidala."

_Such a simple statement, yet so much of an effect it has,_ she thought as she heard Jar Jar and R2 give sounds of surprise and felt the shock and mild surprise radiating from Anakin and Obi-Wan. She took it Qui-Gon had already figured it out for he wasn't at all shocked. She continued as though there had been no interruption.

"This is my decoy," she explained, gesturing to Sabe. "My protection; my loyal bodyguard. I'm sorry for my deception but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree your honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace."

Boss Nass slowly nodded and grunted thoughtfully.

"The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly all will be lost forever. Now I ask you to help us. No I beg you to help us."

She knelt before the Gungans, once again taking everyone by surprise, though, they were quick to follow suit. "We are your humble servants," she stated. "Our fate is in your hands."

"Hmm." Padme could tell that Boss Nass was thinking over everything she'd just said.

There were a few moments of silence before Boss Nass starting laughing, which confused her.

"Yousa no thinkin yousa greater than da gungans?" Padme shook her head no, although in thought she was envisioning herself slaughtering the entire race in hatred. Little did she know, this was also a glimpse into the future.

"Mesa lika dis," he continued. "Maybe weesa, bein friends."

He then shook his head violently, saliva flying through the air and making some weird sound. Padme smiled beside herself, she wanted so badly to scream, "Freak!"

The Gungans cheered and everyone rose to their feet.

Padme then had Captain Panaka and some of her other security personnel go to Theed to see what the situation was there and, try if they might, to bring some police and guards back with them. Afterwards, she met with Boss Nass and they came up with a plan.

Roughly an hour later, Padme heard one of the Gungan Generals yell out, "Theysa comin'!"

Anakin then came running towards them yelling, "They're here!"

And indeed about four land speeders were approaching them.

Captain Panaka debarked from the one in the front and approached. As he got closer, she asked him what the situation was.

"Almost everyone's in camps," he replied, addressing them as a group. "I brought back all the police and guards I could. The federation army also is much larger, and stronger than we thought." He turned to Amidala. "Your highness this is a battle I do not think that we can win."

The Queen held in the desire to snort with laughter. "The battle is the diversion. The Gungans must draw the droid armies away from the cities. R2?"

R2 beeped and showed a diagram of the Theed Royal Palace and capital.

"We can enter the city through the secret passages on the waterfall side," she explained while pointing to the diagram. "Once we get in sight of the Palace, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the Palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy they will all be lost and confused. What do you think Master Jedi?" she asked turning to Qui-Gon.

"The Viceroy will be heavily guarded," he said.

"The difficulties getting into the throne room," Captain Panaka commented. "Once we're inside we shouldn't have a problem."

"There's also the possibility with this diversion many Gungans could be killed," Qui-Gon pointed out.

_Who cares!_

"Wesa ready to do oursa part," Boss Nass said proudly.

"We have a plan which should implicate the droid army," Padme said. "We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship orbiting the planet."

"A well conceived plan," Qui-Gon said. "Although there's a great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields."

"And there's an even bigger danger," Obi-Wan spoke up. "If the Viceroy escapes, your highness, he will return with another Droid Army."

"Well that is why we must not fail to get the viceroy. Everything depends on it," she responded.


	11. The Battle

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 10: The Battle

After the discussions were made over the plans of action in Theed, Padme and her troop headed for the capital city. Upon arriving, they split up. While Captain Panaka led the decoy half, red group, Padme led the other half, blue group. It included the Jedi, Anakin, Rabe, and Eirtae. Her group positioned themselves in some bushes across the street from the palace while red group hid across the street behind some pillars.

Before she motioned Panaka to start the diversion, she distantly heard Qui-Gon tell Anakin once they got inside the palace for him to find a safe place to hide and stay there. She could only hoped Anakin heeded Qui-Gon's words of wisdom.

The diversion then started, and all hell broke loose. As droids started shooting everywhere, Padme's group darted out of the bushes and ran for the palace. Upon entering, the droids that had been idly standing inside the ship hanger a moment before were now firing blots of blaster fire at them. The entire group, sans the Jedi, fired back. The Jedi, meanwhile, deflected the bolts of fire back at the droids with the ease of their lightsabers.

Not long into this, Padme heard Qui-Gon yell for Anakin to take cover and she yelled for the Naboo pilot forces to get to their ships.

Eventually, all the droids inside the hanger were destroyed and both groups joined back up.

Padme turned to Captain Panaka. "My guess is that the Viceroy's in throne room."

Actually it wasn't a guess. That's where she felt the presence of Gunray at.

Panaka nodded. "Red group! Blue group!" he called. "Everybody this way!"

As they proceeded towards the two metal blast doors, which led out of the hanger and into the rest of the palace, Anakin suddenly called out from where he was hiding; inside the cockpit of one of the starfighters. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Anakin, stay where you are," Qui-Gon advised. "You'll be safe there."

"But I-" he started to protest.

"Stay in that cockpit," Qui-Gon commanded a bit more sharply than Padme thought he meant to.

But there was not time to think about that. The sliding doors ahead of them abruptly opened of their own accord to reveal the Sith Apprentice Darth Maul standing there, hood up, blocking their path. Padme as mildly surprised she hadn't sensed his presence before hand.

"We'll handle this," Qui-Gon stated.

She nodded. "We'll take the long way."

The young Queen wasn't very thrilled about this, even if she had foreseen it. For a brief millisecond she felt a note of amused pity towards Qui-Gon, being as she would never see him in the land of the living again.

Giving the Jedi Master one final look she and her entourage quickly took cover over the fire which was now being shot at them from three droidekars.

Padme and Co. fired in vain at the shielded battle droids, when Anakin then began firing torpedoes at them via the star fighter he was still in. One by one, they were each destroyed.

"Let's go," she yelled.

The way to the throne room was to be expected. They were constantly being fired at by stupid droids as they ran through countless hallways.

"We don't have time for this Captain," Padme yelled to Panaka over the sound of constant blaster fire. They were currently hiding behind pillars firing at the droids.

Suddenly hit with an idea, she fired at the window across from them and motioned for them all to follow her towards it, still dodging blaster bolts. When they reached the outside window ledge, they each shot grappling hooks from their blasters up to the ledge above them. Upon reaching it, Padme fired through the window and they entered the identical to the lower level hallway cautiously. Seeing that there were no droids in sight, she and the survivors of blue group proceeded down the hall towards the throne room while red group remained hidden. She had it planned that if she was captured, Sabe would step in.

Just as suspected, right as the company got within a kilometer of the throne room entrance, they were suddenly surrounded by a host of droidekars, though they didn't fire. They meant to capture them. The security and guards surrounding the Queen aimed their blasters at the droids threateningly.

She resisted an eye roll as she commanded in a calm voice, "Put down your weapons. They win this round."

The security and guards did as commanded and awaited capture. About a dozen or so battle droids than surrounded them and led them the rest of the way to the throne room.

Viceroy Gunray and the Settlement Officer of the Trade Federation, Rune Haako, both Neimoidian, were inside waiting for them; just as she knew they would. On their faces were smirks of triumph. Padme used every ounce of will power she could muster to keep herself back from strangling them.

_Patience Padme,_ she told herself.

"Your little insurrection is at an end your highness," Gunray said, his tone as triumphant as his facial expression. "Time for you to sign the treaty. And end this pointless debate in the Senate."

"Viceroy!" a voice suddenly called out behind them. Everyone whipped around and there in the entranceway of the room stood Sabe, still dressed as the Queen. "Your insurrection here has ended!" She fired her blaster at a droid, which stood merely a hair away from the Viceroy.

"After her!" Gunray commanded. "This one's a decoy!" Padme smirked. _That's what you think._

In the confusion, she was able to go over to her throne and retrieve the two pistols she kept concealed inside the armrests.

"Captain!" she called out, tossing him one. He caught it, and together they proceeded to shot down and destroy all the droids in the room.

"Jam the doors!" Panaka commanded of the guards. They did so, retrieving some of the fallen droids' blasters in the process.

The Queen stalked angrily towards Gunray and pointed her blaster pistol at him. "And now Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty. One in which you release all the captive Naboo citizens you have in camps and go to jail."

"Yes, yes of course," he sputtered, eying the pistol in fear. "Just please, don't kill me."

"I, unlike some, am not a murderer." She stated coolly.

Snapping her fingers, several guards stepped forward towards the two Neimoidians. "You're under arrest Viceroy," she pronounced in triumph.

The guards arrested both the Viceroy and Haako and marched them out of the room and onto the first level of the building. As a bonus, the control ship orbiting the planet had obviously been destroyed, for everywhere one looked now they saw deactivated battle droids and droidekars. Padme instructed the guards to take the Neimoidian duo to the dungeons below while she and the others – her handmaidens, Panaka, and a few other security personnel – searched the palace for the Jedi.

Stretching out with her feelings, the young Sith proceeded into the heart of the Theed Royal Palace, where the capital city's generator complex laid. There, along with her five handmaidens, she found Obi-Wan Kenobi bent over the still, dead form of Qui-Gon Jinn.

She ran over to him. "Padawan Kenobi!"

He looked up slightly. "Queen Amidala," he acknowledged.

Upon reaching him, she bent down beside him. Getting a closer look at the Jedi Master, she placed a gasped hand to her mouth.

"The Sith did this?!" she asked, though she already knew.

Obi-Wan nodded sadly. "Yes."

She got up with her blaster raised and whipped all around. The handmaidens quickly mimicked her moves. "Where is it now?" she growled out.

"Dead, your highness. I killed it," was his emotionless reply.

She sighed, lowering her blaster. "I see."

She then swiftly turned to Yame. "Yame, retrieve Captain Panaka and the rest of the Royal Guard. They'll be able to take Master Jinn somewhere for the time being."

Yame, for once, didn't argue, and simply did as she was told with a brief nod.

Padme then turned to Eirtae. "Go alert Chancellor Palpatine of the Viceroy's capture, and inform the Jedi Council of Jinn's demise."

Eirtae nodded and was on her way.

Turning back to Obi-Wan, she found that he was looking at her oddly.

"_Chancellor_ Palpatine?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She allowed a slight smirk. "Let's just say Palpatine was the only real nominee for the position of Chancellor. Believe me Padawan Kenobi," she gave him a pat on the shoulder, "he was elected."

Obi-Wan gave a simple nod.

A group of guards arrived not long after, running in the room. A few of them were pushing a stretcher.

"Padawan Kenobi, are you alright?" Captain Panaka asked upon arrival.

"Yes, thank you Captain. I'm fine," Obi-Wan said tiredly.

Panaka nodded and then helped the other guards lift the dead form of Qui-Gon onto the stretcher.

The rest of the day was spent in victory at the Trade Federation invasion coming to an end, yet a sense of loss at the death of Qui-Gon at the hands of Darth Maul. Anakin became an instant hero at his destruction of the droid control ship, which shocked all because of his age. As she expected, news of Palpatine's election reached Naboo later that day when she returned to the palace late that night after helping her police and guards free the captive Naboo in camps all around the planet. The entire Jedi Council was there to greet them when they arrived back, much to the surprise of Padme. She naturally didn't expect so many Jedi to come. Since of this, she didn't see much of Obi-Wan or Anakin the rest of the day.


	12. Only Two There Can Be

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 11: Only Two There Can Be

The next morning, a shuttle arrived from Coruscant to take Viceroy Gunray and Rune Haako away. Queen Amidala and her entire court, along with the Jedi, were outside to see the two criminals off.

"Now Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the Senate to explain all this," Amidala told Gunray with satisfaction.

Captain Panaka stepped forward and also addressed Gunray. "I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye."

Gunray and Haako were then taken away.

While the Queen and Panaka had been speaking to Gunray, another ship from Coruscant arrived; this one carrying the new elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Before coming over to her, he stopped in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan, who were standing a few feet ahead of her.

"We're indebted to you for your bravery Obi-Wan Kenobi." He then turned to Anakin. "And you young Skywalker. We will watch your career with great interest."

As Palpatine approached her, Padme made sure to put on a self-satisfied, yet gloating expression on her face as if to say, "I told you so." He seemed to get the hint, but still wore that arrogant smirk/smile which clearly said he too was still gloating to himself about his election. He nodded to her, and despite herself, she had to admit it'd been all too easy for him to be elected. But was of course happy that everything was going as planned.

"Congratulations on your election Chancellor," she said with a smile.

"Your boldness has saved our people your majesty, it's you who should be congratulated," Palpatine said. "Together we saw bring peace and prosperity to the New Republic."

The Queen nodded and everyone then proceeded into the palace to eat the luncheon that had been prepared for them.

During the meal, Amidala insisted that Anakin and Palpatine sit on either side of her; not Sabe and Sache. She chatted with both, and introduced Anakin to Palpatine.

The boy was still a bit in shock about her being the Queen, and so wasn't as talkative as he usually was. Whenever she'd ask him something he'd answer with "Yes, your majesty" or "No, your majesty."

"Anakin, I hope you don't feel uncomfortable around me now," she said after about the tenth 'your majesty' answer from him. "After all, I am the same person you knew before you found out I was Queen, right?"

"Yes...of course your majesty," was his brisk reply.

"And please Anakin, just call me Padme," she said. "You are my friend, and as such my equal."

"Ok...Padme."

Anakin was much more comfortable after that, chatting merrily about when he was flying in space.

When the luncheon ended, Padme went outside to the palace's rear, looking out over the backyard gardens, which were encircled in the form of a courtyard. Palpatine soon joined her. They were alone, with no guards or security cameras to interfere.

"So, Baynetta…"

She turned to face him. She'd been half dreading, half looking forward to this meeting for a while now.

"Yes...Sidious?"

"What exactly did you mean by _foreseeing_ the outcome on Naboo?"

She began to walk off the porch and into the gardens. He followed. "I thought I'd made myself clear. I had a vision of the future."

"An actual premonition of the future?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Of course."

"And everything that happened went according to your vision?"

"That's right Senator. Oh yes," she gave a mock bow, "I mean Chancellor. I'm going to have to get used to calling you that."

A moment of silence went by before she spoke again. "I uh-also saw Maul being killed before the effect. I can't tell you how pleased I was at that."

Padme never much liked Maul, and the feeling was mutual. Though they never saw much of each other, they had always been something sort of rivals for Sidious' favor. She hoped, now that Maul was gone, that she could be Sidious' main apprentice until they had the Chosen One in their grip.

By now they were in the middle of the gardens, around an elegantly carved white stoned water fountain which several birds could be seen bathing in.

"Hmm, do not become so arrogant in your abilities Lady Baynetta," he advised.

She gave a huff. "Me?! Arrogant?! If anyone's arrogant it's you. I wouldn't call you a very good role model when it comes to not having an ego."

Sidious gave her a simple smirk. "No, I suppose not. But you Baynetta, notwithstanding that your plan was a success, should not grow accustomed with disobeying orders. That causes punishment."

The Sith Lord took that moment to strike his daughter down with Force lightning. She'd been expecting this. The impact of the lightning threw her to the ground, but she did not scream. She had grown accustomed to pain over the years of him doing this to her. She merely laid there with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"_You may want to stop doing this Chancellor,"_ she thought in a slightly singsong tone. "_Remember, there are about a dozen Jedi here, and they might just be able to sense your use of the dark side, even here."_

Sidious halted the Force lightning, but continued to glare down at her. She helped herself up and nodded to him.

"Well Chancellor," she said raising her voice a bit, for she sensed the presences of Sabe and Sache quickly approaching, "If you'll excuse me, I really must be going. But it's been nice talking to you again under better circumstances."

Sidious had also sensed the approaching handmaidens and went along with what Padme was saying. "Of course your majesty," he bowed. "I must also be going."

By then Sache and Sabe had arrived before them. "Oh your highness, there you are," Sache said.

"Chancellor," both girls said curtsying when they spotted him. He nodded back and strolled off.

"What were you doing out here by yourself?" Sache asked in a panic. "And why didn't you request one of us to accompany you?"

_"Why didn't you request one of us to accompany you?"_ Padme mocked with an eye roll. "Honestly, I am quite capable of protecting myself; I began training in the military arts at the age of two."

"Yes, yes your highness we know. Please don't be upset," Sache begged.

"Upset? Whose upset?" she asked in mock confusion.

"Your majesty, we know you are quite capable of things and are not an invulent," Sabe said. "But we are here, and it is our job to protect you. At least, please, tell someone before you go off by yourself again. Alright?"

"Yes, yes I suppose," Padme said with a sigh. "Well come on girls. We should get ready for the funeral."

Like all funerals, she supposed, Jinns was filled with sadness and loss. Padme felt no remorse or pity whatsoever at Qui-Gon's death. She didn't like him much anyway.

Being as she was standing between Obi-Wan and the Chancellor, she was easily able to overhear Anakin and Obi-Wan's quiet conversation.

"What will happen to me now?" the boy asked.

"The Council has granted me permission to train you," Obi-Wan informed the boy. "You will be a Jedi, I promise."

Anakin didn't respond, but she sensed from him happiness that was soon overwhelmed with sadness. He began to cry silently.

_At least he'll be able to fulfill his dream of becoming a Jedi_, she thought. _For a while there, I wasn't sure if they'd let him be trained or not._

For Anakin had told her about his time at the temple, and all that had transpired there. They didn't want to train him because he was "too old", and his future was filled with "clouds".

_"It'll be easier to turn him to the dark side once he's a Jedi, ah Sidious?"_ Padme thought leeringly to her master.

_"Yes...I suppose so, Baynetta."_

She took the hint and stopped communicating, turning her attention back to the flickering flames that licked around Qui-Gon's dead form. She then overheard Jedi Masters, Mace Windu, and that little green frog, the several century year old Yoda, conversing nearby.

"It's no doubt this mysterious warrior was a Sith," Windu commented.

"Always two there are," Yoda stated. "No more, no less. A Master, and an Apprentice."

"But which was destroyed?" Windu pondered. "The Master or the Apprentice?"

_How dumb can the Jedi be?_ Padme thought in disgust. _Do they honestly think a Jedi Padawan could defeat a Dark Lord of the Sith Master?! And that dumb frog Yoda talking about how there can only be two Siths at a time._

_"The Jedi are foolish Baynetta,"_ Sidious thought to her, breaking into her thoughts. _"__Let them believe what they wish. If they want to believe there can only be two Sith at a time, let them. It'll be easier to catch them off guard that way when we strike."_

_"Of course, master,"_ Padme replied.


	13. The Parting of Ways

_Episode I: The Phantom Menace_

Chapter 12: The Parting of Ways

The following morning, there was a huge victory celebration on the entire planet of Naboo. It included a parade in downtown Theed, and Queen Amidala and Boss Nass came to a peace agreement. There would no longer be any more bitterness or hatred between the Gungans and Naboo. The festivities lasted all day.

Later that night, once the celebrating calmed down a bit, the Jedi, Anakin, and Chancellor Palpatine were due back to and set for their return to Coruscant. The Queen personally thanked, and said goodbye to everyone. And when she came to Anakin, she threw her arms around his little form. He did the same to her.

"Oh I'll miss you Anakin," she mumbled into his hair before letting go slightly and looking into his little face. His hair had been cut earlier that day to give him a more Jedi Padawan look about him. Also, a small braid had been applied behind his right ear.

"You'll always be my little friend," she continued. "I'd thought we could write to each other, and be pen pals. But I reckon you'll be too busy with your Jedi training."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" he exclaimed happily. "And I'd never be too busy for you Padme."

"No, no Anakin," she protested. "You'll need to focus on your training, and I don't think you'd be able to if your mind was constantly on me."

"But-"

"Make me proud Anakin," she cut across him, "and become the best Jedi you've always dreamed of becoming. And promise me this: that you won't let thoughts of me come in the way of your training. Attachments are forbidden for Jedi after all. Another reason why it wouldn't be a good idea for us to stay in contact."

"What?! Attachment is forbidden! What's that supposed to mean? And how do you know that anyway? You're not a Jedi."

By now all the Jedi were looking at her, and even the Chancellor was smirking lightly.

She merely gave an amused snicker. "It's common knowledge Anakin. _Everyone_ knows that. Besides, I did some research on the Jedi Order at the university before graduating last year, so there you are."

"Oh. But I wanna be pen pals," he begged.

Padme gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Anakin, but there isn't really much of an option."

"But-"

"Young Skywalker," Yoda croaked, hobbling over to them via his always-present gimmer stick.

Padme held back a jeer. _The backwards-talking freak. I'm surprised he didn't say 'Skywalker Young' instead._

"Listen to Queen Amidala you must," the frog continued. "Knows what's best she does."

"Besides we must be going," Obi-Wan added.

Padme gave Anakin one last hug, and kissed his cheek.

"Now go and save the universe Padawan Skywalker. Help bring peace back to the galaxy."

Anakin gave a mock salute. "Yes sir. Or should I say maim or miss? Oh well, goodbye Padme."

"Goodbye Anakin. We will see each other again sometime."

And with that Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker were parted.


	14. Episode II: Years of Change

_Episode II: Years of Change_

In the days following the victory of the Naboo Crisis of 13 NRE, Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, put the next part of his plan into motion. Venturing to an out of the way watery world in the Wild Space region just outside the Outer Rim Territories, called Kamino, and under the name of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, he ordered an army of clone troopers, cloned from the specially handpicked bounty hunter Jango Fett, for the New Galactic Republic. It was scheduled so they'd be ready in exactly ten years from then (3 NRE) when war would take over the galaxy.

The reason Sidious chose to pose as Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas was because Dyas was a distant member among the Jedi. He did not live at the temple on Coruscant with his fellows, choosing to reside in privacy on the Wild Space shipping world of Terminus. Since this planet wasn't that far from Kamino, it was easy for the Sith Master to make a detour stop there before heading back to the capital after the order for the army was made. Finding the Jedi was quite easy, and one simple vibrosword slash across the abdomen had killed him.

Once returning to Coruscant, he emptied the information in the Jedi Archives about the planet Kamino. The Jedi were not to know or find out about the clones until he thought it time.

The murder of Sifo-Dyas came as quite a shock to the Jedi Order. They'd found out a week after the effect by Terminus' local law enforcement police, who'd found the deceased Jedi Master inside his home, dead with his stomach cut open. The obvious work of an assassin vibrosword as closer inspection. So while the Jedi mourned the loss of one of its most respected members, Sidious thought it a good idea to look for a new apprentice, for he did not want Lady Baynetta as his main second-in-command. That was never his intention from the start. He wanted someone he could use in the time being before he converted the Chosen One. Once he had Anakin Skywalker in his grip, he would simply have his new apprentice do the honors of eliminating his former. Although Sidious was simply using his daughter as a means to get what he wanted with Anakin, he didn't intend on eliminating her even after her purpose was fulfilled. She was a valuable and powerful asset one didn't come across often.

Meanwhile on Naboo, a new Senator was elected for the Chommel Sector soon after Palpatine assumed his position as the Supreme Chancellor of the New Galactic Republic. His successor was a Naboo legislator named Vidar Kim, whom fathered a Jedi Knight by the name of Ronhar Kim. Naboo's Queen, Amidala, did not at all like him, and made sure to make this point quite clear to all who'd listen. She considered him to be quite the arrogant man, but learned to deal with him all the same.

During the years to follow, Sidious aka Chancellor Palpatine befriended young Skywalker, and had the boy come over for tea when he wasn't busy. They'd chat about missions, politics, and sometimes, even Padme. Anakin had no friends at the Jedi Temple. He was considered an outcast since he started his training so late, and because of this kept to himself when he wasn't with his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

In 9 NRE, four years after the Trade Federation blockaded the vivacious planet of Naboo, the world's teenage electoral monarch, Padme Amidala, was re-elected for another term. And exactly one year after that, 8 NRE, a very interesting occurrence happened: two medium skinned blonde haired twin girls named Antellica and Arica Grievous, about eight standard years in age, arrived at the Theed Royal Palace looking for work.

When one of the Royal Guard had called in saying such, Padme was intrigued and had one of her handmaidens go fetch the girls. The reason she was intrigued was because of the glimpse into the future she'd had when she was twelve. She remembered how she glimpsed the faces of two almost caramel skinned blonde haired twin girls whom she knew she would meet sometime before she turned twenty-two.

_Could it be?_

Yame returned with the two girls several moments later, and Padme's assumptions were confirmed.

_These are the girls! They look just like the ones in my vision._

Upon reaching the throne, after Yame walked off, the girls bowed and the nineteen-year-old Sith-in-training studied them. They were both pretty tall for their age, and looked a few years older than they actually were. The older one, it was easy to tell, had long shoulder length hair, while the younger had short shoulder length hair. Sensing they were both a bit nervous, and even a little frightened, Padme greeted them with a warm smile. "Welcome girls," she said. "Guard Hancock tells me you two came here looking for work. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Your Highness," they both said, still bowing.

"Now then, you girls don't have to keep bowing." She rose from her throne and walked over to them. "One bow is enough I think, and please don't be shy. I won't bite you."

The girls stopped bowing and looked up with shy smiles. Amidala smiled back before barking, "Rabe! Eirtae!"

The two handmaidens stepped forward.

"What happened to your manners? Go get chairs for my guests."

"Yes your highness." They bowed and quickly ran off.

Taking another look at the girls showed that their arms were slightly dirty and they looked as though they hadn't eaten in a while. "Are you girls hungry at all?" she asked.

"Yes. Quite so your highness."

The Queen found it cute how they always spoke at the same time.

"Sache! Sabe!" she barked. They stepped forward. "You two will go and prepare a meal for myself and my guests."

They bowed and took their leave. By now Rabe and Eirtae had returned with the chairs.

"Place them there," she once again barked, pointing next to her throne.

The two handmaidens did as they were told.

"Please, sit down," she said kindly to the twins in gesture to the chairs. The girls sat and the Queen smiled at them. "I think it's cute two little girls like yourselves want to work. Not many girls your age are interested in working." She paused. "I take it…well, I'm guessing either something happened to your parents or you ran away from home."

Padme knew they hadn't run away. She sensed an air of covered up grief and a sense of loss from the two, and when she gently probed their minds, discovered that their parents had died.

"Oh no, we didn't run away from home," they both quickly said.

"What happened then?" She abruptly rose her hand to silence them from answering. "Hang on a second." She turned towards everyone in the room. "Leave us!"

When all obeyed, she turned back towards the girls. "I felt you two would feel more comfortable discussing this without so many people listening in. Now then; oh and by the way, what are your names?"

The older twin raised her hand. "I'm Antellica." (Pronounced Anne-tell-li-ca, like Angelica)

"And I'm Arica," (pronounced Ah-re-ca, not Erica) the younger twin said, also raising a hand.

"What cute little names. Well my name's Padme, however, most people call me Queen Amidala. You two, well, you can call me either or, I really couldn't care. You two seem like very nice little girls who could use a friend."

Antellica shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"We don't have any friends," Arica added.

"Ah that's so sad. Everyone needs friends. Although, I myself don't have any either but..." she trailed off and decided to change the subject.

"So," she clapped her hands together, "What happened to your parents?"

"They died in a fire that destroyed our home two days ago," Antellica explained. "Since it was destroyed, we don't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh you poor little girls," Amidala said sadly.

"So we wanted to get a job to take care of ourselves," Arica added.

"Now you say the fire happened two days ago?" Amidala asked.

Both girls nodded.

"Then what have you two been doing the past two days for shelter and food?"

The little girls put their heads down.

"Don't tell me you haven't eaten in the past two days and that you've been living on the streets?!" she exclaimed in horror at the thought.

Antellica and Arica simply nodded with sad looks on their faces.

"So, what type of work were you looking for?" she asked after a moment.

"We don't really know," Antellica said.

"Tell me what you're good at and we'll work around that," the Queen suggested.

"We were taking military arts and dance lessons," Arica said.

"And we know how to cook and prepare food," Antellica added. "Maybe we could work in the kitchens."

"No, no, no. I can not have two little girls like yourselves working in the kitchens," Amidala exclaimed. "No. How would you like to be my handmaidens instead? That way, you'd have a place to live and food to eat. And I can hire a tutor to home teach you so you can keep up with your school studies."

"Um, well I guess so," Antellica said looking at the floor and then glancing at Arica, who added, "We won't be a problem, will we?"

"Of course not. No problem at all."

At that moment Sache and Sabe came in.

"The meal is ready your highness," Sabe announced. "We have it set up in the dining hall."

"Good, good. Well let's eat!" Amidala took both girls by the hands and lead them into the hall.

It turns out that when she'd shooed everyone out of the throne room, they'd all gone into the dining hall. That's where everyone was found standing around in; some eating, some not.

As she and the girls approached the head of the table, Antellica spoke up. "Queen Amidala?"

"Please Antellica, call me Padme."

Nearly everyone in the hall looked shocked at that, but wisely said nothing. "Ok…Padme. I was wondering something?"

"Shoot."

"Well, according to my history book, it said that an elected King or Queen could only have five handmaidens or servants at a time."

"True, from a certain point of view I suppose." Amidala shrugged. "The law does say that but..." she trailed off.

"What my question was, how can you make us your handmaidens when you already have five?"

Once again Padme sensed shock from everyone, but most especially the handmaidens. "Quite simply. I'll just get rid of two I already have."

Yet again, shock radiated in the room.

"But your highness, we don't want to be a problem," Arica protested.

"That's right," Antellica quickly added. "Why should you have to get rid of two handmaidens you already have just for our sake? Maybe we should leave."

She and Arica started to get up, but Amidala stopped them.

"I don't want you to leave. Besides where will you go? It's not like you have a home or anything."

But before the Queen could say anymore, everyone was suddenly interrupted by a crashing sound. When they turned, it was seen, to the Queen's disgust, that the presently twenty-one year old Sache had tripped and spilled the bowl of fruit punch she'd been carrying and its contents all over the floor.

Amidala turned to the girls; the disgust still etched on her face. "You see Antellica and Arica, eventually I would've needed to hire new handmaidens anyway. Sache here," she pointed a disgusted finger at her, "she's always been a clumsy slob. You should see her room."

Turning her attention to Yame she said, "Yame, you will help Sache clean this mess up."

"But I didn't do it," said the twenty-four year old handmaiden, who was still as arrogant as ever if not more. "Why should I help clean up a mess I didn't make?"

"You see girls," the Queen said, turning back to them. "Here's another handmaiden I intended on getting rid of eventually. But it would seem that eventually has finally come at last."

She turned back to Yame with a look of triumph. "After you help Sache clean this mess up, you two will go to your rooms and pack your bags. You're fired."

There was a moment of gasped silence before, "What?! No!" Sache cried. "You, you, you can't do this!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do you stupid girl!" Amidala spat. "I am Queen and around here I make the orders. I say what goes. Not some stupid handmaiden girl!"

Yame, who had been in a state shocked silence with everyone else, finally spoke up.

"But, but, but you can't have us replaced with two little orphan girls. They can't be your handmaidens. They are too young. They are only little girls."

"Little girls!" Arica growled with anger. "I beg to differ."

"Oh shut up you stupid little girl!" Yame shot back.

"You shut up Yame, you arrogant little-" Amidala abruptly stopped herself for Antellica and Arica's sakes. "You know what, I changed my mind. Rabe! Eirtae! You two clean up this mess. If Sache were to clean it up, she'd end up making even more of a mess than it already is. Captain Panaka!"

He stepped forward. "Yes your highness?"

"Have yourself and some other security escort Yame and Sache to their rooms, and have them put their junk in bags. Afterwards, escort them out of the palace and make sure they never come within a hundred yards of it again."

Panaka nodded. "It will be done your highness."

"But milady please," Sache began to beg. "We don't have anywhere to go. Where are we to live? My family lives off planet, and they're not very rich. I don't have any money! I'll have to live on the streets!"

"I missed the part where that's my problem," she said in cold fury.

"There are homeless shelters and such where you could stay," Antellica offered. "So it's not like you'd have to live out on the streets."

"Shut your mouth girl!" Yame snarled with hatred. "Maybe that's where you two should have gone instead of here."

"Take them away!" Amidala shouted. "Get them out of here at once! Just throw them out! Don't take them to their rooms, or should I say Antellica and Arica's new rooms, just get them out of here now!"

Yame swore with fury as she and Sache began to be dragged away. "You won't get away with this Padme. I'll kniffin' kill you!"

She continued to scream more insults at Padme and the girls, saying how she was going to give them all slow and painful deaths, while Sache cried and screamed with anguish.

The Queen sweetly waved them goodbye with a twisted smile on her face. Antellica and Arica did the same; even going as far as blowing kisses at them. Yame flipped them off and began to spit with more fury. Amidala gave a few dry laughs while Antellica and Arica roared with it, as Yame and Sache continued to scream until the guards had them thrown out and they could hear them no more.

After their meal, Padme had the girls moved into their new rooms, and later that evening contacted Sidious through their mental bond to tell him about the day's events and the two girls. He decided that they would wait awhile before having the two join in with their plans.

Padme grew very close to the girls over the years, and they to her in return. They became the older and younger sisters to each other that they never had. Two years later, 6 NRE, when the twins were ten and Padme twenty-one, Sidious decided it was time to tell them.

The girls were a bit shocked at first, but then thought the whole idea of Chancellor Palpatine, whom they'd met before, and Amidala being secret Sith to be cool. They swore to both that they would not tell a soul and would be honored to help the duo.

Since neither Antellica nor Arica were Force sensitive, Sidious basically had Padme teach them the methods of sword fighting – lightsaber and vibrosword – and pistol wielding, and the ins and outs of politics. Antellica was a very good swords and gunman, and not all shy. She had a tendency to draw attention to herself, and enjoyed being in the center of attention. Padme mused that she'd gotten that from her. Arica, however, was a bit shy. She was always like that, and would sometimes get a bit overshadowed by her sister. She was coming out of her shell a bit, though, and comparing her to Antellica, she was the much better swordsman. They were about level when it came to guns. Heck, Arica could wield four lightsabers at the same time, two in each hand. Not even Padme or Sidious could do that.

It was also around this time that Sidious finally chose a new apprentice: a rogue Jedi named Sar Dooku, the Count of the Outer Rim world Serenno. Count Dooku was numbered among the Lost Twenty: the Jedi who renounced their fealty to the Order and resigned their commissions of Jedi Knighthood in service of ideals higher than even the Order itself professed. Sidious never really explained to Padme how he found or met Dooku. He just told her one day that he had found a new apprentice. At first, she was angry because she wanted to be his main apprentice, but after he explained to her why he didn't choose her, she calmed down and was totally fine about the reason. And in addition because Dooku was recognized as the elderly rogue Jedi she glimpsed in the future at 13.

A year later, 5 NRE, at the age of twenty-two, Amidala's reign as Queen of Naboo ended, and she couldn't be more relieved. It's not that she didn't like being Naboo's elected monarch, she did, but it was very hard work, and after eight years of it, she was definitely looking forward to a time of holiday. What surprised her the most was how everyone wanted the Constitution of the Republic to be amended so she could stay in office another term. Yet even if this were done, she still wouldn't stay another term, as she told the Naboo kingdom in her swan song speech.

At her finishing, she crowned her successor, Ayesha Jamilla, and intended on moving back to her home, the _Amidala Lake Estate_, along with the Grievous twins, for they weren't going to remain at the palace as handmaidens. However, during the coronation after party, Jamilla asked her if she'd be interested in staying at the palace to serve as Naboo's Representative in the Senate, as Vidar Kim had resigned a few days previous, saying he refused "to continue serving under a female monarch."

Padme wasn't so sure about the idea at first, and told Jamilla she'd have to think about it. And that even if she did serve, she'd still want to move into her own home. She was tired of the palace. Her home was much more elegant. Later that night, Padme told Sidious of the idea, and he told her to jump at the chance. He'd said that he always intended for her to serve as Senator after her reign as Queen ended. So the next day, she went to the palace and informed Queen Jamilla that she'd love to serve, being as she wouldn't be doing much of anything anyway now that her reign as Queen had ended.

As Senator Amidala, she chose to have three handmaidens: Antellica and Arica, naturally, along with a decoy named Corde Star. Corde was originally going to become Jamilla's decoy, but Amidala requested her instead. She would've had either of the twins be her decoys, and simply have them wear brunette wigs to look more like her if she hadn't of had another glimpse into the future not long before this decision was made. This time she saw that she would have undergo multiple assassination attempts, and if she used a decoy, they'd end up dying. She loved Antellica and Arica far too much to have them die so young in life.


	15. Episode III: The Return and Chaos

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

* * *

Dramatis Personae

Anakin Skywalker; Jedi Padawan (Human male)

Antellica Grievous; Handmaiden of Senator Amidala (Human female)

Arica Grievous; Handmaiden of Senator Amidala (Human female)

Count Dooku; Political Leader of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems (Human male)

Darth Lady Baynetta; Sith Knight (Human female)

Darth Sidious; Dark Lord of the Sith (Human male)

Darth Tyranus; Sith Apprentice (Human male)

Dorme Travelen; Servant at the Amidala Lake Estate (Human female)

Gregar Typho; Head of the Naboo Royal Security Forces (Human male)

Jar Jar Binks; Junior Representative of Naboo (Gungan male)

Ki-Adi-Mundi; Jedi Master (Cerean male)

Kit Fisto; Jedi Master (Nautolan male)

Leslie Dayaden; Servant at the Amidala Lake Estate (Human female)

Lizzie Dayaden; Servant at the Amidala Lake Estate (Human female)

Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Master (Human male)

Mace Windu; Jedi Master (Human male)

Mas Amedda; Vice Chair of the Senate (Chagrian male)

Nute Gunray; Viceroy of the Trade Federation (Neimoidian male)

Padme Amidala; Senator of the Chommel Sector, Representative of Naboo (Human female)

Palpatine; Supreme Chancellor of the New Galactic Republic (Human male)

R2-D2; Astromech Droid

Yoda; Jedi Master (male unknown tridactyl species)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return and Beginning of Chaos

Year 3, New Galactic Republic Era (NRE)

The assassination attempts Darth Lady Baynetta, currently aged 24, foresaw upon becoming Senator of the Chommel Sector in 5 NRE started approximately a year and half to two years afterwards. Around the same time former ex-Jedi Knight/Political Idealist Count Dooku of Serenno began to start uproar in the galaxy with the creation of the Separatists Movement.

The Separatists Movement was an organization for different star systems and corporations which no longer wanted anything to do with the New Republic and thought that should be started over again because it'd grown too corrupt.

In the decades prior to this, the New Republic was seen by many as a failing government, plagued by corruption and mindless bureaucracy that stifled the voices of many constituents represented in the Galactic Senate. Secession grew during the period following the Naboo Crisis, and the commerce guilds became disillusioned with the New Republic after the law was passed to place taxation on all trade routes to outlying star systems.

In this critical situation stepped Count Dooku, a former Jedi Master who had become disillusioned with the Republic and Jedi Order that served it. This charismatic figure stirred up anti-Republic sentiments on many worlds, paving the way for a rebellion against the government. A loose affiliation of separatists was formed, with Dooku at their head, pushing for a new government to take the place of the stagnant Republic. Eventually, this Separatist movement established itself as the Confederacy of the Independent Systems, a body formally opposed to the Galactic Republic. And although the Republic recognized that many of its member worlds were in rebellion, it refused to formally acknowledge the existence of the CIS as their common government, deeming that doing so would legitimize it.

Before these attempts of death started, however, the Senator/Sith Lady was informed of who was behind them: Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. He'd just gotten out of jail and joined the Separatists, wanting revenge against the former Naboo Queen for all she'd done to him; putting he and his aide in the slammer. Padme was mildly humored upon learning this and welcomed the attacks. However, after two unsuccessful attempts on the young woman's life, the Supreme Chancellor suggested she return to Coruscant.

With all the violence being caused by the Separatists across the galaxy, the Senate had been debating over the matter of a 'Creation of a Grand Army of the Republic' to assist the overwhelmed Jedi for about a year now. The only problem was while a large majority of the Senate applauded this idea for as long as it'd been first brought forth, other Senators – like Amidala for instance – opposed and looked down on this solution. Senator Amidala began to lead an opposition against this idea soon after it was conceived, with more and more Senators joining her campaign by the day. Though the Separatists seemed to be preparing for war, Amidala didn't feel the Republic needed an army. "The Jedi are our protectors," was her argument. "They don't need assistance."

In light of the assassination attempts, the present Naboo Queen, Jamilla, sent her head of security, Captain Gregar Typho, (Panaka made an early retirement when Amidala stepped down from the throne) with the Senator when she returned to Coruscant, along with some of other security. Amidala's handmaidens – Antellica Grievous, Arica Grievous, and her decoy, Corde Star – also came.

The journey to the capital was well enough, but to ensure security, the Senator and her decoy were in opposite positions. While Corde traveled on the Senator's immense star cruiser posing as her mistress, Amidala herself traveled in one of the two starfighters which flanked the ship on either side as a security pilot named Verse.

The trio of ships landed smoothly onto one of Coruscant's public landing platforms located near the Galactic Senate Building, and the occupants of the star fighters deboarded first to secure the area. Only once it was deemed safe by Amidala and Typho did Corde, with a flank of guards in tow, exit the cruiser. But it would seem Amidala and Typho didn't secure the area enough, for just as Corde and entourage were halfway down the ship's boarding ramp an explosion erupted, knocking everyone whom was within a ten-meter radius off their feet. Padme had sensed a disturbance a split second before it happened, but could do nothing to stop it as she, along with everyone else, was thrown onto the ground.

Rising to a stand, the Sith Lady saw that half her ship had been destroyed. Yet she didn't care about the ship; she had plenty others back home. Her only concern was that the Grievous twins, who had not accompanied Corde down the ramp for some reason, were hopefully all right. One search within the Force for their signatures assured her the two were alive and well, somewhere in the back of the ship. Corde, however, was a different story. Her signature was fading rapidly.

Padme ran to the deathly still form of her decoy handmaiden, which was lying within some of the rubble of the ship. Kneeling beside her, she turned the young brunette haired woman over from her side. "Corde!"

The decoy opened her eyes and looked up sadly. "Milady," she acknowledged softly, her life Force continuing to dwindle with speed. "I'm so sorry. I failed you Senator." And with one last breath, she died.

Captain Typho was by Amidala's crouched side almost instantly. "Milady, you're still in danger here. We must get you to the Republic Executive Building immediately."

Giving one last look at her fallen handmaiden, the Senator gave a brisk nod and stood up, proceeding to follow Typho toward the nearby waiting shuttle that would take them to the large domed building which was also sometimes known as the Senate Office Building or Executive Annex Dome. Glancing back briefly at her ruined ship, she saw Antellica and Arica running after them. In the shuttle, she learned from the two that besides being a bit shaken and out of breath, they were thankfully fine.

The New Republic Executive Building (REB) was located at the rear of the Senate Building. The annex dome was designed to complement the Senate Building, due to their similar appearances. The building was built to alleviate the cramped office conditions in the Senate Building. The Chancellor's Suite was located towards the top of the building, from which the Supreme Chancellor conducted meetings with Senators and members of the Jedi High Council among others.

The Executive Building featured an expansive, multi-level landing dock near the top of the dome. Executive shuttles, speeders, and gunships docked here for meetings with the occupants of the Senate offices. It was here that Amidala's shuttle docked. Attendant droids, load-lifters, and pilot automatons were on hand to assist Republic officials. Larger vessels, such as diplomatic cruisers, star skiffs, and light stock freighters, could dock in some of the larger landing bays. From the dock, visitors walked through a huge, column-lined hall to reach the executive offices. The building also had a atrium at its top.

It was through here that the entourage of four entered the building and rushed into Amidala's office on the second level. The unique thing about each Senate office that every representative held was how like the Senator's homeworld the office was. They were each designed to reflect the likeness of the worlds to give its occupant a sense of familiarity when away from home for lengths at a time. As such, Amidala's office was filled with pools of water and fountains, grassy designs of hills and plains, and tiny swamps in a moss forest of miniature trees.

While Typho covered the entrance, the Senator and her two remaining handmaidens dashed through the main office, with no look at its beautiful design, and into the office's changing room. Inside, Antellica and Arica helped their mistress change out of her security personnel uniform and into one of her many packed senatorial gowns. None of the three were upset about Corde dying. On the contrary, they were pleasured by it as neither of the three had ever liked the decoy much to begin with. For it was as Padme told the smirking thirteen-year-old sisters, "She served her purpose, and did it well."

Finishing up, the trio joined Typho and left the REB in their private shuttle with the destination in question being the Galactic Senate Building, or as it was sometimes known, the Senate Rotunda. Walking the Avenue of the Core Founders – a flat concourse that was lined with tall, thin humanoid statues and led to the Great Door of the Senate Dome – after arrival, they then proceeded into the Senate Building itself and from there the Grand Convocation Chamber, where Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's voice could be heard addressing the gathered politicians within.

Upon arriving inside the vast arena, the foursome climbed into their assigned repulsorpod. Naboo's Junior Associate Planetary Representative, Jar Jar Binks, was already seated therein.

The Gungan had acquired this job late last year at the retirement of former longtime Junior Representative Agustis Lambshaw at the tender age of twenty. When Amidala first learned of Binks' campaign for the office, she openly scoffed, as it was her belief that he didn't acquire enough political experience to qualify. However, the people of Naboo must've thought differently, for he'd gotten the job much to Padme's distaste. This meant with her as the planet's Representative, she and Jar Jar would be spending a lot of time working together in the Senate; something she wasn't too pleased about.

Jar Jar, or Representative Binks as he was now known, seemed to be so engrossed in the Senate session that he didn't notice Amidala and her entourage at first. A moment later, though, he did, and rose to greet them.

"Senator Amidalee." He gave an elaborate bow. "Mesa so happy to see yousa alive and wella."

"Thank you Jar Jar," she said politely. The last thing she needed was to have a conversation with the freak. She took her seat in front and turned her attention towards the Chancellor, whom after a brief pause and look in her direction began to speak again.

"Might I remind the Senator from Malastare, that negotiations are continuing with the Separatists. Peace is our objective here. Not war."

Amidala pressed the repulsorpod activation button before her, and stood, ready to address the Senate body. As the pod approached the center of the arena, she began to speak the speech she'd thought up while changing into her current costume.

"My normal colleges: less than an hour ago, yet another assassination attempt was made against my life after landing on a nearby public platform."

This pronouncement caused instant chattering in the Senate, but Amidala mostly ignored them as she continued. "One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly, and senselessly murdered."

She paused a moment to allow the Senators to continue chattering before resuming her speech. "I was the target. But more importantly, the security measure before me was the target. I have led an opposition to building this army of the Republic. And someone, will stop at nothing to insure its passage."

By now a lot of the Senators in the arena were throwing their fists in the air, egging her on. She eyed them in disgust.

"Wake up Senators! You must wake up! If you offer the Separatists violence, they will only show violence in return. Many will lose their lives; all will lose their freedom. I pray that you will not vote for this army, for it will only lead to disaster. Vote down the security measures, which is nothing less than a declaration of war. Does anyone here want that? I can not believe they do."

Amidala stepped back from her podium, her speech complete and listened as Senators began to make even more of a racket, some shouting approval, others disapproval.

Vice Chair of the Senate, Mas Amedda rose to silence the crowd with raised hands. "Order! Order!"

When the noise died down somewhat, the Naboo Senator turned to glance at the Chancellor. He looked grim.

"Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we shall recess until tomorrow," he announced. "Until then, the Senate is adjourned."

* * *

As Amidala and Co. exited the arena, Senators Bail Organa of Alderaan, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, and other members of her opposition against the Republic's Army, came over to congratulate her on her speech, and express their happiness that she was safe and sound after her recent attack. Once she was finished thanking them all, Amidala and her entourage of three left the Senate Building for the Annex Dome once more, because of the meeting she and the committee opposition against the Military Creation Act had scheduled with the Republic's supreme ruler as soon as that morning's Senate meeting was over. 

After meeting again at the REB's landing dock, the committee of politicians entered the building together and ventured to the crown level and Chancellor's Suite, engaged in conversation.

The Chancellor's Suite was comprised of a number of circular, red-hued rooms arrayed around the Chancellor's main, formal office. A reception area staffed by an Executive Administrator, presently the Rodian Dar Wac, led into the main office where visitors could meet with the Chancellor. A corridor branching off at the right led into a multipurpose anteroom, the Chancellor's private office, the Chancellor's Archive, a working office for the Red Guard and the Chancellor's personal chambers. Emergency turbolifts on either side of the main entrance allowed for a quick escape, as well as access to a passage leading into the Red Guard office.

Upon entrance outside the Chancellor's Suite, the group was told to wait a moment by Dar Wac as Palpatine was in the middle of conducting yet another meeting with members of the Jedi High Council. The Rodian then informed the Chancellor of the committee's arrival via holographic transmission and the doors to the office opened to allow them entry just in time for Amidala to hear Palpatine say, "We shall discuss this matter later."

Glancing around the circular room, she saw that he'd been speaking to four of the twelve Jedi High Council members: the small and wise Yoda, the dark and serious Mace Windu, the Cerean Ki-Adi Mundi, and the Nautolan Kit Fitso. The foursome was either standing behind or seated in the chairs surrounding the Chancellor's desk. But as Amidala and the committee entered the room, however, Yoda jumped his tiny body out of the single chair on the far right, which faced the Chancellor's desk and approached them. Though it was obvious his main intent was Amidala herself.

"Senator Amidala," he greeted warmly. "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive, brings warm feelings to my heart."

Padme fought back a smirk at the sight of the little green creature. She smiled instead. "Thank you Master Yoda, but do you have any idea who's behind these attacks?"

It was Mace Windu who answered. He'd also risen from his seat, as well as the other two, to approach the committee also. "Our intelligence points to rebel spice-landers on the moons of Naboo."

_Rebel spice-landers?!_

_Are you crazy?!_

Padme had to bit back yet another smirk at the sound of Antellica and Arica's thoughts. Although the two young teens were not Force sensitive, the three of them were still able to communicate via thought if they wished. Being as Antellica and Arica were twins, they naturally had a telepathic connection. But Padme could also join this connection if she wished by placing thoughts into their minds, and they could communicate back to her by simply thinking things.

"I, however, think that Count Dooku was behind it," Amidala said in response to Master Windu's claim.

"He is a political idealist," Ki-Adi Mundi was quick to defend, "not a murderer."

"You know milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi," Windu added. "He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character."

"Really?" Amidala gazed around at the four Jedi with a raised eyebrow. "And ah, how many years has it been since you've last seen him? From what I've heard, he left the Jedi Order ten years ago, right after his one-time apprentice Qui-Gon was killed by that so-called Sith. It's been my experience that people can change very much over time."

There was a slight pause before Yoda offered her a smile. "Yes, right you are Senator," he said giving a slight bow. And before Windu could start to object to the Senator's statements, he continued, "But for a certain Senator, in great danger, you are." He pointed to Amidala with his ever-present gimmer stick.

"After three assassination attempts, I think I've pretty much figured that out master."

Her reply wasn't meant to be sarcastic, yet that's the way it came out. Yoda merely nodded.

"Master Jedi," Palpatine said, speaking for the first time since the committee arrived, "might I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"

"What?!" Amidala exclaimed in a snappish tone.

Before she could say anything else though, Senator Organa stepped forward and spoke up. "Do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?"

"Chancellor, if I may be so bold as to comment," Amidala snarled in a tone close to anger, "I do not believe-"

"-the situation is that serious," he finished for her.

Padme's eyes flashed dangerously. _Don't you dare read my thoughts!_

"No, but I do Senator," Palpatine objected. "I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you. But perhaps someone you're familiar with. Some old friends like Master Kenobi, and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker."

All the while Palpatine had been speaking, Amidala noticed Yoda looking at him strangely, almost suspiciously. She wasn't sure why, but found this to be strange.

Master Windu spoke up to the Chancellor's suggestion. "That's possible. They've just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"See here Chancellor," Amidala began to retort in a heated tone, but Palpatine quickly cut her off.

"Do it for me milady please," he begged. "The thought of losing you...is unbearable."

"How touching Chancellor," she practically spat. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'm too stubborn to die," she boasted with her head held high.

This caused raised eyebrows and exchanged glances from some, while the Grievous twins gave small snickers. Yoda gave a chuckle of his own and Palpatine nodded, seeming amused. "That you are my dear. That you are."

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately milady," Master Windu said and nodded to her. Amidala returned the nod. "Thank you Master Windu."


	16. Reunions

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 2: Reunions

Leaving the committee of politicians behind, Amidala and her entourage returned to the public landing platform the remains of her star cruiser was docked on to retrieve whatever valuables survived the explosion. Thankfully, the five suitcases the Senator and her handmaidens brought were unharmed. As they were collected, however, Jar Jar joined the group of four via his own private shuttle, asking if he could come with them to Amidala's penthouse suite at the Five Hundred Republica building.

"It'sa been a long time since mesa seen Obi and Ani. So I thought mesa could come with yousa."

"By all means Jar Jar fine," Amidala said with a trace of irritation. Then struck with a sudden idea, a small smirk came to light her mouth. "You won't mind carrying some of my things then, will you Jar Jar?"

"Oh no," was his overexcited reply. "Mesa doesn't mind."

Gesturing to Arica, the Senator had Jar Jar take the two suitcases her handmaiden had been holding.

The apartment Amidala had acquired at Five Hundred Republica was in the Senate Apartment Complex, located at the summit of the building, and was formerly resided by the former Supreme Chancellor, Finis Valorum. Unlike most politicians who simply rented out the apartments in the complex, Amidala owned the entire floor she lived on. She'd brought it, as a present to herself when she'd became Senator two years ago.

On the way there, Jar Jar kept chatting excitedly about seeing 'Ani and Obi' again, and despite herself she couldn't help but be a tad bit excited herself. As much as she despised the idea of having added security, she had to admit she was looking forward to seeing the Jedi pair again, but preferably Anakin.

Padme still thought of her old friend from time to time, and every once in a while would ask her father how he was, and he'd tell her. The Jedi Apprentice would be nineteen now, nearly fully grown. He was bound to be much taller than her and she began to wonder if he even remembered her. But of course he did. He used to have a crush on her. No one ever forgot his or her first crush. And indeed she never forgot Palo.

Once arriving at the luxurious four-tower complex, the group took a lift up to the Senator's apartment and went inside. It was here that the five occupants parted. While Typho ventured around the living quarters checking on its security systems, the females separately went to their own chambers to put away their brought luggage. Jar Jar, meanwhile, strolled idly around, agape at the elegance and expensiveness of his surroundings.

Antellica and Arica had offered their assistance to Amidala with her things, but she quickly snapped, "I'm quite capable of doing things myself, you know."

And though the twins silently left with a small bow, she sensed irritation from the two because of her not intentional attitude towards them.

"_Girls, I'm sorry,"_ she called after them via telepathy, _"You can help if you want. I don't much care either way though."_

The Senator's handmaidens returned a short time later and did help out with some of the final things that were being settled into her room. Afterwards, the trio ventured out into the vast sitting chambers and took to gazing out the large viewport, which spanned the entire room, displaying all of Coruscant throughout it. Yet Amidala soon found that her attention was drifting onto the twins and off the planet's city-spanning metropolis.

It'd been five years since she took the two into her service, and what a half-decade that had been. They'd changed her world so much that she had a hard time figuring how she'd gotten on without them. But no longer were the twins those adorable eight year olds whom came to the Theed Royal Palace looking for work. They were teenagers, and somewhat unrecognizable to how they were when she met them. Unlike before, Antellica's once shoulder length long blonde hair was presently short in a bob around her head. Arica's once short shoulder length blonde hair, meanwhile, was presently longer, but still in a shoulder length form that bounced in her wake. In height, the twins were taller than her by about four inches at 5' 6' and in combat and politics; both were very much accomplished for their age.

But however much she enjoyed thinking about her twin handmaidens, Amidala's attention soon returned to the galaxy's capital planet. Coruscant was a world she'd always loved ever since being a small child and definitely intended on officially moving here once the war started. She'd kind of have to anyway, what with everything going on within the Senate after that period. All Senators would be stationed on the capital until the conflict was dealt with.

Excitement was something she was sensing not just from herself about the coming events, but from the twins also about something else. Nonetheless, she was sure she had a pretty good idea as to what could be causing their excited feelings: the Jedi. The sisters had never met one before, and being as Amidala had told them all about the events of the Naboo Crisis, but particularly Anakin, the girls thought of the present Jedi Padawan as a hero, and a great person since besides them, Padme had never been nice or showed kindness to anyone.

The Sith Senator's thoughts were then abruptly interrupted, however, by Jar Jar's voice somewhere behind her.

"Obi? Obi! Mesa so excited to seeing you sir."

He was obviously talking to Obi-Wan. Her assumption was confirmed a second later when she heard his Coruscanti accented voice respond, "Good to see you again Jar Jar."

"Senator Padme!" Jar Jar suddenly called out. Amidala and her entourage turned. (Typho had joined she and the twins a moment before Jar Jar started talking).

"Thesa fellows here," the Gungan continued. "Looky looky Senator! Thesa Jedi arrivin'."

With a smile, Amidala proceeded over towards them with her handmaidens and Typho in tow. As she got nearer, she took a better look at Obi-Wan. He basically appeared the same as he had at twenty-five, except for the rust colored beard on his face and the length of his once military cut hair presently reaching to his shoulder blades. But then her attention was being turned away from the Jedi Master and onto the tall figure standing behind him, who was making a show out of hiding its face with a lowered head. It could only be one person.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again milady," Obi-Wan greeted with an extended hand and smile.

Amidala averted her eyes from the figure of a teenage Anakin and back onto Obi-Wan with a smile just as warm as the one he was wearing. She shook his extended hand jovially. "It's been far too long Master Kenobi."

The Senator then returned her gaze to Kenobi's apprentice and greeted the shy smile that was a lit his face with one of happiness; a rare true smile that was usually reserved for the twins and him also when she once knew him as a boy.

"Anakin!" she exclaimed, beckoning him forward with open arms. "Look at you! You've grown so much! Come here and gimme a hug!"

He did so jovially; encasing her in a warm embrace she knew he'd been dying to perform ever since they parted a decade ago. Pulling apart a moment later, he flashed her a smile that made his nineteen-year-old face suddenly appear young and childlike as the nine-year-old he once was again.

"You've grown too," he observed in a mature sounding voice. "But more beautifully."

The Senator laughed. "I see the crush lingers on, even after all these years."

Anakin blushed in semi-embarrassment and directed his gaze onto the carpeted floor to hide his growing red cheeks.

"Hey! It's alright," she said, lifting his downcast head with a hand. "There's nothing wrong with a good, healthy crush. I myself once had one. I'll have to tell you about it sometime. But not now." She directed her attention onto Obi-Wan and gestured he and his apprentice to the two nearby couches, which faced one another to be seated. Typho, Jar Jar, and the twins followed with both handmaidens seating themselves on either side of their mistress. Binks soon joined them on the right couch, sitting down next to Arica. And though she didn't show it outwardly, Padme knew this disgusted the girl. Obi-Wan and Anakin, meanwhile, took the couch across from them. Typho remained standing, and Obi-Wan began to speak

"Our presence here will be invisible milady, I can assure you."

Typho took that moment to introduce himself. "I'm Captain Typho of her majesty's security service. Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you're here Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

Antellica gave a sniff, Arica, a few coughs, and Padme noticed Anakin looking at them strangely before he brought his attention back to her. The Senator bit back a snort of disgust at Typho's little speech.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I wanna know who's trying to kill me."

_As if you don't know,_ Antellica mentally jeered.

_Shut up._

"We're here to protect you Senator," Obi-Wan explained. "Not start an investigation."

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padme," Anakin spoke up softly, looking at her with that unblinking gaze. "I promise you."

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner," Obi-Wan rebuked in irritation.

_I thought Jedi were emotionless corpses?_ Arica queried. _Emotion leads to the dark side._

_Shut up!_

"I meant in the interest of protecting her Master of course," Anakin argued back.

"We will not go through with this exercise again Anakin," Obi-Wan stated, the irritation more than ever heard in his voice. "And you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

"What?"

Padme was completely taken aback by Anakin's defiance. Obi-Wan wasn't the only one who said 'What?', though, she kept hers to herself.

"Why else do you think we were assigned here if not to find the killer?" Anakin continued, clearly angry at Obi-Wan for not seeing his point. "Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill master, investigation is implied in our mandate."

All the while Anakin and Obi-Wan were arguing, Padme noticed Arica making a show out of scouting as far away from Jar Jar as possible. She shot a glare over her direction, to which she got the reply of a sniff and profanity in thought.

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed," Obi-Wan continued. "And you will learn your place young one."

Anakin seemed to have accepted defeat, and put his head down. Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Amidala, almost apologetically.

"Perhaps by merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed," she said looking both Jedi in the eye. "And now if you'll excuse me," she rose from her seat, the Jedi across her did the same, "I will retire."

After receiving a respectful nod from both of her 'protectors', she and the Grievous twins returned her blue and gray interior sleeping chambers.

Padme threw herself onto her black-sheeted bed upon entering. "I have got to get out of this senatorial gown," she sighed.

"Well I don't think laying on the bed is going to get you out of them," Antellica said as she and Arica looked down at her.

Padme jumped up. "Of course not."

Arica went over to one of the room's two clothing burrows on either side of the bed, but the one on the left, opened the top drawer, and took out a tropical blue halter top and white shorts. She came back over to her mistress and placed them in front of her in addition to seating herself beside her.

"Change into these. You'll be much more comfortable."

"Thank you Arica," Padme said in appreciation. She then looked around the room, searching for the clock. "What time is it?"

Antellica looked down at her watch. "1430 Hours."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late," she commented.

"Well you know what they say," Arica chirped, "time flies when you're having fun."

"Fun?! You call politics fun?!" Padme said in exasperation. "I don't even remember when the last time I had fun was."

After a brief pause, she remembered though. "Oh yeah! It was during the first assassination attempt. Do you remember girls?"

"Of course," they both responded with a laugh.

"That stupendous bounty hunter, whoever he was, came charging into the house and you electrocuted him to death before he could even touch you," Antellica recalled. "That was funny."

Padme smirked. "Glad you think so."

"And then there was the other attempt with that other bounty hunter," Arica remembered. "He snuck into the house late one night, probably thinking you'd be asleep at that hour, but we were watching HV downstairs."

"Yeah," Antellica said, also now remembering. "And then when he was about to strike you from behind, you whipped around and choked him to death via the Force."

All three females laughed lightly at this.

"Well Padme, you change into these clothes and we'll make dinner," Arica said getting off the bed.

"All right," she agreed. "I like that idea."

With a wave, the two dashed off. Padme, on the other hand, changed into the halter-shorts, kicked back, and relaxed.

A half-hour later, 1500 Hours, the meal, which Antellica and Arica had prepared, was done: Corellian potatoes topped with Neonan red cheese and Corellian Seed Poppers, a type of garnish seasoning. To go with it was an interesting Bothan fish called Salar. It naturally had a bland taste, but topped with with right ingredients and it tasted wonderful.

The three of them ate in the dining hall, talking and laughing in-between.

When they finished, while the girls cleaned up in the kitchen, Padme returned to her bedroom to prepare a speech for tomorrow's Senate meeting.

What she really needed was to continue making her sound argument against the Republic's Military Creation Act. The Republic didn't need an army. Why bother? After all, the Jedi called themselves 'the Republic's Keepers of the Peace.' So if war broke out, they'd simply continue keeping the peace in the galaxy by fighting in the war. It'd be no different than any other assignment to them. They'd become full-fledged warriors, soldiers in battle, and that would be that. And nothing could be done about it because, after all, they were the _'Keepers of the Peace'. _It was their responsibility to keep the Republic's member systems safe from any threats, rather they liked it or not.

This would lead to the death of many in their ranks, which would further lead to their eventual extinction.

Looking over the speech she had planned, sans the Jedi extinction part, Amidala was quite proud of the argument she had, and couldn't wait to present it fully tomorrow. It'd get an interesting reaction, because unlike before, she wouldn't be discreet when it came to the matter of the Jedi, in a sense, being the Republic's protection source. She'd come all the way out with it, not caring what anyone, including the Jedi, thought on the matter.

Slipping the sheet of paper she'd written the speech on in a folder, she went to see what the girls were up to.

Arica was curled up on her bed reading, while Antellica was hollering and hooping in front of her own Holovision, egging the athletes on the screen on.

Padme left them both, neither noticed her presence, and returned to her own room.

These days there wasn't much on the HV box that interested her. It was all stupid nonsense about either hooking up, staying thin, or punching someone – though that she found to be slightly interesting. But after a while, even that got old so she switched it to one of the music channels. Most of the music these days sucked, yet she really didn't have anything else to do so watched it anyway.

Eventually, Antellica and Arica moseyed their way into the room and joined her. By that time, however, she'd grown tired of watching pasty faced idiots and freaky aliens attempting to sing and rap when they couldn't, and turned the HV off in irritation, only to have Antellica turn it back on a moment later and switch it to one of the other music stations. One in which real non-pasty faces and freaks, were singing and raping hardcore stuff.

Arica rose from the bed in excitement. "Now this is something worth getting into!"

Antellica and Padme quickly got up to join her.

The HV was turned up to max, and since it was connected to the stereo that made it even louder. The three girls began to jump up and down on the bed and floor, screaming and singing along to the music.

About an hour or so into this, Antellica heard a loud knock on the door, and so answered it.

Anakin Skywalker was standing in the doorway when she opened the door. He glanced at her briefly before looking over her shoulder into the room.

"Hi!" Antellica shouted over the music.

"Hi." Anakin said back, still looking over her shoulder.

Antellica turned around to see what Anakin was staring at. Amidala was still jumping up and down on the bed with Arica, screaming her head off.

When Antellica looked back at Anakin, she saw he had a look of utmost shock on his face.

"You know, it's not nice to _not look_ at someone when you're talking to them," Antellica said to him crossly.

"What? Oh I'm sorry," Anakin said finally looking at her, before glancing over her shoulder again, now looking uncomfortable.

"I guess I'll just come back some other time," he said looking at the floor.

"Hell no!" Antellica exclaimed. "Come in and join us! You look like you could use some fun."

She took Anakin's hand and dragged him into the room. "I'm Antellica by the way."

"Anakin," he introduced.

As Antellica went back to close the door, Arica jumped off the bed. "Hiya!" she said approaching Anakin. "I'm Arica." She held out her hand to shake his.

"Anakin," he said shaking the extended hand.

Antellica had made her way back over again, and he looked from Antellica to Arica and back again. "You're twins, aren't you."

"Yup," Arica replied.

"Interesting. I've never met a set of twins before," he said. "Always wanted too though. So uh, what are you guys doing?"

"Being goof balls as usual," Amidala said, causing them all to jump. None of them had noticed her approach. After composing themselves, the girls noticed Anakin staring at Padme.

"Um, hi."

"Hello Anakin. So would you like to join us?" She had turned the music down a bit so they didn't have to shout. She found his unblinking gaze on her a bit uncomfortable, but shrugged it off. "We're basically just listening to music and dancing around. You should join us. It's not like you have anything else to do. Besides, aren't Jedi allowed to have fun?"

Anakin seemed to hesitate. "Well yeah, I guess so. Sure."

"All right then."

Arica turned the music back up to max and started dancing on the bed again with Padme and Antellica soon joining her.

For a while, Anakin merely sat in a terminal desk chair, which was in front of Padme's computer terminal, to the right of the stereo system, simply watching them – or should we say Padme. He still looked a bit comfortable though.

Noticing this, the Senator jumped off the bed and turned the music down again before heading towards where he was sitting.

"You know Anakin, you don't have to be shy around me and my sisters."

"Sisters?" Anakin asked in confusion. "I thought you said you were an only child like me?"

"Well in the technical sense, yes. Antellica and Arica aren't blood related to me. I just consider them to be my little sisters."

She then launched into the story of how the three met. By now Antellica and Arica had gotten off the bed and joined them, filling in the tale in little bits here and there.

Afterwards, Padme turned the music back up to max and began dancing again. Antellica and Arica pulled on each of Anakin's arms.

"Come on Anakin. Don't just sit here. Join us. It'll be fun."

"Well…"

"I think Anakin's too shy and afraid to join us," Padme suddenly shouted. "Ha! What a wuss!"

"Wuss?!" Anakin shouted. "I think not."

He then jumped onto the bed next to her and began dancing around.

"All right!" the three girls yelled before Antellica and Arica joined the other two on the bed.

They continued on like this for an hour or so before they all collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Tell me Anakin," Padme requested, "when was the last time you had fun like this?"

"Hmm…well," he propped his head up on his arm, "fun isn't a liberty that most Jedi are allowed, so I really don't know. I guess I'd probably say when I was on Tatooine podracing."

"Interesting," Arica commented. "You know I've read a lot about that, podracing I mean, in different entertainment and sports books and magazines. It sounds like a very exhilarating, if yet dangerous sport."

"Yup. I was the only human who could do it," Anakin boasted, puffing out his chest.

"Do I detect a note of arrogance Anakin?" Padme playfully reprimanded. "Remember young Skywalker, a path to the dark side, arrogance is," she said in perfect imitation of Yoda.

They all burst out laughing. Antellica then asked, "But don't you have any friends at the Jedi Temple to have fun with?" although she already knew the answer.

The smile that had been a lit Anakin's face a moment before instantly vanished. He stopped laughing and put his head down. "No."

After a brief pause, he continued. "I don't have any friends there. I never have. I basically just keep to myself since no one at the temple seems to like me. I'm guessing it's because I started my training so late, and also because I'm this so-called 'Chosen One'. I always hear them talking about me when they think I'm not listening, or not around."

There was another moment of silence before Arica spoke up. "That's so sad. Everyone needs a friend."

Anakin didn't say anything; he just kept his head down.

"Quite frankly Skywalker, I really don't quite get what you're talking about," Padme suddenly said.

Anakin looked up with a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well you said you don't have any friends."

"I don't."

"What pray tell are we then, Yot beans?"

"I mean if you don't want us to be your friends," Antellica began, catching onto what she was saying.

"We totally understand," Arica continued.

"It's just that, well, we thought we were your friends," Padme ended.

"We are," Anakin said. "At least I know you and I are," he said pointing between himself and the Senator.

"Right Ok. Fine," Arica said in mock anger as she got off the bed.

"Yeah we totally understand if you don't want to be friends with two ditsy blonde girls," Antellica added, following her sister off the bed.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a ditsy blond girl," Arica said looking offended. "I told you I intend on dyeing my hair brown like Padme's."

"Nah, Arica. You look fine the way you are," Padme objected.

"Yeah, I don't think I could see you with brown hair," Antellica seconded. "You'd look strange."

The two then looked at Anakin with mock hurt expressions on their faces.

"Oh come on now, stop looking at me like that," he exclaimed. "Of course I'd like to be friends with you two. Come here." He opened his arms up as a way to tell them to come over and give him a hug. Antellica and Arica looked at each other a moment and smiled before bounding over to him, jumping into his arms, and collapsing onto the bed once more. They all started laughing again and a pillow fight broke out. This went on for a while before they all collapsed onto the bed again.

After a few moments of silence, Anakin asked what time it was.

"2155 Hours!" Antellica exclaimed jumping up from the bed.

Anakin and Arica also jumped up.

"I didn't realize it was that late!" he exclaimed. "I really should leave. Obi-Wan said he'd be back up around 2200 Hours to see how my security route was going. I should be out there when he arrives."

"And I should be in bed," Arica added. "I'm absolutely exhausted."

Antellica yawned and said goodnight to Padme before heading for the rooms' exit. Arica and Anakin did the same so they all exited together. Padme overheard them all say their goodnights in the hall before parting. Just as she was about to change for bed, she noticed a small holocamera propped up in front of her computer monitor. And from the red light shining, she could tell it was on.

Stalking angrily towards it, she realized Anakin must've put it there while he was sitting at the desk.

_Just what I need is a peeping tom._

She sensed from the camera the feeling of being watched. Placing it face down in the desk chair, she placed a blanket atop it so no one could spy on her.

After setting a program in her astromech droid, R2-D2, Padme left her room to inform Anakin, who was in the living room gazing out the floor-to-ceiling window behind the two couches, that she'd covered the camera and programmed R2 to warn he and Obi-Wan if there was an intruder. He turned to her and nodded.

She was just about to leave when suddenly he crossed the moderately large space between them and grabbed her arm to stop her. She was mildly surprised by this and made sure to let it show on her facial expression. "Yes?"

"Um Padme, can I ask you something?" he asked tentatively.

"You just did," she quipped.

He gave a slight chuckle and she laughed as well before they composed themselves. "Of course you can ask me something," she replied to his question. "You ask me anything you want."

"I was…just wondering if you ever thought of me over the past ten years?" he asked in a rush.

"Of course I did; plenty of times. Lots of times I'd ask the Chancellor, who as you know is a dear friend of mine, if he'd seen you at all in recent weeks or months, and he'd tell me either yes or no. Just because I am a former Queen, and current Senator doesn't mean I'd forgotten my little, or in this case now, younger, friend."

Anakin beamed and she smiled back before letting herself go of his arm and going back to her room.

Changing into a white silk nightgown, she said goodnight to R2 – who beeped back at her – and climbed into bed. She fell asleep a short time later.

Padme didn't know how much later it'd been, but it couldn't of been long, when suddenly she was awoken by the sound of a lightsaber activating. Jolting up from her laying position, she saw Anakin on the bed, swinging his lightsaber to kill two worm-like creatures, which had apparently been trying to assassinate her. Sensing danger still at her left window, she looked over at it to find a global shaped black assassin droid about to fly away. Obi-Wan apparently saw the droid as well, for he ran over to the window and (gasp alert!) jumped through the glass, catching the droid as it began to fly away.

Padme sat there with her mouth agape, not believing what she'd just seen. _Talk about an adventurous Jedi!_

She barely heard Anakin tell her to stay where she was when suddenly she was being bombarded with questions by the figures of Antellica, Arica, and Captain Typho, all of whom raced into the room just as Anakin was running out.

"Are you alright milady?"

"We heard breaking glass!"

"What's going on?"

"Where's the assassin?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine I'm fine. Just a bit shaken that's all." She then explained to them what had happened since she woke, which wasn't much. Afterwards, she asked R2 if he'd alerted the Jedi when he sensed danger like she'd programmed him to do. The Sith Lady could understand and speak droid, so she knew what he said when he answered in beeps.

'_No, I didn't sense any danger. I thought I'd heard something earlier, but dismissed it as my imagination. I just saw Anakin burst in here with his lightsaber raised before he killed the two poisonous kouhun worms.'_

Padme nodded and repeated what R2 had said to her assembled audience. Antellica and Arica then cleared up the remains of the worms with disgusted looks and lots of tissues before quickly tossing them in the nearby trash bin.

Padme closed her eyes and considered eavesdropping on the Jedi to see what they were up to, but was too tired, and as such wouldn't be able to concentrate and focus fully, so she chose not to.

"Milady, for your own safety, I suggest you sleep the rest of the night on the sofa in the living room," Captain Typho was saying.

"Right, of course, whatever." She climbed out of bed and walked sleepily out of her room.

As soon as she got next to the sofa, she collapsed onto it. Antellica and Arica followed her with pillows and blankets. Antellica put a pillow under Padme's head while Arica put a blanket on top of her. The girls then settled themselves on the floor with more pillows and blankets; she guessed they were going to sleep on the floor to be near her. She smiled at the thought and gesture.

"_Thank you girls."_

"_You're welcome Padme."_

Padme yawned yet again, and within five minutes time she was back in peaceful country of pleasant dreams.


	17. Going into Hiding

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 3: Going Into Hiding

The next morning, Padme woke up late. When she stretched out with her senses, she felt that the Jedi were no longer in the building and Antellica and Arica were approaching. A few moments later, the two came in carrying breakfast.

"Good morning girls," she greeted.

"Oh good, you are awake," Antellica said with a smile. "We were going to wake you if you weren't, for as you can see, we brought breakfast."

"We ordered it from Biscuit Baron," Arica explained as they placed the food on the floor before her. "Being as they're a fast food restaurant, they don't deliver. However, once we demanded over and over that they bring the food here to our mistress Senator Amidala, who was practically dying of starvation after the assassination attempt which was done to her last night, they hopped over here faster than you could say, 'Presto.'"

Padme laughed and got off the sofa to join them on the floor. "That's real funny Arica," she appraised. Breakfast was a meat-filled bagel for each person. Fruit juice was the drink of choice.

After taking a shower and dressing, Padme decided to go over her Senatorial report in the living room to help pass the time until that day's Senate session at 1300 Hours.

As she was taking the report out of the folder she'd placed it in yesterday, however, she sensed Sidious' presence enter her apartment.

_What is he doing here?_

Retrieving her report, she exited her sleeping quarters to find Chancellor Palpatine in the living room, talking to Antellica and Arica. Captain Typho was approaching her.

"Milady, Chancellor Palpatine is here to speak with you."

_Well that's obvious, isn't it dimwit. Why else would he be here? But what could he have to say that couldn't have been said through our mental bond?_

Palpatine looked up as he saw Amidala approaching.

"My dear Senator," he greeted. "Good morning. I hope the day finds you well."

"As well as can be expected Chancellor." She sat down on one of the sitting room's two sofas and gestured for him to do the same beside her. "What with the assassination attempt last night." She smirked. "I suppose that's why you're here. To present your apologizes once more, and say how sorry you are. That, or you came to gloat about how you were right about the Jedi protecting me. They came in handy after all."

"Well yes, it would seem that they did." He took the seat Amidala had gestured to. "And perhaps I did come over to express how happy I am to see you alive and well. But that's not the only, or shall I say, _real reason_ I came here."

"Oh? And what was your real reason then Chancellor?" she asked as Antellica, Arica, and Typho exited the room, though they all went in separate directions.

Once they were officially gone she spoke again, but this time in a deadly whisper. "Spit it out Chancellor! Why are you here?"

Palpatine merely looked amused as he spoke. "Well Senator, it seems someone wants you dead."

Amidala rolled her eyes. "Obviously. We've had this conversation before."

"Yes, I know we have." Palpatine got up and walked towards the window straight ahead.

Raising her eyebrows at this, she smirked before going over to join him. She knew the only reason he went over there was because the surveillance cameras in the living room weren't aimed towards the window. They wouldn't be seen or overheard.

"This matter must be of quite importance for you to hide from security cameras," she observed.

"Yes, I would say it is." He turned his attention back to the window. "Anakin stopped by my office today."

There was a moment of silence after this pronouncement. Padme stood there, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for him to continue. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction he wanted by saying, _And?_

Padme had never been one for patience, and clearly he was testing her on that now. And while for sometime it seemed like she could hold out, eventually she grew tired of the pointless silence and gave in to his nonsense.

"And?"

He gave her a smirk of triumph before walking out onto the nearby balcony and stood. She followed, but still he remained silent, simply gazing out over the shuttles and speeders as they flew by. He was testing her patience to the limit now, and she was getting really angry. This was no time for a Sith patience lesson.

"Well get on with it already," she finally snapped.

She saw his self-satisfied smile. But after a moment he did continue. "It seems the Jedi think you'd be safer hiding on Naboo, compared to staying here."

Padme gave a small laugh. "Do they now?"

"Yes. I'm sure Anakin will be over in a little while to escort you to the refugee ship you'll be taking there."

"Refugee ship?!" she asked in confusion. " What _are_ you talking about? I'm not going back to Naboo. I'm staying right where I am. It's my duty to stay here. And nothing you, or the Jedi say is going to change that."

Palpatine appeared unmoved by Padme's defiance, which only angered her even more.

"I see," he said smoothly. "You are aware Senator, that I can make it an executive order for you to return to Naboo."

Padme swore. "You can't make me do jack!"

"I can." The Chancellor allowed a rare evil grin. "And I will. You _will_ return to Naboo disguised as a refugee. And you _will_ hide out at your lakeside mansion in the lake country. That is an order!"

Padme swore again ("Burn in hell old man!"), but Palpatine merely laughed. "I probably will Senator, I probably will."

Exiting the balcony, he continued to speak. "Well that is all my dear. I shall see you again soon. And I think you can make good use of your time on Naboo, alone with Anakin, if you get my meaning."

With a wink and a dry laugh, the Chancellor left her apartment.

Padme stood and watched him go, livid with rage, hands balled into fists. Oh yes, she knew what he meant all right. And she didn't like it. Not one bit. Yet it's not like she had much of a choice. Stalking back into her room, she found two things different about it:

1) – The window repair droid had arrived to put in a replacement window to the one Kenobi had crashed through the night before, and

2) – Antellica and Arica were busy packing her things.

They looked up when they saw her, but did not speak.

"So, I guess he told you then," she stated.

They both nodded.

Throwing her hands into the air in fury, she stalked over to her intercom and barked for Captain Typho to contact Representative Binks and inform him to come to her residence at once. She then went back into the living room to wait.

When Anakin arrived a few minutes later, she did not look up or speak to him, despite the fact that he'd said hello. She merely continued to examine her fingernails with rude interest. She knew he was watching her, but he didn't say anything else. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him head towards her room.

_He obviously must've sensed the girls in there and went in to chat,_ she thought bitterly.

When Jar Jar arrived a few moments later, she met him at the door.

"Senator Amidalee!" he exclaimed upon entering. "How great to see yousa again. Mesa heard about the assassination attempt last night. And mesa would like to say-"

"Let's keep this brief Jar Jar," she irritably cut across him. He gave a blink of confusion. "I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It'll be your responsibility to take my place in the Senate. I presume I will be able to trust you with this."

"Of course Senator. Mesa is honored to be taking on thisa heavy burden. Mesa accept this with moy moy humility, and ah-"

"Thank you Jar Jar, that will be all," and she proceeded to slam the door in the confused Gungan's face. Padme had abruptly cut him off on purpose. She had no wish to hear him chattering on about nonsense.

Turning, she saw Anakin off at a distance, in her room entranceway, watching her. She huffed and glared at him as she stalked towards and past him in the room.

"I do not like this idea of hiding."

"Don't worry," he said, following her into the room. "Now that the Council's ordered an investigation, it won't be long until Master Obi-Wan finds this bounty hunter."

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act, to not be here when it's fate is decided," she argued angrily as she began to snatch particles of clothing out of Antellica and Arica's hands to pack herself.

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us." Anakin simply stated.

She turned to him, her eyes flaring with rage. "How dare you? You arrogant son of bantha! Don't you dare tell me what to do you worthless-"

She abruptly stopped herself at the look of shocked disbelief on Anakin's face and gave a sniff. "Why Anakin, it would appear that someone's finally grown up."

Anakin gave a brief smile at this pronouncement, and then walking over to the window that was still being replaced said, "Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it."

He was a silent a moment before continuing. "Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan is a great mentor."

Padme suddenly looked up from her suitcase at the feeling of Anakin using the Force. And indeed he was. He was using it to float a little decorative crystal ball she had sitting near the window ledge.

"He's as powerful as Master Yoda, and as wise as Master Windu," he stated and then glanced over as if to make sure she was watching him 'show off' with the crystal ball. Padme was disgusted to see him using the Force so carelessly.

"I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. In some ways. Actually, a lot of ways. I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. But he feels that I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on."

The Sith Lady found it interesting how he was pouring his heart out to her like this. Obviously, he was expecting her to say something in reply, for he'd stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly.

"That must be frustrating."

"It's worse. He's overly critical. He never listens. He doesn't understand. And it's not fair."

Anakin's voice had taken on an angry sort of whiny tone. Padme felt the powerful urge to give him a tissue and quip, "Aww, poor baby," but didn't. Despite herself, she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him, cursing the Jedi for treating him like this.

"All mentors seem to have a way to see more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow."

Padme remembered all too well when she'd train with Sidious and he'd always find something that she was doing wrong, never the stuff she was doing right. Thankfully, she was a fast learner so this criticism didn't last very long.

Anakin heaved a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the suitcase she was presently filling. "I know."

Padme wasn't entirely sure what to say to Anakin, so decided to offer him some regular levelheaded advice.

"Anakin."

He looked up.

"Don't try to grow up too fast."

He stood up to face her. "But I am grown up. You said so yourself."

The look on his face was currently one of longing. And she knew if she didn't stop him, he'd end up kissing her right then and there. She didn't want that.

"Don't look at me like that," she commanded.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," she said viciously before stalking off, continuing to pack.

"Sorry milady," she heard him mutter. Yet when she turned back to look at him, she noticed he was smirking slightly.

"And you can take that arrogant smirk off your fat face," she spat.

"My face isn't fat," he protested, his smirk becoming more evident by the second.

She continued to glare at him, nevertheless, it didn't at all faze him as he continued to gaze at her with a look that clearly said, 'You know you like me. There's no reason trying to resist it.'

"Arica!" Padme suddenly shouted. This wasn't at all necessary since Arica was in fact standing no further than three feet away from her. Both girls jumped at the shout, but quickly composed themselves.

Arica stepped forward. "Yes, Padme?"

"Escort this arrogant Jedi boy out of here now. And keep him occupied until I finish changing into my," she coughed, "refugee clothes."

"I hear and obey mistress," she said with a mock bow. This brought a laugh from both Anakin and Antellica while Padme merely coughed.

"I can keep Anakin occupied too if you want," Antellica suggested.

"If I had wanted you to keep the Jedi boy (she refused to say his name) occupied until I finished I would have said so. But I didn't, so quiet!"

Antellica seemed a bit taken aback and hurt by her words, but merely nodded sadly and continued to pack.

When Padme looked back at Arica, though, it was to find her looking quite gleeful. She guessed this was because most of the time, out of the two of them, Arica was usually the one that got hollered at. Not that Padme always shouted at the twins, but she was always a very short-tempered person; and would always just let her anger out on people by shouting sometimes. Most said that it wasn't nice, but no one said anything about Padme being a nice person. Quickness to anger came with being on the dark side. Anakin, meanwhile, looked disturbed.

Sniffing, Arica took Anakin's arm and 'escorted' him out the room. They began smirking and whispering among themselves and by the time the door had closed behind them Padme could hear them laughing loudly.

She gave a snort of disgust and turned her attention back to Antellica.

"All your clothes are packed and sorted out milady," she spoke in a soft hurt filled voice. And when she then gave a soft little sniff Padme realized she was crying.

"Oh Antellica!" She walked over and enfolded the girl in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Although Antellica had a tendency to draw attention to herself, to the extreme that she often overshadowed and looked down on Arica, she was a very sensitive person. And it was hard sometimes to remember this being as Padme thought of Antellica as a younger version of herself. Not in appearance of course, but in attitude. After a few minutes Antellica calmed down.

"I really am sorry Antellica," she said to her. "It's just that I've been so frustrated with everything going on. And Sidious," she gave a sniff of disgust, "he wants me to hook up with Anakin while I'm hiding on Naboo with him."

As Antellica then began to help her into her 'refugee outfit' she continued. "You can't just tell someone to hook up on a whim. I really don't even like him that much. Well maybe a little, but just as a friend."

"But isn't that the reason you were born?" Antellica asked. "To help lure the 'Chosen One' to the dark side by marrying him?"

"Of course. I know that. I just…I don't know. Let's talk about something else."

The fact that Amidala was going into hiding was to remain completely confidential between the Jedi, Chancellor, Captain Typho, her handmaidens, Representative Binks, and the entire opposition against the Military Creation Act. The press and outside public were not to know about it. Because of this, the Senator decided to have Antellica stay on Coruscant acting as her. She'd wear a brunette wig and have a lot of makeup applied to make her look as much like Amidala as possible. The Senator believed they could pull it off and fool the outside public, for a little while anyway. She hoped she wouldn't be gone long.

When she finished changing, she and Antellica picked up her three suitcases and exited the room. Padme was a bit surprised to see that Anakin and Arica were nowhere to be found. Shrugging, she looked over to Captain Typho, who was approaching them.

"Milady, the shuttle which will take you to your transport has arrived."

"Thank you Captain," she said as Typho then took the two suitcases that she was carrying off her hands.

As they rode the elevator down, Padme asked the security captain where Anakin and Arica were. He said they were already down in the shuttle waiting along with Obi-Wan.

She nodded and the elevator doors opened.

After exiting the building and assuring a group of paparazzi and reporters that were waiting for her outside that she was fine and simply going to the Senate Building for an early meeting, they entered the shuttle.

The ride to the transport center was uneventful and spent in silence with the exception of two things:

1) – Amidala nodding and saying "Hello" to Obi-Wan, and him returning the gesture, and

2) – Anakin and Arica chatting quietly in the back of the shuttle about who knows what.

Every once in a while either one, or both of them, would make a loud outburst of laughter and giggles while looking at Antellica, who meanwhile threw the pair of them evil, disgusted looks.

Naturally, Padme could've eavesdropped on their conversation to see what was so humorous, but didn't really see the point.

When they arrived a few minutes later, they all made to exit the shuttle. Captain Typho took that moment to speak. "Be safe milady."

"Thank you Captain," she said with a smile. "Take good care of the girls. The threat's on you three now."

"He'll be safe with us," Arica joked as a way to lighten the mood. Anakin laughed and then proceeded to whisper something to her. She blushed furiously and gave him a mock punch on the arm.

Padme turned away in disgust at the sight of them to find Antellica looking at her with sad nervousness.

"You'll be fine," she assured her.

"It's not me Padme," Antellica protested. "I'm worried about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?"

Padme tried to put on as cheerful a face as possible concerning the situation. "Well then, my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."

She turned to smile at Anakin, but he was still conversing in whispers with Arica.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan suddenly said, breaking up Anakin and Arica's conversation. Arica walked off and Anakin turned towards his master.

Obi-Wan spoke in a commanding tone of voice. "Don't do anything without first consulting either myself, or the Council."

"Yes master," he said humbly nodding before going over to Antellica and giving her a hug while whispering something to her. When they broke apart, Antellica was beaming. Afterwards, he went back over to Arica. Padme quickly turned away and smiled at Obi-Wan. He returned it and assured, "I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly milady. You'll be back here in no time."

"I will be most grateful for your speed Master Jedi," she said.

He nodded and Anakin spoke to her. "It's time to go."

"I know," for she'd seen the crowds of middle-class and lower life people that were now heading towards the transport across from them.

She hugged both girls and said goodbye to Captain Typho before walking down the shuttle steps and towards the transport with R2 following. Anakin and Obi-Wan said their _force be with you_ goodbyes before Anakin joined her.

"This is my first assignment on my own," Anakin said from beside her. "I'm very excited about it."

Padme smiled. "I'm sure you are Anakin. And I'm happy I get to share your first assignment with you. Even if someone wants me dead."

She gave a dry laugh, to which Anakin soon joined in. R2 gave a little chirp behind them.

"So what are our aliases?" she asked.

"Brian and Kim Staffin from the Thousand Systems," he replied.

"Husband and wife, boyfriend and girlfriend, brother and sister, or cousins?" she asked although she already had a suspicion as to what the answer was.

"Uh, husband and wife," he answered. "If it were boyfriend and girlfriend we'd have different last names."

"Not necessarily," she replied. "Not every one who shares the same last name is related, just like everyone who shares the same first or middle name isn't related. What is your middle name anyway? Or do you even have one?"

"It's Hayden actually."

"Nice. I have two middle names. Zandeleigh and Naberrie, though I usually don't go by Naberrie all that much."

"Fascinating. Naberrie's the same surname as the deceased Naboo Royals," he stated.

"It is actually." Padme was slightly surprised he knew that. "But Naberrie isn't my last name, it's my middle name. Though as I said, I don't publicly use it. It always reminds people of the deceased Royals. How did you know that was their last name anyway?"

"When I was younger, I had to do a history report on ten different planets in the Mid Rim Territories," Anakin explained. "Naboo was one of the planet's I chose. The report required for me to give all sorts of background information about the planet. Habitat. Cultures. The royal family dynasty before Naboo began electing monarchs. To be honest with you, I found their deaths to be quite intriguing. Not the fact of them dying being intriguing," he quickly added at her interested raise of an eyebrow. "No. Just the way it happened. Right after the birth of Princess Maratina's daughter."

Padme really wanted to get off these shaky waters. This reminded her of before when Anakin had simply known her as a handmaiden, when in fact she had been the Queen. And now she was Naboo's Representative in the Senate, when in actuality she was the rightful heiress to the royal throne. Like before, it's not that she didn't want Anakin to know, he'd find out eventually. But now the time just wasn't right.

She simply gave a smile. "Yes, it was a pity about the family. But think of it this way: if the Royal House hadn't of been killed, I doubt you would've ever met me, being as I was Naboo's elected Monarch. If they were still alive, Naboo wouldn't have elected officials."

Anakin nodded. "True."

By now, they were approaching the entrance of the refugee transport and got in line with everyone else. Anakin handed his companion her alias identification card and transport ticket.

They boarded without a problem and headed for the room they were assigned to. It wasn't much of a room, but then Padme hadn't been expecting much. There was a bed, a fresher, and a small lamp atop an equally small nightstand, which a HV sat on. Once they entered and closed the door behind them, Padme asked in disgust, "This is it?"

"Yeah, it's not much. But I guess it'll have to do."

"How long will the flight be?" she asked while putting her things down.

"Eleven and a half hours because of all of the stops."

"Great. So we won't be here _that_ long."

Anakin put his stuff down next to hers and just stood there looking around. She then noticed him eying the Holovision.

"It would appear you'll have something to occupy your time with," she said with a nod to the HV.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," he said, still eying it.

Upon finishing up with putting down her things she turned to him. "Well Brian, why don't you say we go and get something to eat."

Anakin shrugged. "Why not? Lead the way Kimmy."

Padme offered him her hand, to which he eagerly took, and they made their way to the mess hall with R2.


	18. Twisting of the Jedi Code

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 4: Twisting of the Jedi Code

Upon arriving in the mess hall, Anakin and Padme got in line and received the food that was being served: Nutmeat soup, crackers, and a cup of steamed water.

"This is peasant food," she complained as soon as they seated themselves at a vacant table.

"Well it's better than nothing, I suppose," Anakin said, trying to make heart of the situation and dipped his spoon into the soup. As soon as the spoon reached his lips, however, he dropped it with a yelp and spit out the soup he'd had in his mouth.

"God, that's hot!" he exclaimed.

Padme merely laughed. "You know most people usually blow on hot soup or food before they eat it."

"True, true." He did this before eating his next spoonful of soup.

After two more spoonfuls, though, he gave the bowl's contents a strange look. "Is it just me, or does this soup taste like," he screwed up his face, "blah. Plain hot water mixed with plain nutmeat. No seasonings at all."

"Yeah, and they don't even have any seasonings up there," she agreed. "At least the crackers have seasoning."

"Yeah, I forgot about that."

Opening the cracker packets they had, Anakin broke his over his soup while Padme popped one into her mouth. As soon as she began to chew, however, she spit it out.

"These crackers are stale!"

"Stale?!" Anakin looked horrified as he gazed down at the insides of his soup bowl. It was filled entirely with crackers. Giving the bowl and its contents a look of disgust, he pushed it away from himself and said, "I'm going to get myself another. You want anything?"

"You can throw these crackers in the garbage," she replied, thrusting the packet into his hands. "But besides that no, I don't want anything."

"Right, well I'll be back. R2 can protect you while I'm gone," he quipped.

She laughed and R2 beeped his approval. As Anakin proceeded towards the counter, and Padme patted the little droid on its dome before turning back to her meal.

Her Jedi companion arrived back a few minutes later. "Well they have salt up there..." he began.

"Excellent," she said getting up. "I want some."

She then sat back down and gave Anakin a playful glare, crossing her arms. "You go up and get me some!" Her tone as playful as her glare.

"Well all right," he said getting up. "The only thing is there were maggots crawling around in the salt bowl, but if you're sure you want some…"

"That's disgusting! You're making this trash up, aren't you?"

"Go up there and see for yourself if you don't believe me. Besides, would I lie to you?"

"Hmm," she studied him a moment. "No, I suppose not."

She had stopped eating and looked into her soup bowl, as if looking for a maggot. When she found none, she looked back up. "This whole place is disgusting."

Anakin nodded and took a sip of his water, only to spit it back out with a yelp. "There's dirt in my water!"

Padme picked up her own cup and saw dirt in hers as well. She proceeded to dump it onto a nearby table. "This whole place is sick. I can't wait to get off."

"Yeah, me too."

They then went back to their eating.

"R2, go up and get me a napkin," she playfully commanded at the droid a few minutes later.

It chirped an affirmative before going. Anakin then pushed his bowl of soup away from him on the table. "I can't eat anymore of this crap."

But before she could say anything in reply, they both heard a commotion up at the counter where the food was being served. The droid that was serving the 'sick food' was shouting at R2. "Hey you! No droids! Get out of here!"

R2 gave a few mean and cruel beeps before coming back over to the chuckling Anakin and Padme. The droid handed his mistress her napkin with one of its extended little arms.

"Thank you R2."

"Beep bop."

Wiping her mouth with it, she brought her attention back to Anakin. He was staring at her again with that same look of longing from before. She grimaced before deciding to change the subject to the matter of the Jedi.

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi. Not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like…"

"Or be with the people I love," he abruptly added.

Padme was a little taken aback by this, but tried not to show it. "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

Once again, Anakin smiled one of his signature cocky grins before answering. "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life." He smirked. "So you might say we are encouraged to love."

_Leave it to Anakin to go twist up the Jedi Code._ But she thought his twisting of the code was quite humorous actually. She gave a slight smirk. "You've changed so much Anakin."

"And you haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams."

"Dreams, huh?" she asked. "You actually dreamed about me?"

Anakin nodded. "All the time."

She whistled. "Wow! Talk about a serious crush. Most people just forget their first crushes after a while and move on."

Anakin gave a sly smile. "Well, I wouldn't say I fall into the whole 'most people' category."

Padme smirked lightly and began idly twirling her soup around with her spoon.

The rest of the meal was uneventful to say the least. Upon finishing, they returned to their room and seated themselves on the bed, still conversing in disgust about the distasteful food.

"That soup was just plain nasty," Padme said. "I prefer the soups of elegance they serve at Biscuit Baron. I know the CEO of the restaurant chain so every time I go into any of their franchises I simply request whatever flavor I want of that or any kind of food and they give it to me."

"That much be nice," Anakin commented. "Did that come in part with the sponsorship they did with you during your Senatorial election?"

"In a way I suppose, but I'd known the CEO long before that. Met him at a charity event."

A moment of silence went by before Padme asked Anakin what exactly it was that happened after Obi-Wan went crashing out her bedroom window and he went running out of her room. The Jedi apprentice happily obliged and began to explain.

"I went down to the parking lot, and for a while couldn't find a speeder I really liked. I had to find something just right, you know, with an open cockpit, and the right speed capabilities. Eventually, I finally found one like that, and sped off into the night in search of Obi-Wan. I searched for him through the Force and finally found him falling in the air through traffic _(gasp)_ so pulled the speeder under him and he got in asking what had taken me so long. Once I told him, naturally, he began reprimanding me about how if I spent as much time practicing my saber techniques as I did my wit I'd rival Master Yoda as a swordsmen."

Padme mentally sneered. _Imagine that, a little green freak wielding a lightsaber._

"After that," he continued, "we chased the bounty hunter all around Galactic City."

At her look of confusion, he elaborated, "We'd spotted him while Obi-Wan was reprimanding me."

"Ah."

"Eventually, we lost him, and Obi-Wan, once again, began reprimanding me, saying it was my fault, and that if we'd gone the other way like he'd suggested we'd still be trailing him. Well while Obi-Wan was going on about all that, I was looking down through traffic when I suddenly spotted him. So without giving Obi-Wan another glance, I jumped out of the speeder _(gasp)_, and timed it just right so I'd land safely onto the bounty hunter's speeder."

"Wow, I'm impressed Anakin," Padme appraised and he seemed to puff out his chest with pride before continuing.

"After that, I tried as best I could to get inside the closed cockpit speeder. But all the while the bounty hunter was shooting at me with their blaster. Finally, I got on top of it and used my lightsaber to cut through the glass roof. Once this was done, I grabbed her hand and made her fire at the speeder's control stick. The speeder went out of control. I jumped off before it crashed landed on the ground. By now, mind you, we were in the underbelly of Galactic City, where all the clubs and such are. I gave chase after she got out of the wrecked speeder, pushing random bystanders out of the way in the process so I wouldn't lose her. I saw her run into a club, and was about to follow her in when Obi-Wan stopped me by calling by name. I turned and saw him running towards me. I told him she'd gone into the club, and do you know what he had the nerve to tell me?"

Padme shook her head.

"'_Patience Anakin. Use the Force. Think.'"_ He said this in a mocking voice which Padme assumed was supposed to sound like Obi-Wan's.

"He then told me she'd gone in there to hide, not to run. And then-" Anakin abruptly stopped himself, and cleared his throat before continuing. "And thrn we went into the club and-"

"Obi-Wan said something else, didn't he?" she asked with a sly smirk.

"No. No, he didn't say anything else. Now where was I?"

But Padme sensed that Anakin felt uneasy and that he was lying. "You know Anakin, I can always tell when I'm being lied to. Call it a gift of mine. And I know right now that you're lying to me."

Anakin simply looked at her a moment before putting his head down and muttering to the floor, "He gave me back my lightsaber and began to lecture me about how 'this weapon is your life.'"

"He gave you back your lightsaber?" she repeated. "Why? How come you didn't have it with you?"

Again, he addressed the floor. "I dropped it when I was cutting open the bounty hunter's speeder roof."

Padme raised an eyebrow. "And I notice how cleverly you forgot to mention that earlier."

Anakin once again cleared his throat and looked up. "Yes, well, moving on. We went into the club and Obi-Wan told me to go and find her while he had a drink."

"Obi-Wan drinks?!" she asked in mild humor.

Anakin gave an amused smile. "Occasionally." After a brief pause he continued. "Anyway I went around the club looking for her, however, I never found her."

He addressed the floor again. "It turns out Obi-Wan found her first. You see I didn't sense her sneak up behind me. She would've shoot me in the back too had Obi-Wan not sensed her in time and sliced off the arm which was holding the blaster with his lightsaber."

Anakin again faced her. "We took her outside and asked her if she knew who it was she was trying to kill. She said it was a Senator from Naboo. Obi-Wan then asked who had hired her. She said it was just a job. I tried asking her gently who'd hired her. But when she didn't respond, I then demanded for her to tell us now."

Padme smirked.

"She said it was a bounty hunter called- but she was never able to finish because right at that moment she was suddenly shot by a toxic dart from, we're guessing, the bounty hunter that'd hired her. We weren't able to get a good look at him before he flew off with a jetpack, but from what we could tell in the lightened night, he wore silver armor. The dart killed the bounty hunter almost instantly. Before she died, though, she did say she was sorry.

"We returned to your apartment and told Captain Typho of what had happened, and after checking to see you were safe, returned to the temple to have a meeting with the Council scheduled. Early the next morning we gave our report, and it was from there that it was decided you should go in hiding on Naboo. I didn't think you'd want to leave the capital because of your leading of the opposition against the Republic's Grand Army, and voiced this to the Council. It was because of that that Master Windu asked me to go to the Chancellor to speak with you about the matter."

"Hmm." Padme thought over all the information Anakin had just told her. "Well I still don't like the idea of hiding, but I suppose it's for the best."

He nodded and she smiled. "Thank you for telling me that Anakin. Maybe you can tell me another one of your Jedi adventures sometime."

"Sure I'd love too," he started.

"But not now," she added, for it looked like Anakin was about to launch into another tale, right then and there.

Shrugging, he admitted a tired yawn, and Padme sensed that he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

"You should get some rest," she suggested. "You had a busy night last night."

"I'm not tired," he protested.

"Really? Remember Anakin, I know when I'm being lied to."

Anakin gave out a loud sigh. "Well, maybe a little."

She raised an eyebrow and he sighed again. "Maybe a lot."

"Go on. Get some rest." She gestured towards the bed.

"You don't mind?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course not. Go on."

Anakin climbed onto the bed and after a few minutes she heard him begin to snore, letting her know he was asleep.


	19. The Cruelty of a Sith

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 5: The Cruelty of a Sith

Anakin slept for the next seven and a half hours, in which time Padme continued reading her _A Self-help Guide of How to Get Even Richer When you're Already Rich_ novel.

It was around this time, while reading about how to bribe people into giving you access codes to their bank account, that Anakin muttering in his sleep suddenly interrupted her.

"No."

She stopped reading. However, when Anakin didn't say anything else, she went back to her book.

"No!" Anakin said louder this time. Padme shot a glare over at him above her book, but continued reading all the same.

"NO!"

Padme jumped this time, for Anakin had nearly shouted. Muttering a curse, she resumed reading her book.

"Mom," Anakin muttered.

_What?_

"Mom, no."

_What the hell?_

"Idiot. Shut up." She knew he couldn't hear her, but somehow it just made her feel better to reprove him aloud. She was just going back to her book, when Anakin continued to mutter even more in his sleep. She angrily snapped her book shut and glared over at him.

"No. No, no please."

She was now starting to get a bit worried. As Anakin continued to plead with whoever was in his dream, she got up off the floor and shook him awake.

"Anakin! Anakin, wake up!"

He finally woke and rolled from his side to his back. He sat up when he saw her. "Padme!"

"Are you alright Anakin? You were muttering in your sleep."

"Yes. I'm…I'm fine."

He said this not looking at her, and she knew he was lying again, but chose not to push it. Instead, she changed the subject.

"Well I figured we have about two hours and some change left on our journey. What would you like to do to help the time go by?"

Anakin glanced around the room a moment before setting sights on the Holovision. "I think I'd like to fix that."

"Well I can't help you with that," she said. "As I told you before, I'm not good when it comes to mechanics."

"Then what are you supposed to do while I work on it?"

"I'm sure I can find something to do what with the things I have in my suitcase."

"Such as?"

"Oh you know, some basic necessities: a few Holodiscs, books, notepads, my journal, photo albums, and my trusty holocamera. I enjoy taking and looking at stills. It's one of my hobbies."

"One of my favorite hobbies is looking at myself in the mirror," Anakin quipped.

Padme playfully swatted him before she proceeded to rummage through her suitcase, figuring out what she was going to do. In the end, she decided to continue reading her book. Anakin, meanwhile, kept himself occupied with the Holovision.

Just as he was finishing up with it a few hours later, an announcement was made over the loud speaker.

"_Attention all occupants: we are now entering the atmosphere of Naboo. All remaining passengers are to report to the main hanger of the ship and await exiting."_

Gathering their things, the Senator and the Jedi did as instructed and exited the ship once it landed at the Theed Central Transport Center.

They, that is to say Amidala, were to report to the Theed Royal Palace as soon as they arrived. The Senator was to meet with Queen Jamilla about the assassination attempts and the comings and goings of the Senate, mainly concerning the Military Creation Act.

On their way to the Palace, Padme and Anakin busied themselves with conversation.

"I never enjoyed wearing the customary white makeup that's required of electoral Monarchs while I was Queen," she was saying. "It took so long to do, and I just didn't like it."

"I think it's strange actually, since no one in the original Royal House was required to wear makeup during their rule," Anakin commented. "I never quite got what was up with that. In my eyes, it makes them look stupid. Especially the elected Kings; in particular King Phinueos."

Padme laughed. "Well, Phinueos was a pitiful airhead. The makeup just went in stride with that."

Anakin laughed. "I still don't see how he could've ran for two terms. I think he must've paid someone off."

"Probably," she laughed.

"But from what I've read Padme, you did an amazing job as Queen. The people you served thought you were the best Monarch they'd had since the Royals died," he informed. "They even tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office."

The former Queen rolled her eyes. She remembered all too well. "I was relived when my two terms were up. Not that I didn't enjoy being Queen, I did. It's just that after eight years, I got bored with the job and wanted to move on to something else. Something more challenging. So when Jamilla asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I agree with her," Anakin responded. "I think the New Republic needs you. I'm glad you choose to serve."

"Of course you are," she said with a sly smile. "Otherwise you may have never seen me again."

Anakin blushed a little and stared at the ground. The rest of the trip to the Palace was spent in silence, as a result.

When Jedi and Senator arrived at the Palace threshold, the Royal Guard stationed at such snapped to attention and saluted them. "Welcome Senator Amidala. Master Jedi. You are expected."

_No joke!_

He opened the door and ushered them in. On their way to the throne room, he announced their presence over a comlink, so when they arrived, Padme wasn't surprised to see Queen Jamilla waiting at the door to greet them.

"Senator Amidala! It's so good to see you alive!"

_What'd you expect me to do, suddenly croak?_

Nonetheless, she stepped forward and embraced the Queen.

After more greetings were done, and she introduced Anakin to the court ("Naboo's hero has returned!" Governor Bibble exclaimed, to which Anakin smiled proudly), they got right down to business.

"If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to lead to a Civil War," Amidala began.

"It's unthinkable!" Governor Bibble exclaimed. "There hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the New Galactic Republic."

"Do you see any way through negotiations to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?" Queen Jamilla asked.

"Not if they feel threatened," the Senator replied. "My guess is they'll turn to the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guild for help."

"It's outrageous!" Bibble exclaimed again. "That after three trials on the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I feel the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis."

_Shut up old man._

"We must keep our faith in the Republic." Queen Jamilla rose from her throne.

Amidala soon followed suit, but silently snorted at what the 'Queen' had just said. "The day we stop believing democracy can work," Jamilla continued, "is the day we lose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes," Amidala commented.

"In the meantime we must consider your own safety," Jamilla said.

Governor Bibble then spoke up. "What is your suggestion Master Jedi?"

"Master Jedi?!" Amidala laughed. "I'm sorry Governor, but Anakin isn't a Jedi yet. He's still a Padawan Learner. However, I was thinking-"

"Hold on a minute," Anakin suddenly interrupted.

Amidala turned to look at the irritated Padawan. All the while she'd been 'mocking him', in actuality, merely clarifying a simple error, she'd sensed his irritation towards her growing more and more by the second. His facial expression only confirmed this.

"Excuse me," she said and turned back to Jamilla, as if there had been no interruption. "I was thinking I'd stay at my beautiful mansion in the Lake Country. That part of the planet and Lake Country is very isolated."

"Excuse me," Anakin said interrupting once more, the anger quite obvious in his tone now. "I'm in charge of security here, milady."

Amidala openly scoffed at the sight of him, with hands on his hips. "Need I remind you _Padawan_ Skywalker that this is my home and I know it quite well that's why we're here. I suggest you keep your fat mouth shut when no one's speaking to you. And besides, it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance."

Anakin nodded his head respectfully and smiled a sick, forced smile. "Sorry milady."

She smirked triumphantly at Anakin before turning back to Jamilla with a gentle smile.

"Perfect. It's settled then," the Queen said.

"Yes." Padme threw another smirk over at Anakin, but he had his head down. She addressed Jamilla once more. "I wonder if I could use one of your handmaidens' rooms to change out of these," she coughed, "refugee clothes?"

"Of course," the Queen replied. "You may use Eirtae's room. Whom if I remember correctly, was one of your own handmaidens as Queen."

"Yes," she said somewhat distantly, not at all caring. "I do think I would remember that your highness. After all, it's only been two years since I stepped down from the throne."

"Of course," Jamilla said, giving her a slight nod. "Then you won't need direction to it, I'm assuming?"

"Naturally no," Padme replied with a nod. She then turned to look in Anakin's direction.

"Come Padawan Skywalker!" she said more as a command than a request, and proceeded towards the room without even looking to see if he was following or not. She sensed rather than heard him follow nevertheless.

Once changing into a beautiful sky blue, two-piece long sleeve mini top and double slitted skirt costume with a matching silver/blue jacket/cape, Padme exited the room to smirk at Anakin.

"Come Padawan," she once again commanded, turning her back to him, for she knew by last time she'd called him that he didn't like it.

_Who cares? I enjoy aggravating people._

Leaving the Palace, they began to walk the streets of Theed.

Padme turned to find Anakin staring at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with her. Taking on a smirk once more, she queried in a mock baby tone of voice, "Aw, what is wrong little baby Padawan Anniekin."

The look of Anakin's face was priceless as he looked up at her; quite disgusted with the way she was treating him. "You think I'm still the little boy I was when we first met," he spat. "Well the truth is I've changed. I've grown up."

The Sith Lady snorted. "Whatever Ana-I think I'm all grownup-kin."

"Where are we going?" he abruptly asked in a would-be calm voice.

"To Theed's central shopping center downtown for groceries," she answered.

"Can't we just catch a shuttle or something?" he asked a bit agitated.

"What's wrong with walking?" Padme wanted to know. "It's a beautiful day out. Besides, why should I pay some fat, freaky alien to take me someplace I can walk to?"

To this, Anakin had no reply. He just kept looking ahead in silence. Padme sniffed her noise in the air at this in victory.

Upon arriving at the Theed Central Shopping Center, approximately a half-mile south of the Palace grounds, Amidala strolled up to a police officer scouting the docking bay surrounding it and introduced herself.

"Senator Amidala!" the policeman exclaimed, shaking her hand with a firm yet vigorous touch. "Wow! This is quite a surprise and honor."

"Yes," she said dryly. "But I wonder if you could do something for me?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Well you see, me and my Jedi protector here," she jerked her head in Anakin's direction (he was standing a few paces away, taking in the sights and sounds that were Theed, Naboo once more) "have some grocery shopping to do before we go to my lovely lake country mansion to hide." She added in a dramatic whisper, "You know, the assassination attempts."

"Oh yes, yes I heard," the policeman, whose nametag read 'Cedric', also whispered.

"Anyway," she raised her voice again, "I was wondering if you'd hold our things," she pointed to the suitcases, "while we shopped."

"Of course, of course." Cedric opened the driver's side passenger door to his land speeder. "You can put your things right in here."

Padme handed over her things, took off her jacket/cape due to the high humidity, thanked Cedric, and went to a nearby Supermarket – Bistro Foods – for purchases.

Since neither Padme nor Anakin knew how long they'd be staying on Naboo, the Senator decided to stock up on a large amount of food. She hoped they wouldn't be here too long. Yet all the same, it was better to buy too much, compared to too little.

Afterwards, the duo, with help from Bistro Food workers, loaded the over a hundred purchases made onto Cedric's police speeder outside, since the officer suggested taking Padme and her things to the docks of the Lake Country and the offer was graciously accepted.

Upon reaching Theed's Boat Docks roughly an hour later, the weather had completely made a turn for the for the worst in hotness. So while Cedric and Anakin loaded the groceries onto Amidala's own personal yacht, _Princess Padme,_ she changed into yet another luxurious costume. But this one being a flowing multicolor white open-back dress, and equally white flat sandals.

Being as the _Amidala Lake Estate_ was far out into the ocean, on an island with some other properties Padme owned, she'd acquired a yacht to get to and fro her home privately by land if she wished it. Though, usually she just flew in via starship.

By the time Padme was finished changing in her quarters aboard _Princess Padme_, Cedric and Anakin were finished loading everything on deck. Cedric was bid adieu with a 500 credit from the Senator, and she and her Jedi protector were off to the _Amidala Lake Estate: _a beautiful lakeside mansion that she sometimes referred to as a Palace.

Padme manned the yacht, being as it belonged to her, and had been made especially for her. A fact she made quite clear to Anakin, who'd insisted upon driving it himself.

On the way there, she told him how they'd have servants and such at the estate to wait on them, and a few security guards. She also told him all about her home and the surrounding property she owned.

Her mansion was located on the Lake Country Island of Miabi. The other property she owned on the island surrounded her house as a way of keeping her place of residence private. It was a mixture of land and small houses where her servant girls and security personnel stayed when she was not there. Besides her properties many other people lived on Miabi, though, it was a very isolated and expensive area. It only featured a few small convenient stores and an upper class boarding school for higher learning. Besides that, if residents wanted anything, they'd have to return to the main land via small boats down at the dock.


	20. Stolen Kiss

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 6: Stolen Kiss

When _Princess Padme_ docked into the harbor of the _Amidala Lake Estate _twenty minutes after leaving the docks in Theed, two security guards and servant girls a piece came on board to carry off their things. Anakin made to help them, but Padme quickly brought a halt to this.

"That's their job."

Once off the ship and they entered Amidala's home, the filthy rich Senator gave Anakin a grand tour of her mansion. It was, of course, glamorous and elegant. It boasted fifteen bedrooms/freshers, which were on the second and third levels. And additionally, there were two extra freshers on the basement and first level. Also, in the basement was a den and workout room. On the first level, a kitchen, living room, the Senator's office, and another den. A library was on the fourth level, along with another fresher and exercise/training room. On the fifth level was where Padme kept all of her different star cruisers, so it was something of a garage.

Anakin she was pleased to say was astounded by it all.

"Wow. It's just...wow."

"I know it is. It's really great, but a lot to take in for someone who's not used to all this. Come on! I want to show you something else."

Padme led Anakin back onto the second level, into her bedroom, and outside to the large balcony overlooking the sea.

"I used to come to the Lake Country on school retreats when I was younger. I would swim to that island everyday," she nodded towards the small patch of land that was about five miles into the water from the shore of her property.

"I love the water. I used to lie out in the sun to dry myself, and try to guess the names of the birds singing while rolling around in the sand."

"I don't like sand," Anakin said after a brief pause. This didn't surprise her as he used to live on a planet entirely made up of it.

"It's course and rough and irritating," he continued. "And it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft and smooth."

Padme wasn't even listening to what Anakin was saying. She was gazing down at the beach outside her house and the palm trees surrounding it. Although she'd seen them plenty of times before, their beauty always captivated her, most especially if she hadn't seen it in a while. Suddenly, she felt Anakin's smooth warm hand sliding up her exposed back. She was a little puzzled, but didn't shout or jerk away as may have been expected. She simply, slowly turned to face him to find the not yet a man, though not exactly a boy either smiling at her. She looked at him, but didn't smile back. She simply gazed into his beautiful baby blue eyes for she didn't know how long, getting lost in them. Then, all of a sudden, she saw Anakin leaning towards her, she was leaning towards him, and their lips met.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before she realized what exactly was happening. She jerked herself away gasping for air.

"What are you doing?! You should not of done that to me!"

She was so angry with herself for letting that happen, although if she was to go by Sidious' plan this is what she was supposed to do.

_But what if I don't want to do what Sidious says? Well I suppose he'd kill me, but all the same..._

Padme was so caught up in her own thoughts that she barely registered Anakin apologizing for what he'd done.

After a few more minutes of standing at the balcony's edge, gazing out at the island, Padme decided to go to it. Turning to Anakin, she said, "I'm going to take _Princess Padme_ to the island. I think it'd be nice to have a picnic lunch there. And I can show you around. What do you think?"

Anakin, who had been gazing ahead, not looking at her as she spoke, suddenly turned. "Oh, um yeah. That sounds nice, I guess," he said a bit hesitantly.

"Look if you don't want to go you don't have to. I just thought...well...that...you'd be interested. But I guess I was wrong."

She turned away and began to leave with her head down and gave a cry-like sniff to make it seem to Anakin that he had hurt her feelings. She was quite good at this. Acting sad to make people feel sorry for her or make them feel ashamed of themselves. It won elections; rather it be monarchical or senatorial. And she sensed that with Anakin it was working.

"No, no Padme. I am interested. Really I am," he said walking after her and turning her to face him. "I was just...I don't know. Lost in thought I guess."

"Right. Well I'm going to change into a proper picnic wear outfit. Why don't you tell the servant girls to make us some sandwiches and such; I think they're in the kitchen."

Of course she didn't think they were in the kitchen; she knew they were there. She had sensed their presences there when she reached to find them, but naturally she wasn't going to tell Anakin that.

"Okay." Anakin exited her room, closing the door behind him.

Padme changed into a flowered yellow blouse and yellow stretch pants, and put her hair in buns, each on either side of her head with ribbons. She also decided to bring her holocamera with her.

At the finish, she went down to the kitchen to find her three servant girls, the near-Padme look-a-like Dorme Travelen and the wavy auburn haired Leslie and Lizzie Dayaden, making Nerfburgers. She smirked when she saw Anakin putting bags of all sorts of junk food in the picnic basket assigned for the lunch. He was currently munching on a bag of graham crackers.

"A bit munch don't you think Anakin?" she asked teasingly as she put two bottles of Liquid Galaxies (a great tasting beverage which poured out in thick droplets, each appearing to be a tiny galaxy of stars) in the basket.

"Maybe a bit." He looked and sounded slightly embarrassed. "Maybe I should put some of this back." He was about to take a box of Doughnuts out of the basket when she stopped him.

"No, no, leave it. I'm a pretty big eater myself. I'm sure we'll find room for it all."

"What's with both Liquid Galaxies?" Anakin wanted to know.

"One's for you, and the other's for me, silly. That way we don't have to bring cups. We can drink right out of the bottle. I usually do anyway."

"Really? So do I! It's just that Obi-Wan usually always reprimands me for doing it. He says that's what cups were made for, and that if I drink out of the bottle he won't be able to have any because of germs. But who cares is the way I see it; more for me!"

This brought a laugh from both of them.

As soon as Dorme loaded the picnic basket and a blanket onto _Princess Padme,_ Padme and Anakin set sail for the island.


	21. Teasing a Senator

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 7: Teasing A Senator

Upon arriving at the island, Padme insisted that Anakin carry their brought items off the ship because her "arms were too weak" and didn't "feel like lifting anything."

He knew she was joking, but being the gentleman he was, carried them off for her anyway.

Beyond the beach was a lush grassy field, and beyond that were beautiful roaring waterfalls. She was glad she'd brought her holocamera along. She always enjoyed taking holographic still-images.

As they walked over to the center-most section of the field, she asked Anakin what he thought of the island.

"It's beautiful."

Laying down the sitting blanket, Anakin motioned for her to seat herself before he did. As predicted, all the food that had been brought was eaten in no time.

Abruptly afterwards, Anakin asked, "Did you have any crushes or boyfriends growing up, Padme?"

She was a bit taken aback by the question, but decided to humor him.

"I don't know," she said vaguely. "What do you think?"

"What I think?" he repeated. She nodded. "I'd like to think that you didn't...but I know that's hardly possible."

"Really? Why?" She was curious to know.

"Well, everyone's had at least one crush in life," he explained. "Someone they've met that they like and might have feelings for; rather it be attraction or more."

With a raised eyebrow, she decided to keep up the joke. "Yeah, I was secretly married once to this boy named Palo." She ignored Anakin's gasp of disbelief and continued. "We met in a Legislative Youth Program when I was twelve. He was a few years older than I was, and very cute. Dark curly hair, blue dreamy eyes..."

"This is a joke, right?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

He didn't look convinced. "I may not have the special gift you do in detecting lies, but this just sounds so far-fetched to me."

"Why?"

"Because, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Again, why?"

"For one, if you did secretly marry this guy, Palo," he said the name with a trace of disgust, "why aren't you together anymore and whatever happened to him?"

"He died."

Anakin blinked in confusion. "Died?"

She nodded.

"Why, what happened?"

"A very tragic accident."

After a moment, she continued. "He got stabbed to death by a bunch of gangsters." She gave a sarcastic sniff. "Too bad. If not for that I'm sure we would've had a promising future together."

Anakin was now wearing a smirk. "I still think this is a joke."

She shrugged. "You can think whatever you want; it doesn't change anything. I meanwhile went off into public service."

"A fascinating career choice Padme," he said sarcastically.

"You really don't like politicians do you?" she asked.

"I like two or three," he replied. She raised an eyebrow. "But I'm really not sure about one of them."

She chuckled at Anakin's little quip and he soon followed suit.

"I don't think the system works," he suddenly stated, his tone serious.

"How would you have it work then Anakin?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"I think the politicians should sit down and discuss the problem. Agree with what's in the best interest of all the people, and then do it."

"That's exactly what we do," she explained. "The trouble is the people don't always agree."

"Then they should be made too."

Padme laughed. "By who? Who's going to make them?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. Someone."

"You?!" she asked amusingly.

"Of course not me!"

"But someone?" she pressed.

He nodded. "Someone wise."

Again, she rose an eyebrow. "Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."

Anakin merely smirked. "Well, if it works."

Padme slowly turned to look at him, hardly believing what she was hearing, when she saw that it looked as though he was holding back laughter.

"You're making fun of me!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"No, no! I'd be much to frightened to tease a Senator." He finally let out his laughter and got up, running towards one of the nearby shaaks, a docline herd animal, which inhabited the island.

As she watched him go, she thought to herself. He wasn't really that bad of a guy, she supposed. Yet still...

Looking over at him now, she laughed. He was riding one the shaaks the way a surfer rides the waves of water on a board. Still laughing, she got up and ran over to get a closer look.

He'd been laughing heartily while riding the creature, when suddenly he fell off. Padme waited a few moments, but he didn't get up. He didn't move at all, he just lay there.

She was slightly confused by this. Strolling over to where he was, she asked, "Anakin? Are you alright?"

Upon reaching him, she bent down and rolled him over to find him laughing. Smirking, she playfully punched him in the face, but Anakin continued to laugh and soon she joined in. They rolled around together in the grass for a while and then just laid there with her on top of him, smirking smiles at one another. Suddenly, for a reason she didn't know, Padme bent down and kissed Anakin on his cheek, causing him to blush slightly. Getting up off of him, she held out her hand to him. He took it and she led him over to one of the other shaaks. Secretly using the Force to hold and steady the shaak in place, she and Anakin climbed up onto it and took off.

After riding for about twenty minutes, Padme fell off of the shaak laughing. Anakin jumped off as well and landed on the ground next to her. Jumping up, she ran over to the shore of the waterfalls with Anakin running after her. Once there, she sat down, took her shoes off, and dipped her feet into the cold water. Her Jedi companion sat down next to her and did the same. Being the fact that the waterfalls were so loud, the two of them had to lean in close to each other to hear one another speak. That, or shout.

Eventually growing bored with just sitting, Padme dried her feet on the warm grass and got up. Anakin did the same.

"How about some stills?" she asked, taking out her holocamera.

"Sure, why not?" he replied.

The next few minutes or so were spent with her taking individual shots of him, he taking individual shots of her, and she having him use the Force to have the holocamera take stills of them together.

"That was quite fun exactly," she said at the end of the still-image op, as they were putting their shoes back on.

"Yeah it was," he agreed.

"And you got to show off with your little Jedi tricks," she added teasingly.

Anakin puffed his chest out. "Yeah, well, you know." His attempt at being modest didn't go over that well. It was obvious he was quite pleased with himself for impressing her.

Abruptly, it started to thunder and the sky became filled with dark clouds.

"Looks like it's going to rain," he commented.

_Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out,_ Padme thought sarcastically.

"Well, I suppose not," he replied.

She slowly turned around to look at him; shock evident all across her face. "Did you just read my thoughts Padawan?" she asked sternly.

Anakin quickly looked down. "Well, I-"

"Keep out of my head Skywalker," she snarled angrily, getting up and stalking towards her yacht.

The sky began pouring with rain not long after. Slowing down from her run, Padme stopped to pick up the blanket they'd been using earlier and wrapped it around herself before setting off again. She sensed Anakin running behind her, and when he caught up with her, she saw that he had the picnic basket with him.

At boarding _Princess Padme_, she answered his unsaid question. "Yes, you may drive the ship back to the house."

They arrived back at the _Amidala Lake Estate_ a few minutes later. Upon descending the ship, Padme saw that her trio of servant girls was waiting for them. The doors were thrown open for them as they approached, followed by Leslie telling them dinner was being prepared and that fresh clothes had been laid out for the both of them.

Nodding in thanks, they went to their own separate rooms to change, Anakin being led to his room by Lizzie.

After changing into the black leather dress that was picked out for her and putting her hair in a elegant, braided ponytail, Padme turned her computer on, uploaded all the still-images that were taken from earlier, and printed them off. She then went to see Anakin in his room. However, he wasn't there, so she reached out for his Force signature and found it in the living room downstairs. Sure enough, that's where she found him, sitting on the sofa watching Holovision. It was a sports channel from the looks of it.

"Hello," she greeted him.

"Hi," he said waving, but not looking at her. He was too preoccupied watching a Podrace that was blaring on the HV screen.

She sat down next to him. "Well, I ran off all the stills from earlier if you'd like to see them," she said handing him the folder.

"Oh um sure," he said still not looking at her, his eyes glued to the HV screen.

"Listen, if you think I'm still mad about the whole 'you reading my mind thing' I'm not," she said to him, knowing full well that that would get his attention away from the Holovision.

It did. "Look, I'm really sorry about that," he said with a shy smile.

"It's alright. Now the photos?" She once again held out the folder.

He took them with a smile.

"Milady?"

Padme looked up to see Lizzie standing in the entrance of the living room.

"Is the food ready?" the Sith asked.

"Yes milady."

"Good."

She and Anakin proceeded to follow Lizzie out the room and into the glamorous dining hall.

"Thank you Lizzie, but we can serve our own selves," she said before Lizzie could even speak.

"Of course milady." She bowed herself out the room.

For dinner, they had Kommerken steak with biscuits and vegetables. For desert they had fruit.

During the meal, Padme asked Anakin to tell her some more of his exciting Jedi adventures. He happily obliged.

"And so when we got to them," he was saying at the beginning of dessert. "We went into aggressive negotiations. Thank you," he added for Dorme had just placed another piece of fruit on his plate.

_He's such the gentleman. All I do is nod my head at them. I never thank them._

Padme got back to the current topic. "Aggressive negotiations? What's that?" she asked confused.

"Oh well, negotiations with a lightsaber."

"Oh!" This exclamation was followed by a laugh.

Drawing her attention to her fruit, she was just about to cut into it when suddenly it flew into the air towards Anakin. She gave him a confused look.

Catching the fruit in hand, he placed it on his plate and said, "If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy," while cutting a singular slice off. He then flew the slice of pear back over to her, and she caught it with her fork before eating it with a smirk. Anakin smiled back.

"Thank you Anakin, but I do think I can eat the rest on my own."

He nodded, still smiling, and flew the pear back over to her.


	22. Confessions of a LoveStruck Jedi

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 8: Confessions of a Teenage Love-Struck Jedi

Once they finished eating, Padme suggested they look at the still-images in the den with the beautiful fireplace. Anakin laughed when he saw the stills of himself and commented that the Senator looked very beautiful in all of the ones she was in.

"Thank you Anakin," she said, placing the stills back in their folder. She turned her attention towards the fireplace, watching the flames flying around within it.

A few moments of silence went by before Anakin spoke. "From the moment I met you," she turned her head to face him, "all those years ago. Not a moment's gone by when I haven't thought of you."

He gave a brief sigh before he continued. "And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony."

Padme was slightly puzzled. _Agony?_

"The closer I get to you, the worse it gets." Anakin began to move closer to her, but she moved herself away from him. "The thought of not being with you, I can't breathe."

_Perhaps you need to see a doctor,_ she thought sarcastically.

"I'm haunted my the kiss that you should never have given me-"

"What?!" Padme protested in disgusted outrage. "The kiss _I_ gave?!"

Anakin ignored her protest. "My heart is beating, hoping that that kiss will not become a scar."

As he said the last part, he tried to move even closer to her, but she again moved even further away and glared at him. He seemed undeterred by it.

"You are in my very soul," he continued. "Tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything that you ask?" He then looked at her expectantly. She, however, didn't know what to say. She was totally taken aback by him once again pouring his heart out to her. She knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him to beat it. But then, there was the matter of Sidious. He wouldn't be pleased if she violated orders. She had been all but ordered to go through with them. So despite her better wishes, she simply looked at Anakin a moment before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Anakin seemed a bit shocked by this, but kissed her back all the same.

As the kisses got more heated, their hands began to wonder and clothes began to be discarded.

When finally all their clothes were off, Padme and Anakin laid down in front of the warm fireplace and made love multiple times, not caring how loud their moans of pleasure were.

Eventually stopping, they both lay naked on the floor in front of the once blazing fire, which was now going out, panting.

Catching her breath, Padme moved into her lover's arms and kissed him again. "Anakin, I don't care that you're studying to become a Jedi and I'm a Senator. I love you and I just want us to be happy."

"Oh Padme," Anakin sighed. "I love you too; so, so much. Make love to me again."

By the time they were finished their second round, the pair were utterly exhausted, but able to pull themselves off the floor and up to Padme's bedroom. They both collapsed onto the bed. Anakin was asleep almost instantly, and though Padme had been slightly worn out by the evening's activities, she was nowhere near as tired as Anakin.

As she lay next to him with his arms around her, she thought over what she'd done. It was the right thing of course and _gods _had it felt good. Her relationship with Anakin may not be so bad after all.

Pulling herself out of his arms ever so slightly as not to disturb him, Padme got up off the bed and retrieved her comlink. Going into the adjoining fresher, she dialed the number to Antellica's own comlink to see how she and Arica were.

They were fine, however, another assassination attempt had occurred soon after the Senator's leave of the capital.

"_This jet-pack armored hunter came blasting in through your bedroom window," _Antellica explained._ "Fortunately, I was in there at the time so-"_

"Hang on a second," Padme said slightly suspicious. "What were you doing in my bedroom?"

"_I was looking for your 'How to Get Even Richer When You're Already Rich' novel, but-"_

"Oh, I'm still reading that. Sorry."

_"No sweat. Anyway,"_ Antellica continued. _"I was in there looking for that with my back to the window when suddenly I heard this crash from behind me. When I whipped around I saw, as I said earlier, a jetpack-armored bounty hunter with a blaster raised. I, of course, wasn't scared. I'd kind of been expecting something of the sort to happen, but not during the bright sunshine of day. He told me not to move or he'd shoot, but I was pretty much like whatever man. Clearly this upset him, for he fired, only I moved out of the way in time. He kept continually firing, and I kept jumping and backflipping around the room, evading his shots."_

_"That's when I came in,"_ Arica said, joining in the tale. _"I had my blaster with me and started firing at the scum. Yet because of his armor, it didn't do anything. Frustrated, I started throwing things at him. All types: books, trash cans, the little coffee table you had next to your bed..."_

"WHAT?!" Padme exclaimed in disbelief. Then remembering Anakin was in the other room lowered her voice. "What? Did you actually think throwing things was going to do any good to stop a top notch assassin?!"

_"Well actually yeah. I mean, I don't know,"_ Arica said a bit sheepishly. _"And it kind of did work. When I ran over to the little Holovision, picked it up and threw it him-"_

"WHAT?!" Padme shouted.

_"And then I picked up the stand the HV had been sitting on,"_ Antellica said, joining in once more and ignoring the Sith, _"and threw it at him afterwards. The impact of both things had him crashing to the ground."_

_"Right at that moment, Captain Typho and a bunch of other security personnel came in with their blasters firing at the scum,"_ Arica continued. _"He didn't even stay to fight. I guess he felt he was outnumbered. He just got up and blasted out with that jet-pack of his."_

_"Afterwards, we had to tell Palpatine and a posse of other Senators,"_ Antellica informed.

"_And then we had to report what happened to the Jedi Council,"_ Arica added. _"And they advised that we stay at the Temple till this conflict is dealt with."_

_"We moved some of our stuff out of your apartment and into Obi-Wan and Anakin's quarters in the Jedi Temple afterwards,"_ Antellica continued. _"That's where we are right now."_

"I see," Padme commented.

_"So all in all, it's been quite an interesting day,"_ Arica finished.

"Indeed," the Sith Lady said. "I'm glad to hear that you two are alright, but was it really necessary for you to throw my Holovision set?"

_"Well no, perhaps not,"_ Arica said rather guiltily. _"But it was all I could think of at the time and it did work. Don't worry Padme, I'll buy you a new HV."_

She smirked, and though the girls couldn't see it, it was heard through her voice. "With what money?"

_"I don't know. I'll borrow it from you,"_ Arica replied.

She laughed. "If you used money you borrowed from me to buy me a new HV, you wouldn't really be buying it now would you? No, no I'll buy myself a new one. It's no big deal. I was probably going to get another eventually anyway."

_"So you're not mad?"_ Arica asked.

"Of course not," she replied. "Just a bit startled and amused."

_"Yeah, Yoda was amused too,"_ Antellica said. _"Ha, you should've seen the look on that little green frog's face__when Arica told him and the other Council members that she'd thrown a Holovision at the assassin."_

_"Even Master Windu cracked a smile,"_ Arica added.

"Really?" Padme asked intrigued. She'd never seen him smile or even crack a smile before. She always sensed that he had this serious aura around him.

Since they told her about their day, she decided to tell them about her, as she called it, "less than exciting day."

When she got to the part about Anakin, the twins were both a bit surprised about how she reacted to them.

_"But-but I thought you didn't want to you know go through with it,"_ Antellica said.

Padme peeked outside the door of the bathroom to assure that Anakin was still asleep before answering. "Well I didn't, but then I also didn't want to have to deal with an angry daddy."

Antellica laughed. _"That's true."_

Padme waited for Arica to say something, but she remained silent.

At that moment, the Senator yawned and realized how tired she was becoming. "I'll talk more with you two tomorrow. Good night girls."

_"Good night Padme,"_ Antellica said and hung up.

Padme returned to Anakin's side and fell asleep.


	23. Tapping into the Dark Side

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 9: Tapping Into the Dark Side

When Padme woke the next morning, it was with a start. She had sensed a tremor in the Force, but didn't know why. Suddenly, she heard Anakin's voice coming from beside her in bed.

"No, mom. No, no."

The Sith Lady was confused. Why was he dreaming about his mother again?

Slightly worried, she sat up in bed and began to gently shake him awake. "Anakin. Anakin wake up."

His eyes shot open and he sat up sharply in bed a moment later. He didn't even seem to notice her.

"Anakin?" she asked cautiously.

He glanced over at her and his face instantly lit up with a smile. Whispering her name, he took her into his arms and began kissing her neck.

"Oh Padme," he sighed. "Your presence is so soothing to my troubled spirit."

"Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling away from him slightly. "This is the second time you've had a nightmare about your mother within the past day. Tell me what's wrong."

Anakin sighed. "She's suffering Padme. I can see her as clearly as I see you now."

He abruptly turned away from her and sighed again. "She is in pain. Padme, I must go to her." Turning back to her, his eyes pleaded with her as he continued. "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you Padme, but I just have to go. I have to help her. If you come with me then I can continue protecting you. Please say you will."

Padme ran her fingers through his hair and along his Padawan braid. "Of course I'll come with you. You're not going to leave me here by myself."

He leaned across the bed and kissed her gently.

"Anakin, my love," she whispered. "Let me comfort you a bit..."

* * *

Finishing up, Padme lifted herself off her lover and got up, retrieving a purple silk nightgown from her closet. 

"I think the sooner we leave the better," she said adopting a business type voice. "I'll alert the servant girls to make breakfast and to put some snacks and drinks on board whichever star cruiser we take with us. We'll leave within the hour."

And without even waiting for a response from Anakin, she took off to alert the girls. Barging into Lizzie's room on the second level without even knocking, she was disgusted to see that she was still fast asleep.

"Up! Get Up!" Padme bellowed as she pushed Lizzie out of the bed. "Now!"

Lizzie fell hard on the floor and looked up tiredly. "What's going on?"

"You and the other girls will prepare Anakin and myself breakfast," she barked. "It _will_ be ready when we come downstairs."

Stalking out of the room, she repeated what she did to Lizzie with Dorme and Leslie.

After showering, Padme dressed into a lovely light blue, two-piece flowing top and skirt. It also had a cape to come with it. The Senator decided she'd wear it on Tatooine as not to be recognized by any bounty hunters if they were to come across any. Since neither she nor Anakin knew how long they'd be gone, Padme packed ten different summer outfits just in case. Exiting her room a short time later, the young couple could smell the aroma of food coming from the kitchen. When they got downstairs however, she scoffed at the sight of five plates on the table.

_Who said they could eat my food?_

In the kitchen, she found the three twenty-something servants bustling about. Anakin stayed out in the dining hall.

"Milady," Dorme acknowledged with a bow. "We weren't sure what exactly to make, so proceeded with a variety of things."

The three moved all the food into the dining hall, and Padme saw that the trio had indeed made quite the variety; almost enough to feed an army. She couldn't help but rub her hands together and lick her lips in delight at the display of all the food. Anakin was practically drooling at the sight of so much.

Seating themselves at the table, they began to eat. It wasn't until about a minute later that she realized the girls were also eating.

"What are you doing?!" she asked them, half outraged, half amused. "You dare to eat at my table?!" she roared. "You three will go into the kitchen and collect all the snacks and beverages you can find and put them onto my ship, _The Natalia_, upstairs," she barked.

"That is an order," she added, for it looked as though they were going to ask questions. Bowing, they began to do as they were told. Padme noticed Anakin laughing quietly and joined in.

By the time they were done eating, the Senator noticed that there wasn't any food left.

"Aw, what a pity," she sneered in mock sadness. "It would appear the girls won't have any food left to eat." For she had gone as far as taking and eating the food off the three's plates.

Finishing off the last of the fruit juice in the gallon container, she proclaimed, "Let us be off."

She and Anakin took the elevator up to the fifth level to find R2 rolling up the _Natalia's _boardingramp just as Dorme and the Dayadens were coming down it.

"The cupboards are fit to burst with snacks and such milady," Leslie said.

"Good," she replied in a bored voice. "You may go now."

"Milady," Lizzie hesitated. "Might I inquire as to where you're going?"

Padme ceased walking at this and turned to look at her in disgust. "You dare be so bold?!"

She distantly heard Anakin give a cough of laughter at this and she couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't see how that's really any of your business or concern, is it Lizzie?" She continued on her way to the ship. "If Queen Jamilla is to contact here looking for me, as I have no doubt she will, you will tell her I have gone on a diplomatic mission to an undisclosed location, and that I shall return soon accordingly."

Walking up the ramp of the ship, Senator and Jedi proceeded into the cockpit and set their course for Tatooine before taking off.

After jumping to lightspeed, Padme told Anakin about Antellica and Arica's adventure day. He laughed at the Holovision part, and about the fact that they were staying in his and Obi-Wan's quarters.

"It'll be quite a switch compared to your apartment. We don't have much there." He laughed. "And no Holovision to throw around."

They both laughed at this before falling into silence.

All in all, Anakin wasn't a bad guy, the Sith Lady mused. He was nice, charming, and good-looking. She couldn't see herself falling in love with him though. But he was a nice person nonetheless. Maybe a bit too nice for a Sith's taste.

After about five minutes of this silence, Anakin announced that he was going in back to meditate. Padme nodded and he left.

The rest of the journey was spent with her eating a box of crackers and reading a book. She also chatted with R2.

Just as they were entering Tatooine's atmosphere, Anakin came back into the cockpit and sat down. Before they landed in a docking station in Mos Espa and exited the ship, Padme told her droid to stay on board. As they exited alone, a slug-like creature approached them.

'Hey, hey! It'll cost 125 credits to dock there,' it said in Huttese, one of the official tongues on Tatooine.

Anakin waved his hand nonchalantly. "I don't have to pay to dock here."

The slug-like creature dumbly repeated, _"You don't have to pay to dock here."_

"You will leave us alone and go about your business," Anakin said with a smirk and a wave.

"_I will leave you alone and go about my business,"_ the slug creature repeated and walked off.

The young couple shared a laugh as they went on their way. Anakin told her, like she needed to be told, that they were going to his former master's junk shop.

She held back the sarcastic jeer, "Where else are we going to find your mother?" and merely smiled saying, "But of course."

Instead of walking, they caught a ride in a two-passenger vehicle driven by a droid.

When it stopped in front of the Toydarian Watto's shop, they got out and Anakin told it to wait where it was.

Upon approaching the shop, they saw a decade older Watto outside arguing with one of his repair droids.

"Cha, cha Watto!" Anakin greeted as they neared. Padme detected a hint of coldness in his voice, though, he tried to make it sound neutral.

Switching to Huttese, he added, 'Let me help you with that.'

Anakin picked up the broken repair droid, which lay in front of his former slave master and began to work on it. Padme guessed that's what Watto and the droid had been arguing over.

The Toydarian was looking at Anakin suspiciously, and it was obvious why. No one on Tatooine offered to help anyone unless they wanted something in return.

'Who are you? What do you want?' he asked in Huttese before taking a better look at Anakin and widening his eyes. 'Wait, you're a Jedi!'

He dropped the tool he was holding and started to chatter in panic. 'Whatever it is, I didn't do it!'

Padme smirked. Here was the creature that had made Anakin's life hell as a child. To see him now cowering in fear before Anakin gave her a sense of satisfaction that she also felt from Anakin, though he didn't show his.

'I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker,' he stated in an emotionless voice.

Watto stopped his panicking and appeared shocked. "Ani? Little Ani?" he asked barely above a whisper.

Anakin placed down the repair droid in front of Watto that he had just fixed. Watto looked down at it in disbelief.

"Nah," he said, still not seeming to believe it before abruptly sitting up. "You are Ani! It is you!" He laughed and flew into the air looking at his former slave appraisingly.

"You've sure sprouted ah, ha ha ha. A Jedi. Whatdayaknow. Hey!" He looked as if he'd just been struck with a sudden idea and glanced around. "Maybe you can help with some dead beats who owe me a lot of money."

_No respect whatsoever._

"My mother," Anakin pressed slightly angered.

Watto looked disappointed. "Oh yeah, Shmi." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Ah, she's not mine no more. I sold her."

"You sold her?" Anakin asked in alarm and disbelief. Padme was a bit surprised herself.

"Years ago," Watto said, trying to brush it off like it was no big deal. "Sorry Ani, but you know business is business." He laughed and the secret Sith had the sudden urge to slap him. "Yeah, I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. At least I think it was Lars. Yeah believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Tell me you can't beat that." He laughed again.

_That's nice that she's free. I, however, do not feel like gallivating around the planet looking for her._

Padme was ripped out of her thoughts by Anakin speaking. "Do you know where they are now?"

"A long way from here. Some place on the other side of Mos Eisley I think," Watto said scratching his head.

"I'd like to know," Anakin said in a half requesting, half-demanding tone of voice.

"Ah sure. Absolutely. Let's go look at my records," Watto said and ushered them into the store.

An hour later Watto found the file he was looking for.

During this time, he had consistently pestered Anakin and Padme about having a cool drink with him to which they continuously refused. It wasn't until she threatened to blast him into a million pieces with her blaster did he stop.

It turned out that the Lars Family lived on a moisture farm a long way north from Mos Eisley. The Lars family consisted of Cliegg and his son Owen.

When Anakin asked Watto how Cliegg had come to buy his mother, the Toydarian told them the following:

"He'd come here to buy some type of repair part and saw Shmi. He asked her who she was and she told him. Afterwards, he bought the part, said goodbye to Shmi and left. A week or so later, he came back to visit her, and continued to do so for about a month or two. Next thing I know, he's coming up to me and asking how much it'd cost to buy her. At first I didn't want to, but he was so persistent that I finally gave in. He bought her and they left."

Anakin thanked Watto, and once again said no to a cool drink.

Going back to the _Natalia_, they flew it to Mos Eisley and then far north until they came upon a little hovel of a home, which reminded Padme of an igloo on the Outer Rim world Hoth, with the exception that it was yellow. It was the only moisture farm in the area for miles, as Watto said, so they knew this was it.

Once landing, Padme instructed R2 to stay on board while they exited the ship, making for the small farm. The nearer they got to it she noticed that a protocol droid was standing outside the dwelling.

_It couldn't be!_

As they neared, it also noticed them, and as such, began to speak. "Oh hello, how might I be of service? I am C-"

"-3PO!" Anakin quickly finished a bit surprised.

Padme noticed that the protocol droid now donned rusty gray covering plates. She guessed Anakin's mother had done that over the years, or maybe a member of her new family.

"The maker!" the droid exclaimed after a moment. "Oh master Ani, I knew you would return. I knew it! Oh and Miss Padme, oh my!" The droid turned to look at her.

She smiled. "Hello 3PO."

"Bless my circuits, I'm so pleased to see you both," It exclaimed excitedly.

"I've come to see my mother," Anakin remarked in an emotionless tone.

"Oh." All of 3PO's previous excitement quickly vanished and turned to brisk seriousness. "I think perhaps we better go indoors."

As he shuffled off towards the house they followed him into it and than down some dusty yellow stairs.

"Master Owen," 3PO suddenly said, and Padme looked up to see two young twenty-somethings approaching: a male (Owen), and a female (a girlfriend perhaps?). "Might I present two most important visitors," the droid continued.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin introduced.

"Owen Lars," the speaker introduced. "Uh, this is my girlfriend Beru," he said gesturing to the girl.

"Hello," she said.

Padme introduced herself as just Padme. There was no need to say her full long name or title, even if no one even knew about her other two last names.

Owen nodded at her before turning his attention back to Anakin. "I guess I'm your stepbrother," he said. "I had a feeling you might turn up someday."

Anakin simply nodded before speaking again. "Is my mother here?"

A gruff voice answered. "No she's not."

Padme turned around, along with Anakin, to see a middle-aged man in a hover wheelchair, which she guessed was Cliegg, rolling towards them. She also noticed that his left leg was missing.

Her assumptions about the man being the Senior Lars was confirmed when he held out his hand to Anakin and introduced himself as such. "I'm Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife. We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about."

Owen led Anakin and Padme into a small dining room while Beru went off to get drinks. She returned with them a few moments later, yet no one made any move towards them.

"It was just before dawn," Cliegg began to explain. "They came out of nowhere, a hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early like she always did to pick mushrooms, which grow near the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about half way home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her; four of us came back. I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg, I just couldn't ride anymore until I heal. (Anakin nodded at this) I don't wanna give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

After a long moment of silence, Anakin abruptly stood.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To find my mother," he replied.

_What?!_

Cliegg turned in his chair to face him. "Your mother's dead son. Accept it."

Anakin defiantly shook his head, not looking at him, and walked off. Padme kind of – yes _kind of_, but not sincerely – felt sorry for him. Yet at the same time, people died and that was something Anakin would just have to accept. Before he got too far off, though, Owen called out to him. "You can use my speeder bike outside if you like."

Anakin turned and nodded before continuing on. Padme then, just as abruptly, got up and followed him out.

_I'll talk some sense into him,_ she kept telling herself as she ran after him outside.

When she exited the hovel, she found Anakin standing a few meters away with his back to her, gazing at Tatooine's two suns, Tatoo I and Tatoo II. It was as if he was waiting for her.

_He probably expected me to come out and talk some sense into him._

She also noticed that the speeder bike mentioned was sitting not too far away from him. As she approached, he began to speak, though his back was still turned towards her.

"You're going to have to stay here. These are good people Padme; you'll be safe."

He then made towards the bike only Padme intercepted him. She began to protest, but he raised a hand to silence her. It was obvious his mind was set, and nothing she said was going to change that. Shrugging, she reached up to give him a hug, which he accepted graciously before heading towards the bike once more.

"I won't be long," he assured over his shoulder.

Padme stood there watching as he rode off into the sunset and then afterwards.

_I hope he'll be all right. And if he does find those Tuskens, I hope he rips them to shreds._

Eventually, the Sith Lady turned and took to gazing at Tatoos I and II. Not long afterwards, she sensed Beru approaching her. She did not turn to greet her, for that would raise far too many questions like 'How did you know I was coming up behind you?' and such.

"Hi," she said softly.

Padme turned and smiled at her. "Hello," she said cheerfully.

"I like watching the suns set too," Beru commented.

She didn't really know how to respond to that except for saying, "Really? That's nice."

They stood a few more minutes in awkward silence before Padme broke it. "Have you ever been on a starship before? Probably not, huh?"

"No," Beru replied shaking her head.

Padme turned towards the distant form of the _Natalia_ and nodded to it. "That ship over there is mine."

"Oh!" Beru said, looking at it in awe. "I've never seen one up close before."

"Would you perhaps like to see it closer?" she asked.

"Sure. I think we have a few minutes till the stew's ready."

"Oh, you're making stew?" she asked as they approached the ship.

Beru nodded.

"What type?"

"Bantha stew," she replied.

"Interesting."

The rest of the way to the ship was spent in silence, but this soon changed when they boarded the ship and Padme showed a fascinated and intrigued Beru around. The hostess insisted that they take back some of the snacks and beverages that were held on board to the hovel.

After depositing all this in the kitchen, Beru announced that the stew was done, and Padme went to go fetch Owen and Cliegg. She had insisted upon doing this since Beru was in the kitchen trying to do two and three things at once, and absolutely refused assistance.

Padme was the topic of choice during the meal, which she wholeheartedly welcomed. She always enjoyed talking about herself and lifting herself up on a pedestal. She explained to Cliegg, who thought she and Anakin were dating or married, that they were merely friends and the only reason she was with him was because he was assigned to protect her. She told them all about being a Senator, former Queen, and her last visit to Tatooine, which led to how she met Anakin and Shmi. Padme was also interested in the farming life, causing Cliegg and Owen to explain it to her.

After dinner, they had the Deneelian fizzle pudding she'd brought along with all the other goodies for dessert. She was pleased that though the three Tatooinians had never had pudding before, they loved it all the same.

During dessert, Cliegg insisted that Padme stay in the spare bedroom instead of aboard her ship, and she agreed. Being escorted to the _Natalia_ because of the Lars' insistence to protect her, Padme retrieved a fresh pair of nightclothes and a white pantsuit to wear the next day. At the hovel, she was led to the spare bedroom and prepared for bed.

While and after doing this, she and Beru talked about various things: Beru's life, how she met Owen, etc.

Beru bid her goodnight in the early morning, and Padme got into bed after using the Force to turn the light out in the room. She had no intention of going to sleep right away though. First, she wanted to contact Antellica and Arica to see what they were up to. Then, she would keep tabs on Anakin's potential revenge spree.

Closing her eyes, Padme cleared her mind of all thoughts and contacted the Grievous twins via telepathy.

_It would be late morning on Coruscant as of the present, so they should be up..._

"_Antellica! Arica!"_

"_Padme?" _ They both asked cautiously.

"_Yeah it's me."_

"_Why are you communicating by thought and not your comlink?"_ Antellica asked.

"_Because I'm on Tatooine."_

She then launched into all that had happened that day. Afterwards, the twins gave her an account on their own day priorly.

"_Nothing exciting really,"_ Arica commented. _"We basically just hung around the Jedi Temple touring the place-"_

"_The Room of a Thousand Fountains is gorgeous by the way," _Antellica quickly put in.

"_-and sitting in on lessons with the little frog man," _Arica finished as if there had been no interruption.

"_And speaking of the little toad,"_ Antellica continued (Padme gave a snort), _"he invited us to have breakfast with him in the temple's mess hall."_

"_Really?!" _ Padme remarked.

"_That's where we're headed to right now," _Arica informed.

"_Well have fun eating breakfast with the frog,"_ Padme said.

Antellica and Arica laughed.

"_And I except a full report on it later on,"_ she added jokingly. She was, however, interested in how the meal went.

"_Instead of us giving you a report, why don't you listen in on the meal through us,"_Antellica suggested.

"_Hmm..."_ It was a tempting offer, but Padme was more interested in knowing what Anakin was up, so declined.

Once again clearing her mind of all thoughts again, she searched for Anakin's Force signature and tapped into a legendary old Sith method which Sidious had taught her over the past decade where instead of eavesdropping on individuals through their Force signatures, once could actually become the person in a way. The intruding individual would see everything through the person's eyes and point of view and do everything the person did.

When Padme fully tapped into this, she was Anakin and he (she) was on a cliff overlooking what appeared to be a village/camp of sorts. It was the Tuskens' base of residence all right, containing near approximately fifty tents of small size. After a few moments of simply observing, she jumped off the cliff and silently approached.

Since it was early morning, most of the Tuskens were asleep, though, there were a few standing guard at some of the tents on the outskirts and in the center. Padme sniffed in amusement at the sight of two Tusken dogs fighting savagely over a small bone around one of the three fires a lit in the camp, this one being near the outskirts.

Once close enough to the camp, Anakin (Padme) used the Force to see which tent his mother was in. It was one of the ones of the outskirts and the far right of the center circle.

Darting over to it at a silent run, he activated his lightsaber just as slowly and quietly and cut a circle into the tent before kicking it in. What he found when he ducked into the tent made his blood boil: His mother was tied to some sort of wooden post shaped like a cross. He quickly approached and untied her. Upon being freed, she fell limply into his arms and slowly opened her blood-caked eyes.

"Ani, is it you?" she asked softly.

"I'm here mom," Anakin said, his tone both indicating relief and worry. "You're safe."

"Ani? Ani?" she asked disbelievingly. "Oh, you look so handsome."

Anakin blushed lightly and smiled at her.

"Oh my son. Oh my grown up son. I'm so proud of you Ani."

"I missed you," Anakin whispered. Padme could feel Anakin glowering with pride at Shmi's compliment of him.

"Now I am complete," she said softly.

At first, Anakin was confused, but then rightly figured that she meant she was complete now that he was there with her and smiled.

"I-I love..." She began to fade.

"Stay with me mom, everything-"

She cut him off with a whimper that sounded like 'No' before continuing. "I-I love..."

She began to fade even more rapidly now, and before she fell limp in Anakin's arms stopped breathing altogether. Anakin knew she was dead, yet refused to believe it.

_No, no,_ he thought._ She's not dead. I won't believe it. I refuse to believe it._

He even tried reviving her with the Force, but that didn't work since it could only be used on those who are unconscious, not dead. Anakin's startled grief soon led to anger, and that in turn was soon leading to furious rage.

He hated those Tuskens. He hated them. Each and every single one of them.

_They will die,_ Anakin found himself thinking as he began to stalk out of the tent._ They will all die. By my hands, and then they will burn in pain and agony in the depths of hell._

The sun was now rising and more Tuskens were awake now, but he hardly noticed. He activated his lightsaber at the entrance of the tent and sliced off the heads of the two Tuskens who had been guarding it. At the sight of him and what he'd just done, Tuskens came at him from all directions with staffs raised. But Anakin didn't care. He merely glared at them, his eyes showing the utmost hatred and rage as he proceeded to decapitate them all with his lightsaber of raging sapphire. He showed no remorse as he continued to slaughter the entire camp. During this time, he heard the voice of late Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn in his head telling him to stop; yet Anakin was too deep in the Dark Side to listen.

Padme was quite ticked by Jinn's voice and began to talk over it, encouraging and egging Anakin on.

_Slice their heads off. Stab their throats out. Kill them! Kill them! Use your anger. Use your hatred._

Men, women, children, and even pets died at Anakin's hand that morning. After the massacre, Anakin took his mother into his arms and used the Force to bring the speeder bike over to him. Wrapping her in a gray blanket he found laying on the ground and laying her behind himself in the speeder, he took off back to the hovel.

Padme broke the connection with a satisfied smirk.

_He'll be easy to turn,_ she thought, and made herself appear to be asleep, for she felt Cliegg and Owen's presences about, before contacting Sidious.

"_Master."_

"_Lady Baynetta, what a pleasant surprise. I was just sitting here enjoying a cup of tea..."_

"_Do you have a minute? I have something to show you."_

"_But of course."_

She showed Sidious the memory of which she witnessed with Anakin. And at its finish, she explained to him why they were on Tatooine to begin with. She was silent, as was he for a few minutes.

"_Good. I see the Jedi's so called 'Chosen One' has been having some fun with the dark side,"_ he cackled. Padme laughed as well. _"And__tell me Baynetta, what have you two been doing the last few days?"_

She smirked before explaining in graphic detail all that she and Anakin had done together the past few days, starting with the night by the fireplace. As she assumed he would be, Sidious was quite pleased.

"_You are doing well Lady Baynetta,"_ he praised. _"Keep it up."_

"_Oh believe me I shall master and- Hang on a second! I hear someone approaching. We'll have to continue this conversation another time."_

And before Sidious could respond, she broke the connection and sat up in bed.

There standing before her was Beru. "Oh good you are up," she said with a smile. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, thank you." Padme got out of bed and followed Beru into the dining room.

For breakfast, they had some of the Bantha Breakfast Biscuits she'd brought with blue sauce to top it off. They also finished the rest of the stew from the night before.

Padme once again was chatting happily with the three Lars, or in Beru's case soon to be Lars, for the maiden had told her last night that she and Owen were engaged. About halfway through breakfast, however, she abruptly stood up.

"What is it?" Owen asked with concern. Padme could've sworn she heard a speeder bike approaching, and when she searched for Anakin via the Force she felt that he was nearby and getting closer by the second.

"The speeder bike," she said. "Do you hear it?"

There was a moment of silence before Owen too stood up. "Yes, I do. That's my speeder bike all right. Anakin must be returning."

And without giving another thought to their food, Cliegg, Owen, Beru, and Padme all got up and went outside to greet him.

By now he was about several kilometers away from the house before stopping. Swinging himself off the bike, Anakin then picked up the limp form of his mother from the back of it. She was still in the gray blanket.

Proceeding forward with his mother in his arms and an expressionless look on his face, he stopped briefly to share a look of understanding with Cliegg before continuing on. He then glanced briefly at Owen and Beru before going inside the hovel.

_Hmpf. Talk about your cold shoulder. He didn't even look at me._

They all followed Anakin inside.

"Where do you want her?" he asked Cliegg.

"You can put her on my bed for now," the widower replied.

After doing so, Anakin told them she had died in his arms, but that he did get to talk to her beforehand. They all nodded in sympathy and Anakin began to walk off.

"Son, we have some biscuits if you're hungry," Cliegg offered.

Anakin shook his head no and continued off. The four of them returned to the dining room and ate in silence.

Afterwards, Padme asked Beru for a spare plate for Anakin. She put a biscuit on it and carried that and a cup of blue milk on a tray before looking to find Anakin. She couldn't help but wonder if Anakin had recognized her voice egging him on in the Tusken camp and that's why he hadn't so much as looked at her since arriving back. She quickly snorted as this thought, calling it preposterous.

Eventually, she found her Jedi protector in a workroom in the back of the house. He was busy working on Owen's speeder bike. He wanted to put his mind on something else to forget about the pain, clearly.

She knew that he either heard or felt her approach, yet still he didn't turn around.

"I brought you something," she said quietly. "Are you hungry?"

After a moment he finally spoke. "The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things."

Padme took this moment to set down the tray she was carrying.

"I'm good at fixing things," he continued. "Always have. But I couldn't." She knew he was talking about his mother, and not the speeder anymore.

Finally, he turned to face her. "Why did she have to die? _(How should I know?) _Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have." He turned away from her again to hide his tears.

_I wonder how he'll take this approach?_

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You're not all powerful Anakin."

"Well I should be," he shot back.

"Someday I will be," he continued. "I will be the most powerful Jedi ever." He turned to face her. "I promise you. I will even learn to stop people from dying."

Though a lot of things were running through her mind at that moment, Padme chose to remain silent.

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault," he angrily bellowed. "He's jealous! He's holding me back."

Anakin swung his arms and body to throw a small tool he was holding at a nearby wall, and in the process turning away from her again. A mixture of anguish, though, soon outdid the anger, and she knew he was once again fighting back tears.

In a soft voice she asked, "What's wrong Anakin?"

For a moment he didn't speak. But when he finally did, it was in a shaky one.

"I- I- I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead. Every single one of them."

Padme was pleased to hear an element of grim satisfaction in his voice as he turned to face her again.

"And not just the men," he continued, shaking his head. "But the women and the children too."

The Sith Lady made sure to keep her face expressionless.

"They were like animals. And I slaughtered them like animals." A pause. "I HATE THEM!"

By now he was breathing heavily and proceeded to collapse onto the floor against the speeder sitting upright. Padme bit back a smirk as she sat down on the floor beside him.

"To be angry is to human," she said.

He shook his head no. "I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this."

He then began to cry freely. Padme gave Anakin a comforting hug, and he began to cry on her shoulder as she gently stroked his hair.

After a few minutes of this, she whispered to him that he should eat his food before it got too cold. Anakin nodded, but wasn't really paying attention. She took advantage of this by using the Force to float the tray over to them on the floor. Placing the tray in front of him, she gave him a gentle nudging and he began to eat. She rose from the floor then because she sensed Owen approaching, and sure enough, a few moments later, he came in, nodding to Padme before then addressing Anakin.

"I thought I might find you here. Shmi always said you loved tinkering with mechanical things. We're going to have the funeral in a few minutes. I was wondering if you'd like to help me dig the grave?"

"Of course," Anakin said getting up and handing the now empty tray to Padme.

"I'll take that," Beru said and Padme jumped. She hadn't felt or sensed Beru enter the room.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't startle you," she said to her.

"Oh no, no. I'm okay. I just didn't see you there that's all."

Beru smiled and Padme handed her the tray. Anakin followed Owen out, and she in turn followed Beru out, saying she was going to go take a shower aboard her ship and change.


	24. On the Brink of War

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 10: On the Brink of War

Padme exited the _Natalia_ twenty odd minutes after boarding, donned in a white pantsuit and her hair in an elegant bun. Returning to the Lars Homestead showed Anakin and Owen dropping the body of Shmi Skywalker-Lars into the ground and then shoveling the sand they'd dug up and dropping it back into the grave. Beru and Cliegg came out, along with 3PO, just as Anakin and Owen were finishing up and the funeral began.

While Cliegg was speaking his respects, Padme noticed that there were two other graves next to Shmi's. Searching Owen's mind told her that they belonged to his mother and paternal grandfather, Cliegg's first wife and father.

When Cliegg finished talking, Anakin stepped forward and knelt before his mother's grave, picking up some of the sand in his hands as he began to speak.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you mom," he said softly. "I wasn't strong enough. But I promise, I won't fail again."

He rose from the ground then, though he continued to speak. "I miss you. So much."

At that precise moment, Padme heard R2 approaching. She whipped around sharply.

_Funny that I didn't see him on board the ship._

"R2, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He answered and 3PO took it upon himself to translate, even though she already knew what the droid had said.

"It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hmm, Master Ani does that name mean anything to you?"

"Yes," Anakin answered, sounding a bit concerned. R2 beeped again and before 3PO could translate, Padme did so.

"R2 says it's urgent."

"Miss Padme, pardon me for asking, but how did you know what R2 just said?" 3PO asked sounding abashed.

"I can speak and understand droid," she responded with amusement.

"You-You can?" he asked in shocked disbelief.

"Of course I can, but never mind that now." She turned to Anakin. "Let's go see what the message says."

"Hmm. I have a feeling we may have to leave now," Anakin said, turning to the Lars.

Cliegg nodded in understanding. "Then I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes." Anakin shook hands with all three Lars' and Padme did the same.

"You can take that protocol droid with you," the older man said. "After all, it is yours."

"You're sure?" Anakin asked.

"Quite."

"Thank you all, for everything."

The Jedi gave a farewell wave before he, the Senator, and the droids headed towards the _Natalia._

Once on board, they started the message.

_"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out,"_ the holographic form of Obi-Wan said. _"Retransmit this message to Coruscant."_

Padme pressed the button that would do so.

* * *

Coruscant, 1900 Hours: Present Time 

Antellica and Arica Grievous were rolling their eyes at the Senators whom were arguing over the recent Separatist movements. They were presently in Chancellor Palpatine's office in the New Republic Executive Building with Jedi Yoda, Mace Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi when suddenly Palpatine's Rodian Executive Administrator Dar Wac came rushing into the room and all talking ceased.

"Yes?" the Chancellor asked.

"We have an urgent message from Obi-Wan Kenobi that's being retransmitted from Senator Amidala's star cruiser, the _Natalia._"

"Plug it in at once," Palpatine said urgently.

It began to play...

_"I have traced the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Federation has taken delivery to a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts of Senator Amidala."_

"No surprises there," Arica muttered. Antellica snorted and Jar Jar, who was standing beside them, shushed them. The girls looked at the Gungan with disgust and openly mocked him.

"Quiet you must be," Yoda whispered and they shut up, drawing their attention back to Obi-Wan's transmission.

_"The Commerce Guild and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku, and are forming a- Wait! Wait!"_

Obi-Wan suddenly drew his lightsaber and started deflecting blaster bolts which a nearby droidekar was shooting at him. Just as abruptly as this started, it ceased and Obi-Wan disappeared from the transmission; the message going blank.

Antellica and Arica gasped; they weren't the only ones. Jar Jar, however, was crying. "Oh Obi! Oh Obi!"

The twins had a powerful urge to kick something.

"More happening on Geonosis I feel, than has been revealed," Yoda was saying.

"I agree," Master Windu said.

* * *

Tatooine, _The Natalia_

_"Anakin,"_ Master Windu addressed, stepping into the transmission field. _"We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you to do is stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your main priority."_

Anakin lowered his head and nodded. "Understood master."

The transmission ended.

"They'll never get there in time to save him," Padme stated. "They'll have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look!" She pointed to a screen map of the galaxy and showed their current position. "Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive," Anakin said carelessly shrugging.

Padme was somewhat confused over Anakin's behavior. "Anakin, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor, he's-"

"He's like my father," Anakin barked. "But you heard what Master Windu said, he gave me strict orders to stay here."

Padme merely sniffed. "He gave _you_ strict orders to protect me. And I'm not simply going to sit here when the Republic's on the brink of war. I'm going to help Obi-Wan." She began to start the engines of the ship, readying it for takeoff. "If you plan to protect me Anakin, you'll just have to come along."

Out of the corner of her eye, Padme saw Anakin grin at her before taking the co-pilot's seat and preparing the _Natalia_ with calculations to Geonosis and lightspeed.

* * *

Coruscant 

Silence followed Master Windu finishing up his conversation with Anakin until Senator Organa spoke up.

"The Commerce Guild is preparing for war, there can be no doubt of that."

"Count Dooku must've made a treaty with them," the Chancellor commented.

_As if you don't know_, Arica thought silently.

Suddenly, the Senator of Malastare, Ask Aak, spoke up. 'The debate is over,' the Gran said in his native tongue. 'Now we need that clone army.'

It turned out that Obi-Wan's investigation of the dart which had killed the bounty hunter priorly led him to Kamino and the discovery of the clone army Sidious ordered a decade ago. The twins learned of this by eavesdropping on Jedi conversations while stealthily moving about the temple.

"Unfortunately, the debate is not over," Organa argued. "The Senate will never approve the use of clones before the Separatists attack."

"This is a crisis," Mas Amedda said from where he stood. "The Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers. He could then approve the Creation of an Army."

Palpatine looked doubtful. "But what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?"

"If only, Senator Amidala were here," Mas Amedda said and nearly everyone nodded.

After a few more moments of silence, Jar Jar spoke up. "Excuse mesa."

The Grievous twins and everyone else whipped around. Arica whispered the word "Freak" just loud enough for Antellica to hear and they both collapsed into giggles.

"Yes, Representative Binks?" Palpatine asked.

Arica sniffed and Antellica started to cough.

"Well yousa see," the freak said. "Senator Amidalee-"

"Amidala," Arica corrected coldly. Palpatine cleared his throat and shot her a look, but she was unfazed by it. She did shut up, however, as Antellica snorted softly.

"Yes, Senator Amidalee asked mesa to take hersa place in the Senate before shesa left, so I can do the emergency powers thingsa."

"Well," Mas Amedda started, but was cut off by Antellica.

"As Senator Padme Amidala's loyal handmaiden and decoy, oh and did I forget to mention that she also considers me to be her sister, I can not and _will not_ have this," she started to laugh along with Arica, "this, this-"

"That's quite enough Antellica," Palpatine said looking slightly amused. "I think what Miss Grievous here is trying to say is that as most people think Senator Amidala is still on Coruscant, hiding in the Jedi Temple after the last assassination attempt, it would be better perhaps to have her do it. But perhaps we should let Jar Jar, I mean," he gave a cough, "Representative Binks, do it. I will call a meeting with the Senate in an hour. This meeting is now adjourned."

And Antellica and Arica fled the room before anyone could say anything to them.

* * *

Since the Senate wasn't to be addressed for another hour, Antellica and Arica decided to call their mistress to catch up on things. They told her and Anakin all about the meeting that'd just transpired, and she told them that she and Anakin were going to Geonosis to help Obi-Wan, but made them promise not to tell anyone. Afterwards, she asked about their breakfast with Yoda. 

_"Breakfast with Yoda?!"_ Anakin repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, we had breakfast with him this morning," Antellica informed.

_"And so how was it?"_ Padme asked.

"Uneventful to say the least," Arica replied. "We had Blumfruit muffins, a popular food at the Temple, and the frog man _(Anakin laughed)_ had some weird grimy stuff. We asked him what it was, and he said it was some type of green high gene stuff that was good for you. It also had what looked to be cut up sticks in it."

"In short," Antellica continued. "It looked like a mixture of grass and sticks with some type of brown sauce on it that looked like mud. He also put seasoning salt on it."

_"So what did you talk about with the Grand Master Jedi Yoda?"_ she asked.

"Various things, like what it's been like training Jedi for hundreds of years," Arica said.

"We also asked him how old he was," Antellica added.

_"I think he's around eight hundred standard years,_" Anakin commented, "_or maybe it's seven hundred."_

"Eight hundred and sixty-three to be exact," Arica informed. "He said his birth date was last month."

_"Really, I didn't know that,"_ Anakin replied.

"He was mainly curious about us," Antellica said. "As strange as it sounds. So we told him about how we became handmaidens and our lives before and after it all."

"What surprised me the most was that he actually seemed interested," Arica added.

Antellica looked down at her watch. "Well I think we should be getting ready for the Senate meeting right about now." She added in a whisper, "So we'll converse with you later, and I do hope you are successful with rescuing Obi-Wan."

_"Thank you,"_ Padme replied before she hung up.

* * *

Captain Typho escorted the Grievous twins to the Grand Convocation Chamber in the Galactic Senate Building to discover a slight surprise: the meeting actually started on time. Since the girls weren't acting as Amidala's handmaidens, they watched from a visitors' booth not far from Master Yoda, while Typho boarded the Naboo pod with Jar Jar. 

"The Chair recognizes the Junior Representative of Naboo," Palpatine said in what sounded like a bored voice.

And without even thanking the Chancellor, the Gungan fool plunged head on into his speech.

"It'sa clear that thesea Separatists have made a pack with thisa Federation of the Trade."

Antellica and Arica openingly laughed at Jar Jar's pathetic way of speaking Basic, and they weren't the only ones. Other Senators and such were also laughing and some even shouted jeers at him. Binks, however, ignored them, and after pausing for a brief moment, continued.

"Senators. Fellow delegates. In response to the corruption of the Trade Federation, mesa propose that the Senate give immediately emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor."

The Senate's response was shouting random things, though most of it was approval. Before the shouts could get too loud however, Mas Amedda stood up and called for order. Everyone quieted down and Chancellor Palpatine stood up with a troubled look on his face.

"_So fake,"_ Arica thought to her sister.

"_What is?"_

"_The look on Palpatine's face."_

"_But of course."_

"It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling," he said, slightly hesitant. "I love democracy. I love the Republic."

_Yeah right_, Arica thought sarcastically as the Senators began to applaud their leader.

"The power you give me, I will lay down once this crisis has abetted. (_Liar!_) And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a Grand Army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists."

Palpatine seated himself at the end of his speech, and Antellica and Arica were just about to leave when they heard Master Windu talking to Yoda. They stopped to listen in.

"It is done then," Windu said while the frog nodded. He glanced over at the girls before continuing. "I will take what Jedi we have left to go to Geonosis and help Obi-Wan."

The frog nodded again. "Visit I will the cloners on Kamino, and see this army they have created for the Republic."

Master Windu gave a thoughtful nod and left, yet not before giving Antellica and Arica one of their own. After which, they found themselves the staple of Master Yoda's attention. He was standing before them with an observing eye.

"Alright are you girls?" he asked in concern.

"Quite," Arica assured, "yet if not so a little disturbed in the direction the Republic is going, what with having any army now and all."

"This is the very thing Padme has been trying to fight against for the past two years now," Antellica added, "but I guess desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Hmm." The small Jedi master appeared thoughtful before turning to Arica. "Sense that you want to come with me I do."

"Well...yes," she answered with slight hesitation, though slightly bewildered how he could've read a thought she had yet to think. "But only because, let's face it: how exactly would you get to Kamino? No offense, but I can't really picture you piloting a ship."

Yoda chuckled. "Pilot a ship I can, but come with me you both may."

"Okay, then we'll go tell Captain Typho and meet you at the Jedi Transport Center," Antellica said.

Yoda nodded and was off. They were soon to follow.

Typho wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of them going to Kamino and without him at that, even if it was with the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Yet after shouting about it for a good fifteen minutes, he finally agreed. The handmaidens took a shuttle to the Jedi Temple and met up with Master Yoda at their planned spot. Twenty odd minutes later, the trio left with Antellica and Arica at the controls of a small cruiser.

* * *

Geonosis was the second of five rocky worlds orbiting a yellow sun in the outer rim. The planet had four large outer moons and eleven smaller and closer inner moons. Its dense asteroid rings were in an equatorial orbit, to which the smaller moons acted as tidal shepherds, and the planet regularly suffered from asteroid storms emanating from the rings. It is thought the rings were created by the destruction of a small inner moon in a collision with a two-kilometer wide comet. The rings were rich, and consequently mined by the natives in use of local factories. 

Geonosis had a large diameter, but light gravity and dense atmosphere. With a weak magnetic field, harshe solar radiation storms were common, and on occasion mass extinctions occurred. The most persistent surface organisms were humble red rock algae while the semi-insectoid Geonosisans were driven under ground. It comprised a diminutive molten core with a rocky, desert world subject to flash floods which carved great highland canyons. Water made up a measly 5 of the surface.

During the time of the Geonosisan rule, much of the planet's architecture was similar in appearance to termite mounds, consisting of domes and buildings built in caverns and rock spires. One could easily mistake Geonosisan buildings for natural formations and the planet itself for uninhabited. But Padme knew better.

Flying the _Natalia_ out in the open for long wouldn't be a good idea. They needed to find somewhere safe to land and hide. Finally, she spotted such a place.

"You see those columns of steam straight ahead?" she pointed out to her companion. "They're exhaust vents of some type."

"That'll do," Anakin said, steering the ship into the steam and landing. The pair had swooped pilot and copilot positions in hyperspace.

"Whatever happens out there," she commanded, wrapping the white cloak that went with the pantsuit she was wearing around her shoulders, "follow my lead. I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

Leaving the cockpit behind, Padme headed towards the ships' exit and heard Anakin quip, "Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you."

This brought a smirk to her lips as the boarding ramp was lowered and they exited the ship.

The atmosphere around them was steamy and slightly dark, yet not so much that they couldn't make out the narrow walkway directly ahead of them, which led to a hatched door. Jedi and Senator accordingly walked towards this and upon arrival, Anakin used the Force to open it. A narrow and mildly darker passageway lay ahead of them, but the pair once again walked on.

Distinctly, Padme couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Anakin obviously felt the same, for he held out an arm to halt her from continuing on and told her to wait. No matter the fact that their surroundings couldn't be made out much, for a moment nothing could be heard, but then out of the blue they heard something give a screech behind them. Without looking to see what it was, the Sith Lady ran the passageway to its end and unhatched a door that was an almost replica of the one prior. A massive subterranean droid factory lay beneath. Turning, she saw Anakin fighting off the Geonosisans. Yet what she also saw were 3PO and R2 in the passageway as well for some reason, idly standing in the center of the action.

No matter, before any questions could be asked, next thing she knew, Anakin was running towards her, bumped into her, and she was falling into the droid factory. She heard him call after her and when she landed, she shot a glare up at him before he jumped down after her. It was then that Padme realized she was on a conveyor belt, which was moving towards a device that was stamping droid materials as they passed beneath it. If she didn't time it just right to go through when the device was up, she would be crushed to death. But she wasn't afraid, for Padme knew the Force would guide her. She darted through that and three other of the same devices without being hurt. Though just as she got through the last, a Geonosisan grabbed a hold of her arms and pushed her into one of the passing large metal and brown canisters which were moving in the air below her.

Once she fell in, she felt it rise into the air and approach warm hotness. Using the Force, Padme discovered that these canisters, including the one she was in, were being filled with hot fire and embers. As she got closer and closer to the fire, she weighed a battle within herself: to Force jump out and explain to Anakin how she could use the Force and answer all his countless questions or die burning to death. It was quite obvious which choice she was to go with just as she saw the fire device above and about to empty embers atop of her. She was just about to make a jump for it, and risk all of Anakin's silly questions, when the device suddenly stopped she felt herself and the canister falling.

It landed with a crash and she rolled out. Looking up, she saw R2 next to a control panel and instantly knew that this had been his doing.

She yelled a thank you up to the droid and it gave a loud affirmative beep, which meant 'You're welcome.'

Getting up, the Sith Lady suddenly found herself surrounded by a dozen armored Geonosisans. She looked around and smirked at them. Anakin was nowhere in sight, though, she knew he was still alive fighting somewhere.

_Time to have some fun!_

Just as they were about to step forward to handcuff her, she Force pushed them off the landing she'd fallen on and jumped off the landing herself. Falling next to the same Geonosisans, she Force pushed them into some toxic liquid that lay beneath them. She knew they couldn't survive in that. Next thing she knew, she was being surrounded once more, but by the same stupid battle droids that had invaded Naboo all those years ago.

"Hands up." The commander droid was pointing a blaster at her, yet she merely scoffed. She wasn't going to let some pathetic droid boss her around.

"I said hands up," the droid repeated.

Her only response was pulling the blaster from the droids' hand and blasting each and every one of the droids surrounding her. They had opened fire, but were all scrap metal in a matter of seconds. Running forward because she sensed Anakin's presence not far ahead, she was once again surrounded by enemies. This time is was droidekars with shield generators.

_Won't be able to blast these. Just have to fry em!_

And that's exactly what she did. In a flash of an eye, Padme dropped the blaster to the floor and began electrocuting the droidekars with Force lightning.

For a moment she merely stood to observe her handiwork, but then heard the sound of droids marching and a man's voice say, "Don't move Jedi. Take him away."

Anakin was obviously captive.

_Not if I can help it._

She strutted up to them over a pace of approximately several hundred meters and said loudly, "Jango Fett, I presume. I'll have to ask you to release Jedi Skywalker."

"Who are you?" He swiftly whipped around. "Wait! You're Senator Amidala." He lifted his blaster. "Don't move or I'll shoot."

Padme merely laughed. "That's funny scum. Watch me laugh."

She continued on with this and Jango lifted the gun even more as he walked closer towards her. "I mean it Senator. Hands up and come quietly."

She spat on the ground in front of him, lifted her own blaster and began shooting some of the droids surrounding Anakin.

Jango then came over and grabbed her. She fought against him all the while shouting curses, but knew she was no match, for Jango was much larger and stronger than she was. Plus, he was also wearing armor. He put her on the ground, and after binding her arms behind her, pulled her from the ground by the hair that was no longer in the elegant bun it had been when she arrived. Once she faced him, the armored helmet anyway, she spat at him again and he struck her to the ground. By now they were surrounded by about twenty to thirty droids. Padme knew it was useless to fight with Anakin watching, so quietly surrendered. She smiled sadly at Anakin and he back at her as Jango led them out of the factory and onto a higher level, where two Geonosisan guards joined them.

After which, they were led into a circular structured conference room, where the secret Sith Lady saw that Count Dooku was waiting; seated on one end of the global table inside, which was practically as large as the room itself. Fett walked over next to the Count and removed his helmet, revealing a smirking face beneath which was aimed at the Senator.

She gave him a filthy smile in return and sat herself down at the table directly across from the Count. Anakin remained standing beside her, flanked by two Geonosisan guards still.

Padme had never met Dooku before, but she knew Sidious had told him who she really was. As such, he wouldn't dare harm her. She glared at the elderly, perhaps 70+ old man of silver hair and beard and donned in black robes, for a moment in silence and decided just to make sure.

_You know whom I really am Count_, she sent to him.

_Why of course, Darth Lady Baynetta_, he replied, mockingly confirming her assumption.

She then spoke. "You're holding a Jedi Knight; Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm formally requesting that you hand him over to me now."

Dooku allowed a sarcastic smile. "We don't recognize the Republic here Senator. But if Naboo were to join our alliance, I could easily hear you plea."

Amidala was disgusted. "And if I don't join your rebellion...?"

"The New Republic can not be fixed milady. It is time to start over."

"I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation," she stated. "The Techno Union, all others Count. I will not give up all I have fought and served for and betray the New Galactic Republic."

_Yet anyway._

"Thank you for your cooperation. I've done all I can for you."

"I'm sure," she said shortly, bringing herself to a stand.

"You and your Jedi protector here," Dooku said nodding to Anakin "will go on trial for breaking and entering into Geonosis in the hour."

Padme allowed a nasty laugh as he then gestured to the guards and they started to drag them off.

She and Anakin were each thrown into their own separate cell, and as she didn't have anything else better to do, meditated and had is so she'd come to within the hour.


	25. The Battle of Geonosis

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 11: The Battle of Geonosis

The guards returned for Anakin and Padme at their scheduled time and dragged the loyalists to the New Republic out of their cells. With staffs directed at their backs, the Jedi and Senator were walked to the Geonosisan High Audience Chamber located inside the Petranaki Arena, or as it was commonly known as, the Geonosisan Execution Arena.

Padme gave a snort of disgust upon seeing Viceroy Nute Gunray in the stands, along with the Trade Federation's Settlement Officer, Rune Haako, Count Dooku, Jango Fett, and an adolescent boy whom she knew was a clone of the bounty hunter.

Gunray laughed with delight at seeing the Seantor, yet she merely held her head high and ignored him and the other jeers of laughter that were directed to her.

The Archduke of Geonosis, Poggle the Lesser, then spoke from the head podium in the Geonosisan tongue. Nonetheless, Padme understood every word.

'You have been summoned with high treason, and will hereby be sentenced to death.'

Amidala scoffed. "You creating an act of war Archduke. I hope you're prepared for the consequences."

Poggle seemed to laugh. 'We build weapons Senator. That's our problem not yours.'

Suddenly, Nute Gunray spoke up from where he sat. "Get on with it! Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer."

Padme seethed with rage, but for the most part remained silent.

'Your Jedi friend is waiting for you,' the Archduke continued. 'Take them to the execution arena!'

The guards standing on either side of the duo raised their staffs once more and gestured for Anakin and Padme to proceed forward.

They were led out of the High Audience Chamber and taken below to the execution area. Arriving outside the entrance that led inside the vast interior of the arena, the captives' hands were cuffed to the inside of a cart, which would take them out into the arena. They could easily hear the audience outside chattering, obviously growing impatient for the entertainment to begin.

The Petranaki Arena on Geonosis had originally been brought about by both a need for entertainment in the rigid Geonosisan society, and an efficient way of disposing of otherwise resource-draining prisoners. The most popular attractions used deadly beasts in combat, resulting in the extinction of some of the more crowd-pleasing creatures on the planet.

While waiting to be taken inside the arena, Anakin turned to his companion.

"Don't be afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Padme asked. "Dying?" She gave a dry laugh. "We won't be dying today, Anakin. It'll take more than a Geonosisan Archduke ordering my death to kill me."

Anakin seemed to study her a moment before speaking again. "Do you really think we have a chance out there?"

"I thought there was a chance when the Trade Federation blockaded Naboo," she replied. "This is no different."

"I suppose not," he said with a light grin. He leaned over and kissed her briefly, but soon stopped when the cart began to move into the arena.

The Geonosian execution arena itself was a natural formation carved out of a millennia of weathering. Its floor consisted of sand and silt upon which event took place. The lower walls of the arena base included ancient low-relief carvings depicting famous battles and events. The arena could also be flooded if needed for aquatic events.

In the center, four poles laid with Obi-Wan handcuffed to the first. Padme refused to make eye contact with him as they rode by, for she had heard his thoughts.

_Ridiculous! There's no reason for them to be here. Why are they here anyway?_

Once the cart stopped several meters in front of the last two poles, the Geonosisan that had been driving it led them over to them. Though, Padme was barely paying attention. She had found a pin in her pocket and was trying to use it to undo her handcuffs. During this, she heard Anakin and Obi-Wan's tense conversation.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got my message," the older Jedi was saying.

"I retransmitted it just as you had requested master," Anakin said humbly. "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

Padme saw Obi-Wan look up to his handcuffs sarcastically. "Good job."

Through the duration of speech, their handcuffs had been chained above their heads and hooked onto a hook above them.

Suddenly, the audience began to cheer loudly, causing Padme to look up and see why. The top box, located at the center peak of the arena and used by only those of importance, was being filled with all of those that had been present earlier for the trial: Archduke Poggle, soon followed by Dooku, Gunray, Haako, Fett, and the young boy clone whom Padme assumed the hunter was using as a son or apprentice of some sort.

'Settle down, settle down,' Poggle said in Geonosisan to the crowd with a raised hand. They quieted down almost instantly, and he spoke again. 'Let the execution begin!'

At one of the side entrances, three different monsters were making their appearances one by one in the arena while the crowd cheered, but Padme wasn't paying attention. She was determined to get out of this arena alive.

Glancing over to her fellow captives showed her that they were watching the monsters enter the arena in disgust. Anakin, however, kept glancing over at her, but after a while finally stopped when the Sith Lady sensed the monsters getting closer. It was then that she risked using the Force to unclick her handcuffs. She hastily checked to made sure Obi-Wan nor Anakin hadn't seen her. But there was no reason to worry, for the monsters were about ten meters away from them now. The last thing they would be thinking about was her.

Now that her hands were free, she used the chain to climb up the pole, all the while hearing Anakin and Obi-Wan talking again.

"Just relax. Concentrate." Obi-Wan advised.

"What about Padme?" Anakin asked. She felt Obi-Wan glance at her before replying, "She seems to be on top of things."

Anakin also glanced up at her, but didn't reply because the monsters were finally upon them.

Padme had just reached the top of the pole when the smallest of the monsters, a feline creature native to the forest of Indona on the planet Cholganna called a nexu, started to climb after her up the pole. She hit it a few times with her chains, but that did nothing to stop it. It reached to the top, and before she could do anything, the creature had slashed her across the back with its sharp claws, ripping some of her shirt.

She yelled in agony and, not caring who was watching, angrily used the Force to throw the beast to the ground. Glaring down at it, she was ready when it got up and made a leap for the top of the pole. She used the chain to swing herself through the air and kick it in mid-jump. This resulted in the nexu falling to the ground in a heap.

Padme stayed alert and ready as she awaited the nexu to get up again, during which time she glanced around the arena to see how her fellows were doing. Obi-Wan was busy battling an ackley – a vicious, surprisingly agile creature with sharp claws and pointed fangs that were over 3.05 meters in height and native to the planet Vendaxa – while Anakin was attempting to strangle a reek – a large thick-skinned, horned quadruped native to Ylesia. She also noticed several Geonosisans walking around the arena with staffs, though most of them were hovering around Obi-Wan and the ackley.

When the nexu finally got up again, it started to roar up at her. Yet before it could attack, the reek came charging over with Anakin riding on its back and using his chains as reins. The nexu was knocked out of the way by being trampled under the reek's tough hooves.

Padme didn't need to be told twice when Anakin called up for her to jump. She landed safely behind him on the reek and they charged forward.

Obi-Wan quickly ran to catch up with them. She assumed he'd given up battling his ackley, for it was still alive in the arena. When he jumped up behind her, she placed a hand on his leg to keep him from falling off.

Turning her gaze up to the top box, she tapped into her Sith senses to hear what was going on up there. For it looked to be nothing less then confusion.

_"This isn't how it's supposed to be," _she heard Gunray say with fury._ "Jango! Finish her!"_

_"Patience Viceroy, patience. She will die," _Dooku said calmly.

Upon breaking the connection, Padme saw that they were being surrounded by a dozen droidekars. And when she shot a look up into the top box again, she saw that everyone up there was looking down on them with looks of utmost satisfaction. But something wasn't right. She suddenly sensed a large amount of Force sensitive beings making themselves known on the planet. That could mean only one thing: the Jedi had arrived to rescue them. And sure enough, she saw a violet lightsaber blade light up in front of Jango Fett. Quickly tapping into her eavesdropping senses once more, but cloaking it now that more Jedi were here, she began to listen in.

_"Master Windu," _she heard Dooku say._ "How pleasant of you to join us."_

_"This party's over,"_ was Windu's no nonsense response.

A moment later, she saw lightsabers of blue and green activate all around the arena in the stands, scaring away the Geonosisans who were all flying out of the arena in fear. By now, Anakin and Obi-Wan had noticed the presence of their fellows, and were looking around at them all in relief.

_"Brave, but foolish my old Jedi friend," _Dooku was saying. _"You're impossibly outnumbered."_

Windu scoffed._ "I don't think so."_

_"We'll see,"_ Dooku responded, and next thing Padme knew, she saw Master Windu flying through the air and onto the field. The estimated two hundred other Jedi were in the arena now as well, and the Droid army that had been in the factory earlier was running out to meet them.

A full-scale battle broke out, and two random Jedi whom Padme didn't recognize threw lightsabers at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

_If only I could have one of those,_ she thought, jealousy eying the lightsabers as her fellows caught them.

But all thoughts of a lightsaber were lost to her when abruptly they were blasted off the reek by an exploding cannon. Padme landed on the ground several feet away and picked up a lone blaster that was lying next to her. She got up and began shooting everything in her path, with the exception of the Jedi of course.

_Not too worry,_ she slyly told herself._ I shall get my time to slaughter them._

Padme totally and completely felt in her element in the battle. It was an amazing and exciting feeling. After a while of shooting on foot, she ran towards the same cart that had brought them into the arena and was now being driven around the arena by the same Geonosisan from earlier. Upon reaching it, she kicked the Geonosisan off the orray and began to ride it herself, still shooting anything in her path. It was then that she saw Anakin running towards her, and he jumped into the back of the cart still deflecting blaster blots with his lightsaber. A few minutes later, another one of those exploding cannons shot the orray, and she and Anakin went falling to the ground. Quickly getting up, they used the cover of the cart, which had fallen on its side, and continued to fire and deflect blots of fire.

"You call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin asked in a quip.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations," she quipped back, smirking.

Anakin laughed and they continued on with the battle.

Eventually, they left the cover of the cart and joined the remaining Jedi in a ring in the middle of the arena while continuing to fight. Abruptly afterwards, though, the droids suddenly ceased fire. Padme was mildly taken aback by this, as were the others, yet when she looked up at the top box, she saw that it was Dooku's doing. He was currently looking down at them with a grim expression on his face.

"Master Windu," he called out in a loud, Force-amplified voice. "You have fought gallantly; worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. But now it is finished."

As Dooku was speaking, Padme noticed several other Jedi being brought into the circle with them. "Surrender. And your lives will be spared," the Count finished.

_Right!_

Obviously, Master Windu felt the same way. "We will not be hostages to bought with Dooku," he called out to him.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend." Dooku gave them a sad look before making a hand gesture and all the droids in the arena were aiming at them again. Glancing around, Padme noticed that there were only about a dozen or so Jedi left out of the original two hundred. She didn't see how they had much of a chance. But suddenly, she heard something moving overhead. Looking to the sky, she saw approximately a dozen Attack Gunships, which she recognized as those apart of the secret army on Kamino lowering to land in the arena.

Despite her confusion as to what they could be doing here, she called out to the others. The droids in the arena began firing at the ships instead of them and she began firing once more, while the Jedi deflected the few shots aimed at them with their lightsabers.

Once the ships started to land, clonetroopers came out; some firing at the droids, others helping the survivors' aboard ships. On her way to one of the ships with Anakin and Obi-Wan, she saw Master Yoda on board one with, to her utmost shock and bewilderment, Antellica and Arica! But she didn't have time to ask them what they were doing here of all places. After they got on board the ship, it took off.

"Was that Antellica and Arica I saw with Master Yoda?" Anakin asked her over to howl of the ship.

"I think it was," she called back. "I just don't understand what they'd be doing here."

* * *

Both Antellica and Arica had seen Padme's look of surprise when she saw them here on Geonosis, but they didn't dare risk communicating mentally with all these Jedi around. The Jedi that had boarded the ship they were on with Master Yoda were Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Kit Fitso. They too appeared slightly bemused as to why the twins were here, butsaid nothing of the contrary, for as they took off, the small green Jedi expressed his concerns to Windu. "If Dooku escapes, rally more systems to his cause he will." 

Suddenly, the sound of firing overheard was heard...

* * *

It turned out that the Separatists had followed them and were attempting to shoot all Republic ships out of the sky. There were also Separatists droids and battle machines on the ground far beneath them. 

"Hold on," Obi-Wan called to Anakin and Padme during this. Again, she didn't need to be told twice. The gunship they were in started firing at some of the enemies in the air and on the ground.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin advised the pilot. He did as commanded, aiming at two of them on the ground as they passed. Looking back, she saw them collapse onto the ground, destroying a slew of the Separatists land forces.

"Good call, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan said to Anakin, and Padme sensed his annoyance once again at being called 'Padawan', though, he said nothing in objection.

* * *

Antellica and Arica had never been in a battle before so found this to be quite fun and exciting to watch. Glancing over at the gunship across from them, however, they were shocked to see it blasted out of the sky by a Separatist gunship. And they weren't the only two who'd seen the ship shot to the ground, for a few seconds after which Windu called, "Pilot! Land in that assembly area." 

"Yes sir," the pilot responded and landed the ship.

Windu, Fisto, and Mundi exited the ship and were approached by a Clonetrooper lieutenant. "Sir. We have five special command groups awaiting you orders sir."

Master Windu motioned for the other two Jedi and lieutenant to follow him to battle.

As the twins lifted into the air with Master Yoda, he spoke to the pilot. "To the Forward Command Center, take us."

Upon arriving, Clone Commander Cody, the de facto leader of the bunch for the most part, approached them as they were exiting the ship. "Master Yoda: all forward positions are advantage."

"Very good," Yoda croaked while wobbling with his gimmer stick. "Very good."

Commander Cody led them over to the main Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Turbolaser (SPHA-T walker). It was then that Antellica noticed globe-shaped starships rising into the air. She tapped Arica on the shoulder to show her, and Arica took a pair of electrobinoculars from one of the clones to get a closer look. They were Trade Federation Starships.

"Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship," the frog croaked at Commander Cody.

"Yes sir," he said before relaying the message to the other clones. When they took one of them down a few moments later, a large avalanche of sand came up over to them.

Antellica yelled as she and Arica ran inside one of the gunships with some of the clones. Yoda soon followed.

* * *

The next ten minutes or so, Padme spent basically just watching the battle unfold around them. Suddenly, Obi-Wan called out, "Look over there!" 

She followed his gaze and saw Count Dooku riding a speeder bike ahead of them.

_The bastard's trying to escape._

"It's Dooku," Anakin said with venom, "Shoot him down!" he barked at the pilot.

"We're out of rockets sir," the pilot explained.

"Then follow him!" Anakin once again barked.

"We're gonna need some help," Padme pointed out, for even if they did somehow corner Dooku, what could the Jedi do to stop him? Besides, the Sith Lady foresaw the Count escaping.

"There isn't time," Obi-Wan responded to her. "Anakin and I can handle this."

_Yeah right._

As they got nearer still to Dooku, the sleek and small gunship duo that were flying escort for him suddenly left, only to fly behind their gunship and open fire. Padme held on as best she could, but when one of the shots hit the back of the ship, she fell off along with one of the clones. She heard Anakin call her name before she hit the sand covered ground and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

They had brought down two more starships before the rest had flown into space, Arica observed as she, her sister and Master Yoda exited the land gunship they were on and watched as the Separatists Army was retreating. 

Commander Cody approached them. "The droid army is in full retreat," he reported.

"Well done Commander. Bring me a ship."

_Wow, that's the first actual sentence I've heard the green frog say in proper basic_, Arica thought to Antellica. They both mentally laughed.

When their transport arrived, the three of them boarded it and flew towards the ship hanger where they knew Dooku would be trying to escape. Once they landed, Yoda told them to wait outside while he went in to face his former apprentice.

* * *

Padme let out a moan as she re-entered consciousness. 

_How long have I been out?_ She wondered.

The clone that had fallen off the gunship with her was now kneeling beside her. "Are you alright?" It asked.

"Yes," she said while getting up.

"We better get back to the Forward Command Center," the clone said to her.

She shook her head. "No. Gather what troops you can, we've got to get to that hanger. Get a transport. Hurry!"

"Right away," the clone said before running off. Padme followed.

* * *

A few minutes had gone by since Master Yoda entered the hanger, and the Grievous twins were growing restless. 

"I'll just have a peak," Antellica said, getting up from her seated position. Arica nodded and also got up. "Yeah, I'm interested as to what's going on in there too."

They approached the entrance cautiously, with their hands on the hips of their blasters. The sounds of lightsabers clashing could be heard from inside, and when they peaked around the side of the entrance, they gapped in shock at what they saw. The little green frog was swinging through the air, wielding a lightsaber and fighting Count Dooku. When he landed on the ground a few seconds later, he spoke. "Fought we you have, my old Padawan."

"This is just the beginning," Dooku snarled and used the Force to make a tower pole in the room collapse. It was just then that both noticed Obi-Wan and Anakin lying sprawled on the floor beneath it. Yoda, however, caught the pole with the Force before it could collapse on the fallen Jedi. The twins then noticed with disgust that Dooku was trying to escape.

_Oh no you don't,_ Antellica thought as she and Arica ran out of their hiding spot, pulled out their blasters, and began firing at Dooku. Antellica knew it was too late before they came out. As soon as they started firing, Dooku ran into a door that she knew led to his ship.

He was gone.

* * *

Padme arrived at the hanger with a group of troopers in tow. As soon as they got off the ship, she held out her arm to halt them. Distantly, she heard the unmistakable sound of a ship engine starting, and not long afterwards a ship came flying out of the hanger. She knew it carried Dooku. 

_Oh no. That bastard's not getting away._

She began to pointlessly fire with rage at the ship, the clones soon joining her, as it flew away, and into space. Giving a roar, she desisted and ran into the hanger. Antellica and Arica were helping up Obi-Wan and Anakin as the small form of Yoda was slowly approaching them.

"Anakin! Obi-Wan! Thank goodness you're alright!" she called as she ran to the duo. Halting several meters in front, she looked them over.

"You're injured," she observed, "but you don't look that bad."

Obi-Wan had a few cuts on his right arm and leg that Antellica was looking over, muttering, "Ow."

"I'll live," he commented dryly.

Padme than turned her attention to Anakin. Arica was openly gaping at his right arm…or at least what was left of it.

"Your arm!" Padme exclaimed, stepping closer to him. "It's practically gone! That monster sliced your arm off!"

"I'm fine Padme," he said softly. "I'll be all right."

Antellica was now gaping at Anakin as well.

"A very grave day this is," Yoda commented from where he was standing not too far off.


	26. The Aftermath

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 12: The Aftermath

As soon as the stump of Anakin's right arm was wrapped into several sheets of cloth, he was loaded onto a medical stretcher. Along with Amidala, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Antellica, Arica, and the clones, he was transferred to the Forward Command Center. It was there that they met up with all the remaining Jedi who hadn't died in battle: Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Barris Offee, Daarman Berrak, Shaak Ti, and a few others.

While all the Jedi were loaded onto _Republic_-class Star Destroyers with the clones, the Senator had some troops fly her and the twins back to the _Natalia_. Afterwards, she picked up 3PO and R2 from the now deserted execution arena and they flew back to Coruscant in escort with the Star Destroyers.

The return journey was spent with Antellica and Arica explaining to Padme all that had happened since they last spoke. She did the same, even confiding in them how she really felt about her and Anakin being together.

"It's all right, I guess," she said with a shrug. "I love the sex though. It's amazing."

"But of course you don't love him," Antellica presumed.

"Oh no, never," the Sith assured. "The only thing I love about him is his body and what he does to mine when we're together."

Antellica giggled, but Arica remained silent.

Padme noticed that Arica hadn't said anything since the subject of Anakin was brought up. She simply stared at the floor and refused to meet her eye. Padme choose to shrug this off.

When they arrived on Coruscant, Padme went straight to her 500 Republica apartment, and along with the girls, packed up all their things. They'd been sent word from the Jedi Temple that Anakin was to escort her home on Naboo. He arrived at the apartment a short while later, and Arica ran to answer the door.

"Anakin! So wonderful to see you," she said, greeting him with a hug.

"Thank you Arica," he said as they both broke apart.

Arica walked Anakin into Padme's bedroom, where the Sith Lady could be seen finishing up with packing. She turned at their entrance and gave Anakin what she hoped was a warm and loving smile.

"Anakin." She went to him, meeting him halfway in a tight embrace. She noticed that he was holding her just as tightly as she was he. As they broke, she kissed him with intense passionate. It lasted about a minute or so before they finally broke apart for air.

"Wow!" Antellica breathed, for she and Arica had been watching them. She then cleared her throat. "I think that's our cue to leave. Come on Arica." She pulled on her sister's arm, but Arica did not move. She simply stared at the couple with an expressionless look on her face.

"Arica, come on!" Antellica continued to pull of her twins' arm, but she did not budge. "Let's go. I think our friends deserve some privacy."

After staring a few more moments, Arica finally nodded and left along with Antellica. Padme could've sworn she'd seen Arica shoot a glare over in her direction before leaving, but brushed it off as her imagination.

Once they were alone, she turned back to Anakin. "Don't worry. Antellica and Arica won't tell a soul."

"I know they won't." He was looking at her as though mesmerized.

"So…I see you have a new arm." She glanced down at his new robotic forearm and took a hold of it.

"Yes." His eyes were still intent on hers.

"So, now you're kind of a part human, part droid," she joked. "In a word, a cyborg."

They both shared a laugh and Anakin kissed her.

"I was joking you know," she said when they pulled apart.

Anakin smirked and muttered, "I know," before kissing her again.

They continued to kiss as they made their way over to Padme's bed. Seating themselves, they halted their kissing and simply gazed into one another's eyes. After about a moment of this, however, Anakin broke eye contact.

He addressed his hands as he spoke. "Padme?"

"Yes my love?" She moved even closer to him and hooked her arm around his neck.

"I-I bought you something," he replied and thrusted a little red box into her left hand.

"What is it?" she asked coyly, although she knew perfectly well what it was.

"Open it," he urged. She did so and out popped a large sparkly diamond ring. Anakin knelt before her and took her hands in his. "Padme Zandeleigh Naberrie Amidala, will you please, please marry me?"

When she didn't respond at first, he pressed on. "I need you to marry me Padme. I need you to be my wife. Please, _please_ say you will."

Padme smirked. "No."

Anakin's entire face fell, yet before he could say anything, she continued. "You don't need me to marry you. You don't need me to be your wife. These are just things you want. Not things you need, but if you're going to beg over it then yes."

Anakin's face brightened again. "Yes?" he repeated.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Yes, as in you'll marry me?!"

"Yes."

"Yes, as in you'll be my wife?!"

"Yes, yes, yes! That whole speech I made up was for humor."

"Of course." He slipped the ring onto her wedding finger.

"Wow," she breathed, gazing down at it in admiration. "It's beautiful."

"Like you," Anakin said, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

Padme smirked and captured his lips with her own. Lying back on the bed, the newly engaged couple proceeded to spend some quality time together...

About an hour later, Anakin and Padme boarded the _Natalia. _It was ready and warmed since Padme had ordered Antellica and Arica to fire it up while she and Anakin were occupied.

Before returning to Naboo, however, she insisted to Anakin that she go and see Chancellor Palpatine alone, for he'd wanted to come with her.

"No, no Anakin. There are some things I wish to discuss with him, you know, politician to politician."

He nodded and said he'd go chat with Antellica and Arica while waiting.

It was about midday now, so Padme knew that he'd probably be in his office by himself. Entering the New Republic Executive Building, she went straight to his office. Wherein she was met not by Dar Wac, the Rodian's desk station was empty, but two Royal Guards.

"Senator Amidala. You are expected."

"Of course." She nodded as they stepped aside to let her pass. When she entered the office, Palpatine was sitting right where she expected him to be: by the window sipping tea. As she approached, she used the Force to disable the security cameras inside the room.

"Padme, how wonderful of you to come," he greeted though his eyes were still fixed outside the window.

"Hello father," she responded as she stopped to stand beside him.

"Well everything is going exactly as planned," she stated after a moment, also gazing out the window. "The Clone War has begun."

"Yes. I was speaking with Tyranus earlier and he informed me of that. As well as your interesting, refusing to die method in the execution arena on Geonosis."

Padme wasn't entirely sure what to say to this, so remained silent and simply nodded.

"You also used the Force several times in the arena, unbeknownst to the Jedi."

Padme kept her head held high and merely shrugged. "Those stupid Jedi didn't notice anything. They're so weak. They wouldn't recognize a Sith Lord if it danced naked in front of them. And as for that scum Gunray, I will not be satisfied until I have that Neimoidian's head on a platter." She slammed her fist down on the desk for emphasis, knocking over Palpatine's cup of tea in the process, but she made no move to pick it up.

"Patience Baynetta. Patience," Sidious advised. Unlike most Sith, patience was a thing that his daughter always had a problem with. She always wanted things done _now_ and openly scoffed at the notion that "good things come to those who wait."

"Gunray will meet his end," the Sith Master continued. "But not just yet. He is still useful."

Padme made a sound of rage, balling her hands into fists.

"But I promise you this my child," he continued as he moped up the tea that had spilled, "when the time comes, I will allow you to do whatever you want with him personally."

"Excellent!" That cheered her up a great deal.

"Lady Baynetta, why don't you tell me the real reason you came here," he abruptly stated.

"The real reason?" She gave a brief laugh. "Do I need a reason to visit my dear old man?"

Sidious merely raised an eyebrow.

Padme took on a sly grin. "I simply came over to visit before I went back to Naboo. It may be a while till I see you again."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," the Chancellor countered. "What with the war, they'll be more and more uproar in the Senate. I expect you'll be called back here soon enough."

"True." She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, giving Sidious a clear view of her engagement ring, while she resumed looking out the window. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him raise an eyebrow at it and chuckle.

"I would expect the reason you're here has something to do with that diamond ring you're sporting on your special, yet important left middle finger."

Padme smirked and looked down at it. "What this?" She allowed a wry smile. "Our dear little friend Anakin has just proposed to me."

Sidious eyes lit up. "Good."

Still smirking, Padme held out her left hand, which he took and admired her ring while cackling. "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen."

Both Sith let out cackles of high-pitched laughter. Sidious got up from his chair and began to pace. "It won't be long now. The Jedi's so called 'Chosen One' will be one of us. And than the Jedi shall be no more. But we mustn't celebrate just yet. Go to Anakin, Baynetta. And be married."

"Yes master," she said with a bow and left the room. She remembered to turn the security monitors back on as she went.

When Padme reentered the _Natalia_ (twenty minutes had passed), it was to find Anakin and the Grievous twins sitting in the cockpit laughing about the freak show Yoda whipping through the air, wielding a lightsaber.

"It was so funny," Arica was saying. "He was twirling through the air, and it almost looked like he was dancing."

"It must have been quite the sight," Padme said, making her presence known. They hadn't even noticed her come in. The smile on Arica's face instantly vanished and she began idly studying her fingernails.

"Oh, but it was," Antellica assured. Anakin smiled at her before turning his attention to his fiancée.

"Did you have fun talking politics with the Chancellor?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh yes, loads of fun." She then looked over at the girls. Arica, she noticed, still refused to look at her.

"Girls, you don't mind piloting the ship to Naboo, do you? No, of course you don't," she added without even waiting for a reply.

She took Anakin's hand into her own and smirked. "Well Anakin and I'll be in the back. Let us know when we arrive."

"Of course Padme," Antellica said with a giggle. Padme waited for Arica to say something, but she didn't. She merely continued with studying her fingernails.

_I wonder what her problem is? Maybe she doesn't feel well. Not everyone's happy all the time._

The six-hour journey to Naboo was spent with Anakin and Padme in her on-ship quarters spending time together. She had suggested to Anakin that they marry when they arrived on Naboo through a holy man she knew quite well, because he was a neighbor of hers on Miabi. Anakin liked this idea, thus it was agreed upon.

Arriving on Naboo the next morning (Naboo time), Queen Jamilla sent a transmission to the ship requesting to speak with her. The call was acknowledged and they went to the Palace. Amidala informed the Queen and Court of everything that had happened, but most especially the war, which shocked and alarmed everyone. The foursome returned to the _Amidala Lake Estate_ not long after the meeting ended to be greeted by Dorme, Leslie, and Lizzie.

Shooing the servant girls off by telling them to go to a bridal shop on the main land with Antellica and Arica to pick out a wedding gown and two bridesmaids gowns, Padme contacted Emanuel Evano, the holy man she knew, to schedule a wedding for later that day. Afterwards, she and Anakin spent more time together; only this time they kept their clothes on.

When the five females returned, she playfully shooed off Anakin and barked at the servant girls to go and prepare a feast. Chortling, Padme, along with a happy Antellica and silent Arica, went up to her room to look at the dresses. When both girls laid them out on the bed, she was left speechless. Her dress was white, of course, with a beautiful flower design etched onto it.

"I hope you like it," Antellica said timidly.

"Like it? I love it!" Padme exclaimed. She then looked over at Antellica and Arica's dresses. One, which she guessed was Antellica's, was a flowing blue and green dress with large flowers imprinted onto them. The other was exactly the same with the exception that it was a mixture of black, gray, and white.

"I wanted mine and Arica's dresses to match," Antellica said in irritation. "But no, she just had to be picky and choose this one."

Arica angrily flipped her hair. "Yes well, I'm not interested in wearing a dumb blue and green dress. I'm perfectly happy with the one I have."

"Yeah, but the bridesmaids' dresses are supposed to match," Antellica pointed out. She then shrugged. "Oh well. I hope you don't mind Padme."

The bride-to-be shook her head. "No, I don't mind but uh, are you okay Arica?"

"Yes. Just peachy," she snapped and snatched up her dress, storming out of the room. Padme and Antellica dressed in silence. The doorbell rang a few minutes later, but when the Sith Lady poked her head out her room, she saw Arica answering the door and letting Emanuel Evano in.

The wedding took place that afternoon at sunset on Padme's upstairs bedroom patio, where the couple shared their first kiss. Anakin and Padme exchanged the traditional vows and kissed at the end as C-3PO, R2, Antellica, Arica, and the minister looked on.

Afterwards, a reception was held inside the dining hall. Everyone was happily eating; even Dorme, Leslie, and Lizzie were invited to feast among them. Everyone that is, except Arica. While most loaded their plates to the brim with food, Arica only had one nerfburger, a scoop of potato salad, and a small cup of punch. At Anakin's asking of why she didn't have much, she muttered something about not being hungry and soon left the dining hall in a huff. Padme sensed her go up to her room, but chose not to worry so much.

_She's a tough girl. She probably doesn't feel well or she's going through one of those teen anger fazes. I had a few of those._

At the reception's end, the newly wedded couple bid everyone goodnight downstairs and went up to spend their wedding night together. Before making it into her room, however, Anakin made to pick her up, only she stopped him.

"No, not just yet. I want to check up on Arica. See if she's okay."

"All right. I was wondering that myself," Anakin said. "You won't mind if I come with you do you?"

"Not at all."

They both stopped outside Arica's room, several doors down from Padme's, and the Senator gently knocked on the door. There was, as she expected, no response, so she gently opened the door and approached Arica's bed. Anakin trailed behind her. Arica was sound asleep, but when Padme took a closer look at her face, she saw that there were tears there; as if she'd cried herself to sleep.

"I hope she's alright," Anakin said coming up beside her. "She's a nice kid, Arica. I think I always favored her a bit more than Antellica."

"Really, how come?" she asked in interest. "It was always the other way around with me."

"Really," he said as they then left Arica's room. "I don't know. Maybe it's because she doesn't always draw attention to herself like Antellica does. And she's shy."

Padme laughed. "Listen to us. Talking about 13-year-old girls on our wedding night. Now you wanted to pick me up?" she asked slyly.

Anakin grinned. "Yes."

The young couple then entered Padme's room to enjoy their wedding night together.


	27. Unforgivable Hatred

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 13: Unforgivable Hatred

Arica Grievous was feeling hurt and angry with Padme. She knew the only reason the Senator had married Anakin was to make her father happy and continue carrying out their plans. How Arica yearned to tell Anakin this, yet she rightfully held her tongue and said nothing. Although Arica knew the Sith Lady loved her and Antellica like sisters, she couldn't help but feel a little over looked and rejected by her at times. It was obvious Padme favored Antellica over her, and the reasons were easily seen. Antellica was older, prettier, and so much resemblant to Padme in many ways. Loving to draw attention to oneself and enjoying the rank of power. Arica, on the other hand, was a bit shy and sensitive, and always felt, even when her parents were still alive, that she was always in Antellica's shadow.

One time when she and Antellica had been eleven for example, Amidala had just come home from a long election meeting and brought some food with her for dinner. When Arica came downstairs expecting some, she was surprised and upset to find that Padme and Antellica hadn't left her any.

"I'm sorry, 'Rica," her mistress' had said, using the nickname she'd given her. "Me and 'Tellica didn't know you were here. I'm sure there's something in the freezer you can eat."

Arica had simply nodded and made to go back upstairs. On her way up however, she distantly heard the two of them laughing.

Another time was when she and Antellica were nine, and neither of them had been feeling very well. This had been at the Royal Palace in Theed and not the estate, during the Sixth Annual Independence Day Royal Ball during Amidala's reign. Antellica and Arica had remained in their seats with sour expressions the entire time while Her Royal Highness was being introduced to numerous people of importance. Halfway into the ball, the Queen had come over quite angry, but her expression softened when she saw them. She went over to Antellica, who was making a show out of being sick, while Arica sat quietly.

"Antellica, are you alright? Would you perhaps like something to drink?" Antellica shook her head and Amidala began to fuss all over her, not even paying the slightest attention to Arica.

Arica spoke up softly. "Padme, I would like something to drink."

Amidala turned her head to face her faster than the speed of light. "I wasn't talking to you Arica," she snapped. "Shut up when you're not being spoken to. Can't you see that your sister is sick?"

Arica had burst into tears and ran off at that point. Amidala later apologized to her, saying she didn't know Arica was sick too and had gotten her a drink.

Yet although she apologized, Arica couldn't help but still feel hurt. Looking back at all that now, along with other memories…

Being blamed and locked inside the Palace dungeons for breaking a window while she and Antellica played dodge ball, when in actuality it was in fact Antellica that had done it; being beaten over Padme's knee with a switch in front of the entire Royal Court because she thought Arica had lied on Antellica over who'd trashed the throne room with candy wrappers; being starved for three days because Antellica had eaten an entire bag of Corellian crisps, when it was supposed to be for the Queen, and blaming it on her

…she began to cry silently. Not just for herself, but for Anakin as well. Padme was leading him onto believe a lie. She didn't love him. She'd said so herself, and Arica couldn't help but think of that sad day when the evil Sith finally enlightened Anakin to the truth. Perhaps one of the reasons she was worried about Anakin was because she liked and looked to him. She saw him as an older brother figure, but also in another light as well. Arica hastily shoved these feelings and thoughts aside however. She could just see Antellica if she discovered these thoughts.

"Arica likes Anakin! Arica likes Anakin!" she'd sing. And then she saw Padme laughing hysterically, teasing and belittling her and Anakin saying she was ridiculous. With these thoughts, Arica cried herself to sleep.

When Arica woke a few hours later, she found that her hurt and sadness towards Padme and Antellica had changed to hatred and rage. She refused to, and she would not live in the same house as those two backstabbing pieces of trash. She would leave and live her life elsewhere, away from those two demons. Proceeding out of bed, she showered quietly, dressed, and packed up her belongings. Afterwards, she went up to the fifth level and stole one of Padme's star cruisers, _Lovely Lady,_ with which she left Naboo, having no intentions to return.


	28. Gone!

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 14: Gone!

When Padme awoke the next morning it was to hear shrieks coming from downstairs, and to find that Anakin had already gotten up. She expected this. It was presently 0915 Hours, and the refugee ship that would return him to the capital left forty-five minutes after. What she didn't expect, however, was to hear Antellica shrieking on the first floor.

She chose not to give much thought to it as she got out of bed. It was probably over something the girl had seen on the HV; nothing more.

But Padme still couldn't help being a little worried as the shrieks continued. After quickly showering and dressing, she went downstairs and proceeded into the living room to find Antellica bent on the floor crying and yelling loudly in anguish while Anakin was obviously trying to calm her down. He was sitting on the floor next to her holding her tightly. He looked a bit upset himself.

"What's going on here? And where's breakfast?" she added tautly to Dorme, Lizzie, and Leslie, who were just standing there watching the scene before them. The servants quickly dashed into the kitchen, and returned a moment later with a plate of food, a cup of chocolate milk, and a few napkins.

The Senator snatched these things from them and sat down on the couch, flipping the HV on to drown out Antellica's moans of anguish.

"Well, what's going on?" she repeated, popping a piece of bacon into her mouth. Antellica had finally stopped making noise, but was still crying softly.

"Arica's gone," she said softly. "All her belongings are gone from her room, and your ship, _Lovely Lady's_ gone."

"What?!" Padme bellowed, jumping to her feet.

"Obviously she left during the night," Anakin added just as quiet as Antellica.

"_Lovely Lady's_ gone!" she shouted. "That was one of my favorite ships!"

"How can you be worried about your ship?!" Antellica sobbed. "What about Arica? She's gone and we don't know where she is! And I've tried contacting her, but she's blocking her mind from me."

Padme didn't know what to say. She had to admit she was very shocked by this.

"Was there a note at all?" she finally asked.

Anakin sadly shook his head. "No."

Dorme then came rushing back into the room and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the shuttle which is here to take Jedi Skywalker to the Transport Station has just arrived."

"Thank you Dorme," Padme said. "I guess we better go."

"We?" Anakin repeated. "Aren't you going to finish your food?"

"I'm suddenly not very hungry," she said softly and exited the room. Anakin and Antellica followed her and they all left on the shuttle.

The ride to the Transport Station in Theed was spent in silence. Antellica had stopped crying and was now simply gazing out the window, her face void of expression.

When they arrived at the station, she and Padme said their good-byes to Anakin and he left.


	29. Deadly Weapon Created

_Episode III: Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 15: Deadly Weapon Created

Arica arrived on Coruscant by midday Coruscanti time the next day. Before exiting hyperspace, however, she lifted _Lovely Lady's_ cloaking shield up over the ship so no one would see her arrive out or inside the planet. With the cloak still on, she landed it outside the Five Hundred Republica building, on a private ship dock reserved only for politicians. Meeting no one on her way out of the docking bay, Arica proceeded to walk in the shadows of Galactic City, making her way to the New Republic Executive Building.

Upon arriving, she went straight to Chancellor Palpatine's office. As she expected, two Royal Guards were outside the door, guarding it. Not so expected was to see his Rodian administrator gone. That was strange.

_If only I could use the Force. I could use it to do a Sith mind trick on those guards or simply Force push them out of the way._

Alas, she could not use the Force. She was not Force sensitive. With a sigh, she stepped out of the shadows. The Royal Guard became more alert as she approached. Stopping several paces in front of them, she spoke.

"I wish to speak to Chancellor Palpatine on behalf of Senator Amidala of Naboo. I am one of her handmaidens, and my name is Arica Grievous."

The Guards seemed to study her a moment before moving aside and letting her pass.

She rang the beeper outside the door, and after hearing the Chancellor say, "Come in," did so. The door shut behind her.

Palpatine had his back to her and appeared to be studying a glowing red hologram as she quietly approached. The feeling of being watched soon left her and she noted that he must've turned off the security cameras. Looking up at them confirmed this; the red activation lights were off. With a smirk, she went over to stand beside him, slowly turning to face the Chancellor.

Palpatine was still engrossed in the suspended in air hologram. Now that she could see it up close, she noted its resemblance to be a moon-shaped battle station of some type.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "Do you know what this is Arica?"

"No," she replied.

"This," he pointed with a finger, "is the _Death Star_."

"_Death Star_?" she repeated. "That sounds like the name of a military space craft."

"Ah, but it is; a space station to be precise. Production will begin on it at the war's end; precisely three years from now."

"How interesting," she commented, studying the Death Star hologram. "And what will this space station's purpose be?"

"To spell doom into all the hearts and minds of those who look upon it. It will have the fire power to annihilate entire planets."

"Annihilate…planets?" Arica repeated in surprise.

"But of course. I am sure that once I have my Empire there will be those who wish to oppose me. I shall simply eliminate them and their families with my Death Star."

Arica laughed dryly. It was kind of funny, she supposed, in a twisted sort of way.

Palpatine switched off the hologram from a hand-held black device and turned in his chair to face her. "So Arica, why are you really here? I hardly doubt you are here on Padme's account, being as she called earlier saying that you'd run away."

Arica sighed in defeat. She hadn't think of that. "Chancellor, please don't tell her I've been here. I don't wish to be bothered by her anymore."

"I don't intend on telling her you're here child." He gestured her towards one of the soft chairs across from his desk and she sat.

"Tell me Arica, why did you run away?"

She sighed again and complied. She told him how she was tired of it all, tired of being overshadowed and compared to Antellica. She refused to take it any longer and would not continue to be treated like dirt. She then requested a job in the war, on the Separatists side of course.

"I see," he said once she'd finished. "That can be arranged. But what type of job, if I might ask?"

"I don't know, maybe a Jedi slaughtering assassin or something. I'm quite good at wielding lightsabers."

"I know you are." He gave her an appraising smile. "Padme tells me you can wield four at a time, two in each hand."

"Yup."

"Prove it!" he barked.

Arica smirked. "Gladly, only I don't have a lightsaber with me. However," she glanced over at a few 3- meter rulers that were sitting across the room, "I just may have thought of an alternative."

Without another word, she backflipped across the room towards them. There were four. Taking them in her hands, she whipped around to face Sidious, who had his blood red lightsaber lit.

She smirked again. "I'm not sure about this Sidious. How am I supposed to fight against your lightsaber, which can easily slice through these pieces of wood?"

"How indeed?" he cackled. "Not too worry. Fortunately for you, I only have it on practice mode. It won't slice through your rulers."

Arica nodded and then attacked.

She didn't consider herself much of a match against Sidious, and indeed she wasn't. However, she felt that he was holding back a bit, as not to go all out fully against her since she was not fully trained. He let her have the upper hand at the beginning before then taking it away from her.

Slash after slash, stroke after stroke, she did get back the upper hand, yet all too briefly. She lost it again, and for good this time. Sidious activated his saber back to its regular mode and sliced the rulers out of her hands. Knocking her to the ground, he pointed the edge of his fully activated blade at her throat. Arica merely scoffed. "You're not going to kill me Sidious."

He smirked down at her, deactivating his lightsaber and putting it back in his sleeve. "No. Indeed I'm not. You have much potential."

He walked back over to the window, which gave a clear view of Galactic City, gazing out it in deep thought. "Yes, I do like the idea of a Jedi slaughtering assassin. Very well Arica that will be your job. However, I am going to have you train with Lord Tyranus for a while. Oh about a year or so," he said answering Arica's unasked question. "Just to sharpen up your skills a bit. You are a very good fighter Arica, but you do have room for improvement, as I think everyone does. Within that time, I may come up with another job for you to do additionally."

"Thank you," she bowed before him, "master."

"Rise," he commanded.

Doing so, she then spoke. "If I may say something master?"

He nodded. "You may."

"If you could not tell Padme of this conversation it would be most appreciated."

"Very well." Sidious respected her request. "I shall only tell her you are safe and do not wish to be bothered, and tell her not to go looking for you. I will cloak your Force signature in the case she happens to want to do that."

Arica bowed once more. "Thank you, my master."


	30. Episode IV: Year 1: Early Campaigns

**Edited as of August 10, 2006**

Author's Note: Out of all the editions I've done, this is the episode that's getting an entire makeover. Much will be deleted and much added. The Wookiepedia online encyclopedia is going to be a huge help in this. Rock on guys!

The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars

* * *

_

Dramatis Personae

Aayla Secura: Jedi Knight (female Twi'lek)

Anakin Skywalker: Jedi Padawan, Jedi Knight (male human)

Antellica Grievous: Handmaiden of Senator Amidala, Jedi Knight (female human)

Arabea Dod: Royal Lady of Deko Neimoidia (female neimoidian)

Arica Grievous: Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems (female human)

Barris Offee: Jedi Knight (femaleMirialan)

C-3PO: Protocol Droid

Calasia Dod: Princess and Countess of the Neimoidia system (female neimoidian)

Count Dooku: Political Leader of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems (male human)

Darth Lady Baynetta: Dark Lady of the Sith (female human)

Darth Sidious: Dark Lord of the Sith (male human)

Darth Tyranus: Sith Apprentice (male human)

Foul Mudama: Jedi Master (male Tlaz)

Gregar Typho: Head of Naboo's Queen's Security (male human)

Ki-Adi-Mundi: Jedi Master (male Cerean)

Literia: Nelvaan warrior (female Nelvaanian)

Lott Dod: Senator of the Trade Federation (male neimoidian)

Luminara Unduli: Jedi Master (female Mirialan)

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Master, Commanding General of the Republic's Grand Army (male human)

Mace Windu: Jedi Master (male human)

Padme Amidala-Skywalker: Senator of the Chommel Sector, Representative of Naboo (female human)

Palpatine: Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic (male human)

R2-D2: Astromech droid

Roron Corobb: Jedi Master (male Ithorian)

Shaak Ti: Jedi Master (female Togruta)

Yoda: Jedi Master (male unknown tridactyl species)

* * *

Chapter 1: Year 1-Early Campaigns

Although the Battle of Geonosis was a victory for the New Galactic Republic, the prospect of war between the New Republic and the Confederacy of the Independent Systems was now inevitable. Millions of clone trooper units departed from Coruscant on missions to find and defeat the Confederacy. The clones were led in these missions by Jedi Knights, the first time that the Jedi Order had taken up arms since the Great Sith War over a thousand years previous.

Following the battle, Jedi Knights Sora Bulq and Tholme were sent to Count Dooku's hidden base on Bakura to confront him. Unfortunately for them, Dooku captured and seduced Sora Bulq to the dark side though Tholme managed to escape.

Seven days after the Battle of Geonosis, Jedi master Mace Windu sent two Jedi spies – Aayla Secura and Ylenic It'kla – on a mission to Coreilla to find the Techno Union scientist Ratri Tane, who possessed very valuable information. Unexpected help came from the Corellian Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon, having just returned from a failed mission to halt the Freedom Sun's attempts in the Sluis Sector.

This was followed by a Separatist/Trandoshan invasion of the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk. There, the Trandoshans rounded up countless Wookie captives and imprisoned them in concentration camps. Though the Republic managed to drive the Trandoshans off, war would continue to take place on Kashyyyk.

Following this, the Chiss Commander Sev'rance Tann, led an assualt on Tatooine where her agents learned of a new Republic weapon known as the "Decimator" being built on Eredenn Prime. On Eredenn Prime, she captured several Decimators and then captured Alaris Prime, a Wookie colony world which had just recovered from the Dark Reaper Crisis. Tann than made a strike on Sarapin which generated enough geothermal energy to supply a significant amount of the power for the Core Worlds. This created massive blackouts that affected countless Core Worlds, including Coruscant. Later on the arctic world of Krant, Jedi General Echuu Shen-Jon slew Sev'rance Tann with his lightsaber after calling on the Dark Side.

Two weeks into the war, the Republic's Senators from all across the galaxy were called back to Coruscant to fulfill their duties in the crumpling government. One of these Senators, naturally, was Padme Amidala of Naboo.

Since the Senate was currently in uproar over the war and would be for as long as it lasted, the young Senator decided to officially move to the capital. Purchasing a large mass of land on the central outskirts of Galactic City, she had a mansion built named respectively after herself, _The Amidala Mansion._ Until it was finished, she would continue living in her apartment in one of the penthouse suite towers of the Five Hundred Republica building.

Not long after arriving back, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine told Amidala and her handmaiden, Antellica Grievous, about seeing Antellica's twin and former handmaiden, Arica Grievous, a few weeks previous. He made it quite clear that she wanted nothing more to do with them. Antellica had burst into tears at this, while the Senator asked, "Why?"

"She was tired of being overlooked and shadowed by Antellica," he explained. "And how you always favored Antellica over her, lifting her up on a pedestal while you kicked her to the ground."

"I never-"

"Oh, but you have. I've seen it myself, various times. Example: You accursed her of lying to the press about that scandal you were in a few years back. With that arrogant Prince fellow who wanted everyone to know you were 'so in love' with him, when it was actually Antellica who did it."

"I didn't lie to press," Antellica cut in. "I was joking around."

She was ignored as Palpatine continued. "You made her do all the chores in the house for a month, all the while jeering and making fun of her, kicking, and screaming and hollering at her."

Amidala lowered her head in defeat. "At least tell me where she is."

"I promised her I wouldn't tell," he plainly said, "and a promise is a promise. Just forget about Arica, all right. She's safe and happy, and that's all that matters."

"But where will she live?" Antellica sobbed. "What will she do?"

"That's all been arranged and taken care of."

"By whom?" Amidala asked with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"I don't see why that really matters."

The next few weeks were spent with Antellica grieving her sister, while Amidala did countless jobs in the Senate. She tried time after time to get her Sith master to tell her where Arica was, but he stubbornly refused every time. The tenth time she asked, he struck her down with Force lightning and said that if she ever asked again he'd electrocute her to death, thus she stopped.

The first year of the Clone Wars, as it was being called, was marked with many crisis's and further campaigns.

The Republic sent Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to Raxus Prime where they discovered Separatist forces on the planet. Millennia earlier, during the Great Sith War, Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma had fought on Raxus Prime and unleashed the Dark Reaper on the struggling New Republic forces. However, the super weapon was apparently deactivated in a mysterious turn of fate and would remain on the planet for a millennia until Count Dooku and his Chistori mercenary Cydon Prax discovered an important component of the Reaper called the Force Harvester and unleashed a wave of energy that killed roughly half of the thriving forest on the Kashyyyk moon, along with its indigenous population.

The Sith Lord then took off and found the pieces of the Dark Reaper which was separated into the furthest reaches of the galaxy. Dooku went to Thule and activated it in an ancient Sith city on the planet. Meanwhile, on Rhen Var, Skywalker went to the grave of Ulic Qel-Droma for information on how to withstand the Dark Reaper and the Harvester. Shortly after the revival of the Dark Reaper, Skywalker led an attack on the city, destroying the planet, disobeying an order from his master to await Republic backup forces. Despite Anakin's almost single-handed defeat of the Reaper weapon, his feats in these battles served to fuel his ego and create an even greater personal rift between himself and his master. However, the Confederacy managed to conquer Bespin and Ossus with the Republic preoccupied with the Battle of Thule.

This was followed by another Separatist assault on Kamino where Separatist forces under the Corporate Alliance Magister Passel Argente and the Mon Calamari Merai assaulted Kamino in an attempt to destroy the Republic's cloning facilities. However, the Jedi learned of their plans and sent a defense fleet of Jedi starfighters to defend Kamino. Although the Jedi pilots battled bravely above, they could not stop the droid forces from landing in the planet's capital, Tipoca City. The arrival of the newly-activated ARC troopers and Jet Commandos served to turn the tide, and Merai was forced to launch a desperate strike at the supposed location of the city's shield generator.

However, the Jedi proved too wily for the Mon Calamari tactician; the data gathered by the Corporate Alliance was false, and Merai's attempts were in vain. In a last ditch attack, Merai flew into the Jedi hyperspace rings, destroying his flagship the _Shark_ in the process, and giving his battle ships time to retreat. Though apparently a victory for the Republic, the battle was actually engineered by Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Tyranus to root out and destroy the traitors in the Confederacy. Following that, more clone troopers from Kamino were deployed, thus allowing the war to continue. The Republic also began research into other methods of cloning such as Spaarti cylinders and conscription was introduced throughout the Republic.

Despite losing the Dark Reaper, the Confederacy still continued research on developing weapons. On the Techno Union world of Queyta, researcher Dr. Jenna Zan Arbor had developed a bioweapon known as "swamp gas" which appeared as a green mist, caused blisters and eventually death in many humanoid races. The Separatist Commander Asajj Ventress decided to test the virus on the Gungan colony of Ohma-D'un, a moon of Naboo. This killed all the Gungans on the moon. In response, Jedi Knights Kenobi, Skywalker, Master Glaive and Zule Xiss were sent to investigate what had happened. To stay unnoticed, the team flew to the moon in a single LAAT/I gunship. The Jedi were soon attacked by battle droids fitted with swamp gas sprayers along with Ventress and the bounty hunter Durge. Their escort clone troopers, along with Glaive, were slain though Anakin, Obi-Wan and the ARC trooper Alpha-17 succeeded in defeating the Separatist duo for the time being. They then destroyed the capsules of the virus that were being loaded onto ships destined for Naboo and rescued the spice miners that were to be implicated in the diaster. Zule Xiss lost her arm to Ventress during the fight but survived to fight again thanks to Obi-Wan's intervention. Naboo was saved, but Ventress and Durge managed to escape.

This victory was later followed by the Battle of Pengalan IV which saw a full platoon of clone troopers sent to Pengalan IV to destroy a diamond boron missiles facility in the city of Tur Lorkin. These missiles were designed to shot down Republic starfighters. Later, a mission to Qiilura saw Omega Squad being deployed to capture a Separatist research facility on the planet where an anti-clone virus was being manufactured.

Later, Mace Windu was sent to Ruul to investigate reports of defecting Jedi. Ruul was the private estate of Sora Bulq, who called a meeting of the Jedi dissidents refused to fight in the so-called Clone Wars. Secretly, he hired dark assassin Ventress to kill the Jedi, but Windu was able to uncover Bulq's treachery and drove the assassin away.

On Coruscant, a group on of Korunnai terrorists took Mon Calamari Senator Meena Tills hostage as part of an attempt to turn the Corporate Sector against the Republic. However, their efforts were thwarted by Omega Squad. This followed by the Mission to Queyta to discover an antidote for swamp gas chemical weapon. Though the mission was successful, the Republic had not seen the last of the deadly chemical. Unknown to the Jedi, a second laboratory had been established on the far side of Queyta, the Separatists had loaded is creations aboard the _Lucrehulk_-class Core Ship _Gahenna_. This vessel would roam the galaxy for the next two years, modifying the swamp gas to become the TriHexalophine 1138 toxin that devastated Honoghr.


	31. Year 1: Anger is a Path to the Dark Side

**Edited as of August 17, 2006**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 2: Year 1-Anger is a Path to the Dark Side

The first year of the Clone Wars, and of Anakin and Padme Skywalker's marriage, was marked with the secret couple only seeing each other three times.

The first time was after a Senate meeting. Anakin had just gotten back from fighting in the Dark Reaper Crisis and was hiding in the shadows of her dressing room. They were only able to spend a short time together, but it was a loving reunion all the same.

The second time was on more of a sour note. Darth Lady Baynetta, aka Padme Amidala, had returned home from a Senate meeting about the Gungan whip out on Naboo's moon of Ohma-D'un to find Anakin waiting for her in her/their bedroom. Her cheerful hello was answered with him shouting at her about hugging some random guy outside the Senate building the day before.

"Random guy," she'd repeated. "That was my good friend/colleague Senator Organa. You've met him before."

"I don't care," Anakin'd shouted. "No man touches you expect me."

Baynetta rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Anakin. He's just a friend and friends hug each other. You and Antellica hug each other, and you don't hear me shouting over that."

"That's-different."

"How?"

"It just is."

She sighed irritably. "You can be so immature at times. I maybe your wife, but you do not own me and as such you will not order me around."

The argument eventually ended with Baynetta calling security and having him escorted out of her apartment. He apologized to her the entire, but she wouldn't hear of it and continued to order that he be evacuated from the building.

The third time they saw one another in the first year was after Meena Tills' capture and rescue. By now the galaxy seemed to be split in half, one against the other. Half of mostly all the systems in the galaxy were now apart of the Confederacy, while almost all the rest were still in the Republic. However there were a few systems that simply refused to join or be a part of either. They remained fiercely neutral. Because of this, the Senate dispatched a large group of its Senators to go on diplomatic missions to these planets in the result of persuading them to join the Republic. Amidala was one of these Senators picked, mainly because she demanded of the Chancellor to let her go on one. She was tired of the Senate and Coruscant and wanted off the planet for a while.

Two days before she was scheduled to leave, Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to Coruscant from another mission. This reunion was much happier than the last, though Anakin's anger showed itself a bit during a mid-day meal the couple was having with Antellica.

To be humorous, the fourteen year old handmaiden had bought her friend the 'welcome home' gifts of pet food and a bone.

It took everything for her not to burst into laughter as Anakin looked at his gifts in confusion.

"What's this for?" he finally asked.

Antellica smirked. "That bone is for you to chew on while the food is yours to eat."

Baynetta joined Antellica in laughter at what the girl was implying. For a long moment, Anakin remained expressionless before...

SLAM!

Both females stopped laughing to find that the pet food was all over the floor. Obviously, Anakin had thrown it there. Glancing up at his face, they both shrank back at the constricted look; in Antellica's case, shock and freight, in Baynetta's, surprise and amusement.

"You think you're funny, don't you!" he spat at Antellica.

She simply smirked. "I do actually."

Taking the bone in hand, Antellica threw it across the room. "Fetch boy!"

This brought even more laughter from she and Baynetta, and rage from Anakin. He was swearing every profanity that existed in the 'Basic' language, which only caused the females to laugh harder. Antellica began to mimic a dog.

Baynetta had been laughing with her eyes closed when suddenly she heard a scream. Reopening them, she saw Antellica on the floor crying and Anakin glaring down at her. He'd just punched her to the floor and her nose was bleeding. When the Sith Lady took a closer look, she saw that it was broken.

"How dare you!" she shouted at him. "Apologize to her!"

"She deserved what she got!" he shot back.

"You're a bastard Anakin," she yelled. "A mean, cold animal!"

That seemed to be the last straw for him. He threw himself at her in rage and a hand-to-hand fist battle began between the two of them, both wishing death upon the other.

The fight got so violent that Anakin slammed his wife hard into a wall and threw her on the dining room table, proceeding to sexually assault her. Taking out his rage at her through sex.

Antellica left the room screaming out cries while Baynetta tried fighting against him, but he was much stronger than she. He seemed to enjoy that fact; she was fighting but wasn't able to do any real damage to him.

As to how long this went on, Baynetta had no idea. All she remembered was her pain and the sense of superiority coming from Anakin as he continued to overpower her and let out groans of pleasure. Her body being slammed on the table with each thrust and he finding release within her.

Throwing her away from him in disgust, he snarled, "You will treat me with some type of respect when we together! And you will desist with your arrogant bull. I am not a dog and as such will not be treated like one."

He threw her into another wall to evasive his point.

It was at that moment that he seemed to realize what he'd just done. He saw his beloved Padme lying on the floor, parts of her face bloody and she looked quite shaken.

"Oh God! I-I-I-" He collapsed to the floor and cradled his head in his hands.

"Oh Padme," he sobbed. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Or punch Antellica. I-I should go."

Despite her shock over what Anakin had just done, she wasn't about to let him go anywhere, but before she could stop him he was out the door.

By the time Anakin came back a few hours later, Baynetta had cooled down quite a bit, cleaned up the mess he made with the dog food and healed Antellica's nose with the Force.

He didn't knock upon arrival, simply barged his way into the apartment apologizing over and over.

Baynetta didn't exactly want to, but decided to forgive him. Just this once. "Let it happen again and you don't want to know what I'll do. We were just having a few laughs. This quick to anger stuff with you has got to stop."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Really I am."

"I don't believe I'm the one you should be apologizing to," she reprimanded. "Antellica thinks of you as an older brother and how do you expect her to feel towards you now?"

Anakin simply nodded and proceeded to Antellica's room. Baynetta sighed and sat down on the sofa, all the while listening to Anakin and Antellica's conversation.

She heard him knock softly on Antellica's door.

"Antellica," he called softly.

Baynetta heard a sniff before Antellica spoke. "Go away you savage monster!"

She had to laugh at this. Although Antellica was fourteen, she could still act like a scared little girl at times. She even said it in her little girl voice. Most of the time, she spoke in a normal tone that sounded more like a teenager, but since her voice was still changing Baynetta guessed that was the reason she spoke like a little girl occasionally, but a teenager most of the time. And it was in that way Antellica and Arica were different. Although Arica was more sensitive than Antellica and shy, she always made it out that she was this big tough girl. As such her voice had matured a lot quicker and sooner than Antellica's.

_But enough thoughts about Arica._

"Antellica please, I'm really sorry," Anakin was saying. "I just let my anger get the better of me."

"Get out of my room!"

"Antellica-"

"You can't just go bursting into people's rooms. It's uncivilized, but than again you are uncivilized!"

"_You idiot Antellica, shut up!"_ Baynetta urgently thought to her handmaiden._ "He just calmed down not too long ago; we don't need him to fire back up again."_

But to Baynetta's surprise, Anakin seemed to be laughing. "Antellica, Antellica. Come here."

"Get away from me!"

There was a moment of silence before... "Put me down!"

Glancing towards the hall, Baynetta she saw Anakin carrying Antellica into the room. She'd stopped shrieking, but was now wearing a pout. Anakin merely laughed. "I'm sorry about your nose, but it looks like you already had it looked at." He took a closer look. "It looks like I didn't even damage it at all. What did you do to it?"

Antellica thought of the first thing she could think of. "We went to the hospital and they patched it up real fast. It wasn't broken after all, just banged up."

Anakin nodded and attempted to smile, but Baynetta still sensed an element of shame coming from him. She took this as her cue to speak up. "Listen Anakin, let's just forget about what happened today and start over."

She smiled and after a few moments hesitation so did he. They both looked over at Antellica and she also smiled, throwing her arms around Anakin's neck.

"I'm really sorry there Tweety," he said in a mock playful manner. "Please forgive me, and we can still be friends."

"Tweety?" Antellica asked.

"My nickname for you," he clarified. "Arica's was chick, chicky, or chicka; whichever I felt like calling her but..."

He trailed off and Baynetta guessed that Anakin missed Arica just as much as they did.

Adopting a sly smile, she put a mock hurt expression on her face. "What about me? What's my nickname?"

Anakin laughed, but thought a moment. "I kind of like your middle name, Zandeleigh. So how about Zandel or Leigh?"

This brought a laugh from the three of them.

The conversation than turned to Amidala's diplomatic mission the day after next. Anakin was disappointed she'd be leaving so soon after he arrived back, but than remembered the meeting he and Obi-Wan had with Palpatine the day before then. It was about their next mission which meant he'd properly be leaving for the field again as well.

The next morning, when Baynetta woke up, she wasn't surprised to find Anakin gone. What she was surprised to see was a little piece of paper lying on his pillow. Picking it up and seeing it was a note from him, she smiled and began to read.

Dear Padme (and Antellica of course),

I'm off to the Jedi Temple. It's currently 0500. I'll try to drop by again before we go, if we go that is. We may not. I hope we don't. But, if we do than this is goodbye for now.

See ya Zandel, little tweety bird.

Anakin

P.S.-I'll ask the Chancellor where Arica is. He likes me. I'm sure he'll tell me where she is if I ask.

Baynetta gave the last sentence a thoughtful look. _Hmm, I hardly doubt that. But you never know._

It turns out that Anakin and Obi-Wan did go on another mission. She'd found out later through Palpatine that he'd dispatched them to lead an assault on Muunilinst. The outer rim world was the headquarters of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, a heavy monetary and battle droid contributor to the Separatists. Cutting off their supply of resources for the Confederacy would be a major victory for the Republic.

During her scheduled meeting with the Chancellor concerning her own mission, it was decided that she'd go to the planet of Labor, located at the edge of the Core and near the Colonies. Because this system wasn't that far from Alderaan, Amidala asked why Senator Organa hadn't gone instead. It turns out that Palpatine had originally scheduled for the Alderaanian Senator to go there, only Organa insisted upon going anywhere _but_ there.

"According to him, the planet's very strange," the Chancellor explained. "He says he'd gone there once and refuses to return. It was just too strange for his tastes."

With each Senator going on missions, a Jedi Knight or Master was to accompany them.

"Why?" Baynetta demanded.

"Because the Jedi are the protectors of the Republic, and with all the chaos going on in the galaxy it's only fitting that we have some of them protect the few Senators we have left," Palpatine calmly said.

"I can protect myself," she snarled.

The Chancellor smiled. "Of that I am aware Senator, but this is standard procedure."

"Of course, of course," she said with a sigh.

Palpatine continued. "When Queen Jamilla found out you were one of the Senators going on these missions, she suggested that Captain Typho and," he gave a small cough, "Junior Representative Binks accompany you as well."

"Oh no. Ooh no." Amidala was furiously shaking her head. "Captain Typho yes, but that Gungan freak isn't coming with me anywhere."

Palpatine chuckled. "I figured as much."

"So which Jedi have I been paired up with?" she asked. "Do I really want to know?"

"Actually, it's Master Yoda." This took her by surprise. "He specially requested to be the Jedi accompanying you on your mission."

"Really," she asked with interest.

"That outta be interesting," Antellica added from beside her.

They were sitting on one of the couches in front of the Chancellor's desk. The droids, 3PO and R2, were flanking either side of it.

"Yes, he says he's taken a fine interest in you and your handmaidens," Palpatine added.

There was a moment of silence before...

"Father-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

She sighed and put her head down in defeat. Glancing at Antellica, she saw that her head was done as well.

"Anakin asked me where she was today also," he stated.

"He told me before he asked that he was going to," she said with pleading eyes. "He misses her just as much as we do."

"Hmm…" He appeared to be in thought. "I'll just say this." Both girls sat up eagerly. "You will see her again, one day. Perhaps once the war's over."

"What is she in hiding or something?" Antellica asked.

"Yes…and no actually." And before either of them could ask anything else he continued. "Listen, as I said before, try and forget about Arica as of now. Focus on your mission. You're scheduled to leave for Labor at 1100 tomorrow morning. It should take about four hours to get there so you should arrive by mid-day their time. Both Master Yoda and Captain Typho will be meeting you at your apartment."

Author's Note: I'd just like to say that 'Labor' is not a planet in the Star Wars universe, so don't go to the official website looking for it. It's something I made up entirely. The planet of Muunilinst though is not something I made up. That's a real planet in the universe. It was in a few episodes of Star Wars Clone Wars Volume 1.


	32. Year 1: Ilum and the Uncivilized World

**Edited as of August 17, 2006**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 3: Year 1-Ilum and the Uncivilized World of Labor

At Ilum, Count Dooku sent CIS Chameleon droids to destroy the lightsaber crystal temple on the Wild Space world. At the time of the attack, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her newly knighted former Padawan Barriss Offee were in the temple. They defended it valiantly, but the temple eventually succumbed to heavy damage. The two Jedi were trapped...

Senator Amidala left for Labor the next day as planned with Captain Typho, Master Yoda and Antellica.

Everything was going well, the Senator had her pitch ready for the Laborians to help persuade them into being interested in becoming a member system of the New Republic, until the small Jedi Master said they must change course and go to Ilum.

"Ilum," she repeated in confusion.

Besides knowing that it was an ice planet in the wild space region beyond the outer rim that not only housed a secret Jedi Temple within, but also mineralized the Adegan crystals of Jedi lightsabers, she knew nothing else of it. "Why?"

"A vision I received," Yoda explained. "In trouble two Jedi are. Save them we must. To Ilum we must go."

"Absolutely not," Typho said before the Senator could even think it over. "You cannot risk the Senator's life like this. Milady I must protest."

"Very little time there is Senator," Yoda said to Amidala, his back to the security captain, "to rescue Jedi. To Ilum we must go, now."

"This is not a rescue ship," Typho argued back. "Might I remind our Master Jedi that we have a very pressing mission to attend to."

With a slight wave of his one of his claw-like hands Yoda spoke again. "A slight detour. Jeopardize the mission, it will not."

_"A slight detour. Jeopardize the mission it will not."_ Typho repeated.

Amidala rose an eyebrow at the little green frog and allowed a sly grin.

"Be put in danger, the Senator will not." Yoda said with another wave of his hand.

_"Be put in danger the Senator will not,"_ Typho dumbly repeated again.

Amidala turned in her chair to look over at Antellica to find her wearing the same look she was.

"Save the lives of Jedi, we must." The frog balled one of his little claw-like hands into a fist as he spoke.

_"Save the lives of Jedi we must!"_ Typho repeated, mimicking Yoda with a cleansed fist.

"Master Yoda, I am convinced," she said attempting to keep the amusement out of her voice. "I will no longer require my Captain's further…persuasion."

"Huh?" Typho suddenly looked dazed and confused.

Yoda chirped happily.

"Captain." Amidala rose from her seat. "Make best possible speed to Ilum."

"Yes milady."

Exiting hyperspace in orbit of the planet a few days later, Amidala changed into a white jumpsuit with a fur cloak and white boots to complement it. Antellica changed into a similar black outfit with earmuffs and a hat.

Upon landing, Yoda urged them to stay on the ship.

"Much danger I sense," he added.

The Senator respected his wishes and allowed her Jedi companion to go with the wish of good fortune.

Three hours later, she was beginning to regret her decision. Everyone was growing restless with the long amount of time it was taking and she was gazing through a pair of electrobinoculars outside her ship with the others, hoping to see the frog returning. Stretching out with her feelings she didn't sense him, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were in some sort of danger. She just didn't know what type.

Baynetta was growing tired of waiting and was considering leaving without the small Jedi. She should've been on Labor days ago; not here on some danger infested ice world waiting for some stupid Jedi to return.

"I have a bad feeling about this," C-3PO said from behind her. "Master Yoda has been gone far too long. Perhaps you shouldn't have let him go alone mistress."

Baynetta held in a snort.

"He's a Jedi Master 3PO," Typho assured. "I'm sure he can handle whatever's out there."

The droid seemed to see his point. "I suppose. He did assure you that he'd contact you if any danger arose."

R2 beeped 'True, but how?'

Baynetta ignored the droids, but they didn't seem to notice. They were too busy arguing.

"Traveling alone in a uncharted area is commonplace for a Jedi, but a Senator," 3P0 was saying. "Miss Padme is safer where she is."

R2 continued to beep argumentatively, but Baynetta stopped him. "3P0 is right R2."

"I'll run a diagnostic on the area," Typho said from beside her. "This weather's been giving us some lowdown interference."

With that, he went back inside the _Natalia._

Antellica came up beside Baynetta and stood where Typho had been just moments before. "Maybe the little green idiot got lost in a avalanche or something."

This got a snort from the Sith Lady. "That would be nice."

Five minutes went by in silence with both females simply gazing ahead into the snow. Baynetta was thinking that perhaps while waiting, they could explore the planet and perhaps find out what this unknown danger was.

_I doubt it's the Separatists, but then again, you never know._

"R2? Does this weather affect your sensors?" she abruptly asked, although she already knew it didn't.

R2 said as much with 3P0 translating, as always. "Not in the slightest. Or so he says."

R2 snarled a few snide remarks at 3P0 until Baynetta interrupted him. "Good. I'm going to look for Master Yoda."

"Alone!" 3P0, R2 and Antellica asked at the same time.

"No. You three will accompany me."

"Oh dear," 3P0 said as he and R2 began to follow her, but Antellica defiantly remained where she was.

Baynetta looked back at her in frustrated annoyance. "Come along Antellica. Don't just stand there."

Antellica continued her defiant stare. "If you think for one minute that I'm gonna risk my neck for some little green freak, you're crazy."

Baynetta smirked and approached her as R2 beeped in confusion and 3P0 started chattering, "Little green freak? What do you mean Miss Antellica?"

"It's not so much the idea of looking for the frog, troll, whatever he is," she started, but was rudely cut across by 3P0 who was still chattering. "Frog? Troll? Master Yoda looks like neither Miss Padme."

She closed her eyes and continued as if there hadn't been any interruption. "There's also this feeling of danger I sense. Something's not right here, I can feel it."

Antellica nodded in understanding and they set off.

A short while later, they reached a clearing and Baynetta held out her arm to stop everyone. R2 started to beep.

"What is it R2?" Antellica asked.

But before he could answer, Baynetta shouted for them to duck a second before bolts of fire began shooting at them. She and Antellica ran to the left and hid behind a boulder of snow all the while 3P0 was yelling, "Ambush! I knew this was a bad idea!"

Baynetta yanked him over to where they were and the shooting abruptly stopped. It was than that she got what was going on. The destroyer droid that was firing at them, not only had a cloaking device so they couldn't see it from looking around the boulder, it was also programmed to fire only when it had something in sight.

_Well, two can play the same game._

She took off her fur cloak and threw it into the cleaning. As expected, the firing started again and she, whipping out her blaster pistol, also began to fire.

Since the droid was still cloaked, she had to use the Force to determine where to shoot. Hitting it twice, the cloaking device came off and it fell to the ground in a heap.

"Gotcha!" she said triumphantly. R2 began to beep again and Baynetta sensed that there were two more droids still out there. R2 was saying the same thing and naturally 3P0 translated.

"R2 says there are two more still out there!"

"Two more?" Antellica repeated in exasperation.

A sudden, mean idea came to Baynetta to lure the other droids into firing. She turned to 3P0. "Ah 3P0, could you go and get my cloak?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course Miss Padme," he said and began to walk out from their hiding place. She exchanged a smirk with Antellica, who muttered, "You sly dog." Baynetta put a finger to her lips to shush her and looked around the boulder. 3P0 was practically in front of the droids now when they opened fire.

"Oh I must be out of my circuits!" he began to yell.

Baynetta set the thermal detonator she had in hand and threw it at the droids. They exploded as soon as the detonator hit them. 3P0 however continued to scream. The explosion had knocked him to ground, covering him in snow.

The Sith Lady walked out from behind the boulder and over towards him smiling. She bent down and picked up the cloak out of his arms.

"Thanks 3P0," she said trying hard to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Oh, it was a pleasure Miss Padme," he said faintly. R2 began to beep again.

"What is it R2?" Antellica asked. "More droids?" She rose her blaster as 3P0 began to moan again.

Baynetta merely laughed. "Put that blaster down Antellica. It's only Yoda."

Antellica did as commanded just as he came into sight with two Jedi they recognized from the Battle of Geonosis: Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee.

"Master Yoda!" Baynetta called out to him as she and Antellica made their way over. "We're thankful you're alright."

"Successful my mission was," Yoda said with satisfaction, "safe the Jedi are. But much pain my heart feels."

"What troubles you Master Yoda?" Antellica asked.

"Nearly destroyed the temple was. No longer a secret it's location is, but to whom I know not."

Baynetta mentally snorted. She and her father had known about the temple's location for years, but she had a pretty good idea as to who had ordered its destruction.

While Yoda had been talking, R2 rolled over to one of the destroyer droids and plugged into it. By the time the frog was finished speaking, a life-size hologram of Count Dooku appeared, not at all surprising Baynetta.

_"You will find the temple on Ilum,"_ the image said. _"Destroy it."_

"Dooku," Yoda growled.

Just than, Captain Typho appeared looking worried than relived. "Milady there you are."

"Hello Captain."

"Ah, and I see Master Yoda's with you as well." He glanced at the small Jedi Master and than behind him at the two Jedi. "Now that this rescue mission is over I think it a good idea for us to go where we were supposed to be days ago: Labor."

"Yes, you are right Captain," Baynetta agreed.

"Yes," Yoda said. "To Labor let us go."

The _Natalia_ arrived out of hyperspace outside the Core World three days later and successfully landed on a high mountaintop they were ordered to dock on.

Filing out, Baynetta stopped to look around. The entire planet was like a paradise island. She could see sandy beaches, oceans, and lush palm trees in the distance from where they were.

"This is the planet Organa thought was strange and refused to come too!" Antellica asked in shock and disbelief. "Why?"

"I'm sorry?" Barriss asked and Antellica told both Jedi what Palpatine said concerning Senator Organa's refusal to come here.

They were also confused by his refusal. "This place is beautiful," Barriss exclaimed. "I don't see one thing strange about it."

"Maybe it was the civilians he found strange," Luminara expressed. "I hear some interesting types reside here."

Suddenly, two bear-like creatures approached them with staffs raised. Baynetta blinked when she saw their faces. They were wearing sunglasses!

"Hey you there!" the bear on the right called out. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The Senator stepped forward. "Greetings! I am Senator Padme Amidala of the Galactic New Republic and-"

"The Republic ah?" the second bear asked interrupting her.

"Yes and we," she motioned to her entourage, "are here because we have a meeting with the King and Queen about this planet perhaps joining the Republic."

"Joining the Republic?" the first bear repeated. "Why would we want to do a thing like that?"

"Why, because of the war."

"Now you look here missy," the second bear said advancing on her and pointing his staff in her face, "We here Laborians are a free people. Free. We answer to no one."

"Yes and if you could just take us or tell us where the Palace is, that would be most appreciated."

"Palace? Palace?" The second bear and his companion burst into laughter. "Why, the King and Queen don't live in a Palace deary. They live in a Beach house not far from here."

"A Beach house?" Antellica repeated looking thunderstruck.

"That's right little missy," the first replied, still laughing.

"Could you take us there please?" Amidala asked. "Or at least tell us how to get there?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll take ya there," the first bear said. "Name's Roan by the way."

"Yeah and mine's Thomas," the second one said.

"Thank you Roan and Thomas. Your help is most appreciated," Amidala said and the bears began to lead them off.

Since the mountain they landed was pretty high up, she was mildly surprised when they started to walk down the hill instead of ride in some type of vehicle.

"Excuse me Roan," Amidala started.

"Ah, you're excused. I thought smelled somethin'. Didn't wanta say anything though."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Ya said excuse me because ya farted right?"

Amidala stopped walking along with Antellica and Typho. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you're excused," Roan repeated as he and his fellow kept going.

Amidala was not sure what to think of these strange bears and what they meant thinking she'd farted.

Roan and Thomas turned at that moment, realizing their guests weren't following them any more.

"Oy! Why aren't you all following?" Thomas asked.

"What were you talking about farting? What does that have to do with anything?" the Senator asked in a disgusted tone.

"Ya said excuse me-" Roan started.

"Because I wanted to say something."

"Oh. Than ya should've just said what you wanted to say," Roan said before he and Thomas continued on. Amidala and her crew followed. "So whata wanna say missy?" Thomas asked.

"I thought we might have taken a shuttle or whatever type of vehicle it is you use on Labor to get to the Beach house. Not that there's anything wrong with walking of course."

"Shuttle?" Roan asked in confusion. "What's that?"

"They're things you can drive or ride in to take you places," she explained.

"Is that so?" Thomas asked. "Sorry missy, but we ain't got any of those. If we want to go somewhere we walk."

"There are…humans…on this planet, aren't there?" Antellica asked after a moment. "The King and Queen are humans, aren't they?"

"Of course they are," Roan said. "Them and their three heirs."

"Heirs?" Antellica repeated.

"Their children of course," Roan replied.

"I know what heirs are," Antellica snapped.

"Than why'd ya ask?" Thomas said.

"Oh never mind," she said in a retort.

Baynetta smirked at her. By now they'd made it to the bottom of the mountain and were on a large beach.

"The house is just a few miles away from here," Roan said pointing with his staff to the north where she could see the little dot of the house.

"Did you just say miles?" the Senator asked.

"Yup."

"We have to walk miles?"

"Of course," Thomas said. "How else would we get there?"

"Ever hear of a shuttle," Antellica muttered to the ground.

The bears appeared not to have heard her. "Well come on now."

The next hour and a half was spent walking, and for Baynetta and her crew, sans the Jedi, complaining and muttering curses under their breaths. Walking on the beach, they passed by many people: humans and animals, soaking up the sun, playing or simply talking to one another. All the human males, Baynetta noticed, were wearing loin clothes and all the females' bikinis. That was to be expected. They were on a beach after all.

But as they continued on, and she looked across the street away from the beach, she saw that everyone else (the humans that is) were also wearing loin clothes and bikinis. She shrugged it off and they continued on, noticing that everyone who saw them stared while some even pointed and began whispering to their neighbors.

When they arrived outside the Beach house, Roan and Thomas told them to stay where they were while they went and got the King and Queen. A few minutes later, a lanky man with wild dark hair emerged along with a skinny women with bright pink and green hair that came down to her waist. The woman, who Baynetta shuttered to believe was the Queen, gasped at the sight of them, while the man yelled. "Woah, woah! Too much clothes, too much clothes! You insult us, you insult us!"

"What?" she asked, once again confused.

"What?" The Queen repeated and gave a dry laugh. "_What _she says. I do believe my husband was quite self-explanatory. You insult us by wearing all those clothes. People on Labor only wear loin clothes and bikinis, nothing more, nothing less."

"Listen here lady," Amidala snapped, "I am a Senator-"

"And I am a Queen," the queen said with her nose upturned.

"I used to be a Queen too, you know, but you don't hear me boasting about it like a spoiled child."

"Used too?" the Queen asked, obviously not giving much thought to the insult. "What do you mean used to? Once someone's a Queen, they're always a Queen."

_Never thought about it that way..._

"Very well than, I am a Queen and a Senator of the Galactic New Republic and-"

"The Republic ah," the King interrupted. "We don't want nothing to do with your stinkin' Republic."

"Kingy, you will not speak to her!" the Queen barked. "She is not dressed properly."

Turning back to Amidala, she addressed her. "If you want an audience with us girl, you and your entourage will dress the way we dress. Like it or not. Otherwise, you can just leave."

Amidala was about to argue, but stopped herself. "Very well," she gave a mock bow, "your highness. We shall dress the way you want us to dress. I do believe I have a bikini in my ship, and Antellica you can borrow one of mine," she added to her handmaiden before turning back to the Queen.

"However these three," she pointed to Yoda, Luminara, and Barriss, "are Jedi, and as such you will not see them dressing in bikinis and loin clothes."

"Jedi ah," Kingy said eying the three.

"Jedi, sledi. This is our planet, our rules," the Queen said, now shaking her fist in the air. "And you will do well to follow them."

"Senator," Yoda abruptly said from where he stood. "All right it is. Ready to go by their customs we are."

Luminara and Barriss nodded their agreement.

"And what's this supposed to be," the Queen spat at Yoda. "A frog of some type. A Jedi frog."

She roared with laughter and all the people now surrounding them, that had obviously followed them from the beach, did the same. Baynetta clapped a hand over her mouth to make it seem like she was scratching it to hide her laughter.

"Civilized beasts!" Antellica shouted at the Queen, swinging her fists around in rage. "These are Jedi and you will show some respect."

"Oh, and am I to take orders from some silly servant girl," the Queen giggled. The crowd once again roared and Antellica swore loudly.

"Antellica is not a servant girl," Amidala shouted over the crowd. "She is my sister and as such that makes her a Princess."

"So what? I'm a Queen," the Queen once again boasted.

"You're an airhead!" Antellica shouted at her.

"You will not insult my wife," Kingy roared at her.

"Bite me you wild animal freak man!"

A sudden gasp hushed the crowd for a second or two before it roared again, but not with laughter, with rage. It was even louder this time with people shouting curses and making rude hand gestures at Antellica. Kingy suddenly made a war yell and leaped at her with a dagger raised.

"ENOUGH!" Baynetta shouted, using the Force to silence the crowd and make the dagger in Kingy's hand fly out of it and into the crowd where she was sure it stabbed someone, but she didn't care. She didn't care that she'd just openly used the Force in front of three Jedi. She didn't care about anything, but leaving this retched place.

_No wonder Bail didn't want to come here. This place is full of freaks._

But being the Senator she was, she was just going to have to go through with this. It was her duty. After a few moments of silence, she lowered her hands and spoke in a loud, ringing voice.

"Now then, we will go through with your wishes. Myself and my entourage will return to my ship and change into your customary clothes of choice. When we return, we will talk to you about why we are here."

Angrily, she turned and began to push random people out of her way as she made through them.

Upon arriving back at the ship an hour and a half later, Typho tried to convince her into leaving.

"Milady, I really think we should be going," he said as soon as they entered the ship "We're wasting our time here."

"I would wholeheartedly agree with you under different circumstances," she replied, "but I have a duty here as Senator. I will however tell you one thing, after this, no more missions for me to try and persuade…freaks to become members of the New Republic."

The good thing about Baynetta was that she always carried all types of clothing for all types of weather on board all her ships. That way if she got in a situation such as this, or Ilum for that matter, she'd be ready. It turned out that she only had two bikinis, but Luminara and Barriss said they'd just wear the undergarments under their robes. The Senator gave Yoda a small towel to use as a loincloth while she gave Typho a regular sized one. Since 3P0 and R2 were droids, she didn't think they should wear anything, but decided to to put a towel on 3P0 anyway and a small pink flowered skirt on the objecting R2, who was beeping furiously.

"Sorry about all this," she said they all met in the entrance hall on board the ship. "Especially to you Jedi."

"Don't worry about it," Luminara said.

"Let's just go and get this over with," Typho grumbled.

When they returned to the Beach house, even more people where surrounding it and Baynetta saw that three other people were with Kingy and the Queen: their children. The oldest child, a girl, who looked to be about eighteen, had rainbow colored waist length hair. The middle child, also a girl, had half a head of long blue hair, while the other half was short and white. She looked to be about fourteen. The youngest child, and only boy, looked to be about ten. He had spiky black hair and wore a necklace of bones. Roan and Thomas were flanking the Royals with their staffs raised along with a lion with red mane and, Baynetta blinked, a mouse standing not far away from it, brandishing a sword. The Royals were also flanked with caveman looking idiots who were brandishing chains with spiked balls on the end while others were on top horses with bows and arrows.

"This is ridiculous," Baynetta said loudly as they approached. "You would think they were going to war or something."

Once she and her crew reached the Royals, silence fell and the Queen spoke.

"So..." She eyed them a moment. "So..."

"The reason we are here," Amidala began, as if she hadn't even heard the Queen, "is because it is my job as a Senator of the Galactic New Republic to try and persuade you to join our government."

"We don't-" Kingy started, but she cut him off.

"As I'm sure you know, there is a war going on and as a planet belonging to the new Republic we can promise you that if ever the war were to come here we would send a Jedi General with a fleet of Clone troopers to assist you."

"You listen here missy," Kingy said shaking a finger at her, "We aren't interested in joining your stupid Republic. We Laborians are a free people! (The crowd roared at this) And that's the way we're gonna stay!" The crowd roared even louder this time.

"I understand this-" Amidala started, but Kingy cut her off. "No missy, I really don't think you do."

"But I understand perfectly," she argued back. "All I'm trying to say is-"

"Enough!" the Queen suddenly shouted. "Out! Get out!"

"I beg your pardon?" Amidala asked.

_"I beg your pardon?"_ the rainbow haired princess repeated mockingly and the crowd roared. She than laughed. "You stupid idiotic girl Senator. I do believe my mother was quite clear. She said get out and you will listen to her."

"Shut up you rainbow haired pig!" Antellica shouted at her.

"You will not speak to my daughter in such an arrogant way," the Queen spat.

"Oh yeah? Try and stop me!"

The crowd once again roared, the cavemen idiots swung their chained balls around threateningly, and the little mouse was whipping his sword around with gusto.

"Enough this is," Yoda suddenly said and everyone was silenced. "To talk in private a good idea I think it is. Without the interruptions of crowds, hmm."

"Oh ho! So this is the little green Jedi frog you were telling me about mother?" the spike haired Prince jeered. "Ha! What a stupid freak!" He walked up to Yoda and spit on the ground in front of the Jedi Master.

The crowd once again roared, but to Amidala's amazement. Yoda merely smiled.

"Buck-toothed bastard!" Antellica roared. "Feel the pain of my fist!"

She punched him to the ground and began to stomp on the boy. The older Princess launched herself at Antellica, but Baynetta came to her defense by whipping out her blaster and slamming it across the Royal girl's head.

The younger Princess than came at Baynetta and Antellica, but her gut was swiftly kicked into. She didn't give up and neither did her sister. Both quickly got up and launched themselves at Baynetta and Antellica in attack, but they were right there meeting them, kicking and punching all the way.

Chaos started as some of the people in the crowd began to fight with the others. After kicking the younger princess hard on the neck and hearing it crack, Baynetta got up to see the Prince swinging Yoda through the air and throwing him at the lion.

As Yoda flew through the air, she secretly used the Force to have Yoda's lightsaber fall to the ground beneath him. She kicked and punched various people out of the way to get to it. Once it was retrieved, she activated it and heard Antellica yell, "Padme! Yoda!"

Baynetta sliced one of the cavemen dudes out of the way to see Yoda pinned to the ground by the paw of the lion, who was licking its lips obviously about to eat the Jedi. Baynetta gave a yell and ran over to the beast, lightsaber raised above her head. She sliced the beast down upon reaching it.

Instant silence fell over the crowd.

"Simba!" the sword wielding mouse yelled as he ran over to the fallen lion. Baynetta helped Yoda got and handed over his lightsaber after deactivating. He nodded in thanks.

"You murderer!" the mouse suddenly screeched at Baynetta and began to whip his sword around as he charged towards her. She merely smirked and kicked him out of the way. The little mouse went flying.

Turning back around, she saw the three heirs and Kingy crowded around Simba crying.

"He was like my brother!" the younger princess yelled in anguish.

"You murderer! Murdering dog!" the Queen screeched at Baynetta before turning to the crowd and roaring, "Kill them! Kill them all!"

The crowd roared, yelled and jeered before they charging angrily towards Baynetta and Yoda. She glanced at Yoda and than began to backflip over the crowd. It took all her knowledge in the Force to keep herself above the crowd. Yoda, she saw, was also flipping above the crowd along with Luminara and Barriss.

Landing on the ground behind the crowd, she quickly turned looking for Antellica, Typho, and the droids. The three Jedi landed next to her a moment later. She gave them a nod and looked into the air, where she saw R2 flying above the crowd with 3P0 and Antellica holding onto him. Not long afterwards, Typho came bursting through the crowd and she yelled, "Let's go!"

They set off, running as fast as they could while the angry mob chased them with fists and knives raised. They reached the _Natalia_ half an hour later. Baynetta, Typho and the Jedi boarded it and closed the hatch behind them. As she ran to the cockpit she said, "We'll have too get in the air before we can get to the droids and Antellica."

She silently relayed this message to Antellica and started up the ship, making sure to knock a few people off the cliff as they began to rise into the air.

Several meters up, Baynetta lowered the boarding ramp and Antellica and the droids entered. Closing it behind them, they left the planet and entered hyperspace, destined for Coruscant.


	33. Year 1: Deadly Weapon Unleashed

**Edited as of August 17, 2006**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 4: Year 1-Deadly Weapon Unleashed

During the Battle of Muunilinst, led by Kenobi and Skywalker, the Republic unleashed a fleet of _Acclamator_ assault ships on the Separatist defenses. Obi-Wan led the ground assault while Anakin led the space battle.

On Muunilinst, the Separatist bounty hunter Durge led an assault of IG lancer droids against Kenobi's ground forces. In response, Obi-Wan led a force of Clone lancer troopers on 105-K lancer bikes and defeated Durge's forces, with Obi-Wan eventually defeating Durge in single combat. He then teamed up with a squad of ARC led by Captain Fordo, who were on a mission in the city of Harnaidan, though their gunship was shot down behind enemy lines. Eventually, Obi-Wan and the ARC troopers raided the InterGalactic Banking Clan's Command Center, and took the Banking Clan leader, San Hill, into custody, again after fighting Durge one-on-one, thus defeating the Separatist forces.

Meanwhile in space, Anakin was leading the Republic forces to victory when a mysterious ship engaged him. When the pilot, a mysterious Force-sensitive protege of Dooku later revealed to be the infamous Asajj Ventress, jumped into hyperspace, the impetuous young Jedi followed, disobeying a direct order from Obi-Wan. He pursued her to the jungle world of Yavin IV where they engaged in a lightsaber duel through the jungle and on top of the Massassi temple. In the end, Ventress was defeated, but not killed. Despite this, the Galactic New Republic had won another major victory against the Confederacy. Anakin, during the space battle, used an unorthodox, but brilliant move, ordering the clone fighters to shoot their missiles at him. He led the missiles through the main confederate ships and destroyed many of them. A great victory was won.

Meanwhile, on the ocean world of Dac, the Mon Calamari Knights, under Jedi Master Kit Fisto, defeated the CIS backed Quarren Isolation League. After the battle, Fisto discovered the League was allied with Moappa, whom Kit discovered was also sapient. Fisto informed the Mon Calamari that they needed to make peace with and respect the sapience of the Moappa. Despite this, many members of the predominantly Quarren Free Dac movement fled Mon Calamari,settling on the CIS worlds of Pammant and Minntooine, where the Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps created shipyards. Using designs based off Mon Calamari Shipyards blueprints stolen by the CIS as a basis, these yards created Recusant-class Light Destroyers at Minntooine and Providence-class Carrier-Destroyers at the Pammant docks for the Confederate Navy.

The Confederacy was using the outer rim world of Dantooine as a staging point to launch a counterattack against the Republic blockade around Muunilinst. However, Jedi master Mace Windu learned of the Confederate presence on Dantooine and left with a force of clone troopers to halt the presence of the Separatists. War erupted on Dantooine as clones and droids clashed in a vast, open plain. With Master Windu at their side, the clones quickly gained the upper hand, despite being outnumbered nearly four to one by Confederate B-1 battle droids.

However, the battle was suddenly turned upside down at the arrival of a large siege weapon – the seismic tank. This tank, used by its seismic driver – once used in peace-time for mining operations – to cut a swath through the clone trooper ranks, either crushing them outright or sending soldiers flying from the shock wave. In the confusion, Windu lost his lightsaber and was forced to fight a number of droids unarmed. Retrieving his lightsaber amid another seismic shock wave, Windu leaped towards the seismic tank. Cutting his way in, he disabled the seismic driver, destroyed the tank's droid crew and knocked out the controls. Leaping clear, Windu watched as the seismic tank crashed to the ground and exploded. The battle was won for the New Republic.

Former handmaiden of Padme Amidala, Arica Grievous, was ready. It'd only been seven months, yet she'd progressed quicker and faster then either Dooku or Sidious could've predicted. Her lightsaber skills were dangerous and her combat training, nothing short of astonishing.

Following Asajj Ventress' failure of killing Skywalker on Yavin IV as ordered, the Rattataki was harshly punished for her failure. Her title of Military Commander in the Confederacy was revolted and she was made to train under Dooku for a brief time before returning to the field of war.

Grievous and Ventress saw a lot of one another since they both did most of their training under Dooku at the Count's fortress on the Bogden moon of Kholma. The competitiveness between the two was obvious and they'd always been something of rivals. Ventress looked down on Grievous because of her unimpressive past as a Royal and Senatorial handmaiden and because she could not wield the Force. Grievous looked down on Ventress because of her arrogant attitude and because of Arica's disdain for non-humans. According to her, such beings didn't deserve to hold, let alone wield, a lightsaber or the Force.

Though neither would admit to it, they both felt threatened by one another's gifts and abilities. Not surprisingly, Arica's pleasure at Asajj's failure was not hidden.

To some, Arica Grievous may now have been unrecognizable. Her once natural locks of blond had been replaced with that of black and she'd experienced a rather large growth sprout, not just physically but as a person. Although she was only fourteen, she could pass for twenty-one. She was no longer shy and had grown quite mean spirited and hateful towards everyone except her master, Darth Sidious.

During the beginning of the war, she traveled with Count Dooku across the galaxy on his various assignments, including that of the Dark Reaper Crisis on Thule. During the city's attack, led by her former friend Anakin Skywalker, she came extremely close to meeting him, but escaped with Dooku in time.

Her entire time under the tutelage of Tyranus, her presence was kept in shadow by Sidious. She had no contact with anyone besides the Sith and Ventress during that time.

To put it likely, Arica didn't like Dooku at all. And it was obvious that the feeling was mutual with him. He seemed to enjoy nothing more then lecturing and taunting her, so when she'd talk back, he'd strike her down with Force lightning.

To assure that Grievous was ready for the war, Sidious had Tyranus bring her to Coruscant where they rematched in a duel. From start to finish, Arica turned out victorious in the fight, even disarming her Sith master at one point.

It was time. Her training was complete. In addition to her role as a Jedi hunting assassin, she was made the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems.

Jedi Master Daakman Barrek and his apprentice, Sha'a Gi had gathered intelligence indicating the presence of a large droid factory on the outer rim world of Hypori. Along with it was supposed to be the secret base of the Separatist Council. A Jedi task force consisting of Barrek and his Padawan along with Ki-Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk, and Tarr Seirr left Coruscant at once. The Jedi were reinforced by an army of clone troopers. The group of seven was then dispatched to Hypori to destroy the factory. They were led by Barrek, due to his superior knowledge of industrial matters.

The battle was doomed from the beginning, as the Republic ships emerged from hyperspace orbital mines caused the majority of the transports to crash behind the Separatist's lines.

Strangely though, on the planet itself, no forces were waiting for them or could be seen anywhere. They knew it was a trap, but proceeded for the factory anyway. Inside, they were met by a young woman with black hair and medium skin. She had the look of a warrior to her, but she did not attack them on site; merely greeted them with a sarcastic smile. She seemed to be alone.

"Hello Jedi." Her tone was as cool as a slight breeze.

"And you are?" the Torgruta Shaak Ti asked.

"General Arica Grievous," she replied.

"Never heard of you," Tarr Seirr, a Cerean, commented.

"I wouldn't expect you to," she replied and rose a slight eye brow. "And the reason you are here is…?" she inquired.

"To end the war," K'Kruhk, a Whiphid, said igniting his lightsaber.

Grievous laughed. "You may try, however as I'm sure you've noticed the Separatists leaders are no longer here. They left not long before you arrived."

"How can we know if they're really gone," Sha'a Gi spat, also igniting his lightsaber. "How do we know that you're not simply hiding them somewhere?"

"Than by all means, stretch out with your feelings," she urged. "Do you sense any of their presences here?"

No one responded. Grievous smirked with satisfaction. "I thought not, now than-"

"Those are lightsabers on your belt," the twi'lek Ayala Secura suddenly stated.

Grievous scoffed. "Yes I know what they are. Do I look stupid to you?"

"You're a Sith Lord!" Daakman Barrek pronounced, ignited his lightsaber. The others who hadn't already done so, ignited theirs as well.

Grievous once again laughed. "A Sith Lord! You flatter me my dear Jedi. I must say I'm surprised by your stupidness of jumping to conclusions. Tell me something: Do you sense the dark side around me, or the Force for that matter?"

"Why else would you have lightsabers than," Aayla Secura asked.

"Just because a person wields a lightsaber doesn't make them a Jedi or a Sith," she pointed out. "Now, as I was saying-"

"But how did you get them?" Ki-Adi Mundi interrupted.

"What is this, an interrogation session?" she demanded.

"Just answer the question General," Tarr Seirr barked.

"By all means," she said in irritation. "How does any Jedi get a lightsaber? They build and construct them."

"How could you know how to construct a lightsaber?" K'Kruhk asked.

Grievous smirked. "I did have a few Jedi friends in my time, before the war. I asked them how they constructed theirs and they told me. It wasn't hard to do."

"Jedi friends! What Jedi friends!" Sha'a Gi spat. "Are you now admitting that you're a rogue Jedi?"

"Oh goodness no," she replied with a laugh. "But I must say Master Mundi, I'm surprised you don't recognize me."

The Cerean Jedi Master blinked. "Should I?"

"Didn't you recognize my name, Arica Grievous…and of course there's Antellica Grievous my twin sister...handmaidens of Senator Amidala."

While Tarr Seirr, K'Kruhk, Sha'a Gi, and Daakman Barrek looked generally confused, Ki Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti looked thoughtful. Realization must of than hit Mundi, for he snapped his fingers and looked at her in confusion.

"Yes, I do remember you. You had blond hair than."

She nodded.

"But you were one of Senator Amidala's handmaidens," Shaak Ti pointed out.

Again she nodded.

"You were the handmaiden that ran away," Aayla Secura stated. "I remember overhearing something about that from Skywalker. He was saying how worried he was for you."

"How touching," she cooed. "So you'll make sure to tell him I said hello. If you survive that this. But enough of this chatter," for it looked like Mundi was going to say something else. She clapped her hands twice and they were suddenly surrounded by countless destroyer and battle droids.

"I'm sorry my dear little Jedi friends, but as the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies of the CIS it is my job to place you under arrest. You will come quietly and you will corporate."

"I don't think so," K'Kruhk said coolly.

"Very well." Grievous turned to face the droids. "Kill them!"

The droids opened fire, but the Jedi deflected mostly all of it. Tarr Seirr fought his way over towards her. Igniting two of her sabers she began to fight him, but as she was much more advanced than he in the Jedi Arts, the Cerean was easily struck down. The Jedi gasped and Sha'a Gi ran forward to finish the fight. He however was easier struck down as well.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that I'm also a Jedi slaughtering assassin as well," she jeered over the sound of gunfire.

The droids continued to fire and engage the Jedi, but Grievous decided to fall back to collect her fallen enemies lightsabers to add to her collection.

Eventually, Arica would rid herself of the lightsabers she built and simply use those of her enemies, but as of now, she'd keep hers.

The battle eventually led outside the factory when the Jedi fled the building to fight along side their pet clones. Many Separatists droids were destroyed, but even more clones were. It was easy to tell that the Separatists were winning this battle.

Growing bored with simply observing the battle, Grievous finally joined in, slicing down various clones that got in her way. She made towards the closest of the Jedi, K'Kruhk, and engaged him, but soon grew tired of the fight and simply sliced him down.

Daakman Barrek, the Jedi who seemed to be leading here, was now yelling at the few surviving clones to retreat. But what caught Arica's notice was that he was also trying to use a hand-held holo-communicator. Perhaps to call for back up?

_Oh no. I so don't think so._

As she ran towards him, the Jedi seemed to notice he was being pursued and began to race after his fellow Jedi and forces that seemed to be running for the crash sight of numerous _Acclamator I_-class assault ships.

"Master Kenobi! Master Kenobi!" he yelled into his comlink.

_"Yes Master Barrek,"_ came the calm reply of Obi-Wan Kenobi over the comlink.

"Need immediate back up for planet Hypori. Only-only a few of us left. Can't hold out for long. New female General leader. She's unstoppable. General Grievous is-"

But by now, Arica had caught up to Master Barrek and sliced him down with one flick of her sabers. The comlink he'd been holding fell out of his hands and onto the ground, yet the voice of Kenobi could still be heard talking into it.

_"Master Barrek come in. Master Barrek come in!"_

She quickly silenced the holo-communicator by stomping on it with her high-heeled shoe.

Looking up, she saw the three remaining Jedi in the distance running to hide in the wreckage of one of the Acclamators that had crashed on Hypori with its front end facing the ground. She was pleased to discover that all their pet Clones had now been destroyed. Marching the remains of the Separatists droid armies – half of the original number – towards the wreckage, she halted them within several meters of it and motioned for them to encircle the ship, firing continuously upon it.

When it was obviously the Jedi weren't going to come out of hiding, she signaled the droids to stop with a raised hand. She would deal with these Jedi herself before back up arrived, which was sure to come any moment now.

"Jedi!" she called out in a loud ringing voice. "You are surrounded! Your armies dissipated! Make peace with the Force now! For this is your final hour! But know that I, General Grievous, am not completely without mercy. I shall grant you a warriors' death. Prepare!"

Proceeding forward, she made her way towards the crashed ship, making sure the sounds of her heels clicking were loud enough for them to realize that she was coming alone. She was met by utter silence. Coming to the mouth of the ship, she backflipped several meters into the air and onto a landing a few levels

above the Jedi. Quietly getting up, and keeping her clicking heels to a minimum, she flipped onto a wooden support beam right above the three remaining Jedi. They were standing back to back in a circle with their sabers raised, walking backwards and looking around for her. Grievous retrieved two of her new lightsabers from her belt and jumped down into the middle of the Jedi, starting the fight.

The Jedi struck their blades at her, but Grievous was swinging her blades so rapidly they were merely blurs of green and blue light and easily deflected them all. The Jedi were wide-eyed at this and she took it as an advantage. While they were gaping at her, she kicked the Cerean master hard in the gut with one of her sharp heels and made to slice down Aayla. It was blocked. However she was able to throw another powerful kick, aimed at the twi'lek's chest. Aayla was not able to duck this and lost her footing, falling hard to the ground. Grievous didn't get a chance to slice her down because Mundi and Ti were coming at her with expert speed and strength.

Spinning her torso around, Grievous easily held off the attacking Jedi and abruptly disengaged from the fight to attack the slightly winded Aayla who was just then rising from the ground.

Deactivating one of her lightsabers and throwing it away, she used the hand that was now unoccupied to lift

the twi'lek into the air and hurtle her across the chamber. This exercise was quickly repeated with Mundi. Both were knocked unconscious.

Gasping, Shaak Ti used the Force to throw a nearby crate at Grievous, but this was ducked. The Separatist General came at the Jedi and the two fought with Shaak Ti easily losing the battle.

"Ki-Adi!" the Jedi called to him. "Hurry!"

Obviously, the Cerean must've briefly been knocked out and not unconscious, for he lunged himself at Grievous a moment later, but she was too quick. She flipped into the air and landed kicking and than punching Shaak Ti to the ground before proceeding to pick the female Jedi up and throw her towards the wall where she landed in a heap.

"No! Shaak Ti!" Ki-Adi yelled. Grievous whipped around and kicked the Jedi across the face, knocking his lightsaber to the ground a few yards away from him. When he attempted to call it back to him with the Force, she stepped on it and smirked at him.

His face was cold as he used the Force to call one of the lightsabers on her belt to him. He ignited it and they both glared at each other engaging in a vicious duel.

Not long into this however, the back up Daakman Barrek had called for arrived and Grievous, realizing she was outnumbered made a run for it.

The ARC troopers led by Clone Captain Fordo opened fire on her, but she simply jumped and backflipped out of the way to avoid the shots.

"Shoot her down! Shoot her down!" Ki Adi was shouting.

Grievous eventually escaped and exited the ruined star destroyer just as the Republic gunship the backup arrived on was rising into the air to exit the planet. Looking around, she discovered that the remaining Separatists droids she'd left outside had been eliminated, but she could careless. It had still been a Confederacy victory that day. She looked up into the sky at the departing ship and smirked.

"Run Jedi, run," she cackled. "You have only prolonged the inevitable."

Once making sure she'd collected all four of her fallen enemies' lightsabers, she returned to the droid factory and contacted Darth Sidious to report on all that had happened, and learn of her next assignment.


	34. Year 1: Uproar in Palpatine's Office

**Edited as of August 17, 2006**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 5: Year 1-Uproar in Palpatine's Office

The news of what happened on the outer rim planet of Hypori spread like wildfire throughout the galaxy via the HoloNet News that by the next morning everyone on Coruscant knew about it; everyone except Amidala and Antellica that is. When the Senator had returned to the capital the previous day, she'd demanded that Palpatine give her a few days off to recuperate from her mission on Labor. With the exception of getting her protocol droid, C-3P0, gold plating that day at a droid repair shop-to which the droid was quite flattered over-she hadn't done anything else except seethe with her handmaiden about the happenings of Labor.

How she found out about the events of Hypori was through watching the HoloNet's morning news with Antellica while they ate breakfast.

The program's famous anchor, Tom Norton, had said that four Jedi where murdered while the three other badly wounded at the hands of the Separatists' new Supreme Commander; a lightsaber wielding, Jedi-slaughtering assassin by the name of Arica Grievous. Baynetta spat out her mouthful of food while Antellica choked on hers. Norton continued speaking with the news of the Separatists Council no longer being on Hypori, but that their location was now known.

Baynetta angrily flipped the Holovision set off before he could say anything else. She turned to look at Antellica, who mirrored her exact look, shock.

_So this is what Arica's been doing the past seven months._

Baynetta rose from her seat and proceeded towards the front door. "Come on Antellica. That beast Palpatine has a whole lot of explaining to do."

"I absolutely agree with you on that," Antellica said, her tone just as angry. "How could he let Arica do such a thing; join the Separatists and not tell us about it? We should not have found out about this through a Holovision box."

They took Baynetta's speeder to the Senate building, landed it outside and stalked to Chancellor Palpatine's office.

The Royal guard were stationed outside the door as usual.

"Out of the way!" Baynetta barked at them.

"The Chancellor is currently in a meeting Senator," one of the guards said.

Baynetta was already livid with rage and the royal guards' refusal to allow her entry inside the office made her even hotter. Force pushing the guards out of the way, and knocking them unconscious in the process, she burst into the Chancellor's office. "Chancellor! I need to speak with you now!" she roared.

Silence engulfed the room. Inside were Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aayla Secura and Anakin Skywalker were also there along with several Senators and Representatives including Jar Jar Binks.

"Senator Amidala of course," Palpatine said with a smile, looking clearly amused. "I was wondering when you'd turn up. I take it you've fully recuperated from the events of Labor? Wonderful, but as you can see I'm in the middle of a meeting and-"

"Now Chancellor!" she hissed before turning to the rest of the room's occupants. "Everyone out! You can continue your meeting at a later time!"

Palpatine took that moment to clear his throat, though he still looked slightly humored as he addressed his fellows in the room. "Obviously what our dear Senator Amidala has to say is much more important than what we were discussing. You may all see yourselves out."

They all filtered out silently, giving Amidala and her handmaiden nods of acknowledgment that were not returned. Anakin was the last to leave the room, but before he could speak, Antellica pushed him out and

snarled, "Don't even think of eavesdropping at the door," before slamming it in his face.

To Baynetta's fury, Palpatine was still wearing that amused smirk on his face. This only angered her more.

"Now Senator, what is this all about? Oh yes!" A sudden light came to his eyes. "This is about the Separatist's new Supreme Commander, isn't it?"

Baynetta yelled with rage and ran at him with the intent of causing him some sort of physical injury, but obviously foreseeing this, he struck her to the ground with Force lightning.

She yelled in rage and pain as he tortured her, in which time Antellica spat out curses angrily.

When he finally stopped, Baynetta picked herself off the floor, moaning in agony. Yet, despite whatever pain she felt, her eyes continued to blaze with fury as they gazed upon her father.

"That's all you care about isn't it? Yourself!" she roared. "You don't care about the well being a teenage girl. Do you realize what sending her out into the war will do? She'll end up being killed and you don't even care. If you wanted a Jedi slaughtering assassin there are plenty of other choices you couldn't choose from! Myself included! Why Arica! She's just a little girl!"

"I wouldn't call fourteen years old a little girl," he countered with a smile. "Besides, it's not like this was entirely my idea. She's the one who came to me about this after she ran away from Naboo. This is what she wanted to do."

"What she wanted to do!" Antellica repeated with rage. "Explain yourself old man!"

Baynetta allowed a sly smirk and looked at her father. For a brief second, she thought he was going to strike Antellica down, but he simply smiled and nodded.

"Sit down," he said quite cheerfully.

"I think I prefer standing," Antellica spat.

Palpatine nodded. "Very well. Padme?"

She stayed on the floor and merely glared. "Fine." He told them everything, right down to the very last detail.

Upon finishing, he was not surprised to find both even angrier then before.

"You've had her train with that scum Dooku for the past seven months!" Baynetta asked in disgust.

"But of course," Palpatine replied. "It was under his careful guidance that Arica was trained into a very deadly weapon. Better then anything I could've ever hoped from her." He laughed dryly. "But than how else would she be able to slice down four Jedi without even being able to use the Force?"

What disgusted Baynetta even more was how he said all this with pride and arrogance. Antellica however laughed.

"Listen, Padme." The Chancellor rose from his chair and went over to where she was on the floor. "This is what she wanted. And she's happy doing this. As such, you should be happy for her."

Baynetta slowly nodded and got up. "Is there any way we can see her again?" she asked softly.

"Perhaps someday. Once the war's over. Of course that's up to her. But not now. I just sent her on a mission to the Zug system in the Deep Core to slaughter one of its main planets, Aargaur."

Baynetta blinked. "Why?"

"Because they're one of the planets who refuse to join either the New Republic or the Separatists. We don't need rift raft worlds like that, now do we?"

"No," she said slowly, "I suppose not. And I think I might just know of another planet that deserves the exact same punishment..."


	35. Year 2: The Coming Storm Grows

**Edited as of August 18, 2006**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 6: Year 2-The Coming Storm Grows

When the Republic received intelligence, later proven false, that a Separatist stronghold on Brentaal IV would be lying dormant for a few weeks, Jedi master Plo Koon led an assault on the planet, overseeing a task force of three Jedi – Shaak Ti, Shon Kon Ray, and Agen Kolar – and a strong compliment of clone troopers and support vehicles. The world was a vital link in the Perlemian Trade Route, and taking it would be a boon in the war effort. The Jedi would soon realize their error however-the stronghold was indeed operational and under the direction of local warlord Shogar Tok, whose personal band of mercenaries was in the process of taking control of the planet in the name of the Confederacy. He was stopped however through death at the blade of Shaak Ti and the original capture of Brentaal IV turned out to be a New Republic victory.

Following this, Kenobi and Skywalker assisted in the destruction of a droid factory on Nivek before going on to retake Terra Sool. Simultaneously, Republic forces led by Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Saesee Tinn liberated Iktotch at the Battle of Iktotch.

On Nadiem, General Grievous attempted to invade a major city, but was forced to retreat after Jedi Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee herded her droid army into a canyon and set off explosive charges that crushed the droids under the crumbled canyon walls.

The Haruun Kal Crisis began with the dispatching of Senior Jedi Councilman Mace Windu to his homeworld of Haruun Kal after a holovid recovered by the Republic had shown his former apprentice, Master Depa Billaba, who had been dispatched by the Council to train the Korunnai natives against the Separatist-backed Balawai settlers, in a state of what appeared to be blood thirsty insanity. Billaba had been sent to the planet because although its location was of strategic importance for trade, the Republic was not yet ready to commit to a full offensive against the world. After surviving an assassination attempt orchestrated by a treasonous Republic agent, and journeying upcountry to confront Billaba, Mace led the Korunnai troops, in concert with clone reinforcements from the Republic transport _Halleck_, against the Balawai militia. He moved against the capital city of Pelek Baw and using an ingenious strategy that combined sneaking in transports down the path of a waterfall, eventually managed to corner Balawai militia Colonel Lorz Geptun. Despite a last-minute betrayal by a number of elite Korunnai soliders led by the dark Korunnai Kar Vastor, Windu forced Geptun to surrender the system and shut down attacking droids. This victory came at a heavy cost, however, as Billaba fell into a possibly self-induced coma at the end of the battle from which it was believed she never recovered.

Sometime into the mid-year, a Separatist fleet blockaded the important agriculture mid rim world of Balamak, causing the Republic to send Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Nanda-Ree Jando to lead a strike force of star fighters, while Skywalker engaged a Trade Federation Droid Control Ship carrying a HoloNet jamming device that had blacked out sector communications since the arrival of the fleet. The battle resulted in the jamming vessel being destroyed and the Separatist fleet being routed.

On Devaron, a Jedi task force consisting of Ki-Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura, the Dark Woman (aka An'ya Kuro), Tholme, and the Neti T'ra Saa arrived to halt a smuggling operation that the Dark Woman's former apprentice, a Jedi-hunting assassin and bounty hunter Aurra Sing and Senator Vien'sai'Malloc had started. Sing was captured and imprisoned at the Oovo IV asteroid prison, though she managed to escape.

On Antar 4, Antarian Separatists backed by Count Dooku overthrew the Jedi-allied Antarian Rangers that enforced law on the moon, while Quinlan Vos succeeded in infiltrating Dooku's cadre of Dark Jedi.

A series of events after this time caused significant changes in the wartime politics and led to an increase in security and propaganda on both sides of the conflict.

On Bassadro, Jedi Knight Empatojayos Brand led his forces to the dormant volcanic ranges that were providing cover to Separatist droids. Brand ordered concussive missile strikes against the rock formations, creating a storm of shrapnel that sliced through the mining village of Agao-Nir, destroying many droids and several hundred innocent miners. The public outcry from this incident impacted both sides – the Confederacy, in response, founded the Hyper-Communications Cartel to broadcast anti-Republic propaganda, while the Republic formed the fanatic pro-human COMPOR and SAGroup and instituted deportation of 'enemy' species on Coruscant.

In a shocking move, Count Dooku infiltrated the capital world of Coruscant with a small force of Cortosis battle droids and attempted to destroy the Jedi Archives in the Jedi Temple but was driven off by Skywalker. This battle, coupled with the blackout on Sarapin, made many of Coruscant's citizens feel unsafe and security increased even further. Hugh stretches of the cityscape were transformed into military staging areas and clone troopers were on patrol everywhere. Jedi Generals Etain Tur-Mukan and Barden Jusik led Omega Squad, and a unit of Null ARC troopers in a purge of a Separatist terrorist group along the skylanes and underworld of the ecumenopolis.

Later year campaigns included Palpatine discovering the existence of Spaarti cloning cylinders on Carto. A battle with Separatist forces ensured, and most of the cloning cylinders were destroyed. Those that remained were sent in secret by Palpatine to Wayland and Byss.

Meanwhile the Jedi discovered a new type of Force-sensitive droid on Ord Cestus – the JK-thirteens. In response Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan Kenobi were dispatched to the planet to ensure good relations with the Republic, to make sure these "Jedi killer"droids were not being sold to the CIS. Diplomacy failed, but the ruling Five Families were killed in a bombardment targeted by A-98.

Later, during a mission to the Chaykin Cluster, Delta Squad liberated the _Acclamator_ assault ship _Prosecutor_ from Trandoshan mercenaries aligned with the CIS.

The Battle of Jabiim would prove disastrous for the Republic despite the defeat of Confederacy leader Alto Stratus. The Republic encountered generally poor conditions- the ground was muddy and the clone troopers could not count on air supply due to electrically charged atmospheric disturbances. Instead, they relied on a strong mechanized ground assault, led by the newly produced AT-AT walkers. The Jabiim Separatists, however, having lived amidst the rain and mud, were much better suited for combat. In the second week of the battle, they routed the Republic's Shelter Base, moving the captured commanders Obi-Wan Kenobi and Alpha to Rattatak. Although Skywalker led a force of Padawans in counterattack that resulted in the death of Stratus, the Republic would ultimately be forced to cede the planet to the Confederacy.

Following the increased threats to Coruscant in the wake of the battle, a special batch of clone troopers known as the Clone Shock Troopers were raised and trained on Coruscant itself, rather then Kamino, where they became a familiar sight, operating as martial police. Also founded were the War Council Advisory Panel and Homeworld Security Command.

Just days after the Battle of Jabiim, Jedi Ki Adi Mundi, Bultar Swan, A'Sharad Hett, his apprentice Bhat Jul, and Anakin Skywalker were deployed to Aargonar to repel a Separatist presence. The battle was a disaster, and Jul and many clone troopers were slaughtered. Mundi gave the order to retreat while Swan was tasked with destroying the Republic camp to keep supplies from falling into the hands of the enemy. Meanwhile, Anakin and Hett, who'd gone in a cave to hide, found a disabled gunship and used it to lure Gouka dragon into the Separatists forces, giving the Republic time to retreat. The Jedi then returned to New Holstice, a hospital world in the Mid Rim.

On Parcellus Minor, the Separatists routed Republic defenses at the cost of igniting the flammable native plants through a wave of orbital bombardment and starting a fire that spread to much of the surface, wiping out or injuring the ground forces on both sides.

Meanwhile, Kenobi and the ARC trooper Alpha, were interrogated and tortured by Asajj Ventress on Rattatak, though they managed to resist. In response, she fed Kenobi muscle maggots that ate away his strength and also placed him in a Sith torture mask to stifle his Force presence. Though it took nearly a month, he overcame it and managed to slowly bend the water pipes in his cell and free himself, Alpha and the other prisoners. They repelled a final confrontation with Ventress and escaped. Obi-Wan alerted Anakin to his survival through a Force message, which the latter received while battling pirates in Ki Adi Mundi's task force. Obi-Wan and Alpha meanwhile had arrived on nearby Riflor where they fought through Ventress' pursuers before being reinforced by Skywalker and Mundi.

Anakin then led a strike team to liberate the planet Virujansi, and, after having done so, the grateful natives dubbed him their "warrior of the infinite". However, the Republic suffered another loss when Togoria seceded.

Worse was to come for the Republic when Grievous launched Operation Durge's Lance, a major Separatist offensive, which saw the Confederacy conquer the Core World of Duro. Separatist warships destroyed the defending Republic fleet and captured one of the planet's orbital cities in less then a week. This was followed by a wave of orbital bombardment and the landing of a massive droid army on a conquered Duro.

Following the battle, the Senate Bureau of Intelligence investigated causes of the defeat. Grievous led her triumphant forces across the Corellian trade spine becoming victor again and again. The young General became a symbol of fear in the eyes of the Republic. A month later, in a report issues by Agent Inglemenn Barezz, it was revealed that the three _Venator_-class Star Destroyers that were to have been assigned to protect Duro had been reassigned to "shakedown cruises" by the Senate Action Subcommittee for the Corellian Trade Spine Defense.

It was also revealed that, in reality, the Committee's chairman, Rodian Senator Onaconda Farr, had reassigned the ships to Iseno after being bribed with contracts for rebuilding on Ando by the Isenese senator, Ronet Coorr. After the release of the report, both Farr and Coorr resigned from the Senate, but were mysteriously murdered soon after by an unknown person. This person was in fact Darth Lady Baynetta, who lured the two of them away after their resignation at a senate meeting via her Senator personality. Once alone, she swiftly killed them, leaving them in a hallway closet for someone to find.

A public backlash against both the Senate and Rodians was provoked, with calls for giving the Supreme Chancellor full power to conduct the war and for giving humans commands of fleets stationed around rival planets. A full investigation of Senate Action Subcommittees was launched with the goal of restructuring, and possibly even eliminating them.

The ancient shipyards at Foerost in the Deep Core had been churning out warships for a millenia. However, during the centuries preceding the Clone Wars, the Techno Union purchased the Foerost shipyard. With the advent of the Clone Wars, Foerost was blockaded by the Republic Navy in hopes that the starved shipyards would wither and decay. But the Republic was unaware that for two years after the Battle of Geonosis the besieged Techno Union engineers had been designing the _Bulwark Mark I_-class Battlecruiser- a thousand meter long warship equipped with powerful weapons and enough armor for ramming smaller vessels. Under the command of the Sullustan Dua Ningo, the Bulwark fleet smashed through the Republic blockade at Foerost and proceeded to terrorize Republic worlds within Sector Zero.

In response to the Bulwark fleet, the Republic launched its _Victory I_-class Star Destroyers six months early. The product of the Victor Initiative Project between Kuat Drive yards and Rendili StarDrive, the _Victory_-class warships formed the Victory fleet and were divided into two task forces. They saw action against the Bulwark fleet at Ixltar, Alsakan and Basilisk. At the Battle of Anaxes, Ningo was killed and his fleet defeated. The leaders of the Victory Fleet, Terrinald Screed and Jon Dodonna, would return to Coruscant as heroes.


	36. Year 3: War and the Knight

**Edited as of August 18, 2006**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 7: Year 3-War and the Knight

By the third year of the war, many on both sides of the conflict had died and many more were injured. In response, the Republic began deploying MedStar Frigates which escorted Republic fleets into combat and carried mobile field hospitals known as Republic Mobile Surgical Units or RMSUs ("Rimsoos") on Drongar, a primordial planet of tropical climates and monsoons, with the most advanced plant life being varieties of fungi.

One such growth was Bota, an "adaptogenic" which worked as an antibiotic, a painkiller, or even an intoxicant, depending upon the species. Having realized its importance, and that Bota deteriorated when once packed, both sides maintained harvesting operations on Drongar and battles were fought over the Bota fields. It was here that Jedi Knight Barriss Offee arrived to practice her skills as a Jedi healer, and discovered that Bota enhanced her Force powers.

Barriss' co-workers at Rimsoos Seven were, among others, the protocol droid I-5YQ, a young surgeon named Jos Vander, and a Sullustan HoloNet reporter named Den Dhur. Barriss discovered that Admiral Bleyd, commander of the local MedStar, was profiting from a Bota smuggling ring. Though he was stopped, the Republic operations on Drongar continued to be harassed by the Confederacy, which continually attacked their Bota fields until the invention of a _Venator_-class Star Destroyer ended the hostilities.

Included among the many tragedies of year three was the devastation of the outer rim planet Honoghr. A Republic force under Aayla Secura's command engaged the Separatist Core ship _Gahenna_ in orbit of the planet, forcing it to crash land on the surface. Unfortunately, the ship still carried the deadly toxin Trihexalophine 1138, which spread across the entire planet and dramatically damaged its ecosystem, leaving little plant live except for plains of kholm grass.

It was also here that Aayla Secura and Commander Bly attempted to recapture the Scientific Information Packet aboard the _Gahenna_, which had been captured by the native Noghri and kept in an ancient Rakatan temple. Meanwhile, the traitor Quinlan Vos attempted to retrieve the SIP for Dooku. However, Quinlan failed when his former apprentice, Secura, made him realize that his obsession with hunting the second Sith might not be worth the choices he'd made earlier. Doubting himself ever since he had joined Dooku, he left Honoghr empty handed though it was changed forever.

Having conquered Duro, Grievous continued her rampage across the galaxy. She was responsible for an hour-long orbital bombardment by the Separatist starfleet under her flagship the _Invisible Hand_, which melted the crust of Humbarine, an ancient city world and Core Founder. She was also responsible for releasing the Loedorvian Brain Plague into the Weemell Sector, killing most of the Sector's Human inhabitants. She personally attacked Alderaan and supervised attacks on twenty-six strategic Loyalist worlds. On Vantos and Nadiem, many civilians and soldiers were murdered. With the aide of her various droid armies and IG-100 Magna Guards that served her as bodyguards/warriors she was unstoppable. These Magna Guards stood at six-foot and wielded electrostaffs made of lightsaber resistant phrik metal. They were designed to be longer then most lightsaber blades, enabling the user to fight Jedi while remaining out of their opponents' range. The general's lightsaber collection of fallen Jedi continued to grow and she began to see them as trophies of the war. Due to these acts of wanton destruction, Grievous soon became a avatar of terror in the eyes of Republic citizens.

This prompted many Jedi to call for the death of the teenage Grievous. However, Master Yoda opposed such extreme measures, fearing that the actions of the Jedi assassins would lead to their fall to the Dark Side. Despite this, some risked excommunication to carry out what they saw as justice. This included Padawan Flynn Kybo, Coway Jedi Master B'dard Tone, and a few others. This group of Jedi tracked the infamous General in the Ison Corridor. On the Ugnaught homeworld Gentes, where strip mining was known to take place, Grievous' forces had conquered the world and enslaved its inhabitants. She soon captured a group of Padawans with the intent of killing them, but her attempts were foiled by Kybo and Tone.

During the conflict, the Republic had been wrong on several occasions including the devastation of Orleon by Stone mites. Prior to this, a CIS had created Stone mites – bioengineered insects that could devour buildings – with the help of Arkanian geneticists. These insects had ruined countless worlds since their introduction. On one occasion during a trip to Coruscant's busy Westport, the freighter _Spinner_ was affected by stone mites and crash-landed on Kishi.

The stone mites than ravaged Kishi until Jedi healers proficient in the art of _Morichro_ destroyed them. Armand Isard, director of the Senate Bureau of Investigation, denounced the incident as a Separatist act of terror and his agents traced the _Spinner_ to a small mid rim world, Orleon. Believing the planet had bioweapons facilities, he unleashed Republic-altered stone mites on the planet. However, he was wrong; Orleons housed nothing of the sort. The stone mites destroyed much of the planet in vain. Nothing could be done and the planet's eight hundred million inhabitants were forced to flee.

Recently, the Republic had conquered Praesitlyn. Despite possessing an advanced communications system that linked data feeds throughout the galactic quadrant, the planet had few defenses. Fearing that it would be attacked by the Confederacy, the Republic tried to get a fleet from the nearby Sluis Van which possessed shipyards.

However Asajj Ventress soon discovered their plans and dispatched a fleet under the Banking Clan Admiral Pors Tonith. Having blockaded Sluis Van, Tonith's fleet went to Praesitlyn and conquered it with a massive invasion army. Their effects were sped up thanks to system-wide jamming field unleashed by Tonith's fleet. This prevented communication from the rest of the galaxy.

Though, Captain Zozridor Slayke of Freedom's Suns attempted to stop the Separatists, his forces were defeated. Fortunately, Republic reinforcements arrived under Nejaa Halycon and Anakin Skywalker. This resulted in the Battle of Praesitlyn, which was fought over the planet and the Intergalactic Communications Center. During the battle, the Republic and Praesitlyn Defense Force were pitted against over one million battle droids and a large space fleet. The battle had the distinction of being the final trial for Skywalker before becoming a Jedi Knight.

Not long into the third year, a scandal broke out on Naboo and later across the entire galaxy concerning the planet's newly re-elected monarch, Queen Jamilla having an affair with her security captain, Gregar Typho and a few of her servant boys. She was impeached for her disgrace and replaced by a thirteen year old legislator, Keisha Apailana as the planet's new electoral monarch.

This was followed by the finished construction of the _Amidala Mansion_ on the central outskirts of Galactic City. To celebrate it's completion, Senator Amidala hosted a gala event in honor of it with hundreds of guests and HoloNet reporters.

Soon after, the Core World of Rendili, a major starship producer, voluntarily defected to the CIS. Its defense fleet was composed with the state-of-the-art _Dreadnaught_-class Heavy Cruisers that could be a valuable asset to the Confederate Navy, though the fleet commander had not yet decided which side he was on. In response, a Republic fleet under Jedi Master Saesee Tinn and Plo Koon had orders to destroy the _Dreadnaught_ cruisers unless they joined the Republic.

However, during the negotiations, Plo Koon and Captain Jan Dodanna became the prisoners of a group of pro-Separatist officers in the _Dreadnaught_ fleet led by Lieutenant Yago. Yago hoped to break the Republic blockade with these hostages, but Tinn refused to back down. Soon, Kenobi and Quinlan Vos arrived, having just escaped from Asajj Ventress. Since Vos had failed to obtain the SIP from Honoghr, Count Dooku wanted him dead and his role as double agent was over.

Both Jedi rescued the hostages from the _Dreadnaught _cruisers before engaging Separatist fighters. Meanwhile, Anakin sabotaged the _Dreadnaughts_ to prevent their escape into hyperspace and during the battle, Yago was slain by Jace Dallin.

The battle's aftermath consisted of the _Dreadnaughts_ being modified into prisoner transports and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine making a new law that nationalized all similar, planetary-level defense fleets. Quinlan Vos appeared before the Jedi Council and admitted he had joined the Dark Side during his time with Dooku and presented himself for sentencing. However, the Council agreed to allow him to rejoin the Order after he had endured a period of meditation and repentance. Unbeknownst to them, he was still secretly serving Dooku.

Meanwhile, a vengeful Asajj Ventress slipped into the galactic capital and tried to kill Skywalker in retaliation for Obi-Wan escaping her at Rattatak. During that battle, which took place on an industrial catwalk high above the skyscrapers of Coruscant, she scarred Skywalker's face with her lightsaber. However, Anakin won the fight, using the Force to hold her high above the surrounding metropolis and then throw her down, presumably killing her. She survived however, and managed to escape Coruscant.


	37. Year 3: A New Kind of Jedi

**Edited as of August 23, 2006**

**Author's Note: A very interesting thing happens in this chapter. I wonder if you can guess from the title?**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 8: Year 3-A New Kind of Jedi

Halfway into the third year, it appeared that the Republic had momentum on its side. It had recaptured key worlds in the Core and Colonies including Duro, Commenor, and Balmorra driving the Confederate Navy to the Mid and Outer Rims. Thus began to the Outer Rim Sieges.

A few days prior to this, seven months after they'd last met, Anakin Skywalker returned to Coruscant with quite a surprise for his senatorial wife in the sense of appearance. His once short, sandy blonde hair had darkened to a dirty blonde, almost light brown color and grown to his shoulders in length. And the scar he'd received from Asajj Ventress a few months previous during their fierce duel, ran vertical near his right eye.

Baynetta and Antellica had gone to meet him at the Jedi Temple upon learning of his return via Sidious. The two were there as he and Obi-Wan landed.

During the second year of the war, the young couple only saw each other once after the Battle of Virujansi. This pleased Baynetta just fine since she couldn't really stand him to begin with and decided that once the war was over and Sidious got what he wanted with Anakin as his Sith Apprentice, she was filing for divorce.

Obi-Wan also looked slightly different. He'd gotten rid of his "Jedi mallet" as he called it, by cutting his hair to have it short like it used to be when he was a Padawan. Besides that though, he looked the same.

General Grievous was the topic of choice with the two Jedi, conversing about her latest treachery on Ryloth. She'd led an assault in conquering the planet with her forces, and the Jedi and clone troopers who attempted to fight off her attacks were killed.

"Who knew such a nice girl like Arica would end up going bad," Anakin said as they exited the transport section and entered the actual temple. "But I get the sense that if someone were to talk to her – instill some type of sense into her – she might listen and stop her treachery."

"Don't tell me you're still going on about that," Obi-Wan said in exasperation. He turned to Baynetta and Antellica with a wry smile. "Anakin has somehow gotten it in his head that if he got a chance to talk to Arica, she'd stop her rampage of madness across the galaxy."

"Is that so?" Baynetta asked with a small snicker.

"I didn't say me per say," Anakin objected. "She'd probably listen to Padme or Antellica if the situation arose, but..." He trailed off. "I don't know. She seems so different now. The way she was boasting on the HoloNet when she conquered Duro. Maybe it is too late for her."

"But don't you find it awfully suspicious that the Chancellor was the last person to see her before she joined up with the Separatists," Obi-Wan abruptly said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Master, don't start."

"You know, I thought the exact same thing actually," Baynetta said, much to Anakin's surprise. "That's why I went barging in to see him after the events of Hypori. He didn't say much though."

She paused a moment before continuing. "I just find the thought of her killing all those Jedi be rather heartbreaking. How many have been killed by her?" she asked quietly. "Do you all keep track of all the Jedi who die in the war?"

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan said gravely. "Last I checked it was close to a thousand, six hundred. As for the Jedi who have been killed by her personally..." He shrugged. "It's hard to figure an actual number, but I'd say it's in the hundreds."

During the several minutes of silence that went by, they descended the third level stairs that led to the floor below. The entire second and parts of the third level were composed of the Jedi sleeping quarters.

This thoughtful silence was finally broken by Anakin musing over how Arica could've gotten so advanced in so many types of sword fighting.

"That would be me actually," Baynetta replied casually. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped to look at her in shocked confusion, and even Antellica was a bit surprised.

Baynetta turned in mild irritation. "What? Just because I'm a former Queen and current Senator doesn't mean that I don't know how to defend myself." She continued to proceed down the stairs with the other three following. "When I was younger, I took up a large amount of military training. Hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting were always my favorites. I can be quite the dangerous and deadly person when I want to be."

She continued to sense surprise from the two Jedi and held her head high with pride.

"I had no idea," Anakin breathed, looking at her in awe. "I thought perhaps Dooku had kidnapped her and decided to use her as a protégéé or something."

Baynetta smirked over at him. "Well it's not something I go around boasting and bragging about. It gives people, such as yourselves, the element of surprise. When you have that element of surprise, you can use it to your advantage in a dangerous situation. I think people, such as yourselves, think that just because a person happens to be beautiful, and, or wealthy," she pointed to herself, "that they're stupid, defenseless and are always the damsel in distress."

"I never thought that you were stupid or defenseless," Anakin said, looking appalled at the mere thought.

Obi-Wan still looked a bit wary though. "I never thought that either, but I still don't see what this has to do with Arica. Did the Chancellor say what she said when he last saw her?"

"Yes…and no actually. He said she was tired of being overshadowed by Antellica, rejected by me and that she refused to live with monsters such as us." She briefly paused before adding, "But there was more to it than that, I just know it. Something Palpatine wasn't telling me. You see, I can always tell when a person is lying or not. Call it a gift I have. As for what my military training has to do with Arica, well surely you didn't expect me to learn all that stuff and not pass it down to my little sisters?"

"Sisters!" Obi-Wan asked in confusion. "I thought Antellica and Arica were your handmaidens?"

"They are, or in Arica's case, were. But I still considered them to be my little sisters."

Baynetta proceeded to tell Obi-Wan about how she came to know the two girls, took them in and raised them.

"How interesting," he commented when she finished.

By now, they'd made it down to the first level and Anakin turned to their female guests with a bright grin. "Since you girls are here, unless of course you have something to do in the Senate, why don't you have dinner with us?"

Baynetta returned the smile. "Sure, why not?"

"Oh goody!" Antellica clapped her hands in delight. "I always did enjoy eating here."

Obi-Wan gave her a strange look. "You've eaten here before?"

Antellica hummed a reply. But when he continued to look confused, she told him about her and Arica's adventures while he'd been on Kamino and Geonosis and Baynetta and Anakin had been on Naboo.

Obi-Wan laughed at the assassination attempt story with her throwing the Holovision set at Jango Fett. "Yes, I do think I'd heard something about that from Master Yoda."

During this time of talking, they'd entered the temple's mess hall. It was large in size with seating at a bar area and various styles of tables around the room. Seating themselves at a table towards the center after serving themselves the food being served that day – a noodle and vegetable mixture – they noticed that the group of rowdy teenage Padawans that were seated not far to their right immediately quieted down upon seeing Obi-Wan. They looked strangely at Baynetta and Antellica though, obviously realizing that they weren't Jedi.

As they began to eat, Obi-Wan asked Baynetta about the goings in the Senate.

"Quite boring actually," she said after a swallow of food. "Not saying that people dying and being held hostage is boring but…it's been going on for the past three years now. You get accustomed to it after awhile. I'll just be glad once the war's over."

"Won't we all," Obi-Wan commented.

Baynetta mentally smirked. _Yes, but for different reasons._

"You do realize that Palpatine's been in office for the past thirteen years now," Obi-Wan abruptly said.

The Senator blinked. "Of course." She held back an eye roll at the stupidity of the statement. "A lot of people, Senators, Representatives and others have been complaining about it." She nodded her head a few moments before adding, "Myself included."

Anakin looked shocked, but Obi-Wan nodded his head in approvingly.

"I don't know," she said again after a few minutes of silence. "It just seems that more and more I'm getting the idea and sense from him that he's turned into a power hungry…I don't know, maybe it's just my imagination."

Anakin, much to Baynetta's surprise, looked mildly defiant. "I think Palpatine's a good man," he curtly stated.

"I didn't say that he wasn't," she replied, "I'm simply saying that…as Obi-Wan said, he's been in office for thirteen years now. That's almost a full four terms in some places; three going on four concerning the Chancellor."

"The Senate demanded that he stay in office," Anakin said, the anger now evident in his tone.

"Yes. They did," she said with a nod. "Listen, let's not talk about politics all right. It just starts too many arguments."

"I'm not arguing," Anakin countered.

"Enough Anakin! Drop it!" she said with a raised voice.

For a moment it looked like he was going to slap her, she sensed that he wanted to, yet he didn't. He just went back to his food angrily. Baynetta exchanged a pretend worried glance with Obi-Wan before going back to her own meal.

Antellica, Baynetta was startled to discover, looked gleeful at the whole exchange. "Remember Anakin," she cooed in a baby-like voice, "Anger, recklessness, aggression, the dark side of the Force are they."

Obi-Wan gave a humorous smile and Baynetta a snort. Anakin however, she was pleased to see, looked livid. After glaring at the pair of them, he turned to Antellica and snarled, "Shut up Antellica! And how dare you lecture me about anger, recklessness, and aggression when those are qualities you yourself harbor."

Antellica looked a bit taken aback. "Hey! I was totally just joking around." She spoke once again in her baby voice bringing a small laugh from her mistress.

"Shut up Antellica!" Anakin repeated, but louder this time.

"You can't tell me what to do Skywalker," Antellica snarled, completely dropping her baby voice and standing up.

"Oh yeah? Try and stop me!" Anakin also rose.

"Sit down both of you," Baynetta barked. "Stupid little children."

Anakin glared at her.

"Yeah Ani, sit down and eat your food," Antellica encouraged, going back to her baby voice. "Be a good boy for once and sit down Ani."

"Anakin," Anakin abruptly said.

"What?" The table's three other occupants asked at the same time.

"My name is Anakin," he said coolly.

"I think we all know that Ani," Baynetta said after a moment.

Anakin's eyes flashed with rage. "My name is Anakin, and as such you will do well to call me that."

"What's wrong with Ani, Ani?" Antellica asked babyishly innocent.

Baynetta laughed as well as the table of teenagers who were obviously listening in to the conversation now.

"Ani makes me sound like a little boy," Anakin stated. "And do I look like a little boy to you? No."

The secret Sith gave him an amused eye. "I beg to differ that statement. You still look like a little boy to me Ani."

Antellica and the teenagers laughed, Obi-Wan remained silent, and Anakin continued to look very angry.

"Hey! Hey! Look at me everybody!" Antellica had suddenly gotten up from her seat and started jumping around, still speaking in her baby voice. "Me the Chosen One. Me so special and me name is Ani."

The table of teenagers and the most of the others in the mess hall, whom happened to be under the age of 25, either laughed loudly or smirked in amusement.

Anakin was not so humored and ignited his lightsaber. "That's it you stupid little dumb blonde! This time you've gone way too far!" he shouted before charging at her, saber raised ready to strike.

The young handmaiden's eyes widened in fear and she took off, running. The Senator and older Jedi were yelling for Anakin to sit down, but, not surprisingly, he ignored them.

"Somebody give me their lightsaber!" Antelllica yelled, running with Anakin quickly gaining on her.

"Here!" someone called out as they threw their saber.

Antellica caught it, backflipped over Anakin's head and ignited the blade. They both glared and began to circle one another. As Antellica's glare became an arrogant smirk, Obi-Wan continued to yell for them both to sit down and stop acting like children. The two were beyond caring what he had to say; their eyes were only on each other.

"What're you waiting for Skywalker?" Antellica sneered. "Attack me! Or are you too afraid to?"

Letting out a roar of uncontrollable rage, the young Jedi began to run at Antellica in full attack mode, but she was ready. Swinging her lightsaber around, she fought her opponent with expert's ease. Baynetta smirked at all this while Obi-Wan continued to yell. "Anakin! This is unnecessary and uncalled for! Sit down now!"

"Come on Obi-Wan." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sit back and enjoy the show. Everyone else is."

"Enjoy the show!" Obi-Wan repeated, utterly flabbergasted. "You're actually enjoying this!"

"I know we are!" one of the Padawans next to them, a Sullustan male, said before starting to cheer Antellica on.

"I'm going to get Master Yoda," Obi-Wan briskly stated and made to leave.

Baynetta merely shrugged. "If you must," she called after him.

The fighting continued with Antellica gaining but then losing the upper hand and Anakin becoming more aggressive in his fighting. Though just as aggressive if not more, Antellica didn't have the ability to use the Force to aid her so Anakin was gaining the upper hand again.

Master Yoda arrived a few minutes after Obi-Wan went to get him along with Shaak Ti and Mace Windu. Obi-Wan had also returned.

After observing the scene a few quick seconds the green Jedi Master shouted, "Enough this is!" and Force pushed Anakin and Antellica apart, having them fall on either sides of the room. He than deactivated their lightsabers with a flick of his clawed hand.

The duelers in question both picked themselves up off the floor, looked over at each other, the four Masters and than everyone else before they burst out laughing, much to the surprise of many.

"What!" That's what mostly everyone was saying, but they just continued to laugh. Antellica and Anakin both proceeded over towards where their lightsabers had fallen and reached down to pick up them up.

"Here ya go buddy!" Antellica threw her borrowed lightsaber back to its owner whom used the Force to call it back to him. "Thanks."

Antellica and Anakin than looked at one another, smiled and hooked their arms around each other's necks and turned to their 'audience' who began to applaud with the exception of the four Masters that is. The two hams mockingly bowed to their audience and beamed, obviously soaking up the attention of being in the spotlight. Baynetta eventually put a stop to this, pulling them both back to their seats.

The mess hall finally settled down a few moments later and the masters made their way over to their table. Master Yoda, Baynetta noticed, was intently gazing at Antellica, while the other three Jedi frowned. "A moment Antellica, to talk I think, hmm?"

Antellica almost choked on the glass of punch she was drinking and suddenly looked afraid. Baynetta was quick to defend her handmaiden. "Master Yoda, please. Antellica and Anakin were just having a bit of fun."

"Yeah," Anakin quickly jumped in.

"It is not accustomary for people to duel in the mess hall Senator," Master Windu said with a slight harshness to his tone.

Baynetta sighed deeply and crossed her eyes in frustration.

"Come Antellica." Yoda beckoned with a little hand outstretched. "Bite, I will not. Just talk I want too."

"Only under the condition that I come as well," Baynetta said before Antellica could answer.

"Of course Senator. Come Antellica."

Handmaiden and Senator stepped forward and followed the little Jedi out of the room. Before leaving however he told the three other masters to return to the Council Room.

Yoda led them to his private quarters, which was located in the central high tower of the temple. Inside, the small room were a few pod chairs, but not much else. The eight-hundred year old Jedi climbed onto a pod at the base of a blind covered window that cast shadows around the room and gestured them both to the pod opposite him.

Allowing them time to get comfortable, he finally spoke. "How know you to wield a lightsaber Antellica?"

Antellica took a deep breath before answering. "Well, Padme taught me."

_That's real smooth Antellica. Just pass the buck._

Yoda nodded and turned to Baynetta. "And how know you to wield a lightsaber Senator?"

"When I was younger, in-between my school studies, I took up a large amount of military training, most of which included various types sword play," she casually explained. "Sword fighting is something I was always good at. Upon meeting Antellica and Arica I thought it only natural to pass down what I knew to them. They're like my little sisters. As for Arica I'm not so sure anymore but…" she trailed off and Yoda nodded again.

"In need of Jedi we are," he stated gravely. "Lost many we have with the war and…"

"Arica," Antellica supplied, putting her head down.

Baynetta knew what the little frog was getting at and she wasn't so sure she liked it. Obviously, Antellica knew what Yoda was implying as well for she said, "But Master Yoda, I can't wield the Force. I'm not Force sensitive."

"Hmm, neither is Arica, yet look at her."

Baynetta began to shake her head with rage. "Oh I see what this is! Since Arica's out there slaughtering countless members of your Jedi Order you feel it's only right to punish Antellica by having her fight alongside you all." She was now shouting. "Antellica is not Arica! They may be twins, but Antellica would never do what Arica's doing."

"No, no Master Yoda," Antellica jumped in, "I promise I'd never do any of the things Arica's doing."

All through this shouting and reassuring Yoda had stayed calm and impassive. "Hmm, know this I do. Only offering you I am, a chance to be a Jedi, if you like."

"But-" Although Baynetta had known that's what Yoda had been aiming at, to actually hear him say it was something else. "But she is too old. If Anakin was too old at nine, she's definitely too old at sixteen."

"Desperate times these are Senator. Age matters not now. An excellent asset you would make Antellica. Think about it, will you?"

Antellica just sat there nodding. After a few moments though she spoke. "There's nothing to think about Master. You know, I did think about this actually. Doing something in the war. It seems that everyone else is. Why let my talents go to waste when they can be used to help?"

"Hmm," Yoda said nodding, "agreeing to be a Jedi, you are."

"Yes. Yes I am."

They both glanced over at Baynetta, who was nodding her approval. "I'd help myself, but I'm in the Senate and there's no way I could suddenly duke out of it saying I didn't want to be apart of it anymore. I could but I don't want to do that to the people of Naboo, especially after what happened with that slut Jamilla recently."

Yoda nodded. "Heard about that I did. Meet with the Council I will. Return to the mess hall you should, to finish your meal I think, hmm?"

"Yes Master Yoda," both females said and exited his quarters.

Returning to the mess hall, Anakin jumped up to meet them. "You aren't in trouble, are you?" His very presence was stricken with worry. "I'm sorry I let my temper get out of control. I hope Master Yoda didn't lecture you. What did he want anyway?"

"Hmm…" Antellica gave Anakin a devious smirk. "No to the first question. You're forgiven to the first statement. No to the second statement. As for the second question, Master Yoda's my little friend, and it's only natural that he'd want to speak with me."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and glanced at Baynetta. "Well, he is our little friend," she seconded.

By now they'd reached their table and sat down.

"But what did he want?" Anakin pressed.

Baynetta and Antellica exchanged a glance. "I think it's better that we don't say anything just yet," Baynetta said.

"Why? I won't tell anyone."

"I know, it's just that -it's not really official yet- so I think it's just better that we don't say anything just yet," Antellica explained.

Anakin still looked confused but shrugged and went back to his food.

Baynetta took that moment to tell Anakin about a few old swords she'd collected over the years that might interest him. He was indeed very interested and asked if he could come over tonight to see them, reminding himself in the process that he'd never been to the _Amidala Mansion_ once since it'd been completed several months ago.

Baynetta gave her secret husband a sly smile. "But of course you can."

Anakin smirked and was about to say something else when suddenly his wrist comlink beeped and a small image of Obi-Wan appeared.

_"Anakin, the Council would like to speak with you, and make sure you bring Antellica with you."_

Anakin looked confused, but shrugged and said, "Yes master."

_"How many times have I told you to call me 'Obi-Wan', not master?"_ he asked amused.

"More times than I'd like to remember. Sorry master, er, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan chuckled and Anakin ended the message, rising from his seat. "I guess we better go."

"Lead the way then little Ani!"

Baynetta closed her eyes in dread and Anakin stopped to look sharply at Antellica, who had clapped a hand over her mouth. But the anger on Anakin's face soon disappeared and turned to amusement. "Right-o, little Telly!"

Obi-Wan was outside the Council chambers waiting when they arrived. At approach, he spoke. "You're to come in first Anakin, than you'll come out to retrieve Antellica later."

"Master, what's all this about? Surely Antellica isn't in this much trouble for us dueling in the mess hall."

"Come inside and you'll find out," Obi-Wan said with a mysterious smile.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan inside and the doors closed behind them. Baynetta motioned to Antellica, and they stood in front of the doors with their ears pressed so they could hear everything going on inside.

"Young Skywalker," Yoda began. "A Jedi Knight you have been for the past three months."

Anakin said nothing, they guessed he simply nodded.

"Good friends you are with Antellica."

"Yes master."

"When fighting her earlier, saw she was very gifted with a lightsaber, hmm?"

"Yes master."

"How feel you about her being a Jedi?"

Anakin said nothing for a moment. They guessed he was too shocked to speak.

"Antellica!" he finally said. "A Jedi! But Master Yoda, she's not Force sensitive."

"Know this we do. But neither is Arica, and yet look at what she's accomplished."

"I wouldn't call slaughtering countless Jedi too much of an accomplishment Master," he said a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"No?" Yoda asked. "Do not call it an accomplishment, do you? A great accomplishment it is. Wicked and twisted, but great."

Anakin remained silent.

"Brought here you have been," Yoda continued after a few moments, "to take on Antellica as a partner/pupil of sorts."

"Does that make me a Jedi Master?" Anakin asked perhaps a bit too eagerly.

"No," Master Windu responded. "Because as you yourself said young Antellica is not Force sensitive and as such, you will not be teaching her knowledges of the Force, just guiding her in the right direction as Master Yoda said, a partner/pupil of sorts."

"Since Antellica knows you," Shaak Ti said, "she'll feel more comfortable around you and Master Obi-Wan."

Once again there was silence.

"Accept this do you young Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, of course master."

"Good. Go get young Antellica."

Baynetta and Antellica hurriedly rushed away from the doors and stood looking out the windows. A second later the doors opened and Anakin emerged.

"Antellica?"

She came forward and followed him into the Council Room. They stood side by side before the twelve masters, waiting. Yoda stood up and ignited his lightsaber.

"Step forward young one."

She did so and than knelt when Anakin suggested this to her in thought.

"Antellica Grievous. By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic."

Antellica nodded her head and rose. "Thank you master." She proceeded to stand by Anakin once more.

"Master Kenobi and Anakin will be going on a mission tomorrow to deal with the Outer Rim Sieges," Master Windu said. "You will accompany them."

"Yes master," she said with a nod of her head.

"While on your way, teach her you will Anakin, how to construct a lightsaber."

"Yes, Master Yoda," he said.

"The tools you will need can be found in the technical room Antellica," Shaak Ti said to her. "Anakin can show you where to find it."

"Yes master and thank you," Antellica said turning to all of the masters. "To all of you. I would expect you to hold a grudge against me for being Arica's sister but here you all are being so nice to me. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome young Antellica," Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"Thank you master."

"Adjourned this meeting is. Go you may and may the Force be with you."

Anakin and Antellica gave a final bow before turning to leave.

As soon as they got in the hall and the doors closed behind them, Antellica gave a squeal of delight and threw herself at Anakin in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Anakin."

"Don't thank me Antellica," Anakin laughed and patted her on the head. "It wasn't my idea."

"Yeah but thank you for taking me on as your partner, pupil whatever thing."

"Well, why wouldn't I? You're very welcome little Telly."

"Let's go down to the technical room and get the tools for Antellica's lightsaber," Baynetta spoke up.

Anakin looked at her strangely.

"I heard from out here," she replied answering his questioning look.

"We were talking that loud?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. I was eavesdropping next to the door."

"Oh!" Anakin gave a grin and they were off.

After collecting the necessary tools needed, the three companions took a private shuttle to the _Amidala Mansion _and Antellica insisted on starting construction on her lightsaber right than and there.

"We leave tomorrow," she pointed out. "And I just might need it."

Anakin saw her point and agreed. It only took a little over an hour to do. Antellica liked the idea of being unique by having her lightsaber blade be the color of orange. The crystal she'd gotten was very rare; a recent find that was brought back from the old crystal trove on Dantooine when Master Windu was fighting in the war there.

Once it was complete, the three of them went to the houses' big and spacious training/workout room on the fifth level and Anakin and Antellica trained together for a few hours. During which time, the older Jedi taught the younger a few new techniques while Baynetta beamed with pride at the sidelines lost in thought.

_This whole idea of Antellica being a Jedi of sorts may just fit in a bit more with our plans. Instead of having three Sith Lords we could have five. I'll have to talk to Sidious about this, but I don't see him having a problem with it._

When they finished training Antellica left to take a shower and than go to bed. This left Anakin and Baynetta alone. After powering down the droids, the rest of the evening was spent with Baynetta showing Anakin her sword collection and around the house, them eating dinner, and than going to bed.

The next morning was greeted bright and early with the _Amidala Mansion's _occupants being served breakfast, amidst chatting and laughing. Afterwards, Baynetta decided to see off her two young friends at the Jedi Temple before going to yet another meeting she had with the Senate. When they arrived, Obi-Wan and Yoda were already there in the hangerbay talking. Yoda was floating in a little hover chair that enabled him to go places at the speed of a normal person. He turned when he saw them approach.

"Senator Amidala, good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning Master Yoda," she replied warmly.

"Good to see you it is."

"Thank you Master Yoda. It's nice to see you too."

He gave her another smile before turning to Antellica. "Good morning young Antellica."

"Good morning Master Yoda."

He studied her a moment. "How feel you?"

She answered truthfully. "A little nervous but I'm sure it'll wear off. I'm mostly excited though."

Happily, she showed both Jedi masters her newly constructed lightsaber.

"Why orange?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I wanted to be different," she simply stated.

Yoda chuckled.

"Well it's time to go," Obi-Wan said. "You all arrived just in time."

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Antellica said in a tone close to mockery.

Obi-Wan gave an amused smile. "Please Antellica, just Obi-Wan."

"All right…Obi-Wan."

Baynetta left the temple after she offered her farewells to the Jedi and went to the Senate building to see her father. When she arrived at his office, she went in without knocking. The royal guards smartly moved out of her way as she approached to let her through. Palpatine was at his desk eating breakfast.

"Ah, Senator, good morning. I didn't expect to see you till later."

"I decided to come early," she said nonchalantly sitting down.

"I see."

She noticed a small holograph projector sitting on his desk and picked it up. Turning it on, she saw that this small device contained the plans of the _Death Star_ for it showed a red diagram of the Space Station.

"I expect production to begin on it shortly than," she said studying it.

"Five or so months from now to be exact."

Turning the holograph off, she placed it back where she found it. "I just came back from the Jedi Temple to see Anakin and Obi-Wan off along with Antellica."

He nodded and finished chewing before responding. "Ah yes. They're going to the deal with the issue of the Outer Rim Sieges, correct?"

Baynetta nodded and he than looked around. "But where is Antellica?"

She smirked. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Palpatine looked quite confused, nothing something that went well with his personality. "Yes, but…" He stopped. "No."

"Yes."

"Antellica went with them? But why?"

"Why?" Her smirk became even more pronounced. "Because she's a Jedi…of sorts anyway."

"A Jedi! But she's not Force sensitive!"

"Neither is Arica, yet look at her." She snorted. "That's what that green toad said anyway. It was his idea."

Launching into detail what had happened the day before, she wasn't surprised to see Sidious looking quite pleased by these turn of events. "This will work to our advantage."

"I thought the exact same thing," she agreed. "And I was wondering-"

"Ah, thought of another planet to slaughter Baynetta?" Sidious cackled.

She laughed. "No actually I haven't, but I'll have to get back to you on that one. No, what I was wondering or thinking I guess you could say, was if you liked the idea of having five Sith instead of three. Now I know Antellica and Arica aren't Force sensitive but-"

"Not yet," Sidious cut across her.

Baynetta blinked. "What!"

Sidious allowed a sly grin before wheeling his chair around to face the window. His back was now to her.

"What's 'not yet' supposed to mean," she scoffed. "It's not like you can simply make someone who isn't Force sensitive, Force sensitive."

Sidious raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That my dear Padme is where you are wrong."

"Excuse me! What do you mean I'm wrong! I'm never wrong!"

Sidious simply laughed. "I do believe my arrogance is starting to rube off on you."

She wasn't sure as to take that as a compliment or an insult so she merely sat there expressionless.

"I really am sorry to enlighten you that you're wrong, but you are."

He let that sink in before continuing. "During some of my recent research I've discovered a way to influence the midi-chlorians in a non-Force sensitive being to make them Force sensitive."

Baynetta gaped in shock but he paid no attention. "I intend on doing this to Antellica and Arica once the war's over and the Jedi are slaughtered."

"So you always had the idea of five Sith or do you intend on having some type of Sith Army?"

"No, no. Five Sith are enough, not an army. But yes I did always intend on five or six Sith. Maybe more, but no more than ten."

"And you had this all planned even before Antellica and Arica?"

"Even before Antellica and Arica."

"And I wasn't told about this," she spat in rage.

Sidious merely raised an amused eyebrow. "I wasn't under the impression that I answered to a mere child."

Baynetta growled at the floor while Sidious than cackled. "Just don't tell Antellica or Arica about any of this. I want it to be a surprise."

She snorted. "It's not like I can tell either of them, now can I! Antellica just left for the outer rim and Arica," she gave a bitter laugh, "I haven't seen her in over three years."

"I know you're frustrated that everyone else around you is taking part in the war while you just sit and play your part in the Senate but I promise you Padme, just wait a few more months and you can slaughter whomever you like."

Baynetta nodded.

"Just make sure it isn't me," he added with a cackle.


	38. Year 3: The Bickering Among Comrades

**Edited as of August 25, 2006**

Author's Note: The only thing I own in this chapter is Antellica and the world of Tozuer.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 9: Year 3-The Bickering among Comrades

The first three months of the Outer Rim Sieges were spent with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Antellica Grievous on various worlds. The former handmaiden, Antellica, found it to be the best experience of her life. Danger, suspense, violence and angst filled these months, but she loved it. Her favorite mission in particular was the first they did: the Mission to the Colonies world of Cato Neimoidia. The Trade Federation had stopped all shipping to New Republic worlds. This meant that there were now hundreds of planets without food, supplies, and clothing. The Jedi were to go to the trading companies' headquarters on the Neimoidian world and arrest the federation's Senator, Lott Dod, being that he was the one who issued the order. Once that was done, the Trade Federation would have no choice but to start shipping again.

When the Jedi arrived out of hyperspace outside the planet, it was to discover that obviously the Neimoidians knew of their pending arrival ahead of time; at least a hundred Separatists Warships and star fighters awaited them as they entered real space and immediately opened fire.

Inside their own separate Delta-7 Aethesprite star fighters, the Jedi met the attack with their fleet of clones in ARC-170 star fighters and fifteen _Venator_-class Star Destroyers.

Taking a little more then an hour, the Republic forces finally broke through the blockade surrounding the planet and entered it.

The oldest of the Neimoidian purse worlds, Cato Neimoidia was near the Neimoidia homeworld, also in the Colonies region. Only the richest of all Neimoidians were allowed to live on this world. Their treasures were protected in vaults located in difficult landscape and protected by B-1 battle droids. The cities of Cato Neimoidia were built on large bridges with its primary terrain being mountains and fields besides that of the cities. This was the only Neimoidian world out of the four – Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia and Koru Neimoidia being the others – to be ruled by a Royal monarchical government, having Kings and Queens and Counts and Countesses.

Landing in the streets of the capital city of Cato, the clones and Jedi were met with numerous destroyer and battle droids in combat. As they fought through these enemy forces, firing and deflecting bolts of blaster fire as they went, they made their way into the heart of the city where the Trade Federation Headquarters was located.

Upon arriving at the building's entrance, the Jedi's plans of simply cutting their way in through the front doors of durasteel were foiled when a large metal crate suddenly came crashing down atop them and the ground beneath opened into a trap door. The crate, with the Jedi and a few clones trapped inside, landed hard several dozen feet below inside the federation's underground trading factory.

Machines on conveyor belts could be seen boxing up items with Neimoidian workers then loading them onto pushcarts. After which, other workers would take the pushcarts to shuttle trucks, where even more workers could be seen loading the pushcart's items on board.

The round crate of metal the Jedi were trapped in was rolling forward through the factory on the far right hand side. And though it was making an almost un-ignorable amount of noise, none of the workers gave it a second glance as they continued with their work. The constant rolling of the crate caused the occupants inside to roll around along with it, making it an even bumpier ride.

In-between the rolling, Antellica was able to look up briefly and see that the crate was connected to a cord via the ceiling.

This made her thoughtful. _If only that cord could be broken somehow..._

It wasn't known how much longer the rolling lasted until they came to an abrupt halt outside of the back of factory on a docking bay. To the left of them, the shuttle trucks they'd seen earlier could be seen flying out of the factory and dumping their contents onto the ground. This confusing act was soon followed by a large metal box connected to an equally large industrial machine via pull-cord coming down upon the items, being picked up and loaded onto a flat bed truck that led inside a Star Destroyer several meters ahead.

"Antellica, you're crushing me!" Obi-Wan's muffled yell broke the teenager out of her observation of the area and she quickly got up off him, not even knowing she was on top of him to begin with.

"Ow!" She banged her head on the roof of the crate and fell back down, but this time on one of the clones.

Shrieks of laughter whipped the Jedi and clones around to see a Neimoidian girl, teenager by the looks of her, outside their crate jumping up and down with laughter.

"Jedi fools and clone dogs!" she shrieked. "You dare come here to the heart of the capital city to arrest my father!"

"Your father is Senator Lott Dod?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obviously Jedi dog." The girl was still laughing. "And look at you now! Trapped in this large metal crate, banging into one another like common dogs."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Antellica asked in distaste. Something not many people knew about her was that, like her sister, she had nothing but disdain for non-Humans.

The Neimoidian girl squinted at her. "Who are you?" she asked. "And why are you with these Jedi dogs? I never knew of there being any female Jedi."

"Well, guess again because there are," Antellica said, her disgust now being heard more then ever. "And I will repeat myself, who are you supposed to be?"

The Neimoidian female gave an arrogant sniff and flipped her blonde wig. "I am Princess/Countess Calasia, daughter of Senator Lott Dod of the Trade Federation and Lady Arabea of the Royal Cato Neimoidia House. You are?"

Antellica smirked. "Antellica Grievous. General Grievous of the Confederacy is my twin sister, maybe you've heard of her?"

Calasia took a step back, in what Antellica registered as fear. "I didn't know Grievous had a sister." She than sniffed and whipped her wig around again. "Never liked her much. Don't get why a girl such as her would dye her beautiful locks of gold black." She gave yet another sniff. "You Jedi dogs and clone fools will stay trapped inside this crate till dark. Than I saw return to set you free, but don't get the idea of escaping. Our Royal guard will escort you to the local jail where you shall rot for all time!"

She shrieked her ridiculous laugh once more before skipping off. The Jedi and clones were now by themselves again.

"How can she be both a Countess and a Princess with a Senator for a father and a Royal Lady for a mother?" Antellica scoffed. "I think she probably just made that title up."

"Very probably," Obi-Wan commented, slowly getting up and squinting at the lock of the crate. "Hmm. It's a laser-print lock. I was hoping it was a mechanical one, that way Anakin could have jimmied it."

"Master, aren't you forgetting our lightsabers?"

Anakin rose and ignited his, but Obi-Wan shook his head. "You can't cut this type of metal Anakin. It's Mandolorian iron."

Anakin laughed. "What're you talking about! Of course you can." He than proceeded to try cutting the metal, but the saber did nothing; the metal remained in tack.

"This must be some type of lightsaber resistant metal," Antellica commented as she continued to watch Anakin struggle.

"Oh it is," Obi-Wan affirmed. "As I said, it's Mandolorian iron. A virtually indestructible metal, impervious even to a lightsaber. I've come across it before when I was on a mission once with Qui-Gon.

"Put that lightsaber away Anakin," he added for his former apprentice was still trying, without any success, to cut the crate. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber with a frustrated scowl.

"Perhaps we could shoot our way out," one of the clones suggested.

"Hmm." Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "I suppose, but I'm not sure it'd work. I guess you could try though, what harm could it cause?"

Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin and Antellica to follow him to the back of the crate where they crouched. The clones charged up their blasters and stood as much as possible in front of the Jedi before opening fire on the crate lock. Before Obi-Wan could yell for them to "cease-fire", the shoots ricocheted off the crate front and hit the clones squarely in the chest, killing them instantly.

"Magnetically shielded," Antellica said getting up and looking around the crate before glancing down at the clones.

"Should've known." Obi-Wan sighed, also looking down at the clones. Anakin gave a frustrated growl and purposely banged his head against the crate, glaring at the lock.

"I guess we're stuck in here then, until that Princess girl lets us out." The knight grinned. "But once she does, it shouldn't be too hard to escape. We still have our lightsabers so we can simply cut our way through the Royal Guard…and her."

Antellica laughed evilly to which Anakin soon joined in, but Obi-Wan shook his head, looking stern. "I'm not sure I like the idea of you speaking in such a dark way concerning Princess Countess Calasia. She's probably just doing the job her parents gave her."

"If she gets in my way I will cut her down," Anakin said scornfully. "And nothing you say is going to change that. Remember master, I am no longer your Padawan. As such, you can't boss me around anymore." But Anakin was now smiling.

"Than why do you still call me 'master'?" Obi-Wan asked with an amused smile.

Anakin shrugged. "Habit I guess."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well as I've said so many times before, I think you should get used to calling me 'Obi-Wan'."

"Whatever master."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and than turned to Antellica. "Antellica, are you alright?"

All through Anakin and Obi-Wan's exchange, Antellica had been studying the laser-print lock. She didn't answer Obi-Wan when he asked if she was alright, but continued to look ahead at the lock, the wheels of her mind churning.

"You okay Little Telly?" Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder. Still she said nothing. After a few moments though she surprised them both by saying something they'd never believe her to say in a time like this.

"I really need to chew on a piece of gum right now, what about you?"

"What!"

"How can you be thinking about gum at a time like this?" Anakin asked exasperatedly.

"It will be a while till dark," Obi-Wan said before Antellica could respond. "I don't see why we don't sit down and chew some gum. Do you have any more Antellica?"

"Oh yes, here." She handed him and than Anakin one, who shrugged and took it. Opening her own plastic wrapper, she popped the gum into her mouth, and reached over between the crate bars towards the laser-print lock.

"What are you doing?" both Anakin and Obi-Wan asked, getting up and standing on either side of her.

"I was thinking, usually when a person places their fingerprint on something like this the print stays on so when it's placed on again, it recognizes it."

She said all this while dangling her hands in front of the lock and straightening the clear plastic wrapper with her fingers.

"Yeah, so?" Anakin asked, obviously not getting it. Antellica merely winked before placing the wrapper over the laser-print lock, using it to push on the last fingerprint whom used it.

The lock beeped and the crate opened from the bottom and slid over their heads to the other side. Antellica happily stepped out and turned towards the two stunned Jedi. "I do enjoy being a girl," she chirped.

Her Jedi companions laughed and stepped out to join her.

"Boy, Antellica what would've we done without you?" Obi-Wan asked giving her a pat on the back. Antellica beamed. "You would've stayed in there till that Calasia girl got back. I reckon we should leave the clones behind. Poor guys."

"Yeah," Anakin agreed. "I think we should head for the Royal Palace. That's where I sense Senator Lott Dod."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's where I sense him as well. Yes, let's go."

Staying unseen, they made their way around the front of the factory and snuck up the street towards the Royal Palace. The fighting was still going on down the street between the clones and Separatists, but the Jedi weren't to join them just yet.

"Wait!" Antellica stopped them behind a speeder. "I think it would be better if Anakin and I went in first," she whispered to Obi-Wan. "Than you can come in with a fleet of clones and arrest the Senator."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"We're not going to cut through Calasia or anything," she hurriedly said, for it looked that's what Obi-Wan was thinking. "I just thought maybe we could try and negotiate with the Senator to come quietly."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I thought I was the negotiator."

Antellica simply laughed.

"All right, but here's a better idea," Obi-Wan said. "Why don't I contact Commander Cody and tell him to lead our forces to the Palace?"

"Hmm." Antellica thought this over. "All right. But next mission we go by my plan."

Once the clone commander was informed of the change of plans, the Jedi continued on their way to the Palace.

"I like the idea of us barging right in there," Anakin said as they crouched across the street from the elegant building.

"In any other situation I'd say we should knock, but…" The younger Jedi rolled their eyes and Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh all right. But follow my lead."

"You betcha," Antellica chirped.

Anakin and Antellica followed Obi-Wan out of their hiding spot behind another speeder, to the front of the Palace and up the stairs. After using a Jedi mind trick on the guards, he led them inside. Everyone in the main entrance hall, Neimoidians of both gender, froze at the sight of the Jedi.

"Make way scum," Antellica snarled. "We're Jedi and we mean business."

Everyone ran to the sidelines of the hall to let them through. There were two guards straight ahead outside the double doors that led into what the Jedi assumed to be the throne room. The guards weren't doing much of a good job guarding however; they were standing in front of the doors shaking in terror, their eyes wide in fear as the Jedi came nearer.

"Where's Senator Dod?" Anakin demanded of them.

The entrance hall came to a stop at the throne room doors and but split off into a fork that led either right or left. The shaking guards pointed down the left hall where two other double doors could be seen.

Nodding in thanks, Obi-Wan led his fellows the way they'd been instructed, but before he could open the doors, Anakin and Antellica both jumped ahead of him and kicked the doors open themselves. A dining hall laid within.

"Senator Lott Dod, in the name of the New Galactic Republic you're under arrest!" Anakin boomed, igniting his lightsaber.

"You have the right to remain silent," Antellica added, also igniting her saber and striking a pose.

It appeared that the occupants inside – Senator Lott Dod, Calasia, Lady Arabea, the King, Queen and Prince – had been enjoying a mid-day meal. At the sight of the Jedi however they either fell out of their seats or let out gasps of fear; Calasia was muttering "Impossible" over and over again. The only Neimoidian who hadn't moved was Lady Arabea. She merely stood, head held high, looking them up and down expressionless. She looked like an older version of her daughter with the exception of the red wig she was wearing.

"So Jedi," she drawled in a deep voice that made her sound like man, "you found a way out of my daughter's ingenious trap."

"That's right and it wasn't all that much of an ingenious trap," Antellica mocked. "A bantha could've thought it up."

Lady Arabea's eyes flashed, but Antellica defiantly ignored her, turning her attention to the Senator. "And now if you please Senator Dod, you'll have to come with us back to Coruscant. We don't want to make a scene out of this so I suggest you come quietly."

Senator Dod was now cowering under the table while the Royal Family was huddled in a corner shaking in terror. Lady Arabea remained standing, unmoved, while Calasia stood next to her looking from her mother to the Jedi and back again with her mouth open.

"How extraordinarily like your sister you are Antellica Grievous," Lady Arabea simply said gazing at her.

"Well that is to be expected isn't it?" Anakin jeered before Antellica could think of a retort. "They are twins after all, but enough of this nonsense. Senator Dod, come from under that table this instant! You are under arrest rather you like it or not."

Senator Dod gave a whimper underneath the table, but Lady Arabea merely smirked. "Why so quiet Obi-Wan Kenobi? Is it merely your job to just stand there while these two brats do all the talking?"

Obi-Wan merely gave her a polite smile and a nod. "You must understand Lady Arabea, we came here to arrest your husband and anyone who gets in our way. There's no reason for any talk. You can either come quietly or we will take you by force."

"By force!" Lady Arabea mocked. "You amuse me dear Jedi!"

BANG!

Antellica whipped around to hear the sound of gunfire coming from the hall and people screaming.

"Ah, excellent! Cody's arrived," she commented and then turned to look at Lady Arabea. She and Anakin shared the same look of triumph.

"You are surrounded Arabea," Anakin smoothly. "There is no escape."

Lady Arabea smirked. "I think not."

Clapping her hands twice, roughly a dozen large and muscular Royal Guards came running in through a back door. Before any of the three Jedi could react, the guards had bond them with rope, picked them up, and carried them out the door they came in through. Outside, the guards placed them on the ground and struck their heads with clubs. All three Jedi fell into unconsciousness.

When Antellica came to, she didn't know how long later, she found herself inside a prison cell by herself. Her head hurt but besides that she was fine. It was a regular sized cell she supposed with a small metal bared window not far from the ceiling behind her. When she got up to look out it, she saw that they were on an island of sorts, for not far behind them was a large river or ocean. Antellica couldn't figure out which since it was nighttime.

BEEP!

Quickly turning, she saw Lady Arabea and her stupid daughter Calasia standing in the entranceway of her cell. The beep, Antellica supposed, was the door opening.

"Trying to think of a way to escape cakesniffer," Calasia sniffed.

Antellica rolled her eyes. "I was simply looking out the window. Is that such a crime?"

SNAP!

Suddenly Antellica found herself on the ground and her right arm in pain. She looked up to see Arabea and Calasia wearing identical smirks and Arabea with a whip in her hand.

"You Jedi scumbag," she snarled and dragged Antellica up by her hair before then kicking her to the ground. "Pathetic."

Arabea whipped Antellica over and over again while Calasia laughed with glee and kicked at her. This brutal torture went on for Antellica didn't know how long. She was just in so much pain and suffering and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She screamed and yelled in agony until her voice went hoarse.

After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped and left cackling madly. Antellica burst into tears and curled into a ball. She felt like a hurting, lonely little girl. She so longed for her sister Arica whom she tried to contact countless times over the past three years through their once special bond. But every time she tried, all she got was Arica's mind blocked to hers. She very much missed Padme as well and her home on Coruscant and just everything from what now seemed to be a past life. But she had agreed to this and there would be no backing out of it now. She wondered where Anakin and Obi-Wan were and hoped that they hadn't been tortured as well. She continued to cry and hug herself, giving what little comfort she could. Suddenly she heard a voice inside her head.

"_Antellica?"_

For a moment she thought it was Arica, but it wasn't. She burst into even more tears at the thought of her sister surely being able to feel her pain yet ignoring her.

"_Antellica?"_ The voice called again. It was than that she realized it was Anakin. _"Antellica, are you all right? Please answer me."_

She sniffed before responding. _"Oh Anakin, I feel so hurt."_

"_There, there Antellica. It's okay."_ And suddenly she felt waves of comfort filling her. _"What did they do to you Telly?"_

She continued to cry. _"They hurt me and whipped me and kicked me and laughed at me."_

Antellica felt a surge of anger come from Anakin. _"How dare they! Oh little Tellica, it'll be all right. We'll figure a way out of this. I promise. Now go to sleep."_

And before Antellica could refuse, she fell into a deep, comforting sleep.

"Get up, you blonde haired fool! Get up!"

That is the sound that woke Antellica up a few hours later. Well, that and the cracking of a whip.

She sighed and looked up. Calasia was standing above her with her signature smirk. The only thing difference was that the alien was now wearing an orange wig, instead of the blonde one.

"Up, you Jedi scum, up!" she cried cracking the whip again. Antellica began to get up, only to be kicked back down again. Calasia let out a shriek of laughter and Antellica sighed starting to get a bit irritated.

"I'm glad you find all this to be amusing but how am I supposed to do as you say if when I try to you stop me?"

"Shut up cakesniffer, and do as I say." She cracked the whip a third time as Antellica got up. Two of the Royal Guards came in, bond her hands and pushed her out the entrance.

"Move it scum," they growled.

"I do know how to walk thank you very much," she snapped. That earned her a push to the ground but Antellica didn't care. She casually got up and smirked at the guards.

"You should know that I am unaffected by all this so ha, ha."

"Shut up cakesniffer and do as you're told," Calasia shrieked, cracking the whip once more.

Antellica was pushed forward once again but choose not to respond which she knew angered Calasia. She may have been sad the night before, but as of this morning that sadness had quickly turned to disgust and rage. She however kept her rage in check.

_We'll think of a way out of this,_ she defiantly thought as she was pushed out of the jail.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were already out there. One look at them told her that they'd been beaten as well.

"Antellica, are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked. Antellica nodded.

"Silence Jedi fools!" Lady Arabea barked. She had just come out of the jail behind them with her husband Senator Dod. He looked much more confident today than he had the day before. Antellica even detected a hint of smugness from him. It disgusted her.

"Well Jedi dogs, who's laughing now?" he said and began to laugh hysterically. He, his wife and daughter than proceeded over to a small speeder and got inside. "We will accompany you up the mountain where you Jedi will all meet your doom," he sneered.

"March!" the Royal guard barked and pushed the three Jedi forward from behind them.

The mountain to which Senator Dod had mentioned was straight ahead of them. Antellica noticed a dirt path up the mountain to which they headed towards.

While the three of them were marched up the mountain Senator Dod and his family rode next to them laughing and jeering. Upon reaching the top an hour or so later, the guards untied them and pushed them forward to the ledge of a cliff. They were several hundred feet into the air Antellica guessed, maybe higher.

"This Jedi, is where you meet your doom," Dod snarled.

"I personally don't see how marching us up to the top of a mountain is having us meet our doom. Ow!"

One of the guards had slapped Obi-Wan in the face, ending his speech.

"Well than Jedi dog, allow us to enlighten you," Lady Arabea said and turned to her daughter. "Calasia, darling if you please."

"Right." She sniffed her nose in the air, causing Antellica to cough in disgust. This earned her a slap in the face. "Well you see Jedi dog, we are currently at the top of Mount Calasia."

"Mount Calasia?" all three Jedi repeated in confusion, earning them all slaps once more.

Calasia sniffed again. "That's right, Mount Calasia. The highest, most beautiful mountain on Cato Neimoidia."

"Well there aren't many mountains here so-" Anakin was cut off by yet another slap.

"I personally own this mountain," Calasia continued smugly. "It was a gift to me for my sixth birthday last year."

Antellica rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. Let's all have a party celebrating that fact," she said sarcastically. Another slap. Antellica was under the impression that the guards were enjoying themselves.

"As I was saying," Calasia continued, placing her hands on her hips. "I own this mountain and the river beneath it." She smirked. "And my friends are oh so longing to meet you." She than surprised the three Jedi by bursting into this weird tune song. Her parents soon joined her.

"Ho ha ho ha, ho ho.

He ha he ha, he he.

Se ah se ah, ho he.

Se ka se ka, he ho."

They continued on like this for a while.

"What is this girl doing?" Anakin asked in disgust. He was slapped again, but continued to talk all the same. "I've never heard someone sing so horribly in my life."

"Quiet Jedi dog," one of the guards snarled.

Anakin's response was spitting on the ground in front of the guard who'd spoken. Antellica laughed but Obi-Wan remained silent. Glancing over at him though she saw that he was wearing a slight smirk. The guard didn't slap Anakin this time, but punched him. Anakin simply laughed as he picked himself back up. By now the Neimoidians had stopped singing. Calasia was smirking at Anakin and gestured toward the river beneath them.

"Have a look Jedi dog. I have just called my friends."

Antellica threw her a filthy look before looking down to where she was gesturing and gasped at what she saw: far beneath them in the river were three Firaxan sharks looking up at them. This slightly surprised her being that these sharks usually resided in the seas of Manaan in the Mid rim. A little way off on the shore of a small swamp lay about five alligators, but they appeared to be resting. A little island appeared between them.

"Yes," Calasia said looking at Antellica with smug pleasure. "They are my pets. Benny, La La, and Simon."

"Imagine that," Obi-Wan commented with dry humor. "Whoever heard of a person having sharks as pets?" Anakin and Antellica both laughed loudly but Calasia looked livid, as well as her mother.

"You think it's funny Jedi fool?" Arabea spat. "Very well, you shall be the first."

She than proceeded to push Obi-Wan off the cliff. Anakin and Antellica screamed after him as he fell and Antellica, being stupid and not thinking, jumped after him. She heard Anakin call after her but really didn't care. Her mind was set on saving Obi-Wan. It wasn't till halfway down that she realized how stupid she was being and regretted it. For one thing she couldn't swim all that well, and for another, two of the sharks happened to be waiting beneath her as she fell. Suddenly she felt a hand grab onto her arm. Looking up briefly, she saw it was Anakin. He did a Force somersault in air, enabling them to land in the water a few meters away from the sharks. He then began to swim with rapid speed and Antellica held onto him for dear life with the sharks hot on their tails. Antellica found it better to look straight ahead and not at the approaching sharks. They were swimming towards the bottom of the mountain across from Mount Calasia. There was a little line of sand that looked to be about a foot into and above the water. When they successfully got there Anakin got up, placed Antellica against the wall, turned and used an extremely powerful Force push on the sharks. They were thrown back about twenty feet. He than whipped around to face her.

"Antellica what did you think you were doing? Jumping off the mountain like that?"

He didn't sound angry, just worried and a little shocked, but Antellica wasn't even looking at him. Her gaze was on Obi-Wan, whom was being chased by all three sharks now. It looked like he was heading towards the small island that was now a far way north west of them. He was almost there, but the sharks were practically upon him.

"Anakin do something!" she screamed for he was just standing there watching. "Use the Force or something! Don't just stand there!"

Anakin shook himself, as if in a trance and sent a Force push over at the three sharks. Since they were pretty far off it didn't work as effective as it should have, but it did knock them back a few feet. That was all Obi-Wan needed. By the time he got on the island the sharks could no longer reach him. In the distance, Antellica saw the older Jedi waving at them. They waved back as he than sat down in the grass beneath a small tree. His sudden yelp of surprise caught Antellica's attention and she franticly turned to Anakin. "What is it? What's wrong with him?"

Anakin squinted over towards him. "It looks like he's being tangled by some type of plant."

"Oh no the alligators!" Antellica suddenly screamed.

And indeed the five alligators whom had moments ago been sleeping were now swimming towards the struggling Obi-Wan, licking their chumps.

"Those alligators will be able to climb onto the island and get to Obi-Wan!" Antellica yelled, even more frantic. "We have to do something!"

"I know, I know." Anakin looked more then worried. "Oh Obi-Wan."

Suddenly, a loud humming roar surrounded them and both young Jedi looked all around for the source of the noise. Antellica looked up into the sky and gasped excitedly. Dozens of clone troopers were approaching in the sky with their jet-packs fired up. Commander Cody was leading them.

"Anakin, look! It's Cody!"

Anakin looked up as well and smiled as they both began to jump up and down, calling out to him. The clone commander flew over to them with a few others.

"Hurry! Climb onto our backs, but be careful not to touch the jet-packs!"

They did so and flew over to the little island where Obi-Wan was being choked and strangled by the plant creature. Both Jedi jumped beside him and in no time Antellica had whipped out her pocketknife. She began to cut at the plant to find that it only tied tighter. She was now beyond frantic as Obi-Wan was now turning a deathly pale color due to the lack of oxygen. When she looked around herself, she saw the clones firing at the sharks and Anakin kicking at the alligators that had made their way onto the small beach. Once they were a few feet away, Anakin used a Force push to knock them back about twenty feet. He than turned back to Obi-Wan and Antellica.

"I can't cut these plants with my knife," Antellica said to him. "If only I had my lightsaber..."

"No worries." He whipped out a butcher knife that was nicely concealed inside his vest, causing Antellica to jump back in astoundment. "Where did you get that?"

"Out of the fresher last night," he said as he began to cut. "I begged and begged the guard outside my door to let me use the fresher. Eventually they finally did. Actually, I was going to use that time to look around for a way to escape but no, since her holiness Calasia insisted that the guard come with me I didn't get too. Anyway, this knife was lying on top of the toilet so I pocketed it. I figured it may come in useful and I was right, wasn't I?"

Glancing back at Obi-Wan, she saw that he was now free of the deadly plants. "Oh Obi-Wan!" she cried throwing herself at him.

He seemed a bit taken aback but hugged her all the same. "I'm all right Antellica."

"I was so worried."

"We both were," Anakin added.

Obi-Wan eyed the butcher knife in Anakin's hand and smirked. "A Jedi's one and only weapon is supposed to be a lightsaber, Anakin, not a butcher knife."

Anakin looked beyond shocked and a bit pissed off. "I just saved your neck and this is your way of thanking me by complaining."

"I wasn't complaining, I was simply pointing out-"

"You ungrateful-" Anakin started, but Antellica cut him off.

"Gentleman, gentleman! Thank you. Enough."

Commander Cody and the other clones flew them to the shore outside the jail where a few Republic gunships were parked. Some other troopers flew down with Senator Dod, Lady Arabea, Calasia, and the Royal Guards, who all looked to have reached defeat. The troopers informed the Jedi that the three, along with their security forces, had tried to escape, but that they'd gotten the criminals before they could go too far. The Royals plus their guards were arrested and the Jedi would've taken them back to Coruscant if they hadn't been sent on another mission.

While on the way to their next assignment on Asation, Obi-Wan turned to Antellica on the bridge of the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer _Vigilance_, chuckling. "You know that was a bit foolish of you to jump after me off that mountain Antellica."

Anakin laughed causing Antellica to blush. "I wasn't really thinking I guess," she said, addressing the floor. "I guess I thought I could save you somehow."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well I thank you nonetheless, but next time try to use a little more common sense."

"So I get the impression that you wouldn't have done the same for me?" she playfully snapped. "If it'd been me falling off the mountain you wouldn't have jumped after me?"

Anakin snorted and Obi-Wan looked slightly uncomfortable. "I would've used common sense and-"

"So totally predictable," Antellica said cutting him off once again with a playful snap. She left the bridge in a huff while Anakin laughed and Obi-Wan called after her," Now wait a minute Antellica…"

Antellica did not speak to Obi-Wan the rest of the way to Asation. She did, however, get over her playful anger at him when the Governor of the planet suddenly grabbed Obi-Wan while they were in his court negotiating the refugees he had captive. The native fish-like creature, a Gree, threatened that he'd blast them all to bits if they didn't get off his planet. Anakin said they'd gladly leave, but for him to release Obi-Wan first. The Governor changed his mind and wanted to kill Obi-Wan anyway. Antellica than stepped forward, lightsaber raised and sliced one of the governor's six tentacles off. He fell to the ground screaming in his native tongue, but it wasn't until Antellica threatened to slice off one of his other tentacles did he finally agree to surrender the captive refugees he had as prisoners. Afterwards, Anakin patted her on the back and told her "Well done." Antellica beamed.

"Well done!" Obi-Wan repeated in exasperation. "Well done! That was extremely reckless of you to slice that governor's tentacle off without reason Antellica. And you Anakin," he turned to his former Padawan, "should not be encouraging violence."

Anakin just rolled his eyes, but Antellica snapped – for real this time – , "You are so ungrateful! You should be thanking me on bent knee, not lecturing me."

"It's not the Jedi way to act so harshly," Obi-Wan said, continuing to argue his point.

"Obi-Wan, just shut up." Anakin had been laughing the entire time they'd been snipping at each other.

Antellica refused to speak to Obi-Wan until their next mission on Tozuer when the Jedi Master had fallen into a ditch in a dragon's cavern. She and Anakin sliced up the fire-breathing creature while Commander Cody and some clones rescued Obi-Wan out of the ditch. He came out of it lecturing Anakin and Antellica about killing the poor dragon, which was an unarmed creature.

"An unarmed creature!" Anakin roared. "So what were those claws and teeth it had, decorations!"

Obi-Wan began saying that they were acting reckless when Antellica hotly cut him off with fury. "Maybe if you'd stop getting yourself in these situations we wouldn't have to act rash fully."

"A lightsaber is not a play thing you simply slice things with," Obi-Wan said loudly with a note of anger in his voice.

"Be careful Obi-Wan," Antellica spat at him. "Anger is a path to the dark side."

Obi-Wan seemed to calm down a bit. "I only meant-"

Antellica swore loudly and stalked off with an equally angry Anakin.

The two of them spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves by openingly, and quite loudly, trashing Obi-Wan as they headed on foot to the Vast Castle of Tozuer. Obi-Wan who'd been behind them all the while, angrily snatched their lightsabers from them and called them reckless children.

When they got to the castle entrance they came face to face with four snarling bull-watch-dogs. Obi-Wan Force pushed them out of the way and turned to Anakin and Antellica. "That's what you do to unarmed animals and people. You don't slaughter them. You only kill or wound unless you have too."

"Well in case you haven't noticed Obi-Wan, I can't simply Force push things out of the way," Antellica reminded in a heated tone.

"Yes, but still-"

"Drop it," Anakin said loudly, bringing the argument to an end. Obi-Wan for once shut his mouth as they made their way inside the Vast Castle and completed their mission.


	39. Year 3: The Shocking Discovery

**Edited as of August 25, 2006**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 10: Year 3-The Shocking Discovery

These same three months that Baynetta spent on Coruscant weren't as exciting or adventurous. On the contrary, they were quite boring to say the least. When she wasn't at Senate meetings, she'd stay at home and watch HV or read. She missed Antellica terribly, but didn't at all regret her going off with Anakin and Obi-Wan. It'd be a good experience for her; have her stretch out her wings a bit.

At the beginning of the second month however, she began to feel sick which was strange because she was never sick. She suffered with intense head and stomachaches and even vomited a few times. But the Sith just shrugged it off, telling herself that she probably just had a cold or something.

But after two weeks of this however – which included having to leave a few times during Senate meetings because she felt horrible, and vomiting while addressing the Senate, to which she found horribly embarrassing – did she decide to take some time off from the Senate to relax and recover.

She'd thought she'd been overworking herself and that's why she was sick, but the sickness continued on into the third week. This started to worry her, but she refused to see a doctor; she didn't believe in such things.

At the start of the fourth week, she sat up in bed one morning and tapped into the Dark Side to discover her illness and cure it. What she found shocked and startled her: two 3-month-old Force signatures resided inside her womb. She was pregnant!

_This was not supposed to happen. It was never apart of the plan that I get pregnant._

She was in utmost rage and refused to believe it. She didn't want these children; she didn't even like children. She'd never been interested in having any of her own.

_This is all Sidious' doing. Well I shall tell him that I won't stand for it._

Angrily getting out of bed, she showered, dressed and without even eating, headed for the Senate building. On her way to Chancellor Palpatine's office, she ran into Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Jar Jar Binks – the Gungan fool was acting in her stead while Baynetta was on leave. They were all happy to see that she was a little better and asked her if she knew what her illness was. She lied, saying it was a virus of some type, though she didn't remember exactly which. She then lied again by telling them that she had a meeting with the Chancellor about various Separatists attacks near Naboo. The three bid her farewell and she was off again, meeting no one else on her way.

Arriving in the hallway that led to her father's office, she stalked towards the entrance, her anger flaring up again full force. The usual Royal guards were there as usual.

She didn't even bother snarling at them to get out of the way; she was beyond that. She simply rose her hand and used the Force to choke them to death. They instantly fell to the floor dead and Baynetta felt a hint of satisfaction. Bursting into Sidious' office, she found him standing in front of his desk, as if waiting for her and smirking.

"Hello Padme," he said calmly. "I felt you coming and I thought I'd meet you. How are you? Better I hope. But than you must be to be able to kill my two guards."

He approached her slowly. "Soon my dear you shall have better prey to kill. Just have a little more patience. Oh, and on your way out, revive my two guards. It would look most suspicious to anyone to find two of my security forces laying on the floor dead."

"I'll do it now."

Afterwards, she came back in and sat in a chair opposite the Chancellor's desk. He sat across from her, his eyes studying her. She was currently glaring a hole into him. He smirked and clapped his hands together. "So Padme, what can I do for you? I highly doubt it has to do with any of the Separatists attacks near Naboo because there aren't any."

She glared at him a few more moments before responding via thought.

_Search within me Sidious and tell me, how many presences do you sense in this room?_

He was silent a moment, but then abruptly sat up and looked at her with wide eyes. Getting out of his chair, he came around to the other side of his desk towards her. Seating himself down beside her, he placed his hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant," he stated. Baynetta nodded and for some absurd reason he began to cackle. Her eyes flashed in disgust and rage. "Might I ask what you find so amusing?"

"Don't you see Lady Baynetta," Sidious said, his eyes sparkling in glee. "The children you now possess in your womb have the Chosen One for a father and the most powerful Sith Lord ever (she coughed at this pronouncement) as a grandfather. These children will be strong." He closed his eyes. "Ah, a girl and a boy. This is simply wonderful."

"Simply wonderful!" she repeated in rage. "This was never apart of the plan. The plan was for me to marry Anakin, not bare his children."

"And you you're blaming me for this?" Sidious asked. "If you didn't want children Padme, you should've gotten on birth control."

She hadn't thought of that. "Yes, or I could simply kill the children now and not have to worry about-"

"No."

"What!"

"I said no."

"What's no supposed to mean!"

"You are not killing these children."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because they will be strong. They're already strong in the Force. Be mindful to cloak their presences at all times. Such beings with so much potential should not be wasted."

"I do not want these children!" Baynetta screamed.

"And you do not have to have them," he said calmly. "Once they're born have someone else take care of them like Antellica or Arica but ah-" He took on a sly smirk. "I'm a little confused as to how you're going to break it to Anakin that you don't want his children."

"I'll just come out and tell him," she sneered. "By the time they're born Anakin should be on the dark side so they'll be no reason for our marriage to continue."

"I see. That's not a bad idea come to think of it." The Sith looked thoughtful. "I know how in love with you he is, and he'd never expect you to break his heart. A way to draw him even deeper into the dark side."

There was a moment of silence. "Alright fine. I won't kill them." Baynetta was not pleased about this, but it's not like she had much of a choice. "But once they're born, I want nothing to do with them or Anakin for that matter."

Sidious raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked Anakin?"

She shrugged and than got up to leave. "Well that'll be all Chancellor."


	40. Year 3: The Outer Rim Sieges

**Edited as of August 29, 2006**

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 11: Year 3-The Outer Rim Sieges

During the Outer Rim Sieges, the Confederacy reinforced its Rim territories, including its vast holdings on either side of the Slice – a wedge-shaped section of the galaxy that began at the edge of the Core Worlds around Labor and extended through the Colonies, and Inner and Mid Rims. Emboldened, the Republic deployed nearly every fleet element and troop transport to the Rim in an attempt to crush the Separatist fortresses. Grueling engagements began on Ord Radama, Ossus, Ryloth and elsewhere in an attempt to force the Confederacy to surrender.

On Bomis Korri IV, Corporate Alliance Koorivar General Oro Dassyne commanded a Separatist fortress-city. Anticipating a massive Jedi force would storm his fortress, he had constructed a gigantic network of defensive guns that covered the side of the city facing the open plains and reinforced his position with a powerful theatre shield.

Dassyne was disappointed when he learned that instead of the large army he'd envisioned only three Jedi had infiltrated his fortress and deactivated the ray shields – Kenobi, Skywalker and the Republic's Grievous. The three attacked with an army small and fast enough to avoid fire from the massive defense batteries of Dassyne's fortress. With the shield down, the base was decimated by orbital strikes and star fighter bombardment. During the ensuring firefight, Dassyne was killed.

On Saleucami, the fallen Jedi Sora Bulq established a Separatist base. He hired deadly, elite Anzati assassins to train the Confederacy's own clone army, which was grown from the genetic material of Nikto Morgukai warriors. In response, Quinlan Vos and Oppo Rancisis led a huge Republic force that consisted of A'Sharad Hett, Jiesel, Aayla Secura and others, to lay siege to Saleucami, thus beginning the Battle of Saleucami.

Oppo Rancisis was later killed by Sora Bulq, but Quinlan Vos worked together with Jedi Master Tholme to kill the fallen Jedi and Tol Skorr. Vos, Hett, Secura, Tholme, and Jiesel all survived this mission.

Many of the Confederacy's top commanders were either killed or captured during the course of the Outer Rim Sieges, such as the bounty hunter Durge, who met his end at the hand of Anakin Skywaler during the Battle of Maramere. On a temporary leave from the battlefront, Kenobi took on a personal mission to find and neutralize the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress, whom he believed was still alive and dangerous. With the help of Skywalker and Grievous, Obi-Wan followed the trail to Boz Pity, a major Confederacy base surrounded by a fleet of over hundred warships. By chance, the three Jedi were found by Bail Organa, who was investigating the situation in the Outer Rim. Kenobi then called a full Republic assault force to lay siege on Boz Pity.

On board the Star Destroyer _Intervention_, Kenobi, Skywalker, Grievous, Mace Windu, Hett and several other Jedi agreed to launch a pre-emptive assault on Boz Pity. The _Intervention_ dropped out of hyperspace behind the Separatist fleet, but it was caught in the planet's gravity and was forced to crash-land on the surface. With the element of surprise on their side, the Jedi and their clone forces were able to quickly secure the surface installations. In space, the rest of the Republic fleet arrived shortly and engaged in a fierce battle with the Confederacy ships. Meanwhile, the Jedi attacked the Confederacy headquarters where Dooku, the evil Grievous and Ventress were waiting. Soon Bayts was killed by the teenage general and later A'Sharad Hett was also murdered by Grievous, held by the neck with her hand while she gutted his stomach with a green lightsaber. He was later avenged by Windu engaging in a fierce duel with the girl. Obi-Wan confronted Ventress, managing to redeem her at the last minute, but Dooku and General Grievous escaped. Ventress warned Obi-Wan of a coming attack, but faked her own death soon after, hijacking a shuttle and taking off into unknown parts.

In an attempt to precipitate the end of the war, the Jedi began actively hunting for the Separatist leadership, including Count Dooku, General Grievous and the Council of Separatists. On different occasions, Wat Tambar, Nute Gunray and Shu Mai were all nearly captured when they fled to their own respective personal strongholds on Xagobah, Cato Neimoidia and Felucia. Eventually, General Grievous decided to take the entire Council under her personal protection.

Towards the end of the conflict's fourth month, Skywalker, Kenobi and the good Grievous traveled to the outer rim planet of Simulen, staying an entire month to penetrate the shield that surrounded the old city of Matmata. The Separatists had planted a large droid factory in the heart of the city, and if destroyed the Confederacy would have less droids to fight with, giving the Republic a little more of an advantage in the war.

Upon first attempt, Anakin thought he could use a mixture of his lightsaber and the Force to penetrate the shield.

Antellica, without thinking to stop herself, laughed while Obi-Wan merely shrugged and said, "You can try, but I doubt it'll work."

Anakin did indeed try, only to have his pride wounded by being knocked back several feet via the vibration of the shield. Falling to the ground in a heap, he quickly picked himself back up, though his face was scarlet in embarrassment. He attempted, without much success, to shrug it off, but before anything could be said about it Commander Cody decided that he and his forces would think of a way of getting the shield down themselves.

The month that was spent on the rainy planet featured the three Jedi doing practically nothing. Occasionally, they would train together, meditate, or reminisce on old missions. Antellica had also asked both older Jedi to tell her about their childhood and teen years; she in return told them about her life before being a handmaiden when she lived with her loving parents in their simple home in the country district of Theed before the dreadful fire. After a while though, all this talking got old and quite boring and the constant rain did nothing to help matters.

On the morning of the day that marked a month since they'd arrived, Antellica and Obi-Wan were attempting to sleep in a makeshift cavern they'd been using for the duration of their stay, but to no avail. The ground was hard and a little damp because of all the rain that was pouring outside. Plus, the cavern sprang a leak, causing them to be slightly rained upon.

Sighing, Antellica gave up the hope to sleep and sat up. Obi-Wan did the same across from her. Looking around, she noticed that Anakin was gone, but this didn't surprise her. He usually always took morning strolls, so whenever she and Obi-Wan woke he was already gone. Why someone would want to take a stroll in the rain was beyond Antellica but…

When she asked him this, he simply said that he refused to stay couped up in a cave all day and night and even offered invitations to both Antellica and Obi-Wan to go with him on some. Antellica had blankly refused and Obi-Wan said he had no desire to walk in the rain unless he absolutely needed to. Anakin had merely shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

Shaking herself out of these thoughts, Antellica returned to the present. A few minutes later, Commander Cody flew up to the entrance of their cavern to report on his force's progress. He did this every so often.

"General Kenobi, Knight Grievous," he greeted.

Antellica tiredly raised her hand in greeting. "Commander Cody," Obi-Wan greeted in a bored tone.

"The siege goes well," the clone reported, obviously oblivious to their tiredness, for his voice was quite cheerful. "With our continued barrage the shield should be down in three months."

"Three months!" Antellica uttered shrilly.

"Yes Miss," he replied.

Obi-Wan sighed. "But we've been here a month already."

"Yes sir, we're right on schedule," Commander Cody said before taking off.

"Three months!" Antellica moaned. "Three months! I simply refuse to stay here another three months."

Obi-Wan merely sighed, causing Antellica to pout since he didn't reply to her moaning.

Not long after this, Anakin arrived back carrying, to Obi-Wan and Antellica's mild surprise, what appeared to be a bag over his shoulder. He sat down next to Antellica with a smile and put the bag on the ground in front of himself, rubbing his hands over it.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asked in mild interest.

"Lunch," Anakin said simply.

"Oh good." Antellica moved closer to Anakin. "I'm starving."

Anakin gave her a slight smirk before opening what was a piece of paper, not a bag, and revealing dozens of live insects and worms.

"Ew!" Antellica shrieked, jumping back as Anakin popped one in his mouth. He offered her one with a smirk, but she hastily moved to sit next to an equally disgusted Obi-Wan.

"But Antellica," Anakin jeered, "I thought you were hungry?"

"Well yeah, the only thing we've eaten in the course of time we've been here were those little stale bread biscuits but still…"

"How can you eat that?" Obi-Wan asked with a sniff as Anakin offered him a beetle. After shrugging and popping it into his mouth, Anakin adopted a mock innocent look. "But master, you're the one who always taught me to feed off the living Force."

"That's not what I-" Obi-Wan started to argue but than stopped himself and sighed.

"Where did you get that stuff anyway?" he asked.

"From the enemy camp," Anakin replied nonchalantly.

"What!" both Obi-Wan and Antellica exclaimed at the same time.

"You were there!" Obi-Wan asked. "What were you doing!"

"All kind of stuff," Anakin replied.

"How did you penetrate the shield?" Obi-Wan interrogated.

Anakin was now slurping an extremely long worm and Antellica turned her head away in disgust. A moment later he responded, pointing to the paper laying before him which, after taking a closer look, turned out to be a map.

"I found this ancient sewer, that leads right into the old city."

Antellica and Obi-Wan simply looked at him, expressionless.

_Surely he didn't mean…_

"So I assume the plan is to crawl through the sewer, work our way to the shield generator, fight our way through the defenses, blow up the generator, knocking out the shield and all our tropes swarm in and overwhelm the enemy," Obi-Wan said in what seemed like one breath.

"Yup, let's go!" Anakin cheerfully got up and left. Antellica groaned and shared a look with Obi-Wan before they followed him out.

The cavern they'd been staying in was on a small hill, causing them to climb down it to get to the outskirts of the old city where in the distance they could see the clones shooting fire at the shield and running about. Obi-Wan suggested it a good idea to inform Commander Cody of what they intended on doing so if they succeeded-

"I think you mean, 'when we succeed' Master," Anakin arrogantly cut in.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Right," he said warily, "'when we succeed' they'll be ready for us."

Once this was done, Anakin led them to an underground sewer just south of the city. Without hesitation, he jumped down into it, a splash being heard upon his landing. Exchanging yet another glance, Antellica and Obi-Wan jumped down after him, splashing into the sewage water that came up to their waists.

"Yuck! It stinks down here!" Antellica complained.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "It's a sewer, what did you expect it to smell like, roses perhaps?" Giving a mean laugh, he proceeded forward.

The only thing Antellica liked about the sewer, she mused as she and Obi-Wan followed Anakin, was that it was slightly lighted so they could easily see where they were going.

As they continued on Obi-Wan commented dryly, "What an incredible smell you have discovered."

Anakin smirked and Antellica continued to cough and gag while holding her nose. They walked on for about an hour before they got to a large wall of trash that blocked them from going on.

Antellica laughed in delight. "Oh well, we tried." She made to go back the way they came, but Anakin grabbed her arm.

"What now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We swim," Anakin replied and dived into the water.

"I knew you were going to say that," Obi-Wan chuckled and was about to dive in himself when Antellica suddenly stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Obi-Wan wait."

"What's wrong Antellica?" he asked, turning back to look at her, his face full of concern.

"It's just that-well-I don't know how to swim."

"You don't? But when you jumped into the river on, well-"

"I was holding onto Anakin while in the water," she said answering his unfinished question.

"Oh."

"Maybe I should go back," she said turning around again, but Obi-Wan stopped her.

"You're not getting out of this that easy.

Antellica noticed he was wearing a slight smirk. "But I don't know how to swim," she protested.

"There's no time like the present to learn."

"Learn?" she repeated. "You mean you'd teach me?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Of course I would, how else will you learn?"

Suddenly, Anakin popped up next to Obi-Wan. "What are you two doing? Chattering about nonsense? (Antellica hissed) We should be on our way to the control room."

"Well maybe you should've remembered that I don't know how to swim," she retorted.

Anakin blinked. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that." He laughed. "No wonder you were hanging onto me for dear life on Cato Neimoidia."

He gave another laugh and smirked at Obi-Wan, who cleared his throat. Cato Neimoidia was still a touchy subject with him, especially since neither Anakin nor Antellica refused to let it die.

Anakin clapped his hands together and grinned. "Well than, let's teach you."

It only took about fifteen minutes since Antellica was a fast learner. She personally would've preferred learning in a nice, clean swimming pool, but alas that was not possible. Afterwards, they swam to the end of the sewer and climbed out. Anakin led his companions to a ladder straight ahead of them and began to climb; Antellica and Obi-Wan followed. The ladder went up at least thirty or forty feet.

Upon reaching the top, the Jedi had to duck because the ceiling was only about five feet high. Anakin went over to the bottom of what looked to be a lid-like trap door and pushed up. Obi-Wan and Antellica quickly went to stand next to him.

Above the lid was the floor of the central control room and the three could easily see where the shield surrounding the city was being controlled: the ceiling high tower straight ahead.

"Let's go!" Anakin cried, igniting his lightsaber and attempting to climb out, however Obi-Wan held him back. "No, no, no, wait."

The older Jedi pulled the lid down ever so slightly as they heard a few droids talking.

"Did you see something?" one asked.

"Negative," another replied.

"There are alternatives to fighting," Obi-Wan said and when Antellica looked down she saw him taking a few small silver-red spherical bombs out one of his pockets. He pushed the lid up a bit, placed them on the floor in front of him and used the Force to push them gently towards the tower.

"Well that's no fun," Anakin complained. Antellica laughed softly.

When the bombs reached the tower they exploded, taking the tower down with them. The trio than left the way they came; down the ladder and back into the sewer. When they got to the bottom of the sewer's entrance, Anakin and Obi-Wan Force jumped out while Antellica used a pull rope Anakin had thrown down to her.

On dry land again, they saw the clones engaging the Separatists droids in battle in and outside the city. The three Jedi ignited their lightsabers and went to join them. Inside the city, they led some troops to the droid factory and had them shoot it down with their Republic Land Gunfighters. At first, Commander Cody had suggested dropping a bomb into the factory, but Anakin said no and suggested the latter. The factory was down in minutes.

"Excellent!" Antellica exclaimed. "Our work here is done at last!"

She hugged Anakin, Obi-Wan, and even Commander Cody.

Obi-Wan turned and beamed at Anakin. "Nice job my friend, nice job." He patted Anakin on the back a few times.

"Ah, it was nothing," Anakin said with a dismissive wave of his hand, but it was obvious he was quite pleased with himself.


	41. Year 3: Grievous' Special Mission

**Edited as of August 29, 2006**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 12: Year 3-Grievous' Special Mission

Outer Rim Planet, Nelvaan

General Grievous was fighting Count Dooku in a lightsaber duel. If anyone had seen them in passing, they'd think they were fighting to the death. But they weren't. They were merely training, as the teenage Confederacy leader was rudely reminded when Dooku began to lecture her.

"Stop using the standard attack, use the unorthodox," he barked.

Arica glared and began to do this angrily. After a few more hammering strikes, he spoke again. "How often must I tell you, control my central line."

She did this and he used the Force to throw her into some cans on the side of the room. "Good," he cooed. Picking herself up, she let out a howl of rage and began to violently strike at him.

"That's right, destroy my focus," he said egging her on, which was a shock for Arica. Never, ever did he compliment her. This however was short lived when he starting barking at her again.

"You're holding the saber too tight." She loosened her grip ever so slightly and he knocked it out of her hand, grabbing hold of it.

"Now too lightly." He studied the saber in his hand. "Hmm, a new one."

She deactivated the other saber she'd been using and smirked. "Your training have served me well Dooku. It was awarded me many trophies. One thousand and one to be exact. Yes, that's the number of Jedi I've slaughtered, I keep track. Isn't it just smashing!"

Dooku merely raised an eyebrow and looked stern. "Don't let your pursuit of tricots cloud your reality. Remember what I taught you General: if you wish to win in combat against the best of the Jedi, you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side. And if any one of them is lacking it would to best to retreat. You must break them before you engage them only than will you assure victory…"

He let go of her lightsaber and floated it in front of her face.

"…and have your trophy."

She took the saber out of her face with a nod and placed it back on her belt.

"Wise council my apprentice," said the voice of Darth Sidious as the holographic figure of him appeared out of the shadows and approached them. "Most wise."

Arica smirked. She'd almost forgotten that Sidious was watching them.

Dooku humbly bowed. "My master."

"Report General," Sidious suddenly barked. "What news from the front?"

Arica's smirk turned to a smug smile as she began her report. "The strategy is working perfectly my lord. Hundreds of engagements throughout the Rim have locked up millions of Separatist warships in battles with the Republic navy, unable to break off the attack. Jedi Generals are spread thinly across the galaxy with only their clone solders to accompany them, in a vain attempt to contain our low offensive."

"Good, good," Sidious said. "Now is the time to strike. Now is the time to launch our final operation. Is everything ready for your special mission?"

Grievous grinned evilly for she could easily hear the smirk in her master's voice. "Yes Lord Sidious, the unsuspecting fools know not what awaits."


	42. The Beginning of theWar's FinalCampaigns

**Edited as of September 26, 2006**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 13: The Beginning of the War's Final Campaigns

OUTER RIM WORLD, SIMULEN

Once the Confederacy droid factory had been destroyed, the Republic forces prepared their fleet of Star Destroyers for their return to the capital. Antellica was very much looking forward to it. After four and a half months in the outer rim, it'd be good to get back.

She, Obi-Wan and Anakin were outside Matmata, awaiting word of when the fleet was ready. Another thing she was pleased over was that it had stopped raining at last. As if reading her mind, Obi-Wan commented dryly, "Typical, the weather clears as soon as we're leaving."

"General," Commander Cody suddenly called from behind them. As they turned he continued. "Urgent message from Coruscant."

The Jedi immediately went inside the communications tent set up several paces away to find the small holographic figures of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Master Windu awaiting them. After a brief greeting, the Chancellor plunged into talking.

"We are most pleased with your performances. To the three of you. With your command of the Third Army I am sure we are well on our way to achieving victory in this war."

"But for every system that is liberated it seems another is taken, prolonging this conflict," Master Windu explained. "We must stop this war at its source."

"Grievous," Anakin sighed.

Windu nodded. "We have questionable Intel on this at best."

"On the contrary," Palpatine looked quite affronted. "My intelligence insures me that my information is quite accurate."

Windu glared, but Palpatine made no move to have seen it. "General Grievous has been spotted on a number of occasions traveling to planet Nelvaan, deep in the Outer Rim Territories. I am told she is there right now."

"I do believe Grievous is the key to bringing an end to this conflict," Windu stated.

Antellica rose an eyebrow. Glancing at Obi-Wan, she noticed he didn't look so sure either.

"One can only hope," Palpatine said. "You are to leave immediately."

"May the Force be with you," Master Windu said and the communication ended.

"Sending us on a reconnaissance mission," Obi-Wan said soon afterwards. "This doesn't feel right."

"Don't look at it that way master." Anakin placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Look at as reconnaissance and force."

"Your favorite," he commented dryly, bringing a laugh from the three of them.

OOO

Located in the Koobi system in the Outer Rim laid the planet Nelvaan, a primitive world of low-gravity experiencing the onset of an ice age. Three moons orbited the world and it was home to several massive lifeforms, including the vicious Horax.

Nelvaan was also dominated by a landscape of precarious mesas that would have fallen in standard gravity worlds. These mesas were home to the primitive Nelvaanian – blue furred ursine humanoids. Lacking a planetary government and holding no allegiance to the Separatists or the Republic, is was a rarely visited world useful only to Bothans, who regularly siphoned water for glacial fields, a practice that did not concern the Nelvaanians.

Kenobi's battle fleet arrived outside the planet's atmosphere three hours after leaving Simulen. The Jedi trio was on the bridge of the command ship, _Vigilance_ when Commander Cody approached them.

"Sir, no enemy forces in the area," the clone reported.

This was met by surprise.

"You're sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes sir," the clone affirmed. "Just some strange geothermal readings on sector eight."

"We'll check it out," Anakin said.

"Sir!" Cody saluted and had a shuttle prepared for them to take onto the planet. When it was ready several minutes later, the Jedi trio boarded with a squad of clones and flew down to the planet.

On the surface, the Jedi wrapped themselves in their cloaks to keep warm against Nelvaan's cold winds and proceeded about the planet looking for any strange activity. As they journeyed into a nearby forest, a lot of strange creatures – large and small – were noticed, sitting on tree branches, jumping about and making noises that they and their fellows could only understand.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes ahead of them. Several clones raised their rifles, ready to shoot if necessary. However, it turned out to be just a little squirrel.

Anakin smirked. "I don't think it's lethal trooper."

"Yes sir," was the clones' emotionless reply.

Continuing on, another creature above them made a high pitched noise. Looking up, they caught a glimpse of it on the branch of a tree before it ran off.

"There's something startled in these creatures," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "And it's not us."

"I sense it too," Anakin said.

"A disturbance," Obi-Wan agreed.

Suddenly, they heard a slight noise ahead of them, as if something, or someone, was approaching. Antellica ignited her lightsaber and the clones raised their blasters.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said gravely.

For a few moments there was silence…and than suddenly a large creature appeared roaring. It was recognized instantly as a Horax – massive fifteen-meter-tall, horned creatures that there were only few of on the planet due to the severely cold weather and the horax's territorial nature.

The clones opened fire immediately and Anakin ran forward, blue lightsaber raised. Antellica was about to join him when Obi-Wan pulled her back saying, "He can handle it."

She nodded, a little disappointed, but decided to simply watch the scene play out in front of them. By now, the horax had stomped on and crushed practically all the clones. Anakin was still running forward and sliced at the creature's front leg. It howled in pain, and probably rage, as it fell to the snow-covered ground.

As Anakin was jumping up to finish the creature, Obi-Wan abruptly yelled out, "Wait! No, Wait!"

Either not hearing him, or choosing not to listen, Anakin killed the creature anyway by stabbing his lightsaber in its head.

Obi-Wan and Antellica approached the dead horax as Anakin jumped off its back looking quite pleased with himself. Obi-Wan threw him a stern look however, which quickly wiped the self-satisfied smile off his face. He looked confused. "What?"

But before Obi-Wan could respond, they heard the loud sound of a bullhorn coming from somewhere in front of them. As a cloud of smoke cleared, the Jedi saw about half dozen figures standing before them donned in Indian-like clothing and shields covering their faces. A young male stepped forward yelling in what was assumed to be it's native tongue. Though it wasn't understood, judging by the state of its tone the boy was angry.

"I don't think you should have done that," Obi-Wan finally said answering Anakin's question.

Anakin scowled and the trio than drew their attention back to the figures. The one in the middle, a female who had the look of a leader about her, raised her shield and glared at them.

CORUSCANT – GALACTIC CITY, THE AMIDALA MANSION

It was a rare sun shiny day off for Senator Amidala. She was no longer sick due to her aliments being cured through the Dark Side and had since gone back to work. Earlier that day, she'd ordered numerous bigger and looser fitting gowns, dresses, and casual wear via her HoloNet computer terminal since she was now five months along in her pregnancy. She found that some of her old clothing was growing either too tight or too small for her use, causing her to simply donate them to a local charity drive.

The matter of her impending offspring was another subject in itself. She still wasn't happy over it, but found that when she didn't think about it, that's when she was most happiest. The subject was off-limits for discussion between she and her father, something she made quite clear from the beginning. She was simply carrying them for his benefit after all, not her own; he wanted them, she didn't. And despite what he said about not killing them, many times she found herself very tempted to simply do so, but always changed her mind at the last minute.

She had no idea as to what her husband would think concerning their children. That was a subject that was never talked about between the two of them. She knew he loved children – many times he'd tell her stories of different humorous things the younglings did during his various visits of them – but as for having his own, he never said. Somehow, she got the idea that he'd be over the moon over it, but with the matter of the Jedi and continuing war effort, then again many not.

She was currently sitting on one of her living room sofas going over a senatorial report of the previous day. It concerned what everyone was talking about these days: the Outer Rim Sieges.

An abrupt noise behind her reminded the Senator that she wasn't in the room alone. Her protocol droid, C-3PO, was also in the living room cleaning the numerous artifacts that served as decor on the first level of her house.

The report wasn't really all that interesting, and the secret Sith found herself about dose off a few times. If the pregnancy had done any one thing to change her, it was the fatigue she got from it. Most of the time, she was able to fight it if she was very much preoccupied with something, but times like this when she was utterly bored with what she was doing, that's when she usually gave in to it.

Baynetta had just decided to give into her body's yearnings of sleep, when suddenly she felt a disturbance in the Force. Something was very wrong.

Not a second later, the sound of a blast was heard crashing into her home. Quickly rising from her seat and turning about, she saw a torpedo flying through a hole that'd been made in the wall directly ahead of her with the device flying straight towards her.

Still behind her, C-3PO dropped his cleaning supplies and was yelling frantically at her. "Miss Padme, watch out!"

Baynetta smirked and merely held out a hand, palm out towards her opponent. The torpedo stopped mere centimeters away from it in mid-air and fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Miss Padme, how did you do that?" 3P0 asked in amazement, coming up beside her. "Only people who have access to the Force can-"

"3P0," she said sweetly biting back her irritation, "You don't mind throwing away this torpedo do you?"

"What? Oh! Of course not Miss Padme." For a moment there, he'd seemed slightly confused.

"Thank you 3P0," she replied with a smile. "And after that, I'd like you to power down for a while. You'll be safer that way."

"Oh yes, I quite agree with you Miss." The droid shuffled off with the dead torpedo in hand.

Baynetta ran to the hole the torpedo had made and gasped as she looked out it. Outside, a massive CIS battle fleet consisting of Vulture droids, tri-fighters and C-9979 landing craft could be seen roaring about the city planet, the C-9979s spilling their deadly cargo of battle droids and Armored Assault Tanks onto the streets of the city.

This reminded Baynetta of the First Battle of Coruscant, only this was worse. Unlike the first battle, roughly a year ago, that had consisted of a small force of troops mainly assembled to attack the Jedi Temple, not the planet, this was a full-scale invasion of the capital. But what with the Outer Rim Sieges far from the Core, she didn't understand why no one had expected this to happen sooner. It was kind of inevitable.

Suddenly there was another blast and Baynetta ran for the kitchen to counter the attack. As soon as she got to the entrance, she came face to face with a firing torpedo. Ducking just in time, she quickly used the Force to slow it down and had it hover in the middle of the elegant hallway that connected the entranceway to the rest of the house, including the kitchen. She needed to decide what exactly it was she wanted to destroy with her active torpedo. Going back to the hole, she picked a random C-9979 that was in the process of loading even more droids into other Crouscanti streets. She ran behind the torpedo and gave it an extremely powerful Force push. As it flew out the hole, she ran after it to watch her work. With the mixture of the torpedo and Baynetta's Force use, the entire C-9979 exploded with all the droids inside. Giving a satisfied smile, she turned and went down to the secret security room in the basement level of her home that only she knew about. She kept the controls to all the hidden cameras and the force shield that could be placed around the outside of the house down there.

Pressing the red activation button, the force shield came on. She'd installed it for such a thing like this to happen. Because of this, her home would be protected from any type of warfare while activated. It took a lot for her home to be built, and she had no desire for it to be damaged in any way if she could help it. With the force shield, if anything were to shoot itself at her house, it'd simply bounce back, rebounding to where it came from.

Leaving the basement behind, she returned to the kitchen where C-3PO could be seen screaming and moving about it fright.

"I don't believe my circuits!" He was saying. "An army of droids! Here! I'd like to have a serious talk with your programmers."

Baynetta couldn't help but give a small laugh at the protocol droid. He turned at the sound of it. "Oh hello Miss Padme."

"Come 3P0," she gestured to the droid out the room. "I'm going to go to the NREB to make sure the Chancellor's alright. You power down in your room till I return."

"Yes, Miss Padme."

NELVAAN

Once it seemed the half dozen Nelvaanians had gotten a good look at the strangers before them, the Jedi were beckoned forward by the female Chieftain and motioned to two large and furry banthas. Being that there were only two for the Jedi's use, Obi-Wan shared his with Antellica while Anakin rode his solo.

The trio rode with the Nelvaanians for what seemed like forever until they began to approach a village settlement. The entirety of it was filled with a large amount of women and children, either outside or looking out of their homes curiously, some even fearfully, at the Jedi and others as they came nearer.

Antellica thought it strange that there were no adult males to be seen anywhere in the settlement. Anakin obviously thought the same, for he gave the village a puzzled look and said, "Master?"

"Yes Anakin, I know," Obi-Wan replied. "There are only women and children."

"But why?" Anakin asked to no one in particular.

Obi-Wan merely shrugged. "I assume we'll find out shortly."

"Perhaps the Nelvaan culture are man haters," Antellica surmised to be humorous.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both chuckled at her wit.

Upon arriving, the Jedi were led inside what seemed to be a small hut by the female Chieftain. Inside, they found an olden Nelvaanian male sitting with a crackling fire burning in front of him. The Chieftain sat to the left of him and began to speak in their native tongue. The Jedi trio seated themselves across from the woman and elderly man.

"It seems you've interrupted the boy's rite of passage," Obi-Wan said after a moment, "or test."

Both younger Jedi gave him curious looks, though it was Anakin who spoke. "How do you know what they're saying?"

Obi-Wan gave a dry laugh. "When you travel the universe with Qui-Gon Jinn, you tend to learn a few things."

As the Chieftain continued to speak, Obi-Wan translated: "Something plagues their land. Champion after champion has been sent out, yet none have returned. They were just choosing another one when you intervened."

The olden Nelvaanian than spoke something in a hoarse, cracked tone of voice full of age. Obi-Wan appeared slightly confused before translating. "I'm not sure I've heard this right. It seems you have to journey into fire."

"What!" Anakin and Antellica both asked, alarmed and confused.

Obi-Wan, however, didn't have time to explain. The Chieftain rose and gestured for them to follow her out.

Obi-Wan spoke to her in Nelvaanese and she began to converse with him. After a few moments, he turned back to his fellows and translated.

"The elderly Nelvaanian in the hut was her father, the shaman Orvos. She is Chieftain of the tribe, Tuzes-Adaz, and the boy, whose initiation ceremony you interrupted Anakin, is her son Andre."

"What's an initiation ceremony?" Antellica wanted to know.

"Each year, the Nelvaanians send out young males to take a scale from a sleeping horax's tail as a rite of passage into becoming a man," Obi-Wan explained. "These scales are used to make a special elixir that the Nelvaanians used to repel horaxes with its pungent odor. Since Andre is the only young male left in the tribe, he was going to be sent out as a scout to investigate why the others have gone missing. But now he doesn't have to because you, Anakin, will be going instead."

"I will?" Anakin asked bewildered. "Why me?"

A light smirk lit Obi-Wan's lips. "Why not you? You're the one who interrupted the boy's initiation ceremony. So I repeat myself, why not you?"

Antellica laughed while Anakin glared at the ground.

Back outside again, Antellica was somewhat surprised that it was suddenly so dark out, but than remembered what Obi-Wan had told her about the planet before they arrived. Nelvaan only had 12 hours days; 6 hours of light and 6 hours of night.

"_Strange," she'd commented._

"_Maybe to you," he'd replied, "but not to the natives that live there. Every planet in the Galaxy is different Antellica, not one of them are alike no matter how much alike they may seem, and as such not all planets have more then twenty hour days."_

"But what's this nonsense about me having to go into fire?" Anakin asked bringing Antellica out of her thoughts.

Again, before Obi-Wan could answer, Tuzes-Adaz motioned for them to stop and be seated. They were in a large clearing now with a crackling fire in the center. Several other Nelvaanian females were seated in their company and as the Jedi moved to occupy the space just south of the fire, they were each given a plate of fish from one of the nearby Nelvaanians.

About halfway into the meal, Orvos arrived and sat at the head of the fire, appearing to be in deep meditation. Once everyone was finished, he began to chant in their foreign tongue and raise his hands above the fire.

"What's he saying?" Anakin asked.

"They're summoning the spirit of the fire," Obi-Wan explained. "The mother weeps. She is sick. Our warriors have failed, failed to heal the mother. Into the never-ending winter a stranger comes. Tell us why he has come. What is his purpose?"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke rose above the fire and formed into the shape of a hand. The shaman pointed at it in awe while the other surrounding females gasped and repeated what he said in fear.

"What's going on?" Antellica wanted to know.

"They're saying 'Ghost Hand'. They think-" Obi-Wan abruptly stopped, pulled back Anakin's right hand sleeve revealing his prosthetic arm, and raised it into the air.

"_Holt Kezed! Holt Kezed!" _he cried in Nelvaanese.

Orvos let out a sound of surprise and Antellica was confused.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"No, it's what you're doing."

"Huh!" both younger Jedi asked.

Obi-Wan merely laughed before placing Anakin's arm back down.

GALACTIC CITY, CORUSCANT

After making sure 3P0 powered down properly, Baynetta went to her weaponry room in the attic to look over some possible weapons to take with her to Chancellor Palpatine's office. What she longed to take was her lightsaber, but told herself to have patience; the time would soon come. Instead, she opted for her one of her old swords, pistol, pocketknife, and a few miniature bombs. She was just about to leave when she turned back and went to the hidden bottom shelf in her weaponry cabinet that contained her blood red lightsaber blade. She turned it over in her hands a few times, going over the possibilities in her mind, and hid it inside an inner pants pocket. She knew she was acting recklessly by taking it with her yet didn't care. She was sure she could find some use for it. Since she was dressed in all black – pants and a loose fitting blouse – she could easily hide all her weapons in her clothes and no one would be the wiser. She wore her sword over her back though and kept her pistol out at the ready as she exited her home. All the while walking to her speeder, she blasted countless droids out of her path.

Arriving at the New Republic Executive Building a short time later, she discovered that the battle wasn't taking place at all in this area. This disgusted her.

_But of course he wouldn't want anything to happen to him or his precious executive building. He probably told whomever is leading this attack, Arica no doubt, to bring no harm to the Senate, executive building or his home in Five Hundred Republica._

Running inside the NREB, she stopped at the sight of three Jedi leading a squad of clones in the hallway ahead that led to the central elevator. At the sound of her arrival through the doors, however, the team quickly turned, the clones with their rifles raised.

"Senator Amidala!" Jedi Master Shaak Ti greeted.

"Master Ti," Baynetta returned the greeting. "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea as to what's going on?"

"The only way for me to successfully answer those questions is if you were to come with us to Chancellor Palpatine's office," the Torgruta master replied. "We're kind of in a hurry you see."

"Of course." She ran to catch up to them as they entered the elevator. "It just so happens that's where I was going as well."

On their way up, Shaak Ti informed Baynetta that they were going to collect the Chancellor and take him to his secure bunker. She was also told that no one knew for certain who exactly it was that was leading the attack, but hundreds of Separatists ships were continuously spilling out of hyperspace to blockade the planet. The other two Jedi with them was an Ithorian named Roron Corobb and a Tlaz named Foul Moudama. Baynetta had read about Ithorians before and found them to be quite fascinating. All Ithorians had two mouths and voiceboxs enabling them to speak extremely loud. What was interesting about the Itaz was that they had four eyes and a small cone at the bottom of their faces that served as a mouth.

Outside Palpatine's office, Shaak Ti rang the Chancellor's newly installed doorbell and the Royal Guard fell in behind with the clones once they were told the situation.

"Come in," said the cheery voice of the Chancellor.

Upon entrance, they found Palpatine sitting at his desk sipping tea and observing the distant battle. Again, Baynetta was disgusted.

"Supreme Chancellor," Shaak Ti said urgently, "we must get you to your shelter immediately."

Palpatine simply got up and faced them. "But the battle is so far off," he protested.

"Please Supreme Chancellor, we must follow safety protocol and get you to-"

"I will not cower in the face of this treacherous attack," he pronounced boldly, cutting the female Jedi master off.

Suddenly, they heard above them the sound of something or someone moving about on the roof. It sounded like high heeled boots to Baynetta, but she wasn't sure and wouldn't dare risk finding out with the Force because of the Jedi standing beside her.

"What is that?" the Chancellor asked. "What is that sound?"

Shaak Ti hastily spoke in an insistent tone of voice. "We have to go! Now!"

What Baynetta found to be strange was the small trace of fear in the Jedi Master's voice as she spoke. That was odd.

Palpatine also noticed the humanoid's sudden fear and rose an eyebrow. Then, just as suddenly as the overhead sound started, it stopped. The Chancellor gave Shaak Ti a smile. "You see it was nothing."

But Baynetta gasped. As he'd spoken, the head of a girl popped down in front of the office window, her black hair dangling several feet as she looked in, and disappeared again.

"Chancellor!" Shaak Ti was even more insistent then ever this time.

But before Palpatine could respond, the office window to the front of the desk crashed in, throwing him roughly to the ground.

The cause of the smashed window was crouched on the ground and slowing rising to stand. A person that was well known across the galaxy for her acts of treachery to innocents and someone Baynetta hadn't seen in three years time: Supreme Commander of the Confederacy: Arica Grievous.

NELVAAN – THE VILLAGE OF ROKRUL

Not long after the bonfire, Obi-Wan lead his younger Jedi companions to a room inside the small hut with the shaman in the lead. He had finally explained to them that it was Anakin's job to go to the droid factory not far from where they were and rescue the Nelvaan warriors who were being held captive there.

When Antellica asked why they all weren't going to go Obi-Wan said that this assignment was for Anakin to complete alone; for he was the Nelvaan's savior.

"Just because I have a prosthetic arm?" he asked.

Obi-Wan didn't reply because he had started conversing with Orvos in Nelvaanese. After a few moments he turned to Anakin and told him to take his shirt off.

Anakin was taken aback; as was Antellica. "Excuse me?" he asked in flabbergastation.

Obi-Wan huffed. "Just do it Anakin."

Anakin shrugged and proceeded to take to top half off his Jedi robes. Antellica observed how muscularly well built he was with some interest.

The Shaman spoke again and Obi-Wan was quick to translate. "He says this may hurt a bit."

Their bewilderment was obvious and when Orvos lifted his hand to reveal Bruise-leech crawlers, throwing them at Anakin's chest, it turned to repulsion.

As the insects crawled, they left behind a painful geometric track of blue over his body, causing Anakin to cringe. "Is this really necessary?"

"It's part of their ritual," Obi-Wan reproved. "You must be respectful."

The shaman began to speak again and, as always, Obi-Wan translated. "You must follow the wind. For it is the mother's cry. Travel her tears, they are frozen with fear. Enter the mother's mouth, to awaken her inner flame."

Leaving the hut behind, Orvos led them to the outskirts of the village where a bantha lay in waiting. Anakin was handed a saddle by the Chieftain, which he threw over the bantha and Obi-Wan began to speak.

"Anakin, although you've never had the official trials, this war has tested you more than the trials could, save one. Master Yoda foresaw this. The Force has guided us here for your final trial. The one you've never truly faced."

"Master, I haven't always been a patient student, but have proven myself." He mounted the bantha. "I am a Jedi Knight. I won't fail you."

"No Anakin," Obi-Wan cautioned, "don't fail yourself."

Anakin nodded and with one gentle hit, the bantha started forward.

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said softly as Anakin rode off.

GALACTIC CITY, CORUSCANT

"How dare you barge into my private residence! Who do you think you are!"

Thus the words spoken by Chancellor Palpatine several seconds after Grievous burst in through his office window. Baynetta couldn't help but an eye roll and Arica merely smirked, hands on her hips; her dyed black hair blowing in the wind.

"Chancellor," Shaak Ti cautioned, "I don't think-"

"I'll take care of this." He turned his back to the wary Jedi and faced the humored Confederacy Commander. Baynetta inwardly smirked. She was sure she would feel the exact same way in her position.

"I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the New Galactic Republic," he announced superiorly. "And I will not be bullied by any thug who happens to-"

But he never got a chance to finish, for just as Arica was in the process of grasping the Chancellor, Master Moudama – or 'four-eyes' like Baynetta referred to him as – used a Force pull to snatch Palpatine from her grip.

"Take her!" Shaak Ti commanded of the clone troopers and Royal Guards that remained behind as she, Baynetta, two other Jedi Grievous didn't recognize, Palpatine, and two clones exited the room. Arica merely laughed in anticipated pleasure as the clones opened fire. Hastily retrieving the lightsabers of her two latest victims – Pablo-Jill and B'ink Utrila, Jedi she encountered on her way here; Jill, when he landed in the hanger of her command ship, _Invisible Hand_ in space and Utrila, leading the greeting party that met her when she landed – she made short work of the troops; lashing and slicing each and every one of them in less than a minute's time.

_So ridiculous_, she thought as she approached the exit only to find it locked and shielded with various other locks.

_Curses! But it's no matter. I have my drill and miniature bombs._

Collecting a small hand-held drill of durasteel metal that was no larger than her hand from an inner pocket, she used it to saw away the shield and placed five miniature bombs at the bottom of the door. An instant later, the bombs exploded the door and Arica burst through the debris. Her adversaries were awaiting the elevator at the end of the hall, but she was soon noticed. She evaded the Jedi's Force attacks and blaster fire that rained from the leftover clones' rifles. But the shock wave that came from the Ithorian Jedi's throat collapsed the ceiling on top of the shocked General, stopping her advance and burying her. She wasn't down long though. With a yell of rage, she burst out of the rubble and ran for the elevator doors that the Jedi escaped through. Pulling the doors apart and looking down showed her they weren't that far out of her reach.

_They won't get away. This is all too easy._

Baynetta wasn't going to admit to herself that she wasn't the least bit worried about Arica having the wall clasp on her, but quickly shook her head of these thoughts. Arica was a tough girl. And she'd slaughtered hundreds of Jedi. She could easily get herself out of that wall debris.

Clearing her mind, she turned her attention back to everyone else inside the elevator.

"Ithorians," Shaak Ti was saying to Palpatine. "Four throats, quite powerful."

The Chancellor was picking his ear to get rid of the ringing. "So I've heard," he dryly replied with an eye at the loudly breathing Corobb.

The next few moments were spent in silence as they continued their descent until Baynetta suddenly gasped and pointed at what she saw out the elevator window; everyone followed her gaze. Sliding down along side the elevator on a pull rope was Arica, smugly grinning with a sarcastic wave at them. One of the two clones raised its bazooka and shot it at her through the glass. Since the blast caused a large amount of smoke no one saw Grievous let go of the rope and drop to ground level of the building. When the smoke cleared, they simply saw that she was gone.

"Hurry, get to the ship!" Shaak Ti urged as they ran through the front doors of NREB, but abruptly stopped along with everyone else at the sight before them. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of Super Battle Droids stood in waiting about ten meters ahead of them, ready to open fire when called upon. To make matters worse, Arica landed in front of the droids a trice later and motioned forward with her right arm. "Forward!"

The droids began their advance and Corobb stepped forward, howling even louder than last time. The Ithorian Jedi's throat blasts blew most of the droids away, but Grievous managed to hang on using an electrostaff in a crack of the ground. When Corobb stopped his ridiculous howling, the Jedi ran to their left with Arica right behind them.

As they ran, Shaak Ti called to one of the clones, "Trooper, call for support!"

"We can't," one of them replied. "We're being jammed. We're on our own."

Two 6-foot tall humanlike droids suddenly jumped into their path with electrostaffs raised. Baynetta recognized them as Grievous' IG-100 Magna Guard bodyguard droids. They swung their weapons threateningly, but the group simply backflipped over them – Palpatine being carried by Moudama – and landed a several dozen meters below onto various level pavements, sans the clones who were knocked to their deaths, before jumping onto a moving shuttle bus. The Magna Guards followed and a lightsaber duel launched between them, Shaak Ti, and Corobb. Baynetta stood next to Moudama with her sword raised in case she needed it. She'd long ago stowed away her pistol; uncivilized weapon that it was.

Not long into this, Arica jumped onto the shuttle with yet two more of her Magna Guards and used the lightsabers she wielded to disable the shuttle's repulsorlift generators, resulting in its descent to crash land. Before it did, however, Baynetta and the rest jumped off and landed in a railway station terminal with Arica and her trope right behind. By the time they reached the train platforms, the four Magna Guards were upon them with Grievous no where in sight. The group didn't have time to ponder the location of the dreaded General; they simply had to fight. Leaping over trains and narrowly avoiding death, the Jedi and Baynetta fought the Magna Guards on the tracks.

The droids were notably well built and trained, Baynetta had to give them that as she continued to fight one of them with her old sword. Glancing around briefly, it was to see the others absorbed in their own fights, not paying the slightest bit of attention to her.

_If only I could use the Force to get that electrostaff out of its hands_, she thought as she blocked a few more of the droid's thrashes. And than another idea came to her: Striking upwards with her sword and using the Force to maximize the strength behind the blow, the electrostaff was knocked out of its hands. Quickly grabbing it, Baynetta sliced the Magna Guard to pieces.

After putting her sword away, the secret Sith ran over to Moudama and his Magna Guard. The Jedi was currently running and fighting at the same time while still holding Palpatine. Coming up behind the Magna Guard, she ran back and than forward again, knocking it to the ground face down. She backflipped over it, but the droid wasn't down long. It ran at her and made a swipe to slice her in half only she was already backflipping behind it, and with one swift slice cut it in half and to pieces.

"All too easy," she arrogantly pronounced, smirking down at the fallen droid and than at the Tlaz who was looking at her with astonishment as she picked up the other electrostaff.

When she turned round she saw Shaak Ti just destroying the Magna Guard she'd been fighting. The remaining one stepped forward and Shaak Ti used the Force to throw the remains of the fallen droid at it. However, it simply deflected it with its electrostaff. But than, suddenly, Corobb jumped off the train he'd been riding on nearby and sliced the Magna Guard down from behind.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Moudama said something in his foreign tongue that Baynetta didn't understand. Talz was never language she was interested in learning, unlike Palpatine.

"Yes, brilliant job," he agreed. "Master Yoda would be-"

"We have to leave!" Shaak Ti urgently cut him off and at that moment that Arica decided to make her reappearance, landing right behind the female Jedi Master.

While the three Jedi began fighting Grievous, Baynetta pulled Palpatine back away from the fight. She had no desire to fight Arica; the very person she'd helped train. Grievous kicked both alien Jedi to the ground in the gut hard and Shaak Ti moved in front of the Senator and Chancellor as if to protect them. Baynetta almost laughed at the situation: a Jedi Master backing away in fear from a sixteen year old girl while trying to protect two Sith Lords. It was hilarious.

Deactivating one of her lightsabers, Arica spoke in a much maturer and colder tone of voice than Baynetta had ever heard her use.

"And so it ends. A valiant effort, but as you can see purely futile. Now Jedi, prepare yourself, for you are about to leave this world."

All the while the General had been speaking, Shaak Ti secretly used the Force to wrap Grievous' cape around the train carriage pipe she was standing next to.

Shaak Ti merely glared in response to Arica's words. "I don't think so."

And to Baynetta's amazement, the train suddenly disappeared down the tracks at great speed with Grievous yelling in rage. The Togruta Jedi had obviously used the Force to have the train activate itself. Baynetta was slightly impressed.

Shaak Ti let out a sigh of relief as the other two Jedi got up off the ground.

"Hurry!" she urged and began to run forward with the others. Baynetta, however, went back to collect the other two electrostaffs before joining the others as they jumped out a window Shaak Ti had broken and fell into the city again headed for the Chancellor's underground bunker.

NELVAAN

On his bantha mount, Anakin followed the wind and the frozen rivers to a cave far from the village. Inside, he managed to avoid several dangerous steam vents before happening across a wall covered in ancient Nelvaan pictograms. As the gas fumes in the cave built up, he began to hallucinate, seeing the pictograms move before his eyes. They showed the Nelvaanians going about their daily lives, until a technological menace attacked them. A hero fought them off but his arm was turned into a machine as well. At first the hero used his powerful new arm to protect the villagers from all attacks, but eventually he used his arm and powers to destroy the villagers as well. As Anakin collapsed, he heard Padme calling his name, but upon waking up he saw a giant spherical machine which was absorbing the planet's geothermal energy.

Avoiding the patrolling battle droids, the young Jedi made his way into the complex where he overheard two Techno Union scientists discussing specimens for their "project". Anakin discovered tanks full of horribly-mutated Nelvaanian warriors, augmented with cybernetic implants and weapons and watched as the latest Nelvaan to be captured was submerged in a mutagen to be processed. He soon came out of his hiding spot and raced in, destroying battle droids. The Techno Union scientists responded by releasing the specimens and ordering them to attack. Anakin tired to reason with the advancing creatures, insisting he was there to help, but they slowly rose their weapons, roaring in anger...


	43. A Revelation That's Taken to the Grave

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just got back from Buffalo, New York or I would've updated earlier. Anyway the long awaited confrontation between Padme and Arica has arrived. How will they interact with one another? Is everything cool with them? Hmm...you'll just have to read for yourself. Only one more chapter after this. Welcome to the story _Arsenel!_**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 13: A Revelation that's taken to the Grave

Padme, the other three Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine arrived at the Underground Transport Center underneath Five Hundred Republica fifteen minutes after leaving the train station. They did encounter some droids on their way but the three Jedi and Padme easily sliced them down. A few Magna Droids had also made to follow them but they lost them the street away from Five Hundred Republica.

Once there they all made to board the small transport vehicle that would take them to the security bunker that the Chancellors in the olden days during the after math of the Sith War era used to hide in times of danger. They all got in, with the exception of Shaak Ti that is. She remained outside.

"Shaak Ti, are you-" Padme started to ask, but was cut off.

"Get inside! Get to the bunker!"

"My dear, what about you?" Palpatine asked.

"I will stay and hold them off."

"Hold them off?" Padme asked in confusion.

"But we don't know if they're still following," Palpatine countered.

"Make no mistake, they are coming."

And when Padme stretched out with the Force ever so slightly she did feel the approach of more Magna Droids.

"Protect the Chancellor," Shaak Ti said to the other two Jedi who had come out of the transport vehicle and were standing in front of her.

Master Mudama said something again in his foreign language and Shaak Ti nodded. "And you."

"This selfless sacrifice will be long remembered in the archives of the Jedi Order," Palpatine said before they boarded the vehicle once more and were off.

On their way to the bunker Padme felt Shaak Ti engage nine of Arica's Magna Droids.

_Too bad. Such a great Jedi should have faced a much better fate than to be killed by a bunch of dumb droids._

When they arrived outside the bunker a few minutes later Masters Corobb and Mudama led them outside the vehicle and up some stairs. They were now above ground. They than went down some stairs and the Jedi used the Force to have the metal sliding doors behind them close after they went through them.

Finally they arrived at the bunker when suddenly Arica popped up again behind them and began to fight the two Jedi. Padme was mildly surprised that she hadn't felt Arica approach before she saw her but wisely moved into shadows along with Palpatine to observe the show. The duel went on a few minutes but it was clear that Arica had the upper hand in the battle until suddenly the two Jedi slashed upwards at Arica's sabers, blocking her from moving her hands, for if she did she'd lose her arms.

Padme took this moment to step forward, call her saber to her hand and activate its red blade. Both Jedi stood wide-eyed at the sight of Padme while Arica merely smirked.

"_Let go of your lightsabers, I've got an idea."_

Arica nodded before doing so while Padme called the two Jedi's lightsabers to herself and pocketed them.

"I do believe these belong to me now," she said before decapitating both of them and shutting off her saber.

Arica smirked and nodded at Padme before turning the light to the room on and approaching Palpatine.

"You're mine old man," she growled.

"I'm not afraid of you. You wouldn't dare harm the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Whatever would your master say." Palpatine smirked at the last sentence and Padme laughed.

Arica however looked livid and glared before grabbing a hold of Palpatine's front and lifting him into the air.

"You're lucky they want you alive."

"Chancellor!"

They all whipped around to see Shaak Ti running in the room.

"Shaak Ti my dear, you've come to rescue me," Palpatine said in what Padme knew to be a sarcastic tone though she wouldn't know it as that. Arica laughed and Shaak Ti let out a battle cry before charging towards her with her lightsaber raised.

Arica let go of Palpatine and struck Shaak Ti to the floor with her fist. She than lifted her into the air the same way she'd been holding the Chancellor, only she held her by her throat instead of her shirt.

"You're tired Jedi," Arica jeered as she snatched the saber out of her hands. "You won't be needing this. I've got something else for you."

Arica than turned to Padme and nodded before dropping Shaak Ti to the floor. Padme smirked as she stepped forward and once again ignited her Sith lightsaber. Shaak Ti looked at her wide-eyed in shock.

"Senator! I-I don't understand. What're you doing with a Sith lightsaber?"

"Well I would've thought that obvious," Padme jeered.

"But-you-no-no that's-that's not possible. Your the Sith master we've been looking for!"

This stupid pronouncement brought smirks from the evil three.

"No my dear," Palpatine said stepping forward. "I'm afraid that would be me. Padme here is my daughter and it's only natural that a father teaches his child all he knows. Even to the extent of teaching them the path of the dark side." He gave a dry laugh. "But enough of this talk, Lady Baynetta, kill her."

"Gladly," Baynetta jeered.

"No. This can't be." Shaak Ti was now backing away from the advancing Padme in shock and disbelief. She glanced over at Arica, who was simply watching with a smirk.

"You, why are you just standing there Arica?"

"Why am I just standing here?" Arica repeated. "I'm so enjoying the show."

"You mean you don't intend on kidnapping the Chancellor?"

"Of course I do. It's all part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"For the Jedi to become extinct and the Sith to rule once more," Sidious cackled.

"No, it won't- it'd never- you'll never-"

But at that moment Padme stabbed her lightsaber through Shaak Ti's heart, killing her. She fell to the ground dead. Padme nodded with satisfaction before kneeling down and picking up her fallen enemies' lightsaber. She placed it inside her cloak and turned to Sidious and Arica, who were both cackling.

"You have done well, Baynetta," Sidious cackled.

"Thank you my master." She gave him a mock bow.

"I think we should be getting you onboard my ship Sidious before more Jedi fools arrive and later come to rescue you."

Sidious nodded. "Yes you are right Arica."

Arica clapped and two of her Magna Droids came stalking in. They bound Palpatine and led him out. Arica turned back to Padme before following. For a moment the two said nothing, simply staring at one another. Arica had grown a lot over the past few years just like Antellica. They were only 16 but they could both pass for 23 in appearance and attitude. Although Arica was staring back at her with an arrogant expression Padme could easily see the hurt and anger blazing in her eyes.

"We shall see each other again," Padme stated. "After the war and when we do we shall talk."

Arica nodded and turned to go, when suddenly she stopped herself. "Where is Antellica?"

Padme's eyes flashed with anger. "Maybe if you didn't block your mind from her you'd know."

Arica glared at Padme and began to stalk out before stopping once more and whipping around to face Padme one last time.

"I'm sure you'll think of a good cover story as too why I left you alive yet slaughtered and kidnapped the others."

"Oh I have," Padme spat right back. "And believe me, it's quite good actually."

Arica snarled before officially stalking out.

She caught up with her Magna Droids and followed them onboard her small transport ship. A Republic gunship was now flying by as they began to take off. The hatch door to the ship hadn't closed behind her yet so she saw Jedi Master Mace Windu jumped off the ship and glare up at her. She activated two of her lightsabers and smirked sarcastically down at him as their ship continued to rise higher into the air. The Jedi Master surprised her slightly when he than used the Force to choke her slightly. She coughed and reached for her throat dropping her lightsabers in the process. The grip on her throat suddenly vanished and she fell backwards kicking the button on the panel on the side to close the door behind her with her high-heeled shoe. She than headed for the bridge.

* * *

After Arica had stalked out Padme took out her lightsaber again and sliced up her arms a bit to make herself look more battle worn. She did not scream for she had long been accustomed to pain. She than whipped the saber out of sight, messed up her hair, and sprawled herself on the floor not far from Shaak Ti waiting to be found by the Jedi. 

About a minute later Master Mace Windu came running in. She heard him gasp at the sight in front of him and Padme took that moment to let out a groan.

"Senator!" she heard him say. She was rolled over from her side and she made another groan before opening her eyes and seeing Master Windu looking down at her as well as Master Yoda approaching.

"Senator, are you all right?" Master Windu asked.

She let out another groan and slowly sat up, clutching her head. "Oh my head."

"Get you looked at by the Jedi Healers we will," Master Yoda said. He was now standing in front of her on the floor and looking at her wounded arms. She groggily nodded and slowly got up.

"I'm all right I guess. A little scratched and banged up but all right I suppose," she said in her best-tired voice.

Master Windu nodded before looking back over at the slain Jedi.

"Shaak Ti," he said mournfully, crouching down beside her and rolling her onto her back to where her stab in the heart was clearly visible.

"One of our best she was," Yoda said just as mournfully.

They looked at the other two a moment before glancing back at Padme.

"Do you remember what happened here Senator?" Master Windu asked gently. "I must say I'm a bit confused as to why you were here anyway."

Padme sighed again and clutched her head.

"Later these questions will be answered," Yoda said looking up at her sadly.

"Take her to the temple we will," he added to the clones who were now entering the room.

Padme groggily shook her head and willed herself into unconsciousness. She fell to the ground as if dead. The Jedi and clones hurried over to her and picked her up. She was taken to the Jedi Temple on a stretcher.

* * *

Nelvaan 

Anakin had arrived back not five hours after he left for the droid factory with a league of Nelvaan warriors following. Only they didn't look like Nelvaan warriors, they looked like large savage monsters who stood at about ten feet high, easily making Anakin look small and insignificant. Antellica and all the other Nelvaanians gasped at the sight of them while Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow. They'd gone to meet them as they approached over the horizon. A few minutes later the Nelvaan warriors met up with them and stopped. Antellica and Obi-Wan stayed off too the side, as did Anakin, but across from them with his bantha. A few of the female Nelvaanians were backing away from the warriors in horror filled shock. Than suddenly Litera's son Joshua ran forward and cautiously approached one of the warriors. He reached up and took one of its fingers in his hands.

"Hapo!" he said.

The warrior, who Antellica guessed was Joshua's father, took him up into his arms and hugged him. All the females than ran forward, tears in their eyes, as they went to embrace their loved ones. Antellica smiled, turning away from this happy reunion to look over at Anakin. He smiled softly before stroking the bantha's head next to him and turning away. A few minutes later the warrior that was still holding Joshua walked over to Anakin and patted him on the back. Anakin smiled softly up at both of them and the warrior began to speak. Anakin turned questionably towards Obi-Wan.

"He says that they'll be able to fix up your arm a bit if you come with them back to their medical facility."

Anakin nodded and said, "Lead the way," to which Obi-Wan translated.

As Anakin was led away Antellica, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the Nelvaanians followed. At the Nelvaan Medical Facility one of the nurses put a cocoon stump, that had Indian like drawings on it, over Anakin's stump of an arm, for when Antellica took a closer look she saw that his whole artificial arm was gone. Anakin nodded his thanks and observed his cocoon stump with a smile. Antellica went over to Anakin, who was still bare-chested, and wrapped his Jedi cloak around him. She also hooked her right arm around his neck in a side hug. He looked over at her and smiled before giving her a peek on the cheek.

Preparations were than made for a celebration bonfire later that night. In the meantime Anakin told them about his journey. He'd gone to the cave by listening to the mother and made his way to the droid factory where the warriors were being held captive in chemical filled machines. After overhearing from some aliens that Arica had ordered them all captive and intended on using them as some type of monster army, he'd than seen Litera's husband being placed inside one of the machines and watched the transformation start. He than however began destroying the various battle droids that were manning the controls. When the aliens spotted him they unleashed the rest of the warriors and ordered them to attack. Anakin begged with them not too but they did anyway with their strap on blasters. Litera's husband than suddenly broke out of his glass cage and began to stop the warriors from attacking by pulling off their strap on blasters. Anakin joined in doing so.

After all the blasters were off the warriors seemed to come back too themselves and Litera's husband, who Anakin guessed to be the leader, began talking to them. After they all ran off he turned to Anakin and spoke. Anakin had no idea as to what he was saying but by the leader's gestures towards a bright blue glow of light that was a crystal straight ahead in force field connected to a beam and his crushing motions with his hands towards it, Anakin knew to destroy it. So that's what he did. When he got to it he attempted to cut the shield down with his lightsaber-

This bought a cough from Antellica and a sniff from Obi-Wan.

-but that didn't work so he reached his artificial hand into the beam (Antellica gasped and Anakin puffed out his chest while Obi-Wan coughed) and called the crystal to his hand with the Force. Once he crushed it, the force field was destroyed along with his artificial arm, (another gasp) and the entire beam. He along with the other warriors than destroyed and killed all the other droids and aliens in the building.

Once outside Anakin noticed the sun had come out and the snow begin to melt. He than led the warriors back to the settlement.

Obi-Wan and Antellica both nodded when Anakin finished recounting his tale. He than asked them what they'd done while he was gone. Antellica answered by saying that they'd played with and entertained the little Nelvaanian children. Anakin nodded with a smile.

By that time the preparations were ready and the bonfire began. It was dark again. The three Jedi watched from a distance on top of a cliff while the Nelvaanians celebrated beneath them.

"You've done a great thing for these people," Obi-Wan said to Anakin appraisingly. "Well done Anakin. But tell me more about your experience in the cave."

"I listened to the mother just as the Sharmen said," Anakin explained. "I was shown a vision. Do you think, they'll be able to reclaim their old lives?"

"I sense they will," Obi-Wan replied. "As long as each of them accepts themselves."

From standing behind him Antellica saw Anakin nod his head slowly before he turned and left. She made to follow him but was stopped by Obi-Wan. "He needs sometime to be alone."

She nodded and sat down on the ledge of the cliff. Obi-Wan soon joined her. She turned and smiled at him, he smiled back and for a few moments they simply sat in silence, observing the scene below them. The Nelvaanians were now dancing around the fire. Suddenly Antellica broke the silence.

"Do you get the sense that there was more to that vision Anakin was talking about, than he was letting on?"

"Yes I do. But I do not think it wise to bother him about it. I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready. And if he doesn't than oh well."

"Yes." Antellica nodded her head. "But I wonder something else. Is it true that the 'Chosen One', Anakin, can see into and have visions of the future?"

"Hmm." Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "Well to tell you the truth I really don't know much about that. I never really looked into any of that 'Chosen One' stuff. All I know about it is that the 'Chosen One' is supposed to bring balance to the Force. I'd suggest you ask Anakin. He would know a bit more than I."

"But than can normal Jedi, like yourself for example, see into and have visions of the future?" Antellica pressed.

"Oh no, no, no. Not a Jedi like me. Only a really powerful one, like Yoda for example. But uh-why all these questions about the future? Are you expecting something?"

"Oh no. Just curiosity actually. Just wondering if perhaps Anakin saw an end to the war in his vision, if it was one of the future I mean."

"Hmm, well let's hope so. This war's gone on for far too long."

They sat in silence again the next few minutes before bidding the Nelvaanians farewell and going to look for Anakin. They headed back to the transport ship and after not finding him onboard asked one of the Clone Commanders if they knew where he was. They'd said they'd flown him back earlier so he was somewhere on the Star Destroyer _Vigilance_. They had the Commander than take them up as well and after looking in the medical lab Obi-Wan suggested they look in the hangerbay, which is exactly where they found him. He was talking to R2 while the droid used a torch on his artificial arm.

"No R2," Anakin was saying in reply to R2's worried beeps. "There are things far more painful."

"You weren't in the med. lab," Obi-Wan said upon approach. "We thought we might you here."

"We're just finishing up," Anakin said lifting up his new darker looking artificial arm and putting a black glove over it. "See! Good as new."

"Anakin, the most difficult trial a Jedi must face is looking inside one's self," Obi-Wan said gently. "Often we find things we don't like. But these aspects are not set in stone. It is our maturity that shapes are destiny."

R2 suddenly beeped quite urgently, bringing an end to Obi-Wan's boring monologue.

"An urgent message from Crouscant," Anakin said urgently. "Patch it through."

R2 did so and a life-size holograph of Master Windu appeared.

"Kenobi, Skywalker, Grievous," he greeted gravely. "Crouscant is under siege! (Antellica gasped) And General Grievous has abducted the Supreme Chancellor."

"What!" Antellica gasped but Windu continued on.

"You must return immediately! You must rescue Palpatine!"

The communication than ended.

"Grievous," Anakin growled. "This time you've gone way too far little girl."

He than got up and began barking out orders.

"Battle stations! All crew to your fighters. Prepare to jump into hyperspace! Move! Now!"

All the Clones began running around, doing as Commander Skywalker had commanded. On their way over to their Jedi starfighters Antellica's mind was racing.

"Why would Arica want to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor? It just doesn't make any sense. He was always a good friend of hers."

"Well she's with the Separatists now Antellica," Obi-Wan said, obviously thinking she was talking to him. "So there you are."

"She's not your sister anymore Antellica," Anakin said while getting into his yellow starfighter. "Just remember that when we rescue Palpatine from her clutches in the event we run into her."

Antellica appeared not to have heard either of them. "It just doesn't make any sense. Unless of course- No. No of course not. Surely they wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what?" Obi-Wan asked.

It was than that Antellica realized that she was speaking her thoughts aloud. She blinked and shook her head. "Nothing." She got into her own starfighter.

Obi-Wan merely shrugged before doing the same however Anakin was still looking at her, almost suspiciously. She looked over at him. "What?"

He said nothing, just merely continued to stare. After a few short moments of this however he stopped and activated the roof over his starfighter before taking off. Obi-Wan, Antellica, and a fleet of Clones followed him out the Star Destroyer.

"All craft, this is Commander Skywalker speaking," Anakin said over the main comline. "Prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark."

"Standing by," Commander Cody and a few others acknowledged.

Anakin's starfighter than made the jump and they all followed, Delta 7 Aethesprite and ARC-170 starfighters and Republic-class Star Destroyers, bound for Crouscant.


	44. People Change Over Time

**Author's Note: Well this is it, the last chapter before we move onto Episode V (a.k.a. Revenge of the Sith). All right! I can't wait to start posting that, but as for now here's the last chapter.**

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode IV: The Clone Wars_

Chapter 14: People Change Over Time

When Padme came to an hour or so after she'd willed herself into unconsciousness she found herself lying on a bed in the Jedi Temple Medical Center. She sat up abruptly to see a young female Jedi Healer smiling at her across the room.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," the healer said approaching her.

Padme smiled briefly before speaking. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour actually. Masters Windu and Yoda brought you in here not long ago unconscious. I was to alert them the moment you awoke, so I must do that now, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait, hang on a minute," Padme said jumping out of the bed. "Am I all right? Am I in perfect health? You can't just leave here without at least telling me that."

Padme knew she was fine of course she just wanted to make sure this healer knew nothing about the twins she was carrying.

"Oh yes Senator, you're quite all right, just a few cuts and bruises that's all. You can leave as soon as you want just as long as you speak with Masters Windu and Yoda first."

She looked like she was about to say something else but choose not too.

She was just about to leave when Padme said, "You wanted to say something else Healer Kristen. What was it?"

Padme than waved her hand nonchalantly towards the hidden holocamera. Nurse Kristen turned back around and hesitated.

"Yes?" Padme urged patiently.

"Well it's just that you're five months pregnant Senator. I didn't know if you knew that or not."

Padme reached her hand forward and with the dark side erased that knowledge from Nurse Kristen's brain and flicked for the camera to come back on. Healer Kristen's eyes had clouded over.

"Healer Kristen are you all right?" Padme asked in all innocence and concern.

"Yes, yes," she replied as her eyes cleared. "What was I saying."

"I'd asked you what else you wanted to say."

"Oh, oh right. You're in perfect health Senator and the lightsaber cuts on your arms should heal within a few days."

"Right," Padme said sitting back down onto the bed.

"Right well allow me to contact Masters Windu and Yoda."

"Where are they now?"

"In the Council room of course."

"Wouldn't it be better if I went up to meet with them. I do know where the Council room is located after all. Antellica Grievous is my sister and I escorted her up there the day she became a Jedi."

"You're related to General Arica Grievous!" Healer Kristen exclaimed in horror. "But than why would she attack you!"

Padme smiled slyly. "People change over time. It's been my experience that sometimes you never really know someone until something...drastic happens."

With a wink at Healer Kristen she got up and cloaked her presence as she exited the Jedi Temple and went home for she had no intention of talking to those two Jedi fools.

**Author's Note #2-All right! Moving on to Revenge of the Sith, a very long in-depth episode. One of my favorites besides the one I'm writing now (Episode VIII: The Twilight of War). Unlike the other episodes that had anywhere from 12 to 15 chapters Episode V has, (_wait for it, wait for it!)_ 43 Chapters! It took a while to write but I'm very proud of it. One of the reasons it's so long is because not only does it extend 4 months after the movie but it's the first episode that's officially in everyone's point of view, not just Padme's or the Grievous twins. I thought it a good idea to do so since there are so many events that happen in this one you really wouldn't be able to understand it fully if it was just in one, or a few people's point of view.**


	45. Revenge of the Sith Trailer

_Revenge of the Sith Trailer_

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I didn't post this sooner. Obviously the site was having problems concerning uploading documents because whenever I'd try it wouldn't let me. Thankfully it's fixed now. No this isn't the first chapter of ROTS. I thought it'd be interesting to give you all a little preview of what's to come in this episode before posting the first chapter. Expect it up on Monday, June 26 2006.**

**It's been quite a ride putting this together, picking the scenes out of a 138-page story. Deciphering which should be included and which shouldn't. I think I have a new found respect for the people who put together movie trailers now. It can be a bit challenging, but very satisfying in the end. I know you'll love it. I hope to hear from you all what you think of it. And welcome to the story _Twisted Words._**

_An evening shot of the Jedi Temple is shown with many speeders flying around it._

_Two Jedi Masters – Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu – are seen sitting cross-legged on the floor in Master Windu's quarters._

"_Be mindful of Anakin," the older Jedi warned, "and be careful of Palpatine. He is not to be trusted, and his influence on Anakin is dangerous."_

"_But Anakin is the Chosen One-" Obi-Wan started to protest._

"_All the more reason to fear an outsider's influence. We have circumstantial evidence that traces Sidious to Palpatine's inner circle."_

_Suddenly Obi-Wan had difficulty breathing. "Are you certain?"_

* * *

_A vision of Padme screaming for her husband on a birthing table appears._

_Anakin wakes from the dream in a cold sweat._

"_You die in childbirth," he tells her in a level tone._

_Padme doesn't seem concerned. "It was only a dream, a metaphor perhaps."_

"_I won't let this become real," he pressed with more urgency._

_Padme just shakes her head.

* * *

_

"_Careful you must be when sensing the future Anakin," the wise form of Master Yoda tells Anakin in his private chambers. "The fear of loose is a path to the dark side."

* * *

_

"_When presented this amendment is, passed it will be?" Yoda asked looking over holoprojected report on the contents of the latest amendment to the Security Act._

_Mace nodded. "My source expects passage by acclamation."_

_"Simply follow orders, Jedi do not!"_

"_I don't think he intends to control the Jedi," Mace calmly explained. "By placing the Jedi Council under the control of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, this amendment will give him constitutional authority to disband the order itself."_

"_Surely you cannot believe this is his intention." Obi-Wan said in disbelief.

* * *

"You're probably aware that relations between the Council and Chancellor have become stressed of late," Obi-Wan said to Anakin as they walked._

"_I know the Council has gone wary of the Chancellor's power," Anakin said with a nod. "Mine too for that matter. Aren't we all working to save the Republic? Why all the stress?"_

"_The Force grows dark Anakin," Obi-Wan warned. "Be mindful of your feelings."

* * *

_

"_I need you help son."_

_Anakin gives the Chancellor a questioning look._

"_I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

* * *

_

_Another shot of Jedi Temple appears_

"_I have told you all what I have seen of the energy between Skywalker and the Supreme Chancellor," Mace said to the assembled Masters present in the High Council chamber. "Anything that might distance young Skywalker from Palpatine's influence is worth the attempt."_

"_I, too, have reservations on this matter," the holo form of Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "but it seems that in these desperate times, only desperate plans have hope of success..."

* * *

_

"_You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rake of master," Mace Windu pronounced._

"_No Jedi in this room can match my power-no Jedi in the Galaxy!" Anakin exploded. "You think you can deny Mastery to me! Do not imagine that it will be tolerated!"

* * *

_

"_The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings," Obi-Wan informed._

"_That's treason!" Anakin said in disbelief._

"_We are at war Anakin," was Obi-Wan's brisk reply._

"_Why does the Council want to know what the Chancellor's up to?" Antellica asked. "What reason would they have to want such information? And further more why is it their business?"_

"_This is clearly confidential information," Obi-Wan said. "Palpatine himself might be in danger. Master Windu traced Darth Sidious to Five Hundred Republica before General Grievous' attack. We think that the Sith Lord is someone in Palpatine's innercircle of advisers."_

_Antellica was frozen still in shock._

"_Antellica, are you all right?" Anakin asked._

"_Yes, I'm just fine and I do think I should be going now."

* * *

_

"_What do you think of all this?" Antellica asked Padme. "Do you think he should be told of the Jedi's suspicions?"_

"_I'm sure he'd get a real kick out of it if you did," Padme answered. "Sidious is quite capable of taking care of himself Antellica. There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

_

"_Has he been to see you?" Obi-Wan asked Padme, sitting down on her living room couch._

"_Several times," she answered in a level tone._

"_Anakin is under a great deal of pressure. He carries tremendous responsibilities for a man so young. He is changing. Quickly. And I have some anxiety about what he's changing into. It would be a very great mistake were he to leave the Jedi Order."_

"_I'm confused. Why would Anakin want to leave the Order?" Padme asked._

"_I feel that some current difficulty has to do with your relationship."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You know the two of you can never be together while he remains in the Order. And I do know that Anakin has feelings for you."_

_Padme looked livid. "And what makes you think I've returned those feelings or would be interested in returning them! Because I'm sorry to tell you that the feelings he has for me aren't mutual."

* * *

_

"_Obi-Wan!"_

_Anakin and Obi-Wan whip around to see Antellica making her way towards them._

"_Antellica! I wondered if I might see you before I left."_

_He opened his arms and she threw herself at him in a hug. He's taken slightly aback but surprises her with a peek on the cheek. She gives a light blush.

* * *

_

"_I take it you saw this morning's Sector Goverence Degree?" Senator Mon Mothma asked. "About Palpatine having control over the Jedi."_

"_Of course," Padme replied._

"_And what do you think of it?" Senator Bail Organa asked._

"_I'm not prepared to believe his intent is to dismantle the Senate."_

"_Why should he bother?" Mon countered. "As a practical matter-as of this morning-the Senate no longer exists."_

"_But what can we do about it?" Senator Terr Taneel asked._

"_That's what we're here to discuss," Mon informed. "What we're going to do about it."_

_Padme rose an eyebrow and a few of the others began to look uncomfortable._

"_It has become increasingly clear that Palpatine has become an enemy of democracy." Mon said. "He must be stopped."_

"_Stopped!" Padme repeated. "The Senate gave him these powers. The Senate can rein him in."_

"_I fear you underestimate just how deeply the Senate's corruption has taken hold," Senator Giddean Daru said. "Who will vote against Palpatine now?"_

"_I will. And I will gladly find others that feel the same way."_

"_You do that," Bail said. "Keep Palpatine watching what you're doing in the Senate. That should provide some cover while Mon and I begin building our organization-"_

"_Organization?" Padme asked, suddenly suspicious._

"_Stop!" Terr rose from the chair she was sitting in. "I think it's better to leave some things unsaid. Right now it's better we all don't know anything about...anything."_

_Bail looked confused for a moment but then nodded as if understanding. Padme meanwhile remained suspicious.

* * *

_

"_I am very grateful to be included here," Senator Chi Eckway said. "I speak directly only from my own sector, of course, but I can tell you that many Senators are becoming very nervous indeed."_

_Padme looked up from the document reader in her hands. "I have reliable information that General Grievous has been located, and that the Jedi are already moving against her position. The war maybe over in a matter of days."_

"_But what then?" Bail asked. "How do we make him surrender power make to the Senate?"_

"_There are many who are willing to do just that," Chi Eckway said. "We are ready to _make_ him surrender power."_

_Padme snapped her document reader closed and brandished it as though it were a weapon. "This is a very dangerous step. We cannot let this turn into another war."_

"_That's the last thing any of us want," Bail said with a disapproving look at Chi. "A political solution is our only option."_

"_Which is the purpose of this petition," Mon said. "We're hoping that a show of solidarity within the Senate might stop Palpatine from further subverting the Constitution."_

"_When you present the Petition of Two Thousand, many things will change," Senator Bana Breemu said._

"_But," Giddean Daru said, "will they change for the better?"_

_Bail and Mon shared a look that shared some type of secret, causing Padme to be even more suspicious.

* * *

_

_A shot of General Arica Grievous walking down a boarding ramp appears._

"_Welcome General," San Hill, Head of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, greets._

_Arica merely gives him a nod before continuing on._

_As shots of Arica slaughtering countless Jedi appears this voiceover is heard:_

"_With Count Dooku dead she is officially the new leader of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems," the voice of Palpatine says. "And I can assure you that the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive."_

"_Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority," the voice of Mace responds.

* * *

_

_A shot of Obi-Wan jumping down behind Arica appears._

"_Hello there!"_

_Arica whips around in surprise._

"_General Kenobi. You are a bold one." She motions to her droid army." Kill him!"_

_Shots of Obi-Wan and Arica engaged in a lightsaber duel appear. This soon changes to the Republic army arriving and shooting down various droids._

_Arica glares at Kenobi. "Army or not, you must realize you will die."_

_Obi-Wan gave a slight smirk. "Oh I don't think so."_

_Obi-Wan Force pushes Arica onto a higher level landing platform.

* * *

"Darth Lady Baynetta?"_

"_Master?"_

"_It is time."

* * *

_

"_In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest Chancellor," Master Windu said, activating his lightsaber. His three fellow Jedi, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tinn, did the same._

_"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?"_

_Shots of Palpatine and Mace fighting appear.

* * *

"What if I told you my father was Lord Sidious?" Lady Baynetta asks her husband._

_Vader's face takes on that of shock.

* * *

_

"_Rise Darth Ladies Veradisia and Zenevieva," Sidious says to two of his new apprentices._

_They both do so.

* * *

_

"_Go to the Republic Command Center and bring all the clones you can find with you to the temple," Sidious orders._

_Shots of four Sith Lords marching an army of clonetroopers up the stairs of the Jedi Temple appear.

* * *

_

"_Master Skywalker, there's too many of them. What are we gonna do?" a little Padawan asks of the respected Jedi Knight._

_Vader merely glared and activated his lightsaber._

_The boy, along with the other children in the room shrank back, looking at him in confusion._

_Vader gave the boy one final glare before slicing the kid's head off._

_All the children in the room began to scream._

_Vader felt a tugging on his arm, and looked down to see five-year-old Cynthia, a girl he'd gone quite close too, looking up at him, tears flowing down her little face, looking scared. "Anakin?" she cried. "Why are you doing this?"_

_Vader merely laughed before yanking his arm out of the girl's grasp and using the dark side to choke her to death. She tearfully clawed at her throat before falling to the floor dead.

* * *

_

"_Antellica! Stop this madness!" a Padawan yelled._

"_The name Antellica no longer has any meaning for me," Veradisia spat as she advanced towards the Jedi. Screams and the sounds of blaster fire could be heard all around the area now as clones shot down Jedi and they screamed at them to cease-fire or deactivate. "You may call me Darth Lady Veradisia."_

_The Padawan looked confused. "That sounds like the name of a female Sith Lord."_

_Veradisia smirked. "But of course."_

_The Sith Lady then sliced the traitor in half.

* * *

_

"_Sorry to interrupt the duel kids but it's time to die," Baynetta sneered. "Eat lightsaber little girl."_

_The female Jedi Padawan that had a moment ago been sparing with a fellow Padawan and a Jedi Master had a lightsaber thrown inside the back of her throat a second later. She fell to the floor dead almost instantly._

"_Bene!" the other Padawan yelled._

_Using the Force to call her blade back Baynetta caught it in her hands a second before the two Jedi stroke at her. She easily sliced down the Padawan but the Jedi Master, a lightsaber instructor, was proving to be an interesting challenge._

"_Senator Amidala," he growled while paring off the swing of one of her attacks. "I always knew never to trust politicians."_

_"Wise man," Baynetta jeered before killing him.

* * *

_

_"How many other Jedi managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asked as he strolled down the white walled hallway of Tantive IV._

"_I saw hundreds of troops attack the Jedi Temple," Bail informed, "some strangely enough were being led by General Grievous."_

_Obi-Wan stopped dead in shock. "That's not possible! I killed her on Utapau!"

* * *

_

_A shot of the Galactic Senate Building appears._

"_We will celebrate the anniversary of this day as 'Empire Day'," Palpatine, his face hooded in shadow, was thundering from his podium. "For the sake of our children. For our children's children. For the next ten thousand years! Safety! Security! Justice and Peace!"_

_The Senate went berserk._

"_I will rule this Empire as Supreme Ruler, but I will not do it alone. My daughter, Padme Zandeleigh Naberrie Palpatine Amidala Skywalker, otherwise known as Senator Amidala of Naboo or Lady Baynetta, will rule by my side as Empress."_

_While most of the cheering continued, Antellica couldn't help but notice a few Senators here and there whispering among themselves.

* * *

_

"_Welcome Lord Vader, Lady Baynetta," Viceroy Nute Gunray gave a nod to both. "We have been expecting you."_

_The smaller of the two cloaked figures stepped forward and threw back their hood to reveal..._

_Gunray stumbled back in shock. "Senator Amidala! What did you- How did you- You're not Lady Baynetta!"_

"_Ah, but indeed I am Viceroy," She said beginning to circle him. "You don't know how long I've longed for this day Viceroy. For years and years and it's finally come at last."_

"_Please," he began to beg. "The war is over. Lord Sidious-promised us peace."_

"_Your transmission was grabbled," Vader said from behind Baynetta, "he said you would be left in pieces."_

"_We only want-"_

_With a slash of Baynetta's lightsaber across his throat Gunray fell to the ground dead.

* * *

_

"_If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find," Yoda cautioned._

"_I must know the truth master."_

_Obi-Wan turned on the security holo recorder. Various images of the Jedi massacre were shown:_

_A twenty something male slicing down and ruthlessly killing a group of younglings while they screamed in terror,_

_A teenage girl of 16 slicing down various Padawans in the hall outside the cafeteria,_

_A black haired girl in her teen years barging into various Jedi quarters and either killing them in their sleep or waking them up and then killing them,_

_A dark haired woman in her late twenties slicing down Jedi in the entrance hall of the building like they were merely sticks of butter._

_Obi-Wan gaped in shock because he recognized all four of the Sith._

_The recordings then changed to the actual room they were in now from earlier that morning. The dark haired women greeted a figure donned in black with a hood over his head with a nod._

"_Master, I have encrypted a message to all surviving Jedi that the war is over and to return to the temple at once."_

"_Good," the figure, Darth Sidious cooed. "You have done well my apprentices. Now Lord Vader and Lady Baynetta, go and bring peace to the Empire..."_

_Obi-Wan collapsed against the wall in a state of shock._

"_Destroy the Sith, we must," Yoda firmly stated._

"_But we are outnumbered Master Yoda," Obi-Wan pointed out. "There are five of them and only two of us_

_Yoda seemed to go over these words a moment. "Together I think it would be better to do this."

* * *

_

"_Good evening Emperor," Yoda greeted._

"_Or should we call you Darth Sidious?" Obi-Wan asked in a sarcastic tone._

_Yoda's slammed into a wall with Force lightning and crumples to the floor. At the same moment Obi-Wan's thrown up against a wall and knocked unconscious._

_While Arica and Sidious laugh Antellica remains expressionless._

_Image zooms in on Obi-Wan unconscious on the floor._

_Antellica is seen sneaking out of Padme's Crouscant house at midnight, into the Senate Building, and onto an unknown level of it that's a prison level. She's seen going into Obi-Wan's cell and awaiting him from his unconscious state._

"_Antellica, how could you!" Obi-Wan cried. "All these years! You lied to us! And helped betray the Jedi Order!"_

"_Come with me." She reached her hand out to him to accept it._

_He suddenly grew suspicious. "Why should I?"_

"_Please, no one will know. And It would mean a lot to me..."_

_The two are seen sneaking out of the building and entering an elegant hotel suite._

"_Obi-Wan, listen to me, I don't want to see you get hurt and-"_

"_You already have hurt me Antellica."_

_Antellica looked at him a moment._

"_You've fallen in love with me, haven't you?"

* * *

_

"_How did he escape!" Baynetta boomed, lifting the clone lieutenant up by its throat._

"_Well I'm not sure how, but all I know is that when I got here the clones were on the floor snoozing and Kenobi gone," Veradisia said._

_Sidious struck the remaining clones in the prison with lightning and then cackled._

"_Fine. Let he and frog Yoda hide in exile. We shall find them eventually. They cannot hide forever."

* * *

_

_A shot of the festivities of the Empress being crowned is shown while a crowd of people cheer their approval.

* * *

_

"_I missed you a lot over the past three years," Arica whispered._

_Anakin put his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. "I missed you too Arica. And I meant what I said aboard The Invisible Hand. About you being more beautiful since last I saw you."_

_This brought a small laugh from Arica. "You don't mean that."_

"_Of course I do."_

_

* * *

_

_"I hereby pronounce you the natural born Queen of Naboo, long live Queen Amidala!" Emperor Palpatine pronounced.

* * *

_

_The shot changes to nighttime where hundreds of gungans can be seen being slaughtered._

"_Ani. Ani stop this!" Jar Jar sobbed looking up at him with tears flowing down his face. "Yousa a nice person. Please come back from this wickedness life yousa are leading."_

"_Shut up!" Vader roared, punching the freak hard in the face, causing his skin to tear slightly. The freak clutches it while yelling, "Ani. Ani stop!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Jar Jar is seen being thrown into a nearby statue of a royal gungan clutching a baby. When the freak hits it, it splits in two.

* * *

_

_Various shots are then seen:_

_The Planet of Labor is massacred._

_Padme screaming on a birthing table._

_Jar Jar electrocuted by Force lightning._

_An army of clones shooting down Neimoidians on their native planet._

_Arica crying into Anakin's shoulder._

_Antellica is dragged out of Padme's Naboo home by her hair and thrown in the middle of the street._

_Arica runs away from Anakin in tears._

_Anakin collapses to the ground with the anguish of a broken heart._

_Padme screaming at her twin babies to shut up and slapping them when they don't obey her._

_Anakin Force choking Padme._

_Antellica dumps a can gasoline around the house._

_Anakin trashing Padme's house by breaking windows and up turning sofas._

_Antellica running through a smoky house with detonator bomb in hand._

_Anakin and Arica share a passionate kiss._

_The Amidala Lake Estate explodes._

_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era: Episode V-Revenge of the Sith_

_Starting Monday June, 26 2006_


	46. Episode V: Battle over Coruscant

**Author's Note-This is the last episode in _The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_ before we move onto the sequel, _The Lure of the Side: Chronicle 2-The Domination of the Sith_. Because I'm still writing that chronicle, though I'm quite far along in it, I may not post updates every day from now on. Every two or three days or once a week. I hope you all won't mind. I just don't want to get too caught up to what I'm writing now. A big shout out goes to the Revenge of the Sith novel by Matthew Stover. I wouldn't have been able to make this episode such a success if it wasn't for that (and the movie of course).**

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith

* * *

_**Dramatis Personae**

Aayla Secura: Jedi Knight, Commanding General of the Republic's Grand Army (female Twi'lek)

Adi Gallia: Jedi Master (female human)

Agen Kolar: Jedi Master (male Zabrak)

Anakin Skywalker: Jedi Knight, Sith Apprentice (male human)

Antellica Grievous: Jedi Knight, Sith Apprentice (female human)

Apailana: Elected Queen of Naboo (female human)

Arabea Dod: Royal Lady of Deko Neimoidia (female neimoidian)

Arica Grievous: Head of State and Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems, Sith Apprentice (female human)

Bail Organa: Senator of Alderaan (male human)

Bana Breemu: Senator of the Humbarine Sector (female human)

C-3PO: Protocol Droid

Calasia Dod: Princess of Countess of the Neimoidia System (female neimoidian)

Chi Eekway: Senator of Wroona (female Rutian Twi'lek)

Cody: Clone Commander of the Republic's Grand Army (male human-clone)

Dooku: Count of Serenno, Head of State of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems, Sith Apprentice (male human)

Fang Zar: Senator of Sern Prime (male human)

Giddean Danu: Senator of Kuat (male human)

Jar Jar Binks: Representative of Naboo (male Gungan)

Ki-Adi-Mundi: Jedi Master, Commanding General of the Republic's Grand Army (male Cerean)

Kit Fisto: Jedi Master (male Nautolan)

Leila Skywalker: Imperial Princess of the Galactic Empire, Princess of Naboo (female human)

Lott Dod: Senator of the Neimoidia system, Representative of the Trade Federation (male neimoidian)

Luke Skywalker: Imperial Prince of the Galactic Empire, Prince of Naboo (male human)

Mace Windu: Jedi Master (male human)

Mas Amedda: Vice Chair of the Senate (male Chagrian)

Mon Mothma: Senator of Chandrila (female human)

Natalyn: Jedi Youngling (female human)

Nute Gunray: Viceroy of the Trade Federation (male neimoidian)

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Master, Commanding General of the Republic's Grand Army (male human)

Padme Amidala: Senator of Naboo, Dark Lady of the Sith, Empress of the Galactic Empire, Queen of Naboo (female human)

Palpatine: Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Dark Lord of the Sith, Emperor of the Galactic Empire (male human)

Passel Argente: Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance, Senator of the Fakir Sector (male Koorivar)

Po Nudo: Head of the Hyper-Communications Cartel, Senator of Dufilvian Sector (male Ualaq Aqualish)

Poggle the Lesser: Head of the Geonosian Industries, Archduke of Geonosis (male Geonosisan)

Plo Koon: Jedi Master (male Kel Dor)

R2-D2: Astromech droid

Rebecca Davis: Senator of Naboo (female Human)

Rugor Nass: Boss of the Gungans (male Gungan)

Rune Haako: Lieutenant to the Viceroy of the Trade Federation (male neimoidian)

Saesee Tiin: Jedi Master (male Iktotchi)

San Hill: Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan (male Muun)

Shu Mai: President and CEO of the Commerce Guild (female Gossam)

Sio Bibble: Governor of Naboo (male human)

Stass Allie: Jedi Master, Commanding General of the Republic's Grand Army (female human)

Terr Taneel: Senator of the Senex Sector (female human)

Tikkes: Head of the Quarren Isolation League, Senator of the Calamari Sector (male Quarren)

Wat Tambor: Foreman of the Techno Union (male Skakoan)

Yoda: Jedi Master (male unknown tridactyl species)

* * *

Chapter 1: Battle over Coruscant

Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Antellica Grievous, along with their Command Fleet of the Republic's Third Army of clones exited lightspeed outside the capital planet of Coruscant seventeen hours after leaving the outer rim world of Nelvaan. Pulling back the hyperspace lever inside her Delta-7 Aethesprite starfighter Antellica Grievous gasped at what she saw before her in space: Hundreds of thousands of Separatist Warships and starfighters were surrounding the capital planet with just as many Republic star destroyers and starfighters.

Before Antellica could observe anymore though she heard Commander Skywalker's voice over the main comline. He told the clones commanding the fleet of star destroyers to join the main battle. The rest-the starfighters of Red and Gold Group, with the exception of Red 8 (Antellica) and Red Leader (Obi-Wan)-were to stand by and wait for orders, while Antellica, Obi-Wan and himself went looking for General Grievous' Separatist Warship.

A few minutes later, after looking and destroying various Separatists ships in the their path, Antellica heard Anakin speak again over the comm.

"Master, Antellica: General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. The one that's crawling with vulture droids."

"Copy that," Antellica affirmed, looking ahead outside her cockpit with disgust at the starfighters that actually did look like metal vultures.

"Oh I see," Obi-Wan also affirmed. "Well this is going to be easy," he added in a fake cheery voice before taking on a more serious one.

"Oddball, do you copy?" he asked referring to Clone Commander Cody's pilot name.

"Copy red leader," Commander Cody affirmed.

"Mark my position. Form your squadron up behind me," Obi-Wan instructed.

"We're on your tail General Kenobi," Commander Cody affirmed. "Set S-wings into attack position," he than ordered to the rest of the squadron.

They all did so, with the feeling of preparing for battle.

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin quipped.

"Let them pass between us," Obi-Wan ordered, referring to the Separatists droids.

They than entered the main battle. Almost at once a lot of the squadron was lost either being shoot out of the sky or crashing into something.

"They're all over me," a clone pilot suddenly said over the main comline. "Get them off my-"

Its unfinished sentence was abruptly cut off by static.

Antellica looked back to see its starfighter being surrounded and destroyed by buzz droids.

"I'm gonna go help him out," Anakin said and made to go back and help the clone but Obi-Wan stopped him. "No, no. They are doing their job, we must do ours."

More and more of their squadron were lost as they continued on.

Suddenly Antellica's droid, R4-NC, started beeping a warning. When she looked down at the screen she saw it read, "Missiles." Anakin announced the same just as she was reading it and urged them to pull up. Instead Antellica opted to dodge them. She saw that Obi-Wan and Anakin did the same.

"They over shoot us," Obi-Wan announced.

"They're coming around," Anakin calmly added and indeed when Antellica looked around she saw the four missiles now following closely behind them.

"All right R4. No, no, no. Nothing too fancy," Obi-Wan was saying to his droid.

"Serge all powers units R2, standby to reverse thrusters," Anakin was saying to his droid and when Antellica looked over at his starfighters across from Obi-Wan's she saw his ship suddenly spin around as if out of control. But she knew it wasn't. The two missiles that were following close behind Anakin suddenly exploded in mid air. Antellica gave a slight smile inside her cockpit. What couldn't Anakin do?

The other two missiles however were still following them. Struck with a sudden idea Antellica flew way ahead of them.

"Get out of the way of those missiles both of you," she commanded.

"Antellica, what are you-" Obi-Wan started but she cut him off.

"I said get out of the way." Flying back over next to them she bumped both of their starfighters out of the way so the missiles were following her, and her alone.

"Antellica, what do you think you're doing?" Obi-Wan exclaimed in surprise while Anakin was barking, "I demand an explanation for this young one! Come back here at once! You don't know what you're doing!"

Antellica smirked inside her cockpit. "I think not Skywalker."

Setting her sights ahead on a large Separatists Warship as Anakin continued to bark for her to come back, she flew towards it with the missiles hot on her tail. Just when it looked like she was about to crash into the large ship she swerved sharply to the right. The explosion behind her gave her assurance that her plan had worked. The missiles had crashed into the Separatists ship and not her. She smirked with satisfaction as she went back to join Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Well done Antellica," Obi-Wan praised. "Well done."

"Thank you Obi-Wan," she said with a hint of arrogance.

"Well done! WELL DONE!" Anakin roared angrily. "What exactly do you mean by well done Obi-Wan! That was extremely reckless of you Antellica! Don't ever do something like that again. Do you hear me?"

Antellica choose to ignore him so he repeated himself. "I said do you hear me? I ask a question little girl and I expect an answer."

"Oh shut up Anakin. I will not be bossed around by you."

"Enough arguing you two," Obi-Wan cut in before Anakin could respond.

Suddenly a cloud of melon-sized metal spheres was flown into their path. Antellica flew out of the way, flying above Obi-Wan and going over to the other side of Anakin's ship. Anakin swerved out of the way as well but Obi-Wan wasn't so fortunate. About ten or fifteen of them landed on his ship.

"I'm hit," he said. "Anakin? Antellica go on."

"I see them," Anakin affirmed. "Buzz droids. Antellica go on, we'll catch up to you."

"Hell no," Antellica said, appalled at the mere thought and flew back over to the side of Obi-Wan. Looking over Antellica noticed that while a few of the buzz droids attached themselves to Obi-Wan's ship others were going over to Obi-Wan's R4 droid.

"R4, be careful," Obi-Wan warned, "You have a-"

But it was too late. The droids had already taken the lid off his R4 unit, destroying it. The lid flew off into the winds of space.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan muttered softly.

The rest of the droids were now going about his ship destroying everything on the hull with their cutters and other tools of vandalism.

"They're shutting down all the controls," Obi-Wan was saying.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them," Anakin said.

"What?" Antellica asked not believing what she was hearing.

"No, the mission. Get to the command ship. Get the Chancellor," Obi-Wan commanded. "I'm running out of tricks here."

To Antellica's astonishment Anakin began defiantly firing at Obi-Wan's ship anyway. A few of the buzz droids were destroyed but so was the side wing to Obi-Wan's ship.

"What in the name of-" Obi-Wan yelled. "Hold your fire. You're not helping anything."

"I agree bad idea," Anakin said.

The remaining buzz droids continued their attack on Obi-Wan's ship, clouding up his cockpit window.

"I can't see a thing," Obi-Wan said. "My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me!"

Anakin than began bumping his ship with Obi-Wan's. A few of the droids were knocked off but not many.

"Move to the right," Anakin commanded again.

"Hang on Anakin, you're going to get us both killed."

Anakin continued to bump Obi-Wan's ship though, knocking off a few more droids.

"Get out of here! Both of you!" Obi-Wan commanded. "There's nothing more you can do."

"We're not leaving without you Master," Anakin said.

There was only one buzz droid left on Obi-Wan's ship and so Anakin bumped it once more. The droid didn't fall off but merely climbed from Obi-Wan's ship to Anakin's, heading towards R2.

"Get 'em R2," Anakin encouraged.

The buzz droid made to lift R2's lid off but R2 extended some type of mechanical firing device, zapping it with electricity.

"Watch out," Anakin calmly warned for after the buzz droid was knocked briefly down it got up ready to fight again.

"R2, hit the buzz droid straight in the eye," Obi-Wan advised.

R2 beeped an acknowledgment and did so with the electricity. It fell to the hull destroyed. R2 beeped victoriously.

"Yeah you got him," Anakin praised.

"Great R2," Obi-Wan also praised.

Antellica choose to remain silent.

They flew ahead a few feet, finding themselves now a few meters from General Grievous' command ship.

"The General's command ship is dead ahead," Anakin commented.

"Well have you noticed the shield's still up!" Antellica spat.

"Sorry Antellica," Anakin said sarcastically. He than fired at the shield with torpedoes, destroying it. However when it did so the doors to the command ship than began to close rather rapidly. They wouldn't make it of they didn't hurry.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan moaned.

They did make it inside though just as the doors closed.

As soon as she landed Antellica jumped out of her starfighter, activated her orange lightsaber and began slicing down the droids in the hangerbay. Anakin and Obi-Wan did the same, while R2 simply rolled around beeping in confusion.

"R2, locate the Chancellor," Obi-Wan yelled while still slicing down droids.

Once all the droids were destroyed a few moments later the three Jedi deactivated their lightsabers and joined R2 over at a control panel not far to their left. R2 beeped and showed a diagram of the ship.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there," Obi-Wan pointed to a room a few floors above where they were, the main hangerbay. "The observation platform at the top of that spire."

"That's in the General's quarters," Antellica commented. "It's only a few floors above."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I sense Count Dooku," Anakin said abruptly.

"I sense a trap," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Next move?" Anakin asked with a smirk though they all knew the answer. Spending five months together in the Outer Rim would do that to anyone.

"Spring the trap," Obi-Wan and Antellica said together.

They were just heading towards a nearby hallway when R2 suddenly beeped following them. They all turned around.

"R2 go back," Anakin commanded. "I need you to watch the ship."

Obi-Wan took a comlink out of his pocket. "Here," he said throwing it at the droid. "Take this and wait for orders."

R2 beeped an affirmative before they ran off.


	47. Rescuing the Chancellor

**Author's Note: This isa much longer chapter then the first one as you can probably tell from the scroll button on the side, lots of action in it. I like to think I did fairly well doing those scenes.**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 2: Rescuing the Chancellor

* * *

Bridge of the Separatist Command Ship, _The Invisible Hand_

Supreme Commander of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems Droid Armies, Arica Grievous burst into the bridge of her Command ship, flanked by two of her Magna Droid bodyguards glaring at all her crew members.

_Neimoidians and droids,_ she silently scoffed as she stalked over to the Neimoidian Captain of the ship. She hated them both.

"What's the situation captain?" she snarled.

"Three Jedi have landed in the main hangerbay. We're tracking them," the captain reported while pointing to an onscreen holograph of three Jedi running down a hallway towards an elevator. Three Jedi she knew all too well. Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi and…her twin sister Antellica Grievous.

Before Arica had locked the Chancellor into her quarters he'd told her about Antellica being a Jedi now. She'd scoffed with disgust at the thought. _How desperate the Jedi must be now to have non-Force sensitive beings join their rakes._

From the looks of it, it appeared they were heading to the main elevator that would take them up to her quarters.

Arica smirked. _Well, not if I can help it._

"Just like Count Dooku predicted," she announced.

The Sith apprentice that was now onboard her ship would very much be pleased. She went to go inform him of this. Not that he needed to know of course. He'd probably already sensed them.

She strutted over towards the intraship holocom and activated it. The numbers she pressed into it was the number to her personal quarters on board where Dooku and Sidious were now waiting.

"Lord Tyranus," she said bowing as the holo of his back appeared. "Kenobi, Skywalker, and Antellica have arrived."

Although his back was still to her she could almost sense the slight smirk on his face at the mention of her sister but she acted if she hadn't seen it. "Yes. I'd felt them. Drive them towards me."

"My lord, I must express once more my objections-"

Dooku turned and glared slightly down at her from his commanding height of the holo. "Your objections have been noted already, General. Leave the Jedi to me."

"Very well," she gave a mockery of abow, "Lord Tyranus. Is there anything else you, or Sidious wishes for me to do?"

"Yes, confine your efforts to preventing support troops from boarding. Without their pet clones to back them up no Jedi is a danger to me."

At that moment the deck shuddered quite sharply and Arica had to hold onto a passing droid to keep from falling. Dooku merely raised an eyebrow. "And might I suggest that you devote some attention to protecting this ship? Having it destroyed with both myself, you and the other aboard might put something of a cramp in the war effort, don't you think?"

"It is already being done my lord," she said snapping her fingers at a few commanding droids. "Does my lord wish to observe the progress of the Jedi? I can feed the security monitors onto this channel."

"Thank you General. That will be welcome."

"Gracious as ever my lord. Grievous out."

* * *

Hallway 328, _The Invisible Hand_

When Anakin, Antellica, and Obi-Wan had reached the end of the hallway they were about to board the elevator that laid at the end of it when three droidekars appeared out of what seemed no where and began firing at them.

"Destroyers," Anakin announced.

The three of them deflected the blots shot at them as they backed their way into the elevator. The doors closed in front of them and they began to rise.

"Drop your weapons," the voice of a droid suddenly commanded behind them. "I said drop 'em."

As one Antellica and Anakin turned and smirked at each other before than joining Obi-Wan in slicing down the six battle droids behind them. Afterwards Anakin turned to Antellica and gave her a little pat on the back.

"I'm sorry I reprimanded you earlier Antellica. I was only saying it because I was worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." Anakin gave her a sly smile. "I hope you can find it in that amusingly sarcastic heart of yours to forgive me."

Antellica and Obi-Wan both chuckled and Antellica opened her arms to Anakin. He smiled and accepted them.

"Of course my amusingly sarcastic heart can forgive you Anakin," she quipped. "Why wouldn't it?"

The three of them shared another brief laugh but this was short lived when the elevator suddenly stopped. Antellica looked around in confusion.

"Did either of you hit the stop button?" Obi-Wan asked.

Both shook their head.

"No did you?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No."

Anakin whipped his lightsaber out. "Well there's more than one way out of here."

Igniting his lightsaber he proceeded to cut a hole in the roof of the elevator.

"We don't want to get out. We want to get moving," Obi-Wan said pulling his comlink from his belt and speaking into it. "R2 activate elevator 31174."

There was no response.

"Come in R2."

Still there was no response.

"R2 do you copy?"

Still nothing.

"R2 activate elevator 31174."

Still nothing.

Obi-Wan paused briefly before speaking into the comm again. "R2 activate elevator 31174," he repeated. "R2?"

Just than the hole Anakin had cut in the roof of the elevator fell to the floor and Antellica and Obi-Wan had to jump out the way of it. Anakin jumped up through the hole and landed up onto the roof above them.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Always on the move."

Antellica smiled and Obi-Wan gestured for her to follow Anakin up as he went back to his comlink.

"R2 switch on your comlink. R2 can you hear me? R2?"

But just as Antellica was about to take Anakin's extended hand to climb up and out, the elevator suddenly gave a jolt, knocking both Jedi to the floor, and began to descend. When Obi-Wan got up he looked at the flashing lights that told them they were going down and picked up his comlink again.

"Stop. Stop. R2 we need to be going up."

Still there was no response from the droid.

"R2 do you copy? R2 do you hear me? R2 we need to be going up not down."

"That's odd," Antellica commented. "R2 usually always answers when he's called."

"I know."

The elevator jerked suddenly again, knocking Obi-Wan to the floor. Antellica held on to the side panel this time so she didn't fall. Smirking down at Obi-Wan she offered him her hand. Quite embarrassed he took it and she helped him up. It was than that they both realized they were going up again.

"There that's much better," Obi-Wan commented into the comlink, turning his beet red face from Antellica in embarrassment.

Suddenly a cloaked figure fell down through the hole Anakin'd made in the elevator roof. Both Antellica and Obi-Wan whipped out their lightsabers and ignited them. When the figure stood however they saw that it was Anakin.

"Oh it's you," Obi-Wan said and he and Antellica quickly put away their sabers.

Anakin was smirking at both of them. "What was that all about?"

"Well R2-" Obi-Wan started.

"Yes you do enjoy blaming things on other people don't you," Anakin cut across him.

Antellica wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but one tiny smirk from him showed her he was. She laughed briefly and Anakin gave a small chuckle of his own while Obi-Wan said exasperatedly, "Did I say anything? I didn't say anything!"

The elevator jerked to a stop once more, knocking the three of them to the floor again as the doors opened. After getting up they exited and walked down the hallway that Antellica knew led to Arica's Quarters.

_I wonder if she'll be in there,_ Antellica wondered.

"I doubt it," Anakin replied.

"Doubt what?" Obi-Wan asked.

Antellica shot a glare over in Anakin's direction. _How dare you read my thoughts!_

Anakin simply put his head down, smirking a bit. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Obi-Wan asked. He than stopped walking and placed himself in front of them, looking between the two. "Is this some type of inside joke?" he asked for both of them were now smirking.

"Anakin was reading my thoughts," Antellica explained. "I was simply wondering if Arica would be inside her quarters. Anakin said he doubted it, I told him to stay out of my mind, he said he was sorry."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan frowned slightly at Anakin.

"I didn't mean too," Anakin said a bit lamely.

"I'll have to teach you sometime how to put a shield on your mind so no one can read it," Obi-Wan said still frowning at Anakin, who was now smirking at the floor.

Antellica smiled before shooting another glare at Anakin. "I'd like that."

They than continued on their way down the hall to Arica's Quarters.

When they got to the entrance they all nodded at each other before Obi-Wan pressed the door activation button. The door opened and they stepped inside. They were in a circular room with large windows that now showed the continuing battle raging outside. In the center of the room, strapped in a chair was Chancellor Palpatine. They slowly approached him. Obi-Wan gave a small bow once they reached him. "Chancellor."

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked. But Palpatine wasn't looking at them; he was looking ahead past them. Antellica looked and snarled at what she saw.

"Count Dooku," Palpatine simply stated.

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned around as well. Count Dooku was standing above them on a balcony with two Super Battledroids flanking him. He approached the rail of the balcony and backflipped over it, landing a good thirty feet in front of them.

"This time we will do it together," Obi-Wan murmured to Anakin.

"I was about to say that," Anakin whispered back.

"Get help, you're no match for him he's a Sith Lord," Palpatine said in a fake scared voice as Dooku began to approach them.

Antellica snorted at the stupidity of the comment and Obi-Wan turned to the Chancellor looking amused. "Chancellor Palpatine. Sith Lords are our specialty."

By now Dooku was only a few meters in front of them. He chuckled lightly when he spotted Antellica. She glared.

"Ah yes, General Arica Grievous' twin Antellica Grievous. I find it quite humorous that you have her serving the crumpling Republic as a Jedi. A girl who doesn't even have access to the Force."

Stretching out his hand Antellica's lightsaber flew out of her own.

"Dog," she spat.

"How very like your sister you are Antellica, she too is exceedingly arrogant." He laughed lightly pocketing her lightsaber before turning his attention back to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

Both Jedi moved to approach him.

"You won't get away this time Dooku," Obi-Wan said before igniting his lightsaber. Anakin and Count Dooku soon followed and the duel began. Antellica sat down on the floor next to Palpatine's chair and smiled up at him. He smiled back and they than turned their attention back to the duel, or show as Antellica thought it.

The three had stopped briefly and Dooku spoke. "I've been looking forward to this."

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count," Anakin snarled at him.

"Good," Dooku snarled back. "Twice the pride, double the fall."

The fight than broke out again. Dooku used a Force push on Obi-Wan to knock him to the ground and the duel between him and Anakin than led up the side stairs to the balcony. Obi-Wanquickly got up and ran up the other side stairs that led to the other side of the balcony. The Super battledroids however began firing at him but he quickly got rid of them by slicing them both in half.

"Get!" Palpatine suddenly said and Antellica looked over at him in confusion. Obviously sensing her stare he looked over at her and winked before nodding at the duel. Looking over she saw that Dooku had now lifted Obi-Wan in the air with a Force choke. He than threw him down the side stairs he'd come up and had a beam fall on top of him knocking him unconscious. Anakin, who'd been knocked to the floor by Dooku, ran over to the SithApprentice and kicked him off the balcony. Dooku backflipped as Anakin did this so fell to the floor with grace. Anakin flipped after him and the duel continued.

After a few many swishes and strokes Anakin and Dooku's sabers locked in a blow and Dooku spoke. Antellica could easily hear the smirk and taunting in his voice.

"Sense great fear in you Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them."

Anakin unlocked the blow snarling and the fight continued. But this time Antellica noticed that Anakin was quickly gaining the upper hand. With a sudden movement Anakin sliced off both of Dooku's hands from underneath him and called Dooku's saber to his other hand before it could fall to the floor. He held both sabers at Dooku's neck in a formed X.

"Good Anakin, good," Palpatine chuckled smirking. Antellica got up from the floor laughing nastily and clapping.

"Kill him," Palpatine commanded. "Kill him now."

Antellica sniffed at the sight of Dooku looking at Palpatine; his Sith master, in utmost shock and confusion. Anakin however hesitated. "I shouldn't."

Antellica scoffed. "And why shouldn't you?"

Anakin remained silent, simply looking at the scared Dooku.

"Do it!" Palpatine suddenly barked.

Anakin continued to hesitate.

"Now!" Antellica added in a commanding voice.

Anakin looked at her a moment and than at Palpatine before slicing Dooku's head off with both swords.

Antellica smirked down at Dooku's head and snarled, "Ha! Who's laughing now!" She than proceeded to kick his head across the room.

Palpatine let out a slight chuckle before addressing Anakin. "You did well Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

As Antellica than went over to Dooku's dead corpse to collect her lightsaber Anakin used the Force to undo Palpatine's binds. Giving Dooku's corpse one last kick she went over towards the unconscious form of Obi-Wan, still listening to Anakin and Palpatine talking.

"Yes but he was an unarmed prisoner," Anakin was saying. "I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way."

Antellica snorted.

"It was only natural," Palpatine said calmly. "He cut off your arm and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time Anakin. You remember what you told me about your mother. And the sand people."

Glancing over Antellica saw Anakin nod softly.

"Now we must leave before more security droids arrive," Palpatine said making for the exit.

Antellica was now lifting the beam off Obi-Wan and checked for a pulse. She found one and sighed in relief. Anakin was soon at her side also checking for a pulse.

"Anakin, Antellica, there's no time," Palpatine said urgently. "We must get off this ship before it's too late."

"He seems to be all right," Anakin commented looking up at the Chancellor.

"Leave him or we'll never make it," Palpatine commanded.

Antellica was shocked. "We can't just leave him here." Anakin nodded.

"I don't know if either of has noticed but with the battle going on outside this ship is falling apart," Palpatine tried reasoning.

"His fate will be the same as ours," Anakin stated defiantly.

* * *

Bridge, _The Invisible Hand_

The battle between the Republic and Separatists continued to rage outside as General Grievous watched with mild fascination. She turned to her ship captain. "Prepare full attack."

The cannon crew, a bunch of worthless battle droids, did so with the captain calling out, "Recharge. Fire! Fire!"

The droids did as they were commanded, destroying a large Republic star destroyer that was right in front of them.

* * *

General's Quarters, _The Invisible Hand_

After Anakin's defiant comment Palpatine simply shrugged and Anakin hoisted Obi-Wan onto his back. They than ran out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. The lights that showed that the elevator was in working order were off.

"Elevator's not working," Anakin commented and made to grab the comlink from Obi-Wan's side pocket. Antellica stopped him and grabbed it herself, clicking it on.

"R2, activate elevator 2224."

As last time, there was no response.

Before Antellica could ask anything else of R2 all of a sudden the ship began to move out of its level orbit, causing the three of them to lose their footing. Antellica grabbed onto a hedge next to the elevator control panel with one hand and grabbed onto Anakin's arm with another hand. They hoisted themselves into the elevator and climbed through the hole Anakin had cut that was no longer on the ceiling but on the left-hand side of them. After successfully getting out of the elevator they ran down the elevator shaft. It was than that the ship leveled out again and so the three of them had to grab onto something to keep from falling into the abyss of theshaft. Antellica and Anakin grabbed the shaft belt that the elevator rode on while Palpatine held onto Anakin's ankle. Obi-Wan was still being held tightly by Anakin on his back.

"Aarah!"

Antellica looked down and smiled. "Ah so the great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi finally awakes," she said in a dramatic voice.

Obi-Wan however made no note to her comment. He looked down the abyss of the elevator shaft in surprise and held tightly onto Anakin. "Did I miss something?"

"Easy," Anakin caused. "We're in a bit of a situation. Hold on."

Suddenly Antellica heard a bang. Looking up she saw the elevator falling down above them.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asked, also looking up.

"Oops," Anakin fumbled for the comlink Antellica had given back to him. "R2. R2 shut down the elevator."

"Too late jump," Obi-Wan yelled.

They all did so, letting go of the shaft belt and dropped. Antellica suddenly felt Anakin's hand on her arm and the next thing she knew they had all landed in a heap in the hallway they'd been in earlier.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangerbay that's still flyable," Obi-Wan suggested while getting up.

Anakin nodded and spoke into the comlink again. "R2 get down here."

Again there was no response.

"R2 do you copy?"

That time they got a response. R2's beeps could be heard over the comlink. The four of them than proceeded to go down the hallway towards the main hangerbay at a run.

* * *

Bridge, _The Invisible Hand_

General Grievous was furious. Her Command ship was falling apart and in the confusion the Jedi had somehow disappeared with the Chancellor. To make matters worse Dooku's plan to kill the Jedi had failed because he was now a dead corpse. Though Arica felt some satisfaction at this she was also a bit disgusted in the overconfidence of the late Sith Apprentice. As for her ship, damage to it was becoming extremely severe. Thirty percent of automated weapons systems were down and the hyperdrive capability was close to being loose. In the battle they'd had to reverse stabilizers to deflect some of the bombards of the Republic star destroyers that were now attacking the ship in full force. The stabilizers, though they helped, had ended up moving the ship out of its level orbit. Arica had screamed at her crew to fire up the emergency booster engines. They'd done so and the ship leveled out the way it'd been before, however they still couldn't find the Jedi or the Chancellor.

"General, we found the Jedi," a commander battle droid suddenly reported. "They're in hallway 328."

Arica nodded with a smirk before commanding, "Activate ray shields."

* * *

Hallway 328, _The Invisible Hand_

Halfway down the hallway the four escapees were suddenly surrounded by a wall of force field.

"Ray shields," Anakin announced warily.

"Wait a minute. How did this happen? We're smarter than this," Obi-Wan said clearly baffled as to why he hadn't sensed this in time.

"Apparently not," Anakin commented dryly. "I say patience."

"Patience?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes. R2 will be along in a few minutes and than…he'll release the ray shields."

Antellica gave a tentative, not so sure nod when she suddenly heard the sound of something giving a swill like scream. Turning in confusion she saw R2 flying in and skidding to a halt after crashing into a wall.

"You see. No problem," Anakin assured.

Antellica however merely rose an eyebrow. _It can't be this easy._

And indeed before R2 could even do anything they were surrounded by battle droids of every kind. R2 tried firing electricity at a few of them but was quickly kicked to floor by one of them.

"Do you have a Plan B?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

Anakin put his head down in defeat and they surrendered. The ray shield was deactivated and after their weapons were taken from them they were led to the Bridge of the_ Invisible Hand_ where they knew General Arica Grievous was waiting for them.


	48. Confronting Grievous

**Author's Note: ****I remember when I first wrote this chapter. It was so hard to get the crash landing done properly to make it sound believable and not stupid. Originally I just summarized it saying, "The descent onto Crouscant was a rough and bumpy ride and the landing was even worse. They crash landed." Of course that was the summary I'd done when I wasn't all too familiar with the movie and it had to go. The summer of last year I'd seen the film four times, but still even though I had the novel I knew I wouldn't be able to get it right fully till I got it on DVD and was able to study the scene to its extent. I watched the scene over and over on my portableplayer and it took at least an hour to do but I got through it. Reading it, it may not seem like much but believe me it was a long ride getting through it.**

**Today is also a bit specialfor me being that June 30, 2006 marks a year I've been writing this story. It's the first project I've actually done that I haven't given up on by lack of interest or writer's block. I've done so many stories before and was so excited when I started out but then about two weeks later the excitement was gone and I wasn't interested. So for me it's an accomplishment that I haven't gotten bored with this. Despite the fact that I've thought of giving up so many times (not recently) I kept going because if you give up on one thing whose to say later on in life you won't give up on something else just because it gets tough at times?**

**Well I think I've rattled on for long enough, on with the story...**

**P.S.-Welcome to the story_Sica Meni!_**

* * *

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 3: Confronting Grievous

As soon as the four captives entered the bridge of the Separatist Warship, _The Invisible Hand,_ they found General Arica Grievous standing in the center of the room in all her arrogance, donned in a dressy casual black outfit and heels, smirking with satisfaction at the sight of them.

"Ah yes, the Negotiator," she mocked in a sarcastic tone. "General Kenobi. We've been waiting for you."

"Excuse me," the commander battle droid that had collected the Jedi's lightsabers from them earlier said, moving between Anakin and Obi-Wan on its way to give them to Arica.

"That wasn't much of a rescue," she mocked, snatching the three lightsabers out of the Commander droid's hands without even looking at it.

"You're welcome," it muttered but the General ignored it.

"And," she coughed, "Anakin Skywalker." She came over to face him. "I would've expected someone of your reputation to be a little...older. And much better looking I might add."

Antellica sniffed with disgust, remembering all too well Arica's ever-present infatuation of Anakin. Obviously it still lingered.

Arica gave Antellica an up and down disgusted look before turning back to Anakin.

He, to Antellica's surprise, was simply smiling at Arica. "_General_ Arica Grievous," he said putting a large emphasis on the word 'General', "you're much taller than I expected (and indeed she, like Antellica, was practically Anakin's height now) and I see you've grown a bit more beautiful since last I saw you."

Anakin winked over at Antellica, who if her hands hadn't been cuffed would've clapped them over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She smirked instead.

Arica however, though shocked and a bit pleased by Anakin's compliment of her, sniffed in disgust. "Jedi scum," she spat and stalked off while Antellica openly laughed.

"We have a job to do Anakin," Obi-Wan reprimanded. "Try not to upset her."

Antellica than noticed R2 beep something and Anakin glancing over at him. Arica turned back around and smirked at Obi-Wan.

"You're in my grip now Jedi. You go no where." She gave a satisfied laugh and held up their three lightsabers tauntingly in their faces. "Your lightsabers will make a fine edition to my ever growing collection." She than pocketed them in her cloak.

"Not this time," Obi-Wan retorted. "And this time you won't escape."

"R2!" Anakin suddenly commanded. The droid opened up all the hidden compartments inside its doom and fired electricity all around. Next thing Antellica knew Obi-Wan and Anakin's bonds were cut and they both had their lightsabers back in their hands, ignited.

"Crush them!" Arica roared in outrage at her Magna Guards. "Make them suffer!"

The Magna Guards rushed forward with their electrostaffs raised. Before they could get to them though Anakin used his lightsaber to cut Antellica's bonds while Obi-Wan threw her lightsaber to her. She caught it and began slicing down droids along with the rest. This managed to get her engaged in battle with one of the Magna Guards.

In the meantime Arica was barking commands at her crew. "Stay at your stations! No! Don't bother about the Jedi! Keep the ship in orbit!"

After a few minutes Antellica finally defeated the Magna Guard she'd been battling. Whipping around she locked eyes with Arica across the room. After simply staring at one another a moment Antellica proceeded to march over towards her. Arica looked mildly surprised at first but than smirked, swirling around the electrostaff she was holding, ready to attack. Anakin and Obi-Wan had now also made their way over to her. She was surrounded.

"I suggest you surrender Arica," Obi-Wan said calmly. "You really are outnumbered. And your ship is falling apart."

Arica gave a small laugh. "I am so sorry to disappoint you but, you lose General Kenobi!"

Throwing a space-secured helmet over her head she then rose the electrostaff she was holding and threw it not at the Jedi, but at the nearest window. As it crashed and the hurricane of space swept in the specialized space suit she wore underneath her clothes was revealed as she flew out into the strong winds of space. Antellica and the others had to do all they could to hold on for dear life to the closet things on the ship so to not be thrown out into the hurricane of space with all the droids, Neimoidians and everything else that wasn't tied or bolted down.

* * *

Hurricane of space/Escape pod bunker, _The Invisible Hand_

After flying a few meters out the window donned in her specialized space suit Arica threw a tow cable at _The Invisible Hand_ to stop herself from being blown into the far depths of space. With it she brought herself back over to the ship and proceeded to climb on the outside of it till she got to the top hatch of the escape pod bunker of the ship. Undoing the latch she opened the lid and dropped down into it. Getting up she proceeded over to the escape pod control panel with a laugh.  
"Time to abandon ship," she cackled as she launched all ten of the pods so they'd leave within the next fifteen seconds. She quickly jumped into one of them still laughing.

She'd like to see those Jedi fools escape now. No trick of the Force would spring Kenobi and Skywalker out of this one. It was a real shame she didn't have a spy probe handy to leave on the bridge; she very much would've enjoyed watching the Republic's greatest heroes burn. But alas that probably wasn't going to happen. Sidious would think of something to get them out of the situation and they'd survive. Oddly enough Arica found herself being disappointed with this.

* * *

Bridge, _The Invisible Hand_

A few moments after the hurricane of space began it stopped due to the temporary window shield that turned on, covering the area of the destroyed window. No longer having to hold onto anything Antellica and the others got back up, slicing down a few more spare droids that were still on the bridge.

When all the remaining droids were destroyed a loud beeping alarm went off on one of the ship's controls. Anakin made his way over to it with Antellica and Obi-Wan right behind.

"All the escape pods have been launched," he reported.

"Grievous," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin warily nodded and began to make his way towards the cockpit with the others following.

"Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You mean can I land what's left of this thing?" Anakin asked.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked impatiently.

Anakin sighed. "Well under the circumstances I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant."

He took a seat in the main pilot's chair and began hitting all sorts of buttons. "Strap yourselves in."

Obi-Wan, Antellica, and Palpatine all sat down around him: Obi-Wan on his left, Antellica on his right and the Chancellor behind them. R2 was seated next to Antellica. Obi-Wan and Antellica would be Anakin's co-pilots.

"Open all hatches. Extend all drapes and drag fins," he commanded.

Obi-Wan and Antellica both pressed buttons to do this and the ship began to make its way towards the outside of Crouscant. They were flying smoothly a few moments when suddenly the ship gave an enormous jolt, throwing all the human passengers in the cockpit forward. Antellica wasn't sure what was going on but it felt like half of the ship had come off.

"Uh-oh," R2 beeped.

"We lost something," Anakin said.

"Not too worry we are still flying half a ship," Obi-Wan commented, trying to make heart of the situation. The cruiser than began to speed up, really fast. Without the excess weight of the other half of the ship it was easier to fly.

"Now we're really picking up speed," Anakin announced.

Every second they flew the ship went faster and faster. It now appeared they'd be entering the atmosphere soon.

"8 plus 60," Obi-Wan said. "We're in the atmosphere."

"Grab that, it'll keep us level," Anakin commanded Obi-Wan.

Antellica didn't know or care what Obi-Wan was supposed to grab. All she cared about was getting off this ship that was still coming apart as they flew it. Successfully making their way through the troposphere they flew through the clouds a few minutes before finally being able to see the familiar surroundings of Crouscant.

"Steady," Obi-Wan advised for they were still increasing in speed as they went.

R2 than started beeping about who knows what. Antellica didn't feel like glancing over at his front screen to see.

"Easy R2," Anakin assured the droid.

"5,000," Obi-Wan reported on their current speed. "Fire ships on the left and the right."

"We'll take you in," a Clone in one of the ship's commed.

"Copy that," Obi-Wan affirmed.

As they than began to follow the fire ships Antellica glanced up slightly from the controls and was able to see them spraying water on _The Invisible Hand_, in an attempt to put out the flaming ship.

"Landing strip straight ahead," Obi-Wan reported, pointing ahead towards it.

"We're coming in too hot," was Anakin's terse reply.

Preparing herself for a crash landing Antellica sat back as far as she dared. As soon as the ship hit the ground they all were jolted forward again, but even more this time. R2 was screaming. They skidded along the landing for about a minute before they finally screeched to halt. Antellica sat back in her chair and let out a breath of relief. They were safe now and secure on land again. She glanced over at Anakin and he at her before they both than looked at Obi-Wan, who was smiling.

"Another happy landing."

They all shared a laugh and proceeded off the ship. Outside a shuttle was already waiting for them.

As they rode to the Senate Building Antellica sat back in the chair she was sitting in and let out a happy sigh. It was wonderful to be back on Crouscant again after five long months of absence.

When they arrived, Antellica noticed a large group of politicians gathered around the entrance, obviously awaiting their arrival.

_Padme's probably among them no doubt._

So when Palpatine, Anakin and R2 got off the shuttle Antellica stayed behind. She wished to give Anakin and Padme a little privacy before returning home. Anakin stopped when he noticed Obi-Wan and Antellica weren't following him off the shuttle.

"Are you coming Master? Antellica?"

They both looked over at her, but she merely shrugged.

"Master?"

"Oh no I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council," Obi-Wan said. "Besides someone needs to be the poster boy."

Antellica snorted.

"Hang on. This whole operation was your idea," Anakin pressed.

"Let us not forget Anakin that you rescued me from the buzz droids," Obi-Wan said. "And you killed Count Dooku and you rescued the Chancellor, all while carrying me unconscious on your back."

"All because of your training," Anakin said trying to remain modest, though it was obvious he was enjoying the praise.

"Anakin. Let's be fair, today you were the hero. And you deserve your glorious day with the politicians," Obi-Wan said.

Antellica noticed that he had coughed on the last word.

"All right. But you owe me one and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth time," Obi-Wan corrected. "That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't-doesn't count."

"Really? So uh-the memory of you being straggled my some deadly plants while sharks and alligators attempted to eat you, doesn't count?" Antellica asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and coughed, "I'll see you at the briefing," at Anakin before going back inside the shuttle.

Anakin laughed lightly before looking back at Antellica. "Are you sure you don't want to come Antellica?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll see Padme later." She winked at him before than stepping off the shuttle and whispering to him, "I thought I'd give you and Padme some privacy first."

"Antellica you don't have too-"

"I know I don't have to. I choose too," Antellica said cutting him off lightly.

"But you do live there too," Anakin argued. "Antellica-"

She placed a single digit on his lips to prevent him from continuing and gave him a peek on the cheek.

"Spend the rest of the day with Padme all right. I'll assist Obi-Wan in giving the report at the briefing."

"But the Council. They'll want me there," Anakin protested.

Antellica smirked. "Just because someone wants something doesn't mean they have to have it. I'll simply tell them the mission tired you and that you wished to take the rest of the day off."

"But-"

Once again she silenced him with a gentle finger. She than gave him a smile before going back on the shuttle and sitting next to Obi-Wan as it than took off again.


	49. Happy Reunions

**Author's Note: Happy early 4th of July to all the americans that celebrate it (I'm not one of them) and have fun eating yourself sick. Anyway the next chapter is when we start seeing some new material. By reading the chapter contents on the first chapter of this episode you can easily decipher which chapters are original content and which are from the movie. And as for those of you who've read the novel you'll recognize some of the other chapters that others may not recognize.**_  
_

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**  
_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 4: Happy Reunions

* * *

Outside the entrance of the Galactic Senate Building 

Senator Padme Amidala had heard through Jedi Master Yoda, whom had came over to her house a few hours after she left the Jedi Temple, that Anakin and Obi-Wan along with Antellica were flying back from the Outer Rim to rescue Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous' deadly grip.

The purpose of Yoda's visit had been to make sure she was all right and to recount what had happened during Master Shaak Ti's failed rescue mission of the Chancellor. Yoda had said that she'd probably feel more comfortable recounting the happenings to him instead of the entire Council. Padme nodded at this, just to do it and recounted all that happened, with the exception of her slaughtering the Jedi of course. She told the frog that Arica had let her go for old time's sakes after stabbing her arms and kicking her to the ground. After thanking her, Master Yoda left and later informed her, along with all the other Senators of the Republic, around noon the next day that Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Antellica's rescue mission was a success and that they were now on their way to the Senate Building.

So here she was now awaiting their arrival behind a pillar in the entranceway to the building with her presence cloaked. She'd told Master Yoda that she wasn't going anywhere that day because of the events of the day before and how she wanted to rest. That of course wasn't true. The real reason she was hiding behind a pillar instead of waiting among her fellows was because she had no wish to recount the tale she'd told Yoda to everyone else who naturally would've heard something about it by now. She had 3P0 in the crowd though acting as her secretary. He was currently conversing with Senator Organa about something. The shuttle carrying the Chancellor and the Jedi arrived a few minutes later and Palpatine got off, soon followed by Anakin and R2. Anakin however didn't follow Palpatine over to the jumble of politicians that were now rushing towards the Chancellor in greeting. He stopped and looked back into the entrance of the shuttle where Obi-Wan now stood. The two of them were talking. She didn't dare eavesdrop though. Too many Jedi around. Master Windu, along with a few others she didn't recognize were also among the politicians.

After Anakin and Obi-Wan talked a few minutes Antellica came out of the shuttle and started whispering to Anakin. Padme blinked in surprise at this. Antellica was now practically as tall as Anakin. A moment later she kissed him on the cheek and boarded the shuttle once more. Anakin proceeded over towards the crowd and the shuttle took off with Antellica and Obi-Wan still aboard. This confused Padme as she saw it was heading to the Jedi Temple. She understood why Obi-Wan would go back to the temple, he lived there. But Antellica didn't. Why wasn't she with Anakin, looking for her? But she didn't let it bother her too much. She was sure Anakin would tell her.

Drawing her attention back over to the crowd Master Windu was now speaking with Palpatine.

"Chancellor Palpatine," he greeted with a slight bow. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to your three Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku. (_What! Dooku's dead!_) But General Grievous has escaped once again."

"General Grievous will run and hide like she always does," Windu said. "She's a coward."

"But with Count Dooku dead she is officially the new leader of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems. And I can assure you that the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive."

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority," Windu said stepping aside and allowing Palpatine to pass. They continued to talk but Padme was no longer interested in what they were saying. She couldn't help but let a victorious smile light her face at the thought of Dooku being dead.

_Finally, but I wonder which one of the three actually killed him though? Anakin I'd assume._

She then turned her attention to Anakin himself who now walking and talking with Senator Organa.

"The Republic cannot praise you enough," Bail was saying.

"Thank you Senator Organa," Anakin said humbly.

"The end of Count Dooku is something many in the Senate have been hoping for a long time now."

Being that they were now about to pass the pillar she was hiding behind Padme uncloaked her presence and walked around the pillar a bit so Anakin could see her when he passed.

Anakin nodded to what Bail had just said. "Yes, but the fighting will continue until General Grievous is…well you know."

Anakin had spotted her when he paused slightly in his speech and she waved over at him with a broad smile.

"Well I will do everything I can in the Senate," Bail responded, oblivious to Padme's presence.

"Excuse me Senator," Anakin said with a slight overexcited smile.

"Certainly." Bail than proceeded on to catch up with the rest of the crowd. 3P0 and R2, conversing among themselves about getting tune-ups, followed the Alderaanian Senator.

As soon as Bail was quite far ahead Anakin ran to her and scooped her up into his arms. Lifting her into the air he twirled her around before than placing her back down and kissing her.

"Oh Anakin," she sighed happily, holding him tightly.

He buried his face in her hair and sighed. "I've missed you Padme."

Padme mentally cringed before putting on her 'I'm so in love, loving wife act.'

"There were whispers that you'd been killed."

He smiled at her lovingly. "I'm all right. Feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And we might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they ever would've brought us back from the Outer Rim Sieges."

He than made to kiss her again but Padme pulled away. "Wait, not here."

"Yes here. Look I'm tired of all the deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

_Not this again._

"Anakin, don't say things like that," she ordered sharply before putting herself back into his embrace, pondering on how she was going to tell him. Some of her nervousness must've shown in her posture for Anakin released her and looked at her with concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "You're trembling. What's going on?"

Padme sighed deeply. "Something wonderful has happened." She paused and he nodded, encouraging her to continue. She decided than to just come out and say it. "Anakin, I'm pregnant."

The smile on his face disappeared and turned to a mixture of shock, happiness, and the realization of what this meant.

"That's-" Anakin started but interrupted himself with a sigh. He tried again. "That's-" Once again he interrupted himself with a deeper sigh this time. "Well that's-that's wonderful," he finally said and the warm smile returned.

Padme acted scared. "What are we going to do?"

Anakin grinned broadly. "We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."

He kissed her again and Padme suggested they go home unless of course he had anything to do at the Jedi Temple. He said no so they headed home.

On their way there Padme asked him about Antellica and why she didn't come with him.

"She said she wanted to give us a little privacy before she came home."

Padme scoffed at this. "Yes, but she does live there as well."

"That's what I said, but she insisted on it so…"

Padme nodded and they continued on their way.


	50. The Council Does Not Control Ones' Life

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up! As my regular readers probably noticed by now, every three days will be the official time I update from now on. I'll let you know if I change this, but I don't see any reason why I should. As I said in the last chapter's author's note this chapter is when things start to change a bit. It's entirely something I made myself with no place in the novel or film.**

**I'd like to welcome _allymcnally_ and _G-Anakin 13_ to the story. As for _twisted words ()_, one of the questions you asked in your last review is danced around in this chapter.**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 5: The Council Does Not Control Ones Life

* * *

As the shuttle took off and began its travel towards to the Jedi Temple Antellica turned to Obi-Wan.

"You don't mind me going to the Temple with you do you?"

"Of course not," he replied with a smile. "However I would think that you'd have had quite enough of me within the past five months."

"I have actually," she said in jest. "But, I figured I should come to report on what happened when you were on the floor unconscious. After all you can't report on something if you're on your back taking a snooze."

She gave a laugh as Obi-Wan began to cough in what Antellica took as his way to brush off the embarrassment.

"Anakin won't be at the briefing after all," she continued. "He's taking the rest of today off and I absolutely agree. He needs his rest. And he does have a life outside the Temple."

"What do you mean Anakin won't be at the briefing?" Obi-Wan asked in alarm. "He has to be there. We have to report on the rescue mission."

"Something that the two of us can two by ourselves."

"Yes but-"

"Anakin is not your apprentice any more Obi-Wan. Learn not to boss him around. And as I said he does have a life outside the temple."

"Yes but the Council may not be too happy about this though."

"The Council will have to accept that it does not control people's lives."

Obi-Wan looked at her a moment before nodding and glancing back out the window.

"How did Anakin kill Count Dooku anyway?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Tut, tut, tut Obi-Wan," she said waving her finger in his face. "You'll just have to wait till I give my report. I, after all, should not have to repeat myself twice."

That however was just an excuse Antellica made up, for she had yet to think up a descent story as to how Anakin killed Count Dooku, but to make him sound heroic, not murderous.

Since the briefing didn't start for another half-hour Antellica said goodbye to Obi-Wan upon their arrival at the temple and went to visit Master Adi Gallia and the Younglings.

Master Adi Gallia was the Jedi Master/Council Member whom taught and looked after the Younglings when Yoda wasn't around or busy.

They were currently learning Force persuasions when she arrived, and since they were all so happy to see her the lesson was put on hiatus a few minutes while they all chatted with her. Insisting that they must go back to their lesson Antellica sat in while they continued it, and even let them use Force persuasions on her to practice since she wasn't Force sensitive. Only one of them worked though, and that was because the person who did it was Natalyn. A Jedi Youngling who, at the age of 11, was very gifted, but also arrogant, cocky, and rude. She didn't like Antellica all that much because she wasn't Force sensitive, so she was naturally very pleased with herself when her Force persuasion worked. Antellica pushed this off saying that she'd merely caught her off guard and to not let her arrogance go to her head for it was a path to the dark side. The girl had merely sniffed at this before going back to meditating.

Once the half-hour had gone by, Antellica left the Younglings and met Obi-Wan outside the High Council Chambers. They entered to find the entire High Council, sans Master Gallia, waiting for them, though not all were there in person. Some like Ki-Adi Mundi and a few others were there via holograph because they were currently leading Republic forces on various worlds around the galaxy.

"Welcome back Master Obi-Wan and Knight Antellica," Yoda greeted.

Both bowed and said, "Thank you Masters."

Mace Windu frowned slightly. "Where is Anakin?" he asked.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat quite uncomfortably. "Anakin sent me a message via comm saying he was taking the day off and as such wouldn't be at the briefing."

All the Council members frowned at this, obviously not pleased. "Unprofessional this is of young Skywalker," Yoda commented. "If expected to be someplace he is, be at that place he should be."

"Well that's what I'm here for," Antellica said. "To report for Anakin in his stead."

A few of the masters nodded, but most exchanged looks and frowned.

"_Yes but all the same,"_ the holographic image of female Jedi Master Stass Allie said, _"Young Skywalker should be here to report for himself. Jedi cannot simply brush aside their duties just because they want to have time off."_

All the Masters nodded in agreement at this statement. This irritated Antellica a great deal.

"You push Anakin too much as it is," she suddenly exploded. "Chosen One or not he's human too you know. And all humans need breaks every once in a while. I don't know about you aliens but well there you are."

All the Masters seemed a bit taken aback by her boldness, but she didn't care.

"Yes the comment I may have just said might have been out of line," she continued, "but it needed to be said. Like it or not."

She than gave a slight bow to the still slightly stunned Masters before turning to look at a very surprised Obi-Wan.

"Why don't you begin the report Master Kenobi," she suggested.

He nodded and, after getting reaffirming nods from the Council, launched into their report of all that'd happened aboard _The Invisible Hand_ until he was knocked unconscious. Antellica took over from there; quite proud of the story she concocted.

"Well when Obi-Wan went down for a snooze (He coughed) Anakin and the pathetic Dooku continued dueling with myself and dear Chancellor Palpatine cheering him on. Anakin, that is. When the nasty Dooku-"

"_Excuse me Miss Grievous,"_ Ki Adi interjected, _"but is there anyway you could cut the insults."_

Though he did look slightly amused.

Antellica sniffed. "Yeah no prob man."

She ignored the slightly baffled looks coming from a few of the Council members obviously surprised at her ease in their presence as she continued.

"Anyway Dooku than started taunting Anakin about how he had anger, hate, and fear yet he didn't use them. Basically he was saying all this stuff to try and get Anakin to use them." Antellica once again sniffed with her head cocked. "Well with Anakin being the Jedi hero he is, he wasn't stupid enough to fall for such nonsense so he didn't use his anger, hate, and fear, he just continued to rightfully defend himself in the fight. Obviously this upset the bastard Dooku, you could tell by the expression of his fat face. Myself and the Chancellor continued to cheer Anakin on while I also jeered and spat curses at the dog."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat once more and Antellica sniffed yet again. "The jeering I was doing obviously upset Dooku for he stopped dueling with Anakin and ran towards me. Hmpf, well I will have you know I was not scared in the slightest of some fat, old… (several of the Jedi coughed at this), well you get the point. I backflipped out of the way and he attempted to use Force lightning on me. Anakin, the heroic guy, jumped in front of me and deflected the lightning onto his lightsaber. This irritated Dooku, but not as much as me calling the dog a dark side, smelly, Sith Lord scumbag. Enraged he backflipped over Anakin and was about to slice my head off when Anakin jumped in front of me and sliced Dooku's head off instead."

Antellica than proceeded to do a little victory dance around the center of the Council room. "Afterwards I kicked the bastard's head (she made a kicking motion with her foot) across the room and snarled down at it, 'Ha, who's laughing now,' I said. Of course I then collected my lightsaber and checked on Obi-Wan here. Anakin soon joined me and after he put Obi (Obi-Wan blinked) over his back we headed out of the General's Quarters and began to climb down the elevator shaft."

She skipped back over next to Obi-Wan and looked over at him expectantly. He nodded and continued the report in its entirety.

When he finished around five minutes later the Council Chamber was silent a few moments before Yoda spoke. "Hmm, a very interesting report this is." He looked over at Antellica. "Very interesting."

"Yes I do think so as well Master Yoda," Antellica said. "One of my favorite missions I'd say this is. Well with the exception of Cato Neimoidia of course." She turned to Obi-Wan with a laugh. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor however.

"Yes, well, if that is all," Master Windu said. Both Antellica and Obi-Wan nodded. "Very well, this meeting is adjourned. Both of you, including Anakin, are to report tomorrow morning for the report on the Outer Rim Sieges. No exceptions. May the force be with you."

"You too man," Antellica said before leaving with a smirking Obi-Wan in her wake.

"Do you always feel the need to crack jokes even when you're supposed to act serious?" Obi-Wan asked once they exited the room.

"Yes I do actually. Seriousness is so overrated."

They both laughed and proceeded to chat casually about various things while their feet led them to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Though Antellica had been to this enchanted room once before with Master Yoda and Arica she still found it to be beautiful and captivating nonetheless with its lush green grass and beautiful waterfalls.

After talking a bit longer Antellica and Obi-Wan parted, but not before she gave him an extremely big hug. They held each other a bit longer than was necessary and shared a lingering look when they broke apart. Antellica finally broke Obi-Wan's gaze by looking over at one of the many waterfalls.

"I've grown quite fond of you over the past few months Antellica," Obi-Wan said softly drawing her attention back towards him. He smirked slightly. "Even if we don't always see eye to eye."

Antellica laughed lightly. "Yes, I've grown quite fond of you as well Obi-Wan."

They shared another lingering look of silence before Antellica got up off the ledge they'd been sitting on. It overlooked a tiny stream of water beneath it.

"I really should go. Padme will be wanting to see me and...well…I'll see you tomorrow morning during the report on the Outer Rim Sieges."

Obi-Wan nodded. "All right."

"Goodbye Obi-Wan."

"Goodbye Antellica."

And with a wink Antellica left.

**Author's Note #2: The report Antellica gave on the duel with Dooku, come on now, do you really think the Council believed her? Of course not. I don't really elaborate on it but eventually Anakin's asked about it. By that time however she's already told him her twisted version of it so he confirms what she said. Antellica never takes anything too seriously, and that's her problem. Everything isn't a joke, but by the time she officially learns this it'll kind of be too late.**


	51. Grievous on Utapau

**Author's Note: Wow! Four reviews within two hours of posting a chapter. That's the biggest response I've ever gotten since doing this story. Keep it up! I have to admit I was rather surprised at the chapter's large response. Comments are definitely what keeps me motivated to posting this story. I enjoy reading what people think about it. Anyway this chapter isn't that long, but it does have some new material in it. Enjoy!**

**These are individual responses to each person's review for the last chapter:**

**MissNaye: I'm glad you had yourself a good laugh!**

**G-Anakin 13: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Nubian Chick: The same with you too!**

**Sica Meni: Here you are!**

**Twisted Words (): The question I was talking about was the, as you put it, Telly/Obi pairing. The reason I'm doing a chapter every three days now is because I don't want to get to caught up to what I'm writing now (the thirty-first chapter of Episode VIII). I have about half of Episode VII typed up and will probably begin typing VIII soon, it's just that VIII is probably going to be the most in depth of all of them, having, if not more then, fifty chapters. It wasn't my intention to do it that long but as time progressed I just kept getting all these great ideas and there's was so much I want to do for the episode. I should have it finished by the end of the month though (I hope so anyway). I did post the Chapter contents for this story in the first chapter, but during one of the editions I took it out. I can put it back though if you like. In all, this chronicle will have 87 chapters, there being 37 after this, before we move onto to the next chronicle, The Domination of the Sith. Hope that answered all your questions.**

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 6: Grievous on Utapau

Utapau was a sinkhole world in the Utapau system of the Tarabba Sector in the Outer Rim Territories. Orbited by nine moons, Utapau was the adoptive homeworld of the Pau'ans and the Utai, more commonly referred to collectively as the Utapauns. These species lived in the many sinkholes, caused by erosion from an underground sea, that littered the planet's scrub-covered surface. It was on this planet that the Headquarters of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems was located.

General Grievous arrived at the base ten hours after arriving aboard the primary capital ship of the Confederate Navy, the Lucrehulk-class battleship. It that had been waiting in the destruction of the Coruscant space battle aftermath for her.

Once successfully escaping _The Invisible Hand_ in her escape pod she'd flown to the battleship and was disgusted to discover that it was just about to make the jump to lightspeed without her. Once she boarded the Neimoidian Commander started apologizing and saying how happy he was to see her alive for they all had thought she had died or was captured. She quickly silenced him by barking to make haste for Utapau.

Upon arriving aboard her Sheathipede-class shuttle, Arica marched off the ship to be greeted by the entire Leadership Council of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems. The members of the Council were as follows:

Nute Gunray – Viceroy of the Trade Federation

Wat Tambor – Foreman of the Techno Union

San Hill – Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan

Poggle the Lesser – Head of the Geonosian Industries, Archduke of Geonosis

Passel Argente – Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance, Senator of the Fakir Sector

Shu Mai – President of the Commerce Guild

Po Nudo – Head of the Hyper-Communications Cartel, Senator of the Dufilvian Sector

Tikkes – Head of the Quarren Isolation League, Senator of the Calamari Sector

The other members were the General herself, Sidious, and now formerly Count Dooku.

"Welcome General," San Hill greeted. She merely nodded and continued on her way, motioning towards two of her Magna Guards, who began to flank her.

"Uh, General." Shu Mai hesitated.

"Yes?" she asked, continuing on her way and refusing to stop. If the Council fools really wanted to speak with her they'd just have to keep up. They all did so in a brisk walk. "Lord Sidious has commanded to speak with you as soon as you arrived."

"Yes I expected as much," she said continuing on with her stride.

The Council leaders continued to follow her.

"Where is Count Dooku?" Rune Haako, Aide and Confidential Secretary to Viceroy Gunray, asked.

She gave a smirk of satisfaction before answering. "Dead."

"Dead?" the dumbfounded Neimoidian repeated.

"Dead." Arica reaffirmed. She finally stopped and turned to look at her fellow Separatists leaders. They all were sharing the same dumbfounded look as Haako.

"But how? When?" Gunray wanted to know.

Arica smirked. She never liked Gunray all that much and the feeling was mutual. Her Magna Droid bodyguards and the electrostaffs they wielded were made through the Trade Federation and he was always complaining about how she didn't need the droids or staffs. He said she was simply using them as a way to bankrupt the Trade Federation. Arica had scoffed at this saying, "You don't need me to bankrupt your stupid Federation Gunray. You do it yourself with all those luxury gowns you buy yourself and all those stupid battle droids your company makes."

"The when," Arica finally said to Gunray's questions, "would be a few hours ago and the how would be by Anakin Skywalker."

She let this information sink in a few moments before she continued. "And if I'm not mistaken that now makes me the new Head of State of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems. After all Lord Sidious did say that should anything happen to Dooku the Council leadership would than fall to me and if anything should happen to me the Council would fall to Gunray."

At Gunray's look of glee she added, "But that Viceroy I'm so sorry to say, is a day that will never happen." She laughed nastily, while Gunray scowled, and turned tail, strutting off to the communications center.

After hitting a few buttons to start the transmission a large holograph of Darth Sidious appeared. Arica instantly bowed, for he was the only person she showed any sort of reverence to.

"Yes Lord Sidious."

"General Grievous," he greeted. "I suggest you move the Separatists leaders to Mustafar."

Arica once again bowed. "It will be done my lord."

"The end of the war is near Arica. Everything is going exactly as planned."

Arica smirked. "Including the lose of Count Dooku?"

Although most of his Sith hood covered his face Arica could hear the smirk in his voice. "His death was a necessary lose. Soon I will have a new apprentice. One far younger, and more powerful."

"One perhaps by the name of Anakin Skywalker," Arica cackled.

Sidious let out a slight cackle. "But of course my dear General. But of course."


	52. Revelations of the Sith

**Author's Note: For those of you who read the ROTS novel, you'll recognize this chapter, though it's been slightly altered. As for those who didn't read the novel, sit back and enjoy the new material. ****I doubt anyone noticed, but the original chapter listed for 7 was 'A Humorous break from the War'. After reading it again this morning though, I deleted it. There was no real reason for it at all. On the contrary, it was a bit stupid. Because of that there are only 42 chapters in this episode now. The contents were changed in this episode's first chapter and I also added a Dramatis Personae. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a profile list of all the characters that make an appearance in this episode.**

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 7: Revelations of the Sith

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been in his room meditating when he received a comm call from Master Windu asking to speak with him in his quarters. Getting up from the cross-legged position he'd been sitting in on the floor he proceeded to leave his quarters. Glancing down the hall at Anakin's own quarters told him his former Padawan still wasn't in the Temple.

_But where could he be?_ Obi-Wan wondered. He was taking the day off, the transmission Anakin had sent him said, but taking the day off how? And where? He lives at the Temple. He had no other home or residence. Than the thought of Padme struck him. That's probably where he was. This disturbed him a great deal. No offense against the Naboo Senator of course, but Anakin's infatuation of her obviously still existed.

_But Antellica lives there too, so it's not like they're at Padme's mansion completely alone._

And it was that thought that comforted him. If anything were going between the two of them Antellica would know and say something about it.

Obi-Wan was now outside Master Windu's quarters. Giving a gentle knock he heard the Master tell him to come in and so did so.

Mace Windu was in the same position on the floor that Obi-Wan had been in merely minutes before. He was cross-legged and appeared to be in deep meditation. Obi-Wan didn't want to disturb him but was rather confused as to why he was here. Clearing his throat slightly he spoke. "You wanted to speak with me."

The darker Master opened his eyes slightly and gestured towards the empty spot in front of him. Obi-Wan nodded and sat down in it. Another moment of silence went by before Windu finally spoke, giving a sigh as he did so. "It's Anakin. I don't like his relationship with Palpatine."

Obi-Wan sighed warily. "We've had this conversation before."

"There is something between them. Something new. I could see it in the Force." Mace's voice was flat and grim. "It felt powerful. And incredibly dangerous."

Obi-Wan spread his hands before him. "I trust Anakin with my life."

"I know you do. I only wish we could trust the Chancellor with Anakin's."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, frowning. "Palpatine's policies are…sometimes questionable. But he dotes on Anakin like a kindly old uncle on his favorite nephew."

Mace stared out a distant window. "The Chancellor loves power. If he has any other passion, I have not seen it."

Obi-Wan shook his head with a trace of disbelief. "I recall that not so long ago, you were something of an admirer of his."

"Things," Mace said grimly, "change."

Following his gaze out the window Obi-Wan saw various landscapes with smoldering wreckage where tall buildings once stood. And the temple was now filled with memories of so many, many Jedi who would never return from this war. Obi-Wan could not disagree.

After a moment, he said, "What would you have me do?"

"I am not certain. You know my power; I cannot always interpret what I've seen. Be alert. Be mindful of Anakin, and be careful of Palpatine. He is not to be trusted, and his influence on Anakin is dangerous."

"But Anakin is the Chosen One-"

"All the more reason to fear an outsider's influence. We have circumstantial evidence that traces Sidious to Palpatine's inner circle."

Suddenly Obi-Wan had difficulty breathing. "Are you certain?"

Mace shook his head. "Nothing is certain. But this raid-the capture of Palpatine had to be an inside job. And the timing…we were closing in on him, Master Kenobi. The information you and Anakin had discovered-we had traced the Sith Lord to an abandoned factory in The Works, not far from where Anakin landed the cruiser. When the attack began, we were tracking him through the down level tunnels."

Mace stared out the other side window that gave a clear, distant view of a vast residential complex that dominated the skyline to the west. "The trail led to the sub-basement of Five Hundred Republica."

Five Hundred Republica was the most exclusive address on the planet, with the exception of the _Amidala Mansion_. That was much larger, but it only housed two inhabitants. Obi-Wan never did quite understand why Padme needed such a large home. There was nothing wrong with her old apartment, but she was wealthy after all. Five Hundred Republica, her old address, was a very elite apartment building. Its inhabitants included only the incredibly wealthy or the incredibly powerful, from Raith Siener of the Sienar Systems to Palpatine himself. Obi-Wan could only say, "Oh."

"We have to face the possibility-the probability that what Dooku told you on Geonosis was actually true. That the Senate is under the influence-under the control-of Darth Sidious. That it has been for years."

"Do you-" Obi-Wan had to swallow before he could go on. "Do you have any suspects?"

"Too many. All we know of Sidious is that he's bipedal, of roughly human conformation. Sate Pestage springs to mind. I wouldn't rule out Mas Amedda, either. The Sith Lord might even be hiding among the Red Guards. There's no way to know."

"Who handling the questioning?" Obi-Wan asked. "I'd be happy to sit in; my perceptions are not so refined as some, but-"

Mace shook his head. "Interrogate the Supreme Chancellor's personal aides? Impossible."

"But-"

"Palpatine would never allow it. Though he hasn't said so…"

Mace stared out the window.

"…I'm not sure he even believes the Sith exist."

Obi-Wan blinked. "But-how can he-"

"Look at it from his point of view: the only real evidence we have is Dooku's word. And he's dead now."

"The Sith Lord on Naboo-the Zabrak who killed Qui-Gon-"

Mace shrugged. "Destroyed. As you know." He shook his head. "Relations with the Chancellor's Office are…difficult. I feel he has lost his trust in the Jedi; I've certainly lost my trust in him."

"But he doesn't have the authority to interfere with a Jedi investigation…" Obi-Wan frowned, suddenly uncertain. "Does he?"

"The Senate has surrendered so much power, it's hard to say where his authority stops."

"It's that bad?"

Mace's jaw locked. "The only reason Palpatine's not a suspect is because he already rules the galaxy."

"But we are closer than we have ever been to rooting out the Sith," Obi-Wan said slowly. "That can only be good news. I would think that Anakin's friendship with Palpatine, and Antellica's for that matter, could be use to us in this-they both have the kind of access to Palpatine that other Jedi might only dream of. Their friendship is an asset, not a danger."

"You can't tell him, or Antellica for that matter."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Of the whole Council, only Yoda and myself know how deep this actually goes. And now you. I have decided to share this with you because you are in the best situation to watch Anakin. Watch him. Nothing more."

"We-" Obi-Wan shook his head helplessly. "We don't keep secrets from each other."

"You must keep this one. Skywalker is arguably the most powerful Jedi alive, and he is still getting stronger. But he is not stable. You know it. We all do. It is why he cannot be given real Mastership. We must keep him off the Council, despite his extraordinary gifts. And Jedi prophecy…is not absolute. The less he has to do with Palpatine, the better."

"But surely-" Obi-Wan stopped himself. He thought of how many times Anakin had violated orders. He thought of how unflinchingly loyal Anakin was to anyone he considered a friend. He thought of the danger Palpatine faced unknowingly, with a Sith Lord among his advisors…

Master Windu was right. This was a secret Anakin could not be trusted to keep.

"What can I tell him?"

"Tell him nothing. I sense the dark side around him."

"And Antellica?"

"She's too young. I wouldn't want to get her involved. What with her sister and all. The dark side is around them both, Anakin and Palpatine. Though it isn't around Antellica, but than she isn't Force sensitive."

"And the Chancellor is?"

"No, but all the same, it's still around him."

"As it is around us all," Obi-Wan reminded him. "The dark side touches all of us, Master Windu. Even you."

"I know that too well Obi-Wan." For a second Obi-Wan saw something raw and haunted in the Korun Master's eyes. Mace turned away. "It is possible that we may have too…move against Palpatine."

"Move against?"

"If he is truly under the control of the Sith Lord, it may be the only way."

Obi-Wan's whole body went numb. This didn't seem real. It was not possible that he was actually having this conversation.

"You haven't been here Obi-Wan." Mace stared bleakly down at his hands. "You've been off fighting the war in the Outer Rim. You don't know what it's been like, dealing with all the petty squabbles and special interests and greedy, grasping fools in the Senate, and Palpatine's constant, cynical, ruthless maneuvering for power-he craves away chucks of our freedom and bandages the wounds with tiny scarps of security. And for what? Look at this planet, Obi-Wan! We have given up so much freedom-how secure do we look?"

Obi-Wan's heart clenched. This was not the Mace Windu he knew and admired; it was as though the darkness in the Force was so much thicker here on Coruscant that it had breathed poison into Mace's spirit-and perhaps was even breeding suspicion and dissension among the members of the Jedi Council.

The greatest danger from the darkness outside came when Jedi fed it with darkness within.

He had feared he might find matters had deteriorated when he returned to Coruscant and to the Temple; not even in his darkest dreams had he thought it would get this bad.

"Master Windu-Mace. We'll go to Yoda together," he said firmly. "And among the three of us we'll work something out. We will. You'll see."

"It may be too late already."

"It may be. And it may not be. We can only do what we can do, Mace. A very, very wise Jedi once said to me, 'We don't have to win. All we have to do is fight.'"

Some of the lines erased themselves from the Korun Master's face than, and when he met Obi-Wan's eye there was a quirk at the corner of his mouth that might someday develop into a smile-a tired, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I seem," he said slowly, "to have forgotten that particular Jedi. Thank you for reminding me."

"It was the least I could do," Obi-Wan said lightly, but a sad weight had gathered on his chest.

_Things change indeed._


	53. Family Matters

**Author's Note: What do you know, a chapter a day early! I just finished writing a long chapter today and am about to start the next, but decided to give you guys another chapter sooner then tomorrow. You won't mind of course. Anyway, this one's a mixture of new and original material. It gets a bit interesting towards the middle, concerning a question Anakin asks Padme about meeting her family. Enjoy!**

**I can't believe I forgot to do the review responses for the last chapter. Well, here's to make up for 'em:**

**Chapter 51**

**Arsenal: Your question was already answered when I replied to you.**

**Twisted Words (): I'm not entirely sure why I took the chapters down. Anyway I put them back up, which means that I took the ROTS contents down. You can look forward to more Obi/Telly chapters as the story goes on.**

**Sica Meni: The future's interesting I'll tell you that much. Very interesting.**

**Chapter 52**

**Twisted Words (): I know what you mean. I remember when I first read it; it was so 'Hello, open your eyes! They're one in the same!'**

**Arsenal: I'm a little confused about what you meant concerning the person I mentioned in the chapter's AN, unless you mean the Dramatis Personae. I added that to Chapter 46. As I said it's a list of the characters that make an appearance in the episode.**

**You'd be surprised how large some rich people have their homes. It's pathetic most of time since they really won't be using all the space. They just have it to say they do and throw their money away. (Eye roll).**

**I was a little surprised about the slight darkness Mace's character seems to have too. I find it quite intriguing though. And the biped thing was, yes, hilarious. You'll be seeing a few more chapters with the Council concerning Anakin, Sidious, and Palpatine. They're interesting to read.**

**That's great about all the traveling you do; what with my parent's electronics business it doesn't seem like we'll be going anywhere this summer. But that's okay. I can occupy myself with writing.**

**G-Anakin 13: The Order Sixty-six scenes were sad, but it's kind of necessary to go into a good amount of detail concerning them. Here's hoping they won't be too bad for you.**

**Sica Meni: There are elements of the novel that are nice, but there are other parts that were just so...**

**Shockingly none of Yoda's scenes on Kashyyyk is in it. Plus the Jedi Purge during Order Sixty-six is only mentioned briefly. On top of that, it was all the more disappointing that not much detail went into Anakin and Obi-Wan's fateful duel. Padme's birthing and death scene is also a lot better done in the film. But besides that it was fine.

* * *

****_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 8: Family Matters

When Padme and Anakin finally arrived back at her house after making a pit stop halfway there to have lunch, she went to her room to go change while Anakin made moves to follow her. Being that she knew his intention she faked a moan of pain and clutched at her stomach.

"Padme, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no my stomach hurts," she moaned. "I think it's because the baby just kicked. Oh Anakin, I'm sorry but I don't feel like doing anything."

"I understand Padme. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can make me a cup of tea. That always helps when I have a stomach ache."

"Okay." Heran off towards the kitchen and Padme went in her room to change in peace. She changed into a lovely silver-purple nightgown that could pass for a dress. It came down to her ankles and she wore jeweled silver slippers to go with it. She took her hair out of the buns she'd had them in and let it flow down. As she exited her room, Anakin came running with the cup of tea. As a mean joke Padme casually raised her hand to her hair to scratch it while secretly using the Force to have Anakin spill the cup of tea all over the floor in front of her.

"Oh no." Anakin quickly bent down to pick up the cup and looked down at the stain. "I am so sorry. How clumsy of me."

Padme held back a snort. "Well it's all right I suppose, but there is a policy in this house: 'You make the mess, you clean it up.' I think there might be some carpet cleaner in the cabinet under the sink in the kitchen."

Anakin nodded before running off again. He returned a few minutes later with the carpet cleaner and another cup of tea. Padme graciously thanked Anakin for the tea and kept him company while he cleaned up the rug. Afterwards, when Anakin went back downstairs to put away the rug cleaner and now empty cup of tea, Padme went back into her room to collect her brush before going out to stand on the balcony porch not far from her room. As she'd thought so many times Coruscant was most lovely and beautiful at night with all its skyscrapers decorated with small flickering lights. As she proceeded to bring her brush up to her hair she felt Anakin's presence return but made no move to acknowledge him. For the few moments thatshe brushed her hair, she felt Anakin's eyes on her, taking in all her beauty. Eventually shedecided to break this silence.

"Anakin I wanna have our baby back home on Naboo. We can go to my Lake Country Mansion where no one will know. Where we can be safe." She turned to face him, idly playing with her hair. "I can go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."

Anakin meanwhile was gazing upon her with a hopelessly in love look on his face and drinking in her every word. Another moment of silence went by before he spoke. "You're so beautiful."

Padme held back an eye roll and lectured herself mentally. _You must act like the loving, caring wife that Anakin thinks you are._

She plastered what she hoped to be a genuine smile on her face as she replied, "It's only because I'm so in love."

"No," Anakin said with a laugh. "No, it's because I'm so in love with you."

Padme put a mock-concerned look on her face. "So love has blinded you?" she asked a bit more slyly than she intended. Anakin didn't seem to notice for he was chuckling. "Well that's not exactly what I meant."

Padme smiled a smile/smirk. "But it's probably true."

Anakin merely smiled as he came over to her with a hug and than a kiss. Padme however quickly broke away.

"You idiot Anakin," she hissed at him. "We are outside in broad daylight. Okay, so maybe not broad daylight," she added at Anakin's raised eyebrow. "But the point is there are dozens of vehicles riding by who could easily see us."

Anakin broke away, nodding his head. "Yeah I know."

"If you know try and show a little more common sense next time."

"All right, all right," Anakin said with a wave of a hand. He than looked down at her middle section and Padme, thinking he was looking at her stomach said, "I'm five months along that's why I look so big."

"Huh? What? Oh." Anakin looked dazed and confused.

"You weren't looking at my stomach?" Padme asked, also confused.

He shook his head no and gently grabbed her arms, pointing to the lightsaber wounds from yesterday. "What's this? How did you get these wounds?"

Shrugging, she proceeded to tell him of yesterday's events minus the part of her slaughtering Jedi. He grew angrier and angrier as she continued, so by the time she was finished he was livid.

"How dare she?" Anakin snarled. "How dare she hurt my angel?" He took her into his arms, holding her protectively tight and Padme had to continue fighting back disgust.

"And to think I could've hurt her for what she did to you." Anakin angrily continued. "I saw her just earlier today and there I was trying to be nice to her. How she dares? How she dares?"

"It really is all right Anakin," Padme said trying to calm him down. "They're just little cuts. Nothing major."

"That's not the point," Anakin hollered. "You brought her and Antellica in off the streets out of the goodness of your heart. Treated her like a little sister and now this is the way she thanks you, by slicing your arms to pieces."

"Pieces?" Padme repeated with an amused smirk. "Oh honestly Anakin, they're just little cuts. Here look," she placed her arms out so the cuts were clearly visible. Anakin looked. "Does it look to you that my arms are in pieces?"

Anakin slowly smiled and chuckled slightly. "No. No of course not."

"Come here." Padme opened her arms and Anakin excepted the embrace. They hugged a few moments before breaking apart.

"Feel better?" Padme asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry I got so worked up Padme, I just- I don't know. Arica used to be such a nice girl. I think if someone told me three years ago that she'd end up going around slaughtering countless innocents and Jedi just for the fun of it, I would've told them they needed their head examined. Do you realize that she's now slaughtered a total of one thousand, two hundred, and sixty-three Jedi personally within the past two years, and that doesn't count the amount of Jedi she's had slaughtered by that droid army of hers. There are now only about a thousand Jedi left in the entire galaxy."

"Anakin, Anakin," Padme said patting his arm, "let's not talk about Arica. That's all the people in the Senate ever want to talk about and after a while,not to be rude, but it gets old."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bore you Padme," Anakin said smiling his signature-charming smile. Padme once again laughed and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Let's go inside. It's getting a bit chilly out here."

"Yeah," Anakin commented in agreement and they went in.

As they made their way downstairs Anakin spoke of something that actually shocked Padme.

"I don't think you've ever told me about your parents before Padme. Or any of your other family for that matter."

Padme stopped in the middle of the stairs and slowly turned to face him. She simply looked at him a few moments, her face unreadable. Anakin however began to look concerned. "Padme, are you okay?"

She continued to simply look at him a few more moments before responding in deadly calm voice. "It's not something I like talking about Anakin. Do not ever bring up the subject again."

She turned away from him and continued down the stairs with him following close behind. "I'm sorry. I was just curious that's all."

"Well don't be," Padme bit back.

They descended the rest of the stairs in silence and Padme made towards the kitchen when Anakin said something else, stopping her once more.

"Will I ever get to meet them?"

She once again slowly turned around to face him. "I'm not sure. Perhaps one day. After the war," she said a bit distantly.

Anakin nodded and looked ready to say something else when Padme cut him off. "Listen Anakin, there are things about my family that if certain people knew about them…well let's just say they'd properly want to hurt them in some sort of way."

At Anakin's confused look Padme was about to say, "Listen Anakin don't worry about it," when suddenly the front door flew open and in came…

"Antellica darling!" Padme exclaimed in delight as she ran over towards her. "You're here! Finally!"

"Hello Padme!" she called with equal delight, and after putting down the bags of stuff she was carrying,met Padme halfway and they embraced. Once breaking apart Padme sniffed. "What's that delicious smell?"

"Dinner," Antellica responded, and when Padme looked down she saw that some of the bags Antellica had been carrying were takeout.

"Oh good, I don't have to make dinner," Padme said bending down to pick up the bags.

"Padme?" Antellica suddenly asked.

Padme stood back up holding the bags. "Yes?"

Antellica wordlessly pointed to her stomach and than kept looking from her face to her stomach again. "You, you're not?" she asked in obvious shock.

"Yep Antellica. That's right," Anakin said, coming up behind Padme and putting his arm around her proudly. "I'm going to be a daddy. Isn't that so exciting Antellica?"

Antellica seemed to hesitate a moment, but than shook her head as if clearing it and smiled. "Yes, of course Anakin. Of course it's exciting. Well I'm glad I bought this food than. We can celebrate while eating."

The three of them made their way into the dining room and they proceeded to dig into their food while busying themselves with conversation.

Halfway through eating when Anakin got up to go to the fresher Antellica quickly turned to Padme confused and worried. "Padme I didn't know this was supposed to happen."

"It wasn't," Padme replied knowing full well what Antellica was talking about.

"And Sidious, what did he say? Does he even know?" Antellica asked.

"Oh of course he knows. He's the first person I told."

"And?"

Padme snorted. "He applauds the idea."

"And you, you don't want it do you?"

"No I don't want them at all. I wanted to kill them but no."

"Them? What do you mean them?" Antellica asked in an awing whisper. "Surely you're not carrying-"

"Twins yes," Padme finished for her. "A boy and a girl."

Antellica gasped in, Padme couldn't figure out which, shock or awe; probably a bit of both. "Wow. Twins…like me and Arica."

"Yes."

Anakin was now coming back in the room so they both continued the conversation, minus the twins' part and in higher voices, as to not have Anakin suspicious.

"But how are you going to keep something like this a secret?" Antellica asked as Anakin grabbed another meat. "I mean you must be pretty far along already."

"Yes," Padme nodded. "Five months to be exact. Well I happened to have bought a variety of very loose fitting clothes so…" she trailed off noticing Anakin intently watching her with a smile. She smiled back before adding to Antellica in thought, _"I can also use the dark side to cloak my pregnancy as well."_

Antellica nodded her head, telling Padme she'd heard her. Anakin of course naturally assumed she was nodding because of what Padme just said out loud.

"Yeah we're gonna try not to worry about it all that much now," Anakin said, now bunching on a biscuit. Padme and Antellica both nodded.

After a few more hours of ideal chit chat in which time Antellica and Anakin told Padme about some of their missions the three of them all bid each other good night and went to bed.


	54. The Vision

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the late update, site problems concerning uploading; not my fault. It's funny actually, last time I gave you an update one day earlier; this time it's one day late. Okay, so not as much new material as some of you may have hoped, and not as long either, but I promise after this things start picking up a bit. Especially in the next chapter between Mace, Obi-Wan, and Yoda. Thanks once again to G-Anakin 13 and Sica Meni for your lovely reviews.**

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 9: The Vision

In the topmost level of Five Hundred Republica, Darth Sidious was sitting up in bed meditating in thought. Now that his test of Anakin had succeeded with him killing Count Dooku all that was left was the seduction of the Chosen One to the dark side. Now, after countless years of planning, it was all finally going to come to pass. Sidious had a surefire plan to get him to turn. Being that his daughter, Anakin's wife, was now pregnant with, unbeknownst to Anakin, his children, Anakin would be even more concerned about Padme's well being.

_What a perfect tool to manipulate,_ Sidious thought with a cackle. _Well now, let us show his precious Padme in suffering and pain. Screaming for him, but him never coming. And eventually dying in childbirth…

* * *

_Padme suddenly woke with a start a few hours after falling asleep. When she looked over at Anakin's side of the bed she saw that he wasn't there. Glancing up showed her that he was now exiting the room while putting on his bathrobe. Padme got up and, after cloaking her presence, followed softly after him.

Exiting the room, she saw that Anakin was sitting on the edge of one of the sofas in the sitting room down the hall. She sensed turmoil, suffering, and fear coming from him.

That's odd. Those are the same feelings he had around the time he had visions- 

"_-of his mother in suffering and pain,"_ Sidious finished for her.

Padme rolled her eyes. _"__Keep out of my mind Sidious and go to sleep."_

Sidious gave a mental shrug. _"If you insist my dear, but don't be too surprised if Anakin tells you about a dream he had with you dying in childbirth."_

Padme smirked. _"So that's how you intend on luring him in? Very clever."_

She heard Sidious cackling before he cut the connection.

Still keeping her presence cloaked, Padme approached Anakin very softly. He had his back to her and when she got right behind him she saw that he was intently gazing at the small water foundation that was in the center of the room. Padme thought it was interesting how Anakin was always fascinated with water. But coming from a desert planet that was to expected; water was a very rare thing there.

Uncloaking her presence she gently reached out her hand and placed it on Anakin's shoulder. To Padme's amusement and satisfaction, Anakin jumped at her touch and whipped around to face her.

"Padme! I didn't sense or hear you come in!"

Padme simply smiled. "What's bothering you?" she asked softly.

He shook his head with a smile. "Nothing." He than glanced down at the necklace she was wearing. It was the porse snippet of japor he had given her all those years ago when they first met. She now wore it on a silver chain. He smiled when he saw it and took it into his hands.

"I remember when I gave this to you," he whispered, obviously trying to change the subject, but Padme wouldn't have any of that. She sighed. "How long is it going to take for you to be honest with me?"

Anakin sighed deeply and dropped the japor in defeat. "It was a dream."

"Bad?"

Anakin nodded. "Like the ones I used to have about my mother, right before she died."

"And?" Padme pressed.

He turned to look at her, a bit torn. "And it was about you."

Padme nodded. "Tell me."

He sighed and got up turning his back to her. "It was only a dream."

"Well tell me anyway. I'm interested."

He paused a moment before turning back to her. "You die in childbirth."

"And the baby?" Padme asked clutching her stomach.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know."

"It was only a dream. A metaphor perhaps," Padme said not caring or worrying about it.

Anakin however didn't look convinced. "I won't let this one become real."

Padme shook her head again. "This baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will allow me to continue serving in the Senate. And if the Council discovers you're the father you'll be expelled."

"I know. I know." Anakin said silencing her with a raised hand.

_I wonder how he'll take this approach?_

"Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?"

To Padme's slight surprise, Anakin's face darkened. "We don't need any of his help." He stated just as darkly. When he spoke next he lightened his tone and facial expression.

"Our baby is a blessing and that's all I'm concerned about right now, all right?"

Padme nodded.

"We will try and keep this a secret for as long as possible," he added.

Padme nodded once more and Anakin embraced her. They than went back to bed.


	55. Masters

**Author's Note: Here's to let you all know that I made several changes to the Prelude at the beginning of the story. Not just editorial changes, but a change to the story line and character name. But don't worry, it doesn't mess up with what you're reading now. It mainly effects what I'll be writing in the future. I just finished writing Episode VIII and will begin IX later on today. Plus I'm in the planning stages of X, XI, and XII right now. While planning X, there were two elements I wanted to change in the Prelude that tie in with that episode. A Dramatis Personae of Episode I was also added to Chapter 2, and some geographical information about Tatooine was added to the beginning of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 and 5 were also edited. Many of you might wonder why I do so much editing to my story. Well, that's just the way I am. I'm always striving to get better and better, but I see no reason to edit it again after the editorial I'm doing now.**

**Readers of the novel will recognize this chapter, though it has a few slight changes to it.**

**Responses to Chapter 54's reviews:**

**G-Anakin 13-Thank you, I try to make it as realistic as possible.**

**Sica Meni-Thanks and here you go!**

**Twisted Words-You don't have to review every chapter. This one's much longer and interesting.**

**David Fishwick-I didn't quite get your question, 'Does that she becomes Lord Vader's wife something?' I assume you're talking about Arica? Either leave another review or ask me directly from my profile page. I'll gladly answer the question; I just need to understand it clearly. Welcome to the story and I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 10: Masters

Obi-Wan sat beside Mace Windu while they watched Yoda scan the report. Here in Yoda's simple living space within the Jedi Temple, every softly curved pod chair and knurled organiform table hummed with gentle, comforting power: the same warm strength that Obi-Wan remembered enfolding him even as an infant. These chambers had been Yoda's home for more than eight hundred years. Everything within them echoed with the harmonic resonance of Yoda's calm wisdom, tuned through centuries of his touch. To sit within Yoda's chambers was to inhale serenity; to Obi-Wan, this was a great gift in these troubled times.

But when Yoda looked at them through the translucent shimmer of the holoprojected report on the contents of the latest amendment to the Security Act, his eyes were anything but calm: they had gone narrow and cold, and his ears had flattened back along his skull.

"This report-from where does it come?"

"The Jedi still have friends in the Senate," Mace Windu replied in his grim monotone, "for now."

"When presented this amendment is, passed it will be?"

Mace nodded. "My source expects passage by acclamation. Overwhelming passage. Perhaps as early as this afternoon."

"The Chancellor's goal in this, unclear to me it is," Yoda said slowly. "Through nominally in command of the Council, the Senate may place him, the Jedi he cannot control. Moral, our authority has been; much more than merely legal. Simply follow orders, Jedi do not!"

"I don't think he intends to control the Jedi," Mace said. "By placing the Jedi Council under the control of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, this amendment will give him the constitutional authority to disband the Order itself."

"Surely you cannot believe this is his intention."

"His intention?" Mace said darkly. "Perhaps not. But his intentions are irrelevant; all that matters now is the intent of the Sith Lord who has our government in his grip. And the Jedi Order may be all that stands between him and galactic domination. What do you think he will do?"

"Authority to disband the Jedi, the Senate would never grant."

"The Senate will vote to grant exactly that. This afternoon."

"The implications of this, they must not comprehend!"

"It no longer matters what they comprehend," Mace said. "They know where the power is."

"But even disbanded, even without legal authority, still Jedi we would be. Jedi Knights served the Force long before there was a Galactic Republic, and serve it we will when this Republic is but dust."

"Master Yoda, that day may be coming sooner than any of us think. That day may be today." Mace shot a frustrated look at Obi-Wan, who picked up his cue smoothly.

"We don't know what the Sith Lord's plans may be," Obi-Wan said, "but we can be certain that Palpatine is not to be trusted. Not anymore. This draft resolution is not the product of some overzealous Senator; we may be sure Palpatine wrote it himself and passed it along to someone he controls-to make it look like the Senate is once more 'forcing him to reluctantly accept extra powers in the name of security.' We are afraid that they will continue to do so until one day he's 'forced to reluctantly accept dictatorship for life."

"I am convinced this is the next step in a plot aimed directly at the heart of the Jedi," Mace said. "This is a move toward our destruction. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan added, "As it has surrounded and cloaked the Separatists since even before the war began. If the Chancellor is being influenced through the dark side, this whole war may have been, from the beginning, a plot by the Sith to destroy the Jedi Order."

"Speculation!" Yoda thumped the floor with his gimmer stick, making his hover chair bob gently. "On theories such as these we cannot rely. Proof we need. Proof!"

"Proof may be a luxury we cannot afford." A dangerous light had entered Mace Windu's eyes. "We must be ready to act."

"Act?" Obi-Wan asked mildly.

"He cannot be allowed to move against the Order. He cannot be allowed to prolong the war needlessly. Too many Jedi have died already. He is dismantling the Republic itself! I have seen life outside the Republic; so have you Obi-Wan. Slavery. Torture. Endless war."

Mace's face darkened with the same distant, haunted shadow Obi-Wan had seen him wear the day before. "I have seen it in Nar Shaddaa, and I saw it on Haruun Kal. I saw what it did to Depa, and to Sora Bulq. Whatever its flaws, the Republic is our sole hope for justice, and for peace. It is our only defense against the dark. Palpatine may be about to do what the Separatists cannot: bring down the Republic. If he tries, he must be removed from office."

"Removed?" Obi-Wan asked. "You mean, arrested?"

"The Republic is civilization. It's the only one we have." Mace looked deeply into Yoda's eyes and into Obi-Wan's, and Obi-Wan could feel the heat in the Korun Master's gaze. "We must be prepared for radical action. It is our duty."

"But," Obi-Wan protested numbly, "you're talking about treason…"

"I'm not afraid of words, Obi-Wan! If it's treason than so be it. I would do this right now, if I had the Council's support. The real treason," Mace said, "would be failure to act."

"Such an act, destroy the Jedi Order it could," Yoda said. "Lost the trust of the public, we have already-"

"No disrespect Master Yoda," Mace interrupted, "but that's a politician's argument. We can't let public opinion stop us from doing what's right."

"Convinced it is right, I am not," Yoda said severely. "Working behind the scenes we should be, to uncover Lord Sidious! To move against Palpatine while the Sith still exist-this may be part of the Sith plan itself, to turn the Senate and the public against the Jedi! So that we are not only disbanded, but outlawed."

Mace was halfway out of his pod. "To wait gives this Sith the advantage-"

"Have the advantage already, they do!" Yoda jabbed at him with his gimmer stick. "Increase their advantage we will, if in haste we act!"

"Masters, Masters, please," Obi-Wan said. He looked from one to the other and inclined his head respectfully. "Perhaps there is a middle way."

"Ah of course: Kenobi the Negotiator." Mace Windu settled back into his sitting pod. "I should have guessed. This is why you asked for this meeting isn't it? To meditate our differences. If you can."

"So sure of your skills you are?" Yoda folded his fists around the head of his stick. "Easy to negotiate, this matter is not!"

Obi-Wan kept his head down. "It seems to me," he said carefully, "that Palpatine himself has given us an opening. He has said-both to you, Master Windu, and in the HoloNet address he gave following his rescue-that General Grievous is the true obstacle to peace. Let us forget about the rest of the Separatist leadership, for now. Let Nute Gunray and San Hill and the rest run wherever they like, while we put available Jedi and all our agents-the whole Republic Intelligence, if we can-to work on locating Grievous herself. This will force the hand of the Sith Lord; he will know that Grievous cannot elude our full efforts for long, once we devote ourselves exclusively to her capture. It will draw Sidious out; he will have to make some sort of move, if he wishes the war to continue."

"If?" Mace said. "The war has been a Sith operation from the beginning, with Dooku on one side and Sidious on the other-it has been a plot aimed at us. At the Jedi. To bleed us dry of our youngest and best. To make us into something we were never intended to be."

He shook his head bitterly. "I had the truth in my hands years ago-back on Haruun Kal, in the first months of the war. I had it, but I did not understand how right I was."

"Seen glimpses of this truth, we all have," Yoda said sadly. "Our arrogance it is, which has stopped us from fully opening our eyes."

"Until now," Obi-Wan put in gently. "We understand now the goal of the Sith Lord, we know his tactics, and we know where to look for him. His actions will reveal him. He cannot escape us. He will not escape us."

Yoda and Mace frowned at each other for a long moment then both of them turned to Obi-Wan and inclined their heads in the mirrors of his respectful bow.

"Seen to the heart of the matter, young Kenobi has."

Mace nodded. "Yoda and I will remain on Coruscant, monitoring Palpatine's advisors and lackeys; we'll move against Sidious the instant he is revealed. But who will capture Grievous? She is more than a match for most Jedi."

"We'll worry about that once we find her," Obi-Wan said. A slight, wistful smile crept over his face. "If I listen hard enough, I can almost hear Qui-Gon reminding me that _'until the possible becomes actual, it is only a distraction.'"_


	56. The Chancellor's Request

**Author's Note: A combination of new and old material, but the cool thing about this is that it's one of the first chapter's you see in Anakin's point of view (though it starts in Antellica's).**

**Chapter 55's responses:**

**G-Anakin 13: Nah, Obi and Yoda will be the only ones.**

**Sica Meni: I forgot that line was in 'A Cinderella Story', but it's been a while since I watched it. Thanks for pointing the error out. I'll have to change it.**

**Frost: First off, welcome to the story, now for your questions...  
Anakin naturally thinks that after he turns to save Padme (eye roll, she doesn't need to be saved!), and the twins are born they'll go on living life happily ever after with no worries whatsoever. Reality Check! Boy, does Padme give him a rude awakening. I won't give away too much, but it's very anguishy. You feel bad for him in that chapter. As for the Arica and Padme matter, he loves Padme, but likes Arica as a friend. He thinks her crush on him is cute, but... as time goes on, it kinda of does come between his and Padme's marriage (something Arica does on purpose out of her hatred of Padme). But this takes place after the war ends.

* * *

**

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 11: The Chancellor's Request

Antellica got up the next morning just as the sun was rising, so by the time she left the house and headed for the Jedi Temple a good fifteen minutes later the sun was now shining quite brightly. She wasn't going to wait for Anakin, for she doubted he was even going to come to the morning report. He didn't seem all that interested when she told him about it the night before. So naturally she was surprised upon walking up the Temple stairs a good while later and seeing Anakin running up past her.

"Anakin!" she called. He whipped around, nearly tripping in the process. "Oh Antellica. It's you."

Antellica rolled her eyes. "Who else would be calling you?"

"Right. Well I'll see you later." And without another word he ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

Antellica shrugged. _That was odd.

* * *

_

As Anakin ran the rest of the way up the stairs he let out a sigh of relief. That had been too close. For a moment there he thought he was caught. Being that he had his own quarters inside the Temple now that he was no longer Obi-Wan's Padawan, he didn't have to worry about sneaking out at night and hoping beyond hope that Obi-Wan was still asleep when he returned the next morning. But Obi-Wan was an early riser. He always had been, and a few times Anakin found himself having to explain to an angry and ticked off Obi-Wan why he wasn't in bed and out in the streets in the middle of the night. But he didn't have to worry about that anymore. The only person who had a key to his quarters was him, and him alone. All the same Obi-Wan was still probably suspicious as to where he really spent his nights out on Coruscant. While Anakin would simply shrug it off saying he was at a nightclub, he was never entirely sure if Obi-Wan believed him or not. All the same he'd get a lecture about being around uncivilized civilians who waste their time dancing on tables and drinking alcohol at clubs.

The reason he'd gotten up so early was to try and make it to his room, which sadly was down the hall from Obi-Wan's, before his former master got to it, banging on the door for him to get up and greet the day. Anakin was usually an early riser as well, but had a tendency to stay in bed a few hours to relax if he could and do some meditating. Those days however didn't come to him anymore. He was always busy doing something in the morning.

When he got to his room, he entered it and found it just the way it was left. It was a moderate size, nice and cozy, but didn't have much in it since after all, Jedi aren't supposed to possess things. As he began to make himself breakfast he started going over the past few days events in his mind:

Returning from Nelvaan and the Outer Rim after being there for five months,

Rescuing the Chancellor,

Arica Grievous escaping,

Crash landing on Coruscant,

Seeing his love-Padme-again,

And discovering he was going to be a father.

That thought made him proud. He loved children and made it a point to visit the younglings from time to time at the Temple. Becoming a parent though is not something he ever expected to happen. Even after he married Padme. He just never thought about it or even considered it, he was always too wrapped up in saving the galaxy and well, being a Jedi.

His happiness though about he and Padme's future child was now a bit stressed. The dream he had last night was what was aggravating him. He just couldn't shake it. How she had screamed for him, begged him to help her, but he never came. He wanted council on this. Someone he could ask advice from.

Obi-Wan?

No, no, not him. Someone else. Somehow Anakin got the idea that Obi-Wan wouldn't be any help. He wasn't last time when he was having dreams of his mother. All Obi-Wan had said was 'Dreams pass in time.' And look at what happened to her. No. He would not let this happen to Padme, because this, like the ones with his mother, was no dream, or metaphor like Padme had tried to say. This was a vision of the future. It was kind of like the one he'd had in the caves on Nelvaan but…different.

On Nelvaan, it'd been of him helping people and then suddenly turning on them. Padme had eventually been taken from him, screaming his name, but he had been unable to help her.

He let all this go through his mind as he ate and decided that even though Obi-Wan hadn't been any help last time maybe he would be this time. So after eating, and cleaning up in the kitchen he exited his room and strolled down the hall to his former quarters, where Obi-Wan still resided.

When Anakin knocked on his former Master's door however he got no reply. Searching within the room with the Force told him Obi-Wan was not in there. He dreaded this because it told him Obi-Wan knew he wasn't in his room. Though Obi-Wan was no longer his Master he still had a tendency to lecture him on occasion. Anakin of course knew he simply did it out of habit, like his calling of Obi-Wan 'Master'. It was out of habit of doing it for twelve years. After all, Anakin had only been a Knight for about a year now.

_But where could he be?_ Anakin queried. A number of possibilities came up:

Cafeteria?

Perhaps, Obi-Wan never cooked for himself or Anakin for that matter when he lived with him because he was horrible cook. Anakin always found it funny that he could handle a lightsaber fine but when it came to an oven he was dreadful.

Another possibility was that he could be with some Council members. Hmm, that sounded about right. Anakin left Obi-Wan's Quarters and took to strolling the Temple.

There was another person he could advice from: Yoda. The small Jedi Master made it common knowledge to all that if ever they needed his help or guidance to come to him for council.

Shrugging, Anakin made for Yoda's Quarters, which was located in the high tower not far from the High Council Chambers. Looking through the see through door showed him that the shades were dimmed and Yoda was meditating. Making to leave, Anakin turned but stopped when he heard the small Jedi's voice.

"Leave do not. Come in you may. Join me you will."

Anakin blinked. The doors had not opened and Yoda had not moved though his voice was as clear as if he was standing right in front of him. Anakin approached the door and it sled upwards. After entering he sat down on the pod across from Yoda and began to meditate as well. The next few minutes were spent in silence, with each of the rooms' occupants in deep meditation. The silence was eventually broken however by Yoda's voice.

"Premonitions…premonitions…hmm…" the green Jedi spoke thoughtfully. "These visions you have?"

Anakin didn't even ask how Yoda knew about his visions, he just proceeded to answer the question. "They are of pain…suffering…death."

Yoda nodded. "Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?"

Anakin choose his words carefully. "Someone."

"Close to you?" Yoda pressed.

_Fine, let the frog think I'm talking about Obi-Wan or Antellica._ "Yes."

"Careful you must be when sensing the future Anakin," Yoda cautioned. "The fear of loose is a path to the dark side."

"I won't let these visions become true Master Yoda." Anakin defiantly stated.

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is."

Anakin inwardly sighed at Yoda's lecturing. He should've known this was what to expect. "What must I do Master Yoda?" he asked, wondering the Master's reply to that.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose."

_Well that wasn't much help,_ Anakin thought as he exited Yoda's Chambers. But that was to be expected. Obi-Wan probably would've said the same thing. Before he'd left however, Yoda had suggested some books for Anakin to study in the library that would supposedly help him. Although Yoda was not at all helpful Anakin went and studied the books nonetheless. As he assumed they weren't must help either.

Upon remembering the report that was being done that morning on the Outer Rim Sieges, he loudly slammed the book he was reading shut and left the library at a run under the disapproving gazes of the other Jedi inside.

* * *

By the time Antellica made it to the entrance hall of the Jedi Temple, after climbing all five hundred stairs, she saw that there were only a few Masters and Padawans walking about it. The temple had changed drastically since the first time Antellica had been to it three years ago. Back than the halls were filled to burst with many Jedi, and the temple was always so full of life. But that was before the war. Now you'd only see a few Jedi here and there being that most of them were on missions while the rest where dead. It was also very lonely and all the life it used to be full of was practically gone.

Antellica was so lost in thought that wasn't even watching where she was going until she ran into someone.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!"

Looking up she saw that she'd run into Obi-Wan, who was looking amused.

"There may not be many Jedi left in the temple Antellica, but let's do try and keep as many as we can. With you around you'll run over them all in your lost thoughts."

"Keep out of my mind Kenobi," Antellica playfully growled.

Obi-Wan threw his arms in the air in defeat. "All right you got me. But you were projecting them so much that anyone could've noticed."

"That's no excuse," Antellica said with a shaking finger in Obi-Wan's face. "You could've tried to make an effort not to notice them."

"All right, all right," Obi-Wan said waving his hands around, trying to stop an argument from starting. "I'm sorry Antellica."

Antellica smirked and kissed Obi-Wan on his bearded cheek. He looked a bit taken aback but said nothing as they than made their way to the Conference Room.

"You haven't seen Anakin have you?" Antellica asked a few paces ahead.

"No I haven't. I don't think he's even here." He said this in disapprovingly tone.

"Oh he's here. I saw him run past me on my way up the temple stairs. I said hello and he practically tripped as he turned to face me. He did say hello though but that was it. He just continued on his way."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan appeared thoughtful. "Well no I haven't seen him."

When they arrived at the conference room a few minutes later they saw that Masters Mace Windu and Kit Fisto were already there. Yoda, Saesee Tinn, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, and a few others arrived not long afterwards.

Upon everyone's arrival, Master Windu activated the room's transmission system and the holographs of Ki-Adi Mundi, Ayala Secura, Stass Allie, and a few others appeared. The morning report than began with all the happenings of the Outer Rim sieges being reported.

The meeting lasted about forty-five minutes before it adjourned. When it did most of the Jedi than made their way out of the room.

Obi-Wan and Antellica were about to follow them when Antellica's comlink suddenly rang and two Padawans came running down the stairs.

"Master Kenobi!" they said just as Antellica said 'hello' into her comm.

"Boys," Obi-Wan greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Do either of you know where Anakin Skywalker is because there's a shuttle outside waiting to take him to the Chancellor's office."

"Special request from the Chancellor himself," the other boy added.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown.

Both boys shrugged. "We don't know. When we asked the drivers they just told us that the Chancellor had requested Anakin Skywalker's presence and to inform him of it immediately."

"Well no I don't know where Anakin is," Obi-Wan said glancing over at Antellica who was still talking into her comlink. He looked back at the boys. "But I will make sure to tell him when I see him."

The boys nodded and ran back up the stairs. Obi-Wan looked back over at Antellica, who was just finishing up with her comm call.

"Yes I shall inform him the moment I see him Chancellor," she was saying. "All right. Bye now." She than switched off the comlink.

"Was that the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown.

Antellica nodded. "Yes actually it was. He's requesting Anakin's presence at his office. There is a shuttle currently outside waiting for him."

"Yes I know. Those two Padawans just informed me. It is odd though. Him requesting the presence of a Jedi without informing the Council."

"Well besides being a Jedi, Anakin is also a person you know," Antellica said, quite irritated with the Jedi's feeling of control over its members. "He can go and do as he pleases. I will remind you for the thousandth time Obi-Wan that you are not his Master anymore."

"Yes Antellica but-"

"And I'm not arguing with you either Obi-Wan."

"I'm not arguing Antellica, I'm simply saying-"

"Hey what's going on down here?"

Both Obi-Wan and Antellica whipped around to find Anakin at the top of the steps.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim Sieges," Obi-Wan quickly reprimanded, forgetting all about his fight with Antellica.

"I'm sorry I was held up," Anakin replied as Antellica stalked past him. He was slightly breathless from running all the way from the library. "I have no excuse."

"In short things are going very well," Obi-Wan said curtly. "Saleucami has fallen and Master Voz has moved his troops to Boz Pity."

It was the way Obi-Wan said this, Anakin observed that told him something was wrong.

"What's wrong than?" he asked.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today."

Anakin shrugged. "Well that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It'll make it easier for us to end this war."

Obi-Wan was silent a moment before walking by Anakin. "Be careful of your friend Palpatine."

"Be careful of what?" Anakin asked as he followed Obi-Wan up the stairs.

"He's requested your presence."

"What for?"

"He would not say."

"He didn't inform the Council? That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual and it's making me feel uneasy."

They were now outside the room and in the hallway. "You're probably aware that relations between the Council and Chancellor have become stressed of late." Obi-Wan stated.

Anakin nodded. "I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power. Mine too for that matter. Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all the stress?"

"The Force grows dark Anakin. Be mindful of your feelings. Anyway the transport outside is waiting for you. We mustn't keep the Chancellor waiting."

Anakin nodded before than running off.


	57. Politics

Author's Note: Hey dudes and dudettes! (I love that word 'dudettes'. I just discovered it while reading an email from Purina Tidy Cats. They have these make-pretend cats send you emails and tell you about their various vacations all over the world. As of now Roscol is in Costa Rica looking for treasure and he wants to help you win $10,000.00. All you have to do is enter the sweepstakes. Eye roll. Who ever wins that stuff?) This chapter features the return of Padme, a hint of Sidious' point of view, and some of the novel. Enjoy!

Chapter 56 repsonses:

G-Anakin 13: Hmm...well he doesn't find out she's a Sith until Chapter 24, and by that time he's already turned. Naturally he's shocked and a little hurt that she never said anything, but they really don't have any problems over it. He's just happy he doesn't have to hide his new Sith lifestyle from her and that she understands. You can basically say their marriage starts to descend after that. Padme isn't as loving to him anymore and he doesn't understand why. That's where the whole Arica scenario comes in.  
The whole Telly/Obi (I like how that sounds!) pairing I would say is pretty obvious. But don't look for anything serious from it until Chapter 31. As for the Vader suit...hmm, let's just say the end result of that is slightly different then the way it is in the films. Obi and Ani duel but...for a different reason and an unexpected twist takes place right after he's donned in it.

Twisted Words (): I forgot about the whole blinds making shadows on him bit, but then maybe I did remember and choose not to put it in. I don't know. It's a bit of a running joke that everyone refers to Yoda as a frog or freak in this story (except the serious Jedi). It adds interesting humor. I'm glad you liked the Telly/Obi interactions. Look for more of those in Chapter 14.

Sica Meni: Well I made the changes. I just can't believe I missed them.

Booksaboutnothing: Hey! Long time no hear. As for the arrest, Padme's there when it takes place, but that's all I'll say...

* * *

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 12: Politics

"And that hereby concludes today's meeting," Vice Chair of the Senate Mas Amedda announced, dismissing the Senators inside the large Senatorial conference room a few levels below the Senate Arena.

Padme got up out of the hard chair she'd been sitting in for the past two hours with a sigh of relief. She thought it'd never end. That morning's Senate meeting had been extremely boring in her opinion. The Senate was simply voting on rather it should give Palpatine more power or not. In the form of having control over the Jedi Order.

Though he won by a majority, she got the impression that some of the Senators who voted in favor were paid off beforehand. By winning mostly all the votes, Clone Intelligence would now report directly to the Chancellor, making him the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic.

"My dear Senator Amidala," Palpatine called out as she was making to leave to room. She stopped at his voice and turned. "A word if you please."

She nodded. "Of course."

Interestingly enough, Padme noticed a few Senators looking between her and the Chancellor with suspicious interest, but they left all the same.

Once she and the Chancellor were alone she spoke. "What can I do for you Chancellor?"

"Well Senator, since I have your dear friend Anakin awaiting my arrival for a meeting I have scheduled in my office, I'll keep this brief."

"O-kay," she said slightly bewildered.

"As I'm sure you very well know, communications between the Jedi and Senate have become a bit stressed of late."

Upon her nod, he continued. "Because of this, I figured it a good idea to have my very own personal representative on the Jedi Council to...unstress the communications so to speak, and inform me of the Jedi's latest goings."

"Anakin? A Jedi Master!" Padme said with a hint of disbelief. "Well, I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Palpatine smiled. "I expect as much."

"He's always going on about how the Jedi are holding him back," she explained. "This will most definitely cheer him up. But are you sure the Jedi will agree to this. I thought the Council elected its own members."

They were now walking out of the room and to the main elevator that would take Palpatine to his office.

"Oh piss posh Senator, Anakin is the most powerful Jedi out of all of them. He should've been on the Council ago."

"So true," she said and than raised an eyebrow. "Even more powerful than the Jedi frog Yoda?"

Palpatine allowed a hint of a smirk. "Yes I'd say so."

Padme gave a dry laugh and waved as the Chancellor boarded the elevator that would take him to Anakin.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine arrived at his office a few minutes after bidding his daughter farewell after that mornings' Senate meeting. He was quite pleased about it to say the least. No longer would the Jedi have any type of real power in the war, and soon there would be no Jedi left at all, which fit in perfectly with his next plan… 

As expected, Anakin was waiting for him as he entered the room.

"Hello sir," Anakin greeted. "You wanted to see me? I hope you are well."

The Chancellor smiled. "Oh yes Anakin, quite well. Thank you for asking."

Anakin nodded as Palpatine walked over to his desk.

After rustling through a few papers and finding what he was looking for, he placed that paper in another part of the desk and looked back up at Anakin. The young man was looking at him expectantly.

"I hope you trust me Anakin," he said after a moment.

"Of course," Anakin responded, but Sidious felt a great deal of confusion coming from him.

"I need your help son."

At that pronouncement, Anakin allowed his confusion to be seen. "What do you mean?"

Palpatine was silent a moment before continuing. "I'm depending on you."

"For what? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic," he declared, beginning to walk down the stairs from his desk. "Anakin, I appointing you to be my personal Representative on the Jedi Council."

Sidious easily felt the shock, excitement, and disbelief coming from him. "Me? A Master? I'm overwhelmed sir. But the Council elects it's own members they'll never accept of this."

The Chancellor smirked. "I think they will. They need you. More than you know. All it will take is for someone to properly…"

He waved a hand expressively.

"…explain it to them."

* * *

Chill remnants of night slid down the High Council Tower of the Jedi Temple; and within the cloistered chamber itself, Obi-Wan was still trying to talk them out of it.

"Yes, of course I trust him," he said patiently. "We can always trust Anakin to do what he thinks is right. But we _can't_ trust him to do what he's _told_. He can't be made to simply _obey_. Believe me: I've been trying for years."

Conflicting currents of energy swirled and clashed in the Council Chamber. Traditionally, decisions of the Council were reached by quiet, mutual contemplation of the flow of the Force, until all the Council was of a single mind on the matter. But Obi-Wan knew this tradition only by reputation, from tales in the archives and stories told by Masters whose tenure on the Council predated the return of the Sith. In the all-too-short years since Obi-Wan's own elevation, argument in this Chamber was more rule than the exception.

"An unintentional opportunity, the Chancellor has given us," Yoda said gravely. "A window he has opened into the operation of his office. Fools we would be, to close our eyes."

"Than we should use someone else's eyes," Obi-Wan said. "Forgive me, Master Yoda, but you just don't know him the way I do. None of you does. He is fiercely loyal, and there is not a gram of deception in him. You've all seen it; it's one of the arguments that some of you, here in this room, have used against elevating him to Master: he _lacks true_ _Jedi reserve_, that's what you've said. And by that we all mean that he wears his emotions like a HoloNet banner. How can you ask him to lie to a friend-to _spy_ upon him?"

"That is why we must call upon a friend to ask him," said Agen Kolar in his gentle Zabrak baritone.

"You don't understand. Don't make him choose between me and Palpatine-"

"_Why not?"_ asked the holopresence of Plo Koon from the bridge of _Courageous_, where he directed the Republic Navy strike force against a Separatist choke point in the Ywllander system. _"Do you fear you would lose such a contest?"_

"You don't know how much Palpatine's friendship has meant to him over the years. You're asking him to use that friendship as a weapon! To stab his friend in the back. Don't you understand what this will cost him, even if Palpatine is entirely innocent? Especially if he's innocent. Their relationship will never be the same-"

"And that," Mace Windu said, "may be the best argument in favor of this plan. I have told you all what I have seen of the energy between Skywalker and the Supreme Chancellor. Anything that might distance young Skywalker from Palpatine's influence is worth the attempt."

Obi-Wan didn't need to reach into the Force to know that he would lose this argument. He inclined his head. "I will, of course, abide by the ruling of this Council."

"Doubt of that, none of us has." Yoda turned his green gaze on the other councilors. "But if to be done this is, decide we must how best to use him."

The holopresence of Ki-Adi-Mundi flickered in and out of focus as the Cerean Master leaned forward, folding his hands. _"I, too, have reservations on this matter, but it seems that in these desperate times, only desperate plans have hope of success. We have seen that young Skywalker has the power to battle a Sith Lord alone, if need be; he has proven that with Dooku. If he is indeed the Chosen One, we must keep him in the play against the Sith-keep him in a position to fulfill his destiny."_

"And if the prophecy has been misread," Agen Kolar added, "Anakin is the one Jedi we can best hope would survive an encounter with a Sith Lord. So let us use him to help us set our trap. In Council, let us emphasize that we are intensifying our search for Grievous. Anakin will certainly report this to the Chancellor's office. Perhaps, as you say, that will draw Sidious into action."

"It may not be enough," Mace Windu said. "Let us take this one step farther-we should appear shorthanded, and weak, giving Sidious an opening to make a move he thinks will go unobserved. I'm thinking that perhaps we should let the Chancellor's office know that Yoda and I have both been forced to take the

field-"

"Too risky that is," Yoda said. "And too convenient. One of us only should go."

"Then it should be you, Master Yoda," Agen Kolar said. "It is your sensitivity to boarder currents of the Force that a Sith Lord has most reason to fear."

Obi-Wan felt a ripple of agreement flow through the Chamber, and Yoda nodded solemnly.

"Agreed." Mace Windu looked around the half-empty Council Chamber with a deepening frown. "And one last touch. Let's let the Chancellor know, through Anakin, that one of our most cunning and insightful Masters is to lead the hunt for Grievous."

"_So Sidious will need to act, and act fast, if the war is to be maintained,"_ Plo Koon added approvingly.

Yoda nodded judiciously. "Agreed." Agen Kolar assented as well, and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"That sounds like a good plan," Obi-Wan said. "But what Master do you have in mind?"

"Worry about that later, we will. Does not matter now," Yoda said.


	58. The Foolishness of a Youngling

Author's Note: Not that long of a chapter, but necessary for a later one. I promise the next will be much longer.

Chapters 6-14 have been edited with slight changes being added to them:

Chapter 7 includes a geographical description of Coruscant,

Chapter 8 includes a description of the Senate building

Chapter 10 includes a geographical description of Naboo

Chapter 57 responses:

G-Anakin 13: Sorry, but I can't tell you anything about Padme's death. It'd reveal too much being that she doesn't die in childbirth. Wow! Was that just a spoiler I let slip?

Twisted Words (): Hey dudette! (Or dude, whichever you are, but still hey!) Yeah, maybe Obi's a little clueless, but somehow I get the feeling that if he was told that he'd be insulted. Ha, ha! Hmm, I didn't notice about Padme's maturity. Yeah, maybe it is the pregnancy.

Sica Meni: That's cool about your sister. I appreciate the support. Tell her thanx!

* * *

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 13: The Foolishness of a Youngling

After stalking off angrily from her argument with Obi-Wan, Antellica headed for the cafeteria in hunger. Collecting a meal of hashed potatoes and a blueberry muffin on a tray, she went and sat by herself at a table. The cafeteria was never crowded in the mornings. If people came in, they usually just collected a muffin or piece of fruit and were on their way. Mornings were when people were busy in the temple, bustling about for lessons and as such didn't have time to eat. Lunch and dinner was when everyone was in here.

Antellica was just taking a bite into her blueberry muffin when a semi-commotion started at the entrance of the cafeteria. When she saw the cause of it, she smiled. The younglings had arrived for breakfast.

"Antellica!" a few of the younglings called running over towards her.

"Tyria! Nichos! Eelysa! Hi!" she greeted the three as they ran over and accepted them and the other younglings who were now running to her with open arms. The only Jedi among them who came over at a gentle walk was Master Adi Gallia, who was laughing, and Natalyn, who was glaring daggers at Antellica. The last of which was ignored.

"Antellica! Why, I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Master Adi greeted.

"Hello Master Adi," Antellica greeted with a smile. "It turns out that despite the fact I already had breakfast before coming here, I got hungry again."

The younglings all started chattering at once in excitement. Since Antellica was there they all wanted to sit with her and have the same meal she was having. They all did so, even Master Adi, with the exception of Natalyn of course. She defiantly had boxed cereal and ended up spilling her jug of milk since she was too preoccupied with glaring at Antellica, who was currently being shown a picture Tyria had drawn of her. Antellica smirked slightly at the eleven-year-old when this happened, earning her the words "I hate you" mouthed at her by an angry Natalyn.

"Jedi aren't allowed to hate Natalyn," Antellica lectured. "Be wary of your feelings."

Natalyn coughed and proceeded to strut off with her nose in the air to collect another jug of milk.

After a two hour meal that seemed to go on forever because the kids ate so slow and wouldn't stop talking, since she wasn't doing anything, Antellica joined the younglings for their daily history lesson. And it was a good thing too, because not long after Adi started reading about the twenty-five year ago Stark Hyperspace War, Master Windu spoke over the room's intercom alerting her to report to the Council Room immediately. Once assuring her that she didn't mind continuing with the history lesson, Master Adi thanked her and left.

Antellica continued with the first chapter of the book, and was about to start the second when she was rudely interrupted by Natalyn who said, "We're only allowed to go over one chapter a day. _Everyone_ knows that."

Antellica slammed the book shut and gave Natalyn a mocking smile. "Well than Natalyn, you can go in that corner over there while the rest of us hear more about the war."

"Yeah, but-" Natalyn began to protest.

"The corner Natalyn! Now!" Antellica commanded harshly.

Natalyn glared at her a moment before getting up and flipping her hair. "Master Adi will hear about this."

"Oh yes she will," Antellica said softly icy. "Because I'll be the one telling her."

Natalyn angrily stalked over to the corner Antellica had pointed to and turned her back to everyone. Antellica and the others merely laughed before she continued reading.

An hour had passed by the time Antellica finished reading the fourth chapter and still Master Adi hadn't returned. Because they'd usually be starting their lightsaber practice with Yoda right about then, she suggested that they meditate a bit while she went to see how long Master Adi was going to be.

"You can't tell us what to do. You're not our teacher."

That comment came from Natalyn, though Antellica choose to ignore her.

As the other younglings were settling themselves down for meditation, Natalyn defiantly stood. "I'm not meditating because I don't want to. You can't make me."

"Oh shut up Natalyn," a ten year old twi'lek named Thrynni said.

"You shut up, you stupid alien freak. All aliens are dumb and stupid and they look weird."

Being that about half the class was non-human this insult offended more than one person. A few of the boys challenged Natalyn to a duel, while some of the smaller ones cried. Others simply sat, unaffected by the insult. The human members of the class meanwhile were shaking their fists at Natalyn and saying mean things to her in turn. She continued to spit out more insults and Antellica attempted to calm all fifty children down to no result.

Eventually Antellica got tired of all the rowdiness and whipped out her blaster pistol. Setting the weapon to stun, she blasted it at the ceiling. Silence happened instantly. She slowly lowered the pistol back to her pocket.

"Ha! The girl wields a blaster and yet she calls herself a Jedi," Natalyn jeered.

"You will go back over to that corner I assigned you to earlier," Antellica said in a deadly whisper. "As for the rest of you," she turned to address the others, "Meditation."

The children did as she instructed and Natalyn, who had defiantly stayed in the place she was at, got her arm pulled by Antellica over to the corner she'd commanded her to go to.

"Listen to me Natalyn," Antellica commanded. "And look at me when I'm talking to you girl," she added in a bark for Natalyn had been intently watching the floor. Natalyn looked up at her, a bit surprised by her harshness. But Antellica didn't care. She was fed up with this little girl's bull.

"I don't know what your problem is, but this arrogance of yours and pitiful teasing of others has got to stop. Now you will stay in this corner until either myself of Master Adi returns. Within that time you will think about every mean thing you have done to belittle others and cast them into the Force. And I expect an apology the next time I see you."

With that Antellica stalked out of the Younglings Quarters and made for the High Council Tower of the Jedi Temple.


	59. Secret Assignment

Author's Note: Howdy partners! Since I'll be finishing Episode IX sometime before the month's out you can expect the updates to increase from every three days to every two. Something to look forward to! A nice long and meaty chapter mixed with new and old material awaits you below.

Chapters 14-17 have been edited with editorial changes, but Chapter 15 also includes a dramatis personae of Episode III.

Chapter 58 responses:

G-Anakin 13: They can be nice when they want they want to be, and to whom they want to be. I like to think Antellica as the naturally nice one, while Arica has a bit more of a dark side.

Sica Meni: Natalyn's pathetic, but she gets what's coming to her.

Twisted Words (): Yeah, watching fifty children would be a bit crazy, but not so bad if most of them are civilized enough. With most bullies, the only reason they're rude to you is, because the reason you said, jealousy. It's best to just ignore it. (Memo: Pathetic Cody who got his review deleted for his immaturity. Eye roll. I can respect substantial criticism that goes into why you think something sucked, but to simply use profanity trash and give no reason...it's worthless.) Thank you for coming to my defense though, concerning the little nasty. I appreciate it.  
Both Telly/Wan and Tellywan are cute, but I'd probably say that Tellywan, as you say, floats my boat better.

* * *

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 14: Secret Assignment 

Anakin Skywalker was angry. Though if asked he would've denied it and probably would've thought he was telling the truth.

Right after the Chancellor had proclaimed him his Representative on the Jedi Council, Anakin left the Senate building and returned to the temple to discover that obviously the Chancellor must've called ahead of time with the news. Anakin had been told to wait outside the Council Chamber by Obi-Wan. But that had been an hour ago.

_What's taking so long?_ He growled to himself angrily. _I personally don't see what there is to discuss. I should've been made a Master ages ago. I deserve this, more than any of them._

They had left him out here so long with nothing to do but stare through the soot-smudged curve of the High Council Tower's window ring at the scarred skyline of Galactic City-damaged in a battle _he_ had won, by the way, _personally_. Almost _single-handedly_-and with nothing to think about except why it was taking them so long to reach a simple decision…

He currently had his hands clutched into fists and was just considering barging his way into the room, demanding an explanation to the long wait, when the elevator doors down the hall suddenly opened to reveal Antellica. She came strolling down the hall and Anakin smiled at the sight of her. He could keep himself occupied by talking to her until those – he refrained from using a swear word – Jedi, he finally spat in mild rage, made their decision about his appointment.

"Antellica!" he called out to her as she approached.

"Anakin," she acknowledged with a nod before positioning herself across from him outside the Chamber doors and crossing her arms.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for Master Adi," she replied. "I was keeping the younglings occupied after she was called off. I have them meditating now and simply wished to inform her of that."

Anakin nodded.

The next few minutes were filled with casual conversation between the two mainly about the younglings. Anakin hadn't been to see them for a while out of busyness and was interested in how they were.

Eventually, the Council Chamber doors opened and Jedi Master Adi Gallia came walking through with a few other non-Council member Jedi. Most of them totally ignored Anakin, while others gave him wary looks. They all however smiled and nodded when they saw Antellica. She happily returned the gesture and made her way over to Master Adi.

"I have the younglings meditating right now. I just thought I'd let you know that."

"Thank you Antellica," Master Adi said graciously. "Thank you very much." She than continued on with the rest of the Masters.

Antellica was about to join them and tell Master Adi of Natalyn's 'arrogant nonsense' when she noticed Anakin was no longer outside the Council doors.

_He must've gone inside when the other Masters were coming out. I wonder what they're meeting with him about? Perhaps they're going to make him a Jedi Master. That would be nice, that way I wouldn't have to continue hearing him going on and on about it.

* * *

_

Anakin meanwhile, enraged about the other Jedi Masters cruelty towards him, yet they buttered up Antellica, stalked angrily into the open Council doors and proceeded inside the Chamber with his head down in a show of reverence. He eventually slowed his stalking to a slow walk and moved into the center of the circle of browntoned carpet, turning towards the Senior Members.

Yoda was unreadable as always. Mace Windu could have been carved from stone. Holographic-images of Ki Adi Mundi and Plo Koon hovered a centimeter above their Council seats, maintained by the seats' internal holoprojectors. Agen Kolar sat alone, between the seat that once belonged to Shaak Ti and the other seat that belonged to Adi Gallia.

Obi-Wan sat in the chair that once belonged to Oppo Rancisis, looking pensive. Even worried.

"Anakin Skywalker." Master Windu's tone was so severe that Anakin coiled instinctively. "The Council has decided to comply with Chancellor Palpatine's directive, and with the instructions of the Senate that give him the unprecedented authority to command this Council. You are hereby granted a seat at the High Council of the Jedi, as the Chancellor's personal representative."

Anakin stood very still for a long moment, until he could be absolutely sure he had heard what he thought he'd heard.

Palpatine had been right. He seemed to be right about a lot of things, these days. In fact – now that Anakin came to think of it – he couldn't remember a single instance when the Supreme Chancellor had been wrong.

Finally, as it began to sink in upon him, as he gradually allowed himself to understand that the Council had finally decided to grant him his heart's desire, that they had finally recognized his accomplishments, his dedication, his _power_, he took a slow, deep breath.

"Thank you, Masters. You have my pledge that I will uphold the highest principles of the Jedi Order."

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not," Yoda said gravely. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine. On many levels."

Anakin inclined his head. "I understand."

"No, I'm not sure you do," Mace Windu said. "You are on this Council. But we do not grant you the rake of Master."

"What?"

It was a small word, a simple word, an instinctive recoil from words that felt like punches, like stun blasts exploding inside his brain that left his head ringing and the room spinning around him. Anakin was livid, he was outraged, he was so, so angry.

"How dare you?" he growled. "How dare you." He than found himself shouting. "This is outrageous and it's not fair! How can you be on the Council, and not be a Master."

"The Chancellor's representative you are," Yoda said. "And it is as his representative you shall attend the Council. Sit in this Chamber you will, attend meetings of this Council you will, but no vote will you have. The Chancellor's views you shall present. His wishes. His ideas and directives. Not your own."

"No Jedi in this room can match my power – no Jedi in the Galaxy!" Anakin roared. "You think you can deny Mastery to me! This is an insult to myself, and the Chancellor. Do not imagine that it will be tolerated!"

"Take a seat young Skywalker," Master Windu commanded coldly.

Anakin however was undeterred. "Perhaps I'll take yours," he spat.

But before Anakin could spit out anymore rude, and unnecessary, insults Obi-Wan's voice rang out.

"Anakin," he said softly, gesturing towards the empty chair beside his. "Please."

And something in Obi-Wan's gentle voice, in his simple, straightforward request, sent Anakin's anger slinking off ashamed, and he found himself alone on the carpet in the middle of the Jedi Council, blinking.

He suddenly felt very young, and very foolish.

"Forgive me, Masters." His bow of contrition couldn't hide the blaze of embarrassment that climbed to his cheeks.

After Anakin took his seat another moment of silence went by before Master Mundi broke it.

_"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic and have found no sign of General Grievous."_

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is," Yoda said. "The outlying systems we must sweep."

"We do not have many ships to spare," Obi-Wan said.

_"What about the droid attack on the wookies,"_ Ki Adi suggested.

"It is critical that we send an attack group there immediately," Mace said gravely.

"He's right," Obi-Wan agreed. "It is a system we cannot afford to lose."

Anakin than spoke up in a bright, hopeful voice. "I can handle it," he offered. "I could clear that planet in a day or two-"

"Skywalker," Master Windu suddenly barked cutting him off. "Your assignment is here."

"Go I will," Yoda said after a moment. "Good relations with the wookies I have."

Mace nodded. "It's settled than. Yoda will take a battalion of Clones to reinforce the wookies on Kashyyyk. May the force be with us all."

* * *

Interested in the meeting inside with Anakin, Antellica had sat down outside the doors, with her ear pressed to it, listening. She was quite shocked and outraged to discover that they placed him on the Council, yet wouldn't make him Jedi Master. She would've given anything to see the looks on the Jedi Masters' faces when Anakin was shouting at them in full rage. They'd definitely deserved it. After he'd been put on the Council and the rest of the session continued, Antellica was going to leave, but still being interested in the rest of the meeting she stayed seated. She'd often wondered what went on in these Council meetings. 

When Master Windu ended the session a few minutes later, she quickly got up, but not fast enough. As soon as she stood the doors to the Chamber opened and she found herself face to face with Masters Yoda and Windu. She let out a squeak of surprise.

"Masters." She gave an overly large curtsy. "I was just leaving, I mean I was, well kind of waiting actually, for Anakin and Obi-Wan. Yeah, that's right."

She quickly ran out of the way to the side of the hall, allowing the Masters to exit the room. The little frog laughed and both Masters nodded at her before they continued on. Anakin was now running towards her. "Were you standing out here eavesdropping the entire time Antellica?" he asked in mock rebuke.

Antellica put her head down and remained silent, smiling sheepishly at the floor. She felt Anakin's robotic right arm hook around her neck and his lips kissing her forehead. She giggled lightly and he laughed. Looking up showed her he was smiling brightly at her. He than stood back a bit, looking her up and down thoughtfully.

"Hmm. I'm not entirely sure I like the idea of you being as tall as me or almost anyway."

Antellica didn't know what to say so she just smiled nervously. Anakin chuckled. "I didn't mean that in a bad way Little Telly. I just meant I'm not sure I'd like the idea of you being taller than me that's all. I wouldn't be able to call you 'Little Telly' anymore for one thing. And for another, you're only sixteen; you've still got some years yet to grow."

Obi-Wan exited the Council Chambers at that moment and, remembering their last encounter, Antellica angrily flipped her hair over her shoulder and stalked off, not even looking at him.

The greeting smile that had been on Obi-Wan's face at the sight of Antellica quickly vanished and he sighed tiredly, gazing at the angry teenagers' retreating back.

"Antellica," he called after her. She didn't respond. Glancing over at Anakin showed him that he was smirking. He sighed again. _Young people._

"Antellica!" he called again, making to catch up with her. Her only response was increasing her pace. She was making for the elevator, probably intending to jump into it-for it was now open-and have the door close behind her, making him and Anakin either wait for it to come back up or take the winding stairs that went down the tower. He stopped her however before she reached it by grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall next to the elevator. She refused to look at him though, more interested in gazing at the boot-imprinted carpet.

"Antellica, let's just let bygones be bygones all right," he said gently to her.

When she continued to say nothing and kept her gaze fixed on the floor he took his hand and lifted her face to look at him. She, however, closed her eyes in defiance. Obi-Wan was slightly amused. "Antellica, are you going to make me beg you?"

With her eyes still closed she nodded, a smirk tugging at her mouth.

Obi-Wan warily sighed, ignoring the still smirking Anakin beside him. "Please don't stay mad at me Antellica. I don't like it when we argue."

She finally opened her eyes. "Aho! So the great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has learned to beg when he knows he's wrong."

"I wasn't aware that the argument had to do with anyone being wrong or right."

"You-"

"Ah shut up both of you," Anakin said in a jeer. "And let me do all the talking. You two can't have one civilized conversation with each other without someone shouting."

"That's not true," Obi-Wan protested.

"Name one conversation you've had were it didn't end in man slaughter."

"Man slaughter? I've never slaughtered any one because of Antellica. It's you two." He pointed at each. "You two that do all the slaughtering of helpless little animals."

The elevator ride down to the level below was spent with the three in playful bickering. Eventually, they calmed down and silence took over them, each in their own thoughts.

As soon as they exited the elevator however, Anakin suddenly exploded in rage. This surprised Antellica being that he'd been laughing and smiling a few moments earlier.

"What type of nonsense is this!" he roared. "Put me on the Council and not make me a Master. It's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting."

"Calm down Anakin you've been given a great honor," Obi-Wan said. "To be on the Council at your age, it's never happened before. The fact of the manner is you are too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes with Jedi affairs."

"What's wrong with Palpatine?" Antellica wanted to know. "You Jedi Masters seem to have a problem with the Chancellor for some reason. Why?"

"Yeah what's wrong with him?" Anakin agreed, glad for Antellica's support.

"He's a politician," Obi-Wan said, as if that explained everything.

Antellica scoffed. "So is Padme, but I don't hear you trashing her and don't even think about starting," she warned.

"This isn't an attack on politicians," Obi-Wan said.

"I swear you to you Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "I didn't ask to be put on the Council."

"But it's what you wanted," Obi-Wan pressed. "Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Antellica spat while Anakin angrily stated, "He has nothing to do with this."

"The only reason the Council approved of your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

"And?"

"Anakin I am on your side I didn't want to put you in this situation."

"What situation?" Anakin pressed.

Obi-Wan was silent a moment before continuing. "The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up too."

Both Anakin and Antellica were shocked by this information. As Obi-Wan had spoken he'd made for a nearby window. The two followed them.

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor!" Anakin asked in disbelief. "That's treason!"

"We are at war Anakin," was Obi-Wan's brisk reply.

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Anakin asked with crossed arms.

"This assignment is not to be on record."

"The Chancellor is not a bad man Obi-Wan," Anakin tried explaining. "He's befriended me and watched out for me as long as I've been here."

"That is why you must help us. Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate not to its leader who's managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

Both younger Jedi snorted. "The Senate demanded that he stay longer," Anakin said.

"But use your feelings Anakin. Something is out of place."

Anakin sighed, leaning up against the window they were next to, and gazing out of it. "You're asking me to do something that's against the Jedi Code and against the Republic. Against a mentor and a friend that's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

"The Council is asking you," Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm, why do I get the sense that there's something you're not saying Obi-Wan," Antellica accused. "Why does the Council want to know what the Chancellor's up to? What reason would they have to want such information? And further more, why is it their business?"

"You know those aren't bad questions," Anakin commented and looked at Obi-Wan expectantly.

Obi-Wan sighed but said nothing.

"Well?" Anakin pressed.

Still Obi-Wan remained silent.

"I ask you questions and I expect answers Obi-Wan," Antellica said in a deadly whisper.

Obi-Wan simply looked at her a moment before glancing at the equally impatient Anakin, who had gone as far as tapping his foot impatiently. Sighing he proceeded to speak again.

"This is clearly confidential information. I know that the both of you are good friends with the Chancellor, so just listen to what I'm saying. We're not asking you Anakin to act against Palpatine. We're only asking you to…monitor his activities. You must believe me."

Obi-Wan stepped closer to them and after a long, slowly drawn in breath, he seemed to reach some difficult decision. "Palpatine himself might be in danger," he said. "This may be the only way we can help him."

Antellica scoffed again. "Man, what are you talking about? I don't think Arica's going to come back and kidnap him again."

"This has nothing to do with Arica, Antellica. I'm not even supposed to be telling you both this. Please do not reveal we have had this conversation. To anyone, do you understand?"

Antellica shrugged and said, "I'm no blabbermouth."

Anakin also shrugged. "I can keep a secret."

"All right." Obi-Wan took another deep breath. "Master Windu traced Darth Sidious to Five Hundred Republica before General Grievous' attack. (Antellica stopped dead) We think that the Sith Lord is someone within Palpatine's innercircle of advisors. That is whom we want you to spy on, do you understand? (_This is just dreadful. I must tell Padme at once._) If Palpatine is under the influence of a Sith Lord, he may be in the gravest danger. The only way we can help him is to find Sidious, and to stop him. What we are asking you is not treason Anakin-it may be the only way to save the Republic!"

Anakin slowly nodded. "So all you're really asking is for me to help the Council find Darth Sidious."

"Yes." Obi-Wan looked relieved. Incredibly relieved, as though some horrible chronic pain had suddenly and inexplicably eased. "Yes, that's it exactly."

Anakin appeared thoughtful. "Well, I still don't think I like it that much. Spying on someone like the Chancellor to simply find a Sith Lord. Is it really worth it?"

But before Obi-Wan could respond, Anakin noticed Antellica standing frozen still, as if in shock. He quickly shook her out of whatever trace she was in.

"Antellica, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," she said shaking her head. "Yes, I'm fine." She walked over towards the side window Anakin had been standing next to a moment ago, that gave a clear, distant view of Five Hundred Republica. Obi-Wan and Anakin both followed her over.

"Antellica, are you sure you're all right?" Obi-Wan asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Antellica jumped at his touch and whipped around. His eyes showed concern.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine, and I do think I should be going now."

And without another word she ran out of the building and made for Padme Amidala's mansion. Anakin meanwhile went to visit the younglings and Obi-Wan went to see Master Yoda off with Mace.

* * *

"Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm," Obi-Wan informed Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu as they rode a Republic gunship that would take them down to the Central Transport Center downtown Galactic City. The transport center had been extended and enlarged a great deal since the war started, due to all the Republic Star destroyers and other vehicles that went through it on a regular basis now. 

"It's very dangerous putting them together," Mace said. "I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "With all due respect master, is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

"So the prophecy says."

"A prophecy, that misread could have been," Yoda said.

Mace nodded.

"He will not let me down," Obi-Wan stated. "He never has."

"I hope right you are."

Mace looked even grimmer than usual. "Since the fall of Darth Bane more than a millennium ago, there has been hundreds of thousands of Jedi-hundreds of thousands of Jedi feeding the light with each work of their hands, with each breath, with every beat their hearts, bringing justice, building civil society, radiating peace, acting out of selfless love for all living things-and in all these thousand years, there have been only two Sith at any time. Only two. Jedi create light, but the Sith do not create darkness. They merely use the darkness that is always there. That has always been there. Greed and jealousy, aggression and lust and fear-these are all natural to sentient beings. The legacy of the jungle. Our inheritance from the dark."

"I'm sorry, Master Windu, but I'm not sure I follow you. Are you saying-to follow your metaphor-that the Jedi have cast too much light? From what I have seen these past few years, the galaxy has not become all that bright a place."

"All I'm saying is that we don't _know_. We don't even truly understand what it _means_ to _bring balance to the Force_. We have no way of anticipating what this may involve."

"An infinite mystery is the Force," Yoda said softly. "The more we learn, the more we discover how much we do not know."

"So you both feel it too," Obi-Wan said. The words hurt him. "You both can feel that we have turned some invisible corner."

"In motion, are the events of our time. Approach this crisis does."

"Yes," Mace said. "But we're in a spice mine without a glow rod. If we stop walking, we'll never reach the light."

"And what if the light just isn't there?" Obi-Wan asked. "What if we get to the end of this tunnel and find only night?"

"Faith we must have. Trust in the will of the Force. What other choice is there?"

Obi-Wan accepted this with a nod, but still when he thought of Anakin, dread began to curdle below his heart. "I should have argued more strongly in the Council today."

"You think Skywalker won't be able to handle this?" Mace Windu said. "I thought you had more confidence in his abilities."

"I trust him with my life," Obi-Wan said simply. "And that is precisely the problem."

The other two Jedi Masters watched him silently while he tried to summon the proper words.

"For Anakin," Obi-Wan said at length, "there is nothing more important than friendship. He is the most loyal man I have ever met-loyal beyond reason, in fact. Despite all I have tried to teach him about the sacrifices that are the heart of being a Jedi, he-he will never, I think, truly understand."

He looked over at Yoda. "Master Yoda, you and I have been close since I was a boy. An infant. Yet if ending this war one week sooner-one _day_ sooner-were to require that I sacrifice your life, you know I would."

"As you should," Yoda said. "As I would yours, young Obi-Wan. As any Jedi would any other, in the cause of peace."

"Any Jedi," Obi-Wan said, "except Anakin."

Yoda and Mace exchanged glances, both thoughtfully grim. Obi-Wan guessed they were remembering the times Anakin had violated orders-the times he had put at risk entire operations, the lives of thousands, the control of whole planetary systems-to save a friend.

More than once, in fact, to save Obi-Wan.

"I think," Obi-Wan said carefully, "that abstractions like peace don't mean much to him. He's loyal to people, not to principles. And he expects loyalty in return. He will stop at nothing to save me, for example, because he thinks I would do the same for him."

Mace and Yoda gazed at him steadily, and Obi-Wan had to lower his head.

"Because," he admitted reluctantly, "he knows I would do the same for him."

"Understand where your concern lies, I do not." Yoda's green eyes had gone softly sympathetic. "Named must your fear be, before banish it you can. Do you fear that perform this task, he cannot?"

"Oh, no. That's not it at all. I am firmly convinced that Anakin can do anything. Except betray a friend. What we have done to him today…"

"But that is what Jedi are," Mace Windu said. "That is what we have pledged ourselves to do: selfless service-"

Obi-Wan turned to stare toward the assault ship that would carry Yoda and the clone battalions to Kashyyyk, but he could see only Anakin's face.

"Yes," he said slowly. "That is why I don't think he will ever trust us again."

He found his eyes turning unaccountably hot, and his vision swam with unshed tears.

"And I'm not entirely sure he should."


	60. Treason within the Senate

Author's Note: The early stages of the Rebel Alliance are formed in this chapter with Padme as a secret ally/spy. Readers of the novel will recognize it.

Chapters 18-23 have been edited.

Chapter 59 responses:

G-Anakin 13: Thanx! I hope you like this one as well.

Twisted Words (): Look for Padme's reaction to the Jedi's discovery in this chapter. I love the name Anica! Did you think of it yourself? Since I like it so much, I've decided to use it for that of one of my future characters. Thanx for the suggestion!

Sica Meni: Yeah I know Obi's not exactly old (thirty-eight), but compared to Telly and Ani's ages (sixteen and twenty-two) he is slightly. The whole master thing was a joke, right? I didn't quite get it.

Booksaboutnothing: It'll be awesome, I assure you.

* * *

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 15: Treason within the Senate

"Senator Amidala. Hello." Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila greeted at the threshold of _Amidala Mansion_.

The Senator of the mansion of the same name nodded. "Senators. Hello."

In the doorway stood not just Mon, but four other Senators as well: Bail Organa of Alderaan, Giddean Daru of Kuat, Fang Zar of Sern Prime and Terr Taneel of the Senox Sector.

When 3PO had answered the door and told her whom was there, she'd been mildly surprised, but went to greet her guests all the same.

Leading them into the living room, she gestured towards one of the couches upon arrival. "Please, sit." Once they'd done so, she seated herself across from them and spoke. "So, what can I do for you?"

"We would've talked to you after the meeting," Giddean Daru said, "but, we didn't get a chance since the Chancellor asked to speak with you first."

Amidala nodded, waiting for them to continue. Exchanging a glance among themselves, Alderaan's Representative spoke up.

"Padme, if I might ask..." He hesitated and Amidala continued to remain expressionless. He started over. "Might I ask what the Chancellor wanted to speak with you about earlier?"

Amidala blinked. "Oh that. He was simply telling me that my good friend Anakin Skywalker, maybe you've heard of him, was about to be made a Representative for him on the Jedi Council to, unstress the tension so to speak. And keep an eye on what the Jedi are up to. Being made a Jedi Master should excite Anakin, as I was saying to the Chancellor. He's always going on about how the Jedi are holding him back, but surely you didn't come all the way over here to talk about that, now did you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No of course not," Bail said a little too quickly. Amidala simply nodded as her guests exchanged another glance.

"I take it you saw this morning's Sector Goverence Degree than?" Mon asked. "About Palpatine having control over the Jedi?"

"Of course I did, all Senators did," Amidala said nonchalantly. They exchanged glances again before Bail asked, "And? What do you think about it?"

_Act the part Padme,_ she lectured herself.

"And I am no happier about this than the rest of you. But I've known Palpatine for years; he was, and is my most trusted advisor. However I'm not prepared to believe his intent is to dismantle the Senate."

"Why should he bother?" Mon countered. "As a practical matter-as of this morning-the Senate no longer exists."

Amidala looked from one grim face to the other. Giddean nodded his agreement; Terr Taneel kept her eyes down, pretending to be adjusting her robes. Fang Zar ran a hand over his unruly gray-streaked topknot. Bail leaned forward. His eyes were as hard as chips of stone. "Palpatine no longer has to worry about controlling the Senate. By placing his own lackeys as Governors over every planet in the Republic, he controls our systems directly. He's become a dictator. We made him a dictator."

"I think what you mean is you," she pointed to each of them, "made him a dictator. If I might remind you, I didn't vote for this this morning. You all did, but I didn't. I am a very outspoken person. When I don't agree with something, I say so, unlike some people."

All five Senators looked even more uncomfortable at this. Terr, still gazing down at her robe, cleared her throat and spoke. "But what can we do about it?" she asked with a worried frown.

"That's what we asked you here to discuss," Mon told her calmly. "What we're going to do about it."

Amidala rose an eyebrow while Fang shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"None of us likes where any of this is going," Bail said half-rising. "That's exactly the point. We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight!"

The Senator of the house looked slightly amused and surprised. "A fight Senator? I don't believe what I'm hearing. Why, you sound like a Separatist Bail."

"I-" Bail sank back into his seat. "I apologize. That was not my intent. I asked all of you to come with me here because of all the Senators in the galaxy, you four have been the most consistent-and influential-voices of reason and restraint, doing all you could to preserve our poor, tattered constitution. We don't want to hurt the Republic. With your help we hope to save it."

Amidala did her best to hold back a snort at this pronouncement.

"It has become increasingly clear," Mon said, "that Palpatine has become an enemy of democracy. He must be stopped."

"Stopped!" Amidala repeated. "The Senate gave him these powers. Or should I say, Binks gave him these powers. The Senate can rein him in."

Giddean sat forward. "I fear you underestimate just how deeply the Senate's corruption has taken hold. Who will vote against Palpatine now?"

"I will," she defiantly stated. "Because you see I, unlike some people," she shot a glare over at Terr, "have a backbone and could careless what others say about me. And I will gladly find others who are the same way."

"You do that," Bail said. "Make as much noise as you can. Keep Palpatine watching what you're doing in the Senate. That should provide some cover while Mon and I begin building our organization-"

"Stop," Terr rose. "I think it's better to leave some things unsaid. Right now it's better we all don't know anything about…anything."

Bail looked confused for a moment, but then nodded as if understanding. Amidala had grown quite suspicious. _What organization?_

"Very well," Bail said. "Other matters can be left for other times. Until than this meeting must remain absolutely secret. Even hinting at an effective opposition to Palpatine can be, as we've all seen, very dangerous. We must agree never to speak of these matters except among the people who are now in this room. We must bring no one into this secret without the agreement of each and every one of us."

"That includes even those closest to you," Mon added. "Even your families-to share anything of this will expose them to the same danger we all face. No one can be told. No one."

BANG!

Right at that moment the front door banged open and Antellica came running in. "Padme! Padme! There's something I have to tell-you." She stopped at the sight of the five Senators sitting in the living room with a quizzical look. Amidala, ignoring them, got up and smiled at her former handmaiden. "Antellica darling, I was wondering if I would see you today. How are things at the temple?"

"Fine," Antellica said, still looking at the Senators. "What's going on here?"

"Just a simple chat between Senators," Amidala assured. "Nothing more."

Antellica rose an eyebrow in suspicion. "I wonder," she started, but hesitated, still looking at the Senators.

"Yes?" Amidala asked.

Antellica looked at the Senators another moment before continuing. "I wonder if I could speak with you about something that has just come to my attention. It is quite crucial and very important. Alone. Now."

"Of course, of course Antellica. We were just finishing up here anyway. Oh and yes," Amidala turned back to Mon, "I do agree with what you just said. It'll be safer that way. Well, this meeting is adjourned."

The Senators rose and after nodding to each of them, Antellica went off to the side of the room, waiting for them to leave.

"I think we should have another meeting," Bail said to Amidala. "Tomorrow right here. If that's all right?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"I just don't think it'd be safe to have it anywhere within Five Hundred Republica," he explained. "The Chancellor lives there after all, and he may have spies within the building, checking to see what different Senators are up to."

"Of course, of course," she said with a wave of her hand. "How does 1400 sound?"

"Sounds lovely," Mon said. She and the others had made their way over as Amidala and Bail had been conversing. "Thank you Padme," she added.

"Quite welcome," Amidala replied and they all filed out.

After closing the door behind them, Baynetta turned to find herself face to face with Antellica. She jumped. "Honestly Antellica, are you trying to give someone a heart attack?"

"Padme, this is really important," Antellica said desperately. "Sidious could be in danger."

Baynetta snorted. "Ha! From whom?"

"Padme, you must listen to me."

"All right, all right. I'm listening."

Antellica informed her mistress of the entire conversation she had with Anakin and Obi-Wan and the Council Meeting before that. When she finished, all Baynetta did was nod her head.

"What do you think of all this?" Antellica asked. "Do you think he should be told of the Jedi's suspicions?"

"I'm sure he'd get a real kick out of it if you did," she answered. "Sidious is quite capable of taking care of himself Antellica. There's nothing to worry about."

At her continued look of worry, she added, "Think about it Antellica. Ironically. Even if the Jedi did find out sooner then they're supposed to, what could they do about it? This has been in the making longer then most of the have even been alive. There are simply too many elements that have been set into place for them to have any hope at succeeding. I assure you, there is absolutely _nothing_ to worry about."

Antellica nodded in understanding and smirked. "I guess I didn't think about it that way. Oh well. All that running for nothing. But ah, what was going on when I arrived here? I hardly can believe it was a 'simple chat between Senators.'"

Baynetta proceeded to tell her about it as they made their way for the kitchen. Upon finishing, Antellica was shocked. "But you can't go against Palpatine! What would he say about this? He would be outraged!"

"Antellica, it is my job to act as the loving, caring, democracy craving Senator that everyone believes me to be. But not to worry, only a few short weeks, maybe sooner if all goes well, and all of Sidious' plans will come to pass. The seduction of Anakin has already begun and-wait a second."

She abruptly stopped and raised her hand to silence Antellica, who was about to ask what was wrong. Baynetta had no problem telling her, however she'd just felt someone enter her home. It could only be one person who would be arrogant and foolish enough to dare break into her home at this hour.

"Stay here," she instructed Antellica.

She nodded and Baynetta opened one of the drawers that held silverware. Taking out an extremely long and sharp butcher knife that could pass for a sword, she cloaked her presence and exited the kitchen.

Anakin was wondering idly around in the hallway across from her, totally oblivious of her presence. Having the advantage here, she proceeded to do something she'd been dying to do for a while now. Sneaking up behind him, she kicked him to the floor, flipped him over, uncloaked her presence, and put the knife to his throat.

"Padme, it's just me!" Anakin said exasperatedly, looking up at her. Baynetta simply nodded before getting up and putting the knife down. As Anakin got up smirking, she spoke. "That was for breaking and entering into my house without knocking."

Anakin put his head down in shame. "Besides, what are you doing here anyway?" she continued. "You shouldn't be here Anakin, it's still daylight out."

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't wait Padme. I had to see you now." He took her into his arms. "Tonight is forever from now-how am I supposed to live that long without you?"

"Absolutely disgusting!"

Both Anakin and Baynetta turned to see Antellica looking at them in utter revulsion.

"Antellica," Anakin greeted, but she paid no attention to him. "Well Padme, I'll be off. See you later."

"Okay Antellica, have fun."

Antellica nodded and than left.

"Where is she going?" Anakin asked.

"What do I look like, Antellica's keeper?" she asked. "She's sixteen years old, she's quite capable of going places by herself without telling me where she'd going."

"So you don't know?" he asked.

She merely shrugged. "I never said that."

"Than where's she going?"

"Why does it matter? Why should it concern you?"

"Just wondering, that's all."

Baynetta shook her head irritably as she made her way over to the living room sofa. Anakin, of course, followed and sat down next to her.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not that bad I suppose," she replied. "It's just that he keeps kicking."

"He?" Anakin asked mildly as he placed his flesh hand on the soft fullness of her belly. "I thought you'd ordered your medical droid not to spoil the surprise."

"Oh I didn't get this from the Emdee. It's my…"

Her smile went softly sly.

"…motherly intuition."

Suddenly there was another kick and Anakin laughed. "Motherly intuition huh? With a kick that hard definitely a girl."

She laughed lightly. "Do you want a little girl Anakin?"

"Oh yes. I'd love to have a miniature version of you running around." They both laughed again. "I can't stay long," he added. "I'm on my way to meet with the Chancellor."

"He told me about your appointment on the Council. Well done Anakin. Well done." She gave him a pat on the back.

"There's nothing to be proud of," he said with a scowl. "This just political maneuvering between the Council and the Chancellor. I got caught in the middle, that's all."

"Yes, but to be on the Council at the age of twenty-two-" she started but he interrupted her.

"They put me on the Council because they had to. Because Palpatine had told them to, once the Senate gave him control of the Jedi." His voice lowered toward a growl. "And because they think they can use me against him."

Baynetta simply nodded, but remained silent.

"Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order," he continued. "I don't know what it is, but whatever it is I don't like it." He shook his head. "This war is destroying everything the Republic is supposed to stand for. What are we fighting for anyway? What about all this is worth saving?"

She nodded again and disengaged from Anakin's arms, drifting away. "Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?"

Anakin was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What if the democracy we thought we were searching for no longer exists. And the Republic has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy."

He looked at his wife in disbelief. "I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist."

Baynetta was undeterred by Anakin's accusation and continued. "This war represents a failure to listen. Now you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume."

"Don't ask me to do that," he said pointing a finger in her face and getting up from next to her on the sofa. "Make a motion in the Senate where that kind of request belongs."

He turned his back to her and continued after a moment was spent in silence. "Where would the Republic be without Palpatine?" He turned back to her. "Everyone complains about Palpatine having too much power-"

"I never said that," she protested.

"-but no one ever offers a better alternative," Anakin continued as if she hadn't even spoken, which caused her eyes to flash with anger.

"Who should be running the war?" Anakin continued to rave. "The Senate? You're in the Senate, you know the people-how many of them do you trust?"

Baynetta was now on her feet. "I do not have time to argue and chatter with stupid arrogant little boys who know nothing about anything."

Anakin blinked in shock at the insults before his face darkened with rage. "And I will not be belittled by some stupid, idiotic politician who feels the need to constantly look down on people when she doesn't get her way."

"I will not be spoken to in such a disrespectful manner," she snarled. "Now, get out of my house!"

"You can't tell me what to do bitch," he snarled back.

"I said get out now!" she roared. Anakin just defiantly stood there, glaring at her.

Screaming a profanity, she ran at him with a punch. It was blocked, but she kept coming.

Soon, a brawl brought out with both of them spitting out curses and throwing punches. Suddenly, Anakin kicked her extremely hard in the stomach and she screamed in pain.

In agony, she clutched her aching stomach and screamed out every profanity known to man.

"Padme, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go so far. I was just so angry, please let me help you up." He reached down to touch her, but she jerked away. "Bastard! Get away from me! And get out of my house now!"

"Padme-"

"I said get out of my house now!"

"Padme please!"

"Out!" she screamed and picked up the butcher knife off the living room coffee table and threw it, aiming with the Force at his throat. He jumped out of the way just in time and yelled her name in horrified shock.

She was now on the floor withering and screaming in agony and pain.

"Padme I-I'm sorry." Tears were now falling from his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Just get out of my house now!" she screamed. Tears running down her own eyes as well. Getting up, she ran for her room. Anakin went racing after her, but she successfully made it to her room in time and slammed the door in his face, making sure to lock it with the Force so he couldn't get the door open. Once realizing this he began banging on the door, screaming for her to open it in a cry filled tone.

Eventually, he stopped and remained outside the door. He couldn't stay there forever though so after about twenty minutes he left.

When Baynetta emerged a half-hour later, she was happy to note that he was gone.


	61. Tragedy of Darth Plagueis

Disclaimer is in the beginning of the story. The only thing I own in this chapter is Antellica.

Author's Note: I am pleased to say that there's a lot of new material in this chapter. Looking over at it this morning when I was about to post it, I realized there was so much I wanted to add and change. Anakin and Palpatine's conversation during the Opera performance has been changed a lot with the Chancellor telling him more the Sith of old and his distain for the Jedi. Plus Antellica tells him of the Jedi's suspicions of him. The makeup to Anakin and Padme's argument from the last chapter is also included. (Nothing to sappy, I assure you. Mainly because Padme isn't even sure if she wants to forgive him.)

Look for Obi-Wan confronting Padme about her relationship with Anakin in the next chapter.

Chapters 24-25 have been edited. Chapter 24 includes a geographical description of Geonosis, while 25 has some descriptions on the execution arena.

* * *

Chapter 60 responses:

Twisted Words (): She provoked him to anger and deserved being kicked. A Padme/Anakin name mixture might be a bit hard. I'm not even going to try because I'll simply embarrass myself! I know what you mean now about Padme's previous childish behavior. Going back to edit Episode III, I was horrified with how crappy and pathetic some of the dialogue was. I am pleased to say that a lot of it was deleted and perfected a bit.

G-Anakin 13: I know she is extremely evil, but I will give no info on her death except that it's action-filled.

Sica Meni: I like to think that Sith are anger maniacs. Put a bunch of them together in a room and they'd probably end up killing each other. (Ha, ha!)  
I totally understand what it's like to be high on sugar. You're talking to a person who once ate candy all day as breakfast, lunch and dinner. Boy, did I pay for it later!  
Chapter 59 was a type error (I hate those), but I changed it.

Booksaboutnothing: I can promise you a lot of shock, action, and death during Palpatine's confrontation in Chapter 24. More Jedi are there then the four in the movie.  
As I was telling G-Anakin 13 a few chapters ago, once Anakin turns, that's when things really start to go down hill in their relationship. It's quite tragic when she finally tells him she never loved him from the get. And the way he reacts is, well I won't give away too much, but it's a mixture of anguish and rage.

* * *

Chapter 17: Tragedy of Darth Plagueis 

Leaving her mistress' mansion behind, Antellica arrived at the Galaxies Opera House for the Annual Water Ballet Performance of 'Squid Lake' by the Mon Calamari Dancers. She hadn't been able to attend the previous year due to being sick, but Baynetta had gone and told her about it. It sounded interesting, so here she was.

Upon arriving on the red carpet, she saw Chancellor Palpatine and a surprisingly small entourage of aids and assistants heading up the red carpeted stairs.

"Chancellor!" she called, making her way towards him.

Palpatine recognized her voice and turned with a smile. "Antellica child, I wondered if I might see you here. How are you? Well I hope?"

"Oh yes, quite." Antellica briefly turned her eyes away from the Supreme Ruler of the Republic to see whom had accompanied him to the event. Speaker of the Senate, Mas Amedda, Administrative Aid of the Chancellor, Sly Moore, and an alien assistant Antellica recognized by face only. A few Royal Guards were also with him.

As they began to climb the staircase that led inside the theater, the Chancellor suggested that she sit with him in the top box.

"You can see the performance better from there," he explained. "Unless of course you'd prefer sitting by yourself."

It was never Antellica's intention to sit by herself to begin with. It was her plan to bunk up with Palpatine and inform him of the Jedi's treachery against him. She accepted his invitation with a warm smile. "I'd be delighted to join you Chancellor."

Arriving outside the top box, two of Palpatine's Royal Guards stationed themselves outside the door as Antellica, the Chancellor, and the others entered.

They got comfortable in their chairs and the show started not long after, but Antellica was barely paying attention. The conversation she'd had with Anakin and Obi-Wan earlier kept coming back to her as she attempted to get into the performance.

"_The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."_

"_They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!"_

"_Master Windu traced Darth Sidious to Five Hundred Republica. We think the Sith Lord is someone within Palpatine's innercircle of advisors."_

"_Spying on someone like the Chancellor to simply find a Sith Lord? Is it really worth it?"_

"Child, are you alright?"

Antellica was abruptly broken out her thoughts by the Chancellor's voice. Turning she saw him looking at her in concern.

She was silent a moment. "Yes, I-I'm fine. I simply-" She paused. "Is there any way I can speak with you about something of importance? It concerns...the outcome of the war...in a matter of speaking."

Palpatine rose an eyebrow, but she knew that he was aware of what she meant. This was their way of speaking in code about the Sith in public.

"Of course you can child." He allowed an almost sly smile. "I have a few words to say about it myself."

He turned to those seated behind them and barked, "Leave us!"

Silently, they rose from their seats and exited the room.

The Chancellor turned back to Antellica when he had assurance his entourage was gone. "Now that we are alone...you had something to tell me concerning the Jedi using Anakin as their spy against me didn't you?"

Antellica was flabbergasted. "How did you..."

He flashed her a smirk. "I have my ways Antellica. Besides it was quite obvious." Moving himself more comfortably in his seat, he continued. "With all the stress between myself and the Jedi, why else would they agree to Anakin's appointment if not to use him to spy on me?"

Antellica thought over his words. "True, but you should know that Anakin didn't approve of it. I don't even know if he's going to go through with it..."

She explained in a great amount of detail Anakin's appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's Representative and the conversation she had with he and Obi-Wan. Palpatine listened silently and thoughtfully; never once interrupting.

Upon finishing, the Chancellor sat in silence for a long moment. Going over all the information that'd just been told to him. Antellica knew she'd done the right thing by telling him, even if the Jedi's suspicions were no threat to their plans. But if this were so, why was she so shocked and disturbed upon learning Anakin was standing behind them towards the entrance of the room, listening in to their conversation silently?

"Antellica?" his voice abruptly asked in a calm tone.

Her eyes widened in dread and she slowly turned around to face him. His tall form was slightly hidden in the shadows of a corner the lights of the Ballet performance didn't reach. And though his face was obscured in the shadow of his Jedi cloak, she knew that the eyes underneath were looking at her accusingly.

She was panicked and had risen to a stand. _Oh no! How long has he been standing there?_

_Not long child,_ Sidious said calmingly in her mind._ I can assure you._

Palpatine turned in his chair to greet his Jedi Representative, "Anakin, my boy!", but was ignored. Anakin had lowered his hood with his eyes locked onto Antellica alone. He was looking at her in disbelief.

"Antellica? How could- What did you- Obi-Wan told us out of pure trust that we wouldn't tell anyone."

Antellica was happy when the Chancellor came to her defense because she wasn't entirely sure what to say. She couldn't look at the betrayal in Anakin's eyes and averted her gaze.

"It's perfectly fine Anakin," Palpatine said with a smile and stood beside Antellica, giving her a clap on the back. "I thank Antellica for telling me. She did the right thing. There's no reason for secrecy after all. Please sit down son. I asked you hear for a reason."

Antellica moved out of the seat next to the Chancellor and over to the next while Anakin took her old seat. She still refused to look at him.

"I'm very pleased with the news I have Anakin," the Chancellor said as he seated himself once more. "And I know you will be too." He allowed himself to get comfortable in his chair before continuing. "Our Clone Intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. She's hiding, in the Utapau system."

"At last." Anakin was thoroughly pleased. "We'll be able to capture that female beast and end this war."

Antellica resisted the urge to spit out an insult for Anakin wanting her sister dead and instead examined her fingernails in rude interest.

Palpatine looked approvingly at his future apprentice. "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You're the best choice, by far."

Anakin looked slightly uncomfortable at this pronouncement, but brushed it off with a forced smile. "I thank you for the compliment, Chancellor."

"As I'm sure you 've deciphered from what Kenobi told you and Antellica earlier," Palpatine continued. "You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council want control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me."

"I don't think that-" Anakin started, but Palpatine cut him off. "Anakin. Search your feelings. You know. Don't you?"

Anakin remained silent. His discomfort was easily seen through his posture. "I know they don't trust you," he finally said, "but I'm sure Antellica already told you that."

He glanced over at her, but she kept her eyes averted elsewhere.

Palpatine nodded. "The Jedi don't seem to trust anyone these days," he allowed. "Except themselves. And it's that type of arrogant behavior I will not stand for."

"I have to admit," Anakin said with slight hesitation, "my trust in them has been shaken."

"But of course it has," Palpatine encouraged. "Asking you to spy on a friend just so they can know what I'm up to." He gave a dry laugh. "It's remarkable. The prospect of a Sith Lord being in my own innercircle of advisors and I not knowing about it." He gave a humored smile. "It just goes to show how haywire the Jedi have gone with their point of stopping at nothing for the war to end and things to go their way, with little to no thought or concern for anyone else."

"Chancellor-"

"Remember back to your early teachings," Palpatine interrupted. "All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good," Anakin argued.

Palpatine held back a snort. "Good is a point of view Anakin," he said slightly amused. "The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way. Including their quest for greater power."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength," Anakin pointed out. "They think inwards, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asked.

"The Jedi are selfless," Anakin replied, even more uncomfortable, if that were possible. "They only care about others."

The Chancellor exchanged a brief look with Antellica that Anakin didn't see, for he was fixedly making himself watch the performance to ease his discomfort.

Several moments of silence went by until it was broken by Palpatine asking Anakin something that easily surprised him.

"You ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

Anakin turned his attention away from the performance and back to the Chancellor. With a shake of his head, he said, "No."

"I thought not," Palpatine said with a slight chuckle. "It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith Legend."

He paused a moment before recounting his former Master. "Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life."

He paused again, watching Anakin intently. "He had such a knowledge of the dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about...from dying."

Time stopped for Anakin. _This Dark Lord could save people from death? But Sith are supposed to be evil. They're not supposed to save people._

He turned to look at the Chancellor, obviously thinking he heard him wrong. "He could actually…save people from death?"

"The dark side of the Force is a path way to many abilities some consider to be unnatural," was Palpatine's only reply.

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked in curiosity.

"He became so powerful, the only thing we was afraid of was..."

He allowed a wry smile.

"...losing his power, which eventually of course he did. Unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep."

He smirked. "Ironic, he could save others from death, but not himself. Of course, this was during the original Sith Empire over a thousand years ago. Before the formation of the New Republic and after the crumpling of the old. It was during that time that thousands of Sith occupied the galaxy under the rule of their Supreme Master, Darth Bane. All was well; the galaxy flourished wondrously. But then, the Great Sith War started. The rise of the Jedi and New Galactic Republic. The thousand year millennium of the Sith Empire was defeated at the end of the five year war. The Sith were outlawed and sentenced to death. By the years end, the Sith were eliminated and the New Galactic Republic reigned supreme with the Jedi as their 'Keepers of the Peace.' But then the Chosen One prophecy arose," he nodded at Anakin. "It stated that the Sith would rise again, but more powerful then before. The midi-chlorians would impregnate a virgin woman and she would bare son. His destiny in life would be to bring balance to the Force, forever destroying the Sith. This prophecy was not acted on though. The Jedi gave it no thought and was eventually dismissed as a myth...until you came along."

By now both Anakin and Antellica had long forgotten the performance and were listening to the Chancellor with interest.

"But there was the one Sith whom survived all those years," he continued. "One Sith the Jedi never tracked down. And that Sith was Plagueis' apprentice, Darth Sidious."

Anakin was fascinated. "Wow, you seem to know a lot about this," he said in wonder. "The way you were saying it was as if you were actually there."

Palpatine allowed a mysterious smile. "Galactic History was a major of mine at the University of Naboo when I was younger. Originally, I was supposed to teach it after I graduated, but then I got wrapped up in politics. I've always found the history of the galaxy to be very intriguing."

Anakin nodded. "But about Sidious, how do you know he never died?"

"There is no record of his death," the secret Sith informed. "He was simply presumed dead after he'd gone missing and never turned up. Besides, I thought you said the name of the Sith that was Count Dooku's master, the same one who's supposed to be among my advisors, was Darth Sidious?"

"But you can't think it's the same person, do you?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"The dark side is a very unnatural element of power, remember that Anakin."

Anakin was still looking at Palpatine with interest, but Sidious didn't want to get the boy suspicious. He waved his hand with a dismissive air to it. "Of course the book I read could've been out of context. Simply the overheated imagination of a philosopher. Nothing more."

"But if this really is the same Sidious," Anakin pressed, "that would make him over a thousand years old."

Palpatine nodded. "That it would."

Another moment of silence went by in which Anakin went over the information concerning the saving of death.

"Do you think, it would be possible to learn the power of stopping death?" Anakin asked, almost hesitantly.

Palpatine slowly turned to face him. "Well surely not from a Jedi."

* * *

The rest of the two-hour performance of 'Squid Lake' went on in silence with Anakin in deep thought about everything the Chancellor had said about Darth Plageuis and the Sith. When it ended, he vaguely registered Antellica thanking Palpatine for allowing her to sit in the top box with him. He waved her thanks aside and told her to say good night to Padme for him.

Coming back to reality at the feeling of being tapped on the shoulder, Anakin looked up to see the Chancellor smiling down at him.

"Are you all right my boy? The performance is over you know."

"Oh yes, Chancellor. I'm fine." Anakin groggily got up, said good night to Palpatine and left the building. As he walked down the red carpet stairs that led to the sidewalk, he saw Antellica exiting the carpet ahead and ran to catch up with her.

"Antellica!"

She turned to him with a frown. "You're actually speaking to me after what I did?"

He waved his hand. "You did the right thing. I'm sorry. I should've been listening in on your conversation to begin with."

"You're acting as the Jedi's spy," she said simply. "It's your job to do that."

"Antellica-"

"Anakin, chill. It was just a joke." She smiled at him and he was compelled to smile back. They began to walk together.

"So, how are you getting home?" he asked.

"The same way I got here."

"Which is…?"

Antellica laughed. "Walking of course."

"Walking?" Anakin asked in confusion, for the Opera House was a relatively great distance from the Amidala Mansion.

"Yes. You know, it's when a person uses their legs to move around," Antellica said with a sly smile.

Anakin rose an eyebrow. "And uh…what are legs Antellica?" he asked with a smirk.

"What are legs!" Antellica repeated in exasperation. "They're these," she said pointing to her own set of legs.

Anakin's smirk became even more pronounced. "And…what are these?" he asked, pointing to her legs.

"Idiot," she said in mock anger before walking off as Anakin laughed. "Antellica come back here."

When she didn't, he ran after her. "Come on now, I can't have you walking the streets of Galactic City at night. Come on." He grabbed her arm. "I'll drop you off in my speeder."

"Drop me off?" Antellica repeated and looked around, checking for eavesdroppers. Finding none, she whispered, "Don't you mean, 'take me with you'?"

"Oh." Anakin's eyes became distant. "I'm afraid I won't be staying at Padme's tonight. I'll have to stay at the temple."

"OK." She was mildly confused, but choose not to show it too much. "Do you want be to tell her?"

"No, no you don't have to." He had the same distant look in his eyes. "I'll tell her myself."

"Oh all right. Well I'll see you Anakin." Antellica began to walk off.

"You sure you don't want a lift?" Anakin called after her. She turned and smiled. "No. Thanks anyway, but I'll walk. Besides walking's good for you."

Anakin laughed. "And remind me what walking is again."

She playfully flipped him off and continued on her way. As Anakin rode by in his speeder, he waved, and she returned it.

Halfway to the Jedi Temple though, he stopped the speeder and simply sat motionless for a long time, eyes closed, resting his head against the edge of his mechanical hand. The speeder bobbed gently in the air-wakes of passing traffic; he didn't feel it. Klaxons blared, rising and fading as angry pilots swerved around him; he didn't hear them. He was just too lost in thought about the Siths' ability to stop death. He had to know this power. If only he'd known about this sooner, maybe his mother wouldn't of…

Shaking his head he lectured himself. _There's no reason to think about what could have happened, when it didn't happen._

However he was not willing to let Padme endure the same fate his mother did. He just wouldn't have it. Finally, he sighed and lifted his head. He stroked a private code into the speeder's comm screen. He could only hope that Padme wasn't still angry with him and would answer the call.

* * *

Baynetta was currently in bed trying to go to sleep when she heard her comlink communicator beep.

After her fight with Anakin, she'd spent the rest of the day in her room clutching a pillow to her belly and having 3PO bring her cups of tea while she read over reports and used the dark side to ease her pain.

Glancing at the clock, it read 2254. She growled as she reached onto her bedside nightstand for the comlink.

_Who would be bold enough to call at this hour?_

She clicked the hologram feature on the comlink and the image of Anakin sitting in a speeder appeared. She held back another growl. "Anakin?" She said in a level tone. "What do you want?"

"Padme I can't-" He stopped himself, huffing a sigh out through his nose. "Listen Padme, something's come up. I have to spend the night at the temple."

Baynetta gave him a smug look. "Of course I wouldn't let you back in the house after what you did to me anyway. It's just as well."

She was about to turn off the comlink when Anakin started apologizing. "Padme I'm so sorry. You have to believe me." He looked beyond frantic. "I would never intentionally hurt or harm you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I'm begging you."

Though Baynetta was slightly amused by Anakin's begging, she didn't show it. She studied his pleading face, which looked genuine. "Alright, fine. You're forgiven. Good night than Anakin. I'll miss you," she added as an afterthought.

"I'll miss you too. I miss you already," Anakin said sighing. "We'll be together tomorrow. And soon for the rest of our lives. (_That's what you think._) We'll never have to be apart again."

Baynetta simply nodded. "Rest well, my love," she said blowing him a kiss.

"I'll do my best. You too."

The transmission ended and Baynetta went to sleep.

* * *

After the screen went blank, ending the transmission with Padme, Anakin fired the speeder's thrusters and slid it expertly back into traffic, anguling toward the Jedi Temple again, because that part-the part about spending the night at the Temple-was the part that wasn't a lie.

The lie was that he was going to rest. That he was going to even try. How could he rest when every time he closed his eyes he could see her screaming on the birthing table?

Now the Council's insult burned even hotter than ever; he had a name, a story, a place to start-but how could he explain to the achieves Master why he needed to research a Sith legend about immortality? Jedi Masters after all were the only ones allowed to have access to the restricted section of the Library Achieves, where Sith Holocrons and other dark things laid.

Yet maybe he didn't need to look in the achieves after all.

The Temple was still the greatest nexus of Force energy on the planet, perhaps even the galaxy, and it was questionably the best place in the galaxy for intense, focused meditation. He had much he needed the Force to teach him and a very short time to learn.

He would start by thinking inward.

Thinking about himself…

* * *

Antellica was challenged and bothered by no one on her way home. But perhaps that was because she had her lightsaber activated and swung it around threateningly at anyone she passed.

Upon arriving home at 2307, she saw a note from Baynetta saying she'd gone to bed early because she didn't feel well.

'More on that in the morning.' It said at the bottom.

_I wonder what that means,_ Antellica pondered as she went up to her room and prepared for bed. _Ah well. I__ guess I'll find out tomorrow._


	62. The Will of the Force

Author's Note: This chapter is medium in length and features some of the novel, as well as new material.

Chapters 26-30 have been edited.

Something I'm really excited about is the makeover I'm giving to Episode IV. You can see the first of these changes in Ch.30. Much of the episode will be both deleted and added, including the names of the chapters within it. I'll later change the chapter titles in the table of contents on the opening page when I finish.

Reviews are always welcomed, even negative ones, just no profanity please. I'm sure whatever you have to say can be said without cursing.

In the next chapter, Obi-Wan's feelings for Antellica are danced around as he leaves for Utapau.

* * *

Chapter 61 chapter responses:

Booksaboutnothing: Sorry about the wait. But hey, at least you have something to look forward to.

G-Anakin 13: It's not that I don't want to tell you how she dies, it's just that it would reveal too much of the plot of Episodes VI-X. I know that's probably confusing to you, but her death is something of a climax to...well I won't say. Again, I know it's confusing, but if you're wondering if she survives this episode, then the answer is yes.

Sica Meni: Though the original opera scene was very well done, I thought it would be good to add some more information about the Sith and Sidious. It was kind of obvious, but then the way he was saying it, it might have made you believe that it wasn't him, but someone else. Maybe someone he knew, which is true from a certain point of view. Though Palpatine is his name, that personality is simply the cover while Sidious is the actual person. Call it a split personality since neither is alike. Kind of like with Padme a.k.a. Baynetta.  
If you put Vader, Dooku, Baynetta, and Sidious in a room, Vader would triumph in killing them all. I say that for reasons only I know. (Catch the hint G-Anakin 13?)

* * *

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 17: The Will of the Force

Baynetta was awaken the following morning by 3PO, informing her that Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi was currently waiting in the living room downstairs to speak with her. Utterly confused as to what he could want, and this early in the morning, she got out of bed and went downstairs. She found him with his back to her, hands clasped behind him as he drifted restlessly about the room, gazing with a abstracted lack of interest at her collection of rare sculptures.

"Obi-Wan!" she greeted, slightly breathless. "Has 3PO offered you anything to drink?"

He turned to her, a frown clearing on his brow. "Senator," he said warmly. "So good to see you again. I apologize for the early hour, and yes, your protocol droid has been quite insistent on offering me refreshment." His frown began to regather. "But as you may guess this is not a social call. I've come here to speak with you about Anakin."

"O-Kay." She did not once hide the confusion she felt. "I was very happy to hear of his appointment to the Council."

"Yes. It is perhaps less than he deserves-though I'm afraid it may be more than he can handle. Has he been to see you?"

"Several times," she said evenly. "But I didn't hear of his appointment to the Council through him. Chancellor Palpatine told me yesterday before doing so. But uh-I get the sense from you that something's wrong."

Obi-Wan tilted his head and a hint of a rueful smile showed through his beard. "You should've been a Jedi."

Baynetta laughed, amused by his comment. _If only you knew._ "And you should never go into politics. You're not very good at hiding your feelings. What's wrong?"

"It's Anakin." With his pretense of cheer fading away, he seemed to age before her eyes. He looked tired and profoundly troubled. "May I sit?"

"Please." She waved him to the couch and lowered herself onto its edge beside him.

"Is naughty little Anakin in trouble again?" she asked, adding humor to her tone.

He laughed dryly. "I certainly hope not. This is more…a personal matter."

She simply nodded while he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "He's been in a difficult position as the Chancellor's representative, but I think there's more to it than that. We-had words, yesterday, and we parted badly."

"And these words were…?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," he said with a vaguely apologetic frown. "Jedi business. You understand."

She inclined her head. "Of course."

"It's only that, I've been worried about him. I was hoping he may have talked to you."

"When he stopped by yesterday he was speaking of all the pressure he's under and the war and everything," she explained. "But, let's just say the chat didn't end at all well." She paused briefly. "We ended up getting in a fist fight."

Obi-Wan blinked, obviously thinking he misheard her. "I'm sorry?"

"He was arguing about nonsense and I didn't agree with what he was saying," she elaborated. "He just exploded. I've just never seen him so angry before. He was shouting at me and I told him to get out of my house. He refused to listen so I attacked him." She lifted her fist. "After kicking me in the stomach and me throwing a knife at him, he finally left, but not before continuously apologizing for hurting me."

She placed a hand on her stomach, which was cloaked to look flat, and sniffed, as if on the verge of tears. "I was in extreme pain all of yesterday because of that. I had to spend the rest of the day in my room, clutching pillows and sipping tea to ease the pain."

"I'm sorry to hear that Padme," Obi-Wan said reaching out a hand to touch her stomach. "Are you better now?"

"Oh yes, thank you, but getting back to what you were saying." She waved a hand for him to continue.

"Yes. Anakin is indeed under a great deal of pressure. I'm sorry to hear that he's taken out some of his frustration out on you, but he carries tremendous responsibilities for a man so young; when I was his age, I still had some years to go as a Padawan. He is, as I guess you could tell from his anger tantrum yesterday, changing. Quickly. And I have some anxiety about what he is changing into. It would be a…very great mistake…were he to leave the Jedi Order."

"You confuse me with your words Obi-Wan." She was looking at him in puzzlement. "Why would Anakin want to leave the Jedi Order? It's been his dream ever since a child to be a powerful Jedi Knight. Besides isn't he supposed to be this so-called 'Chosen One?'"

"Very probably," Obi-Wan replied. "But I have scanned this prophecy; it says only that a Chosen One will be born and bring balance to the Force; nowhere does it say he has to be a Jedi."

"But Qui-Gon-" she started.

"-Believed that it was the will of the Force that Anakin should be trained as a Jedi," he finished. "And we all have a certain, oh, I suppose you could call it a Jedi centric bias. It is a Jedi prophecy after all."

"True, but the Jedi do follow the will of the Force, correct?" she asked.

"Well yes, but you must understand that not even the Jedi knows all there is to be known about the Force; no mortal mind can. We speak of the will of the Force as someone ignorant of gravity might say it is the will of a river to flow to the ocean: it is a metaphor that describes our ignorance. The simple truth-"

"I don't mean to interrupt," she said, becoming quite bored with Obi-Wan's speech. "But what does this have to do with Anakin? And myself for that matter?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you," Obi-Wan said apologetically.

"That's all right. You should hear some of the people in Senate when they go on and on and on about things."

"Once again I do apologize."

She waved her hand and Obi-Wan continued. "I fear that some current…difficulty…has to do with your relationship."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean Obi-Wan," she said, looking confused. "What am I supposed to do, reject him? He is my friend after all."

"I can not tell you what to do, Padme, I can only ask you to consider Anakin's best interests. You know the two of you can never be together while he remains in the Order."

Baynetta's eyes flashed and she rose from the chair in fury. "How dare you accuse me of such treason!" she hissed. "Do you honestly think that I, a respected Senator, would be interested in being with some little Jedi boy!"

"I don't mean to anger you Padme. Really I don't. I do know however that Anakin has feelings for you-"

"And what makes you think I've returned those feelings or would even be interested in returning them!" she roared in anger. "Yes, I know Anakin likes me; loves me. But I'm sorry to say that the feelings aren't mutual!"

"Padme please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you, please, sit down." He gestured pleadingly towards the spot she'd been sitting in a few moments earlier. She glared at him a moment before sitting back down.

"Just remember Padme that the Jedi are his family. The Order gives his life structure. It gives him a direction. You know how…undisciplined he can be."

Her only response was silence.

"If his true path leads him away from the Jedi, so be it. But please, for both your sakes, tread carefully. Be sure. Some decisions can never be reversed."

"I know that all too well," she said, thinking of her pregnancy. He nodded as though he understood, but of course he didn't. He'd never understand until it was too late. "We all do these days," he said softly.

A soft chiming came from within his robes. "Excuse me," he said and turned aside, producing a comlink from an inner pocket. "Yes…?"

A man's voice came thinly through the comlink, deep and clipped, one Baynetta recognized as Mace Windu's: "We are calling the Council into special session. We've located General Grievous!"

She softly snarled at the sound of triumph in Windu's voice.

Obi-Wan seemed not to notice, for he was equally pleased. "Thank you Master Windu," he said. "I'm on my way." He than turned back to find her staring off into space with an expressionless look.

"Padme," he said softly. Gently. Almost regretfully. "I will not tell the Council of this. Any of it. I'm very sorry to burden you with this, and I-I hope I haven't upset you too much. We have all been friends for so long…I hope we always will be."

"Yes. I'd like that too," she said a bit distantly, still refusing to look at him. She felt Obi-Wan rise from the chair. "Well I must be going."

She nodded, but than jerked her head at the sound of someone running down the stairs. It was Antellica; awake and fully dressed.

"What's going on here? I was awoken by the sound of shouts." She looked suspiciously around and than spotted…"Obi-Wan! What are you doing here! It's 0730!"

"That reminds me," he said with a snap of his fingers. "I knew there was another reason I came by." He turned to Antellica. "Master Gallia asked me to ask you if you didn't mind looking after the younglings, just for a few hours to keep them occupied while she picked up some supplies. We're running low."

"Sure. I don't mind. I'll just grab a piece of fruit and be off than."

Baynetta watched in slight irritation as Antellica ran off to the kitchen. Now that she was back from the outer rim sieges, the Senator wanted Antellica to resume her duties as handmaiden. She had the entire day planned for her, but no the Jedi just had to snatch her away again.

"Bye Padme," Antellica called as she ran out the kitchen and followed Obi-Wan out the door.

Baynetta's only response was a sarcastic wave.


	63. A Friendship that Begins to Change

Author's Note: For some strange reason my document reader isn't letting me use my ruler feature so I'm sorry about the switch between regular and bold print below, but it was the only way I could go back and forth between people's point of views and not confuse anyone. I would've uploaded this early, but I sent a complaint to the site and expected the problem to be fixed by now. It isn't, so again sorry. Since this chapter isn't that long I may give you the next one a day early. (But since I'm uploading this so late, that may not happen now). I would've uploaded this yesterday, but I had a computer scare where it almost crashed. Thankfully, it's fixed now so I'm happy. Another mixture of old and new material.

Chapter 62 responses:

Booksaboutnothing: The Obi-Wan/Grievous fight is in Chapter 23. You could say it's kind of the same, but there's a twist at the end. As for the Jedi, don't expect the Return of the Jedi happy ending to this story because first off, that episode doesn't even happen in my story-none of it-and second, this is a story mainly about the Sith, not the Jedi. The original trilogy is a lot more alternate universe then the prequel.

Sica Meni: Yes, I've posted the first chapter of IV already, but since I added another chapter to the episode I'm going to wait until I finish doing all of it before I upload the rest of my editions.

G-Anakin 13: At first I myself was calling Baynetta Padme, but as time went on I realized that when she's acting as a Sith, which is most of the time, she's Baynetta, as a Senator, she's Amidala. Padme is just the name everyone knows her as.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 18: A Friendship that Begins to Change 

After spending practically the whole night meditating, hoping to find answers about the Sith from the Force and getting nothing in return, Anakin finally gave up and fell asleep around 0645, only to be woken up an hour later by the sound of someone pounding on the door.

"Skywalker! Skywalker! Are you up!"

Anakin groggily got up off the living room floor, stretching his aching muscles. The pounding continued and he recognized the voice outside the door as Master Windu's.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he called irritably.

On the other side of the door, he found the Korun Jedi Master as expected. "I commed you various times," he said in a disapproving tone. "Why didn't you answer it? Surely you didn't just wake up now."

Anakin gave a tired yawn, which obviously answered Windu's question. He gave an irritated sigh. "Now that you're up, let us be on our way. We're having a special session with the Council. And being that you're on it, you must attend. Especially since this has to do with the Chancellor."

"What? What do you mean?"

"About ten minutes ago, the Chancellor himself arrived here at the Temple to deliver a holoprojector from his office. He also gave us news that General Grievous is on Utapau."

"Yes I know." Anakin grabbed the cloak that was lying on the living room couch and exited his quarters, closing the door behind him. He and Master Windu proceeded down the hall. "The Chancellor told me last night at an Opera Ballet we attended."

Master Windu looked even more disapproving at the prospect of Anakin going to a Ballet with the Chancellor in the middle of a war, but said nothing of it aloud.

The holoscan of Utapau rotated silently in the center of the room from the holoprojector. The only other Council members that were present besides Anakin and Mace were Obi-Wan and Agen Kolar. The Council reached a quorum by the projected holopresences of Ki-Adi Mundi, en route to Mygeeto, Plo Koon on Cato Neimoidia, and Yoda on Kashyyyk.

_"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?"_ Master Mundi asked as soon as the Council started.

Anakin nodded. "A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic package from the Chairman of Utapau."

_"Hmm,"_ Yoda said thoughtfully. _"Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed."_

"The Chancellor has requested…"

Anakin started a bit hesitantly,

"…that I lead the campaign."

"The Council will make up it's own mind who is to go," Master Windu said sternly. "Not the Chancellor."

Yoda agreed. _"A Master is needed, with more experience."_

_"I concur,"_ Master Mundi also agreed. _"Master Kenobi should go."_

"I agree," Yoda said as Anakin put his head down in defeat.

_"Aye,"_ Master Mundi voted, as did the few others.

"Very well. Council adjourned," Master Windu finally said when it was obvious Anakin wasn't going to say anything in the vote.

**At the Council meeting's end, Anakin learned from Obi-Wan that Antellica was with the younglings and went down to join her. He was warmly welcomed as always and joined his Jedi partner/pupil in keeping them occupied the next few hours by having a lightsaber tournament and reading more of The Stark Hyperspace War. One by one, they eventually fell asleep in time for nap hour.**

**Not long after this Master Adi arrived back. Antellica was in the fresher at the time so the dark skinned Jedi Master thanked Anakin for assisting her in watching the younglings.**

**"You're quite welcome master," Anakin said with a slight bow of his head, "but do you know if Obi-Wan's left yet? He's supposed to be going to Utapau sometime today."**

**Adi nodded. "As I arrived I saw him leaving in a gunship."**

**Thanking her for the information, Anakin headed out to find his former master.**

**He went to the Central Transport Center downtown Galactic City and found Obi-Wan conversing with Commander Cody. He looked up however when he spotted Anakin.**

**"Hello again my young friend."**

**"Hello Master." At Obi-Wan's amused scowl, he corrected himself. "Obi-Wan."**

**Obi-Wan nodded, his face still showing amusement as they walked together towards the landing ramp that led inside the star destroyer _Vigilance._**

**"You're gonna need me on this one Master." Anakin said after a moment. He was still a bit upset that he couldn't go with Obi-Wan, but had pretty much told himself to accept it. There was nothing he could do to change the matter, except maybe sneak on board the ship and hide himself. But no, he wasn't that desperate to go. Besides, Padme needed him here on Coruscant. He couldn't just leave again so soon after returning.**

**"Oh I agree," Obi-Wan said to Anakin's comment. "However it may turn out to another wild bantha chase."**

**Anakin regarded Obi-Wan's humor with a slight smile before he grew serious. "Master. I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant." He noticed Obi-Wan raise his eyebrows at that. "And I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council."**

**Obi-Wan seemed to go over his words a moment before smiling. "You are strong and wise Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you every thing I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be."**

**Anakin put his head down at the overwhelming compliment.**

**"But be patient Anakin," Obi-Wan continued. "It will not be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master."**

**Anakin simply nodded with a slight smile, hoping his master's words were true. Obi-Wan also offered a smile before making to board the ramp.**

**"Obi-Wan." Anakin suddenly called. Obi-Wan stopped to look at him. "May the Force be with you.**"

**Obi-Wan smiled. "Goodbye old friend. And may the Force be with you."**

Antellica got the small shock of coming out of the fresher and finding Anakin gone and Master Adi back.

"Master Adi," she greeted. "I see you've returned."

"Yes Antellica, hello. How are you? I hope you didn't mind watching the younglings."

"Oh no. Not at all. And yes I'm quite well. But where's Anakin? Did he leave?"

"Yes, actually he did. Just after I arrived back, and that was a few minutes ago. He probably went to the Central Transport Center downtown to see Obi-Wan off."

"See Obi-Wan off?" Antellica repeated in confusion. "Is he going somewhere?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear?" At Antellica's shaking head, Adi explained. "General Grievous has been found. She's hiding in the Utapau system in the outer rim. Obi-Wan's going there to eliminate her and end the war."

Antellica was utterly shocked by this news. She may never see her sister again. Some of the shock must've shown on her face for Master Adi reached out and touched her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said softly.

Antellica simply nodded before rushing off downtown; hoping to get there before Obi-Wan left.

Upon arriving, she jumped off the shuttle she'd taken and raced through the complex, trying to find the famous Jedi pair. At last, she spotted them at a distance, strolling down a walkway that led to a ramp that led inside the star destroyer _Vigilance. _Before she could get to them however the sound of "Miss Grievous!" being called caught her attention. She turned around to find…

"Commander Cody!" she greeted as he along with two other clones approached her. "I take it you're going with Obi-Wan to Utapau than."

"Yes." The Clone Commander affirmed.

She nodded and took on a sly smirk. "Do make sure Obi-Wan doesn't get himself hurt. He has a knack for it you know. You'll remember Cato Neimoidia of course."

"Of course." Commander Cody said, chuckling along with the two other clones.

"I'll let you three go then," she said with a wave.

Cody and his fellows gave her a salute before donning their helmets and heading towards the ship. Though they took another route than Obi-Wan was heading towards.

Turning her back on the departing clones, Antellica made her way towards Obi-Wan and Anakin. They were saying their 'May the Force be with you' good-byes.

"Obi-Wan!" she called as he was now making his way down the ramp. Anakin, who had been watching Obi-Wan go, quickly turned, as did Obi-Wan, just not as fast. Both smiled when they saw her.

"Antellica!" Obi-Wan exclaimed with twinkling eyes. "I wondered if I might see you before I left." He opened his arms and she strolled by Anakin smiling before throwing herself at him in a hug. He was slightly taken aback by her over eagerness to hug him, but surprised her with a soft peek on the cheek. She blushed lightly before adopting a smirk.

"Now as I saying to Commander Cody, make sure you stay unhurt because remember," she rose a finger, "there will be no Anakin or Antellica to help you out of a tight scrap."

Anakin laughed and approached behind her as Obi-Wan scowled slightly. "Yeah and you'll have no one to lecture either," he added.

Obi-Wan laughed heartily. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Well, I must be off. I do believe I hear General Grievous calling my name." He ended this quip with a laugh, but soon stopped at the look on Antellica's face. Her smile had vanished and she gave a curt nod before turning tail and making to leave.

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a sad look before Obi-Wan continued down the ramp and Anakin took to following Antellica at a run.

"Antellica, wait!" he called. She stopped and turned to face him, remaining expressionless.

"About Arica," Anakin noticed she flinched at her sister's first name, "it's for the best. You know that. Don't you?" He spoke softly.

She continued to hold his gaze, expressionless and nodded. Turning, she heading off someplace, where she hadn't yet decided, but just somewhere to think and be alone.

**_Vigilance_ took flight, leaving Coruscant's atmosphere, but did not make the jump to lightspeed because Obi-Wan would be leaving for Utapau alone, via Jedi Star fighter. The rest of the troops would later follow. The Jedi General had devised this plan himself. He wanted Grievous distracted on him first before the rest came. Surprise was the essence in this victory. But still, the thought of having to kill Arica, a mere sixteen-year old girl, made him feel a little uneasy. It had to be done, but he hadn't really thought much about it until he saw the hard look of anger and sadness come to Antellica's face when he mentioned her sisters' name. He felt sorry for Antellica and really hoped she would understand in the long run that this was what was best for the galaxy. With the war over, peace could return to it.**

**Though Antellica was the other thing that made him feel uneasy, he thought as he made his way to the main hanger of the ship to inform Commander Cody of his plans.**

**He'd been mildly taken aback by her over eagerness to hug him before he left, but brushed it off as a natural attachment between friends. He had to admit he'd grown quite attached to her as well, though Jedi weren't supposed to grow attached to anyone or anything. It was a path to the dark side. All the same he found her to be a very nice and beautiful girl, with a cute sense of humor that made her a hoot to be around. Obi-Wan found himself thinking that if she were older and he wasn't a Jedi he'd naturally be attracted to her. But she wasn't older and he was a Jedi so there was no point entertaining such thoughts when they would never come to pass.**

**Obi-Wan reached the hanger to find Commander Cody and some clones putting the finishing touches on his new red Jedi star fighter. Though he didn't like flying, he'd grown quite accustomed to his old star fighter so had his replacement look just like his old one, with a few adjustments here and there.**

**Once the clones spotted and greeted him, Cody gave him a run down of Utapau and Obi-Wan told them of his plan.**

**Utapau, it turned out, was a desert like planet filled entirely of sinkholes. Obi-Wan was not at all surprised to learn that the Separatists Council was rumored to be there as well.**

**"Fortunately, most of the planet is compressed on a small continent here." Cody pointed to the small piece of landmass on the hologram of the planet that was being displayed. "On the far side."**

**Obi-Wan nodded as he than began to climb into his star fighter. "I'll keep them distracted before you get there. Just don't take too long."**

**"Come on. When have I ever let you down?" Cody quipped.**

**Before any mention of Cato Neimoidia could be brought up, Obi-Wan gave a simple laugh. "Very well. The burden is on me not to destroy all the droids until you arrive."**

**Starting up his star fighter, he took off into space out of the slight compartment that opened up for him. He flew towards the hyperspace ring that was waiting for him and set coordinates for lightspeed as he reached it.**

**A moment later, the jump was made and he was headed for Utapau. And hopefully the end of the war.**


	64. The Treason Continues

Author's Note: Not that long of a chapter, but necessary. Chapters 31-34 have been made over. I would've posted the new chapter for 35 as well but the site won't let me. (Eye roll). The thing is I _really_ wanted that one posted with the others as not to have two of the same chapter up at the same time. Hopefully I'll be able to tommorow. Reviews are always welcomed, but I thank everyone who reads the story nonetheless.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 19: The Treason Continues

1400 came sooner than Amidala's liking as the Senators starting arriving at her home a half-hour before. The same five Senators that came the day before were accompanied by two others: Chi Eckway of Wroona and Bana Breemu of the Humbarine Sector. The Naboo Senator had 3PO serving refreshments to everyone as the meeting began.

"I am very grateful to be included here," Chi Eckway said, her dewlaps jiggling as she tilted her blue head in gesture around Amidala's living room at the gathering of Senators. "I speak directly only from my own sector, of course, but I can tell you that many Senators are becoming very nervous indeed. You may know that the new Governors are arriving with full regiments of clone troopers-what they call security forces. We all have begun to wonder if these regiments are intended to protect us from Separatists…or to protect the governors from us."

Amidala mentally laughed at this as she looked up from the document reader in her hand. "I have reliable information that General Grievous has been located, and that the Jedi are already moving against her position. The war may be over in a matter of days."

"But what than?" Bail Organa asked leaning forward. "How do we make Palpatine withdraw his governors? How do we stop him from garrisoning troops in all our systems?"

"We don't have to make him do anything," she said reasonably. "The Senate granted him executive powers only for the duration of the emergency-"

"Yet it is only Palpatine himself who has the authority to declare when the emergency is over," Bail countered. "How do we make him surrender power back to the Senate?"

Chi Eckway shifted backward. "There are many who are willing to do just that," she said. "Not just my own people. Many Senators. We are ready to _make_ him surrender power."

Amidala snapped her document reader closed in anger. She looked from Senator to Senator expressionlessly. "Would anyone care for another refreshment?"

"Senator Amidala," Eckway said, "I fear you don't understand-"

"Senator Eckway. Another hoi-broth?"

"No, that's-"

"Very well than." She looked up at her protocol droid. "3PO, that will be all. You are free to power down for a while."

"Thank you Mistress," 3P0 replied. "Though I must say, this discussion has been most stimu-"

"3PO." Her tone went a trace extra firm. "That will be all."

"Yes Mistress. Of course. I quite understand." The droid turned stiffly and shuffled out of the room. As soon as 3PO was safely out of earshot, Amidala brandished the document reader as though it were a weapon. "This is a very dangerous step. We cannot let this turn into another war."

"That's the last thing any of us wants," Bail said with a disapproving look at Senator Eckway. "Alderaan has no armed forces; we don't even have a planetary defense system. A political solution is our only option."

"Which is the purpose of this petition," Mon Mothma said, laying her soft hand over Amidala's. "We're hoping that a show of solidarity within the Senate might stop Palpatine from further subverting the Constitution, that's all. With the signatures of a full two thousand Senators-"

"-we still have less than we need to stop his supermajority from amending the Constitution any way he happens to want," she finished for her. She weighed the reader in her hand. "I am willing to present this to Palpatine, but I am losing faith in the Senate's readiness, or even their ability to rein him in. I think we should consult the Jedi."

Bana Breemu examined her long, elegantly manicured fingertips. "That," she said remotely, "would be dangerous."

Mon Mothma nodded. "We don't know where the Jedi stand in all this."

Amidala sat forward and scoffed. "The Jedi aren't any happier with the situation than we are."

Senator Breemu's high-arched cheekbones made the look she gave Amidala appear even more distant and skeptical. "You seem…remarkably well informed about Jedi business, Senator Amidala."

Amidala rolled her eyes in irritation. "For heavens sake, my sister Antellica is a Jedi. Surely you all know that. Plus I've been good friends with Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda for the past thirteen years now."

Giddean Danu nodded his head, approval plainly written across his dark face. "If we are to openly oppose the Chancellor, we need the support of the Jedi. We need their moral authority. Otherwise, what do we have?"

"The moral authority of the Jedi, such as it is," Bana Breemu said, "has been spent lavishly upon the war; I fear they have none left for politics."

"One Jedi than," Amidala offered to the others. "There is one Jedi-no not Antellica-one whom I truly know all of us can trust absolutely. Obi-Wan Kenobi. I would suggest Master Yoda, but being that he isn't here…"

Bana Breemu rose an eyebrow at this. Amidala glared at her. "Antellica told me yesterday that Master Yoda has gone to the Kashyyyk system to help fight in the war there."

She turned back to the others. "Being that he isn't here I'd suggest Obi-Wan. He is quite trustworthy, and respected among the Jedi and Republic. He was here to see me earlier as a matter of fact, that's how I found out about General Grievous."

"He told you?" Bana Breemu asked disbelievingly.

Amidala choose to ignore her. "While we were conversing he received a call from the temple stating that Clone Intelligence had found General Grievous on Utapau."

Realizing her slight mistake, she mentally cursed herself. _Windu didn't say where she was. Me and my big mouth._

None of the other Senators seemed to notice though. They all looked confused.

"Utapau?" Bail repeated. "Why Utapau?"

"It's a fiercely independent system that's had no part in the war," Mon Mothma also agreed. "I should know. That's the system I was assigned to earlier in the war to try and negotiate to join the Republic. They weren't interested, so I left. I can't see them joining the Separatists. It just doesn't make sense."

Fang Zar unknotted his fingers from his raggedly bushy beard and shrugged, as did Amidala and the rest.

"Well, getting back to what we were saying," Fang Zar said, "we cannot block the Chancellor's supermajority-but we can show him the opposition to his methods is growing. Perhaps that alone might persuade him to moderate his tactics."

Bana Breemu went back to examining her fingernails. "When you present the Petition of the Two Thousand, many things may change."

"But," Giddean Danu said, "will they change for the better?"

Bail Organa and Mon Mothma exchanged glances that whispered of some shared secret. Amidala was very much interested in what treason they were planning with their 'organization', but said nothing. Bail said slowly, "Let us see what we can accomplish in the Senate before we involve the Jedi."

All the Senators agreed to this, and even Amidala nodded her head. "Yes, and if you don't mind, I think it would be better if I presented this petition to the Chancellor by myself as not to bombard him all at once with all these signatures. He knows me very well and I him. I think I may be able to talk some sense into him.

Bail and Mon both nodded. "Do try Senator," Mon said.

"I'll do the best I can," she affirmed.

The meeting than adjourned with the prospect of another meeting the next day, at the same time.


	65. Rumors within the Senate

Author's Note: Sorry this is so late in the day. I was busy earlier. Chapters 35-36 have been redone and if you go to my profile page you can check out a time line I have set up for the _Lure of the Dark Side_ story as a whole. This chapter's a bit short. Readers of the novel will recognize it, though I've added a bit of Sidious' point of view to it. Enjoy! I'm off to continue redoing Episode IV! 

Chapter 64 responses:

G-Anakin 13: I'm sorry, but we will come across some sadness as this goes on. I'm one who usually prefers anguish over happy smiles when it comes to a long story's ending.

Sica Meni: Thanks. Obi-Wan and Arica's duel is in the chapter after next.

Twisted Words (): I know what it's like to come close to a computer crashing. Though my PC was half fixed, it's still in danger of crashing at any time. Not something I enjoy thinking about. Yes, Padme does die...eventually, but not in this episode. As I said before, details of her death are remaining unsaid...as of now.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 20: Rumors within the Senate

Chancellor Palpatine arrived back at his office with Mas Amedda and a few security guards after a meeting he had with a few legislators from a system in the Outer Rim Territories. He had sent word for Anakin to be waiting for him when he arrived and was quite pleased when he saw him waiting on his private landing deck as he did so. As he and Mas Amedda stepped out of the shuttle, Anakin moved forward to greet them.

"Chancellor," he said, bowing a greeting. "Lord Speaker."

Mas Amedda looked at Anakin with a curl of his blue lips that, on a human, would have signaled disgust; it was a Chagrian smile. "Greetings, Your Grace. I trust the day finds you well?"

Anakin nodded. "Very well, Lord Speaker, thank you for asking."

Amedda turned back to Palpatine, but he quickly brushed him and the others off. "So Anakin," he said as the others moved away," did you see your friend off?"

Anakin nodded. "If I didn't hate Grievous so much, I'd almost feel sorry for her."

"Oh?" Palpatine said mildly interested. "Are Jedi allowed to hate?"

"Figure of speech," Anakin said, waving this off. "It doesn't matter how I feel about her. Obi-Wan will soon have her head."

"Provided of course," Palpatine murmured as he took Anakin's arm to guide him toward the entryway, "that the Council didn't make a mistake. I still believe Master Kenobi is not the Jedi for this job."

Anakin shrugged irritably. _Why did everyone keep bringing up things he didn't want to talk about?_ Palpatine heard Anakin think this before he said aloud, "The Council was…very sure in its decision."

"Certainty is a fine thing," Palpatine allowed. "Though it too often happens that those who are the most entirely certain are also the most entirely wrong. What will the Council do if Kenobi proves unable to apprehend Grievous without your help?"

"I'm sure I cannot say sir. I imagine they will deal with that, if and when it happens. The Jedi teach that anticipation is distraction."

Palpatine held back an eye roll. "I am no philosopher, Anakin; in my work anticipation is often my sole hope of success. In more ways than one. I must anticipate the actions of my adversaries-and even those of my allies. Even-"

He opened a hand toward Anakin, smiling,

"-my friends. It is the only way I can be prepared to take advantage of opportunity…and conversely, to avoid disaster."

"But if a disaster comes about by the will of the Force-" Anakin started.

"I'm afraid I don't believe in the will of the Force," Palpatine said, his smile turning apologetic. "I believe it is our will that matters. I believe that everything good in our civilization has come about not by the blind action of some mystical field of energy, but by the focused will of people: lawmakers and warriors, inventors and engineers, struggling with every breath of their bodies to shape galactic culture. To improve the lives of all."

They stood now before the vaulted door to Palpatine's office. "Please come in, Anakin. Much as I enjoy a philosophical chat, that is not the reason I asked you to meet me. We have business to discuss, and I fear it may be very serious business indeed."

Palpatine felt Anakin follow him through the Outer Chambers to his intimate private office. As he sat at his desk he saw Anakin take up a respectful standing position opposite his desk. He waved Anakin to a chair however. "Please Anakin, make yourself comfortable. Some of this may be difficult for you to hear."

"Everything is these days," Anakin muttered as he took a seat. Palpatine made no move that he heard him though. "It concerns Master Kenobi. My friends among the Senators have picked up some…disturbing rumors about him. Many in the Senate believe that Kenobi is not fit for this assignment."

Anakin frowned. "Are you serious?"

"I'm most serious, I'm afraid. It is a…complicated situation, Anakin. It seems there are some in the Senate who now regret having granted me emergency powers."

"There have been dissenters and haysayers since before Geonosis, sir. Why should it cause for concern now? And how does it effect Obi-Wan?"

"I'm getting to that." Palpatine took a deep breath and swung his chair around so that he could gaze through his window of armored transparisteel onto the cityscape beyond. "The difference is that now, some of these Senators-actually a large number of them-seem to have given up on democracy. Unable to achieve their ends in the Senate, they are organizing into a cabal, preparing to remove me by…other means."

"You mean treason!"

"I'm afraid so. The rumor is that the ringleaders of this group may have fallen victim to the…persuasive powers of the Jedi Council, and are on their way to becoming accomplices in the Council's plot against the Republic."

"Sir I- This just seems ridiculous."

"And it may be entirely false. Remember that these are only rumors. Entirely unconfirmed. Senate gossip is rarely accurate, but if this is true…we must be prepared Anakin. I still have friends enough in the Senate to catch the scent of whatever this disloyal cabal is cooking up. And I have a very good idea of who the leaders are."

He wheeled his chair back around and steepled his fingers pensively. "The Jedi Council, however, is another matter entirely. A secret society of antidemocratic beings who wield tremendous power, individually as well as collectively-how am I to trace the labyrinth of their plots? That's why I put you on the Council. If these rumors are true, you may be democracy's last hope."

Palpatine watched as Anakin let his chin sink once more to his chest and his eyelids scraped shut. _It seemed that he was always someone's last hope,_ Sidious heard Anakin think. _Why did everyone always have to make their problems into his problems? Why couldn't people just let him be? How was he supposed to deal with all this when Padme could die?_

He said slowly, eyes still closed, "You still haven't told me what this has to do with Obi-Wan."

"Ah, that-well, that is the difficult part. The disturbing part. It seems that Master Kenobi has been in contact with a certain Senator who is known to be among the leaders of this cabal. Apparently, very close contact. The rumor is that he was seen leaving this Senator's residence this morning, at an…unseemly hour."

"Who?" Anakin opened his eyes and sat forward. "Who is this Senator? Let's go question him."

"I'm sorry, Anakin. But the Senator in question is, in fact, a her. A woman you know quite well, in fact."

Palpatine watched in pleasure as Anakin refused to believe this, but yet did. "You-" _He must've been hearing this wrong._ "You mean-" Anakin choked on her name.

Palpatine gave him a look of melancholy sympathy. "I'm afraid so."

Anakin coughed his voice back to life. "That's impossible! I would know-she doesn't…she couldn't-"

"Sometimes the closest," Palpatine said sadly, "are those who cannot see."

Anakin sat back obviously stunned. "I would know," he repeated numbly. "I would know…"

"Don't take it too hard," Palpatine said. "It may be only idle gossip. All this may be only a figment of my overheated imagination; after all these years of war, I find myself inspecting every shadow that might hide an enemy. That is what I need from you, Anakin: I need you to find the truth. To set my mind at rest."

Anakin suddenly threw himself to his feet. "I can do that," he said and Sidious was pleased to feel the anger radiating off Anakin.

"Good Anakin. I knew I could count on you."

"Always sir. Always." He turned to go and Sidious continued to hear his thoughts swimming rapidly inside his mind and becoming more and more angry.

_He would go to her. He would see her. He would get the truth. He would do it now. Right now. In the middle of the day. It didn't matter who might see him. This was business._

"I know who my friends are," he said before he left.


	66. Jealousy

Author's Note: Chapter 37 has been edited. Sorry this is a day late. I was busy yesterday. This chapter isn't that long, but necessary. Because I'm going away on vacation this weekend, don't expect the next update sometime next week; no later then Thursday August 31, 2006. I'll probably have it up before then but I don't know.

Responses to Chapter 65:

Twisted Words (): Not really.

Sica Meni: Hey ya go?

G-Anakin 13: Who doesn't? Though, I find some of his lines to be humorous.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 21: Jealousy

When Antellica arrived home from the stroll she took after she left the Central Transport Center she found a note from Baynetta waiting for her.

Dear Antellica,

I've gone out to buy a few things. I'd hoped you could of come with me but, the Jedi just had to snatch you away from me again. Anyways, I shall see you when I get back; hopefully the Jedi would've released you from their retched Temple by then.

Padme

Antellica smiled sadly at the humor of the note and sighed. During her two days back from the Outer Rim Sieges she really hadn't seen Baynetta all that much because she was usually always at the temple. She didn't actually realize how much she'd missed her mistress until now.

_I'll just have to change that._ Antellica had nothing to do the rest of the day so when Baynetta got back they could spent that time together. In the meantime, Antellica went on the second floor to retrieve her Hologaming system. Hooking it up to the living room HV, she started to play one of her favorite crime fighting games – Kick Butt Action.

A few minutes into this however, the front door banged open. Antellica, naturally assuming it was Padme, called out without taking her eyes off the tube, "Hey Padme! I saw your note. As you can see I'm back."

For a moment she didn't get a reply but than…"Antellica. Where is Padme? And what note are you talking about?" the voice of Anakin all but growled.

"Oh Anakin, is that you?" she said, still not taking her eyes off the set. "Padme went out to pick up a few things."

"And the note?"

"That's what the note said. It's sitting there on the sofa if you want to see it." Antellica still kept her attention on the HV since there was no pause button on this game while playing in a level. Once she finished the level though, she paused it and turned around to find Anakin reading the note, his face contorted in rage. When he was done, he balled it up in his fist.

"Hey!" Antellica got up and ran over to him. "Is that the way you found it?"

He didn't reply. He didn't even look at her. He simply began to look about the living room, lifting up the pillows off the sofa, glaring around the room, appearing to be lost in thought.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Never mind. I'm not interested." She than went back to her game.

A few minutes later, she found Anakin sitting next to her on the floor with the other control consul in his hands.

"What are you-"

"I figured it'd be more fun if we both played." He plugged his control device into the game consul and when the next round started, they began to play each other.

The next twenty minutes or so was basically spent with them playing and talking idly about the game and the levels they were on.

Halfway through the sixteenth level however, Anakin suddenly dropped his control consul and clutched at his head. "No, not again. Not now."

"Anakin!" Antellica exclaimed, dropping her own control consul. "Anakin what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you all right?"

He didn't answer. But it's not because he didn't want to, it's because he was now receiving another premonition of the future, though this one was slightly different than the last. Padme was still dying on the birthing table but Obi-Wan was with her this time. But where was he?

_Save your energy,_ Obi-Wan was saying to Padme.

_I can't,_ she replied in pain.

_Don't give up Padme,_ Obi-Wan begged of her.

Padme's only response was a sigh before her life left her.

"Anakin! Anakin, please! Tell me what's wrong!" Antellica continued to call at Anakin in fear as to what was wrong with him. He was clutching his head with his face screwed up. Then suddenly he jerked up off the floor, clutching his chest and panting heavily.

"Anakin, what's-"

But before Antellica could continue, Baynetta came through the front door, laden down with bags.

"Oh good Antellica, you are home," she said upon entrance. "I was hoping you would be. I bought some cute little dresses that might interest you and-" She suddenly stopped at the sight of Anakin. "Anakin! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be at the temple? Oh never mind."

She went over to Antellica on the floor and hugged her. "The large yellow bags are yours."

"Awesome!" The teenager darted for the bags and began tearing through them. Baynetta patted Anakin on the head before going back to her own purchases. She was pleased to see Antellica happily looking over her gifts with delight.

"Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he," Anakin stated.

"He came by this morning," she replied flipping through her bags.

"What did he want?" Anakin demanded.

"What did he want?" she repeated in confusion. "Anakin, he's my friend."

"What did you talk about?"

Baynetta looked up from her bags in pure confusion. "What is this, an interrogation session?"

"Just answer the question."

She shrugged, still confused by his anger. "Well, we talked about you."

"And?"

Looking up again, it was to see Anakin looking quite angry.

"He's worried about you," she said, making her way to the kitchen for a drink. Anakin followed her. "He says you've been under a lot of stress. And he asked me to try and help you, I don't know, unleash some of the stress perhaps."

She heard Anakin sigh deeply as she went over to the refrigerator to retrieve a fruit drink.

"I feel lost," he abruptly said.

"Lost?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me."

"They don't trust you?" she repeated in bewilderment. "Anakin, they trust you with their lives."

Anakin shook his head and sighed yet again. "Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more. And I know I shouldn't."

Baynetta took a sip from her beverage before speaking. "I think what the problem is, is that you expect too much of yourself."

Anakin walked over to the side kitchen window and gazed out it. Collecting another drink from the fridge, she approached him from behind. "Anakin, why don't you tell me what's really bothering you."

He glanced over at her a moment before accepting the drink she offered him. Sighing once more, he turned to face her. "I found a way to save you."

She blinked. "Save me?"

"From my nightmares."

"Is that what's bothering you."

Anakin didn't answer. "I won't lose you Padme."

"I'm not gonna die in childbirth Anakin, I promise you that."

"No, I promise you."

Baynetta shook her head before heading back towards the living room. "I'm very touched that you love me so much and you want to save me but these are just dreams Anakin. They will pass with time."

"No Padme," Anakin pressed. "These are visions of the future."

Baynetta smirked. "You humor me Anakin. Are you attempting to say that you can see into the future?" She gave a dry laugh. "Nonsense..."

Before Baynetta had returned home from shopping, she'd stopped at Palpatine's office to drop off the Petition of the Two Thousand Senators' signatures and told him all about the previous two meetings she'd had with Organa and the rest. Palpatine had found it to be all quite amusing and said that once the war was over – to which he continuously said soon whenever she asked. "Maybe even sooner than you may think," were his exact words – that these traitors in the Senate would get what was coming to them.

Baynetta then asked if he was worried about Arica at all, wondering if he hadn't simply sent her to her death by informing the Jedi she was on Utapau.

"Faith you must have in Arica, Baynetta. I hardly doubt that Kenobi will kill her. My guess is that it'll be the other way around."


	67. The Tides Begin to Change

Hey guys! I'm back! Did ya miss me? I had a great vacation, but I'm very happy to give you guys an update after so long. It's only been a week, but it feels like it's been longer. Chapters 40-41 have been redone, so check those out if you like.

Chapter 66 responses:

Sica Meni: Thanx! I had a great time. Part of Obi-Wan and Arica's fight is below, though personally I don't see what the big anticipation is…

G-Anakin 13: It's eventually intent will be pure evil. The episode I'm doing now would most definitely fall in that category. It's very heartbreaking since a lot of major characters get killed off. Episode VI, I would say is a mixture of both light and dark, though there are several conflicts in it. It ends a bit dark, but yet has a happy ending. Sounds strange, doesn't it? Episode VII, I would say is interesting. A major betrayal takes place in it, but I wouldn't practically categorize it as dark. Episode VIII is one of my favorites. It's probably the most action-packed episode I've done so far because so much happens in it. I'll give one small hint: A Jedi uprising takes place during the empire era.

JainaZekk621: Welcome to the story! I'm glad you like it. Here's your update. I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I've just been so busy the past few days.

TnTornado: Welcome to the story! I'm glad you think it's interesting and I hope you continue to enjoy liking it.

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 22: The Tides Begin to Change

Outer Rim Planet, Utapau

Because General Grievous was informed by her master of Obi-Wan Kenobi's impending arrival before the effect, she wasn't surprised when one of her Magna Guards alerted her that a Delta 7 Aethersprite star fighter – the Jedi star fighter of choice – had just arrived in orbit of the planet.

_Time to get the Separatists Council off world, but… first things first._

Once the Council was informed to be waiting in the main hanger of the Confederacy's planetary command center and droid factory, _Unlimited Projection_, she, flanked with two of her Magna Guards, left the ten story high _Lucrehulk_-class Core Ship and entered the sinkhole city she and her forces occupied, Pau City, where she held the Utapaun leaders of the planet hostage in their own chambers.

The sinkhole world of Utapau was shared by two symbiotic near-human races, whose ancestors settled the planet some 57,000 years previous. The languid, gray-skinned Pau'ans comprised only thirty percent of the planetary population, but served as Port Masters, bureaucrats and patricians of the world. The stubby, humble Utai comprised the Utapaun labor class, maintaining the windmills of their sinkhole cities and serving as handlers for the native Varatcyl and Dactillion dragon mounts.

Originally, the Pau'ans and Utai lived separate lives; the former on the unremarkable surface, the Utai deep underground. However, thanks to the efforts of Utapaun nobles such as Timon Medan and the Fey family – in conjunction to a natural climate change – the two species were united. The Pau'ans moved underground, and added their own, unique touch to the Utai cities. The sinkhole communities soon became a mixture of Pau'an and Utai architecture. The cities were built into the crevasses and rocky ledges that lined the edges of the sinkhole.

Pau City in particular was a settlement governed by the descendant of Timon Medon, Tion Medon, a large sinkhole sanctuary plunging deep into the planet's surface. Serving as Utapau's spaceport, Pau City ushered the planet's few visitors into the depths of the sinkholes.

The city was built into the walls and cavities of one of Utapau's large sinkholes. Many kilometers wide, and even more deep, the sinkhole was linked to neighboring sanctuaries via deep canyons running between the natural depressions. The scrub-covered surface was unremarkable; life on Utapau flourished underground.

Pau City was divided into sectors; visitors were welcomed in the main spaceport, an area littered with landing platforms and docks. Residential and commercial areas were spread across the sinkhole, while Utai workers in the industrial regions forged elegant weapons and ornate machines for their Pau'an administrators.

Shortly before the Second Battle of Coruscant, Grievous landed in the city, demanding sanctuary for her forces. She threatened to destroy Tion Medon's city if he did not assist, or if he were to bring in aid from the Republic. Medan had no choice but to allow the Separatists to use his sanctuary as their base of operations.

The Utapau Council Chambers were located to the left of a large open space dominated by a central spire rising from the rocky ground, Timon Medon Plaza. Everywhere you looked, all that was seen were B-1 battle droids and even some destroyer droids keeping the area under control; blasters raised and ready for action. They all saluted upon seeing their Supreme Commander, but the droids might as well began shooting themselves for all she cared. They were ignored.

The Council Chambers themselves were even more heavily guarded with at least a hundred of her forces scouting all areas of the building. None of the committee could escape even if they wanted to, but Grievous knew they didn't. They wouldn't for the fear of their city.

"Tion Medon!" she called upon arriving inside the main chamber hall.

The Utapaun Master of Port Administration rose from his high chair at the room's center and stepped forward, surrounded by battle droids. His few aids and committee members stayed back, conversing among themselves. That's the way the General wanted it to stay.

"General Grievous," he greeted. "What brings you down to see us on this fine day?"

She ignored the question. "A Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi will be arriving several minutes from now," she informed. "You will go to greet him, but will not tell him anything about myself, or the Separatists. Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly General."

"Good," she cooed. "Now, will I be able to trust you and your council enough to go to the spaceport without supervision and not trying to escape?"

"Yes General," he replied. "I have no intentions on escaping. After all, where would I go?"

She once again ignored the Utapaun's question. "Be off than. I have a meeting to be at."

Tion Medon nodded and he and his Council began to leave the room, though Arica remained standing where she was. As they walked by, she threw a small listening device into the administrator's pocket, enabling her to listen into his conversation with Kenobi.

She and her Magna Guards proceeded out of the city and into the now desolate watchtower above the Core ship. She wanted to see as well as hear Kenobi's arrival.

She didn't have to wait long. Several minutes later, the Jedi star fighter arrived in the sinkhole and landed at the planetary spaceport. As Kenobi climbed out of his star fighter, Arica saw Tion Medon approaching him and clicked on her listening device.

"_Greetings, young Jedi,"_ he said gravely as Kenobi gave a respectful bow. _"What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"_

"_Unfortunately the war,"_ the Jedi replied.

"_There's no war here." _Medon said a bit too stiffly for her tastes. _"Unless you've brought it with you."_

Kenobi gave another respectful bow. _"With your kind permission I would like some fuel. And to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous."_

Tion Medan turned and said something in one of the native Utapaun tongues – either Pau'an or Utai – to three nearby Utai spaceport workers. Nodding to whatever it was he said, they hastily grabbed a few fuel pumps and ran towards Kenobi's star fighter to do as obviously ordered.

Tion Medon than took a step closer to Kenobi and whispered, _"She is here. We are being held hostage. They are watching us."_

"_I understand,"_ Kenobi said.

"_Tenth level. Thousands of battle droids!"_ Tion Medon hissed.

"_Have your people take shelter,"_ the Jedi advised. _"If you have warriors, now is the time."_

They both gave the other another respectful bow before Medan, council in tow, walked off the way they came and Kenobi returned to his ship. He said something to his star fighter droid and left the spaceport. The small ship took off into the sky not long after.

"Come!" Arica motioned to her Magna Guards, and together they returned to _Unlimited Projection's _hanger where the Separatists Council was waiting for her.

"Finally!" Viceroy Nute Gunray said upon her arrival outside the lift that led to the top level. "We've been waiting for the past ten minutes now General. And it's about time that you've-"

"Silence!" She glared at her fellow members – all aliens – as she approached and simply stood studying them a moment before speaking.

"As I'm sure you've all figured out by now, it won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here." She allowed a moment of silence to go by as they all exchanged worried glances and continued. "As such, I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the outer rim. The planet Mustafar itself is a volcanic industrial world of fiery hotness. I can assure that you will be safe there."

"Safe! Hmpf." Arica stopped her pacing and turned. A snarl lit her face at who had spoken. It was Gunray. "Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip General," he continued. "Without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe."

Her eyes flashed. "Be thankful Viceroy," she said advancing on him, "that you have not found yourself in my grip."

With a swift twirl, she gestured towards the nearby ship that would take them to their new base. "Your ship is waiting. Be off."

The teenage general watched the Council of eight members board the ship and take off into the sky. She was mildly disgusted to see it go, wondering how angry Sidious would've been if she simply left them here to fend for themselves against Kenobi's attack while she went elsewhere. Though this thought humored her, it also brought her attention to the possibilities of Kenobi's entrance; when and how he'd do so. It was obvious that he wouldn't be doing it with his pet clones, at least not at first. He'd come to Utapau alone; attempting to trick her into thinking backup wouldn't eventually arrive. Arica shook her head at the patheticness of the plan. It was rather insulting for him to think she was that dumb.

Instead of thinking about the possible ways he might show up, she decided to simply wait for his arrival. Because he was by himself, it couldn't be that dramatic. He'd probably end up dropping behind her and…

"Hello there!"

Arica turned with a complacent smirk on her face to see… "General Kenobi!"

And there he stood, simply smiling, quite cheerfully, at her.

With a snap of her fingers, Grievous' Magna Guards came to life, electrostaffs lit and twirling. They stepped forward towards the Jedi, enabling Arica to fall back as the other numerous droids in the hanger began to surround the lone Jedi.

"As much as I would enjoy killing you myself, I think I'll let my droids do it for me," she said and gave her Magna Guards the simple command of, "Kill him!"

As her forces moved into position to do as commanded, she wore a simple smirk, watching the scene play out in front of her. Electrostaffs at the ready to strike, the two Magna Guards that were practically upon him as well as several others, charged towards the Jedi. Kenobi merely ignited his lightsaber and stood in a ready stance.

Arica almost laughed. It was all too easy. He'd be dead in no time. She was soon surprised though at Kenobi's use of the Force to have one of the beams from the ceiling collapse in front of him, destroying all seven Magna Guards that had been there, ready to attack him seconds before. Arica's smirk vanished and changed to a glare.

The other droids surrounding Kenobi – B-1s, destroyers, and droidekars mostly – prepared to open fire, but Arica stopped them.

"Back away!" she ordered. "I will deal with this pathetic Jedi myself."

Kenobi merely smiled as he approached her, lightsaber still activated, though it was now arched to the ground. "Your move."

Arica allowed a smug smile. "Gladly."

Throwing off her black & white flowered cloak that revealed a black leather halter top and pants beneath, she ignited the blue blades of her two last Jedi victims during Palpatine's kidnapping, Foul Moudama and Roron Corobb, and attacked, twirling her lightsabers at a rapid blur as she threw herself at him. This only gave her opponent a brief second to readopt his ready stance before she was upon him.

For a while it seemed like Arica was winning the fight, but Kenobi soon began to grab the upper advantage when he abruptly sliced away the lightsaber in her left hand. She had just enough time to yank her hand away so his blade didn't cut the limb off.

As they began to regularly duel, each opponent only having one blade, the sound of blaster fire suddenly interrupted it. Arica turned and scowled at what she saw.

Like expected, a large army of Republic clones were now lowering themselves on belt ropes from gunships and storming the hanger.

Giving this one last look with a shake of her head, she turned back to Kenobi, to find him looking mildly triumphant. Arica merely flashed him her signature smirk.

"Army, or not. That's not going to stop me from killing you."

Kenobi simply gave her a smirk of his own. "You will try Arica, but that doesn't mean you'll succeed."

And before she knew what was happening, Arica was being Force shoved up onto a higher level of the hanger, only to than fall back down onto the one underneath Kenobi. It just so happened that her speeder bike was parked a few meters away, just waiting to be used.

Knowing she was outnumbered, she lifted herself off her back and began to run towards it, with Kenobi hot on her tail. Once atop the speeder, she quickly started the ignition and took off right towards Kenobi. She saw his eyes widen as she got nearer and nearer to him. But just when it looked like she was going to run over the Jedi, he suddenly jumped onto the lower level. Turning around slightly for a second, Arica saw Kenobi holding his fingers to his mouth and give a whistle. Obviously, he was calling for one of the native dragon creatures he'd come to the base on.

Stepping down hard on the accelerator, she raced out of the hanger and Core ship, falling several dozen feet below and into the Republic swarmed Pau City with her destination being her escape ship.

Core World, Coruscant - Jedi Temple

Located in the highest tower of the Jedi Temple, usually referred to as the temple spire, was the war room. This room enabled the Jedi Generals of the war – Senior or High – to keep track of the current positions of all off planet Jedi fighting in the war. Its current occupants included the live forms of Anakin and Master Windu and the holopresences of Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi and Aayla Secura.

They were just going over the positions of war on each of the worlds the three holographic Jedi were on – Kashyyyk, Mygeeto and Felucia – when the holographic projector beeped with an incoming message from Utapau. The holographic form of clone commander Cody appeared an instant later.

"Master Windu? May I interrupt?" the non-helmeted clone asked.

A simple nod from Windu answered this. "General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous. And we have begun our attack."

"Thank you Commander."

Cody gave a nod and the transmission ended.

Windu turned to his fellow room occupant. "Anakin, take this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intention."

Anakin nodded respectively. "Yes master."

Once Anakin had left the room, Mace Windu turned back to the holopresences of the other Jedi.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi," he stated. "The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor. And yet..." He paused briefly in hesitation. "And yet, it's as if I sense something else as well. A new dark presence that has been hiding for some time and has just now decided to show itself."

"Hmm." While Mundi and Secura looked slightly confused, Yoda appeared thoughtful. "Sense this as well I do," the small master voiced. "Tread carefully, you must Master Windu. Do not know what it is capable of, this dark presence is, or whom it may be. At all times, keep your eyes open you must. Not even one shadow should be ignored…"

Core World, Coruscant - Galactic Senate Building

Anakin arrived at the Galactic Senate Building from the temple via air taxi and headed for the Chancellor's office. Seeing that the Republic's Supreme ruler wasn't in the outer chambers, Anakin headed, if yet slightly hesitant, into the inner, more private chambers.

Feeling Anakin's presence approaching behind him, Palpatine quickly turned off the holograph of the _Death Star _he'd been studying and swung around in his chair to face the boy.

"Chancellor," Anakin greeted with a slight nod. "We've just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

Palpatine allowed a grim expression to light his face. "We only hope that Master Kenobi is up for the challenge."

This brought a sigh from Anakin. "I should be there with him."

"It's upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't fully appreciate your talents." Palpatine said gently. "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

Anakin shrugged. "I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the Council."

He paused a moment and adopted a determined, almost angry look. "I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me."

Palpatine nodded in what Anakin probably thought was understanding, but it wasn't.

_It was time._

"They don't trust you Anakin." Palpatine rose from his seat and placed a sympathetic hand on Anakin's shoulder. He then motioned for Anakin to follow him out into the hall that connected the inner and outer chambers of his office. "They see your future. They know that your power will be too strong to control. You must brake through the fork of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the sodalities of the Force."

Anakin was confused. "How do you know the ways of the Force?"

The Chancellor gave a mysterious smile. "My mentor taught me everything about the Force. Even the nature of the dark side."

There was a moment of shocked silence before Anakin moved ahead of the Chancellor, and simply looked at him, betrayal and confusion evident on his face. "You know the dark side?" he asked, obviously thinking he'd miss heard the Chancellor.

Palpatine ignored the question. "Anakin, if one is to discover the great mystery, one must study all it's aspects, not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi." Anakin's face was now expressionless. "If you wish to become a great and wish leader you must embrace…"

He allowed a mild grin.

"…a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin." They were now circling each other. "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, and you will be able to save your wife, from certain death."

Sidious smirked at Anakin's stunned face. "What did you say?"

Again, he ignored the question. "Use my knowledge I beg you."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and held it at Sidious threateningly. "You're the Sith Lord!"

Sidious couldn't careless about the lightsaber that was hovering below his throat as he continued. "I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance. Of conscious."

Sidious turned his back to Anakin and felt the boy's lightsaber humming above it.

"Are you going to kill me?" the Sith asked plainly.

"I'd most certainly like to," Anakin snarled.

"I know you would." Sidious whispered, closing his eyes, and drawing on the dark side. "I can feel your anger. I gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Sidious reopened his eyes and turned back to Anakin. The young man looked and felt a cross between quite anger, very confused and betrayed. He lowered his lightsaber and deactivated it.

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council," he said in a deadly calm, yet threatening voice.

Sidious was slightly humored. "Of course you should," he encouraged. "But you're not sure of their intentions are you?"

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this." Anakin spoke in a leveling voice.

"You have great wisdom Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. Power to save Padme."

With one last look at the Chancellor, Anakin stalked out of the room. Sidious returned to the inner chambers of his office and contacted his daughter via their mental bond.

"_Lady Baynetta?"_

"_Master?"_ she answered.

"_It is time."_

"_Yes master. Myself and Antellica will arrive post haste."_

"_See to it that you do."_

The connection ended and after also contacting Arica via telepathy to return from Utapau at once, with or without Kenobi's head, Darth Sidious: Dark Lord of the Sith, sat back in his chair and waited for the Jedi to arrive.

_The Sith Legacy will finally be reawakened at last._


	68. Darkness Revealed

Author's Note: I'd hoped to post this yesterday before the site went down for maintenance, but I wasn't fast enough. I recently finished writing Episode IX and decided to take a little time off by finishing the first Legacy of the Force book, _Betrayal_ by Aaron Allston, and starting the second, _Bloodlines_ by Karen Traviss. They're really great books, and any Star Wars fan should check them out. Thanks so much for all the reviews I received. I considered them to be early b-day gifts to me (I turned seventeen today!) Keep 'em up!  
We have some great chapters coming up: The confrontation in Palpatine's office in the next, the Jedi temple massacre and Order 66 in the one after (That chapter is long, long, long – nine pages in fact!), the birth of the empire, a betrayal…  
A reference to a change that was made in Chapter 33 is in this chapter, so if you're confused by it, just go back and skim through that chapter. 

Chapter 67 responses:

JainaZekk621: Thanks! Here's your update!

TnTornado: Thanks and here ya later!

G-Anakin 13: What made you cry? The information I gave you, or the chapter?

Sica Meni: The anticipation you have to read the chapters are the same anticipation I have to post them. I'd say we're at the point of where the story picks up more now. Have you already started school? I won't be starting till September 11.

Twisted Words (): Well, we're at twenty-three chapters into the episode. I couldn't hold out forever.

Booksaboutnothing: Here ya go!

Arsenal: It's good to see you back! I'm glad you had fun on your vacation. I just had one of my own and had a blast as well. Thanks for all fifteen reviews! You rock man! Now for the questions you asked:  
The question in Chapter 54's review was answered in Chapter 56 with Anakin having his own quarters and all.  
I didn't quite get Chapter 63's question. If you were asking about the end of this episode, then we still have about twenty chapters to go.  
Chapter 66's question is answered in this chapter.  
And again, thanks so much for the reviews! They really motivate me.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 23: Darkness Revealed

UTAPAU

Arica had been nothing short of shocked when Sidious entered her mind with the command to return to Coruscant immediately, with or without eliminating Kenobi. And what was even more shocking was that he didn't even give her a chance to tell him of her current position in the mission. As abruptly as he entered her mind, he exited it.

She was still speeding through the streets of Pau City on her speeder bike, racing for her escape ship, _The Crystaliner_ – a military-enhanced star cruiser of luxury. It was docked on one of the highest levels of the sinkhole: a secret docking platform that had been built since the Confederacy's occupation of the planet for the General's use alone.

She was more then aware that Kenobi was trailing her; she heard the high-pitched cries of the varactyl lizard he was mounted on behind her over the hum of her speeder. The dragonmount had pursued her all throughout the city with its Jedi rider, using its clawed feet to climb the the sinkhole walls.

Arica's speeder bike was going at its maximum limit, being maneuvered this way and that through sharp turns and up steep hills. She didn't consider Kenobi's lizard to be much of a match against her speeder. She'd have plenty of enough time to reach her ship and be off. Or so she thought...

Suddenly, with a seemingly impossible burst of speed, Kenobi's lizard pulled up beside her speeder and the rider flashed her a grin.

Snarling, she ignited the electrostaff that was kept with the speeder and began to wield it out at the Jedi. He, however, swiftly grabbed a hold of it, starting a tug of war over the weapon. Next thing Arica knew, he was using it as a way to get onto the speeder behind her. She yanked at the staff in vain, but Kenobi successfully made it onto the bike and snatched the staff out of her hands with one of his own, grabbing onto her wrists with the other.

It was than that Arica realized they were approaching another private docking bay – this one belonging to Nute Gunray and housing his unused star fighter escape ship – and the cliff that led to the abyss of the sinkhole beneath. If she didn't stop the speeder, they'd both end up falling over it to their dooms. Arica struggled against Kenobi's grip on her wrists, but he only held tighter. Then an idea came to her. She stomped as hard as she could with her high heeled boots on one of Kenobi's own boot covered feet right next to hers. He groaned at the pain in response, loosening his grip on her wrists, and Arica took that sign of weakness to dart off the speeder just as it reached the docking bay and then went over the cliff.

Quickly getting up, she hoped to see Kenobi falling to his doom in the sinkhole's abyss below, but no such fortune. He'd also jumped off the speeder and landed several feet away from her. He was now getting up, electrostaff in hand, and ready to fight. Arica furiously ran at him, but he knocked her to the ground by slamming her hard across the face with the staff. Giving a yell of rage, she back flipped up and ran at him again. First kicking the electrostaff out of his hands, then punching and assaulting every part of his body she could reach. She took pleasure out of his yells and groans of pain, but being that he fought back, she had her own painful yells to deal with.

Several minutes into this hand-to-hand combat fight, Arica decided to end it. Somersaulting back a few feet, she then came back at the Jedi with a hard, vertical kick in the gut that was so powerful it threw him towards the cliffs' edge. To her delight, he fell over it, but managed to hang onto the dock's edge with his bare hands.

Arica collected the fallen electrostaff and proceeded towards Kenobi, spinning it around with the twirls of her body. She couldn't help but allow a small smirk light her face. It was the end for this Jedi fool. But Kenobi wasn't even looking at her. He was using the Force to call the long forgotten blaster that had fallen from her speeder bike before it went over the cliff. By the time he had it in hand, she was practically upon him, ready to decapitate his head from his body. However, she was suddenly thrown back at the bolt of blaster fire he shot into her chest and lost her grip on the electrostaff, causing it to fall to the ground. The Jedi took the opening presented to him, shooting three more bolts at her; one after the other and the impact was all too much for the girl, having her to fall to the ground as if dead.

Any normal person would've died at the assault of having four blaster bolts fired into their chest. But Arica was no normal person, and as such was not dead.

Upon returning to Coruscant for her rematch with Sidious at the end of the seven month tutelage she endured under Dooku during the war's first year, unknown to the Sith Apprentice, Sidious had her undergo numerous biological alterations to her body's defenses, giving her accelerated healing and a high pain threshold. With a mixture of that, plus the Force protected shield that was sustained around her at all times by her Sith master's extensive knowledge in the Dark Side, it was impossible for her to be killed.

If a lightsaber were to be pierced inside her chest or she was to get shot to death by a blaster, she wouldn't die because the Dark Side energy around her wouldn't allow it. According to Sidious, she was too powerful an asset to kill, even greater then his own daughter, and he would not allow her to die until he saw fit. This bit of information was something that no one except the two of them knew about. Arica was quite smug over this fact.

Another thing the Dark Side energy shield did was give the murderer who thought they'd killed the donor, the sense and illusion that they were successful in their goal. After the assault transpired, the Force presence of the person dimmed ever so slightly, making it seem that they were dying. Eventually, the presence would disappear altogether through a powerful Force energy cloak and the person would be knocked into a deep state of unconsciousness, making it appear they were dead. This is what happened to Arica.

Obi-Wan tiredly hoisted himself back over the ledge of the cliff he'd been holding onto for dear life after shooting Grievous to death with her lone blaster. Giving it a brief look of distaste, he said, "So uncivilized," to no one in particular, and tossed it aside.

Coming to a halt several paces later, he glanced down sadly at the now dead teenage general and sighed.

_So young and capable of killing so many, _he thought as he gazed down at the girls' delicate features, so like her sisters'._ Oh why Arica? Why did you make me have to do this? You were such a nice girl. You had such a bright future ahead of you. And how am I supposed to tell your sister what I've done? She'll hate me for life. She loved you, despite what you did._

Giving one last mournful sigh, he left the deceased girl's side and went to find his dragonmount, Boga. His next task would be informing the Council of Grievous' diminish and helping his troops fight the battle that continued to rage on in Pau City.

CORUSCANT – THE AMIDALA MANSION

Baynetta had been slightly surprised, but pleased, when Sidious made his announcement. His hint from earlier that day began to ring clearer in her mind.

_The end of the war maybe even sooner then you think._

Finally. After all these years, the Great Jedi Purge would at last come into being. The end of the old order; the start of the new. The extinction of the Jedi; the rise of the Sith.

It was a glorious day that had been long coming.

Baynetta smirked as she gazed out at the distant form of the Jedi Temple from her home's third level balcony. At last, the Sith would have their revenge.

CORUSCANT – EN ROUTE TO THE JEDI TEMPLE

Anakin felt betrayed. Chancellor Palpatine. The Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. It just didn't make any sense. He refused to believe it, but yet...knew it was true. He was racing to the Jedi Temple via his air speeder; bumping through traffic and making some of his fellow pilots crash in the process. But Anakin didn't care. All he continued to think about was telling the great and righteous Jedi Master Windu of this grave revelation and seeing the stern man react in shock.

Sloppily parking his speeder in two docking spaces in the temple's hanger bay, Anakin quickly jumped out of it, but stopped at the sight of Windu himself accompanied by fellow masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tinn and knights Olana Chion – a black haired, brown eyed woman in her mid-twenties who found Anakin to be untrustworthy, Serra Keto – a black haired, blue eyed woman of twenty and excellent swordsman, and four others – all males – that Anakin recognized by face only. The Jedi group was headed towards a nearby Republic transport ship, obviously on their way out. Anakin hastily ran to catch up to them, practically out of breath.

"Master Windu?" he called. "I need to talk to you."

The Korun Master stopped briefly at Anakin's voice and turned to face him, as did some of the others. "Skywalker," he acknowledged and continued on his way, talking as he walked. "We've just received word that Obi-Wan has killed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure Palpatine returns his power back to the Senate."

Anakin sighed heavily, for the moment totally forgetting about Arica. "He won't give up his power." His tone was filled with distraught. "I've just learned a terrible truth. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious."

Windu and the other Jedi stopped dead in shock. "The Sith Lord, Darth Sidious?" Windu repeated, obviously thinking he'd misheard the young Knight.

"Yes," Anakin confirmed.

Despite himself, Mace was suddenly a little suspicious. "How do you know this."

"He knows the ways of the Force," Anakin explained. "He's been trained to use the dark side. And he just as much told me his identity during the Opera performance we attended yesterday."

Anakin gave a brief description of the conversation that'd taken place the previous night, minus the obvious parts he choose to leave out. The Jedi group did not interrupt him during his speech, merely listened thoughtfully and attentively.

Master Windu looked grave at the end of the explanation. "Our worse fears have been realized." He resumed his stride as he spoke next. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful," Anakin cautioned. "You'll need my help if you plan to arrest him."

Mace gave him a brief stare. "For your own good stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I must go Master," Anakin pressed.

"No," Windu said firmly. Than in a mildly gentler tone of voice, he continued. "If what you've told me is true, you'll have gained my trust. But for now remain here." Anakin nodded. "Wait in the Council Chambers until we return."

Anakin lowered his head in defeat. "Yes master."

But as the young man watched the ship go, he couldn't help but somehow know that none of them would be returning.

As requested, Anakin went to the highest central tower of the temple and went inside the High Council Chambers to wait. Sitting down in the chair that he'd claimed his own since becoming a member on the Council, Anakin began to think.

He thought about Arica's death, the Chancellor being a Sith Lord and Padme's possible death. Despite Arica being a murderer, Anakin found it to be a pity that Obi-Wan had succeeded in killing her. But at the same time, there was a small part of him that knew she was still alive somehow.

Than there was the matter of the Chancellor. His mentor and friend. He was evil, but yet he was also a friend who wanted to help him save Padme's life. How the Chancellor knew that he and Padme were married was beyond Anakin, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that Padme stayed alive.

_But he was a Sith Lord,_ the other part of his brain argued, _he needs to be destroyed._

_But what about Padme?_ The other part asked. _If he's destroyed, she could die._

As if on cue, Anakin heard Sidious speak inside his mind.

"_You do know that if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost."_

Anakin sighed in confusion, not knowing what to do. He took that moment to get up and look out the circular window to Padme's mansion in the far distance. He wondered what she was doing right at that moment. He wondered if she was thinking of him.

As he continued to go over all of what Sidious had told him in his mind, along with the two visions of Padme dying, silent tears ran down his face and he knew what he had to do. If the Jedi wanted to arrest Palpatine then fine, but Anakin would learn the secret to sustaining life from him first. After which, the Jedi could do whatever they wanted to the Chancellor. He didn't care. All that mattered was Padme.

And it was on this thought that he disobeyed Windu's orders and left the Council Chambers, running back down to the hanger bay, boarding his speeder, headed for the Senate Building.


	69. The Chosen One's Fatal Decision

Author's Note: I start school on Monday and because of that I want to get back into the swing of it before life gets back to normal. The next chapter is extremely long and will take a while to edit. I promise to have it up sometime next week, but as for when, I don't know.

Chapter 68 responses:

Sica Meni: Somewhat. We still have about eighteen chapters left.

G-Anakin 13: I hope I didn't scare you too much.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**  
_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 24: The Chosen One's Fatal Decision

CORUSCANT – EN ROUTE TO NEW REPUBLIC EXECUTIVE BUILDING

A team of ten accomplished Jedi was more then enough to overwhelm a Sith Lord in Windu's eyes. And yet, he began to sense that other dark presence again. It'd been on and off the past day now. Still, the closer they neared the NREB, the clearer it became. It was feminine and slightly familiar, as if he'd met them before. Windu found himself becoming irritated._ Who else in the Senate have we been overlooking as Sith?_

But obviously, this presence was a new apprentice of Sidious, despite its seemingly long existence. After all, there could be no more then two Sith at a time…right?

CORUSCANT – NEW REPUBLIC EXECUTIVE BUILDING, CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE

Darth Sidious aka Chancellor Palpatine was sitting in the inner chambers of his office awaiting the arrival of the so-called _Protectors of the Republic _to arrest him. Finally, all his plans were about to come into fruitation. Tonight. The end of the Jedi, and the rise of the Sith.

Sidious had his back to the room's entrance, intently gazing out the circular window in front of his desk and watching the sun slip out of range of Coruscant's sky. That would be the last time the metropolis planet's sun shone above the capital under current times. Tomorrow would be the start of a new era for the world and the galaxy as a whole.

He sensed, rather then saw his daughter and Antellica arrive in his office via the landing bay platform just outside it and seat themselves on either side of him; both donned in Sith black. He did nothing to acknowledge their presence, simply continued his gazing out the circular window.

Several moments later, the vaulted front doors of the Chancellor's inner chambers slid open and in walked Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Koler, and Saesee Tinn. With them were six other Jedi, but Knights: Olana Chion, Serra Keto and four males that were recognized by face only. All looked to be in their twenties, rather it be early or late.

Sidious swung his chair around slowly to address the Jedi, taking on his Palpatine personality once more.

"Master Windu," he greeted. "I take it General Grievous has been eliminated than."

The team of Jedi remained silent, but were looking at Baynetta and Antellica with startled interest.

"I must say you're here sooner than expected," he added cheerily, giving no notice to their slight of him.

They seemed to ignore him, merely keeping their gaze on the females beside him.

"Senator?" Windu asked.

"Windu," she shot back. And in that moment, Baynetta allowed her full presence to be displayed for the Jedi to see. Their response was shock.

"You?" he accused, betrayal in his tone.

Baynetta simply smiled and nodded. "Me."

Windu's gaze hardened and he turned to Antellica. "And you." She gave him a sneering smile. "I see that you're no different then your dead sister. You have betrayed us all and your status as Jedi Knight has thus been revoked."

Antellica allowed a brief laugh and an eye roll. "Like I care."

The group of Jedi spread themselves out along the entranceway of the room, their looks miming that of statues – hard with no emotion, and reached onto their utility belts, activating their lightsabers of green, blue and purple, one by one.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Master Windu said. "The three of you are under arrest."

"For what reason?" Baynetta asked. "Being Sith Lords and Jedi betrayers?" She gave a small laugh. "Is that such a crime?"

"The _crime_ is how you've used and manipulated your positions over the years," he said in tone as cold as ice. "Being the masterminds behind a three-year war that was started to simply wipe out the Jedi Order for your own satisfaction and take over the galaxy for yourselves."

"Do you really think the Senate will believe your charges against two of the most influential members of its government?" Sidious asked. "This is nothing more then idle threats."

"Once our report is given," Windu continued, "the Senate will have no choice but to accept our case and decide your fate."

"You cease to forgot that I am the Senate," Sidious mocked.

Windu retorted with the strong words, "Not yet."

Sidious slowly rose from his chair and called the Sith lightsaber he always kept concealed in an inner pocket in the sleeve of his robes to his hand. Baynetta and Antellica also rose on either side of him, crimson and orange blades glowing.

"It's treason than." The Sith Master ignited his lightsabers' blood red blade.

At the speed of light, Sidious flew through the air towards the Jedi traitors with Baynetta and Antellica right behind.

Five Jedi were down almost instantly. The Zabrak master Agen Kolar and the Iktotchi master Saesee Tinn to Sidious' blade and Olana Chion and two of the male knights to Baynetta. Antellica got engaged with Serra Keto and the other four remaining Jedi – the Nautolan master Kit Fisto, Windu, and the other two Knights – made to bombard her, only the Sith intervened through Fisto being cut across the waist by Baynetta's blade and one of the Knights being stabbed into the stomach by Sidious. This left Antellica with Keto, Baynetta with the only remaining Knight and Sidious with Windu.

The Knight was also soon joining his fellows, dead on the floor, and Baynetta choose to watch Antellica's duel with Keto rather then join it. She wanted to give the girl a chance to kill her own Jedi.

Keto taunted and provoked Antellica during the fight, obviously hoping her annoyance might lead to a mistake, giving the Jedi an advantage. But Antellica wasn't stupid, and remained defiantly silent the entire time, which annoyed Keto to no end.

Baynetta found it interesting that Keto used two lightsabers to strike harder and perform more powerful attacks, rather then use one lightsaber to attack and the other to parry like most Jedi who wielded two blades did.

Just when it looked like the acclaimed the young Jedi was about to defeat Antellica, the girl withdrew, spun around quickly and pierced Keto in the back and through the other side, out of her stomach. Keto gave a yell of agony, but still attempted to attack Antellica by throwing her arms back and swinging her lightsabers around behind her. Antellica reacted by cutting off the wrists that held the swords and then decapitating Keto's head with a measured twirl.

Sidious, meanwhile, was dueling Windu fast and furious through the hall that led into his office's outer chambers and then inside. Slashes, jumps, and strikes were all that was said between the two as they began to edge towards the circular window of the office behind the Chancellor's desk. When they reached it, Windu shattered it with one strike of his lightsaber, allowing a rapid wind of air to bombard them. It did nothing to distract either from the duel though. They continued to fight along the edge of the ledge until Windu did something that slightly surprised Sidious: he kicked him hard under the chin, knocking him to the floor where shreds of broken glass from the window laid. His lightsaber was lost out the window as he fell, but Sidious was undeterred; he had plenty more.

It seemed that Windu had won the fight, but not if Sidious could help it.

_Time to move to Plan B._

Sidious was pleased to feel the presence of his future apprentice racing to the office at rapid speed. Baynetta and Antellica had also entered the outer chambers, but simply choose to standby and watch in the shadows as ordered.

As the Korun Jedi master continued his advance towards the cowering Chancellor, lightsaber held threateningly, Sidious backed away in fear, letting out small whimpers of freight.

Right at that moment, Anakin came running into the office, very much surprised at the scene in front of him: Windu leveling a lightsaber at a cowering, scared old man.

"You are under arrest, my lord." Windu growled. He glanced briefly up at Anakin and then around the room for the other two before returning his attention to Sidious.

"Anakin," Sidious said hoarsely, adopting his Chancellor personality for what would probably be the last time. "I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith shall never return," Windu boomed. "You and your Sith cohorts have lost!"

"Is that so?" Baynetta jeered, coming out of the office's shadows with Antellica; lightsabers no longer lit, but still in hand.

Anakin's eyes widened at the sight of them. "Padme! Antellica! What are you doing here?"

"They're in league with Sidious, Anakin," Windu said before they could respond. "They, like the Sith Lord, are traitors of the Republic."

Anakin took on a consternated expression as he turned to the Jedi Master. "What are you talking about?"

"He's just trying to twist your mind, Anakin," Antellica said, giving Windu no chance to respond. "Don't listen to him."

Anakin was still confused as to what the two of them were doing here, but this soon left his mind when he saw a lightsaber hilt in his wife's hands. He made towards her, but…

"Padme-"

"Get out of my way!" she snarled, pushing him aside.

Anakin looked even more confused, and slightly hurt, but he did not stop following her as she made her way towards Windu.

"I've just about had enough of your self-righteous, holier-then-thou attitude, Windu," Baynetta spat at the Senior Jedi with an ignited lightsaber, ignoring Anakin's gasp of shock behind her. "Allow me the simple pleasure of doing what I've yearned to do since the day I met you."

"Padme, what are you doing?" Anakin gasped.

He was ignored.

"Die!"

The moment Windu raised his lightsaber to deflect Baynetta's oncoming attack, Sidious used this as an opening to unleash a stream of Force lightning at the distracted Jedi. The master changed course at the last minute, Force slamming Baynetta into a nearby wall and deflecting the Dark Side energy back at the sender, causing some of it to backfire onto the Sith's face, leaving behind scars of distortion.

Anakin was at Baynetta's side instantly, but Antellica attempted to make a slash at Windu while he deflected the lightning. She also was thrown back, but into the Chancellor's desk.

Anakin tried to help his wife to a stand, but again got the brush off. "I'm just fine thank you," she said coldly and threw him away from her.

He quickly grabbed her again, but this time she Force pushed him away in irritation. "Get off of me!"

Anakin was thrown into a nearby wall, but quickly got up with wide eyes.

_She had used-_

_She was-_

_How could this-_

His eyes showed a disbelieving realization of betrayal. "Padme, how could you!"

"He's a traitor, Anakin!" Sidious yelled over the loud howl of the continued Force lightning, drawing the young man's attention away from the fact that yet another person he knew and trusted was a Sith. "Surely, you see that now! What normal person would attack an innocent, pregnant woman in rage for no reason?"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin," Windu yelled, straining to continue the Force deflection with his purple blade. "He is nothing more then a twisted liar."

"_He's_ the liar!" Sidious retorted. "Why else do you think he and his Jedi friends came here if not take the Republic for themselves in the means of killing not only me, but any witnesses that may have been standing watch? They came here to assassinate me, your wife, and Antellica! Surely, you won't allow that Anakin! And now that you're here, he'll try to kill you as well!"

"Twisted lies!" Windu boomed, again throwing back the forms of Baynetta and Antellica who attempted to attack him.

"You mustn't let him kill us Anakin!" Sidious cried as Anakin once again ran to the forms of the most important women in his life. "You must choose between the ones you love and your _so-called_ duty as a Jedi."

The Force throw Windu had sent this time knocked Antellica unconscious as she slammed into the room's center-most holoprojector and gave Baynetta a slight concussion as her head sharply banged up against an upturned couch.

"I can't hold it any longer," Sidious moaned, giving up to defeat as he decelerated his flow of Force lightning. "I-I-I can't. I'm too weak."

Finally stopping the Dark Side energy all together, he continued to moan as Windu took a step back to adjust to his regained balance and leveled his blade at the Sith.

"Anakin! Help me! Help me! I-I can't hold it any longer."

"I am going to end this," Windu pronounced, "once and for all!"

"I think that's quite enough, master!" Anakin suddenly yelled, glaring from the sidelines. He'd made sure the females were all right and was now going to deal with Windu personally. He was not at all happy about the way the Jedi was treating his friends. Despite his confusion and slight betrayal over the situation, he was not going to allow this Jedi to cause any more treachery tonight. Enough was enough.

"If this is what being a Jedi's all about then I don't think I want to be one anymore!" he continued in a booming voice. "Criminals stand trial; they're not ruthlessly slaughtered!"

Windu looked seriously at Anakin with a trace of irritation. "I'm not sure you understand any of this fully. This Sith has control of the Senate and the Courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"I'm so weak." Sidious moaned. "Don't kill me, please."

"And Padme? Antellica?" Anakin's tone was at the borderline of sarcasm. "Are they too dangerous to be left alive as well?"

"Amidala is a Sith; Antellica an accomplice," the Jedi said simply.

"Meaning?"

"What do you think it means?" he shot back.

"Is this nothing more then a killing spree to you?" the young man asked, far beyond the point of anger. His face mirrored rage and his tone simply raised the longer he spoke. "Is it common for you to go around killing whenever it pleases you?" He then lowered his voice to a commanding, deadly whisper. "You will lower your lightsaber right now, hand it over, place your hands on your head and come quietly to the Senate building where your fate will be decided."

"I'm not the bad guy here!" Windu yelled.

"That remains to be seen," Anakin said coldly. "Lower the lightsaber, or die."

"So, you're allowed to kill when you want to," Windu said, almost in a mocking tone, "but I'm not allowed to do my duty as a Jedi? That's hypocrisy!"

"You've made your decision. Prepare to die."

Igniting his blue bladed lightsaber, Anakin first sliced off the hand that wielded the Jedi's own blade, then, ignoring the yells of pain that came from his victim, impaled the Korun master in the chest with a powerful thrust to the heart.

A small gasp escaped Windu's lips before he fell to the floor dead.

The sound of light cackling followed the silence that succeeded Windu's death. Anakin turned his gaze from the dead Jedi master he was glaring down at to the figure of Sidious who was slowly rising from the floor. The Sith Lord offered him a delighted, yet twisted smile. "Well done Anakin." He spoke in a much deeper yet scratchier voice that croaked with age; it was the true voice of Sidious. "You've just taken your first step in the pathway of the Sith."

Anakin wasn't entirely sure what to say to that, so simply nodded and turned his attention back to his wife. She'd long picked herself up and was now using the Force to revive Antellica. The girl awoke with a startled gasp and was soon rubbing the bump on her head that had been caused by her fall's impact. She left Antellica on the floor and turned to face him.

He fixed her with a level stare and for a moment said nothing. So many things were racing through his mind right then, but most importantly, _How could she have lied to him all these years?_

"I don't know what you expect me to say," he finally said after what seemed an eternity.

_Say nothing_ is what she wanted to snarl, but now was not the time to break up their marriage. He wasn't exactly on the dark side yet, though he was close. Windu's murder proved that.

"I'm sorry Anakin," she said, looking him directly in the eye. "But I do not regret not telling you of my true identity sooner. I hold no regrets whatsoever. And if you can't live with that, then there's always divorce."

Anakin's eyes flashed with shock. "No!" he exclaimed and made to hold her, though hesitated.

Even if it was only halfheartedly, she moved into his arms. He looked slightly relieved. "I'm not… practically mad Padme, I…" he trailed off, but then continued after a sigh. "I'm just upset that you would keep something like this from me. And confused as to _how_ you could've kept something like this from me without me detecting anything, though looking back…I think I can now see."

"So…we're fine then?" she asked, almost dreading the answer.

He gave her another level stare that soon turned into her smile. "Yes. But just promise me one thing."

"No more secrets," she said.

He nodded. "Precisely."

Anakin turned from his wife to the Republic's Supreme Sith ruler and bowed. "What Windu did today shows me that you were right all along. The Jedi are trying to take over the Republic. Forgive me for not seeing this sooner, but we can still stop them. Their temple is currently unprotected. Let us go and show them what happens to traitors who attempt to take what isn't theirs."

Sidious nodded appraisingly at him. "Yes, Anakin. Let us. And I want you to personally lead the assault against its defenses. The Jedi are a relentless society of evildoers who if not all destroyed will prolong this war to no end."

"I no longer wish to be apart of such a society," Anakin said and began to kneel before the Sith. "Take me as your apprentice. Show me the ways of the Dark Side of the Force."

Sidious was thoroughly pleased. "Good." This was much easier than he'd expected.

"And help me save Padme's life," he abruptly added with a glance her direction. "I could never live without her."

Though a smile was plastered on Baynetta's face, inside she was cringing in distaste. How she longed for the day that would bring an end to their marriage…

"Padme's life will remain safe as long as you remain a Sith," Sidious said in a close to _matter-of-fact_ tone. "You should know that the visions of her dying in childbirth were my doing as a way to draw you in to join us."

Anakin's face showed shock, relief and then happiness in less then three seconds. "You mean-" He couldn't say it. He needed confirmation first before he jumped to conclusions.

"The visions were nothing more then dreams planted inside your mind," the Sith explained. "They won't come true, as long as you remain loyal to the Sith that is."

Anakin took heed to the threat with seriousness. "I would never betray you, Lord Sidious," he promised. "I will never do what the Jedi are attempting to do to you. My life is now and forever pledged to your teachings. Use me for your will."

Sidious cackled. "Good. Good." He closed his eyes as he began to feel the Dark Side swirl rapidly around his new apprentice.

"The Force is strong with you," he announced. "A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you will be known as Darth…"

He paused to think of a name and grinned.

"…Vader."

Anakin bowed from where he knelt. "Thank you, my Master."

"Rise."

And the person who'd once been the heroic Jedi – the "Hero Without Fear" – Anakin Skywalker, now the Sith Apprentice Darth Vader, did so.

MID RIM WORLD, KASHYYYK – THE COASTAL CITY OF KACHIRHO

As he watched the battle continue to progress in the Republic's favor from the command center he was posted at with Wookies Tarfful and Chewbacca, Jedi Master Yoda felt the sudden tip of darkness in the Force. Sighing heavily, he knew that his worst fear had finally come to pass.

CORUSCANT – NEW REPUBLIC EXECUTIVE BUILDING, CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE

Once his new apprentice, Darth Vader, had risen from his knelt position on the floor, Darth Sidious went to his desk to retrieve one of many black, Sith cloaks from a bottom drawer, all the while speaking.

"Now that you are one of us Lord Vader, I believe there is something else you deserve to know about your wife. She is my daughter."

His reaction was to be expected: Shock. Though it didn't last long. He was soon nodding at the pair of them with a mildly humored smirk. "The Royal Naberrie family's death makes sense now."

"It was a necessary loose for a greater cause," Sidious dismissed. "As you progress Lord Vader, you will find that many looses are necessary for the greater cause of something else."

"Such as Dooku and Arica?" Vader asked.

Sidious allowed a sly smirk. "Dooku yes, but Arica…" He nodded to the office's entrance and there emerged the person in question out of the shadows.

Several moments after Kenobi had left her side on Utapau, Arica awoke from her state of unconsciousness and snuck two levels above to the _Crystaliner_. Enabling the ship's cloaking stimulation so no Republic forces would be able to track her, she made her way to the capital.

Only Vader and Antellica followed Sidious' gaze – Baynetta could careless about the girl – and both of their face's a lit with happiness.

It was obvious what they wanted to do: Rush over and greet her warmly, maybe even with a hug. But this was decided against when she collapsed onto the floor before Sidious, with not even a glance at the room's other occupants.

"I failed in killing Kenobi master," she reported. "Though he thinks he succeeded in killing me. I hereby leave my fate in your hands."

He studied her a moment and abruptly commanded Antellica to kneel beside her twin. Though clearly confused, she quickly did so, wondering what it was she could've done wrong.

Sidious placed his hands on both girls' heads and sent a course of Dark Side energy into each of their midi-chlorian cells. They were both knocked out briefly because of the impact that came with it, but were soon revived.

"Rise Darth Lady Zenevieva," he commanded of Arica, "Darth Lady Veradisia," he commanded of Antellica.

Both did so, their faces obscured in the darkness of their hooded black cloaks, but the Sith master sensed an element of pride from the pair.

"Like Lord Vader, the two of you will be learning the art of your Force techniques from me directly," he informed. "I am your master."

The two bowed and joined Vader and Baynetta in a line positioned before the Chancellor's desk.

"It is no matter concerning Kenobi, Zenevieva," he added. "He will be killed along with the rest soon enough."

"How?" Vader wanted to know. "He, along with many other Jedi are spread thin across the galaxy on numerous worlds. It's impossible for us to reach them all before they learn of what's going on and start going into hiding."

Sidious dismissed this with an unworried wave of his hand. "They're betrayal will be dealt with through a secret order that was installed into all clone troopers to turn on their leaders when called upon: Order 66. The Jedi will not be able to escape the bombardment of their own forces. Their shock at the situation will be their inevitable downfall. But, we must move quickly. First, I want you, Lord Vader, to go to the Jedi Temple with the 501st Legion and led a raid on the temple. Baynetta, Zenevieva and Veradisia will accompany you. The Jedi will be caught off balance and no mercy shall be shown to them.

After which, you and Baynetta will go to the Mustafar system and wipe out the remaining Separatists leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy. And…we shall have peace."

**Remember, it never hurts to leave a review. They're most appreciated.**


	70. March on the Jedi Temple and Order 66

Author's Note: School's cool and isn't as bad as I thought it would be. My once nine-page chapter has extended to twelve pages so that'll be a nice treat for ya'll. I will warn you though; this chapter contains some mild graphic violence. If vivid descriptions of death disturb you, don't read.  
As for those of you wondering about Episode IV, I haven't forgotten about the last three chapters. I simply have to get back to it. I promise they will up by the end of the month and maybe we can even be finished this by the end of October at the latest. I combined another chapter so there's only sixteen after this.  
As for those of you who've been following the trailer, you will notice various changes that were made to scenes in this chapter.

Chapter 69 responses:

Twisted Words (): I didn't realize I'd used the word so much. Sorry. I think that was one of the words I tried to find an alternate for in my Webster's dictionary, but now that I look online at the Merriam-Webster dictionary I see I could've used 'distort' or 'contort'. Maybe I'll do some changes to it, maybe not. Depends on how busy I am.  
I have a really great storyline chronicling the twins, but that doesn't start until the beginning of the next episode and runs through to EP.7. As for Antellica's betrayal, that's a few chapters from now, though it isn't revealed until the next episode.

Arsenal: I made up the dark side shield myself. It was a precaution Sidious took to protect her while she wasn't Force sensitive, but now that she is, it doesn't protect her anymore as she can protect herself more with the Force. As for the Jedi being killed so quickly, Sidious and Baynetta are very accomplished Force wielders; much better then the Jedi will ever be. The type of training they have doesn't even come close to comparing. You noticed how quickly the three masters were cut down in the film. That should say a lot by itself.

Dark Lord Daishi: Hey! Long time no hear! I'm glad you liked it.

JainaZekk197: Again, thanks!

Sica Meni: Nah, they're just names I got off of I go there for all my character names, unless of course I create them myself. If you're interested in what they mean, Veradisia is _True_ and Zenevieva is _White Wave_. I choose the names because of their uniqueness, not their meanings.

G-Anakin 13: Thanks!

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 25: March on the Jedi Temple and Order 66

CORUSCANT – GALACTIC CITY

If any Coruscanti citizens residing in the de facto capital of Galactic City – the Senate District – were still awake at 2200, they would've witnessed the entire 501st Legion of elite clone troopers marching through the city streets along the Processional Way, the main boulevard leading from the Temple Precinct to the Jedi Temple. What they also would've seen was that they were being led by four cloaked figures; one tall form in the center front, the other three smaller forms flanking them.

The battalion of clones were stalked to the termination of the boulevard and up the ceremonial staircase leading up to the formal entrance of the Jedi Temple. The stairs were crowned with statues of the Four Masters who founded the Jedi Temple at the start of the New Galactic Republic and end of the Great Sith War.

At the temple gate, the Sith and their forces were greeted by Jedi Master Jurokk who'd been assigned to guard the temple when Windu and his team left. He looked rather startled at the sight of the assault, but was soon eliminated with a plunge of Darth Vader's blade through his head.

Upon entering the temple, Vader ordered his forces to kill all in their path and bring destruction to the ancient building. His order was followed with brisk "Yes sirs" and everyone went in various directions to look for victims.

Because it was so late in the day, Vader expected most of the Jedi to be in their quarters, meditating and prepping themselves for bed, which is why he was rather surprised to see Jedi Master Adi Gallia running out of the Younglings Quarters in approach to him, her lightsaber hilt in hand.

"Master Gallia," he greeted. "I see you're still up and about."

She squinted at him. "Anakin, is that you under that hood?"

He gave a simple nod and she sighed with relief.

"Do you know what's going on? I saw hundreds of clones marching up the temple stairs with four hooded figures leading them and I- Anakin! What are you doing!"

Vader had activated his lightsaber and was now holding it threateningly towards her throat. "Tell me where the Younglings are Adi," he commanded.

She looked a cross between startled and confused. "Anakin! Skywalker, what are you doing! Put your lightsaber down at once!"

"The Younglings Adi!" Vader growled, advancing on her as she backed away and ignoring the lightsaber that had been activated. "Where are they?"

"Why are you interested in knowing?" she demanded, sensing something suspicious and different about him now.

His patience was running thin. "You're not making this any easier Adi! It's as simple as this: you tell me what I want to know and I kill you and then them."

Her eyes flashed with fear. "Why? What's going here?" She glanced around the entrance hall and saw numerous Jedi now coming out of various rooms, some looking confused; others with lightsabers raised and ready to fight. Vader smirked as they were either shot or sliced down and turned back to look at the horrified master with pleasure.

"Never mind Adi," he said dismissively. "Don't tell me where they are. I already know. They're hiding in the Council Chambers."

Her horrified expression only became worse at this and multiplied to intense fear. His only reply was a smug smile, the final words, "You really should keep a better shield on your thoughts if you don't want anyone reading them," and the decapitation the dark-skinned, female Jedi's head.

Vader moved on, swiftly walking through the entrance hall; simply Force pushing anyone whom stood, or tried to block his way. He boarded the central elevator at the hall's end and went up the highest tower of the building where the Council Chambers were located.

When the elevator arrived, he nonchalantly strolled down the hall, meeting no one on the way to the chambers. It was deserted up here, but Vader felt the distant bright presences of tiny Force signatures in the room straight ahead. Using the Force to activate the door as he arrived outside it, he strolled into the room, hood still up.

At the door's closure behind him, a few little heads peaked out to look at him, huddled behind some of the chairs. One of the children, however, got up and approached him. It was a little boy around the age of eight whose name was Nichos, Vader remembered.

"Master Skywalker!" the boy cried. "There's too many of them, what are we going to do?"

Vader merely glared and activated his lightsaber. Nichos, along with the other children in the room shrank back, looking at him in confusion. Vader gave the boy one final glare before rushing forward and slicing the child's head off. As soon as it happened, most of the children began to scream while others simply looked on in stunned silence.

Vader, ignoring the children's screams and looks, stepped forward toward eleven-year old Natalyn.

The girl was a bully that was obvious. Vader himself had reprimanded her various times about her, as he'd called it "foolishness", and it was quite obvious she didn't like him. Not just because of that, but also because Antellica was his friend/pupil and she obviously disapproved of non-Force sensitives. Whenever either of the two were around, she'd glare and wish death upon them. This was why Vader got the great sense of satisfaction at the sight of the girl fearfully backing away from him, terrorized confusion evident in her, and the other children's eyes.

The room had grown quiet again and Vader continued this as he backed Natalyn up against a wall, pointing the end of his saber at her throat while remaining expressionless. Tears were now falling from the girl's eyes and she was whimpering, shaking in fear. Vader offered her a sarcastic smile and a nasty laugh.

"You'll remember Antellica telling you that your arrogance and pitiful teasing of others would get you in trouble one day." He gave another hateful smile. "Well it seems that day has come at last."

Natalyn was then sliced in half at the elbows, causing her to scream briefly before falling to the floor dead. At this, all the children – large and small, young and old – were screaming again. Vader felt a tugging on his arm and looked down to see five-year old Tyria, a girl he'd grown quite close to, gazing up at him with tears flowing down her little face. She had the look of fright.

"Anakin!" she cried. "Why are you doing this!"

Vader merely laughed again and yanked his arm out of Tyria's grasp, using the Dark Side to choke her to death. The girl tearfully clawed her throat, as if trying to free it and receive air, but soon collapsed beside Natalyn on the floor, dead.

"Anakin! No, stop! Stop this!" little eight-year old Gerrick was screaming.

Vader easily stabbed his lightsaber into the boy's throat, killing him as well.

The former Jedi proceeded to slaughter the rest of the Younglings in the room while they screamed and cried in terror and fear. Eventually the room was silent again; all fifty Younglings were dead.

Giving the forms of his deceased victims one last look of disgust, Vader stalked from the room, looking for more traitors to slaughter.

CORUSCANT – NEW REPUBLIC EXECUTIVE BUILDING, CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE

While his Sith Apprentices were at the Jedi Temple vanquishing the Jedi there, Darth Sidious was contacting all Clone Commanders across the galaxy. Ordering them to execute Order 66, an order that had been programmed into them even before the start of the war to turn on their leader, or leaders, when called upon and kill them. He opted to contact Commander Cody on Utapau first because of which Jedi was in the company of the clone…

UTAPAU – PAU CITY

The battle in Pau City was going quite well. Though the Separatist droid army continued to fight, it was hammered by persistent fire from LAAT gunships. Most of the droids were defeated, and as for the ones that were still active, they'd be scrap metal soon enough. But then the destruction of the CIS ATX energy pillar – energy columns used to by the Confederacy to help power their droid armies – assisted in a rousing Republic victory.

Obi-Wan looked on in satisfaction at the fine work the clones had, and were still doing as he rode his dragon mount, Boga, through the thicket of battle. He'd informed Commander Cody earlier of General Grievous' diminish, so hopefully the war was ending now even as he thought about it.

Since most of the battle on the lower and mid levels of the sinkhole was practically over, Obi-Wan made his way towards Cody to tell him to contact his troops, and have them move to the higher levels.

"Very good sir," Cody said when Obi-Wan told him this.

The Jedi was just about to ride off when Cody suddenly stopped him by holding out something.

"Oh, by the way," the clone was wearing a small smirk, "I think you'll be needing this."

Obi-Wan flushed lightly. He'd almost forgotten about his lost lightsaber that he'd ended up losing while chasing after Arica. It'd fallen from his grasp and landed somewhere beneath him as he dropped from _Ultimate Projection's_ hanger and into Pau City several dozen feet below. He was most definitely glad he was assigned this mission alone. Anakin and Antellica wouldn't have ever let him live it down.

He accepted the weapon from the Clone Commander with an appreciated smile. "No need to mention this to Antellica or Anakin, ah Cody?."

The clone's smirk became even more pronounced. "Of course not, sir."

"Thank you," he said with some relief. "Now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here."

And without even waiting to see if they were carrying out his orders, simply assuming they were, he rode off on Boga, making for the cliff that headed up to the Separatist headquarters.

As soon as the Jedi was a good distance off, Commander Cody's holographic comlink went off, informing him he had an incoming message.

Activating it, the figure of Darth Sidious aka Chancellor Palpatine appeared.

_"Commander Cody,"_ the cloaked figure said, _"the time has come. Execute Order 66."_

Cody gave a nod of acknowledgment. "Yes, my lord." The transmission ended.

Glancing up, Cody saw Obi-Wan riding off on a distant cliff in the distance. He turned to his troops.

"Blast him!" he commanded. The nearby AT-TE walker did so with its main cannon...

Obi-Wan had been going over the possible events of the next few days, what with the war ending, when a sudden blast of energy struck the ground beneath he and Boga, destroying it entirely. He held onto her as tightly as possible, but as they began to fall he lost his grip. Looking hundreds of feet below, Obi-Wan saw that they were going to fall into the deep river at the bottom of the sinkhole. The hard impact of crashing into the water knocked Obi-Wan unconscious and killed Boga.

OUTER RIM WORLD, MYGEETO

Several days previous, before the Second Battle of Coruscant, the Supreme Chancellor had declared three planets which served as Separatist bastions, a "triad of evil" – Mygeeto, Felucia and Saleucami. These worlds were singled out as prime targets whose fall would help end the conflict.

Subsequently, a massive battle took place on Mygeeto, the frigid world of crystallized ice, which was a major holding of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. The fires that raged throughout the planet's cities during the battle were so extensive, that the ash rain that followed covered most of the surface.

Galactic marines, under the command of Jedi General Ki-Adi-Muni and Commander Bacara, battled the Separatist droid armies in extended urban fighting amid the ultramodern towers of a major Mygeeteen city. Elements of the 501st Legion fought in the final stages of the battle on Commander Bacara's recommendation, though Ki-Adi-Mundi was wary due to their operation outside his command.

The 501st, according to Mundi, were sent to Mygeeto to destroy an energy collector. But actually the troopers were seeking out an ancient Mygeetan crystal which was an experimental power source that the Chancellor required for a top-secret tributary laser stream project codenamed "Hammertong."

After capturing several forward command centers, the 501st destroyed 2 particle cannon turrets, allowing Mundi to land.

During a concentrated Republic push to rout the Separatists, fighting spread across various cities on the world. The Jedi General skillfully used his lightsaber to deflect enemy fire, whilst leading a force of marines supported by UT-AT assault vehicles and other heavy walkers.

After penetrating powerful shield barricades, the 501st was able to successfully destroy the energy collector.

The battle intensified on a number of vast bridges, which stretched across a great chasm, linking several city districts. General Mundi was rallying his troops to finish the battle when Baraca was contacted through a secure, holographic comlink that was frequency-locked to a channel reserved for the Commander-in-chief to execute Order 66.

Oblivious to his sentencing of death, Mundi continued to lead his forces across the bridge, urging them on.

But not three steps later, the clones nearest him abruptly brought a halt to their fighting. He turned in confusion to see his forces standing in position, their blasters aimed right at him and they opened fire.

He blocked as much as he could and managed to kill several marines, but their shoots soon overwhelmed the Cerean Jedi. He was shoot to the ground and killed.

OUTER RIM WORLD, FELUCIA

The Battle of Felucia was one of the hardest fought battles of the entire war. It began with the landing of the 182nd Legion, with which the Republic lost contact. Therefore, elements of the elite 501st Legion were deployed to begin routing the Separatist army from the planet.

Upon arrival however, the 501st quickly found that Felucia had a nightmarish topography. With dense foliage and seemingly infinite jungles and spores, ambushes were common and easy, and heavier support vehicles were hard to use. The 501st also found difficulty in subduing the feral Acklays, which would aggressively attack isolated patrols.

Eventually, Jedi General Aayla Secura arrived and was able to lead the 501st contingent to rout the Separatists defenders at a high cost of troops. It was here that Secura dubbed the 501st "the bravest men she had ever seen."

As part of the hunt for Commerce Guild President Shu Mai, Secura and her troops arrived at the Nigkoe Detention Facility where they believed Jedi Knight Barriss Offee was being held prisoner.

Attacking the facility, the clone troopers, under the command of Commander Bly, engaged the Gossam Commandos and secured the area while Secura freed both Offee and the Selonian Padawan, Zondor.

Still on the trail of Mai, Secura and Offee, along with the 327th Star Corps clone troop infantry under the command of Bly, arrived at her heavily fortified compound outside the planet's capital city of Kway Teow.

After creating a division that destroyed several B-2 battle droid guards, the Jedi and clones advanced on Aratech BARC speeder bikes toward the compound. They were attacked by several droid star fighters, but these were dealt with by a Republic squad of Incom/Subpro ARC-170 star fighters.

Having entered the compound through a lake and waterfall-access, and let their troops inside, Secura, Offee and Padawans Zondor and Ekria found that their search was for naught; Mai's personal ship had left days ago and no one had entered or left the compound since.

While gathering information on the ongoing Second Battle of Coruscant, the Jedi were informed by Commander Bly that the compound was filling up with toxins. A countdown sequence had also begun, which prompted Secura to order a full withdrawal from the area. Moments before the compound exploded, the Jedi and their troops managed to escape.

A clone trooper task force of the 327th Star Corps infantry, under the command of Secura, prepared to attack several of Felucia's water treatment facilities to prevent the Gossam homeworld from being infected by a toxin released into the water supply. This situation had come about due to a self-destruct mechanism designed by President Mai.

The clone trooper reinforcements brought in by Jedi General Stass Allie, who then went to Saleucami, were briefed on the situation by Bly. It was stated that Felucia's defenses were heaviest against air assault, thus a ground attack would be effective. Since the jungle would slow them down, Offee would lead one squad to Har Gau, while a second squad led by Padawans Ekria, Zondor and the newly-arrived Drake Lo'gaan, would target Jiaozi. General Secura's squad would accompany the Padawans and then proceed to Niango. The 327th Star Corps task force would then split up and head into the woods.

As the Padawan's force reached Jiaozi, they staged a diversionary attack and withdrew to lure the guards away from the water treatment facilities and allow the three Jedi access. The toxins were restrained from spreading further, but remote access to the other stations was impossible, as they were each on an isolated network. Padawan Ekria then tried to raise Generals Secura and Offee, but failed as the transmissions were being jammed. In an attempt at finding out the state of their forces, Ekria gained access to cameras installed inside clone trooper helmets, thus led to them witnessing the deaths of their Seniors at Order 66...

Barriss Offee was under siege from B-2 battle droids, but holding her own pretty well against them. Having seen Lieutenant Galle arrive with the reinforcements of clones and a AT-TE walker, she called over her shoulder and ordered him to open fire. And indeed they did, but onto her. She was shot to death by both the AT-TE walker and her own forces.

Aayla Secura stopped on her way to Niango due to reports of a Separatist armored unit in the area and soon spotted them. The Twi'lek had observed the Separatists forces roughly a kilometer ahead of them through the jungle trees. They were hiding behind some brushes, obviously wanting to take the Republic's forces by surprise. She was just about to motion to her troops to crouch down and follow her when a native Felucian bird took wing from an exotic tree nearby.

The beautiful bird drew her attention skyward for a moment and she gasped as she saw its colorful wings that seemed to sparkle in the sunshine.

In this moment of distraction her clone troops, led by Commander Bly, suddenly surrounded her, rifles raised. The next thing Aayla knew, blasters were being fired upon her. She had no time to react; she was instantly knocked to the ground from their shots, being killed almost instantly.

Having witnessed the slaughter of their seniors, the three Padawans situated at Jiaozi water treatment facilities managed to escape their own troops and flee the planet. However, before they got too far off, Republic star destroyers blasted their ship out of the sky.

KASHYYYK, KACHIRHO

Jedi Master Yoda dropped his gimmer stick and clutched at his heart, slowly falling to the ground in overwhelming pain at the feeling of hundreds of Jedi's death all at once across the galaxy.

COLONIES WORLD, CATO NEIMOIDIA

Despite the efforts of the First Battle of Cato Neimoidia, the Confederacy was not ready to give up the world without a fight.

With his clone wingman, Jedi Master Plo Koon, in his Delta-7 Aethersprite star fighter, was tasked with the mission to patrol the skies of the Neimoidian purse-world. As battles raged on beneath him on many of the planet's bridge-cities, the Kel Dor Jedi continued to patrol the skies of the Separatist stronghold, on the lookout for enemy fighters.

Flying close now to a bridge, Plo Koon was unaware of what was happening in the ARC-170 star fighter behind him.

_"Execute Order 66,"_ Darth Sidious commanded of Clone Captain Jag.

"It will be done, my lord," he replied and pulled back a little from the Jedi's ship. Then opening fire on the unsuspecting pilot ahead of him.

Koon's ship spun out of control as it was hit with increasing laser fire, eventually crashing into one of the suspended Neimoidian cityscrapes nearby, killing the Jedi inside.

OUTER RIM WORLD, SALEUCAMI

After the fall of Saleucami in the Outer Rim Sieges, Jedi Master Stass Allie was reassigned to the planet to lead mop-up operations with a contingent of clone troopers.

When Order 66 was enacted, Allie was on speeder bike patrol, searching for enemy forces with Clone Commander Neyo and a clone lieutenant.

Abruptly, the clones flying on either side of her hit the brakes of their speeder bikes, falling in behind. She thought nothing of this until laser fire from their speeder's cannons began to shoot at her. She had no time to react. Her vehicle exploded, killing her instantly, and the wreckage tumbled against the bleak Saleucami landscape in a fiery crash.

KASHYYYK, KACHIRHO

Kashyyyk was considered a major navigational hub for the southwest quadrant of the galaxy. As such, it was a strategically important system which had long been a target of the Confederate military. Separatist leaders requested that the Wookies join their rebellion but the Kashyyyk royal families proved indecisive. General Grievous, having become impatient with regarding their decision to join the Confederacy, decided to send battle droids to "persuade" them. Accidentally, the droids killed Prince Rikummee, who was on a hunt and King Grakchawwaa decided to oppose the Separatists.

After a number of probing attacks throughout the war, the Separatists finally decided a full scale invasion of the city Kachirho in the Wawaatt Archipelago – a system of islands that connected Wookie cities. This was to serve as a literal beach head into the rest of the forest covered planet. To this end, the Separatists made particular use of the age old enmity between the native Wookies and their system natives, the Trandoshans, to prepare for their attack. The Transdoshans did this in a number of ways, in particular by raiding the city and taking its leader General Tarfful prisoner, using their slaving activities as a cover for the true objective. In secret, the Separatists landed a large droid force and prepared for their attack. A Wookie woodsmith, Tarkov, on a grantaloupe hunt with his son Jaccoba, discovered the invasion force and warned the nearest township, Kahiyuk. From there, the alarm clarions spread the word of invasion to the other archipelago cities. The Wookies prepared for war.

Later, the clone commandos of Delta Squad were dispatched to find Tarfful and unite the Wookies against the Separatists. Once the Wookie chieftain was rescued from the Transdoshans and Grievous, who had commanded the first part of the battle, Delta Squad aided the Wookie resistance in Kachirho against the Separatist forces, destroying the Commerce Guild destroyer in orbit. RC-1207 was captured and Delta Squad pulled out onto a gunship as the Separatist counterattack came. Later, they discovered they were an advance group for a Republic invasion force.

Meanwhile, Wookies from across Kashyyyk flocked to Kachirho, the city chosen for the battle due to it being a lagoon in the Wawaatt Archipelago, and therefore easier for orbital insertion considering the lack of blockage from the high canopies of the wroshyr trees. Among these brave Wookies was Chewbacca, an old friend of Kachirho's chieftain, Tarfful, who feared greatly that Kashyyyk would be unable to defend itself against the might of the Separatists forces. Led by the elder Merumeru, Wookie warriors established positions deep in entrenchments and revetments. A team of Aleena scouts were also assembled to deliver intelligence on enemy maneuvers prior to the eruption of battle on flying Can-cells.

The first Republic forces to arrive on Kashyyyk, the 41st Elite Legion, under the command of Commander Gree, were led by Luminara Unduli, soon to be followed by Quinlan Vos and detachments of an unknown unit led by Commander Faie. Alongside sparse members of their respective clone army divisions, Unduli and Vos, as well as Wookies led by an elder from the Palsaang tribe, Gumbaeki,infiltrated an encampment of Transduction's, using the Separatist raiding party as an excuse to capture and enslave Wookies. Destroying the encampment and freeing the hairy simians was a breeze, but an ambushing crab droid afterward caused a bit of trouble, yet met its end nonetheless with the assistance of the _Inferno_, a ship belonging to the Devaronian smuggler Vilmarh Grahrk, who'd had previous relations with General Vos. Grahrk, along with his young Wookie friend, Gumbaeki's grandson, Chak, had recently been smuggling goods to Palsaang.

The Separatists true intentions of invading Kashyyyk were soon revealed when a dying Transdoshan revealed that the CIS came in search of the hidden Claatuvac hyperspace routes, which Vos soon discovered fell into the hands of Grahrk, with some assistance from Chak, whose grandfather was a member of the Claatuvac Guild – a group of Wookie cartographers and navigators based in Kachirho.

It was after this that Master Yoda arrived on the planet and was informed of these routes, but spoke that he already knew of them and had larger concerns, speaking to focus on the conflict at hand.

After receiving a transmission from the Jedi Council concerning Grievous' discovery on Utapau, Yoda went into Battle Meditation, and Republic forces, out on Kachirho's beach front, engaged the enemy.

Master Yoda had ordered the defense of Kachirho as the Separatist shield generator was lowered and the enemy forces rushed across the lagoon with haste. Merumeru's Wookie forces rushed across the beach front to confront the enemy as more warriors swung from the cliffs along the archipelago to place mines on the combustible droid forces. Meanwhile, clone troopers fired from trenches and clone sharpshooters sniped out enemies from along Tree Kachirho. On the vehicle front, Wookie flying catamarans, or Oevvaor jet catamarans, were aided by Juggernauts, AT-AP and AT-RT walkers and other assault vehicles. They faced enormous opposition from Separatist NR-N99 droid tanks, dwarf spider droids and HMP gunships.

The job of the 41st Elite and detachments of the 501st Legion, supported by Wookies, was to fight on the beach front, defending the sea wall and to hold the line until Separatist forces were fully committed. When this occurred, Yoda gave the word to Master Unduli to charge on the left flank of the droid army. Simultaneously, Vos, alongside Chewbacca and Tarfful, was sent across the lagoon to lead an attack on approaching Separatist forces, but Grahrk still felt it necessary to join in on the action, a decision that led to the ultimate destruction of the _Inferno_ by an enemy gunship. Vos and the surviving Grahrk and Chak were immediately sent to a Juggernaut for recuperation.

As the clone forces were being beaten back on several fronts, the massive blockade of Trade Federation cruisers surrounded the planet and blocked any reinforcements attempting to retrieve the beleaguered garrison on the planet. So, the pilots of the 501st Legion were dispatched to cut a path through the fleet. Destroying the _Munificent_-class star frigate defenses, the fleet focused all fire power on the_ Providence_-class carrier/destroyer. Using a high altitude LAAT gunship, a squad of clone troopers formed a boarding party and sabotaged the inside of the ship, destroying the command ship life-support and engines. They came across a battle-plan holocron, which contained the Separatist's strategies for the ground battle, and delivered it safely back to their Star Destroyer. With a path cut through the blockade, the 501st touched down on the planet and allowed more reinforcements to support the 41st Elite.

The battle seemed to go back and forth until, despite the best efforts of the combined Wookie/Republic defense, Kachirho became in danger of being overrun by the Separatists. The 501st Legion had been beaten back by Separatist forces, which were advancing on the Kachirho seawall and attempting to destroy a crucial oil finery.

The best efforts of clone engineers and TX-103S fighter tanks managed to keep the seawall intact until General Yoda could arrive to push the CIS back. With the foiling of this crucial mission, the droid army began to retreat from the refinery. But little did anyone know, this impending victory would soon turn bittersweet ...

"It will be done, my lord," Commander Gree said to the vanishing form of Darth Sidious. He'd been ordered to kill his Jedi Generals, and that's exactly what they were going to do. Motioning to a camouflaged-armored clone scout trooper to assist him, they walked the length of the outdoor command center overhanging the battle and towards the small form of Jedi Master Yoda. His back was to them.

_Perfect,_ Gree thought. _This would be easy. One clean shot and-_

But before the clones could squeeze the triggers of their rifles, the small Jedi Master flipped up and backwards out of the field of fire, decapitating both clones with one quick swipe of his lightsaber.

Yoda looked silently, yet sternly, down at his ex-clone comrades and turned his green blade off, but it was soon back on as numerous clones began to swarm into the chamber, firing continuously at their target. The Jedi's Wookie companions, Tarfful and Chewbacca, were confused as to what was going on, but aided their fellow by firing back at the would-be assassins. Between the mixture of cross-bow shots and lightsaber deflection, the three were able to take down a large amount of clones, enabling them to escape the overhang. And not a moment too soon. A moment later, an A6 Juggernaut fired at the meeting hall and it disappeared in a ball of flame, killing the remaining clone troopers inside.

With Yoda on Chewbacca's back, the two Wookies led the small Jedi to the safety of a nearby jungle.

The other Jedi, however, were not so fortunate. Outside, the battle between Republic and Separatist forces was slowing down: Wookies stacked destroyed droids while clones assessed the damage of their equipment. Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was conferring with eight clone troopers on the transport of wounded soldiers back to medships when Order 66 was executed and she was pelted with blaster fire from all directions.

Jedi Master Quinlan Vos was reflecting on his decision to leave the order for his love, Khaleen Hentz, when he was suddenly shot by the cannon laser of a nearby Juggernaut, under the command of Faie, who'd just received Order 66.

CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE

In the hallway that led to the temple's mess hall, Darth Lady Veradisia could be found slicing down innumerable amounts of her ex-Jedi friends while her squad of clones shot down the rest around her. She'd long abandoned the entrance hallway; leaving that to Baynetta and her own squad of clones. Veradisia was making for the power generator tower that kept the temple up and running. She knew setting that aflame would destroy most of the temple.

Confusion, betrayal, and fear is what was etched across the faces of the victims that fell to Veradisia's blade.

"Antellica! Stop this madness!" yelled Rayf Lobi, the teenage Padawan who'd let her borrow his lightsaber when she'd dueled with Anakin in the mess hall just prior to her elevation as Jedi Knight what now seemed to be a life time ago. And in a way it was because the people who'd dueled that day were Antellica Grievous and Anakin Skywalker, loyal Jedi to the New Republic. Those two people no longer existed. They were now Darths Vader and Veradisia, loyal servers to Darth Sidious and the New Order.

"You will call me Darth Lady Veradisia," she snarled as she advanced upon the Jedi. "That's what I go by now."

Lobi wrinkled his forehead as he rose his lightsaber, ready to fight if it came to that. "Darth Lady Veradisia?" he repeated. "That sounds like the name of a female Sith Lord."

Veradisia smirked. "But of course it is," she jeered, calling the Jedi's weapon from his grasp and slicing the traitor in half an instant later. His eyes widened while and after the effect, but the Sith was quickly turning away to cut down yet another Jedi that tried to surprise her from behind.

Continued screams sounded everywhere as the clones maintained their fire on the Jedi. A Padawan group in particular was getting shot down left and right. However, one of them managed to escape the clone's range by sending Force pushes at them. It was a female Human, around the age of eighteen, that Veradisia recognized as Janice Binn, the late Lobi's _supposed_ best friend. Actually, she was his secret girlfriend, despite the fact that attachments were forbidden with the Jedi.

Binn was running at her, lightsaber held over her head of flying purple hair, yelling a war cry as she came.

Veradisia allowed a small grin to light her face beneath the hood as she also rose her lightsaber and prepared to slice the girl down. Alas, just as her blade was about to come into contact with Janice's shoulder, the girl Force jumped out of the way and landed next to the dead Lobi.

She took his cold hands in hers and let out a cry of anguish. Looking up at Veradisia, she yelled, "Why, Antellica! Why!"

"As I told you dead boyfriend," Veradisia growled, "it's _Darth Lady Veradisia_. Do well to refer to me as that."

"Stop this!" Binn yelled as Veradisia advanced on her. "What have we, peace-keeping, law-abiding Jedi, ever done to deserve this!"

"The Jedi are traitors of the Republic!" Veradisia hissed out. "As such, they must all be put to death!"

"No!" Binn yelled as Veradisia brought her blade down on her throat, slicing it open. Blood gushed out, and Veradisia had to jump back as not to get it on her robes. Instead of properly killing the girl, Veradisia choose to leave her there to die. She wouldn't last long; maybe a few seconds if she was fortunate.

Continuing down the hall and entering the messeteria, Veradisia allowed the clones to kill the Jedi hiding inside. The few who ran up to engage her were Force slammed into the room's windows, the glass cutting into their skin and vital organs as they broke. After which, the Jedi landed on the floor and were shot to death by clones.

Once the mess hall was devoid of all life, Veradisia led her troops into the Power Generator room down the hall from the messeteria exit door. Since the entrance was usually locked, as to stop mischievous Younglings from going within, Veradisia had the clones shoot the door down.

The power generator tower stood before them down a long walkway surrounded by many other mechanical things that were used to power the temple, but they were given no notice to. Veradisia slowly proceeded forward, flanked by the clones, her eyes only on the tower.

When they reached within several meters of it, Veradisia halted her troops and ordered them to set their blasters to the highest bolt of firepower possible and shoot the tower down. The clones did as ordered and the tower gradually collapsed under the heavy assault, flames quickly spreading all about the room ...

OOO

Darth Lady Zenevieva and her squad were barging into the Jedi condominium and individual quarters on the second and third levels of the temple, bringing untold damage to both levels. The Jedi that occupied the levels intrepidly fought back against the raid, but were eventually overwhelmed by the large amount of force shown. Zenevieva slaughtered many Jedi with her hood safely in place. No one picked up on who she was; they just thought she was another one of the Sith and that's the way she wanted to keep it until Sidious made his announcement.

They'd been at this for about a quarter of an hour now and practically everyone had been killed on these levels. Unfortunately, two non-Human Padawans ended up escaping and Zenevieva and her squad had to chase them up to the temple hanger in the High Council Tower. They were obviously trying to flee on some type of vehicle, but what with the ruin that had been brought to it earlier from cannon fire and Vader's wrath, there wasn't really anything in the hanger except wreckage and smoke.

Zenevieva caught up to the escapees and swiftly sliced them down before they got within five meters of the hanger's interior. Despite it's destruction, the ex-general had some of her squad set up a perimeter of the area to ensure no others even thought of escaping if they made their way up here.

The unmistakable sound of an approaching speeder filled their ears and Zenevieva motioned for her troops to follow her. All of the retractable landing pads that were usually used to launch star fighters were activated so it was easy to see out of the hanger and into the Coruscant sky. Zenevieva spotted the speeder making to dock on one of the pads and snapped at five of her troops. She marched up to meet the speeder as it landed and was surprised to see that its one and only occupant was Senator Bail Organa. She'd thought it would be a HoloNet reporter or journalist ready to capture the temple's downfall. She was amazed to discover how disappointed that it wasn't.

"What's going on here?" Organa demanded as soon as he jumped out of his vehicle, but then stopped dead at the sight of Zenevieva. "Arica Grievous!"

Zenevieva cursed herself for not raising her hood any higher, but immediately dismissed this as she addressed the Senator.

"There's been a Rebellion, Organa," she said coolly. "The Jedi have attempted to dethrone Chancellor Palpatine from office."

Bail blinked. "I don't believe that." His eyes turned cold. "And why would you care about anything to do with the Republic? You're a Separatist leader!"

Zenevieva snatched a blaster out of one of the nearby clones' hands and pointed it at the Alderaanian Senator threateningly. "I think it's time for you to leave Senator."

He stood defiant. "I'm not going anywhere-"

"Fire!"

Zenevieva's entire squad came swarming out of the hanger, shooting their rifles at the Senator. His eyes widened and he quickly ducked for cover behind his speeder. Just as he was pulling out a blaster of his own to shoot back at the clones, Zenevieva whipped around at the light side presence approaching from behind. It was a Human Padawan; about the age of ten from the looks of him. He began expertly cutting his way through the clones and looked as though he was making to defend the Senator. For a free ride perhaps? Not as long as Zenevieva was here.

The clones continued to fire on Organa and the Padawan, both of which managed to take down several of her squad. Enraged, Zenevieva whipped out her lightsaber and stalked up to the boy, kicking his own out of hand and decapitated him.

"No!"

Zenevieva whipped back to see Bail standing on the side of his speeder, looking at her with horrified anger.

"Kill him!" she barked at the rest of her forces. "There can be no witnesses!"

The clones continued their fire on the Senator as he quickly got into his open cockpit speeder and began to speed off. She ordered several of the clones after him via their rocket jet-packs with the order take him to the Chancellor upon capture.

UTAPAU – PAU CITY

Obi-Wan eventually regained consciousness after the fall into the river caused by the cannon blast of his troop's AT-TE walker and swam to the surface. He wasn't confused over what had just happened, but _why_ it happened. Despite the fact that his forces were merely clones, he'd developed something of a brothers-in-arms philosophy about them and thought that they'd developed the same. Obviously, he was wrong.

The sinkhole river wasn't too deep – approximately one kilometer in depth – but all the same, it was deep enough considering how he'd dropped into it and landed at the bottom beside Boga.

He gave a sorrow-filled sigh when he thought of his dead dragon mount. She'd given her life to save his, jumping on the cannon shot before it could hit him. She was a noble beast and would not be soon forgotten.

At the surface, he took the re-breather he was using out of his mouth and began to climb up the steep hill that was the Pau City sinkhole, holding onto loose branches and leaves to help steady himself. All the while, his mind was churning over the query of how he was going to get off world and get help.

KASHYYYK

As the Republic forces that had come to defend the planet from invaders became the invaders and executed their commanders in cold blood, the Battle of Kashyyyk was over. At that point, an AT-RT patrol squad scouting Kachirho and the commando Triton Squad began killing fugitive Wookies throughout the forest.

Night soon fell over the jungle world, but the clones continued on with their killing and search for the escaped Jedi General Yoda. Only they weren't having much success in the matter. They couldn't find him anywhere.

Yoda had been led through the vast jungles, away from the major cities and villages and up onto a forest mountain by his loyal Wookie allies, Tarfful and Chewbacca. On the way, they had told the Jedi he could escape the planet in a secret escape pod that laid waiting in some bushes at the mountain's top. It'd been retrieved by one of their fellows. The small Jedi continued to ride on Chewbacca's back until they reached their destination.

Upon arriving, Tarfful removed the bushes that covered the small escape pod and Yoda climbed off Chewbacca's back.

"Good-bye Tarfful," he said. "Good-bye Chewbacca."

Chewbacca growled a good-bye.

Yoda smiled. "Miss you, I will."

Than, turning his back on his friends, he boarded the extended ramp that led within the pod and watched them until it closed back around him. The small Jedi pushed the ignition button and lifted into the air, wondering what, and where he would go or do from there.

CORUSCANT – EN ROUTE OFF WORLD

The CR90 corvette owned by the Royal House of Alderaan, _Tantive IV_, was making its rise into the Coruscant night sky from the New Republic Executive Building's reserved docking bay.

After witnessing the slaughter of countless Jedi at the temple by clones under the command of General Grievous and some hooded figures he'd seen through the buildings' windows and escaping the clone forces that had been sent after him, Senator Organa decided to leave Coruscant at once. He needed to find some of the Jedi that were fighting in the war off world and warn them of his discovery, though his preferred Jedi to find was Yoda.

"Hopefully we can intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe," Bail said to his brother-in-law, Raymus Antilles, who was also the ship's captain, as they and a few of the Senator's aides headed for the ship's cockpit.

UTAPAU – PAU CITY

It'd taken some time, but eventually Obi-Wan made it back to the central area of Pau City. He had to be extremely careful though. Not just from falling, but staying out of the sight of the search droid that was circling above the river, obviously looking for him on the clones' orders.

Keeping to the shadows, he made his way through the city, eyes observing everything. The battle had ended. Clones could now be seen scouting the city with their rifles raised and taking citizens prisoner.

Recognizing one of them as Tion Medon, Obi-Wan let out yet another sigh, but abruptly ducked behind a wall barricade at the sound of Commander Cody's voice.

"Trooper 6674!"

Obi-Wan peaked from behind the wall as the clone Cody had requested came forward.

"Sir?" Trooper 6674 acknowledged.

"Did you find Kenobi?" the commander asked.

"Sir, no one could of survived that fall," 6674 said instead.

Cody didn't seem convinced, but let the subject drop. "Start moving your men onto the ships," he ordered. Move it!"

Continuing his glance from the barricade, Obi-Wan saw the clones leading the captive citizens and leaders onto Star Destroyers in handcuffs, with blasters to their backs.

He sadly shook his head, but knew better than to come out of his hiding spot and try to rescue them. It would be an impossible folly. He was outnumbered against all those clones.

Leaving the barricade behind, Obi-Wan knew his best chance for survival would be to go to the level he'd been fighting Arica on and use her escape ship to leave the planet.

When he got there, however, he came across a strange sight. Since the dead General's escape ship was two levels above where he'd left her dead body, he had to pass through the level before getting to any higher ones. The strange sight that Obi-Wan saw on that level was Arica's missing body. She wasn't where he'd left her or anywhere for that matter. He found this rather odd, but quickly brushed it off telling himself that the clones probably disposed of her.

But two levels above, Obi-Wan found that Arica's escape ship was also gone. He was very much disturbed by this and for one crazy moment, he thought that perhaps Arica hadn't died when he thought he'd killed her. This thought however was quickly pushed off as nonsense. She'd taken four bolts to the chest. There was no way she could've survived.

Thankfully, he remembered the unused escape ship that was still idly sitting two levels below and went down to it.

Cautiously approaching, senses all alert, Obi-Wan proceeded towards it. Once assured there was no danger, he quickly boarded the ship and took off into the sky.

Leaving Utapau behind, Obi-Wan decided to make best possible speed for the capital and also try and make contact with the temple. But every time he tried, all he received was static. That was strange. The lines to the temple were always open. Instead, he choose to try something else.

"Emergency code 913," he said into the ship's holo comm system. "I have no contact on any frequencies."

A blurred holographic form suddenly appeared before Obi-Wan. It said something that sounded remotely like "Master Kenobi!" but Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure so asked the person to repeat themselves.

_"Master Kenobi!"_ it said, much louder this time.

Obi-Wan recognized the speaker and image as…"Senator Organa!" he said in confusion as to what the Alderaanian Senator would be doing on this frequency, but also relief at a familiar face. "My clone troopers turned on me," he continued, "I need help."

_"We've just rescued Master Yoda,"_ Senator Organa informed him. _"It seems this madness has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates..."_

CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE

The raid on the Jedi temple continued as duels erupted in the library and every other room in the building. The Main Temple Garage was bombed and the Room of a Thousand Fountains destroyed. In an ensuing carnage, a Jedi activated a ray shield system and hid in a protected room. The shield system was soon disabled though and the Jedi killed. An encoded message had been encrypted to all Jedi across the Galaxy, if there were any left, that the war was over and to return to Coruscant at once. And the twenty-five Sith Holocrons that the Jedi had stolen at the end of the Great Sith War were recaptured.

In the main entrance hall, Jedi snipers and brutes ambushed the clone attackers, but if they weren't shot down by the troops, they and the other Jedi in the hall were cut down by Darth Lady Baynetta.

Whereas her fellow Sith had left for other parts of the temple, she remained in the main hall, killing every Jedi who dared challenge her. She was also taking down the many hulking statues that decorated the side of the hall to crush Jedi with and use spare pieces to throw at them.

She had long abandoned wearing her cloak and hood. She wished for them to see the face of their attacker before they died and at most, the act proved successful as they recognized who she was and were shocked and confused.

Going into an unfamiliar room on the right of the hall, Baynetta burst into it to find that it was one of the dueling chambers. Inside was lightsaber instructor Cin Drallig engaged in a deep duel of concentration with two teenage Padawans, a boy and a girl. They stopped at once when they noticed her though, with her Sith lightsaber raised.

"Sorry to interrupt the duel kids," Baynetta sneered, "but it's time to die. Eat lightsaber little girl."

As Baynetta said this, she threw her lightsaber at the fourteen-year old Padawan, Bene. Before the girl even had a chance to react, the Sith blade was inside the back of her throat. She fell down to the floor dead instantly.

"Bene!" the other Padawan, a boy, Whie yelled.

Using the Force to call her blade back to her, Baynetta caught it a second before both Drallig and Whie struck at her. She blocked their attacks off easily, almost at once striking down the sixteen-year old Padawan. All that was left was the lightsaber instructor. He had skill; Baynetta had to applaud as she fought against the forty something Jedi. But not skill enough to match the power of a Sith such as herself.

"Senator Amidala," he growled while paring off one of her attacks. "I always knew to never trust politicians."

"Wise man," she derided and suddenly sliced his right arm off at the shoulder, his lightsaber falling to the floor. Just as she was about to deliver the finale blow however, Drallig surprised her by Force throwing her up against the wall behind her.

With a roar, she picked herself up, jumping out of the way of even more Force throws he was tossing at her. Once landing in front of still kneeling Jedi, she sliced across his head horizontal under the eyes. He gave a brief sound of pain before Baynetta than sliced off the rest of his head from his shoulders with a swift twirl of her blade.

Baynetta was soon engaging even more Jedi in battle, in and outside the room back in the hallway.

OOO

Order 66 was a complete success. On over two hundred worlds, Jedi were gunned down by their troopers.

Closing his eyes slightly, Darth Sidious could feel the deaths of all the Jedi across the galaxy and basked in the feeling.

Going out to his private landing bay outside his senatorial office, Sidious took a speeder to the smoking ruins that was now the Jedi Temple. With satisfaction, he looked on at the crippled building that was now far from being elegant.

Landing his speeder on the one of the landing pads in the hanger showed him that Darth Zenevieva was there to meet him. As he exited his vehicle, she bowed in greeting. "Master."

"Lady Zenevieva," he acknowledged. "Rise."

She did so and they began to walk.

"The siege goes well," she began to report. Sidious abruptly stopped, however, to look down at what appeared to be a ten-year-old Jedi Padawan who'd been decapitated. He cackled lightly and gestured for her to continue.

"I doubt there are any Jedi left," Zenevieva continued, "what with the four of us and the 501st Legion. It's not like there were many Jedi here to begin with anyway, thanks in great part to me. And your and Tyranus' training of course," she quickly added, almost as an after thought.

Sidious cackled as they walked on. They met Vader and his squad coming down the stairs alongside the lifts that led to one of the other towers. He bowed low when he saw Sidious.

"Master," he acknowledged and fell into step with Sidious and Zenevieva. The clones continued to scout the area.

Veradisia, they met a floor below. She gave the same greeting Vader did and also joined them.

As they walked, the four of them observed the work done to the once glorious temple and eventually made their way to the library. Every member of the 501st Legion stopped to saluted when they caught sight of the Sith.

Inside the library, they found Baynetta deleting archive files from the temples' system.

"Master," she said with a slight nod, when she spotted him. "I have encrypted an encoded message to all surviving Jedi that the war is over and to return to Coruscant at once."

"Good," Sidious cooed. "You have done well my apprentices. Now Lord Vader and Lady Baynetta, go and bring peace to the Empire."

"Yes, my master," Vader said with a bow.

"The Sith Holocrons master," Baynetta said, handing them over to Sidious.

"Excellent," he said, taking them into his hands and looking them over. "These will prove most useful."

Baynetta gave a simple nod. "Yes master," she said and then followed Vader out the room.


	71. Birth of the Empire

Author's Note: Obviously, this chapter isn't as long as the last. Thank you for all the continuously reviews I've been receiving. I very much enjoy both reading and responding to them.

Chapter 70 responses:

Dark Lord Daishi: Thank you.

G-Anakin 13: I'm glad you weren't saddened by it. Is Whie a favorite character of yours?

Sica Meni: Thanks. The younglings' slaughter was supposed to be brutal. Sorry, but it needed to be written to understand what lengths he would go to prove himself as a Sith.

Arsenal: You can expect more of Bail in both this episode and the next. His wife, Breha is also introduced in Ep.6. I think the galaxy will eventually go back to the light. There will be darkness for a while, but then it'll go to gray and then probably light. I don't have the entire story written now. I'm only just starting Ep.10. The holocrons have appearances in the next episode, but as for the laser gems…I don't remember mentioning anything about that.

Twisted Words (): Okay, cool, because I really didn't feel like re-editing that chapter.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 26: Birth of the Empire

OUTER SPACE – OUTER RIM

In his stolen Belbullab-22 star fighter, Obi-Wan followed the coordinates that led to Senator Organa's Corellian corvette, _Tantive IV_, and touched down inside the large hanger of the ship. He exited the small one-man cockpit of the CIS assault fighter to be greeted by the Alderaanian Senator himself and Master Yoda.

"Good to see you it is, Obi-Wan," Yoda said smiling up at him while resting his clawed hands on the top of his always-present gimmer stick.

Obi-Wan gave a slight bow. "Thank you master. It's good to see you alive and well also." He turned to Bail. "And thank you Senator for allowing me refuge on board your ship."

"Not at all Master Kenobi," Bail said with a smile. "My crew and I are more than happy to help in any and every way possible."

Obi-Wan nodded and they began a slow walk out the room as Bail informed him of the Senate Emergency Response that had recently announced a state of martial law over Coruscant, declaring the Jedi Temple under military lock down. Obi-Wan was alarmed by this shocking news and saddened by the siege that Organa had personally witnessed.

As the three of them proceeded along one of _Tantive IV's_ many brightly lit, white-walled, gray-floored hallways, this one in particular eventually leading to the cockpit, Obi-Wan finally broke the silence that followed Bail's news.

"How many other Jedi managed to survive?"

"Heard from no one, have we," Yoda said with a trace of sadness, his gimmer stick continuing to make its light rap as its owner used it to walk on the metal floor.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple," Bail said. "Some strangely enough, we being led by General Grievous."

Obi-Wan stopped dead. "No! That's not possible! I killed her on Utapau."

Bail gave an apologetic nod. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi, but I know what Arica looks like and it was her leading some of the troops. Though, I did see several hooded figures walking by the windows with lightsabers drawn, slicing down Jedi. Obviously she wasn't leading the attack by herself."

Yoda nodded. "The help of the Sith Arica had in the temple's attack."

Obi-Wan's mind continued to race. How could she have survived? It was impossible! He was sure he'd killed her. But as he continued to think about the clues on Utapau – her missing body and ship – he should've added it up. She had a knack for escaping death. It's not like this was the first time and the war would prolong as long as she stayed alive.

He sighed. So much for his hopes of the conflict's end.

Bail continued to speak. "Because of the attack on the temple, I went looking for Yoda."

Deciding to put aside the subject of Grievous for the time being, Obi-Wan asked, "Have we had any contact from the temple?"

"Received a coded retreat message, we have," Yoda said.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the temple," Bail explained. "It says the war is over."

"Well than we must go back," Obi-Wan stated. "If there are any stragglers they fall into the trap and be killed."

"Hmm." Yoda appeared thoughtful. "Suggest dismantling the coded signal do you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, desperately hoping his point would be seen. "Yes master, there is too much at stake."

Yoda seemed to go over this another moment before nodding. "I agree," he said. "And a little more knowledge might lead our way."

Both Jedi then turned to Senator Organa for approval. He sighed. "I suppose I would've had to go back to the capital eventually for some type of Senate session. Why not sooner? If you're absolutely sure?"

Both Jedi nodded. "We're sure," Obi-Wan confirmed.

"There is bound to be danger everywhere on Coruscant now, for the Jedi anyway," Bail protested. "You could be killed."

"We are willing to take that risk." Obi-Wan said.

Bail gave a final sigh. All right then. Let us go."

Continuing their stroll down the hall at a much brisker pace, they entered the cockpit and Bail told the captain to make best possible speed for the capital.

CORUSCANT – NEW REPUBLIC EXECUTIVE BUILDING, CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE

Returning to his office after the visit to the ruined Jedi Temple, Sidious left a message with Mas Amedda to send out contacts to all the Senators in the Republic, excluding Amidala, to arrive for a special session of Congress the next morning at 0700 sharp.

THE AMIDALA MANSION

Before leaving for Mustafar, Vader and Baynetta stopped by their residence so Baynetta could change into a fresh pair of robes. The journey was mostly spent in silence. This was the first time the couple had been alone since the Chancellor's office and it seemed neither knew what to say to the other. Actually, Vader was the one who didn't know what to say, Baynetta didn't want to talk.

The silence continued as they arrived and Baynetta went to _her_ bedroom to change. Oddly, Vader didn't follow, which was quite alright with her. She sensed him listlessly strolling around downstairs. But as she started on her hair, combing it out of it's waviness and styling it into two elegant braids, she felt him come to the room's entrance and watch her from the distance.

She decided to break the silence. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

A moment went by before he answered. "No."

"I am sorry you know," she said finishing one of the braids. "But you would've told the Council and I wouldn't take that risk."

"I understand," Vader stated in a level tone.

Glancing in the mirror showed her the reflection of Vader behind her. A tiny hint of hurt was still obvious around him, though he attempted to brush it off with a smile when she turned to him.

"Do you really?" she asked.

His response was a nod.

Baynetta appeared to be relieved. "Good, because I don't want things to be any different between us."

"They don't won't be." He came to her and pulled her into his arms. "It'll just be a little different knowing I'm not the only Force sensitive anymore. But...what I'm mostly happy over is that we no longer have to hide our love." He placed his chin on the crown on her head and sighed happily. "We'll spend the rest of our lives together. Happy. Just you, me and the twins."

"You figured it out?" she asked into his shoulder.

He hummed an affirmative. "It wasn't hard. And after all this is over, I want us to take some time off, prepare for their arrival and start our happily ever after officially."

"Yes," she agreed absentmindedly. "Together forever and ever."

"And ever," he echoed.

Baynetta closed her eyes and sighed into her husband's shoulder. She couldn't do this now. Not so soon after the effect. As much as she didn't want to, she needed to keep up the act. Just a few more months until the twins arrived. Then he'd have the truth slap him in the face. He could take them and raise them himself for all she cared, just as long as they , and he, were far away from her.

OOO

By the time Grievous twins arrived at the Amidala mansion, despite the fact that they'd left the temple not ten minutes after the others, Baynetta and Vader were already gone. The journey there between the girls was mainly spent in tense silence. A few times Antellica would catch Arica looking over at her, but whenever she'd look back Arica would quickly look away. Antellica tried to break the ice a few times, but too no avail…

"So, I see you colored your hair black."

Arica sniffed. "You just figured that out now Antellica? You're so stupid."

Antellica blinked at the insult, but continued to press on. "I like it."

Arica made a coughing sound and Antellica heard her telepathically say, _As if I care what you do or don't like._

Antellica swallowed slowly, forcing herself not to be too hurt by it. "Well I-I think it looks nice on you."

Arica gave her twin a superior look. "I already know it looks nice on me. I don't need your approval and I didn't ask for it."

The hurt was becoming more obvious now. "I know you didn't ask for it, I'm just talking-"

"Then stop talking," Arica said severely and quickened her pace so she was no longer walking beside Antellica, but several meters ahead of her.

Antellica gave her sister a brief glance and simply nodded her head sadly.

When they reached the house, before Antellica could invite Arica to stay in her room, Arica stalked onto the second floor but soon came back down a few moments later with a blanket. She climbed onto one of the living room sofas and laid down with the blanket over her head.

Antellica looked down at her blanket-covered form and smiled. "You sure you don't want to have a sleepover? It'd be just like old times."

Arica shot up from her laid position and glared at her. "No. I would not be interested in having some stupid sleepover with you. Do I look like a three-year old?"

Without waiting for an answer, she readopted her laid position on the sofa and threw the blanket over her head once more. An obvious signal to be left alone.

Antellica found herself fighting the hurt that tried to overwhelm her again as she looked down at her one-time best friend. "I-I thought we could, you know, catch up a bit and-"

"Is that what you thought!" Arica asked, shooting up from the sofa again and getting off of it this time to face her twin.

"Yeah," Antellica said softly.

"You're a pathetic girl Antellica," Arica said coldly. "Do you honestly think that I'd be interested in having some dumb, stupid sleepover with you! Do you really think I want to," her tone turned into a mockery of Antellica's, "_catch up a bit_. And do you actually think I want things to get back to normal between us!"

Tears were slowly flowing along Antellica's cheeks as she looked at the monster that was now Arica. Where had her carefree sister gone?

"Go away! And leave me alone!" Arica hollered and plopped herself back down on the sofa, willing herself to sleep.

Antellica, meanwhile, went to room and clasped on the bed, crying over the sister she'd lost.

GALACTIC SENATE BUILDING

Early the next morning, in the holding office located underneath the Grand Convocation Chamber, or Senate Arena, Darth Sidious contacted the Separatists Council on Mustafar to tell them of the past day's events, sans Grievous' survival. He was just about to make the announcement, along with the war's end and the New Galactic Republic turning into an empire. He could sense the Senators and other politicians as they arrived above him and the Grievous twins as they entered his office, though he did not turn to greet them. He was very eager to end this conversation and launch the final part of his plan for the New Order.

Viceroy Gunray was now speaking. "The plan has gone as you had promised my lord. This is glorious day for the galaxy!"

"Yes indeed," he replied. "Thanks, in great part, to you, Viceroy, and your associates of the Techno Union and the IBC. And of course, Archduke Poggle. You have all done well, especially you Viceroy. Has my daughter, Lady Baynetta and new apprentice Darth Vader arrived yet?"

"Their ship touched down only a moment ago."

"Good, good. I have left your reward in their hands. They will…take care of you."

OUTER SPACE – OUTSIDE CORUSCANT

As _Tantive IV_ entered the atmosphere of Coruscant, the Jedi fugitives, Obi-Wan and Yoda, along with Senator Organa and Captain Antilles sat in the cockpit of the ship, looking out at the approaching city as it grew closer and closer. They were looking for any signs of change in the planet. It looked no different than it usually did, but they weren't really close enough yet to judge.

A sudden beep from the contactal transmission unit in the cockpit caused all the occupants inside to sit up.

"We're receiving a message from the Chancellor's office sir," Raymus Antilles informed Bail after reading whom the transmission was from.

"Send it through," Bail requested.

The image of Lord Speaker Mas Amedda appeared onto the transmission screen. "Senator Organa," he greeted in a bland, emotionless voice. "The Supreme Chancellor requests your presence at a special session of congress."

"I will be there." Bail said.

"He'll be expecting you."

The screen then went blank.

Bail turned in his chair to face the Jedi. "It could be a trap."

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan said. "The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems with out keeping the Senate intact."

Bail nodded at this before Yoda spoke. "If a special session of congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it would be."

That comment made sense since the session of congress would most likely have to do with the end of the war. Practically all Coruscanti citizens would either be at the session or watching it on the HoloNet. The congress session would allow some cover for the Jedi to walk the streets of Coruscant without much detection.

Captain Antilles flew _Tantive IV_ to the NREB and landed it in the reserved docking bay. Bail suggested that the Jedi stay inside the ship until he and his crew found a way to distract the guards that stood at the bay's exit into the actual building. Obi-Wan and Yoda thanked him, but declined this offer of generosity. They'd exit the ship with him and simply use a mind trick on the guards to have them forget what they saw. Though Bail felt that was too risky, he respected their judgment and went along with their plan.

The Jedi exited the ship with Bail and a few of his aides and headed towards the identification bunker to the left of the bay's exit.

As the group approached, Obi-Wan noticed the guards note his and Yoda's presence, though they tried not to stare, making it obvious. They failed horribly at these attempts however. It was obvious they'd noticed them and would try to capture them once they were done with Bail.

"Welcome back, Senator," the guard on the right greeted. "May I see your clearance?"

Bail produced his identichip without hesitation. After sliding it through the ID slot, the guard handed it back to him. "Thank you. You may proceed. We will take custody of the Jedi."

It was than that Obi-Wan spoke up. "It would be better for me and my companion to stay with the Senator," he said with a slight wave of his hand.

_"Yes, it would be better for you and your companion to stay with the Senator,"_ the guard repeated.

Making low toned _force-be-with-you_ farewells, Obi-Wan and Yoda parted from the Senator's company bound for the Jedi Temple.

OUTER RIM WORLD – MUSTAFAR

Located in the Outer Rim, the Mustafar system consisted of three worlds – Jestefad, Lefrani and Mustafar. Jestefad and Lefrani were gas giants that were constantly in a gravimetric tug-of-war over the young world of Mustafar. Despite the close proximately of the massive Jestefad, Mustafar kept to its erratic orbit by the strong gravitation pull of Lefrani. This prevented Mustafar from becoming a moon of Jestefad. The tidal strain heated Mustafar's molten core, resulting in spectacular geological activity across the entire planet.

Mustafar's bleak landscape was a visual assault of jagged obsidian mountains with towering fountains of fire and lava blasting from beneath the surface. The lava streaked the blasted landscape in huge winding rivers and plunging cataracts. The skies of the planet were obscured by choking black clouds of ash, smoke and tephra. The intense geological activity created natural scanning interference that kept prying eyes away from Mustafar for most of its history.

Once a lush green world, Mustafar was home to many Jedi temples during the start of the Great Sith War. It was here that the early Jedi cultivated their abilities and trained many of their first students. One such Jedi Master was Chu-Gon Dar, an individual whose mastery of the physical Force was unmatched. He created a unique Force-sensitive object known as the Chu-Gon Dar cube which was used to both channel and manipulate the physical Force to alter the physical properties of an item placed inside it.

However, during the third year of the war, the Sith finally tracked down the Jedi's position to the planet and a climatic battle took place. It was so intense that the nearby Jestefad was yanked into its current location by the Force, starting the gravimetric tug-of-war. The environmental hazards started by this forced the Jedi to abandon their temples on the planet and flee to unknown places across the galaxy. This caused all knowledge of Chu-Gon's cube to be lost.

Mustafar was home to two variants of sapient Mustafarians – a tall, thin variety and a short, squat variety. Several centuries into the New Galactic Republic, a cataclysmic eruption destroyed all Mustafarian settlements, nearly wiping out their civilization, except Fralideja. This was the location of an enormous cliff-side industrial facility that served as headquarters to the Separatists.

The Techno Union had owned the world for the past three hundred years, using it to harvest minerals and energy from the 800-degree-hot lava.

Neimoidian soldiers and battle droids infantry served as security around the base, while shimmering deflector shields protected the structure from the volatile surroundings. Collection arms could be seen mining lava from the area, while durable industrial droids worked further afield. Within the facility, laid a Confederacy command center, one of the most secure bunkers in the galaxy.

Upon touching down on the planet, Vader and Baynetta immediately made for the building at a brisk pace and entered within.

Stalking silently into the inner chambers of the mining facility, Baynetta told Vader mentally, _'You may kill every one else inside, but leave Gunray to me.'_

Vader turned to look at her with a smirk and nodded.

Walking the length of the hallway that led to the command center, Vader used the Force to shoo away several mouse droids that were cleaning up the area and entered first, soon followed by Baynetta.

Inside were all eleven leaders of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems: Passel Argente, Denaria Kee, San Hill, Tikkes, Po Nudo, Wat Tambor, Poggle the Lesser, Shu Mai, Cat Miin, Rune Haako, and Nute Gunray, as well as their aides, bodyguards and droids.

"Welcome Lord Vader and Lady Baynetta," Gunray greeted. "We've been expecting you."

Baynetta smirked beneath her hood and along with Vader, made gestures with their hands towards the exit blast doors; using the Force to slam them shut. The control panel exploded in a shower of sparking wires. There would be no escape.

The Separatists Council appeared to be confused by this, but San Hill shrugged and stepped forward. "Lord Vader! Lady Baynetta! Welcome, welcome!" His elongated legs almost tangled with each other in his rush to shake hands with the Sith Lord and daughter of Darth Sidious. "On behalf of the leaders of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems, let me be to first to-"

"Very well. You will be the first," Vader growled, throwing back his hood.

San Hill recoiled, hands flapping like panicked birds sewn to his wrists. He had time to gasp, "You're-you're Anakin Skywalker!" before a fountain of blue-white plasma burned into his chest, curving through a loop that charred all three of his hearts.

The Separatist leadership watched in frozen horror as the corpse of the head of the Inter-Galactic Banking Clan collapsed like a depowered protocol droid.

"The resemblance is deceptive," Darth Vader said while Lady Baynetta cackled evilly.

CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE

It was a normal, bright sunny day on the capital with no change whatsoever…unless you were referring to the Jedi Temple that is and the boulevard that led up to it. Despite being lit on fire the night before, smoke continued to billow from the roof of the building. Under the smoke of the roof, Obi-Wan could see that it was charred, and as they got closer, he and Master Yoda saw that smoke damage lined the outside walls.

A large portion of Processional Way had been transformed into a landing platform for _Venator_-class Star Destroyers, aiding in the temple being kept under constant control and vigilance.

A squad of 501st Legion troopers were on sentry duty outside of the temple as Obi-Wan and Yoda boldly began to walk up the stairs. When the clones caught sight of the Jedi, they made towards them, their blasters appearing at a miraculous speed.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" the lead clone ordered.

Giving a brief glance at one another Obi-Wan and Yoda, as one, whipped out their lightsabers and ignited them.

"Jedi!" the clones yelled as they began to pour out fire from their blasters. But the two remaining Jedi were too quick for them. The squad was down within moments, but more forces continued to pour out of both the temple and the star destroyers at rapid speed, obviously at the sound of blaster fire or the clones' yells of "Jedi!" and "Traitors!"

The next quarter of an hour was spent with Obi-Wan and Yoda slicing down the hordes of troopers, splitting up in the process. More clones ambushed Obi-Wan and a squad of clone assassins attacked Yoda, but both were defeated and finished off.

Count was lost of how many clones the Jedi ambushed, hundreds upon hundreds was a guess, but by the time they were done neither sensed anymore out or inside the temple, though Obi-Wan knew once whoever was in charge found out about this, they'd send in more clones immediately.

Shutting down their lightsabers, Obi-Wan and Yoda, side by side, climbed the remaining stairs up to the temple entrance, dreading the madness they knew awaited them within.

OOO

Before arriving at the Senate building that morning, the Grievous' sisters had left the mansion in silence, with the exception of Antellica saying a small "Hi" that wasn't returned.

Unlike the Chancellor's formal office in the NREB, the holding office was a minimal affair, with a single door leading into the circular room and a simple desk to the right. The center of the chamber was dominated by the Chancellor's Podium that would, at the start of Senate sessions, rise through the ceiling that irised open and rose thirty meters into the air, at the center of the Grand Convocation Chamber.

Once the Supreme Ruler was done conversing with Viceroy Gunray via holographic message, this is exactly what happened, being joined in the podium by Mas Amedda, his aide, Sly Moore, Antellica and a hooded Arica.

Sidious spent most of the morning showing twisted versions of the happenings of the night before via security cameras when Master Windu and posse tried to arrest he, Baynetta and Antellica. The Senators in the arena gasped and looked on in horror at the events.

At the end of the security videos, the Chancellor began to thunder from his podium.

"The attempt on my life by these Jedi murderers has left me scarred, left me deformed. But I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger!"

The Senate applauded at this.

"The remaining Jedi traitors will be hunted down and defeated! Rooted out wherever they may hide, and brought to justice, dead or alive! All collaborators will suffer the same fate. Those who protect the enemy, are the enemy! Now is the time! Now we will strike back! Now we will destroy the destroyers! Death to the enemies of democracy!"

The Senate roared.

"This has been the most trying on times, but we have passed the test. The war is over!"

The Senate roared.

"The Separatists have been utterly defeated, and the Republic will stand! United! United and Free!"

The Senate roared.

"The Jedi Rebellion was our final test-it was the last gasp of the forces of darkness! Now we have left that darkness behind us forever, and a new day has begun! It is morning in the Republic!"

The Senate roared.

Arica noticed with humor that each time the Senate roared, it got louder and louder.

"Never again will we be divided! Never again will sector turn against sector, planet turn against planet, sibling turn against sibling! We are one nation, indivisible!"

The Senate roared.

"To endure that we will always stand together, that we will always speak with a single voice and act as a single hand, the Republic must change. We must evolve. We must grow. We have become an Empire in fact; let us become an Empire in name as well! We are the first Galactic Empire!"

The Senate went wild.

_Fascinating that they don't even know what it is they're cheering for,_ Arica thought as she applauded with the rest.

"We are an Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body! We are an Empire that will never return to the political maneuvering and corruption that have wounded us so deeply; we are an Empire that will be directed by a single sovereign, chosen for life!"

The Senate went wilder.

"We are an Empire ruled by the majority! An Empire ruled by new Constitution! An Empire of laws, not politicians! An Empire devoted to the preservation of a just society. Of a safe and secure society! We are an Empire that will stand for ten thousand years!"

The roar of the Senate took on a continuous boiling roll like the inside of a permanent thunderstorm.

"We will celebrate the anniversary of this day as 'Empire Day'. For the sake of our children. For our children's children! For the next ten thousand years! Safety! Security! Justice and Peace!"

The Senate went berserk.

"Say it with me! Safety! Security! Justice and Peace! Safety! Security! Justice and Peace…!"

The Senate took up the chant, louder and louder until it seemed the whole galaxy roared along.

Sidious let them keep this chant up a few minutes before raising his hands to quiet them.

"I will rule this Empire as Emperor. Yet, by my side as Empress will stand my daughter, Padme Naberrie Palpatine Amidala-Skywalker, otherwise known as Senator Amidala of Naboo or Lady Baynetta."

Most of the cheering continued, but Antellica couldn't help noticing a few Senators here and there whispering among themselves.

"To explain any confusion," he continued, "Padme Amidala is my daughter with the late Princess Maratina Naberrie of Naboo."

The whispering in the audience intensified.

"The only reason that the Princess and I's relationship was kept hidden was because of the dangers we knew we'd face if ever it came to light. Sadly, my dear Padme couldn't be here today because of the other attempt that was made on her life this morning. She was grievously injured in the attack by several surviving Jedi."

He paused to allow more gasps and whispers before continuing. "If it hadn't been for young Arica here..."

He gestured to her and she stepped forward, dropping her hood in the process to the startled gasps of the crowd.

"...Who has thus renounced her loyalties to the Separatist Movement, joining the empire, Padme would've been killed."

The whispering in the crowd grew louder with some, but lessened with others.

"But do not worry my dear fellow comrades, she is recovering quite well and should be fully restored within a few short days..."

MUSTAFAR – SEPARATIST BUNKER

As Vader stepped forward to deal with the rest of the Separatists leaders, Baynetta strolled forward as well, throwing back her hood. The Council stood stock still in shock as they looked at her, though it was Gunray who spoke.

"Senator Amidala! What are you- How did you- You're not Lady Baynetta!"

"Ah, but indeed I am Viceroy," she said slowly approaching him with a smirk. "I have come here to personally reward you for all you've done over the past thirteen years."

She whipped out her lightsaber and activated it as she began to circle him while Vader began to slaughter the rest.

Briefing glancing away from Gunray, it was to see Shu Mai, president and CEO of the Commerce Guild, on her knees, hands clasped before her and tears streaming down her shriveled cheeks.

"We were promised a reward," she gasped. "A h-h-handsome reward-"

"I am your reward," Vader spat arrogantly. "You don't find me handsome!"

"Please!"

Baynetta watched Vader cut into and out of the skull of the Gossam and turned her attention back to Gunray who was shaking in terror. She resumed circling him.

"You don't know how long I've yearned for this day Viceroy; for years and years and it's finally come at last."

"Please-please-Senator you-you can't. You-you wouldn't," Gunray sputtered as he backed away from her approach.

Baynetta glanced over at Vader again to see Rune Haako, aide and confidential secretary to Gunray, tripping over a chair as he stumbled back away from him. He fell to the ground, shaking like a grub in a frying pan, trying to scramble beneath the table.

"Stop!" he cried. "Enough! We surrender, do you understand? You can't just kill us-"

Vader smirked evilly. "Can't I?"

"We're unarmed! We surrender! Please-please you're a Jedi!"

"You fought a war to destroy the Jedi." Vader stood above the shivering Neimoidian, smiling a twisted smile down upon him, than fed him half a meter of plasma. "Congratulations on your success."

Vader stepped over Haako's corpse to where Wat Tambor was clawing uselessly at the transparisteel wall with his armored gauntlets. The head of the Techno Union turned at his approach, cringing arms lifted to shield his faceplate from the flames of Vader's eyes.

"Please, I'll give you anything! Anything you want!"

Vader's blade flashed twice; Tambor's arms fell to the floor, followed by his head.

"Thank you."

Baynetta allowed a grin of satisfaction. All that was left now was Gunray. She turned back to the trembling Neimoidian with a twisted smile.

"Please," he began to sputter again. "The war is over. Lord Sidious-promised us peace."

"Your transmission was garbled," Vader said from behind Baynetta. "He said you would left in pieces."

"We only want-"

With a slash of Baynetta's lightsaber across his throat, Gunray fell to the ground dead.

For a moment or two, she simply gazed down at the fallen Viceroy and deactivated her lightsaber. "Satisfaction at last."

She then turned to Vader with the same twisted smirk he was wearing. "Come Lord Vader, let us contact the Emperor."


	72. The Terrible Truth

Author's Note: What have we here? Another update so soon? Since this chapter isn't that long that's why I'm posting it now.

Chapter 71 responses:

Booksaboutnothing: Sorry, but that would screw up with the plot of the future episodes.

G-Anakin 13: Thank you.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 27: The Terrible Truth

JEDI TEMPLE

Nothing could've prepared Obi-Wan for the sight that greeted he and Master Yoda as they entered the temple. Dead bodies and blood was splattered everywhere, over the once elegantly polished floors of the entrance hall. As they continued farther on into the temple, in silence, they gazed down at the young and old bodies, most of all they recognized, in sorrow.

"Not even the younglings survived," Obi-Wan whispered sadly at the sight of a little girl, no more than eight, sprawled across the floor, obviously shot down by a blaster.

"Killed not by clones," Yoda said, "this Padawan," the emotion was obvious in his voice now, "by a Jedi lightsaber he was."

Obi-Wan crouched down next to Master Yoda on the floor and observed the Padawan he'd pointed out. He appeared to be about fifteen and the wound in his chest was quite obviously done by a Jedi lightsaber, not a Sith's.

"Who-Who could've done this?" Obi-Wan choked out.

Yoda remained silent. He knew who'd help Arica and the Sith do this, but choose not to voice this revelation to Obi-Wan. He should figure it out on his own; it was better that way.

Obi-Wan and Yoda continued to silently stroll through the temple, observing the Sith's destruction to it in increasing sorrow. Eventually, Obi-Wan went to the temple's Communication Center not far from the library to recalibrate the emergency recall beacon.

While Obi-Wan did this, Yoda went into the library to discover, though he wasn't too surprised, that the twenty-five Sith Holocrons legendary Jedi of old had captured long years ago in the original war between the Jedi and the Sith, were gone. He also discovered, with some disappointed sadness, that the entire Jedi Achieves had been erased.

Sadly walking inside the communication center, not even giving a moments glance to the security system nearby, Yoda found Obi-Wan inside, just finishing up.

"I have recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." Obi-Wan said when he caught sight of Yoda, who nodded.

"For the Sith to learn of the recalibration, a long time it will take."

Obi-Wan nodded, shutting down the coded system. He than began to follow Yoda out the room, past the security system, but abruptly stopped to glance at it. Yoda continued to walk out without even stopping to look at the system, but Obi-Wan's voice halted him.

"Wait, master." Yoda turned to him. "There is something I must know."

Obi-Wan made towards the security recording achieve, but Yoda was quick to warn, "If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find."

"I must know the truth master," Obi-Wan said as he turned the security holos on and began to skim through the previous day's events. Various images appeared: Jedi strolling along the temple's halls, conversing together about various things.

Than it changed; recordings of a twenty something male was seen slicing down and ruthlessly killing Jedi Younglings in the Council Chambers;

A blonde haired female of about sixteen was slicing down various Padawans in the hall that led to the messeteria, hissing out that she should be referred to as Darth Lady Veradisia and not Antellica. She than led her clone forces into the power generator room and ordered them to set fire to it;

A black haired female in her teen years was barging into various Jedi's private quarters, clone troopers in tow, killing some in their sleep while waking others and than killing them;

A brunette haired female in her late twenties was slicing down Jedi in the entrance hallway of the temple before engaging lightsaber instructor Cin Drallig and two of his Padawan students in a battle, killing the Padawans almost instantly…

"No," Obi-Wan choked out at the sight of the four people he recognized as his former apprentice/best friend Anakin Skywalker, his dear young friend Antellica Grievous, her ruthless, murdering sister Arica Grievous, and Senator Padme Amidala, slicing down Jedi like it was simply out of sport.

All four of them donned black Sith cloaks; Padme was even wielding a red Sith blade.

"It can't be," he said in disbelief and shock, silent tears beginning to form in his eyes. "It can't be."

The recordings changed to a hooded figure strolling the halls of the temple with Arica, Antellica – or Darth Lady Veradisia as she now called herself – and Anakin, appraising the destruction that they'd done to the temple. They proceeded down into the achieves section of the library where they came upon Padme.

_"Master," she acknowledged with a slight nod. "I have encrypted a message to all surviving Jedi that the war is over and to return to Coruscant at once."_

_"Good," the figure, Darth Sidious, cooed._

And it was the sound of his voice that told both Jedi instantly who he really was.

"_You have done well my apprentices. Now Lord Vader and Lady Baynetta, go and bring peace to the Empire…"_

"I can't watch any more." Obi-Wan cried, switching off the security holo and clasping against the wall.

"Destroy the Sith, we must." Yoda stated with a strong, firm tap of his gimmer stick.

"But we are outnumbered Master Yoda," Obi-Wan protested. "There are five of them and only two of us."

"Matter that does not," the small Jedi defiantly said. "Still destroyed they must be."

Obi-Wan eventually nodded, seeing the master's point. "Fine, but send me to kill the Emperor, Arica, or Padme. I will not kill Anakin or Antellica."

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not," Yoda said. "Arica you attempted to kill before, but could not. As for the Senator..." He gave a mournful sigh. "Admit I do that seen her and Antellica as Sith I did not. Do not know how powerful she is or not. But take the Emperor, her, and Arica I will myself."

_Even if die I do in the process,_ he added silently.

"Please Master," Obi-Wan begged, "Anakin is like my brother, I cannot do it. And as for Antellica…" he trailed off. He couldn't do that either. His feelings for her wouldn't let him. "I can't kill her either; she's just a young girl."

Yoda seemed undeterred. "Twisted by the dark side young Skywalker and Grievous have become. The boy and girl you knew, gone they are, consumed by Darths Vader and Veradisia."

"I don't where the Emperor has sent him and Padme," Obi-Wan protested. "I don't where to look."

Yoda gave a thoughtful 'Hmm' and tapped the top of gimmer stick for a moment in thought.

"Together I think, it would be better to do this," Yoda finally said. "Go to Amidala's house we will and face whomever is there we shall."

Obi-Wan gave a thankful nod and they set off.

Still keeping to the shadows of the city, the Jedi made it to the Amidala mansion approximately an hour after leaving the temple. As Obi-Wan gave a loud knock on the door, his and Yoda's hands were both on the hilts of their lightsabers. At first no one answered so Obi-Wan gave another loud knock and rang the chiming doorbell. Still it seemed that no one was going to answer. Neither Jedi sensed any dark presence inside the house, which meant none of the five Sith were there. They were just about to leave when the door suddenly opened. Both Jedi were about to ignite their lightsabers. They stopped however at the person, droid, who answered the door. It was the Senator's protocol droid, C-3PO.

"Oh Master Kenobi sir, how wonderful to see you," the droid greeted in its usual cheery voice. He looked down. "And you too Master Yoda."

Yoda gave a nod and Obi-Wan spoke. "Hello 3PO, Padme isn't here is she?"

"No sir, she and Master Anakin left last night."

"Do you know where they went 3PO?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"I don't know sir, they didn't say."

Obi-Wan nodded with a sigh. Finding those two was going to be harder than he thought. But maybe it would be better that way, for the time being anyway. Maybe he and Yoda would actually stand a chance against three Sith instead of five all at once.

"And what about Antellica 3PO, do you know where she is?" he finally asked.

"No sir, she and Miss Arica left this morning. That's all I know. They left on foot though, so they can't be far."

"You're here by yourself than," Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes sir, just me and R2."

"Thank you 3PO," Obi-Wan said with a nod. "You've been most helpful,"

"You're perfectly welcome sir," 3PO said and closed the door behind him.

Both Jedi stood on the porch of the house a few more moments before leaving.

"With the Emperor, Antellica and Arica are," Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan sighed warily, still a bit upset about these rather cruel turn of events with the Sith.

"Hmm, grown attached to Antellica you have," Yoda said gently.

Obi-Wan was somewhat surprised by Yoda's gentle tone and curiosity about his feelings for the girl. He sighed yet again. _No point in denying it._ "Yes Master, I have."

He allowed a moment of silence go by before he continued. "I-I loved her."

Another brief pause.

"More than just a friend."

Yet another brief pause.

"And I know I shouldn't have those type of feelings for her but…" he trailed off.

Another thoughtful "Hmm" from Yoda was all that was said as the rest of the way to the Senate Building was spent in silence.


	73. The Jedi Visit the Emperor

Author's Note: I'm on a roll here! Another update sooner then expected. And what would make it even nicer was if y'all would review. Just a few words. That's all I'm asking.

Chapter 72's responses:

G-Anakin 13: Sorry to leave you hanging. Here's more.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 28: The Jedi Visit the Emperor

The Senate session ended with the Emperor and Grievous twins speaking with the press over a span of an hour before they, Mas Amedda and Sly Moore lowered back into the center of the holding office in the Emperor's podium. Immediately, Amedda and Moore were harshly commanded to leave by Sidious, but the twins were allowed to remain. The three were awaiting the transmission of victory at the Separatists Council destruction from Vader and Baynetta.

While doing so, Antellica caught Arica staring at her again. Yet this time when she looked over Arica did not avert her gaze, but held it several moments before lowering it to the floor. Antellica sadly turned away, only to be surprised a trice later by Arica throwing her arms around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Antellica," she said into her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being so cruel to you."

"No Arica," Antellica dismissed. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. I feel horrible for always overshadowing and looking down on you. I hope we can be friends again," she added wishfully.

Arica gave her a doubtful look. "Perhaps," her tone was as uncertain as her gaze. "But I doubt we'll ever get back that special bond we once shared."

Antellica nodded, though before any thing else could be said, a sudden, loud beep came from the Emperor's desk signaling that the transmission from Mustafar had arrived. Both teens rushed to Sidious' side to see the small holos of Lord Vader and Lady Baynetta standing side by side with slightly bowed heads to their master. Nevertheless, Antellica couldn't help noticing the satisfied smirk that was playing on Baynetta's lips, though Vader was the one who spoke. "The Separatists have been taken care of my master."

"It is finished than." Sidious said with a mockery of a smile. "You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. Send the message to the ships of the Trade Federation. All droid units must shut down, immediately."

"Very good my lord." Vader said and the transmission ended.

The Emperor was about to turn and say something to the twins when the clasp of his two royal guards at the room's entrance whipped the three of them around to find…

"Good evening Emperor," the small form of Master Yoda said, quite pleasantly.

"Or should we call you, Darth Sidious," Obi-Wan Kenobi said, almost sarcastically.

Arica was beyond shocked, but made to throw herself at the Jedi in attack, only Antellica held her back. She too was also astonished at the Jedi's survival and bold entrance, and took notice of the cold gaze Obi-Wan had set on her; betrayal etched across his face. She pretended not to notice it as she turned to Sidious. "What's that frog doing here! I thought he and the rest of his Jedi friends were killed off when Order 66 was commenced."

"Who cares!" Arica answered instead. Igniting the green blade of one of her recent victims with a _snap-hiss_, she pushed her sister out of the way and took on a ready pose. "By the time I get through with them, they're going to wish they were killed by the clones."

"You had your chance to kill Kenobi, Zenevieva," Sidious reproved sharply, "and you failed."

In shamed embarrassment, Zenevieva deactivated her lightsaber with a lowered head and clipped it back onto her belt.

Veradisia, however, gave a derisive smile as she eyed the Jedi. "I'm surprised I don't hear the frog croaking in startled flabbergastation. But than you probably saw the incursion on the surveillance holos. I'll have to go back some time to...relive the experience so to speak." She gave an evil chuckle, to which Zenevieva and Sidious joined in on. The Jedi, however, remained expressionless.

"Strange it is Sidious," Yoda abruptly said, bringing an end to the quiet laughter, "that wish to have more than one apprentice you do. Destruction you are asking for if one of them wished to turn against you, do you not think?"

Sidious cackled. "What are you trying to say master?"

"The original structure of the Sith Empire, destroyed it eventually was by the Sith killing each other for more power," the ancient Jedi answered.

"No Master Yoda," Sidious suddenly hissed, all trace of humor gone, "the eventual destruction of the Sith was by the Jedi hunting down and killing them. All of them. Except one. That of course was I. Yes, Master Yoda," he grinned at the small Jedi's widening eyes, "it was I who killed Jedi Exar Kun almost a thousand years ago. I, the only Sith, or person for that matter, to ever discover the secret of immortality. Yes, I am the original Darth Sidious, not just some Sith Lord wannabe who choose to use my name as a way to strike fear into the Jedi and have them remember the old times of the Great Sith War. Of course that, Master Yoda, was long before you were even born."

Yoda simply stood there a moment, seeming to go over the Sith's words. "So the seduction of the Chosen One, a part of your plan it always has been," he finally said.

"But of course and I had a full proof plan that it would work also." A wicked gleam came to his eyes. "My daughter, Lady Baynetta, otherwise known to you as Padme Amidala."

The Sith Lord took pleasure out of the shock that a lit the Jedi's faces at that revelation. "Lord Vader, as I'm sure you know, has always taken a fancy to dear Baynetta. I knew through this, their marriage and love for each other – well Vader's love for Baynetta anyway – that he would do anything for her. Even turn to the dark side for her if he knew she'd die if he didn't."

He gave a dry laugh. Yoda, meanwhile, pointed his gimmer stick at him accusingly. "You it was than. You killed the Royal family of Naboo twenty-seven years ago after Princess Maratina bore your daughter."

"Very good master." Sidious gave a sarcastic clap of his hands. "You're catching on. Yes, it was I who did that. Lord Maul and myself. Just as we killed the rest of the Naberrie family. But I really have had enough of this talk. Unless of course you have anymore questions that you wish to take with you to the grave."

The Jedi stayed defiantly silent, their faces void of emotion.

"I'll take your silence as a no than." Sidious eyed the two in distaste. "I will admit I'm rather surprised the both of you survived. Especially you Kenobi. Your fighting with Lord Tyranus on _The Invisible Hand_ was quite horrible."

Kenobi's face flushed to an extent at Sidious' insult. Nevertheless, he managed to keep it passive.

"Yes Sidious," Yoda said in a somewhat haughty manner, "surprised you are because in your arrogance, naturally assumed you did that every Jedi would die when say you wanted them to."

Sidious' eyes showed amusement at Yoda's arrogant little speech. He smirked. "Your arrogance blinds you Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side."

Raising his hands, and before Yoda could do anything to stop it, he unleashed a blast of Force lightning head on at the Jedi. The result was Yoda being slammed up against the nearby wall and crumpling to the floor at the assault. At the same time, Zenevieva had stepped forward and Force slammed Kenobi into the same wall next to Yoda, knocking him unconscious.

Sidious cackled gleefully at the sight of the two fallen Jedi along with Zenevieva. Veradisia merely remained expressionless.

"I have waited a long time for this moment. My little green friend." Sidious snarled at the fallen Yoda, who was now beginning to slowly rise from the floor, clutching his gimmer stick. The Sith Master than turned to his apprentices. "Take Kenobi down to the prison block below," he ordered. "I'll leave the honors of killing him to Lord Vader. He should get a real kick out of that."

With matching smirks, Zenevieva and Veradisia did as instructed, collecting the unconscious form of Kenobi and carrying him out of the room.

Sidious continued to cackle, as it was now just he and Master Yoda. The small Jedi had fully risen to his complete height of 0.66 meters.

_Pathetic,_ Sidious thought gazing upon him. "At last the Jedi are no more." he pronounced.

"Not if anything to say about it, I have!" Yoda said, suddenly letting go of his stick and sending a powerful Force push at the unsuspecting Sidious.

Caught off guard, the Sith was knocked off his feet and thrown into his desk chair. Falling out of it, he landed on the floor.

"At an end your rule is," Yoda said triumphantly as the Emperor began to rise, disbelief evident of his face. "And not short enough it was," he added making a motion with his hand, implying that Sidious should fight back.

In rage, Sidious flipped through the air, intending on exiting the room and alerting the clones of the Jedi's presence. However, Yoda flipped through the air at the same time so when Sidious landed in front of the exit there Yoda stood, blocking his path.

"If so powerful you are," Yoda challenged, "Why leave?" He activated his lightsaber.

"You will not stop me," Sidious snarled. "Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us." He activated his own lightsaber.

"Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be," Yoda said, swinging his lightsaber around. "As is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force."

Sidious rose his saber above his head to ready the fight. An instant later he struck at the small Jedi, but Yoda jumped out of the way. Twisting, Sidious blocked the swing intended to cut into his neck by the small freak and swung back around. Yoda was back on the floor, swinging his lightsaber and flipped towards him. Sidious caught his blade with the freaks' and they held it in a heated blow before Sidious made a swing at the small Jedi. Yoda jumped out of the way and landed into the Emperor's Podium. Sidious jumped after him and the duel continued inside it. Activating the podium with the Force, it began to rise into the air. Sidious hoped a bypassing Senator or aid would see yet another Jedi attacking him, and alert the authorities.

The duel, as fierce as ever, continued inside the fully risen podium in the center of the empty Grand Convocation Chamber. In between countless strikes and blows, Sidious was finally able to knock the small Jedi out of the podium, causing him to fall onto a nearby Senate pod.

Cackling with delight, Sidious began using the Force to throw various repulsorpods at Yoda, causing mass destruction to the arena in the process, but he didn't care. This would be yet another example of the Jedi's treachery.

As the avalanche of pods continued to rain down on him, Yoda persisted in jumping, flipping, and rolling out of the path of each of them.

It was at this very moment of the ultimate clash between light and darkness that Yoda finally saw the truth: he had lost before he started. He had lost before he was born. In the last millennium the Sith had changed, grown, adapted, become new; while the Jedi Order, under Yoda's leadership, spent the same millennium merely trained to _re-fight_ the last war.

He understood that this new Sith Order could not be destroyed by merely a slash of lightsaber or shout in the Force. He understood that war was not the way to defeat darkness, because war itself had become the weapon of darkness.

With this new insight, Yoda understood that he could not fall right there, he had to share this discovery.

Deactivating his lightsaber, he stood still and awaited the throw of another pod. When it came he was ready. He caught it with the Force of his small clawed hands and after slowly swerving it around ever so slightly, with it getting faster and faster with each spin, Yoda finally let go of it and gave it an almighty Force push.

Sidious, who had been cackling, thinking he'd finally bested the small freak was very much surprised to find the last pod he'd thrown suddenly backfire on him with a great force of power. Trying to get out of the way in time, Sidious was thrown out of the pod he'd been in by the pod and fell into another. Getting up, he looked all around for the small Jedi. A trice later, he was before him, in all his arrogance, lightsaber raised and ready to strike. The Sith merely smirked. He struck the small Jedi once again with a stream of Force lightening, knocking the lightsaber from its hands and into the abyss of the arena. But this time, unlike the last, Yoda caught most of the lightening in his own hands. They battled the lightening back and forth, each proving to be as strong as the other. Sidious soon began to lose the stream of lightening, and Yoda appeared to be winning. He began to panic and an instant later he was suddenly knocked off his feet yet again and blasted back towards his podium with the powerful force of the lightning.

Yoda, meanwhile, was also knocked towards the podium, but on the other side of it. He tried to hold on as much as he could with his little clawed hands, but eventually his grasp slipped and he fell through the abyss of the arena and back into the holding office. Yoda didn't have any power left to continue and fled, contacting Senator Organa via comlink to come and rescue him.

Pulling himself back up into the podium, Sidious angrily barked at the figures of Veradisia and Zenevieva, who were watching nearby, to retrieve a squad of stock troopers and lead a search party inside the entire building to find the green troll. They took their orders with a bow.

An hour later, however, the Sith Ladies and their squad, led by Clone Commander Thire, came up with nothing. Sidious was furious when he was told Yoda's body couldn't be found anywhere.

"Which means he isn't not dead," Zenevieva snarled.

"Double your searches," Sidious barked.

They did so with Sidious joining them this time.

Two hours later, they all met outside the Senate Building empty handed, just as before. But when they saw Sidious approaching with a small Jedi robe in hand, Zenevieva and Veradisia rushed forward with a few clones.

"You found him my lord?" Thire asked.

"No," the Emperor growled. "Just his cloak. He must've lost it when he fell." He shook his head, angrily. "He isn't here, but I know he's still on planet. Commander Thire!"

The Clone Commander stepped forward. "My lord?"

"Lead a squadron of clones to search the planet in its entirety," the Emperor commanded. "Leave no garbage hole unchecked and no home unsearched."

Thire bowed. "Yes my lord."

"And also have a squad guarding Kenobi in the prison block below. I doubt he'll try to escape, but nonetheless."

Thire saluted. "It will be done, mi lord."


	74. Madness in the Hallways of 500 Republica

Author's Note: Another short chapter before we move onto a much longer one. As _G-Anakin 13_ is told in his review response, there are no more elements of the film in this episode. The remaining twelve chapters (not counting this one) are purely original work. And thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em up!

Chapter 73 responses:

Booksaboutnothing: Of course Yoda doesn't die. Not until a much, much, much later episode. The same with Obi-Wan.

G-Anakin 13: We are. There aren't any other elements of the film in the rest of the episode.

Sica Meni: That's okay. Thanks for the review.

TnTornado: I promise it won't be too dark until we reach some later parts Episodes 6 & 8. Episodes 9 & 10 will be the extremely dark though, but we still have a while until then.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 29: Madness in the Hallways of Five Hundred Republica

Yoda successfully escaped the Senate Building by first comming Senator Organa, than climbing through the buildings' ventilation shafts. By the Jedi's homing beacon, Bail was able to locate the small master inside and lower his airspeeder underneath where one of the shafts ended. Yoda dropped inside with their destination being Bail's apartment in Five Hundred Republica.

"Into exile I must go," the hoary Jedi said mournfully. "Failed I have."

Bail nodded, not entirely sure what to say to that. "Where is Master Kenobi?" he finally asked.

"Held captive Obi-Wan is," Yoda informed. "In the prison block beneath the building."

Bail was horrified. "There's a prison block beneath the Senate building!" he repeated, hoping he'd heard wrong.

Yoda nodded.

"Why I wonder?" He pondered.

Yoda heaved a sigh. "Know I do not Senator."

Bail glanced over at the small Jedi and was dismayed to see him so downhearted and defeated. "You are more than welcome into my home until I can take you off planet Master Yoda."

"Thank you Senator," Yoda said graciously. "In great debt to you I am."

"Nonsense master," the Senator dismissed. "It is the galaxy that is in debt to you."

500 Republica, located in the Ambassadorial Sector of the Senate District, was home to many wealthy citizens and politicians alike. To ensure the privacy of the building's high profile residents, it featured hundreds of private turbolifts and was also equipped with fifty-three individual skydocks built in the facade of the building. This guaranteed that access was only allowed to the residents and their guests. Finally, security holocams and hidden weaponry guarded the building's entrances, doorways and corridors. However, several days previous, a passageway in the sub-basements of the building that led to another building in The Works had been discovered by the late Master Windu and a squad of clone troopers. That, like the rest of the building, was also guarded now.

Arriving at Bail's apartment via one of the skydocks, fellow Senator and friend of the Jedi, Mon Mothma was soon invited over and the three of them talked. Yoda told them about his and Obi-Wan's encounter with the Emperor, the holograph they saw of Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and the Grievous twins slaughtering countless Jedi inside the temple, and going over to Amidala's house to see that she and her husband were gone.

"But Palpatine said the Jedi attacked Padme at her home," Mon protested. "And that's why she wasn't able to attend today's session of congress because she was at home recuperating."

"Lying Palpatine was Senator," Yoda said, "on Coruscant Padme Amidala is not. Attacked by Jedi she was not."

"I will admit the fact that she's Palpatine's daughter came as quite a shock to me and everyone else," Bail said. "It makes me glad we never told her about our real plans; though we did hint at them a few times."

At Yoda's raised eyebrow both Senators told him of their plans for a resistance force in opposition of Palpatine, and now the empire, called the Alliance to Restore the Republic. With it, they hoped to restore democracy and justice to the galaxy and even offered him a chance to help if he wanted to. To their surprise, Yoda declined, wanting to simply accept defeat and suggesting that the others to do the same.

"But Master Yoda, we can't give up," Mon remonstrated. "Not when there are so many still who want justice restored in the galaxy."

"Another war your Rebel Alliance would lead to Senator," Yoda said gravely. "Do not need more innocent lives killed in cold blood do we."

"But surely-"

"Sorry I am Senators," Yoda apologized, giving a nod to each of them, "but help you I cannot."

The small Jedi left the room and went to the back room he'd been given by Bail to stay in.

The two Senators, meanwhile, began to argue back and forth about the alliance and what Yoda said.

"Bail, we can't just sit idle while Palpatine and his daughter do their treachery," Mon contended.

"I suggest we just bid our time for now," Bail reasoned. "Like Master Yoda said, we don't need another war right after the end of the Clone Wars."

"If you want to bid your time, you can do so." She rose from the living room sofa. "But I will not remain silent while Palpatine continues to destroy everything we have fought our whole lives to accomplish."

"Mon, if it's your wish to proceed with the alliance, I'm not going to stop you ." Bail was desperately trying to win this debate, but he wasn't going to force Mon not to do something if she felt so strongly about it. He would simply offer some level headed advice. "But I don't think it'd be a good idea. At least not yet. It's like I said during the Senate session, Mon: we need to put Palpatine under the illusion that we support his new empire. Padme's bound to have told him about our secret meetings so he's already going to be suspicious. If we lay low for a year or two and make it look like we agree with him he'll stop watching us. Act now and we'll either be arrested or killed for treason."

"But Bail that's just it," she demurred. "This empire of his is a dictatorship. If we don't agree with something we should have the free speech to say so."

"Mon, please for the sake of the remaining Jedi – Yoda and Obi-Wan, good people who've had terrible things come to them; being named traitors of the galaxy and back stabbing murderers. Please let's just bid our time."

Mon gave a defeated sigh. "Perhaps you are right Bail. But what am I to tell the other Senators who feel the way I do? That we should act now."

"Send them to me. I'll talk to them."

Mon left the apartment not long afterwards and Bail went to check on Yoda. He found him in deep meditation and, because of this, did not bother him, but returned to his study to go over several senatorial reports.

It was about a half-hour later that a scuffle seemed to be taking place outside the apartment in the hallway. Bail merely raised his head slightly at the elevated voices and went back to his reports, thinking nothing of it. It wasn't till he heard the sound of blaster fire a moment later that he dropped his papers and rose his desk chair.

Leaving the office, Bail raced into the living room. Yoda joined him an instant later.

"Clones," the small Jedi murmured.

"But what are they doing here at an apartment complex?" Bail asked in confusion. And than it came to him. He glanced down at Yoda, who nodded gravely.

From the commotion outside it seemed the clones were barging their way into apartments without knocking, simply shooting the doors down.

Quickly telling Yoda of a back closet he could hide in, Bail made for the front door before it could be blasted down. Getting to it in time, he opened it and stepped into the hallway. A gasp escaped his lips at the vision before him. Numerous species of civilians were sprawled all across the marble hallway floor with blaster blot scorchings to the chest. They were obviously the ones who held up some kind of resistance against the clones barging into their homes. Screams could be heard as people ran out of their rooms, some clutching possessions, some not. Most of the ones who ran were quickly shot down however. Clones were shouting out various orders and continuing their barrage into people's rooms. Everyone's door was open now, curious as to what all the commotion was. The clones took advantage of this by simply barging past the people into their rooms. The same was done to Bail when three clones pushed their way into his residence. Though, he was disgusted and saddened by all this violence, Bail said nothing as the clones searched his home, picking up or throwing many of his possessions about such as tables and chairs. He could only hope that Yoda successfully made it into the back closet he'd suggested.

Bail needn't worry. Yoda did indeed make it safely into the back closet the Senator had mentioned. Climbing into a large coat pocket that fit him just right for his small form, the Jedi fugitive awaited the clones to come into the residence. He sensed them when they did. There were three of them. Yoda was happy that the Senator simply stood by while the clones searched his home and didn't put up a resistance. He'd sensed far too many deaths already in the building at people not wanting their places of residence searched and it would be sad if Bail died just because of him.

Some time later, the door of the closet opened and the light switch was turned on. Coats were instantly off their rack hinges, thrown about on the floor and searched. After several moments of this, the light was turned out and the door closed.

About five minutes after they'd first barged into his residence, the clones finally left telling Bail that if he saw or came across a small Jedi traitor by the name of Yoda to report on it immediately.

"Of course sirs."

The clones left and he closed the door behind them. Going back to his office, Bail inwardly snarled at the sight of his once neatly filed paper work sprawled all over the place. Sighing heavily, he rearranged it to the way it'd once been. He wanted to go back and check on Yoda, but decided to wait a while first.

Once the files were successfully rearranged and he finished reading the papers he'd been occupied with before the commotion – about an hour later – Bail went in the back and entered the corridor that led to the closet. The door to it was open and Yoda was climbing out of a pile of coats sprawled all over the floor.

Bail was relieved. "Master Yoda, I'm so glad they didn't discover you."

Yoda nodded. "The sooner I leave Senator the better."

"It'll have to be sometime late tomorrow after Padme's coronation ceremony," he said as they made for Yoda's appointed room, two halls away. "All Senators are required to attend. It's mandatory." He paused a moment before continuing. "Are you sure you don't want to think of a way to break Obi-Wan out of the Senate Building? You could try to do so during the festivities. It'll be taking place in Monument Plaza in the Manarai Mountains and than the after party will be at Padme's. Everyone will be preoccupied with that. It'd be the perfect chance."

"Hmm, a wonderful suggestion that is Senator but no. Have faith in young Kenobi I do. A way he will find out. And when he does come to us he will."


	75. The Beginning of Betrayal

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long (six days). We went to a NASCAR race in Dover, Delaware on Sunday, and though it was interesting at first, after a while of seeing cars going round and round a track eventually got boring and we left after 200 laps. Then when we got back early Monday, I devoted the entire day, after school, to writing a chapter of Episode X. Tuesday is when I edited this and I'm quite pleased with getting the seven pages done all in one day instead of the usual two or three. And today's Wednesday, so here we are. This is a long time coming, but Chapter 13 of Episode IV has finally been redone. I posted it yesterday. The final two should be done by the month's end as I promised. At least I hope so anyway.  
Warning: This chapter includes content that some may find offensive. You have been warned. If you can't stomach what lies below, don't read anymore. It's as simple as that.

Chapter 74 responses:

Dizzy78: Welcome to the story. I hope to see more of you in the future.

G-Anakin 13: Thanks.

Arsenal: Thanks for the reviews. Okay. I know what you mean now about the crystal. That will morely be mentioned rather then appearing in a later chapter when the Death Star begins production.  
As for the future of Arica and the so in love (insert cough here) couple, you'll just have to wait and see.  
Although the twins made up, don't expect them to be the way they used to be in the future. The years tore them apart, and while they may socialize now, it'll take years and years for them to get back the special bond they once shared.  
The clones that stormed 500 Republica were the same ones that were ordered to search the entire planet, members of the 501st Legion. And if people were putting up a resistance to their homes being searched, you can bet that they would've been acting like that. Their orders were to search the entire planet in its entirety, which included places of residence and destroy anything that stood in their way.

**_The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era_**

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 30: The Beginning of Betrayal

Early the next morning, around 0300, it would've been thought that no sense of activity was going inside the Amidala mansion. The lights were out and the home's only two human occupants, at the present, had arrived back four hours previous. Two hours after that, the lights went out with any passersbys' assumption being that they'd gone to bed. However, that was not the case with Antellica Grievous.

She and Arica had spent two hours studying the Sith Holocrons Sidious had lent them for study to aid in the increase of power of their newly-instilled Force abilities. After which, at 0100, Antellica had insisted that they go to bed to ensure they'd rise early for the Empress' coronation ceremony. Arica had rolled her eyes at that and said that she didn't even know if she was going or not, and between the two of them, Baynetta was nothing more then a mixture of treacherous, egocentric venom and a number of other things that could not be repeated in front of a general audience. Nonetheless, she'd gone to bed in a cot next to Antellica's bed and fell asleep not long after. Antellica, unfortunately, was not allowed the same luxury. Not that she wanted it to begin with. Like her sister, she also could careless about Baynetta's coronation. It was sure to be, more or less, simply a time for Palpatine's daughter to make herself the center of attention and talk a load of trash to the public that she didn't mean. No. Antellica didn't care about that. She'd deliberately sent Arica to bed early for another reason. A more...complicated reason.

Making sure Arica was asleep beside her, Antellica crawled out of bed, threw a fresh set of robes on, and quickly, silently, exited the Amidala Mansion. She cloaked her presence so none of the clones that were still out searching for Yoda would spot her and ask questions as to why she was strolling the streets of Galactic City this time of morning, as she made her way to the Senate District and the newly renamed Imperial Senate Building. She met no one on her way.

Upon arrival, it was to find that a squad of troops were still scouting the outside of the building. Still hidden in the Force, Antellica reached into her pocket to retrieve her pocket blaster and fired two shots at the clones guarding the front entrance, or as it usually known, the Great Door. Instant mayhem issued as the scouts were knocked down dead and, in the confusion, Antellica stealthily snuck into the building past her dead victims.

Inside, she dodged the numerous other units of the 501st Legion and made her way down to the lowest level of building. There, she went through a secret door in the shadows of a hallway that ended with the building's garbage compactor and took the installed lift down to the prison block that was located beneath the building.

Until the previous day, Antellica hadn't even known this detention chamber existed. Arica told her, as they dragged the unconscious form of Kenobi down to it yesterday, that it'd been secretly built during the start of the war under Sidious' instruction. Few were to ever know of its existence. In fact, the only who knew of it besides the clone's who'd built it and the Emperor himself was Arica, the deceased Dooku, and now Antellica. It was to be used for the Emperor's special reasons. One of them, Antellica assumed, was holding Jedi hostage.

The lift came to a halt and the doors opened. Antellica stepped out and walked along the dark corridor that ultimately circled to the right and led to a blast door that was closed in the middle of the hallway that led to the prison block. Typing the high security code she recalled Arica punching in earlier, the door opened in the center vertically, one meter of durasteel opening to right, the other to the left.

At the end of the hall, in front of the blast door entrance of the prison block, two clones could be seen guarding the entrance as she expected. Being that her presence was still cloaked, when she stepped out of the shadows of the corridor and made towards them, they made no move as to seeing her. She was invisible to them. A feat that confused them greatly because doors, and highly coded security doors at that, didn't simply open of their own accord. They took a few steps forward, blasters at the ready, but were soon being knocked back into a blissful current of sleep. Antellica gave them both sleep suggestions through the Force, so by the time she reached them they were sound asleep against the wall.

Walking by them and into the prison block, with another code she remembered from Arica, showed Antellica another group of clones inside guarding Kenobi's cell.

There were five of them, she observed. That wasn't so bad.

They were given the same sleep suggestion as the others and were asleep in no time. Taking the key to the only occupied cell from the resting lieutenant guard, she used it to open the door.

Inside, Kenobi was lying right where they'd left him when he'd been thrown in earlier. What surprised Antellica was that he still appeared to be unconscious. Bending down beside him to find out rather he was or not, and wasn't just sleeping, Antellica saw that he was indeed still unconscious. It was than that she remembered:

Before she and Arica had left the cell yesterday, her sister had intensified the unconscious spell on Kenobi so he wouldn't be able to awaken on his own; only a Dark Side user could release him from it. She'd boasted, quite haughtily, that there was no other way Kenobi could be broken out of it on his own for it was too strong for a non-Dark Side user to break.

Antellica reached out her hand and placed it on Kenobi's head, closing her eyes and looking into his mind with the Force. The studying she'd done earlier hadn't made her adept at the metaphysical power, but she'd learned enough for this.

She'd been looking for the spells' location inside Kenobi's mind for several moments when she suddenly found it and used the Dark Side – or at least she _thought _she was using the Dark Side. Actually she was using the light side, but Antellica had no way of knowing this; she just knew she was using the Force – to erase the spell from his mind, bringing him back to his conscious self.

Antellica took a step back as Obi-Wan groggily lifted his head off the cement floor and opened his eyes. He looked about his surroundings first before spotting her. She smiled sadly at him; it wasn't returned.

"Antellica?" he asked, squinting at her.

She nodded. "Hi."

He glanced around again and set his gaze on her once more, expressionless. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a trace of bitterness, his eyes going cold. He than gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh let me guess, you've come here to torture me, haven't you?"

"Obi-Wan," Antellica started, "listen to me, I-"

But she wasn't able to finish because Obi-Wan cut her off. "Antellica, how could you! All these years! You lied to us! And helped betray the Jedi Order!"

Antellica simply put her head down, but than abrupt got up. "Come with me." She reached her hand out for him to accept.

Obi-Wan, however, wasn't going to be easily fooled. He rose a suspicious eyebrow. "Why should I?"

"Please," she continued, "no one will know. Arica's in bed sleep, all the clones guarding the prison block are unconscious, though I doubt that will last, and Sidious..."

She paused, looking for his powerful Force signature. It was in his apartment suite, in the topmost level of one Five Hundred Republica's luxurious towers, asleep.

"...is also asleep."

"And Anakin and Padme?" Obi-Wan asked.

_"Lord Vader and Lady Baynetta,"_ Antellica corrected, putting emphasize of the Sith names, "are…off world."

He got right to the point. "Where?"

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," she said almost apologetically, "but that's classified info."

"Is it now?" he bit out. "So tell me, _Darth Lady Veradisia_, what else is classified info?"

Antellica rolled her eyes. "Obi-Wan, stop being so foolish, and just come with me."

"No."

"I said come with me." Her tone was now somewhat forceful.

"And I said no."

They simply looked at one another a moment, they're expressions irritated, before Obi-Wan defiantly turned his back to her.

Antellica sighed. "Obi-Wan, please." Her voice was soft, almost begging, and her hand was still outstretched. "It would mean a lot to me."

Obi-Wan turned back to her, and looked down at her still outstretched hand. He was skeptical. Why should he trust this…girl, he made himself think, for he refused to say her name. She was a Sith, but judging from past experiences with the girl, she would not give up until she got her way. She'd stay in this cell with him and continue the harassment until he did as she asked.

"Where do you want to take me?" he asked, his tone level. "Surely you're not going to set me free. Whatever would your Emperor say to that?"

Antellica remained silent, and just looked at him, weighing his words in her mind.

_Your Emperor_, he'd said. As if he had no allegiance whatsoever to the new Galactic Empire. Finally, almost at length, she decided to speak. "You will find out where we are going on our way. Do not ask me anymore about it."

For a moment, Obi-Wan was going to retort with a scoff but figured what was the point? Giving a curt nod, he motioned towards the door. "Fine. Let us be off than."

Giving a satisfied smile that Obi-Wan wanted to slap off her face, Antellica nodded and led him out of the cell, making sure to keep it unlocked as they left.

"Don't you want to lock that cell door?" Obi-Wan asked, almost jeeringly, "Imagine what your Emperor would say if he were to find it un-"

"Silence!" Antellica – or maybe it was now Darth Veradisia – vociferated, her tone that of acid, throwing Obi-Wan against the cell door across from his own, with the Force, in anger. "You will desist with your ridiculous sarcasm and remain silent until _I_ say you can speak! Understand!"

In spite of the fact that Obi-Wan knew Antellica was a Sith, the sight of her, his one time close friend – little sister he used to consider her to be – throwing him against the cell door with angered Force surprised and saddened him very much. Looking at her now, he saw how very like her sister she really was. Nodding humbly, he proceeded forward, head down.

Antellica sighed heavily as she led Obi-Wan down the hall, suddenly ashamed of her outburst. "Obi-Wan, I-I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Obi-Wan almost snapped back, "I'm accustomed to your ill-tempered attitude when it comes to me," but thought against it, merely remaining silent, his head still down cast.

Antellica cloaked both of their presences as they exited the prison block and went back up the way she came. The 501st Legion had readopted their positions outside the building, but to get out Antellica merely influenced a nearby street gang that liked hanging around the domed building to start mischief with the clones. The troops met the advance of the hoodlums, and under the cover of the gang's death, she and Kenobi were able to sneak out the entrance unnoticed.

Leaving behind the Senate District, Antellica led her Jedi companion into the next district over, the Uscru Entertainment District. Alive at night with holograms that lit up the streets, it was considered the outer layer between the jewel city and the Coruscant Underworld. It also included the location of their destination, the Holiday Lakes Hotel and Resort.

On her sixth birthday earlier that year, she'd accommodated a suite at the lovely hotel from the Emperor. He'd told her to pick anything in the entire galaxy and it would be hers. At first, she'd thought him to be jesting with her, but it turned out he was serious. Many thoughts and possibilities had crossed her mind, but she opted to go with the most expensive suite of the building, which, strangely enough, was located on the center most level rather then the topmost.

She quietly explained all this to Obi-Wan as they made their way up the hotel stairs. He, of course, said nothing in reply. Quietly entering the commercial structure, a beeline was made for the elevator. Since only a half-hour had passed from whence Antellica left the Amidala Mansion, 0330, no one was up and about in the hotel. The receptionist at the front desk was even slumped over a cup of cappuccino, obviously asleep, so going inside the elevator without having attention drawn to themselves was quite easy. Hitting the 'Level 30' button, Antellica than crossed her arms as the lift began to rise.

Sensing Obi-Wan's gaze on her she glanced over, but he quickly looked away when he saw her turn. Sighing miserably, Antellica looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. The elevator bell rang just than and the former friends exited it, presences now uncloaked. Since Antellica's suite consisted of the entire 30th floor there was no further reason for the continuation of their cloaked presences.

Taking the key to her suite from her robes pocket, Antellica unlocked the door with a _click _and they entered within. It was very tasteful in the manner of beauty, but than as the Emperor had said to her the day she'd gotten it, "she was like a Princess after all, and deserved it."

Gesturing for Obi-Wan to seat himself on one of two sofas in the living room that greeted you upon entrance, she did so herself. He soon followed, but not after giving the room a wary look. "Antellica, what is this all about?"

She gave him a small smirk and waved a playful finger at him. "Now, now Obi-Wan. I didn't say you could say anything yet."

If she expected to get a laugh from him she was greatly mistaken. He simply sat there, staring a hole into her.

Sighing, she got down to business. "Obi-Wan, listen to me, I don't want to see you get hurt and-"

Obi-Wan's snort of disgust cut her off. "I don't believe that."

She glared at him. "If I had wanted you hurt I could've done so hours ago. I choose not to."

Obi-Wan lowered his head with a sigh. _You've already hurt me Antellica,_ he thought mournfully, thinking over his budding feelings for her and all that she'd done concerning the Jedi.

Antellica blinked, startled at the sound of Obi-Wan's thoughts distantly inside her head. Obi-Wan, who didn't yet know that his thoughts had been displayed for Antellica to hear, simply waved his hand for her to continue with what she had to say. As she moved to closer to him on the sofa though, he looked up at her questionably and moved back away from her a bit.

"What do you mean Obi-Wan?" she asked softly.

He was confused by what she meant.

"How have I already hurt you?" she elaborated.

Obi-Wan was shocked. She'd read his mind! He looked at her several moments, his mind racing. What was he supposed to say to that question? Conclusively, he gave another deep sigh and lowering his head once more.

The next few minutes were spent in awkward silence, in which time, Obi-Wan wrapped his brain for a way to explain to Antellica just what it was he meant. He needn't to bother. Antellica was a smart girl and eventually, after a few moments of thought, figured out just what it was Obi-Wan meant. And it made her both happy and sad, for she felt the same way.

"You've fallen in love with me, haven't you?"

Obi-Wan cocked his head at her, his face emotionless and got up, heading towards the windowed patio door that led to the outside balcony. Antellica followed him and reached for his hand.

"Oh, Obi-Wan," she sighed, resting her head on his back, hugging him from behind. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly something snapped inside Obi-Wan and he jerked his hand and body away from the teenage girl, turning sharply to face her. "You're sorry Antellica? _You're sorry!_ Sorry wouldn't bring back those Padawans you ruthlessly slaughtered. You're sorry! Is that all you have to say for yourself. Just think about all you've done, and what you plan to do. And all you have to say for yourself is _you're sorry! You're sorry!_"

Antellica closed her eyes and sighed. "Obi-Wan, please." She reached out to him again, but once more he jerked away, walking back to the sofa and sitting down.

"Why don't we just get whatever you have to say over with so I can go back to my cell and rot."

He looked at her expectantly and, shrugging, she decided to join him. She looked him directly in the eye as she spoke. "Obi-Wan," she began, "I'm really sorry, but you see-"

"And there's another thing I don't quite get," he abruptly interrupted.

Antellica's eyes flashed Sithly yellow at being cut off again. Noticing this, Obi-Wan shrank back. When he continued to remain silent, Veradisia huffed, "Obviously what you have to say is much more important than what I was saying, so by all means Kenobi, Speak!"

His expression was one of sadness and regret as he gazed at her, nonetheless, he nodded and continued. "What I don't understand is how you and your sister suddenly became so active in the Force. It flows rapidly around the pair of you now unlike before. I'm wondering how you managed to keep it cloaked all this time and why?"

"Cloaked?" She gave a dry laugh. "No, no. We were never Force sensitive before. Lord Sidious gave us these abilities."

Obi-Wan leveled her with a stare. "Don't jape with me Antellica. A person can't simply make someone Force sensitive, they have to be born that way."

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," she gave what seemed to be an apologetic nod, "but you're wrong. Lord Sidious gave us the ability to access the Force by influencing the midi-chlorians inside our cells with the Dark Side. This took place right after Darth Vader was born and right before the Jedi Temple massacre."

Ignoring Obi-Wan's pained look at the mention of the temple, Antellica continued. "I think he liked Baynetta's idea of five Sith instead of three. And once Baynetta and Vader's twins are born, there will be seven."

"Twins?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"Why yes, did I forget to mention that?" He nodded. "Baynetta and Vader are to be parents to a baby boy and girl in four months time."

Obi-Wan was in surprise for a moment before asking, "So they're married than?"

"Of course."

"For how long?"

"Three years, right at the start of the Clone Wars when Anakin," Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow and catching herself, Antellica quickly cleared her throat, "I mean Lord Vader escorted Baynetta back to Naboo."

For a while, Obi-Wan remained silent, too lost in going over everything he'd just learned in his mind. Finally, he decided to voice a crucial question. "Did Anakin-"

"Lord Vader," Antellica corrected, but Obi-Wan continued as if he hadn't even heard her,

"-always know Padme was a Sith?"

"Oh no," she assured. "He never knew, or so much as suspected, until the day before last. She told him during the attempted arrest, or should I say _attempted assassination_, the Jedi made of the Chancellor, she and myself. They originally came to arrest the Chancellor but once seeing us we were added onto their list of enemies."

Obi-Wan appeared undisturbed. "I don't know what you expect me to say to that? The Chancellor and Baynetta are Sith. They deserve to die."

Antellica was affronted. "I'm a Sith too Obi-Wan. Do I deserve to die? Are you going to attempt to kill me right here and now while it's just the two of us? No witnesses."

Obi-Wan simply looked at her a moment and sighed. "No Antellica. I'm not going to attempt to hurt you if you don't attempt to hurt me. You obviously brought me here to tell me something important. I'm listening to what you have to say. I will not interrupt any more."

"Thank you." She allowed a few moments of silence to go by before speaking again. Because now that it was time to actually say it, she had a hard time verbalizing her thoughts into words.

"Obi-Wan I-I know I'm only sixteen and that you're much older than I am but-" She sighed. "Do you remember that conversation we had in the Room of a Thousand Fountains?"

He nodded slowly.

"I meant what I said about my fondness of you," she continued softly, refusing to meet his eyes. "That fondness-well perhaps bloomed into something else. Something that is forbidden for a Jedi, but not for a Sith."

Horrified at what she meant Obi-Wan started to protest. "Antellica, surely you don't-"

"I love you Obi-Wan!" she cut across him loudly. Obi-Wan blinked in shock. She than continued in a softer tone. "I do. And rather you want to hear it or not or believe me or not that doesn't change the way I feel."

Obi-Wan was at a loose at what to say. News like this should have made him happy. Not only was he in love with her, but she felt the same way about him. But he was a Jedi and she a young Sith. Besides that, he was much too old for her. Plus it would never work, in any type of situation.

"I really do love you," she added softly. "And I know you do too."

"Antellica-" he started.

"Obi-Wan, listen to me," she lightly interrupted, moving closer to him as she did so. This time he did not move away. "The only way we could even consider being together would be if you were to turn to the dark side and join us. I'm sure Sidious can work something out."

Sadly looking at her hopeful face, Obi-Wan let out a sigh. "I wouldn't do that Antellica. And you know I wouldn't. I'd never do that. I wouldn't even consider doing that."

Slowly, Antellica's eyes began to tear. "But, I thought you loved me," she said barely above a whisper.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh Antellica." He moved even closer to her so they were right next to each other, their legs pushed up against the other. He turned her teary face towards his and looked into her eyes as he spoke. "I'm so sorry, but you're going down a path I can't follow. I love you but…I will not turn…ever."

Antellica nodded sadly, adverting her gaze from his, not at all surprised by his decision. More tears were now following down her face.

It broke Obi-Wan's heart to see her like this, but it had to be done. That of course did not mean he couldn't do something to savor this moment between them.

Wiping away her tears, Antellica finally looked back over at Obi-Wan, but before she knew what was happening he was suddenly kissing her tenderly on the lips. It was a soft, sweet kiss, filled with love. Breaking apart slightly, they gazed into one another's eyes before they were suddenly kissing again, this time wrapping their arms around one another in the process.

Officially breaking apart, they continued their gazing at one another and Antellica made a simple, yet startling, request. "Make love to me," she whispered.

Obi-Wan was somewhat taken aback. "What?"

"I want something to remember you by. Please Obi-Wan."

Sighing, he nodded and than captured her lips with his own once more...

OOO

When Antellica awoke in her suite's bedroom several hours later, her eyes instantly darted to the time. It was 0600. She jumped out of bed forthwith at this, but than looked back down at it and saw Obi-Wan still sleeping peacefully. As memories of their previous engagement came back to her, she smiled. The love they'd made to one another was filled with deep passion and pure gentleness; one of the best experiences of her life. Afterwards, they'd fell asleep in each other's arms.

She hated to wake him but she had to get back to the Amidala Mansion. Who knew when Baynetta and Vader would be arriving back. She hoped they hadn't all ready, however, one quick search for the Dark Lady's signature told her they hadn't just yet, but were on their way.

Climbing back into the bed, she laid down beside Obi-Wan and shook him gently. "Obi-Wan, you gotta wake up."

He slowly began to stir and eventually opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was his beloved Antellica. He smiled and whispered her name. She smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. But before it could get too intense, she pulled away and sat up. He got up as well across from her and cupped her face into his hands, kissing her passionately. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back and loving the feeling of their love for one another...

OOO

Fifteen minutes later, the couple were quickly throwing their clothes back on. They hadn't meant to do it again, it just happened. But now that that was over, it was time to get back to the real world.

Antellica had reached a decision. It was crucial and would change everything but, it needed to be done. Turning to Obi-Wan, she took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan, I know Master Yoda's still on planet. Escape with him and I suggest the two of you hide yourselves in exile."

Obi-Wan started. "What?"

"You heard what I said."

"But-but what about you?" he asked. "Antellica-"

"Don't worry about me," she dismissed. "I've already thought of a good cover story."

Obi-Wan hesitated a minute. "You're sure about this? Antellica you-you could be killed."

"I know," she said softly, "but I'm willing to take that risk. I'll be alright."

Softly kissing once more, Antellica then gestured for him to follow her out of the suite. Out in the hall, she cloaked their presences again and they took the back stairwell down, exiting the building through a back door.

The sky was now that of a purplish blue, violet; the sun had yet to rise. With Obi-Wan following close behind, Antellica ran down the street behind the hotel and, clutching his hand, led him into a dark alley on the left.

Once safely hidden, she turned back to him. "This is where we must part."

"Antellica, you don't have to continue this life under the Sith Order," Obi-Wan began to reason, taking his beloved into his arms. "You know that. Come with me. Please."

"Obi-Wan-"

"We can run away together. Start a whole new life somewhere far from here."

"Obi-Wan-"

"No one will know."

"Obi-Wan-"

"It'll just be the two of us."

"Obi-Wan I-I can't." By now Antellica was openly crying. She so yearned to run with him, but she just couldn't do that. "As much as I love you, and want to be with you, I-I just can't Obi-Wan." She threw her head onto his shoulder and began to sob loudly while Obi-Wan held her tightly.

Getting a slight hold of herself after a moment, Antellica sadly looked at her love. "I am so sorry Obi-Wan. But I can't come with you. I won't come with you. I could never stand to leave my family. Arica, Baynetta, Anakin…even Sidious. I'm sorry Obi-Wan but they are the only family I have and…I won't leave that life. I can't."

Obi-Wan tried his best to not have the hurt show on his face and gave her a sad smile. "Than I guess this is goodbye," he said numbly.

Antellica nodded and threw her arms around his neck. They held each other tightly. Neither wanting to ever let go. But eventually they had to.

"I may never see you again," Antellica whispered. Obi-Wan nodded sadly. "Please don't ever forget me."

"Oh Antellica." He gently stroked her hair. "I could never, ever forget you."

She gave a small smile and captured his lips within hers a final time, than backing away from him sadly. "Now go."

Once again, he hesitated. "Antellica, listen to me, before I go, there's something I need to know."

"O-kay."

"Where is Anakin?"

Antellica closed her eyes and sighed. She should've known that question would come up again.

"He was on Mustafar, a volcanic world in the Outer Rim. But they're arriving back…"

She closed her eyes concentrating, but they soon snapped open again. Baynetta and Vader's presences were approaching rapidly outside the planet.

"…now! Obi-Wan, you have to go! Though I doubt he'll accept my apology, tell Yoda I'm sorry for all I've done. Now go, please."

"Why were they on Mustafar?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To kill the Separatists leaders," Antellica quickly said with urgency. "Now go! Please! You must go now!"

Obi-Wan looked at her sadly once more before pulling her into his arms one last time. He kissed her passionately and then ran off into the early morning.

Antellica sorrowfully watched him go, but soon shook herself, clearing her mind of all thoughts concerning Obi-Wan. She than took to flight. Running as fast as she could to the Senate Building. Determined to get there before anyone else did.

She met no one as she entered the building and ran down to the prison block. Inside, she saw that everything was the way she'd left it. She paused for only a moment, reviewing her cover story in mind. Once assuring herself that it would work, she woke up the trope of clones in and outside the cell by pulling down the fire alarm.

Instantly all seven of them were at attention, their blasters swinging around in an attempt to control the situation. However, Veradisia then shut off the alarm and they moved their gaze to her. She glared.

"Miss-"

"What do you think you're doing!" she bellowed. "Snoozing on the job like that! The Emperor will hear about this. Oh yes he will. I demand that you explain yourselves! I come running in here to see you all in here lying down on the job and Kenobi gone!"

"What! He's not here!" The clones quickly went to the cell and looked inside; some actually going in, to see their failure personally.

"No! He's isn't here!" Veradisia boomed. "I demand an explanation for this! How did he escape!"

"I-I don't know Miss," the leading clone lieutenant said, his tone uneasy.

"Liar!" Veradisia screamed and sent a stream of Force lightning at him. He was struck to the ground, yelling in pain.

"You deserve what you're getting!" she yelled. "All of you!" At that she aimed the lightning at not just the lieutenant, but at the other six clones that were standing next to him. They joined their superior in his yells of pain, crying out protests as they collapsed to the ground, but Veradisia gave a death ear to them.

The only level of Force lightning she'd learned thus far was that of pain only; not death. To learn the ultimate skill of Force lightning, one must learn the first step: to inflict agony, nothing more. Thus the words spoken by Darth Bane in the holocron she'd studied with Arica earlier that day.

"What Is Going On Here!"

Veradisia stopped the flow of lightning with a smirk and turned to see Baynetta, quickly followed by Zenevieva, Vader, and the Emperor.

"Ah Baynetta, I see you've returned." Her tone was nonchalant. "As an answer to your question: I was simply punishing these clones for allowing Kenobi to escape."

"WHAT!"

Such a simple word, yet when said by four Sith in absolute rage and anger, a very deadly one.

Vader quickly stepped over the wounded clones, with Sidious and Baynetta close behind, to look into the cell themselves.

Baynetta gave a roar of rage. "How!" she screamed, lifting the lieutenant up by its throat. "How did this happen!"

Veradisia, however, is the one who answered, speaking over the clones' grunts and groans. "I don't know how it happened. The clones wouldn't tell me. All I know is that I awoke not too long ago with the feeling that something wasn't right. My first thought was that Kenobi perhaps was somehow thinking of a way to escape so I ran here, after dressing of course, (Zenevieva gave a smirk) to find these seven clone idiots on the floor taking a snooze and Kenobi gone."

Vader gave a howl of rage while Sidious, Baynetta and Zenevieva looked furious, beyond words. The Emperor rose his hands and electricity poured out, killing the clones instantly. The Dark Lord of the Sith than cackled, which caused his four apprentices to look at him in confusion.

"Fine. Let he and the green frog hide in exile. We shall find them eventually. They cannot hide forever."


	76. The Crowning of an Empress

Author's Note: I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. A string of events occured that stopped me from using my computer: First a new motherboard had to be installed in my desktop when it becane obvious my old one was on its way out, then a hijacker hacked into my computer causing Windows not to load (curse Microsoft) because my main driver files went missing. But all of that's over now and things are back to normal. Once again, I am so sorry and keep up the reviews.

Chapter 75 responses:

Arsenal: I've been to the Westgates hotel before but I forgot to change what I had in the story to Holiday Lakes instead of Westgates (it was my inspiration). It has since been changed. No, we don't own a suite there. During our Orlando, FL vacation 4 years ago we went to the hotel because they were giving away free tickets to something only if you agreed to a tour of their hotel. As for Antellica, she was given the ability two days before and in the nature she used it was to help someone, not hurt. The dark side was used to influence the midi-chlorians inside her yes, but she was allowed access to the other side. Obviously that in itself should tell someone they're not being evil but Antellica can be...unaware at times. Her betrayal will be revealed in the next episode and yes she does get in alot of trouble over it in the form of being marked for death.

Booksaboutnothing: That's your choice. If you don't want to read anymore, then don't.

G-Anakin 13: Thank you!

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 31: The Crowning of an Empress

The fiasco at the Senate Building ended with Baynetta, Vader and the twins returning to the Amidala Mansion to ready themselves for the day long festival celebrating the Empress' crowning and the New Order of the Empire. Palpatine's daughter was quite pleased about it to say the least. And since it was revealed in the previous day's congress session that she was also the daughter of the late Princess Maratina Naberrie of Naboo, that made her the rightful Queen to the planet's throne, abolishing the electoral rule all together.

To explain their lateness in returning to the capital, she and Vader had chosen to remain on Mustafar a bit longer then was necessary to simply be away from Coruscant, if even for a brief time.

The galaxy's new second-in-command enlisted Antellica and Arica to help her prepare with hair, makeup and dressing in her bedroom while Anakin watched from the door. Though she knew Arica would rather walk over hot coals then help her former mistress with anything, Baynetta was pleasured by the fact of the girl being under her jurisdiction once more since the war was over and there was no longer any need for her to be out of the Senator's company.

An uncomfortable silence passed through the time of preparation with the only interruptions being Anakin's failed attempts to start conversation between the four of them. Only three, including himself, wanted to talk. Arica was not one of them. She stayed deathly silent the entire time, rudely ignoring every question that was sent her way.

Finally, when only Baynetta's hair remained un-styled and she told her handmaidens she could do that herself, Arica choose to take that as her exit from the room, but the Dark Lady would have none of that.

"Anakin. Antellica. Leave." Her tone was light, yet commanding as she looked them in the eye through her mirror. "Miss Grievous and I have some things to discuss."

The ex-Confederacy assassin cocked her head to the side at that pronouncement, but decided to humor Baynetta and so stayed behind as her sister and Anakin left the room.

Once they were gone, Baynetta rose from her mirrored dresser and turned to face Arica. The girl was glaring at her. Not at all surprising. "Now that we are alone-"

"I have nothing to say to you Padme." Her tone was as bitter as her expression and her venomous glare did not falter.

Baynetta merely allowed a shrug. "Be that as it may. But if that's the case, you can just as surely leave my house."

Her only response was a sarcastic smile. "Gladly."

Arica turned her back to the woman she once considered a mentor and stalked out the room, down the stairs and out of the house, ignoring Anakin and Antellica's calls after her.

Baynetta finished getting ready in silence and appraised herself upon concluding several minutes later: Wearing a decorative white and flowered dress with matching white heels, her long flowing hair was curled in luxurious waves that pooled around her shoulders with flowers streamed in through it and a flowered headband of real lilacs at the crown of her head. She was ready.

Her entrance downstairs was greeted warmly – she wasn't surprised to see Arica gone – and soon after the threesome left in a shuttle that would take them to the Imperial Senate Building. The Emperor met them upon arrival and from there the four Sith boarded their own individual miniturized shuttle cars, the vehicle of choice for entrance into the festival.

Monument Plaza was one of the largest plazas on Coruscant. It circled the submit of Umate, the highest peak of the Manarai Mountains. Thousands of tourists came to the plaza each day to touch the giant lump of rock in the center; it was said that Monument Plaza was the only place on Coruscant where people could touch bare rock.

The surrounding mall was beautiful. Designed in the epic style of the Hasennan period, it resembled a stadium with the peak of Umate standing in the center. Huge statues and colorful banners decorated the grounds, while restaurants (such as the Black Sun co-owned Manarai) and shops were built into the plaza walls. Admission was free and the plaza was open at all hours.

Crowds that surely numbered in the thousands had gathered in the immense public square for the festival, either seated or standing around the podium that had been set up for the ceremony. Clone troopers could be seen montoring the security line between civilians and the Imperials, making sure everything stayed in order and holocams floated about the arena, capturing the excitement for the live HoloNet showing.

The Royal shuttle cars arived one after the other into the plaza, the Emperor first, Baynetta next and finally Anakin and Antellica. The crowd cheered and the Sith responded with waves to the assembled audience. Each vehicle touched down on the stairwell base of the circular white podium and the occupants exited, still waving to the applauding crowd.

At the crown of the ten stair podium was a pulpit and gathering of about a twenty chairs for the Empress, Emperor, his numerous assistants, - of which were already there - Anakin and Antellica. Reaching the top, the four were greeted by the rest and while Baynetta, her husband and handmaiden sat down in the front row behind the pulpit, the Emperor remained standing before it, settling down the crowd to begin his speech.

_"Citizens of the civilized Galaxy, yesterday was a day of transition. For a thousand years, the New Republic stood as a crowning achievement of civilized beings. But there were those who would set us against one another, and we took up arms to defend our way of life against the Separatists. In doing so, we never suspected that the greatest threat came from within._

_The Jedi, and some within our own Senate, had conspired to create the shadow of Separatism using one of our own as the enemy's leader. They had hoped to grind our Republic into ruin. But the hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. At last, there came a day when our enemies showed their true natures._

_The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army. But the aims of would-be tyrants were valiantly by those without elitist, dangerous powers. Our loyal clone troopers contained the insurrection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds._

_By bringing the entire Galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatists movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law._

_Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed._

_We have taken on a task that will be difficult, but the people of the Empire are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts, the galaxy has traded war for peace and anarchy for stability. Billions of beings now look forward to a secure future. The Empire will grow as more planets feel the call, from the Rim to the wilds of unknown space._

_Imperial citizens must do their part. Join our grand star fleet. Become the eyes of the Empire by reporting suspected insurrectionists. Travel to the corners of the galaxy to spread the principles of the New Order to barbarians. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory for generations to come._

_The clone troopers, now prouding wearing the name of Imperial stormtroopers, have tackled the dangerous work of fighting out enemies on the front lines. Many have died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example._

_The New Order of peace has triumphed over the shadowy secrecy of shameful magicans. The direction of our course is clear. I will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagining..."_

The rest was mostly a repeat of yesterday's speech with a few new things: More detail on the Emperor's relationship with the Naboo Royal Naberrie family and most particularly the late Princess Maratina and their daughter, Padme Amidala. His plans for the Jedi Temple to be torn down and replaced by his Imperial Palace was also discussed among other things.

But Baynetta wasn't really paying attention her father's ravings. She was much more interested in studying the faces of the crowd. The majority was drinking in the Emperor's words with pleasure. However, there was a small amount here and there that looked a bit skeptical. The same could be said about the Imperial Senate's Representatives, seated in their own section to the left of the podium. Some seemed happy with the New Order while others - Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were perfect examples - didn't. She kept her staring gaze on the duo until finally she caught their eyes. Mon's narrowed at her stare, but Bail kept his neutral, simply nodding in her direction and turning his attention back to the Emperor. Mon soon did the same. But with Baynetta's continued stare, the Sith Lady decided that a chat would have to be done with the two of them later.

When the Emperor's speech, at long last, ended, applause rang through the crowd and Baynetta was gestured forward to be crowned. From that day forward, Padme Zandeleigh Naberrie Palpatine Amidala-Skywalker was Empress and 2nd-in-Command of the Galactic Empire and the true Queen Monarch of Naboo, demolishing the monarch electoral law of the planet.

The vacated position of the planet's Senator - Padme resigned the moment she was crowned Empress - went to a twenty-three year old recent political and military graduate whom the Emperor handpicked as Naboo's Regional Governor when the Sector Governance Decree was passed a few short days previous. In addition to her governoral duties, Charlotte Jovovich would also be Naboo's Senator. Baynetta met Jovovich at the inauguration after party, held in the Amidala Mansion's ballroom, and they hit it off immediately, not something she usually did with people. Charlotte was an ambitious young woman with hopes of making a name for herself in galaxy someday. She was also the only female Regional Governor and it was clear why an exception had been made for her. Her cool demoner and straight to the point aspect on things impressed the Empress greatly.

Several hours into the party, on her way to get some punch, the newly crowned Empress felt someone's hand clutch her arm. Turning, she saw it was…"Senator Organa. And and I see Mon's with you as well."

The three were outside of the room's main crowds, near the left entrance and buffet table. However, instead of staying to see what the Senators wanted, Baynetta rudely continued her stride towards the beverage counter. They followed, and as the Imperial ruler was pouring more juice in her wine glass, Mon looked around with some nervousness before speaking. "Padme-"

The Empress interrupted with a laugh. "I think the names you're looking for are Empress Naberrie Palpatine-Skywalker."

She'd chosen to drop her political surname - Amidala was of the past - and go by both her parents' and husband's surnames, the last of which being done to simply keep Anakin silent. As soon as they divorced however, 'Skywalker' would be dropped and 'Amidala' probably readopted.

"Yes, Empress then." Bail's tone was a bit exasperated. "Could we have a word with you?"

"I thought that was what we were doing now," she took a sip of her drink, "having words."

"Padme, I don't-"

Baynetta's eyes flashed yellowish black and Mon stopped in mid-sentence, taking a step back along with Bail.

"As I said," her voice was now cold, "you will address me as Empress."

Bail and Mon continued to look at her for a moment or two while she merely looked amusedly back, sipping more of her juice and her eyes returning to their natural brown.

"Empress you-you betrayed us!" Bail hissed at her in a low voice.

"Betrayed you!" She laughed. "It was you and your 'Delegation of Two Thousand' Senators that did the betraying. In fact, I should have you and your little Senator friends arrested however," She rose a finger to silence Bail who was on the verge of speaking, "I will let you off the hook for old times sakes. With the fair warning that if you are to continue this little Rebellion of yours, I will not be so merciful next time."

And without another word, the Empress stalked off leaving the two Senators to ponder her words of warning.

As Baynetta strode away from the Senators and beverage counter, she came across Naboo's Junior Representative, Jar Jar "Freak" Binks, who currently had his back to her, conversing with Charlotte about Naboo and the Gungans.

Since he was preoccupied with running his mouth, he didn't notice when she slipped a large envelope into one of his robe pockets. What the envelope contained would be the end of the Gungan race. It was an invite for Jar Jar to a festival, taking place in the gungan village colony the next day.

The festival, which Baynetta concocted as an excuse to get Jar Jar back on Naboo so he'd be there when her plan was played out, was to celebrate the end of the war. It was to be held promptly at 2200 the next day.

Baynetta smirked as she got farther away from the freak, seeing Charlotte leave to talk to someone else and Jar Jar going through his robes muttering, "What is thisa envelopee?"

"Did you give him the envelope than?" Anakin asked, coming up behind his wife.

Padme turned and gave her husband a rare genuine smile. "Yes, I did actually. Just now."

In silence, they watched as Jar Jar was now opening it. After reading it a few moments, he suddenly started jumping up and down, yelling, "Mesa goin' home!"

"Representative Binks!" Baynetta barked as she approached the freak with the entourage of Anakin and Charlotte, who'd drifted over to them. "I will ask you to refrain from such nonsense while you are in my elegant mansion."

The Gungan seemed to blush, if that was possible. "Oh, sorry."

The Empress gave him a look of utter revolsion before stalking off again.

The next morning, Baynetta, Anakin and Antellica were up bright and early for their journey to Naboo aboard _Queen Beautiful._ Before leaving however, they stopped by Five Hundred Republica to pick up Charlotte, who was coming with them. They also met the Emperor at the Imperial Senate Building, but he would be arriving on Naboo via his own personal shuttle. It just so happened that Arica was also there. Turns out that yesterday, after she left the Amidala Mansion and during the festival, she'd overseed the reconstruction of the Grand Convocation Chamber by the 501st Legion. It hadn't been damaged too much during Sidious and Yoda's duel, but it was enough to put the chamber out of service for some time. The construction continued that day with Arica assuming she would continue overseeing it, but the Emperor thought otherwise. He insisted that she come with them to Naboo not just for Padme's coronation, but the Gungan festival later that day. That part had interested her, so she choose to come, if only halfheartedly, with the Empress' crew because Antellica also insisted. Otherwise she would've went with the Emperor.

As both _Queen Beautiful_ and the Emperor's shuttledeparted Coruscant, they were escorted by four of the newly Sienar Fleet System designed T.I.E. - Twin Ion Engine - starfighters of the Imperial Navy.

Single-seated, short-ranged vessels that lacked a hyperdrive, and as such required deployment from launch bases and capital ships, the T.I.E. starfighter, or simply T.I.E., featured two fire-linked laser cannons chin-mounted on the ball-shaped cockpit. They were typically employed en masse to make up for their shortcomings. Speedy and maneuverable, these fighters are nonetheless fragile. Though hard to hit, even a glancing blow could destroy a T.I.E. These starfighters, along with many other new fleet ships - Super Star Destroyers, Space transports, Capital ships, Frigates, etc. - recently arrived at Coruscant the night before from numerous Sienar Fleet Systems and Kuat Drive Yards across the Galaxy. Most of the fleet ships used during the Clone Wars were now considered obsolete as newer, more advanced ships came pouring in from these starship manufacturers.

Once the TIEs disembarked their escort, _Queen Beautiful_ and the Emperor's shuttle made the jump to hyperspace with a squadron of the Navy following. Inside _Queen Beautiful,_ Baynetta made small talk with Charlotte and Antellica in the cockpit, while Anakin left the room looking for Arica.

Rather then ride in the front with everyone else, Arica chose stay hidden away in one of the ships back rooms. This was quite all right with Baynetta, who probably would've suggested something of the sort if Arica hadn't sooner. Antellica had voiced wanting to sit in the back with her sister but Baynetta told her to stay in the front and leave Arica be. Not wanting to upset her mistress, Antellica stayed in the cockpit as asked, but Anakin left.

So many things ran through his mind as he hunted the ship for Arica, his one time enemy, as well as one time friend. Within the time they'd re-met two days ago neither had said a word to the other since her arrival in the Emperor's office. He didn't know what to say, and suspected Arica felt the same. But he wanted to change that. He wanted to get back that special little friendship they'd once shared. So as such, he was searching the ship for her.

Meanwhile in one of the ship's back rooms, Arica was about to start another one of the authored books Sidious was allowing her to borrow, entitled _The Pathway of the Sith: From Apprentice to Master_,when she felt the approach of someone coming towards the room. Dropping the book on the bed she was sitting on, she went to hide in the side closet, all the while cloaking her presence. She'd read about how to do that the previous day in-between overseeing the Senate Arena reconstruction. It was one of the first things she'd studied in the Sith Holocrons she and Antellica were also borrowing. The first thing she'd studied was the stable ability of being a Sith: Force lightning. That had always been her favorite feature of the Sith. It was very tiring to learn and it always left her feeling drained, but Arica assured herself that she'd get better at it as time progressed.

Safely hidden in the closet, Arica heard the room's door open and close behind the person who'd entered. She wasn't able to figure out who it was because she hadn't read about identifying Force signatures yet. All was quiet around her; no noises were made inside the room though she knew the person was still out there. Just as Arica was pondering over whom it could be, the closet door suddenly flew open to reveal the smirking figure of Anakin Skywalker standing before her. Arica simply gave him an expressionless look, though secretly she was relieved and glad it hadn't been Baynetta or Antellica. She won't have minded Charlotte though. The Moff Governor seemed to be a nice person, even if she thought Baynetta was something of a role model for young women these days.

Anakin merely leaned against the door with a raised eyebrow at the sight of her sitting, smashed with clothes all about her and offered his hand to help her up. Ignoring it, she got up on her own and gave him a curt nod. Going back to the bed, she picked up her book and started to read. Anakin closed the closet door and sat down next to her. Looking over her shoulder and into the book he asked, "Is that one of Sidious' training books?"

Arica simply nodded, eyes still glued inside the book.

The next few minutes were spent in awkward silence, in which time Arica felt Anakin's intent gaze on her. Than all of a sudden, she felt him stroking her dyed black hair with his flesh hand fingertips. This startled her.

"Arica, Arica. My adorable little chicka. What am I going to do with you?"

Arica looked up from the book and glanced over at Anakin in confusion. He continued to stroke her hair and smiled. She looked at him a few seconds longer before going back to the book.

"You probably don't remember that nickname do you?" he assumed.

She said nothing in response.

He continued. "You used to love it." He laughed. "I remember when I gave it to you. Do you?"

Of course. Arica remembered all too well, though she tried to push it out of her mind:

_It had been right before Padme and Anakin left for Naboo several days before the start of the war. She and Antellica were in Padme's old apartment bedroom packing up their mistress' belongings while she and Anakin talked first about the assassination attempt the night before and than the Jedi. But after Anakin started making moves towards Padme's affection, she'd commanded Arica to escort the 'arrogant Jedi' out of her room. Antellica had wanted to do so as well but Padme yelled at her, saying not to speak when not spoken to. Arica remembered how gleeful she'd been about the tables being turned and Antellica being the one shouted at, not her._

_Arica'd done as she'd been told and 'escorted' the 'arrogant Jedi' out of Padme's room. Outside, he'd began to joke around with her, making her laugh and giggle when suddenly he'd picked her up and twirled her through the air, proclaiming her 'chicka'._

_When she asked who 'chicka' was he'd said, "You, silly girl! Who else would it be?"_

_Arica had thought it was really nice that her crush had given her nickname._

Shaking her head of these thoughts, she saw Anakin smiling knowingly at her, as if he'd known what had just been going through her mind. She shot a glare over at him and his smile vanished. Picking the book up once more, she hid her face within it.

Anakin stopped stroking her hair and sighed. "Arica, please. Don't be so cold to me. I never did anything to hurt you. And besides I've always liked you a bit more than I did Antellica."

Arica snorted behind the book. "I don't believe that. No one likes me more than Antellica."

"But I do," he persisted moving closer to her on the bed. "I always have."

Arica moved away from him and got up, turning her back to him. This saddened him somewhat. She'd have never done that before.

"Arica, please don't do this." He walked up behind her and took her into his arms at length. "Don't shut me out."

Arica looked up at him and he began stroking her hair again. After a moment, she finally looked up, gazing into the beautiful baby blue eyes she'd always liked about him.

"Anakin, I-"

She'd spoken the words so softly, so full of longing and Anakin knew just what she needed. He wrapped her into his arms fully, holding her to him and sighing into her hair.

Arica hugged him back, holding tightly as she soon found herself crying into his shoulder. All of her hatred, anger, and frustration at the Galaxy was now coming out in tears. Anakin gently laid kisses atop her head and led the way back to the bed. Still holding her, he sat her down beside him. Arica stopped crying, abruptly feeling foolish and weak for doing it to begin with, and wiped away her tears. Looking up into Anakin's comforting gaze once more, she did something she hadn't done for a long time. She smiled. Not a false smile or evil grin either, but a genuine true smile.

Anakin's smile widened as she moved closer to him and simply gazed, circuling her arms around his neck.

"I missed you a lot over the past three years," she whispered.

He put his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. "I missed you too Arica." He smirked. "And I meant what I said aboard _Invisible Hand_. About you being more beautiful since last I saw you."

Arica laughed, but averted her eyes to the floor. "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do."

Arica returned her gaze to Anakin and the two continued their gaze at another when unexpectedly Anakin moved his face forward towards hers, eyes closed. Arica, knowing what he was about to do, was shocked, but did not pull away. She waged a war within herself to give into this or stop Anakin from betraying Padme. Not that it would be much of a betrayal being that Padme didn't love him to begin with but he didn't know that.

Just as Anakin's lips were about to brush up against her own she sharply pulled away.

"Anakin, you're married! You shouldn't be doing this to me. Think about Padme. What would she say if she saw this?"

The mention of his wife brought Anakin back to his senses. He shook himself. _What was he doing? Attempting to kiss Arica like that. He'd just gotten so lost in her beautiful blue eyes that so mirrored his own..._

Giving himself one last shake, he put some space between them and sighed. "I'm sorry Arica. I don't know what came over me." He sighed again and looked over at her.

"It's all right," Arica said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And no I won't tell Padme about this," she added.

He looked at her strangely. "How did you-"

She answered with a wink before disappearing behind her book again.

Anakin was impressed. "It seems someone's becoming quite advanced with their Force skills."

Arica smiled at his appraisal and glanced down at the book a moment in thought. "You wouldn't want to join me would you?" she asked somewhat timidly.

"Of course I would," he replied with a smile, glad that she asked. "I'm sure there must be something in there I can find knowledgeable."

And so the rest of the journey to Naboo was spent with the two studying the Sith training book, but also laughing and chatting in-between.


	77. Into Exile the Jedi Go

Author's Note: This chapter isn't that long, but informative. Keep up the reviews guys! I love hearing what you have to say.

Chapter 76 responses:

G-Anakin 13: Thank you! One of them will, the other won't. By now I'd say it's obvious which will end up as which. Baynetta is still only 5 months along so it'll be another four months until they're born, which is in Chapter 35.

Twisted Words: That's okay that you haven't reviewed in a while. As long as you're still enjoying the story, that's all that matters.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 32: Into Exile the Jedi Go

One day previous, after Antellica set him free, Obi-Wan strolled the streets of Coruscant in the early morning hood up and head down so no one would recognize him as a Jedi. Memories of the night before swam through his mind as he walked, and despite the prospect of never seeing Antellica again, he couldn't help but smile at the time they'd spend together before parting. Eventually, it came to him that he should probably find refuge in Senator Organa's apartment in Five Hundred Republica. At least for the time being until he could get off-world.

Leaving the Legislative Borough behind, he headed for the Ambassadorial Sector of the Senate District that contained the lavish residential building. By the time he got there, the sun was half risen and the normal bustling of a Coruscanti day had already begun.

Using a mind trick on the clone troopers guarding the entrance, Obi-Wan entered within and immediately, yet casually, headed for the side stairs to the far left of the nearly deserted foyer. What surprised and disturbed him was that many more clones could seen, through the door's small window, using the stairwell to carry what appeared to be dead bodies from the higher levels and down into the basement.

It took several more mind tricks and forgetful suggestions for Obi-Wan to make it up to the eighteenth level where Bail lived. The hallway that led to and past the Senator's apartment was not the usual spotless and clean, carpeted and walled corridor it usually was. Both had splatters of blood on it and Obi-Wan felt the sense of death radiating from the hallway as well as the entire building, though there was still a large amount of living beings present inside.

_Something terrible happened here. But I wonder what?_

Upon reaching the Senator's apartment he gave a soft knock on the door. At first, it didn't seem like anyone was going to answer, but than the door slowly opened, as it seemed to Obi-Wan, of it's own accord. It opened yet no one was there to greet him on the other side. Growing suspicious Obi-Wan instantly reached for the hilt of his lightsaber when a small voice chuckled, "Away with your weapon Obi-Wan. Hurt you I will not."

Glancing down Obi-Wan saw the small form of… "Master Yoda! Thank goodness you're alright."

"Come in you should Obi-Wan," Yoda said. "Stay in the hallway a good idea it would not be."

Once safely inside Obi-Wan looked around. Bail didn't seem to be here, which was strange because of the early hour. In fact, he didn't sense the Senator anywhere in the building.

Perhaps sensing Obi-Wan's query, Yoda said, "Went to the festivities at Monument Plaza Senator Organa did."

Obi-Wan was confused. "Festivities?"

"The Crowning of Empress Amidala and the celebration of the New Order."

The puzzled look on Obi-Wan's face changed to one of stone. "I see."

"Mandatory it was for him to attend," Yoda explained. "All Senators were commanded to do so."

Obi-Wan nodded and went over to sit on the living room sofa. Yoda soon joined him. "What happened here master?" he asked. The small Jedi turned to look at him. "Why are dead bodies being carried down to the basement and stains of blood blotched on the hallway walls?"

With a grave sigh, the grand master proceeded to tell him of the previous night's fiasco. This then led to Yoda's confrontation with the Emperor and his plans of going into exile.

"But Master Yoda, we can't give up," Obi-Wan protested. "We'd just be giving into what they want."

"To be done nothing can," Yoda said grimly. "Learned that yesterday I did. Too arrogant I was. But no longer I am."

And before Obi-Wan could voice anymore protests, Yoda asked him of how he escaped from the prison block beneath the Senate Building.

"Antellica set me free," he plainly answered.

Yoda blinked in surprise. "Antellica?"

"Yes," he affirmed with a smile. "Surprising I know. But…she did it."

He told Yoda only the most important details of the previous night, keeping the more personal parts to himself.

"Hmm. Unexpected this is," Yoda said once he finished. "Good it seems still resides in young Antellica. But sense you are leaving something out I do."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He was hoping Yoda wouldn't catch onto the missing parts. But it was folly hope. What couldn't be kept hidden from the wise master?

"If you don't mind master, I'd like to keep that part to myself. It's a bit personal."

"Told her of your feelings you did," the small Jedi stated. "Feels the same way about you she does. Hmm." The wizened old Jedi Master smiled. "Understand I do young Obi-Wan. Say no more you need to."

Out of interest, the Jedi decided to watch the festivities at Monument Plaza on the HoloNet. It was informative, yet distasteful at the same time. They were disturbed to hear that the Emperor was having the Jedi Temple torn down so his Imperial Palace could go in its place. His whole speech about freedom, justice, and the other attack on his life the night before was so twisted that Obi-Wan disgustedly left the room halfway through while Yoda continued to watch.

Bail finally arrived back around 2000 that night. He was surprised and relieved that Obi-Wan had escaped and after a brief explanation was stated as to how it was done, Bail offered to take both Jedi Masters wherever they liked. And though he suggested they could stay on Alderaan if they liked, both kindly refused that offer.

"Too close to the capital that is," Yoda said. "To the Outer Rim we will go."

Bail's next suggestion was Polis Massa, a coal-mining colony Alderaan got its heating supply of coal from. It was an asteroid cluster far in the Outer Rim. While Obi-Wan briefly considered this, Yoda decided to go to the planet Dagabah, a distant mist-shrouded swamp planet in the Outer Rim that did not appear in any modern star charts.

Mon came to the apartment later on, and once Obi-Wan found out about the Rebel Alliance she and a few others were still planning, despite Bail's objections, he decided to stay and help her and the others with that.

This pleased the Chandrilan Senator very much. In return for his help, she offered him refuge on the Mid Rim world she represented. Obi-Wan accepted, despite Yoda's disapproval. However, he didn't care.

"You may want to go into exile master, but, from my point of view, simply doing nothing is not the answer."

And so it was settled. Obi-Wan went with Mon back to Chandrila the next day, and Bail took Yoda to Dagabah.

Despite being in exile and wanting to be secluded from the outside world, Bail insisted upon setting up a comline to the small Jedi in the case something happened they could keep in touch. Yoda agreed to this and was than left on the planet to begin his exile.


	78. Annihilation and the Queen

Author's Note: Last week I had a case of the computer strikes back. There I was innocently downloading Real Player and it started crashing again. Then it would load but you couldn't use it because it didn't allow you access to the files. Windows XP was reloaded on my computer a few nights ago so hopefully I'll be able to readopt my consistent updates on this. This is medium in length but, I promise the next chapter will be much longer.

Chapter 73 responses:

G-Anakin 13: Thank you!

Arsenal: In _Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader_, which takes place about a month after ROTS, the Executor - a Super Star Destroyer - is featured as Vader's command ship.  
Actually, Obi-Wan and Yoda are the only Jedi left, however that doesn't mean there aren't any untrained Force sensitives out there waiting to be found.

Twisted Words: Same here. It's hilarious how some people have to compare everything they read to the real world.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 33: Annihilation and the Queen

_Queen Beautiful _and the Emperor's shuttle touched down in the courtyard outside the Theed Royal Palace six hours after leaving the capital alongside their T.I.E. escorts. Naboo's electoral monarch, Apailana, and her entire court were there to greet the emperor, empress and entourage upon arrival.

Small in stature and voice, the thirteen-year-old monarch had been ruling Naboo for the past year now since her predecessor, Jamilla, was impeached because of her infamous sex scandal involving the former Head of Naboo Security Forces, Gregar Typho and several underage servant boys. Formerly Theed's Princess, - mayor - Keisha Apailana, like Naboo's previous electoral monarchs, started in politics at an early age and worked her way up. It was almost a pity that after all that hard work and elevation to the top, because of Padme, she would simply descend down again.

"Emperor Palpatine, and Empress Naberrie Palpatine-Skywalker." Apailana stepped forward from her court and gave an individual bow to the both of them. "Welcome!"

"Thank you Keisha," the empress said with a nod.

The dark hair and eyed monarch looked somewhat startled at being called by her forename, and not her title or family name for that matter - unlike most monarchs, Apailana chose not to adopt a regnal name upon election - and in front of the royal court no less. But after a moment, when it became obvious the empress wasn't going to correct her mistake, she merely smiled and nodded as they made for the palace.

Theed's crowning glory was the same as it'd always been. Beautiful and magnificent. With its shiny marble floors and luxurious architectural wonder, it was, and always would be, the staple of Naboo's capital city. Upon entrance, they proceeded into the throne room where it was seen that an assembly of about a dozen chairs had been added in a circle around the throne itself for the Imperial Court's seating. As for its sovereign leaders, two others had been placed on either side of the throne.

Once everyone was settled down, Moff Senator Jovovich began to speak. "As I'm sure it is known by everyone present, as of yesterday, Naboo's electoral monarchy has been ended with the return of an heir to the Naberrie throne. A coronation of the heir in question - Padme Naberrie Palpatine-Skywalker - will be held later today under the domain of the Emperor, and the current monarch - Queen Apailana - will be required to officially step down from the throne. The Chommel Sector will now be represented in the Imperial Senate by myself, Charlotte Jovovich, following the empress' withdrawal from the Senate. I will represent this sector in conjunction of my duties as Regional Governor."

Longtime Governor of Theed, Sio Bibble looked a slight bit uncomfortable at the last announcement and shifted in his chair. "But why is the Naboo not being allowed to vote for their Senatorial successor?"

Padme spoke firmly from where she was sat on Apailana's right. "The Empress has chosen her successor. There are no other alternates."

The uncomfortableness of the court seemed to increase, and Theed's 15-year-old Princess, Xanthe Elle, voiced a critical question.

"If I might ask your highness, why didn't you bring your heritage to light sooner? For instance, when you were elected Queen. Or did you not know of it then?"

"Of course I knew," Padme replied, a bit sharper than intended. "Why wouldn't I? As to why nothing was said before now is obvious: for the safety of my life. The Naberries were tracked down and put to death wherever they attempted to hide. Besides me, there are no other survivors of that line. I hid my heritage to preserve the thousand year dynasty of my family. No one can blame me for doing that."

While everyone else nodded approvingly, Elle still looked skeptical. "But why come out now?"

A duplicitous smile lit the empress' face. "Because it turns out that the murderer of the Naberries has also been tracked down and killed. There is no longer any reason for me hide it..."

After much more discussion, that mainly featured the emperor speaking of his relationship with the deceased Princess Maratina and Padme's life growing up as a child away from the royal nonsense of being an heir - the meeting adjourned, and the last few preparations were then made for the Empress' coronation ceremony as Queen. It started two hours later with the pre-coronation parade in the Palace Plaza, a wide open avenue that led from the Palace itself, through Triumphal Arch and out into Theed city proper. An incapable of being counted number of citizens were allowed to look on and follow from the sidelines, but stormtroopers were in place to hold anyone who wanted to get closer back.

In short, the coronation went as follows:

After the Plaza parade, the emperor gave a speech that chronicled what he'd spoken about the day before on Coruscant - the New Order - and earlier with the court about the deceased royal family and his relations with them;

Queen Apailana was summoned forward and gave a farewell speech before giving up her crown;

The emperor crowned Padme Naberrie Palpatine-Skywalker the true Queen Monarch of the planet;

And she also gave a speech and named her forthcoming twin children, Luke and Leila (pronounced Lee-I-La) Skywalker, the royal Prince and Princess of Naboo.

An after party followed inside the Palace ballroom. During which, the now elderly Gungan leader, Rugor Nass, came up to congratulate the newly named Queen-again of her crowning. He was trailed by Jar Jar. His congrats, however, seemed only half hearted and he didn't seem his usual cheery, if yet freakish, self. Padme didn't have time to ponder the possible change in the Gungan's state of being and politely thanked them both before continuing on to another congratulating subject.

The party included the usual of food, beverage and dancing, but was mainly a bore, causing the empress to leave an hour into it. Though, she insisted that it continue without her as she was tired and wished to go home to retire. This, of course, was nothing more than an excuse to prepare for the night massacre of the Gungans. Nass and Binks had left not long after they'd spoken to her. But instead of following them back to their village, she and her fellows returned to the _Amidala Lake Estate _to change out of their formal clothing and into more customary Sith black. Only after that did they leave for the Gungan Village via one of Baynetta's landspeeders.

The Gungans no longer resided in their underwater settlements. After the peace treaty Padme sighed with Boss Nass thirteen years ago, they set up a community in the grassy plains just outside Theed; the exact location they'd once fought against the Trade Federation armies just previous of the treaty. The Gungans had remade the vast landscape unrecognizable to any who had seen it before, making it almost identical to their underwater villages. Complete with numerous water fountains in all shapes and sizes and air pocket shields at the ready around different parts of the city - though they were never activated because of Naboo's continuous peace - the crown Gungan City was simply another jewel added to Naboo. A jewel that would soon become the home to carnage when the empress was through with it.

The sky was dark, as of the present, only alight with the stars and moon at its distant arch. However, the closer traveled to the plains, the more illuminated the night became as the shining lights of the city bathed the surrounding area. From afar, one could see walkways and plazas; concourses, restaurants, and refreshment vendors; cantinas and a zoo. The city entrance was approximately a mile away from Theed's east-side city gates and and that is precisely where Baynetta's landspeeder touched down at arrival. Exiting with her fellows, they approached the pair of guards at the city's entrance, whom straighted to attention at the sight their Queen.

"Empress Skywalker!" the one to the left greeted. "What brings you here at this time of-"

A sudden lash from Baynetta's newly activated lightsaber silenced him and the other to the ground. Just inside the gates, more guards could be seen looking stunned at what just happened, but were quick to action. As they ran about the Sith with weapons raised, Baynetta let them surround the five of them before gesturing for the others to attack. Four other lightsabers activated - red, orange, blue, and green - and the ten or so guards encircling them were dead within a moment's time by the slice of a blade.

With the guards down, the Sith were able to enter the city gates without resistance. Nearby gungans in the streets were soon joining the city guards in the afterlife. Screams of terror were admitted, causing other residents to come out of their homes, restaurants, and other buildings to see what the commotion was about. Two of which happened to be Nass and Binks. They were among those running out of the nearby church.

At the sight of the famous two, Baynetta halted her butchery and motioned that the others do the same. Since their faces were obscured in hooded cloaks, obviously the Gungans didn't know who they were. But that was all about to change.

Nass and Binks, plus the twentysome accompanying him, gave one look at the dead warriors and civilians and turned their gaze as one in astounded horror at the five unknown figures.

"Whosa are yousa!" Boss Nass boomed. "And why are yousa here!"

Baynetta marched forward towards the Gungan ruler with the others following. She noticed that the closer they got, many of the Gungans around Nass backed away in fear, while others - Binks and Nass included - held their heads high and stood their ground. Some even made to form a small shield around the old Boss, but he motioned them aside, gesturing towards the surrounding civilans. The Gungan security took up posts around the citizens but Baynetta could careless. Upon reaching Nass, she threw back her hood. The others did the same and the crowd gasped in shock. Baynetta, meanwhile, smirked. "We're here for the celebration of course."

The Gungan ruler's eyes were bulging as he gazed upon their faces and sputtered, trying to understand the situation. "Whatsa is- How could yousa- I don't undie-"

With a plunge of her lightsaber into Nass' middle section, the Gungan knew no more and collapsed to the ground in death.

The crowd screamed of intense fear and disbelief while the Sith merely stood before them, smirking or cackling evilly. And than, all of a sudden, a small Gungan boy ran forward out of the crowd, snatching the staff of a nearby guard from its hand.

"Murderers!" he yelled. "Mesa show yousa what happens to filth such as thata!"

Amid villagers screaming for the boy to come back, some of the guards running to catch him, and the boy himself giving a war yell as he advanced on the Sith, staff held above his head; Baynetta merely stood as if waiting for his attack, but then stretched out her hand to lift the Gungan boy off his feet, withdrew and slammed him violently into one of the nearby buildings. He screamed as he was flung through the air and crashed, before the sudden impact of death silenced him.

The screaming of the Gungans reached an earsplitting volume. Several female Gungans made an attempt to run to the fallen boy's side, but Veradisia and Zenevieva where there to slice them down before they'd even run two meters.

At this point, the legion of stormtroopers that had been quietly standing by just north of the Gungan city swarmed within it in attack on foot and jet packs, and the Imperial fleet unit in orbit of Naboo commenced their orbital bombardment of the area.

Fulmination. Massive slaughter. Explosions. Bloodletting. For Baynetta it was the experience of a lifetime to see the fall of the Gungan race. With the screaming at its peak, she loudly conveyed a group of troopers to capture and hold Binks in waiting for later. She would deal with him separately and individually...

Three hours later, what had once been a pearl of beauty was now a sea of devastation. Everywhere one looked in the Gungan City all they saw was ruin: the rubble of destroyed buildings, bodies killed in every way possible.

At the beginning of the annihilation, Imperial forces had to put Theed and the surrounding cities under military lock down to keep curious and horrified civilians in their homes. Instant havoc and mayhem started when Naboo citizens saw the attack on the Gungan city either outside or through their windows at home. The planetary police attempted to calm the city inhabitants, but it was ultimately the Imperials that were successful in this. Many questions were asked and fear reigned high among the people, but everyone - including the police - was ordered to return to their homes and, in a sense, mind their own business. But the Naboo weren't completely left in the dark. They were told that another attack had been made against their new queen. And also that a statement on the matter would be released in the morning. Besides that, nothing else could be said.

The Gungans were no more. Their disgusting species wiped from existence and into extinction...with the exception of Jar Jar Binks that is. But he was being held outside what was left of the city under constant vigilance by a squad of troopers. At the liquidation's end, Baynetta ordered the freak to be allowed back into the city to gaze upon its destruction. And gaze he did, in agony and pain that wasn't just mental but physical as well - for the troops had tormented him during the massacre when he made numerous attmepts to escape their grasp. He watched as his culture - his family - was ruthlessly murdered for no reason. Fight as they might, the strength of the Empire was just too strong and they fell. Over and over until there was nothing and no one left except destruction and the cause of it.

Jar Jar was briskly led through the ruin to the Sith with blasters pointed at his shaking form from all directions. Within a few meters of their excellencies, the troopers threw the remaining Gungan before them and walked away. Disgust is what was etched across the faces of the five Sith as they gazed down upon their victim. As the freak slowly began to pull himself from the ground, Vader launched a sharp kick that sent him sprawling back onto it. This brought light cackles from each of them. But when he made to rise the next time no one stopped him, they simply smirked at the sight of his patheticness, tears running down his freakish face.

"So," Baynetta drawled, "do you have anything to say before we kill you, Binks?"

His response was a cry of severe emotional pain that he seemed to have been holding in for some time now. "Who could yousa!" he sobbed. "How Could Yousa!"

"You do know that the only reason the rest of your kind were killed tonight is because of my disdain for you," Baynetta informed. "Maybe if you'd been a good little Gungan instead of getting yourself mixed up in galactic affairs that don't concern you, just maybe, this wouldn't have happened. But than, who knows? I may have ordered their extinction anyway. Just for the heck of it."

"Yousa a murderer!" Jar Jar screamed at her and than turned to address the rest of them. "Yousa all murderers!" Sobbing uncontrollably, he collapsed to the ground, overcome with grief.

Again, Vader launched a sharp kick at the Gungan, but this time dragged him to his feet as well, by his collar. "At least show type of dignity before you die!" Vader said disgustedly.

Jar Jar looked at Vader, tears flowing so rapidly down his face that it looked like his eyes were the base of a water fountain. "Ani! Ani stop this," he sobbed. "Yousa a nice person. Please. Please come back from this wickedness life yousa leading."

"Shut up!" Vader roared, punching the freak hard with his mechanical prosthetic right hand; the Gungan collapsed to the ground. "How dare you tell me what to do with my life!" he bellowed. "And how dare you call me by that disgustingly sick name! You will address my as Lord Vader!"

The impact of Vader's punch caused Jar Jar's facial skin to tear slightly, and in turn, causing it to bleed. "Ani! Ani stop!" he yelled, clutched his hurt face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

With a powerful wave of the Force, Jar Jar was sent flying into the nearby, and only still-standing, statue of a royal female Gungan clutching her small baby. When Jar Jar hit it, however, the statue split in two, but the Gungan surprised them by flinging himself out of the way at the last minute to avoid the debris collapse atop him.

Amused by his impressive escape, the Sith made towards Bink's fallen form. He was still alive, but it was obvious that the powerful throw had done some major damage to his back. The Gungan could sit up to a certain extent, but would never able to stand or sit up right again. His back was broken. Nonetheless of his bad condition, he looked up at them. And though tears could still be seen falling from his eyes, he had now adopted a cool attitude towards them.

"Yousa dogs!" Jar Jar spat. "All of yousa! Dirty, filthy dogs! And as for yousa!" He turned his attention to the Emperor. "Yousa use mesa! Yousa use mesa to give yousa power! Emperor indeeda, Ha! Yousa nothing more than a power hungry tyrant! Yousa wait. Yousa just wait. Yousa gonna regret what yousa did. Yousa and your filthy Empire will be destroyed! And all yousa dogs will be defeated! And than yousa all will go a Sitha hell! Where yousa all-"

Either Sidious grew tired of Jar Jar's ramblings or he just grew tired of allowing the freak to live any longer, Baynetta never knew. All she knew was there was a flash of blue light one moment and the next there laid Jar Jar Binks, his body torn to pieces and dead.


	79. The Rampage of the Sith Continues Part 1

Author's Note: The Computer Strikes Again! This time my new hard drive went (not the one with my documents thank God!) and my new 4 GB one is becoming too small as Windows is filling its entirety with its stupid updates. That means my computer will be down yet again when I have my new 30 GB installed. Man, if I had a dollar for every time my computer gave me grief I'd be as rich as Donald Trump. I'm trying to make heart of the situation, despite how frustrated I am over it. Anyway, since this chapter's so long, I split it in half to avoid none-posting for another few days. It's 10 pages in all but this is the first 5 pages. I hate having you guys wait so long for updates so I hope you don't mind. And as always, I'm interested in what you have to say about it.You may notice that my creation planet Labor has been renamed to 'Labore' to look more of the way it's pronounced, La-bore. But, I wonder if any of you can take a random guess as to who I based the sword-wielding mouse from Labore on. I'll just say that it's a character from a beloved book series that everyone's heard of. Be on the lookout for a famous line from that character in this.

Chapter 78 responses:

G-Anakin 13: Thank you.

Arsenal: Sorry you didn't like the last chapter that much. I hope this one makes up for it.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 34: The Rampage of the Sith Continues, Part 1

A day after the events of Naboo, the Emperor returned to Coruscant to oversee the destruction of the Jedi Temple and starting phase of construction on his Imperial Palace in its place. Production was also set to begin on the _Death Star _soon. However, the emperor decided to wait until after the birth of the twins before it officially started since both the empress and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin were in charge of its secret operation. It was the emperor's wish for his daughter to rest the remaining months of her pregnancy, but this was a feeling that wasn't shared as she still had unfinished business to tend to on a certain outskirts Core/Colonies world called Labore.

That's where she and his other apprentices had headed after the annihilation of the Gungans. Several squadrons of stormtroopers remained behind to clean up the mess of corpses and clear out the ruin, ripping down what hadn't been destroyed already so the area would be nothing more than an open grassy plain again.

As promised, a prerecorded statement from the Queen was released to the Naboo press the morning after, explaining the attack on the Gungun City and the planet's military lock down. It was said that the late Boss Nass and ex-Junior Representative Binks had invited her to a festive gathering in their village following her exit from the previous night's coronation after party. Despite being tired, she agreed, only for it to turn into an attempted attack on her life, as of that of the emperor, her handmaidens, and husband. The Gungan species was now registered as dead, and if any stragglers still existed the Queen urged the Naboo people to shot on sight and alert the authorities later.

This same message was soon airing all across the Galaxy on the entire HoloNet, along with footage of the eradication that was taped by Imperial Intelligence agents under the orders of the emperor.

The reaction, as could be expected, was shock and horror. The Gungans were known galaxy-wide for their peaceful and kind nature, but no more. The Emperor warned his empire to be on the lookout for those who appeared to be loyalists in the light, but are secretly planning treachery in the dark.

"Do not become fooled by boar-wolves in shaak's clothing," he said in a statement succeeding his arrival to the capital. "Even the most gentlest of creatures can turn out to be the most vicious brutes."

* * *

The _Victory II_-class Star Destroyer, _Iron Fist_, was circling in orbit around a world just outside the limits of the Core region, yet also right beyond the Colonies. It was incredible how Labore sat smack dab in-between two regions, closer to neither the Core nor the Colonies. Some astronomers believed that there was a time when Labore was in one of them; most believing this to be the Colonies rather then the Core, while others thought it to be in the Core rather then the Colonies. But as there was no evidence to back either these accusations – it was merely the guesswork of scholars – and the world wasn't visited often, as the native inhabitants were known galaxy-wide as "strange" and "savage-like", no one really cared. In official Galaxy records it was listed the way it was; an outskirts world between the Core and Colonies. And until information proved otherwise, that was the way it was going to remain. 

_Iron Fist_ was one of the first of the new _Victory II_-class Star Destroyers from Rendili StarDrive based on the Core World of Rendili. Though lesser quantity of the _Victory II_ were to be made then the _Victory I_ model, it was coming to have significant influence on Imperial starship manufacturing.

Designed for deep-space combat, these vessels traded fire power, shields, hull strength and carrying capability for speed and maneuverability. With this in mind, the designers fitted the ships with powerful Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. engines, as well as adding ion cannons and enhanced tractor beam projectors for interdiction duty.

The most notable difference between the classes was that the banks of concussion missile tubes found on the _Victory I_ were removed in favor of the unlimited number of shots provided by turbolasers.

In Labore's orbit, _Iron Fist_ wasn't alone; at least ten other Star Destroyers, _Venator_-class, accompanied it. But what made this warship so special was that it was the destroyer in question that housed the empress and her Sith companions. The reason for her return to Labore was quite obvious: she wished to seek revenge for the one, and only, time she'd been on the planet, three years ago, at the start of the Clone Wars.

Growing tired of the repetitious routine of everyday at the Senate, she'd requested to be assigned to one of the many neutral worlds in the Galaxy to persuade them into joining the Republic. The exiled Jedi Yoda had accompanied her, as had the now-dead Jedi Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee after being picked up on a detour trip to Ilum. Attended by also Antellica and Naboo's former Head of Security, Captain Typho, loincloth wearing savages is what they were met by, and chaos ensured when the air-headed royal family refused to hear her pitch and began to attack her and the others. She promised herself that one day she would return and bring vengeance upon them. Today was the day.

Originally scheduled to go with just her husband and Antellica, Arica came at the last minute on the emperor's urgings. He seemed to enjoy making her and Baynetta spend time around each other no matter how much they disdained one another's presence. The prospect of another massacre is the only thing that truly made her interested in going.

Two single Gunship Bombers Advanced deployed from _Iron Fist_ after the Star Destroyer's second circle of the planet. Similar to the LAAT/i (Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry) in appearance, these bombers were the successors to the original Clone Wars-era Gunship bomber and Gunship Bomber Enhanced. Equipped with clocking shields, and also that of Mass-driver cannons, Composite-beam lasers, and air-to-air rockets, they easily entered Labore's atmosphere without detection. And silently landed about a mile away from the Royal Beach House in the shade of some exotic trees on the large beach.

Baynetta, on Bomber A, ordered only the crew of her Gunship to come with her into the planet; Vader, Veradisia, and Zenevieva meanwhile, on Bomber B, were ordered to stay put with their group until the order was made.

Venturing out of the trees to a certain extent, Baynetta stopped to take a moment and gaze about the beach and its surroundings once more. It was a little after 1400 – mid-day – and as such, the beach was fit to burst with large crowds of people and animals alike, all in, just as last time, bikinis and loincloths.

Nodding at the crowd and making a small forward hand gesture, a split second later, two missiles shot from Bomber A and crashed into the Beach House; bringing destruction to it for the most part.

The persons who had only been an instant before relaxing and chatting merrily among themselves were now screaming and going crazy in madness, running about in terror. Baynetta saw, to her delight, the five-member royal family fleeing the smoking remains of their home, utterly berserk and scared.

Again, with another small hand gesture, two more missiles were fired, destroying the rest of the Beach House and frightening everyone into even more chaos.

Motioning to her team of stormtroopers, Baynetta indicated for the charge, at the same time, cloaking their similar presences in the Force. She wanted to toy with the Laborians for a while before coming full-on-out with the attack. The troopers rushed out of the shade the exotic trees provided and onto the beach; firing, cloaked, at all in their path. Humans and animals of all sorts were shot to the ground dead within seconds.

Five minutes pasted; everyone who'd been on the beach was now dead. With that done Baynetta motioned for her troops to 'cease fire' and come back into the shade of the trees.

Continuing her gaze around the tree she was standing next to, it was to see the royal family still alive and well, if yet a bit shaken. They were currently hiding in a shrub of bushes not far from the smoking ruins of their once lovely home, being protected by the prehistoric looking cavemen she remembered from before, as well as the sunglass wearing-staff wielding bears, Thomas and Roan, and the sword wielding mouse.

Cautiously rising from their crouched positions, they moved as one forward, looking about the area, obviously for the source of the attack. For a while nothing was spoken as the group continued on; the royals crouched together in a knot, flanked on the sides by Thomas and Roan, in the front by one caveman and the mouse, and in the rear by the other two cavemen.

Finally, after an eternity of silence and slow creeping, the caveman in the front growled, "It would appear we have invisible enemies on our hands."

The mouse, no taller then half a meter, cocked it's head and gave its ever-present sword a twirl. "I wonder if they shall become visible if you were to draw a sword through them?"

From out of what seemed no where, shrill cackling sounded all about the Laborean group, making them jump in alarm. The source of the scornful laughter was Baynetta, mainly to spook the Laboreans. And it was working. Even the sword-wielding mouse was scared, though he tried to brush it aside by acting tough.

"You! Invisible enemies!" it squeaked, while the others either shook in trepidation or kept looking around nervously. "Show yourselves!"

Another cackled sounded. "Why shalt I?"

The mouse began whipping his sword around dangerously. "You-you coward!" it shrieked. "Come out now! Or I'll-I'll-"

"You'll what?" the voice sneered. "Stutter at me?!" Another cackle followed this.

"Cowards! Perfidious Cowards!" the mouse shrieked. "If you had enough of a backbone you'd come out and meet us face to face. Not hide among the shadows like a pack of conniving wolves."

"Very well my idiotic mouse friend," the voice answered smoothly. "I shall show you than that we have backbones enough to face the likes of which we mean to destroy."

With a snap of Baynetta's fingers their presences were uncloaked, and she, her team of forces, and that of Bomber B's marched forward out of the shaded trees – Two hundred stormtroopers and four Sith. Plus, there were the other troops that had secretly arrived on the other side of the planet. Already the sound and sights of onslaught could be heard and seen in the nearby cities beyond the beach as Imperial forces continued to arrive by the minute. Walkers such as the AT-AA (All Terrain Anti-Aircraft), AT-AP (All Terrain Attack Pod), and AT-AT (All Terrain Armed Transport) could seen bringing destruction to the city streets. As were vehicles like the HAVw (Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled) A6 Juggernauts, the 2-M _Saber_-class repulsor tanks, and the TX-130T fighter tanks. And the swarms of stormtrooper support simply capitalized this. Labore had no planetary defense system; hence their independence. This was a conquest already won by the empire. Bombers A & B left to join the attack in the capital and wasted no time whatsoever in bombing city buildings and launching rockets at scurrying civilians.

The royals and their six protectors looked on in horror as treachery was brought to their peaceful land.

The Laboreans were so occupied with the assault in fact, that Baynetta led her troops to a halt several feet away from the group without notice. She smirked in satisfaction at the sight of them, dumbfounded with shock and fright so much that they literally jumped when she spoke.

"Kingy and Queen of Labore," Baynetta said in a ringing tone, "I won't bother introducing myself as we've already met."

The group quickly turned as one and bolted back to see the Sith Lady and her hundred some accomplices standing silently before them in a straight 10-person line.

"You!" Out of everyone, the Queen was the only one whom truly looked livid. While the others also appeared angry, they continued to harbor fear within them as well.

"Me," Baynetta replied simply.

The Queen's eyes narrowed and she sputtered, "You-you-", obviously trying to think of what to say until finally, "Leave my planet at once!"

Baynetta laughed. "Your planet? Labore belongs to the empire now as it's been conquered by our forces." She gestured to the continued barrage in the distance for emphasis.

"Empire? What empire?" the Laborean Prince, only son and youngest child of the Kingy and Queen wanted to know.

Though three years had passed, the boy still looked as barbaric as ever with his once spiky hair reaching long past his shoulders and even more bones acquired on his necklace.

"You really should keep up with the current times," she said with the roll of an eye. "The Galactic New Republic is no more. It was replaced by the New Order – the Galactic Empire. And I am it's empress."

"Well I'm Labore's queen," the queen announced. "And I say you can't conquer my world without my permission, which you don't have."

Another eye roll came from Baynetta at the queen's child like attitude. "No one needs anyone's permission to conquer anything. The world has been conquered and its inhabitants will be destroyed."

"You can't do that!" the oldest of two Laborean Princesses – the rainbow headed one – protested.

"Do not attempt to think you can tell anyone to do anything in your position," Baynetta said simply. "For soon you will be dead."

"Ha!" The Queen drew herself up to her full height, a non-impressive 1.17 meters, and walked up to Baynetta, hands on her hips. Her daughters followed suit. "Who says?"

The empress didn't give a second thought to the dimwitted question. "Enough nonsense." She turned to the trooper standing somewhat behind her to the left. "Commander Cody?"

He stepped forward. "Yes Empress."

"Proceed with the plan." Her voice was void of emotion. "Join the attack in the capital and kill everything."

"No!" cried the middle royal child and youngest Laborean Princess, but Baynetta ignored her.

"We," she gestured to herself and fellow Sith, "shall deal with these," she nodded at the group, "ourselves."

"As you wish your highness." Commander Cody gave a salute and marched off with his troops.

"Oh you shall, shall you?" the mouse shrilly shrieked in what was assumed to be rage. It was hard to tell because of his squeaky voice.

Baynetta looked down her nose at the little creature and crouched down in front of him. "Oh yes. I shall."

The mouse brandished his sword in her face. "We shall see."

Baynetta gave him what could be taken as a polite nod. "Yes. We shall."

Anticipating the face lash from the mouse's blade, Baynetta sent him flying through the air and into the nearby east ocean with a simple outward push of her palm. The three cavemen responded by admitting yells of fury and running forward to meet their enemy, chained spike balls swinging through the air above their heads. As one, the Sith backflipped out of the way, and landing side by side, activated their lightsabers. Several swift strokes later, the cavemen fell to the beach floor dead. What was left of the group – the royals and bears – gaped at the sight of their adversary's glowing blades.

"Ya Jedi!" Roan said and turned to his fellows. "Ya see! Ya see! This is what I was sayin'. These Jedi are dogs. Murdering dogs full of witchcraft."

Baynetta smirked. "We are no Jedi."

"What do you mean you're not Jedi?" the Laborean Prince asked. "I see your laser swords."

"Jedi are not the only beings to wield lightsabers young one," Baynetta said darkly. "You'll know that soon enough. Attack!"

In an expeditious manner, the Sith charged forward and the Laboreans began to run for their lives beyond their ruined Beach House. However, they were soon caught up to, and while the bears were easily sliced down, Baynetta had made it clear before arrival that the royals were to be given the most brutal and violent deaths possible. And as such, that is exactly what happened:

Using the Force to retrieve one of the fallen caveman's spiked balls, Veradisia utilized it to brake Kingy's skull with the impact of it crashing down upon his head.

Zenevieva somehow got into a hand-to-hand combat fight with the older Princess and kicked her to the ground hard. Reactivating her lightsaber, she stabbed it into the young woman's chest and then ripped out her heart. The Laborean heir collapsed to the ground dead within seconds.

Vader, first sliced off the younger Princess' arms before then stabbing into her stomach. The fluids inside spilled out a bit more disgustedly then may have been preferred but...

Following this, the only surviving Laborean heir – the Prince – ran to his dying sister's side and began to cry, holding her head in his hands. But once her life left her, consumed with ire, he threw himself at Vader with such force that they were both knocked to the ground.

Vader was surprised by the boy's boldness to say the least, and was about to throw him off when the prince gave him yet another surprise. With his unusually strong hands, the Laborean wrestled the lightsaber out of the Sith's hands and used it, if only for an instant, to cut alongside the mechanical prosthetic Vader had been using as a replacement right lower arm for the past three years.

Roaring at the pain and in rage, the young Sith savagely threw the boy off him and proceeded to Force choke him so strongly his neck snapped in two. Though satisfied, Vader fell onto his back and winced in pain as he studied his sliced in half prosthetic. It wasn't his real arm of course; it never had been. But it'd grown to be apart of him so much over the years that it might have well been his original flesh arm.

Down on the beach floor, Zenevieva was by his side in seconds; Veradisia soon followed. But Baynetta was somewhat oblivious to it all, as she was frying the Queen with Force lightning so powerful that after one grew tired of watching their victim wither and scream in agony, as Baynetta was, they than shriveled up to nothing but dust.

Turning after a murder well done, Baynetta saw Arica crouched next to Anakin, running her fingers through his hair and shaking him, as a way, Baynetta guessed, to make him talk.

"Anakin, are you all right?" The girl's voice was concerned. "We have to get this looked at."

She made a reach for his arm, but he pulled it away. "Arica, it's nothing."

"Let me see it."

"Arica-"

"Please, I may be able to help you."

"Arica!"

"What?"

Anakin just smiled and kissed her lightly on the brow. "I'm fine Arica. It can be looked at later, which means you can calm down now."

Arica appeared insulted. "Who's not calm?"

But at his risen brow, she sighed and began to look slightly embarrassed at the ground. "I'm sorry. I was just worried, that's all."

"How touching," Baynetta jeered, causing Arica to quickly whip around and look at her. "But I'm afraid that's my job Grievous."

Arica's eyes blazed with the utmost contempt possible before she got up and stalked off angrily with her sister trailing after.

* * *

Hatred, Rage and Fury. Those are the emotions Arica was feeling as she stalked along the beach away from the wicked 'empress'. 

"Arica, wait!"

She sighed. Antellica was obviously following her.

Although things had been patched up between the two, Arica was still a bit distant with her twin. They would never get back the relationship they'd once shared; the years had torn them apart.

"Antellica, please go away," she said, her voice weary.

"No. I will not go away." Antellica grabbed her sister's arm, turning Arica around to face her. The look Arica gave her was a mixture of a glare and irritation, yet at the same time it was expressionless; Antellica ignored it.

"Arica please," she begged. "Let me help you."

Arica blinked in confusion. "Help me?" she asked. "Help me do what?"

"You keep shutting everyone out Arica," she said. "You keep shutting me out." Arica pretended to ignore the hurt behind this pronouncement. "Please, let's just go back to the way things once were with us being the bestest of friends."

Arica gave her the emotionless reply of, "I enjoy being alone," before yanking her arm from Antellica's grip and making off again. But Antellica continued to follow her.

"Arica, please."

"Just leave me alone Antellica."

"But-"

Swinging around so rapidly that Antellica nearly ran into her, Arica rose a single digit in her twin's face to silence her and continued down the beach, alone

Antellica watched her go, but did not follow. She simply crossed her arms and looked sadly out after her.

* * *

After Arica stalked off, Baynetta was about to offer some words of comfort to her husband when suddenly the sense of an approaching Laborean urged her to look towards the east ocean. She saw that it was the sword wielding mouse trudging his way through the water, gradually making his way to the shore. His eyes flashed when he discovered Baynetta's gaze and after coughing up several mouthfuls of water, ran out of the ocean at her with his sword raised. 

"You will die evil witch sorceress! And your evil sidekicks will soon follow!"

The Sith Lady was actually amused. "Blah, you can try tiny mouse."

"I will not try," he proclaimed getting closer still, "I will do!"

Baynetta crouched onto the ground and opened her arms as in a gesture of a hug. "By all means."

The mouse gave a war yell and threw himself at her, knocking her onto her back. Baynetta used the Force to throw away its sword and began to straggle him, all the while he bit out curses, and attempted to bite at her gripping hands. Desisting of this after a moment, but still holding the mouse in her firm grip, she called its sword back to her. Before slicing the mouse in half with it, she sneered, "You know only fools die upon their own swords."

**To Be Continued in Part 2 of Chapter 34, which I will upload as soon as possible.**


	80. The Rampage of the Sith Continues Part 2

Author's Note: Great news! My computer's officially been fixed so we can return to every four-to-five day frequent updates. The reason I can't do every-three-day updates anymore – as of now, this may later change – is because of school and my partial rewriting of the chapters as I edit. I hope no one minds, and if you do, well sorry. There's only seven chapters after this anyway. And then we'll move onto the next chronicle in the Lure of the Dark Side trilogy – or duology, I haven't really decided yet as I'm having second thoughts on three chronicles due to my lack of ideas – _The Domination of the Sith._ I should, I use the word should very loosely here, have that up sometime in January as I'm going to take a hiatus when this is over to continue writing Episode X and typing Episodes VIII and IX onto my computer.  
Words of criticism and praise are always welcomed.

Chapter 79 responses:

G-Anakin 13: As always, thanks!

Kalium: If you don't like the story then don't read. It's nothing to be angry over. I welcome criticism. It has helped me in the past, and will continue to do so in the future. And yes, in the next episode, Anakin does begin to plot Sidious' downfall since as of that time he has a reason to do so.

Arsenal: Arica's still growing in her potential, so as of now she isn't stronger then Baynetta in the Force, but as time progresses she will.  
The sword-wielding mouse I based my character on was Reepicheep the mouse from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 34: The Rampage of the Sith Continues, Part 2

Two hours later, the entirety of Labore was successfully extirpated. All life – Humans and animals alike – that had resided on the placid world for centuries was gone forever. The carcasses were burned; the ruin eliminated. It would take some time and work, but Labore could actually be made into a vacation and metropolis world that housed civilized beings.

Leaving behind several task forces of troops to do just that, the Sith returned to _Iron Fist _via Bomber B and the eleven-Star Destroyer squadron made speed for the Colonies system of Neimoidia.

With the end of the Clone Wars, the Trade Federation was disbanded, and the organization's acting viceroy (as only a spare few knew the actual fate of the Separatist Council on Mustafar), Sentepeth Findos, was urged to sign a peace treaty with the empire – giving all the Federation's resources to the emperor's disposal. The former lieutenant of the Separatist Droid Army agreed to do this only with the promise that the Neimoidia system would be left in peace outside Imperial control. Outwardly, the emperor agreed to these terms, but little did Findos know that the Empire's supreme ruler had other plans in the dark. In the form of the first act of the Human High Culture policy that would, in the years to come, have a larger effect on the Galaxy as a whole. The Neimoidian culture, though no longer considered a threat, had long been something of a thorn in the emperor's side from the moment he began dealings with them. And with the species' large participation in the war, Imperialists wouldn't want anything to do, or be comfortable, with them apart of the Empire either. As such, the Neimoidians ordered eradication would do more than somewhat of a favor to the galaxy.

Upon boarding _Iron Fist_,Anakin was rushed to the ship's med lab for operation of a replacement prosthetic arm. Arica came with; as did Antellica, but Baynetta choose not to. Not only did she have to contact her father about Labore's expansion, she also had a meeting to attend by holographic transmission concerning the Mygeetan crystals retrieved from Mygeeto by the 501st Legion and its use in the _Death Star._

The operation, which lasted about an hour, fared well with Anakin getting an almost exact replica of his original prosthetic. It would take a while to get used to, and sting every so often until he got it broken in enough, but he'd experienced worse and knew it would be no problem.

Unlike Antellica, who went for something to eat following the operation, Arica accompanied him back to his quarters despite her own hunger. Since Padme was still busying with her meeting in another room, he was happy for Arica's company and invited her to train with him.

"On an overview," he asked at their entrance into the foyer of the chambers, "how well of a Force wielder do you feel you are at the present?"

"Surely not adept," she said without hesitation, as they strolled into a moderate sized sitting room, "but not exactly amateur either."

Anakin smiled at her honesty, and lowered the bottle of pain medication he'd been given from the droid medic who'd operated on him onto a small table in-between the room's two center most couches.

Turning to her, he asked, "Do you know how to meditate at all?"

"Actually, no," she admitted. "I haven't gotten that far in my Force studies yet."

"I thought as much." Seating himself on the red carpeted floor in front of the table he said, "Come than. I'll show you."

Arica followed him onto the floor, sitting directly across from him in a cross-legged position, and closed her eyes.

"Now, clear your mind of all thoughts."

Arica did so, but suddenly got an itch on one of her eye lids, so opened it to scratch. Looking across from herself, she saw Anakin sitting silently before her; his eyes closed, in full meditation mood.

As a smirk started to tug at her lips, she dismissed her meditation attempts for comical faces and snapping fingers in his face.

She got no response. Putting her face into a slight pout, she tried figuring what to do to wipe that expressionless look off his handsome face. An idea came to her: she curled her fingers into claws and began to roar lightly. When that didn't do anything either, she slowly crawled closer to him and stuck her tongue out, while tilting her head back and forth.

Still no response.

She was just giving consideration to the thought of slapping him across the face when abruptly she was knocked onto her back screaming by a loud roar coming from in front of her. It was Anakin, but rather than be mad about her interruption of their meditation lesson, he was laughing. She soon joined in when he scooped her up into a hug. At that moment, Arica realized that she was blushing like a silly schoolgirl with a crush while Anakin lightly gave her a few peeks on the brow but didn't care. She was just so happy. Happier than she'd ever been in her life. She looked up at him with a smile and he returned it, but than, all of a sudden, winced in pain and clutched his new mechanical prosthetic.

"Does your arm hurt?" she asked in concern. "Perhaps you should take some of your pain reliever."

"No Arica, that won't be necessary." But she was already up with the medication bottle in hand as she strode to the kitchen down the hall at the left, next to the fresher. After collecting a spoon and unopened bottle of Liquid Galaxies, she returned to the room and her previous position on the floor, uncorking the medicine container.

Slowly pouring its black contents onto the spoon she said, "It says three spoons for adults; one for children." She gave the medication bottle an affirming nod before turning back to Anakin, holding the medicine filled spoon to his lips. "Now open."

Anakin rose an eyebrow. "You know, I could just drink it out of the cup that comes with the medicine," he said referring to the small container that was sitting idly on the table after Arica uncorked the bottle. "Three spoonfuls equals one cup."

Arica gave him a poutful smile. "Aww. But that wouldn't be any fun."

With a slight twinkle in his eyes, Anakin chuckled.

"Now open up."

Anakin complied and Arica fed him the spoon of medicine. At the look of repulsion that crossed his face, she laughed. "Doesn't taste too good, huh? (He nodded) Well, only two more spoonfuls and you can have the bottle of Liquid Galaxies I brought you."

"Are you going to feed me that too?" he asked with a smirk.

She returned the look. "Only if you want me to."

This brought a chuckle from both them. Arica fed him the remaining spoonfuls before handing over the Liquid Galaxies as promised. He'd been making grabs at it while she fed him the medicine, and for a moment she wasn't going to give it to him, but finally gave in at his irresistible smile.

"Since you've been such a good boy you can have it," she japed.

Anakin playfully snatched the bottle from her hands with a smirk and proceeded to drink half its contents in one gulp.

"Hey!" Arica cried in surprise and disappointment.

He stopped drinking in confusion, but than realizing what the problem was, smirked. "Oh that's right. You wanted to feed me the bottle didn't you?"

Arica hummed her reply and Anakin handed the bottle back over to her. She gave a small laugh as she raised the bottle back to his lips. "Now open up little baby."

Anakin grinned. "Yes mama."

This Arica feeding Anakin gulps of Liquid Galaxies went on for the next few minutes or so with the two laughing in-between.

The pair seated themselves on one of the couches afterwards, and simply took to gazing at each other, the other obviously waiting for the other to speak. Smirking, Arica crawled into Anakin's lap and began running her fingers through his hair. After which she nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing and biting at it lightly. Feeling his arms wrap around her, she cuddled herself even more into his arms, laying her head onto his chest and sighing happily.

_I'm so in love._

Deeply sighing, Anakin began to pull away from Arica, though he allowed her to remain in his lap. She looked at him in confusion.

"Oh Arica," he said softly, tilting her face to look at his, "you know we can't be together. Now matter how much you want it to happen, and I know you do. I'm happy with Padme. And we're going to be parents soon." The last sentence was said with a hint of pride.

Arica merely sniffed. _I'm sure I could give you much better looking children._

Anakin made no move to have heard her last thought as he than continued. "You'll always be my little friend though Arica. You understand, don't you?"

Anakin really did hope she understood because if he didn't stop this now he'd find himself thinking about or even doing things with her that he knew he shouldn't and would regret later.

Arica simply looked at him a long moment, but eventually nodded. "Yes. I understand."

Silently, she added, _But that doesn't mean I can't entertain the thought._

"Arica-" He started to protest, but she quickly stopped him from finishing by placing a finger to his lips. He smiled behind it and kissed it gently.

"Oh Arica." He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye when he spoke. "If the situation were any different I swear to you Arica, I would be attracted to you."

He sighed than, realizing how stupid his words sounded. "Who am I trying to fool?" he murmured before looking back up at her. "I am attracted to you. I just...get this intoxicated feeling whenever I'm around you now and-"

He cut himself off again with a sigh. "Even more than Padme, and I know I shouldn't because I'm in love with Padme."

Arica took to resume kissing his neck, murmuring, "But is she in love with you?"

This statement, not surprisingly, shocked Anakin. "What?! What are you talking about Arica?! Of course she is! What would make you even say something like that?!"

Arica's only reply was a tiny nimble on his neck. He moaned softly, but pulled her face from his neck to hold her chin within his fingertips; simply staring and drinking in her beautiful appearance.

_God was he attracted to her._ He sighed and nuzzled his own face into her neck before whispering as he kissed her neck. "If only I wasn't married to Padme...there are things I would do to you Arica that would make your head spin."

As he continued on, the kisses became more passionate and Anakin knew he leaving behind hickey marks that would last for days, but he was beyond caring. Eventually gaining a hold of himself, he stopped, but continued to gaze deeply into her eyes.

Arica laughed lightly at his seductive words, a bit surprised by them, but pleased nonetheless. "I'd like that."

He laughed softly. "I know you would."

Their faces were so extremely close now and both had the powerful urge to kiss again; just like before, only stronger. An instant later, their lips met and they began to make out heavily. But just as quickly as it began, it stopped when Anakin abruptly pulled away from Arica after she took her shirt off. And though he tried to avert his gaze, he couldn't help noticing how developed she was for a girl her age.

"Come on Anakin," she urged, attempting to restart the kisses between them. "It'll be our little secret. No one needs to know about it except the two of us."

She succeeded in kissing him once more and he even returned it, but soon he was pushing her off of him again and lifting himself up off the couch.

"I'm sorry Arica, but I want you to leave," he said in a level tone.

She merely smirked at him in reply and also rose from the couch. "Am I that much of a temptation to you?"

"Leave." It was a command.

"Anakin-"

"Go Arica!" He said this a bit harsher then he intended but it was necessary. If she stayed here any longer he couldn't trust himself to know what he'd do to her.

Arica was slightly irritated at his rudeness, but deep down she was also, to a certain extent, hurt. "Fine. I'll leave." Snatching up her shirt from where she'd thrown it, she put it back on. Then stalked out of the room. Oddly enough, she found that she was fighting back tears as she strolled the hallway that led away from Anakin's quarters and was disgusted with herself for feeling that way. Hastily wiping away the ones that did fall, she retreated to her own on-ship quarters to be alone.

* * *

Anakin miserably collapsed onto the couch after he watched Arica leave and sighed deeply. He knew he'd hurt her, but it had to be done. Indeed, he was so lost in thought about Arica that he didn't even notice when Padme entered the room a moment later.

* * *

The expansion of Labore was a go. Not only did the emperor approve of the idea, he applauded it. The Core/Colonies world would act as an Imperial base between the two regions, assuring the control of activity and traffic in and outside of the Core. The vacation and metropolitan themes would simply act as a bonus. 

However, approval wasn't the only thing the empress was presented with during her holographic meeting. Disapproval came from Tarkin concerning the use of the Mygeeten Nova Crystals as the massive superlaser of the _Death Star_. Not only did he disapprove it, he rejected the idea all together, opting instead to gather together several trusted scientists and create the Imperial Department of Military Research. This organization would be responsible for developing and researching technologies and weapons, one of which would include the space station's superlaser. The emperor was so impressed with this, despite his daughter's objections, that he gave Tarkin almost complete responsibility of the battlestation's development and appointed him supreme mastermind behind the IDMR. Baynetta was far from pleased with this new arrangement; on the contrary she was furious. But the emperor had made it quite clear how finalized the decision was; either corporate or be dismissed from the project altogether. She wasn't about to go with the former, so corporation was simply something she was going to have to deal with.

She left her office chambers at the meeting's end, testy and bad-tempered, to find Anakin woefully slouched on a couch in the sitting room just beyond the entrance hall. He didn't seem to notice her presence, which was quite alright with her, but she was curious as to what it was that was holding his attention.

Before she could peep into his mind, however, he abruptly sat up and directed his attention to her. He appeared startled. "Padme, how long have you been in here?"

"Just now," she replied. "Why, is there something I should know about?"

"No."

But she sensed that he was lying. "Really? There's nothing whatsoever you should tell me."

He shifted ill at ease in his seat. Her penetrating stare was causing him to grow uncomfortable. "Not exactly, it's just that-" He precipitately stopped, as if he wasn't sure he should continue or not.

"It's just that what?" she pressed, growing suspicious and beginning to think something really was wrong. "Are you keeping secrets from me all of a sudden?"

He aimed to convince. "No!"

But again, "You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"Something happened while I was attending my meeting. And I want you tell me right here, right now what it was."

"Padme, nothing happened." He had an air of calm about him now. "I can assure you. It's just that Arica and I-"

"Arica was here?" Her suspicion intensified. "Why?!"

"She was keeping me company and we were training together."

"And?"

He did a fine job masking his disquiet, though she still felt it. "And, that's it."

"I still say you're lying."

"You can say whatever you want. It doesn't prove anything."

Baynetta pursed her lips together with scorn. She wasn't going to win this argument; not by fighting or constant quarrels, the first of which she wasn't even going to try. That left only one thing to do.

"Leave!" she commanded.

"Gladly." He rose from the chair, and without another look at her, left their quarters behind.

Baynetta watched him go, void of emotion, but promised herself, the next time the opportunity presented itself, to have a nice, long chat with Arica.

* * *

The Neimoidia system consisted of four worlds: Neimoidia, Cato Neimoidia, Koru Neimoidia, and Deko Neimoidia. Though it wa Neimoidia itself that was homeworld to the species; the other three were merely purse-worlds (colony worlds).

Only two of the four Sith leading this mission of extermination had been to the system, and most particularly its oldest purse-world Cato Neimoidia, before: Vader and Veradisia. They'd led the First Battle of Cato Neimoidia along with Kenobi earlier in the year to wondrous success. Their mission to the world in arresting the Federation's Senator, Lott Dod, his wife, Lady Arabea of the Cato Royal House, and daughter, Princess/Countess Calasia was completed, even if they were held captive for a time preceding it. However, the trio had since been released from prison on the bail of sixty million credits; twenty for each. Because of the former Jedi's desire to personally give the wicked family what was coming to them, the original plan of the four splitting up to take down each world independently with their own troops was banished. Cato Neimoidia would be made an example of first; the other three after.

_Iron Fist_ and squadron arrived in Neimoidia space five hours after leaving Labore, and, upon orbit, were joined by a league of approximately a hundred more Star Destroyers – _Imperator_ and _Tector_ class in addition to _Venator_ and _Victory II_ – and other Imperial ships like frigates – Immobilizer 418 and _Vindicator_-class heavy cruisers – and TIEs.

Though Cato Neimoidia was to be attacked first, blockades were still placed around the other three worlds. That way when news of Cato Neimoidia's happenings reached the HoloNet, as the emperor had hired one of their newsmen to come and report on the abolishment live, the other Neimoidias couldn't send backup to aid their confederates nor could they escape from their own worlds for safety.

It just so happened that as _Iron Fist's_ division of Cato Neimoidia's strike force, under the leadership of Vader and Veradisia as they were the most familiar with the planet, were boarding the numerous assault vehicles they were to take onto the planet, Baynetta came across her opportunity of speaking to Arica as the girl was walking by herself to join the troopers of Gunship Bomber C. Before she reached it, however, the empress pulled her aside and demanded to know what transpired between she and Anakin during her meeting. Arica merely laughed, and kept walking. This prompted Baynetta to give Arica the warning of keeping away from her husband. If Baynetta expected to receive intimidation in response to her words, she was sadly mistaken; for Arica's reply was only a smirk and cackle. "What's the matter Pada, afraid Anakin might like me more than you? Jealous perhaps? Think that I'm a threat maybe? I'm flattered."

As the strike force was than ready to leave – they were simply waiting for the two females – Baynetta didn't have time to continue the matter, but managed to snarl, "This isn't over girl," before boarding Bomber A.

An innumerable number of frigates, bombers, and TIEs were flown down onto the mountain, field, and bridge city world that was Cato Neimoidia; dropping bombs on buildings and firing at everything in sight as they went; taking the planet's citizens completely by surprise. All but three of the Gunship bombers continued their attacks on the countless bridge cities. Bombers A-C landed in Cato's Royal Plaza, downtown the capital city of the same name. From there, the Sith deboarded and gave their troops the special task of 'seize and capture' concerning Lott Dod, his wife and daughter. The trio was not to be harmed, said Veradisia, but brought back to them alive.

The troops returned roughly two hours later with the family in question bond and captured. During that time of waiting, the Sith had proceeded to make it useful by bringing the utmost carnage to the plaza center; cutting civilians down left and right, and repeating many of the techniques they'd done on their previous massacres. But when the wanted prisoners arrived with their clone captors, everyone knew it for the youngest of the three was making a show of being noticed.

Calasia, Princess and Countess of Cato Neimoidia, was busying herself with screams and looking as ridiculous as Veradisia had ever remembered her. Donned in a fluffy pink dress that appeared as though it belonged on a five-year-old girl and not a young twenty-something freak show, the outrageousness was topped off with a purple wig and nerf-skin boots. Her screams continued endlessly as the stormtroopers dragged and tugged her, as well as her parents, along harshly.

"Stop it you clone dogs!" she currently exclaiming. "You'll ruin my dress."

Lady Arabea, member of the Cato Royal House, didn't look any different then the last time he'd seen her, Vader observed. With her blonde wig and navy blue robes that appeared to be the exact same ones she'd worn before in his presence. Her face was of stone. Lott Dod, however, was a different story altogether. He didn't even attempt to hide his fear and was shaking in pure terror; his eyes continuing to dart around at constant intervals.

The expressions of the three changed, however, when they got nearer and were able to get a good look at their real captors.

"You!" Dod's red eyes were bulging, if that was possible, and he looked beyond frightened to see the four Sith. Actually, all three of them seemed somewhat startled at the discovery. But Calasia soon got over hers, and turned it into her usual demeanor of stuck-up arrogance. "What are you cakesniffing dogs doing here?"

"More to the point," Arabea spoke up coldly, "Why are there clones running loose through the streets on a killing spree?"

"Because we ordered them to," Veradisia haughtily replied, hands on hips.

_"Because we ordered them to,"_ Calasia mocked.

Eyes flashing with rage, Veradisia sent loose a stream of Force lightning at the girl. Her loftiness had irked the former Jedi for the last time. Calasia screamed horribly as she was thrown onto her back, hard, onto the pavemented ground. Arabea and Dod also screamed, trying, without success, to get out of their bonds and reach their daughter. Veradisia merely smirked as she continued her lightning performance several more moments before ending it with Calasia's death. Just as she stopped the flow of lightning, Arabea finally broke free of the troopers holding her. They made to go after her, but Veradisia motioned them 'stop'. The royal lady fell to the ground beside her deceased daughter and shook her as much as possible with bond wrists, crying out, "Calasia, can you hear me? Answer me! Calasia, you gotta get up. Calasia! Calasia!"

Tears were now streaming down Arabea's face, and that of husband's in his captive position. Yet, just as suddenly as the tearful sorrow came to Arabea, it seemed to vanish, turning into livid anger. She turned to glare at the Sith and with a bloodcurdling roar, rose from the crouched position next to her daughter and ran at them. But she was soon joining her daughter in death as Vader outstretched his new prosthetic, gloved, hand to send a powerful wave of Force that sharply threw her back onto the pavement beside Calasia, breaking her back and neck bones in the process. She was dead upon impact.

Seeing his wife and daughter killed before his eyes, Dod seemed to lose it, hollering in a mental pain that far succeeded anything the Sith could do to him, or so he thought anyway.

"Stop! Stop this madness! Stop this at once! We-we have done nothing wrong!"

"Your very existence is what's been done wrong," Baynetta snarled. "But no matter. Soon, the entire Neimoidian race will be nothing but a distant memory. The Neimoidia system will be wiped clean of its native species, and people of purpose shall be allowed to dwell here for a change."

Dod stared at the empress in horrified disbelief. "You-you can't do that!"

Her lip curled. "I think I can. And I will." She lit her crimson blade. "Say goodbye to your world pathetic life form."

"Stop! Wait!" Dod was squirming with fear. "What of the peace treaty? Neimoidia was supposed to be left in peace from the Empire!"

"Says who?" Zenevieva laughed, brushing past Baynetta as though she wasn't even there. "That 'peace treaty', as you call it, was nothing more then a trap set by the emperor to gain control of the Federation and eliminate your worthless species."

"It's not shocking that your precious viceroy fell headlong into it," Vader continued, also giving Baynetta the brushoff and leveling his own lit blade at the former Federation Senator. "All Neimoidians are the same it seems: non-intelligent beings, easy to manipulate. You won't be missed."

Knowing his intention with the activated lightsaber, and obviously not being able to think of anything else to buy time with, Dod, weak-minded and foolish, began to plead for mercy.

"Mercy!" Vader sneered. "I'm afraid my heart goes cold to your pleas of mercy."

And with a brief scream, Dod was also joining his wife and daughter on the pavement with a decapitated head.

Eventually, most of Cato Neimoidia's bridge cities were shot out of the sky, falling to their doom millions of feet below, and the same destruction and horror that was brought there soon extended to the other worlds of the system. Since the droid units of the Trade Federation were long shut down, the Neimoidians didn't have much of a chance against the Empire's might being as the species was known for their cowardice nature to begin with. Sentepeth Findos was killed personally by the empress as a gift to him from her father, and his fellow Federation members were soon joining him in a timely manner. Slaughter and bloodshed sweep over the worlds' entireties with no one being left alive, save the killers themselves. The Neimoidian species was thus outlawed from the Empire. The reason given to excuse their non-existence being the emperor's claim that Findos was unwilling to corporate with his highness' wishes of handing over the Federation peacefully and threatened to go to war with the empire. If any Neimoidians were still out there somewhere, living on other planets – just as the Gungans – Imperial citizens were urged to kill on site, for only together "can we root out the enemies of the empire."

**That concludes the slaughtering of worlds; at least in this episode anyway. Coming up next is the long-awaited birth of the twins in a chapter of the same title.**


	81. Torn Between Two

Author's Note: I made massive improvements to this chapter in the course of seven hours yesterday. And because of this, it required me to change the chapter's title from 'The Birth of the Twins' to 'Torn Between Two' as that's more of a main focus here then the twins being born at the end. Despite my reading on the subject, I'm not entirely sure I know much about the step-by-step process of having a child so don't flame too hard if I got some of it wrong.

Chapter 80 responses:

Twisted Words (): I'll also admit that some of the Anica moments were a bit... Some of them I cut, the rest I left in. But she's a girl in love so...even if I'd probably hurl watching something like that on the big screen or TV.  
I thought it a good idea to start having Padme become aware of the whole Anica thing as she knew nothing of it before, simply assuming that they were simply friends. You can expect more of that in the chapters to come, as well as more of the tiff between she and Arica.  
Yes, the birth of the twins is an exciting time because that's when the bombshell of Padme's true feelings are revealed, well not as it's happening, but soon after (aka the chapter after this one).

Arsenal: I'm glad you liked this one more. It was a lot better then the last mainly because it was most of the chapter. I found as I was rewriting it that I was adding a lot to it.  
There is more of Anica in this chapter and the next, though it's not as sappy as the focus becomes based a bit more on the baby twins.  
Padme's jealously/anger over the Arica part of Anakin's life is discussed to some extent below, and how she intends on using the factor to make their lives miserable. That's the main reason she isn't happy over it. She doesn't like the idea of him receiving happiness from anyone. People who hate other people can't stand to see them happy about anything.  
I have a bit of a twist planned for the twins, a mixture of both light and dark actually...

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of An Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 35: Torn Between Two

For the last four months of her pregnancy, Padme spent it at both the Theed Royal Palace and _Amidala Lake Estate_ on Naboo becoming very distant with Anakin and keeping herself busy with her monarchical duties as Queen. She refused absolutely to do anything physical with her husband and took to spending her days overseeing the Naboo kingdom with Antellica and Arica as acting handmaidens, along with a former handmaiden of Amidala's electoral rule – Rabe de Silva, a thirty-one year-old woman whom had continued to serve the Naboo Queens through Amidala, Jamilla, and Apailana despite her age. Another handmaiden like this was Eirtae Elizabeth. This thirty year old had also served the previous three Naboo Queens, but was dismissed at Padme's appointment because of the Queen's dislike of her continued 'boy crazy' attitude.

The Grievous twins and Silva served their queen well as handmaidens, even if one of the three wasn't at all happy about their return to a previous lifestyle. Unlike Antellica and Rabe, Arica was unquestionably furious at her forced position into the Queen's court. But it was as Padme reminded her, until she reached the age of eighteen, Arica would simply have to get used to being under her mistress' rule once more. Padme didn't have to keep Arica under her jurisdiction of course, she merely wanted to as a way to illustrate control over the girl. Plus, this way she could keep a close watch on Arica's growing relationship with her husband. Because of Padme's persisting distance from Anakin, Arica had stepped in a bit to fill the void that Padme once occupied in his life. Though they simply acted in the manner of friends, Padme knew it was only a matter of time before this changed, and when it did, she would be ready to disgrace the pair and have them banished from the empire. Her relationships with Antellica and Rabe were much better, mainly because the two actually still liked her despite the grief she seemed to bring everyone. They went along with everything their queen had to say, even if they didn't always agree with her, because, in Padme's eyes, they were much loyaler people then Arica and respected their queen's wishes unconditionally.

On Padme's rare days off, she usually relaxed at the estate, keeping up to date with happenings in the empire and her empress' duties. Her distance from Anakin made a major effect on him, despite his growing closeness to Arica. His yearnings to be with her often times led to arguments, divorce threats, and the factor of him getting a job instead of sitting around the house all day while she ignored him. He was deeply hurt by her constant rejection of him, and at first took it as an opportunity to construct a new Sith blade. But once that was done, and the newness of it evaporated he was once again left with nothing. That's where Arica came in. The two of them were both miserable in Padme's company, and many times he was tempted to follow through with Arica's suggestion of the two of them running away together. But then he was reminded of his unborn twin children and love for Padme and couldn't do it. And since Arica wouldn't run away again on her own as long as Anakin remained with Padme, she stayed and the two them ignored their misery through each other. Many times, the duo could be found simply talking on the beach of the estate, taking midnight strolls along it, swimming in the ocean that led to a small island close by, and, when Anakin was feeling truly alone, kissing amorously in the moonlight, though not letting it go any further then a small amount of snuggling. Anakin liked to think that Arica was the only thing keeping him sane in his marriage, and life in general. He did chat with Antellica on occasion though. But she was usually so busy with being made to act as Padme's handmaiden that rarely was she able to make time for herself, let alone anyone else.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, with the abolishment of the Jedi Temple completed, construction on the emperor's Imperial Palace was able to start in its place, earlier then expected – a day after the Neimoidian extinction – and was going swimmingly. Also, in the Mustafar system, Tarkin and his team were effectively, and secretly, overseeing the preproduction stages of the _Death Star_ that was in orbit of the world Mustafar itself.

The day of the Skywalker twins' arrival, one day shy of being four months after the Neimoidia incident, was quite ordinary to begin with. Padme was off and spending most of the day with Antellica decorating a spare room that would simply 'act' as the babies' upon their arrival. But since she intended on ditching Anakin not long after their birth, it wouldn't be used long; a few days at the most. She'd been putting it off continuously because of her none desire to do it. But at her knowing that the twins would be arriving soon, she just wasn't sure when, she didn't have much of a choice and just set up the room.

Arica, meanwhile, was outside most of the day, only coming in to get snacks and Anakin simply wandered around the property in absolute boredom. He'd tried to help Padme and Antellica in the babies' room, but was quickly told by Padme that "men knew nothing about this sort of thing", shooed out the room and had the door slammed in his face.

Around 2000 that night, Arica was swimming back from the estate's nearby island, thinking about a constant subject of her mind when she spotted it, or rather him, heading towards her at a distance. She beamed at the handsome sight that was Anakin and got out of the water to make towards him. He met her halfway, also smiling.

"Hey!" she greeted, squeezing some of the excess water from her hair.

"Hey there," he greeted back, trying though he might not make a show out of drinking in the erotic appearance of her in a skimpy bikini.

She noticed, but chose to ignore it as she flipped her long black mane over her shoulder. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much really," he replied nonchalantly.

Arica gave him a smirk and moved herself closer to his body. "Would you like to join me?" she whispered into his ear.

Anakin returned the smirk and also moved closer to her. "No Arica. I don't think that would be such a good idea for either of us, especially if memory holds true to our last swimming encounter."

Arica grinned evilly. She still received shivers every time she thought about it. They'd come so close that time, so close to doing what she desired more then anything from him, only to be interrupted at the last minute by Antellica, in a rare Padme-free appearance, wanting to hang out with them.

Anakin also liked thinking about their last encounter, in spite of its obvious wrongness. Giving the house a brief glance to assure no one was watching from inside, he swept Arica into his arms and kissed her lasciviously on the lips. Arica moaned into his mouth but pulled away to knock him onto the ground, placing her wet body on top of his clothed one. However, he was soon on top, and showing her who was in charge here. Arica was beyond caring. She just needed him so badly.

She knew she was in love with him, and he knew it too. They just didn't talk about it anymore. They used to, and the way the conversations ended, Arica would wonder if she would eventually lose him. He knew he was physically attracted to her, and also shared some of her feelings for him; she knew it too. But again, they didn't talk about it. They cherished their relationship too much to ruin it by words of love or anything else for that matter. They were friends, though lately their mouth-to-mouth kisses were becoming more and more frequent and lust-filled. But they also loved one another deeply, despite the odds of his marriage and her age. They would just never admit it to one another. But then again, they didn't have to because they both already knew.

Anakin finally brought a halt to their canoodling, climbing off Arica's panting form, but giving her a final kiss and smirk. "I'll see you around chicka."

He rose to leave, but Arica stopped him, looking longingly into his face. "I want you." She'd grabbed his arm to stop him from going. "Don't you think it's about time we move forward with our relationship? Anakin, we're not just friends anymore. Haven't you noticed that? The way we act when we're around each other. The things we do to each other."

Anakin sighed and looked sincerely into her face. "Arica, I want to end my marriage with Padme as much as you want it too. It's just that the only thing stopping me is the twins. I don't want my children to grow up with divorced parents."

Arica understood that aspect, but... "So, you're just going to continue leading a miserable life for their sake?" she ventured.

Anakin smiled and ran his flesh hand along her damp hair. "I won't be miserable. I have you."

Arica returned the smile and leaned in for another kiss; he reciprocated it. "Will you at least talk to her then?" she asked. "About us, and how miserable you are."

He sighed. This wouldn't be easy, but it's what he wanted. What they both wanted. He really needed to do this. "For you," he said at last. "I'll talk to her."

"Thank you," she whispered.

And after another warm kiss, Anakin left her to go into the house and talk to Padme.

* * *

It'd taken about three hours. That wasn't nearly as long as she would've thought it would take. Padme, after finishing up the twins' room with Antellica, was headed back to her sleeping chambers to retire. Within the hall that led to it however, she felt Anakin's presence inside and sighed in irritation. She didn't want to be bothered by him, yet instead of turning around and retiring elsewhere, she continued on and entered the room as if she didn't even know he was there. From where he was seated on the bed, she felt his gaze on her, but he didn't speak. Still ignoring him, she stopped before the room's full-length mirror to appraise her appearance. She scowled. She didn't like how she looked, fat. She hated it and couldn't wait to be rid of being pregnant and married to Anakin. 

"I think you look beautiful," Anakin said, guessing the thoughts of her appearance by her repulsive expression and coming up behind her.

"Anakin," she attempted at looking startled, "I didn't know you were in here."

He tried not to show his disgust at the lie. "Of course you didn't."

Padme picked up on the repugnance, but didn't comment on it. She walked over to the nearby dresser and collected her hair brush to use before going to bed. "I didn't see much of you today after earlier," she noted conversationally. "What did you do to keep occupied?"

"It's funny you should ask that actually," he said in somewhat of a heated tone.

She didn't react to it. "Really? Did I say something comical?"

Anakin swallowed his rising anger for a calm tone. "I've been waiting for you. I want to talk to you about our marriage."

Padme shrugged. "What of it?"

"Well, we start with how, lately, you've been distancing yourself from me to the utmost," he replied. "Not wanting to spend time with me anymore; immersing yourself in your work..."

Her answer was simple. "I'm a busy person."

Anakin's eyes flashed, and the anger began to rise within him again. "Oh, don't use that line on me," he said sharply. "I'm not stupid."

"And neither am I," she pointed out, her voice also rising. "And what I know is that you and Arica have been doing some things together that no married man should even be thinking about with another female."

"Arica and I enjoy one another's company," he said in his defense, refusing to give into her tirade.

"Sithspawn!" she cursed. "I know there's more to it then that."

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"Are you having an affair?" she shot back.

"You're dodging my question."

"I have a right to know if you've been sleeping around or not."

"Arica and I have never had sex before."

"You expect me to believe that pack of lies."

"I will admit that we've come close to it happening-"

"So now you admit to having an affair. I knew it from the beginning."

"-But it's not an affair."

"Call it whatever you want. The fact is you've been involved with another woman behind my back."

"The main point of this discussion is to talk about our children and their future with us."

By now they were screaming. "And what if we don't have a future for them?"

"We will _make_ to have a future with them," he said firmly, with no room for argument.

"And what if that can't be done?" she challenged.

"Oh, I think it can be done," he harshly stated.

Padme cursed again, but then abruptly screamed because of the sudden hard kicking within her womb. An instant later, she felt her water break and knew that, at long last, it was time.

"Anakin, call an ambulance!" she cried shrilly.

His eyes flashed with confusion, but also concern. "What? Why?!"

"Anakin please, I'm begging you." The pain was becoming unbearable. "Call an ambulance now! It's time!"

"Time?! You mean-" His eyes widened in shock. "The twins!"

"Yes!" Padme screamed.

In a flash, Anakin was out the room, and almost crashed headlong into Antellica who was trying to enter as he was exiting.

"Antellica! Padme's-"

"I know." Her voice was surprisingly calm. "Arica already called an ambulance. They should be here within two to three minutes."

"Arica called the ambulance?" Anakin asked, not sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes." She confirmed with a smile. "The two of us were meditating and Arica sensed that Padme was about to give birth so called ahead. A moment later, we heard her screaming for you to call for an ambulance. It's remarkable, isn't it?"

But she didn't stay to wait for an answer. She swiftly darted past Anakin into the room and to her mistress; offering her comfort as best she could, holding her in a hug and whispering how it was going to be all right. Just as Anakin was about to go looking for Arica, she came running down the hall a moment later.

"I called-"

"-an ambulance, yes," he finished for her. "Antellica told me."

Arica nodded. "They should be here shortly."

Anakin gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Of course."

The two of them than entered the room and joined Antellica on the floor in comforting Padme, even if Arica was somewhat reluctant in doing so. She was only showing her support for Anakin and the twins' sake, and he, knowing this, was thankful to her for that.

The ambulance shuttle arrived a fast minute later at the chamber's overhanging balcony, during which time of waiting Padme was given cold cloths to the forehead as she was heating up, and its medical staff loaded their queen onto a stretcher and into the unit; their destination being the Theed Capital Hospital. Anakin and the girls rode along in the vehicle with Padme, who willed herself into unconsciousness at the start of the journey to escape the pain, if only briefly.

Upon arrival at the large hospital, Padme was taken into a room and the door was closed behind her with a swarm of nurses. Her companions, including her husband, were instructed to wait outside. More doctors and nurses entered and exited the room at different intervals, but none of them ever said anything to their patient's guests. Until, after about five minutes of waiting, one of the male doctors who would be assisting in the birth came out of the room and approached Anakin with a bow.

"Lord Vader?"

Anakin stopped his pacing of the waiting chambers, and practically leapt towards the man of middle age. "How is she doctor?" he asked anxiously.

"In perfect health your highness," the doctor replied. "We are ready to deliver the babies. Would you like to come inside to watch?"

"Yes, yes I would like that." Anakin graciously followed the doctor into the room while Antellica and Arica remained outside in the waiting section.

Padme, eyes closed in rest, was donned in a hospital gown and laid out on a comfortable bed with her legs propped up on some type of medical foot stool. Anakin smiled at the sight and went to stand next to her, taking her right hand in his. She opened her eyes faintly at the contact and looked up. He smiled down at her and she returned it faintly before closing her eyes once more and drifting back to sleep. Anakin, however, was quick to wake her and shook her gently. "Padme, angel you gotta stay awake."

Padme reopened her eyes and gave him a tired look. She didn't want to stay awake. She was tired and in pain. She just wanted to go to sleep. But knowing Anakin was right, she sighed and nodded. The sooner this was over the better it'd be for everyone.

"Empress," the doctor drowned, "We're ready whenever you are."

Noticing that the nurse that had helped her into the hospital gown earlier was back she nodded. "Yes I-" Padme interrupted herself with a loud scream because of a sharp pain she'd just felt in her womb. A sudden pushing and screaming began inside of her and she hollered even louder.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, Antellica and Arica were peeping in from the door to have a look at the action inside. Both girls were smirking, but for different reasons. Arica was enjoying the sound of Padme's screams of pain while Antellica thought Anakin was acting pathetic at he was freaking out over Padme's yells.

"Padme angel, what is it?! Why are you screaming?! Padme, please stop it! Padme! PADME!" He than turned to the idly standing doctor and nurse with a look of rage. "You, (beep) doctor and you nurse (beep), don't just stand there, do something!"

Both seemed to be at a loose for words at Anakin's insults, but the doctor finally spoke nonetheless. "I'm sorry sir, but we can't-"

"Go (beep)!" Anakin roared. "You can't! I don't want to hear you can't! You will do! I will not lose my wife in childbirth!"

"Lord Vader please calm down," the doctor urged.

"I'll (beep) calm down when my wife stops screaming in pain you (beep)!" Anakin yelled.

The Grievous twins took that as their cue to enter the room and go over to Anakin to calm him down through comforting pats on the arm. It worked and he did calm down; as did Padme, who was using the Force to get herself through the pain.

"I'm ready doctor," she croaked faintly.

"Good, than push!"

Padme did as instructed and pushed and pushed. Little by little, she felt one of the babies exiting her body and a moment or so later, she heard the unmistakable cry of a baby's voice.

Opening her eyes briefly, she saw the nurse wrapping a small human baby into a white cloth and handing it to over to Anakin. He proudly looked down at the baby, their son, in awe and glanced over at her with a bright smile. "Angel, it's a boy!"

They'd already agreed upon names; Anakin had chosen Leila, she, Luke. And from what she could see of the baby, the name fit him. Small and delicate, his little face seemed to light up the room.

With a soft nod she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep again, but Anakin quickly woke her. "Padme, you gotta stay awake to deliver Leila."

She opened her eyes and sighed with a trace of irritation. She was far too tired and worn out. She didn't feel up to delivering another baby, but she knew she had to. The baby couldn't stay inside her forever, so taking another deep breath she began to push again, but harder this time.

Like last time, little by little, she felt the baby slowly exit her body. Once it fully did, Padme attempted to will herself into unconsciousness again, but Anakin wouldn't let her. He gently shook her.

"Padme! Look at our little princess! She's so beautiful, just like you!"

Padme tiredly sighed and looked up at Leila briefly, glanced over at Luke once more and willed herself into unconsciousness without interruption.

Anakin didn't even attempt to wake her this time, for he knew she was far too tired and drained. Happily gazing down at his small twin babies, he sighed.

_This was most definitely the happiest moment of his life!_

**Everything changes after this! The long awaitted break-up**** of Anakin and Padme is in the next chapter, tentatively titled, _The Breaking of Hearts_.**_  
_


	82. The Breaking of Hearts

Author's Note: This chapter is long, long, long. But I pushed myself to edit it as quick as possible. This is it! The bombshell everyone's been waiting for concerning Anakin and Padme's future is dropped. Her true feelings for him are finally revealed, and his reaction? Read below! This has got to be my favorite chapter of the entire episode, and you'll see why as you read. Anguish, rage, and vengeance ensure.

Chapter 81 responses:

Arsenal: No, but you're on the right track with the kidnapping idea.

G-Anakin 13: Here ya go!

Miss Naye: Hey what's up? It's good to hear from you again. And yes, he does keep the twins as Padme doesn't want them.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 36: The Breaking of Hearts

When Padme reentered consciousness, she noticed two things: it was morning and she'd been moved into homeyier room in comparison to one she was in last night. The décor was white and there were balloons and flowers all about it; the window curtains were flung open wide and luminous sunshine was pouring in.

Glancing to her right showed that the door to the room was now opening. A moment later, her visitor was revealed to be her father. He smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Padme my dear, you're awake. How are you, child?"

Padme sighed deeply. She was still a little sore, and hurt a lot down below, but as she used the dark side to soothe her pain, she was beginning to feel "somewhat better."

"Good." He came over to place a hand on her shoulder. She smiled faintly up at him. "You've been through a great ordeal Vader tells me."

She weakly nodded and since she didn't feel like continuing their conversation in speech due tiredness, she continued the conversation via thought.

_"When did you get here?"_

"Late last night to be precise," he responded aloud. "I felt the twins being born in the Force. All Force beings probably did. Both are strong, though Luke is a bit more than Leila. As soon as I felt them, I canceled all meetings for today and tomorrow and came here to see them."

Padme nodded feebly again and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next two days were spent with Padme at the hospital dosing on and off throughout the days. On the third day, however, she was fully awake most of the time and feeling much better. The emperor left on the second day as planned, meanwhile, Anakin and the Grievous twins were staying at the Theed Royal Palace – about a mile from the hospital – to be near her. Because of Padme's positive condition on the third day, it was decided that she could go home on the next. She could not wait. She was very much looking forward to getting out of her pathetic hospital room, which got old fast, and the hospital in general with its abhorrent food and doltish nurses, constantly asking her if she wanted to hold her babies. Blah. For the sake of Anakin, however, she complied, but the few times he wasn't around, which sadly wasn't often, she refused. 

Padme also noticed with some satisfaction, and a hint of amusement, that Anakin began distancing himself a lot from Arica during her stay at the hospital; refusing to talk or so much as look at her. It was obvious Arica was hurt by this, even if she tried to brush it off with anger or irritated glares. Out of entertainment for herself, Padme tried offering the girl sarcastic comfort a few times, only Arica would always dismiss it with curses, snarling that she didn't need her sympathy.

As scheduled, Padme was released from Theed Capital Hospital on the forth day since the twins arrival by way of private shuttle. It took a little while to get settled, but once she had somewhat, she went to the babies' room to quiet down the "noise-making twins who refused to shut up." Anakin approached her therein, where he was having little to no success in doing this, and she took over, simply using the Force to make Luke fall into slumber, yet making it look like she was simply rocking him to sleep.

Anakin looked moderately disappointed. "I guess he needed a mother's touch. But after all, who could blame him?"

Anakin had made it a point to be nothing short of kind to Padme during her hospital stay and now after, despite their martial problems. Padme simply followed suit. She wanted to make it out to him that she'd changed upon becoming a mother; that way the bombshell would be even more shocking when she terminated their marriage. She wasn't sure on a time of this happening event, it could be done whenever now. This was something she decided to simply play by ear, just to the right moment.

His mood seemed to change after the small laugh she'd gave following his words, but she paid no notice; lowering baby Luke into his crib and picking up the equally small Leila to repeat the sleep lure used on her brother.

Abruptly, but not unexpectedly, Anakin announced that he was going to speak with Arica about their infatuated relationship and bring an end to it. The reason this didn't surprise Padme too much is because with the way things were going between them now, he probably assumed their marriage would be shortly returning to normal. They would continue living out their lives together, raising their children. Instead of saving him the trouble, she figured to go ahead and make him think that's what was going on. Let Arica get her heartbroken, but his would soon follow, and then he would be miserable and hurting all alone.

"Okay," she said in response to his proclamation, keeping up a steady rock of Leila, and sweetly adding, "Just don't be to harsh with her. Arica's a nice girl you know."

He smiled. "It's good that you remember that, and I know. I won't be." He leaned in to kiss her; she returned it. "I'll be back soon."

She hummed a reply and he exited the room for Arica, dreading the worse. He found her in the first floor living room with Antellica, watching the newly replaced Imperial Broadcast Network, the replacement news channel to the HoloNet under direct control of the emperor himself and Intelligence staff.

Ignoring the screen, Anakin turned his attention to Arica, but couldn't help focus his eyes on Antellica in particular at her current state. Curled up in a ball on the sofa, she was clutching a pillow to her stomach while Arica gently patted her head in what Anakin guessed to be comfort. Antellica's face showed that she was in pain.

Since neither of the girls seemed to notice his presence, he cleared his throat. Arica jumped, but Antellica merely looked up with a faint smile. He returned it and began to approach her, for a minute completely forgetting about Arica, who now was glaring at him.

"Are you all right, Antellica?" he asked crouching down in front of her.

_"Are you all right, Antellica?"_ Arica mocked in a high pitched voice. "Does it look like she's all right?! Honestly, some people can be so stupid."

Anakin's eyes flashed at the insult, but decided not to give into her little game. It was obvious she was doing this simply because of her anger towards him. Well, he wasn't interested in playing childish games so merely ignored her and turned back to Antellica. He repeated his question. "Are you all right, Antellica? Do you not feel well?"

Arica gave a cough, but otherwise remained silent and was ignored.

"I'm sick," Antellica said so softly he had to ask her to repeat herself.

"What are you deaf?!" Arica snapped. "She said she's sick!"

Anakin sharply turned to her annoyance. "I don't believe I was talking to you, Arica."

_"I don't believe I was talking to you, Arica,"_ she mocked back.

His eyes flashed again, but he quickly turned his attention back to Antellica at signs of further distress. Tears were now softly falling from her eyes, urging Anakin to reach up a hand to lightly stroke her hair.

"Why are you sick, Antellica?" he asked softly. "Did you eat something that didn't agree with you or is it that certain time of the month that all females go through?"

Antellica sniffed a few times before answering. "I don't know why I'm sick. I've had a stomach ache for the past few days now."

"And it's not cramps," Arica added.

Anakin turned to her, prepared to mocked again when he spoke. "What are you, Antellica's mouth piece?" And as expected: _"What are you, Antellica's mouth piece?"_

Anakin rolled his eyes and looked back to Antellica. "Would you like me to search within you with the Force to see what the problem is?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary," she softly replied. "But thank you anyway."

"No problem." He rose from the floor. "And I hope you feel better."

Turning back to Antellica's angered twin with a glare, he said, "If you're done mocking me Arica, I'd like to have a word with you."

He than left the room, not even looking to see if she was following. He knew she was though. He felt her doing so. Anakin's angry stalk led him to the backyard gardens not far from the beach shore.

Reversing his position from deeper into its center, he halted to see Arica standing across from him with an emotionless expression. But he wasn't fooled. He could see the evident amount of hurt in her eyes, though she tried hide it, and it made his heart ache.

Arica swallowed slowly and whispered, "You wanted to talk to me."

He sighed. "Yes. Yes Arica I did." Why was it that every time he was alone with her he just completely lost it? One minute he was angry with her, the next he felt like he was in love with her.

Arica was still standing before him, nervously waiting for him to continue.

He sighed again. "Oh Arica." Cupping her face in his hands, he tenderly gave her kiss.

Arica was taken by great surprise. This was most definitely not what she was expecting from him. Nonetheless, she kissed him back all the same.

When they broke apart, Anakin took a deep breath and proceeded to, as he knew he would, break her heart. "Arica, we-we can't be friends anymore."

"What? No!" Arica's cry was filled with anguish and the hurt in her eyes became even more pronounced. "Why?!"

He sighed yet again. "Listen Arica, it's not that I don't like you. I do. It's just that whenever I'm around you...I can't help thinking about our time together."

Closing his eyes in grief, he reopened them to continue. "Look Arica, I'm married. And I'm a father now too. We can't continue this if there's a chance I can reconcile my marriage. This needs to end; we need to end. And the only way that can happen is if we dissocialize ourselves from each other. I'm sorry Arica, but this is the only way."

In spite of her eyes growing slightly teary, Arica managed to hold up some momentum in the situation. "Wow," she breathed, "it must've taken a lot for you to say that."

"More than you know Arica," he said sincerely. "I truly am sorry."

"I'm sorry too." But her voice sounded anything but sorry. "I'm sorry I let myself fall in love with you. I'm sorry for everything we've done together. I'm sorry I ever even met you."

"Arica, don't say that." Anakin wasn't liking the way this conversation was going, and made to hold her, but she pulled away.

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore then fine. I understand perfectly." She was screaming with rage to cover her hurt. "Go run back to that lying bitch Padme and we'll see just how long that lasts until you too get your heart broken."

"Arica-"

But he'd already lost her. No longer caring about the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, she let them fall and ran away from the only man she'd ever loved. He called after her, but she just kept going; running into the house, up to her room and proceeding to pack the few things she'd brought with her when she moved back into the Amidala Lake Estate four months ago. Now it seemed that she was leaving again. She'd go off and live somewhere by herself. Maybe on Naboo, maybe not. But make no mistake, it would be somewhere far away from Anakin and his family.

Arica was mildly surprised when Padme unexpectedly entered her room halfway into packing, (the door was open) but chose to ignore her.

Padme looked around the room, and than inquisitively at Arica. She'd seen her, from the living room where she'd been talking to the still-sick Antellica, run into the house crying and was nearly floored at the sight. The equally vicious and murderous Arica Grievous shredding tears? It was shockingly impossible, and yet happening. She must've taken the breakup really hard to stoop that low, Padme mused. Leaving behind the equivalently shocked, but concerned Antellica, Padme rushed to investigate. In the girl's former/current room it was to find her gathering up a few possessions and purposely ignoring her. She didn't seem to be crying anymore, but then Padme really couldn't see her face since her head was bowed towards the floor and as such, her long mane of black was keeping it from view.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked after a moment of simply observing her collect clothes from her wood-carved dresser.

Arica ignored her.

She tried again. "Why are you packing your things?"

Silence.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Still Arica didn't respond.

Padme smirked. "No. I don't think you're going anywhere because if memory holds correctly, I thought I told you you weren't free of me until you turned eighteen. Besides, it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

Again, Arica said nothing.

"Why did you leave anyway?" Padme abruptly asked. That got Arica to stop a moment. "What was your real reason besides feeling hurt and rejected because, I know there was another."

In the continued silence, Padme seated herself on the edge of Arica's bed, next to the three bags she was stuffing things in and next to her standing form. Padme fixed her gaze up at her, awaiting a response. While Arica did spare her a glance, she remained silent as she continued her packing.

"You do love him, don't you?"

Silence.

"More than a friend, I mean."

More silence.

"That's one of the reasons you left, isn't it?" Padme asked in a tone that teetered to sneering. "You don't like the fact that Anakin and I are married, do you?"

For a while Arica continued to say nothing and even ventured towards the double windowed doors that led outside to the room's balcony. Padme followed, and knowing that she wouldn't go away until she got an answer, Arica finally decided to speak.

"No," she said at length, her back to the woman she hated most in the galaxy. "No I don't. But for other reasons."

Abruptly turning, she faced Padme with a glare. "You don't love him. You know you don't. You can't stand him. You said so yourself."

"And?" Padme's expression was unmoved, and that's what set Arica off the most. "You disgust me!" she roared. "And I hate you! You are going to end up breaking his heart! He loves you and how do you think he's going to react when he finds out you don't love him?!"

Padme merely gave an unconcerned shrug.

Arica looked triumphant. "Aha! You see! You're a cruel, wicked bitch Padme! Anakin is-"

"Vader you mean," Padme sharply cut across, but Arica spoke over her.

"-a nice person and he doesn't deserve this! You are you going to hurt him and you don't even care!"

"Why should I?!" Padme screamed back. "It's not like this whole making Vader believe a lie thing was my idea! It wasn't! So if you want to scream and holler at someone I suggest you do it to Sidious! It was his idea! As you very well know!"

But Arica wasn't looking at Padme. She'd gone deathly pale and was clutching a hand over her mouth with wide eyes at something behind Padme.

Padme, irritated that the girl's attention was no longer on her, whipped around to see what was so fascinating. She should've guessed beforehand. There standing in the doorway of Arica's room was Anakin himself.

Unknown to the females, he'd been standing there a good minute or so. He'd come running in the house after Arica to apologize for what he'd said when he began to hear raised voices coming from her room. Curious, he went up to investigate. And this is what he found: The revelation that Padme, his beloved wife, did not love or care for him, and that Sidious and Arica, surprisingly, were in on it. He felt various emotions at that moment – confusion, hurt, anger, and shock. And he made no move to hide them from showing on his face.

Padme turned back to glare at Arica, who was on the verge of tears once more. "Nice job Arica!" she barked. "Just brilliant!"

Ignoring Padme, Arica raced to her bed, collected her bags and made to run past Anakin out the room; only he caught her by the her arm, just before she could.

"Arica wait! Where are you going?!"

Arica, however, roughly jerked her arm out of his grasp and continued on pass him, running down the stairs and out of the front door.

Reverting his gaze from the closed door that had just slammed behind Arica, Anakin turned back to look at his wife, to find her glaring coldly at him, her eyes full of hatred. And though he almost more then slightly recoiled by this death glare, he was still confused by the situation and wanted some answers. It hurt to do so, but he kept his face impassive. "What was that all about?" he asked simply.

For a moment, she simply stared at him. Eventually though, the glare disappeared and in its place came a twisted sneer. "Perhaps you should take a seat, Lord Vader," Padme said in an almost jeering tone of voice.

"No. I think I'm fine standing," he answered coolly.

She shrugged. "Very well."

The sneer still intact, she let another brief pause go by before doing what she'd so yearned for the past three years now: break his heart. "Now I can be a nice person when I want to be. And I can be a horrid, cruel person when I want to be. I'm a very good actress you see. But of course I'd have to be, wouldn't I? To fool not only the Jedi, but also the entire New Galactic Republic for all these years. And it would seem-"

Despite himself, Anakin began to grow impatient and sharply cut across her little speech. "What does this have to do with your father?" Padme's eyes flashed at being cut off, but he didn't care. "Or us for that matter?" he continued. "You said something about this being Sidious' idea. What's that supposed to mean?"

Leveling him with a gaze of the utmost haughtiness, she told him. Everything. The reason she was born, her purpose in life, all of that. By the time she was finished, Anakin was a cross between deeply hurt and intensely angry, though he was more hurt out of the two.

A short period of silence took place before he finally found his voice to speak. "But, Padme-you-you mean the only reason you married me was because Sidious ordered you to? To bring about my turning to the dark side?" This question was asked in horrid disbelief.

Padme offered him a smirk. "That's right Vader."

He was still in denial to believe this. "But-but I love you."

Padme rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's not like the feeling's mutual, or ever has been for that matter."

"What?!" Anakin was in pure shock now. "You don't or ever have loved me?"

"No."

"What?!"

Despite his better judgment, silent tears were beginning to form in his eyes. And as sick as it sounded, Padme seemed to take pleasure out of his state of aghast heartbreak.

"But-but why?" he asked after a moment. "I'm a nice person."

"Why? _Why?!_" she repeated disgustedly. "Have I not made myself clear enough? I HATE YOU!" she screamed. "It was an act! All of it! And as for those filthy children of yours, I want them, and you, out of this house by tomorrow morning or else I will throw the stuff in the street!"

Anakin was beyond shocked now; he was floored. "But-but-where am I supposed to go?!"

"I missed the part where that's my problem," was her cold reply.

"Padme!" Anakin was now openly crying. "Padme, please! You don't mean these things. Please tell me you don't mean these things, and that this is all some horrible dream or mean joke."

"Sorry Darth," Baynetta sneered, "but this is reality. Get used to it!"

Her work complete, she made to exit the room – there was much to be done – but Anakin jumped in front of her, blocking her means of departure.

"Padme, even if you didn't love me at first," he cried out, "I would've thought you have grown to love me in our time together!"

"Did you now?" Baynetta jeered. "Well guess again pretty boy, because I didn't."

She made past him again, but as before he blocked her path.

"Padme please," he cried, "if you want me out than fine, but don't kick out your own children too."

"I have no children!" she screamed. "Those dirty brats don't belong to me! They are the product of an arrogant bastard alone."

Anakin was terribly wounded by this last insult. "Padme, it's getting cold out. It's nearly winter. They could catch a cold!"

"I don't care!" she yelled in his face. "I hope they die! I never wanted them to begin with. I was going to abort them but _no_, Sidious said, 'Keep them Padme. With me as their grandfather and the Chosen One as their father they will be strong.'" Baynetta gave a cough of disgust. "Now get out of my way!"

"Padme! Please!" He was beyond desperate now. "I did all this for you. Turning to the dark side, wiping out the Jedi Order, killing the Separatists leaders, all this was done for you! Don't you see that?! I did this all to protect you, Padme!"

"I don't need your damn protection!" she screamed. "I don't need anyone's damn protection. I can protect my own self, dammit! Now get out of my way now!"

"Padme stop this. I love you. Please stop doing this to me. You don't know how much I'm hurting inside to hear you say all these wicked things to me!"

"Get Out Of My Way Now Or I Will Use Force!" Baynetta boomed.

This pronouncement seemed to snap something inside of Anakin. The deep wounds of hurt completely forgotten, they were replaced by new emotions – anger, lividness, and pure rage. His tears and begging came to a halt and his eyes flashed as he hissed in a deadly voice, "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me!"

Baynetta made to Force push him out of the way, but Anakin foresaw this and countered the attack, knocking her off her feet and into the nearby dresser standing against the wall behind her.

Getting up with a roar, Baynetta made to strike him with Force lightning, but again he foresaw this attack and used his gloved mechanical hand as a shield to direct the lightning back at her. Screaming in fury at this, she jumped out of the way before the lightning could strike her.

Anakin, meanwhile, was sneering with evil laughter. "You are so weak Baynetta," he hissed arrogantly as he made an approach to her. "Do you honestly think that you, a silly politician girl, who just happens to be Darth Sidious' daughter, can take me, Lord Darth Vader, the most powerful Force being to ever be in existence, down with force?!" He gave an evil cackle of laughter. "I would like to see you try Baynetta, I really would."

His face was now mere inches from her own. Baynetta glared at him a moment before than successfully striking him to the floor with Force lightning. He howled and yelled in angered agony.

Just as soon as she started the lightning, she stopped it and backflipped over his battered form, intending to land in the hallway and go downstairs.

In mid flip, however, Baynetta's throat suddenly tightened and she couldn't breathe. She was flipped back around headfirst and now dangling in the air beyond the hall and banister so if Vader suddenly let go, she'd fall through the air to the hard wooden floor below on the first floor.

Vader picked himself up off the floor and glared over at his wife. She was still being Force-choked in air.

"The Jedi turned against me," he snarled. "And I will not have you do the same."

"Anakin, what are you doing?!" the voice of Antellica suddenly asked.

Baynetta briefly stopped clawing at her throat to look down and see Antellica standing below her, looking up in confusion. Vader ignored her as he intensified the choke on his wife. He wouldn't kill her. No, but he'd cause her a lot of pain.

As Antellica finally realized what was going on, she ran up the stairs yelling for Vader to let Padme go. Again he ignored her. He was glaring a twisted smile at Baynetta, who continued to claw at her throat while desperately trying to think of a way to stop this hold on her before it was too late.

"You have a choice Padme," Vader said. "Take back those things you said, or you shall die."

Antellica, however, reached Vader just then and pushed him to the floor as she roared, "I said let her go!"

The choking on Baynetta instantly ceased, as did the levitating. She began to fall rapidly through the air. But before she could crash land on the floor, she stopped herself with a slight tap into the Force and landed gracefully on her feet.

Vader, meanwhile, had gotten up and slapped Antellica to the floor with a curse. He than ran down the stairs and outside the house with a slam of the front door.

He was angry yes, livid even, but also deeply hurt and wounded. Here he'd thought he'd spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved only to find out she didn't love him in return, and never did. He'd done so much for her, worried about her, cherished her. During the Clone Wars she was all that had kept him going, and now it all came to this. What made his heart ache the most was that she didn't even want their children.

Overcome with emotion, he collapsed onto the grassy garden floor and wept.

* * *

After Arica fled the house with her belongings, she'd decided to stay briefly on the property to eavesdrop on Anakin and Baynetta's breakup with the Force. Her heart ached for him as she felt the emotional pain he was going through in the Force. So much, that she set aside her own heartbreak for the sake of his. Placing her bags on the edge of the Amidala property, she headed back onto it to find, and perhaps, comfort him. She sensed that he was outside the house, and knew that he could probably be found in their favorite hangout, the estate's garden. Her assumption proved correct as she found him there, legs crossed under the shade of a small tree, weeping with grief. 

"Anakin," she called softly upon approach.

He looked up, tears running freely down his face, though he hastily made to wipe them away at the sight of her. "Arica. You're still here?"

"Because of you." She sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know I shouldn't have but," Her discomfort was seen in her posture as she shifted her weight from side to side, "I kinda eavesdropped on what happened and...oh Anakin, I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him fully and gently stroked his hair. At first, he seemed somewhat constrained in her embrace, hiding all of the emotion he felt in a mask of stone. But at her intensified pull of him into her arms, and urgings of him to let it all out, he abruptly fell into her embrace fully, and cried into her shoulder. She hugged him even tighter at this and gently laid small kisses on his brow.

When they broke apart some time later, Arica used her hand to wipe away some of his tears. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." But at her raised eyebrow, he sighed. "Or at least I will be." He brought himself to small softly. "Thank you Arica. For being here for me."

"No problem." She returned the smile. "That's what friends are for, right?" A stricken look crossed her face upon realizing what she'd said and back tracked. "But then, I forgot we're not friends anymore."

Anakin, however, was quick to set her straight. "Arica, no. I'm so sorry I hurt you. It was never my intention. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. But now I see it wasn't. Will you ever forgive me? I know it's not right of me to ask but..."

"Shh." She held a finger to his lips. "Of course I forgive you. I couldn't hold a grudge against you even if I tried."

Anakin smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Arica. That means a lot to me." Unexpectedly, he moved his face closer to hers and looked deep into her eyes. "You mean a lot to me."

Knowing his intention, Arica pulled away just as unexpectedly as he came closer. "Anakin no." She was somewhat startled by his behavior. "I'm your friend from now on."

"But Arica," he continued to come closer, "it doesn't matter if we do anything now. I'm finally free. Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"Of course it is," she answered honestly. "More than anything. But it takes time to heal wounds. And you need time to heal. I need time to heal. Plus, you're a father now." She stopped to smile. "We can't just rush into this. We'll regret it later."

Anakin sighed at the truth of her words. "You're right Arica. I'm sorry." He than flashed her a playful grin. "But since when did you get so wise?"

Her smile also playful, she gave him a swat across the face. "Hey!" He began to wrestle with her on the grass floor, both laughing happily. But eventually it had to end. Anakin had to retrieve his and the twins' things from the house and Arica wished to leave.

"Where will you be if I wish to find you?" he asked before she did so.

"Use the Force Anakin," she gave him a peek on the cheek goodbye, "and you'll find me."

And with a wink, she was gone.

He watched her go with a smile, but soon turned his attention back to the house and sighed.

_Time to face the music._

Miserably, he picked himself up off the ground and headed back inside, dreading the worst. But upon entrance he discovered that Padme and Antellica were no longer in the building. This brought a sigh of relief that was soon forgotten at the sound of loud screams coming from the twins' room. Immediately, he made for it at a run. If she'd done any type of harm to his children before she left, he'd kill her. But inside, he didn't find anyone hurt, yet received quite a shock.

While he'd been outside with Arica, Padme, with the help of a slightly hesitant Antellica, stripped the baby room of all its decorations and everything else it contained: cradles, cribs, toys, etc. Luke and Leila were now seated in the center of the room, on the floor, alone and crying in obvious confusion as to what was going on.

"Oh my little babies!" Anakin rushed to comfort them. Kneeling down in front of the two, he hugged them both to him tightly. "It's alright."

The twins continued to cry a little while longer, but after being held for some time and receiving the gentle waves of comfort that their father was sending them via the Force, they calmed down and looked up at their consoler with bright, wide eyes.

Anakin smiled down at his children and lightly tickled them on their necks with his fingers. They both giggled and gave squeals of delight, but Anakin sensed that they didn't just want attention. They were also hungry.

He looked thoughtfully around the bare room. Nothing was inside, not even a small jar of baby food. Cursing silently, he carried Luke and Leila down to the kitchen, hoping to find some food there. Alas, no baby food or formula was found there either. Disappointedly, he looked back at the expectant twins, who'd been propped up on the counter.

"Agee," Luke babbled.

Despite the situation, Anakin laughed. "I guess by 'agee' you mean you're hungry. And I know you are, I just can't find anything here for you two to eat."

He looked in the fridge, but still found nothing. He sighed in frustration and was about to close the door when suddenly he spotted a jar of applesauce. Giving it a peculiar gaze, he took the jar off its fridge shelf and glanced over at the twins.

"Lana!" Leila jabbered, clapping her little hands together and giggling. Luke also giggled and Anakin couldn't help but laugh again.

"Well it's not technically baby food but it'll have to do."

Placing the jar between the twins, who continued to giggle and clap, he took three small bowls and spoons out one of the two kitchen china cabinets. With them under a shoulder, he picked up Luke and Leila, who were busying themselves with touching the jar of applesauce in interest, and carried them into the dining room. He cursed again as soon as he entered however. Padme had also gotten rid of the twin's high chairs.

Sighing, he took the kids into the living room and sat them on the room's largest sofa; the china ware on the table in front of it. Kneeling down before them, he beamed with pride at their little faces. "Now, I'll be right back my little ones. I'm just going to get the applesauce, but I promise I _will_ be back. I won't abandon you like that accursed mother of yours."

They both simply giggled again and he gave them gentle pats on the head before heading for the kitchen. In the midst of retrieving the applesauce, however, he heard the crying screams of Luke and Leila begin again. Hurriedly grabbing the jar, he ran back into the living room. The twins were exactly where he'd left them, only tears were falling from their eyes and screams admitting from their little mouths. Anakin quickly placed the applesauce onto the table next to the bowls and picked his children up into his arms.

"There, there little ones," he cooed. "There's no reason to cry. Daddy's right here. Just as I always will be."

Luke and Leila gradually calmed down to silence, enabling Anakin to place them back into their spots on the sofa. Afterwards, he filled the three bowls with applesauce and fed the twins first before eating his own.

This was followed by a spell of tiredness from the twins and Anakin giving them a simple sleep suggestion with the Force. They were out within seconds and he covered them with the blanket Antellica had been using earlier. He simply gazed down at them a moment before leaving the room and going back upstairs to begin packing his things. Oddly, he found a note from Padme sitting on his dresser:

_Dear Vader,_

_As I'm sure your uneducated mind has already figured out, myself and Antellica have gone out for the day. I'm filing for divorce and am going to do a few other things. By the time I return tonight at 2100, I expect you and those smelly children of yours, along with all your stuff – I already took the liberty of getting rid of the brats' things, as I'm sure you've noticed – to be out of my elegant mansion or else._

_And believe me, you don't want to know what 'else' means._

_Padme – Empress Amidala to you dog._

Anakin angrily ripped the note to shreds, and, in pure rage, glared over at the room's clock that now read 1537.

_I have time. _A both wicked and devious plan was forming in Anakin's mind._ She wants my stuff out of her 'elegant' mansion. Fine. But not until I leave behind a mark so treacherous that it will take forever to forget._

For the next half-hour, Anakin proceeded to trash the entirety of the Amidala Lake Estate, with the small exception of Antellica's room that is. He held no bad feelings towards her and also left a note for her under her bed pillow saying as much; his hopes for her to feel better, and that if she ever wished to find him, simply stretch out with her feelings. An apology for earlier was also included.

It was 1607 when Anakin left the house with his few belongings, mainly just clothes and such; the advantage of being a former Jedi was that he held no real possessions. The twins were still asleep. He carried them in his arms, and his things over his shoulder in a trash bag. His first decision on his own was considering where he should go. It was than that he thought of Arica. He searched for her Force signature and found it in Theed's Holiday Lakes Hotel and Resort. With this thought in mind, he made for the dock of Miabi's island, about ¼ mile south of the _Amidala Lake Estate_. Fairs from Lake Country islands to the mainlands cost 25 credits a boat. Anakin, however, chose to do the cruel thing by using a Sith mind trick on the dockhand to get a free boat, despite the fact of having the required credits to pay for it.

Arriving in Theed about fifteen minutes later, he took a shuttle downtown. Being the husband, if so _soon to be ex-husband_, of the Galactic Empire's Empress had it's advantages to say the least. Padme was extremely wealthy, and as such, so was Anakin. His soon to be ex-wife had a large bank account at the National Bank of Naboo, and even though it was a single account, Padme had given him the account number if ever he wanted to make a withdrawal. She'd done this not long after they'd married. Anakin, at the time, had quickly waved this off saying, "What would I buy with the money? I'm a Jedi."

However, a Jedi he was no longer, and at long last he finally decided to put Padme's money to good use. Making a brief stop along the way at a department store, to buy a double-stroller for the twins, Anakin went to the bank in question and cleaned out Padme's entire account by putting all of its assets – over 300 billion credits – into a newly opened account in his name. Anakin knew Padme had an even larger account on Coruscant, so she shouldn't miss the money here too much. Perhaps be a bit pissed off at first but hey, that's life.

Taking approximately a half-million out the bank with him, he left to purchase a sleek, silver Naboo star cruiser. He'd thought about selling one of Padme's, but soon thought against it. Sidious was his master, and Padme's father. He'd probably tell Anakin to return it to her if he did steal one, so really, what was the point?

Next, he returned to the same department store from earlier to purchase some more things for the twins – clothes, toys, food. And since they were still asleep, he left them aboard his star cruiser, which he took to naming, _Vengeance._

Finally, he went to the Holiday Lakes. Although the lovely resort was downtown, it was more on the edge of it; on a large piece of land not far from the ocean that overlapped around from the Lake Country. At the resort, he purchased a spacious 5-bedroom suite on the twenty-fifth floor; room #2503. And then asked the sales representative who sold him the suite which room Arica Grievous was staying in.

"Are you a family member?" the thirty-something male asked.

Anakin smirked. "She's my sister-in-law, though that may soon change as my wife's divorcing me."

Upon being informed that she was on the penthouse level, – the fiftieth floor – Anakin thanked the salesman and moved his new purchases and old belongings into his new home. By the time he was done, the twins had awaken so he fed and played with them for awhile. Later, he ordered room service and had dinner. At the end of all this, 2100 was close at hand and Anakin smirked at the thought of how Padme would react to her trashed home. With this in mind, he took the giggling Luke and Leila with him to see Arica.

**I know that babies probably don't babble at four-days old, but work with me here. They have Anakin as a father and Sidious as a grandfather. Plus, they're Force-sensitive. Force-sensitive beings always mature faster then normal beings. (I don't remember where I read that but...)  
So...what did you think? Do tell! Please! I'm very excited about what you guys' reactions are to this. Only five more chapters to go!**


	83. The Reprimand

Author's Note: Since this chapter isn't that long that's how I was able to edit it so quickly. Thanks so much for the reviews, especially from my two new fans, and the added story alerts.

Chapter 82 responses:

Anakin's Love Slave: Hey, welcome to the story! I wanted to make sure I put as much anguish in this breakup as possible because he really loved her, truly and deeply.

G-Anakin 13: I'm glad you liked it.

mrs. christensen247: Wow! You must've reading forever! I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, there is a sequel to this. You can find information about that and its upcoming episodes on my profile page. Depending on when I finish uploading this is when I'll decide to upload the next. But I promise it'll be no later then January. Sorry though, this is the end of Padme and Anakin. They're not getting back together. She hates him and he's been hurt too much by her. But she's still in the story, and they have scenes together, just not as friends or acquaintances, but enemies and rivals.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 37: The Reprimand

Padme and a much better Antellica arrived back at the _Amidala Lake Estate _promptly at 2100 sharp just as the note from earlier had informed Anakin. The soon to be ex-wife of the former Jedi had filed for divorce as planned, and then did a press conference with the Naboo press and public later that day making it official. She cited "irreconcilable differences" and "a string of events that led to an affair" as cause for the split. The news was taken by many with a great deal of sadness, mainly because of the twins' birth so soon beforehand. When asked if she was demanding custody of their children, her response was simple: "Anakin is no longer apart of my life, so why would I want his children?"

Naturally, this was followed by confusion as to why she wouldn't want the heirs of her Naboo throne, prompting the Queen to denounce Luke and Leila's titles as the planet's Royal Prince and Princess.

The conference ended soon after but Padme remained at the Palace until 2050 to make up for the work she'd lost while at the hospital and after. Antellica and Rabe assisted her. She was extremely happy with the way things were going. Nothing could spoil her self-satisfied mood.

Upon stepping onto her estate property, however, Padme sensed that something wasn't right. She couldn't quite place her finger on it exactly, but just knew something was out of place. Stretching out, she sensed that Anakin and the brats were gone, as was Arica so it couldn't be any of them.

Cautiously approaching the white marble front door of her large home, she used the Force to swing it open and turn on the hall lights inside. The sight that met she and Anellica caused the two of them to gasp in shock. The entire hallway and living room was trashed. The sofas upturned, windows broken, and the luxurious chandelier that had once shone above on the entrance hallway ceiling was crashed on the floor.

Everything and anything that could be called a possession in the house was either in disarray or ruined.

"What happened here?" Antellica asked in an awed whisper.

Padme balled her hands into fists and let out a roar of rage. "Vader! That's what happened here! Vader!"

The angry empress stalked through the house, swearing loudly and planning possible deaths for her ex as she appraised the rest of the destroyed damage. It would take weeks, maybe even months, to return her mansion back to its original state. How she longed to kill him.

Meanwhile Antellica, after getting over the slight shock at first, was somewhat humored by it all. She couldn't help thinking Padme had provoked Anakin into doing this by breaking his heart. She had it coming to her from the start, and Antellica was in no way whatsoever sympathetic.

Going up to her room, Antellica was mildly surprised when she saw that nothing inside had been touched or harmed. But of course, Anakin wouldn't wreck her room. He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at Padme. She's the one who broke his heart, not Antellica. And quite frankly, she couldn't help thinking that Padme deserved what she was getting.

Ignoring her mistress' continued yells of fury in the background, Antellica grew curious at the sight of one of her bed pillows slightly ruffled. Bewildered because it was firmly pressed flat that morning, she went to pick it up, which revealed a folded up piece of paper underneath. Even more puzzled then before, Antellica called it to her hand and, after unfolding it, began to read:

_Dear Antellica,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't properly say goodbye to you before Padme dragged you off. I just wanted you to know I hope you feel better and that I hold no ill will against you. If ever you wish to find me, just stretch out with your feelings and you'll do so._

_With all my love and everlasting friendship,_

_Anakin_

_P.S.- I'm sorry for striking you earlier. I really hope you'll forgive me and we can go on being friends._

"Oh Ho!"

Antellica jumped in surprise, for it was Padme that had jeered loudly behind her. "So he trashes my entire house with the small exception of your room. Hey! What's that?"

Padme caught sight of the letter in Antellica's hands before she had a chance to hide it. Hastily attempting to stow it away, Antellica dismissed, "Nothing. Just a piece of paper."

But Padme was too fast for her and snatched the letter from her hands. She read it silently to herself, though snorted aloud a moment later. "_With all my love and everlasting friendship," _she mocked. _"Anakin._ His name isn't Anakin anymore. It's Vader." She then ripped the letter to shreds and threw it into Antellica's trashcan.

Antellica turned to glare at Padme. "You kind of brought this upon yourself, you know."

Padme's eyes flashed as she turned to look at Antellica. "What?"

Antellica rolled her eyes and repeated herself. "I said, and I quote, 'you kind of brought this upon yourself, you know.' And as an added statement, you broke his heart. How else did you expect him to react?"

Baynetta's eyes flashed a deadlier yellow. "How dare you!" she snarled.

"And what made it even worse," Antellica boldly continued, ignoring the death glare aimed at her, "is that you went as far as rejecting your own children with him. I could see if you wanted to throw him out, but throwing out two innocent 4-day old babies as well. You're a monster!"

No more then an instant later, Antellica found herself being hurled onto the floor by a piercing slap across the face and a livid Baynetta above her.

"I will not be spoken to in such a disrespectful manner!" the Sith Lady roared. "And will be apologized to on bended knee for your brazenness!"

"No you won't!" Antellica yelled back in defiance. "You are wicked, twisted and evil and make me sick!"

"And as for your back talking behavior little girl," Baynetta snarled, "you can start cleaning up this house, beginning now!"

"I didn't make the mess!"

"Nor did I!"

"But it's your house!"

"You live here too!"

"I will not be ordered around by you!" Antellica yelled in fury. "I have had it up to here with all your barking of orders! And I won't tolerate it any longer! I am a person! Not your (beep) slave!"

Again, Baynetta slapped Antellica to the floor, but this time added a dose of Force lightning. "And you my stupid little blonde haired friend will learn your place," Baynetta hissed as Antellica screamed in agony. "Who took you in off the streets?! Me! And who has treated you like family ever since?! Me!"

The girl continued to scream even after the lightning stopped, but eventually went silent in the pain she was feeling and curled herself into a ball, moaning softly. The hurt could be seen in her tear-stained eyes as she gazed up at the woman she came to know as a mentor, wondering how she ever could've. And what Baynetta did next only intensified this. Kicking her hard in the face, the heel of the empress' shoe caused some of the skin above Antellica's left eyebrow to tare slightly. Antellica screamed at the pain, clutching her left eye socket in an attempt to soothe it, and Baynetta just laughed.

"You think you're oh so tough and all that," she said simply. "You can leave."

Joining the tears streaming down Antellica's face were trickles of blood, but she gave no notice as she shakily rose to counter Baynetta's claim, only to change her mind at the last minute. It would be better for her to be on her own; she'd finally be free.

"Fine." She faced her former friend with scorn. "I don't need you."

Baynetta merely smirked. "I'm sure. Then I'm also sure you won't mind if I do this."

Grabbing Antellica by the hair, she dragged her former handmaiden out of the house, threw her off the property and into the street and chilly night. With one last look of disgust at the teenager's pathetic form, Baynetta returned to the house with a slam of the front door.

_She'll be back in a few days with an apology,_ she thought with satisfaction as she angrily looked around her destroyed entrance hall. She went to bed in Antellica's old room soon after with the prospect of getting her servant girls to clean up the house the next day.

**Only four more chapters to go!**


	84. A Night of Passion

Author's Note: Another update you say! I've decided that I want to have this finished by Saturday, November 18. More info on the reason why later.  
The song 'A La Nanita Nana' below is a traditional Spanish Christmas carol that I heard on The Cheetah Girls 2 soundtrack. While not exactly a lullaby to rock a baby to sleep with, when I heard it for the first time, it came to mind that it could be used in that sense. I decided to replace the original lullaby I had – 'Rock a by Baby' – with this because in my opinion, 'Rock a by Baby' is too corny to sing to a child.  
Obviously, I don't own the song, so all credit goes to whoever wrote it. I think the person's name is Noel Project, though I'm not entirely sure.

Chapter 83 responses:

Anakin's Love Slave: Yeah, Padme's a bit more of the villain now. We all hate her.

G-Anakin 13: Everyone wants Padme to die! I wish she would too, but she has a major role in how the sequel to this ends.

arzu pekdemir: I know I sent you an email, but I wanted to thank you again here. (Even though your review was for Chapter 1).

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 38: A Night of Passion

Once Arica left the Amidala estate and than also the Lake Country earlier that day, she ventured into Theed with the intention of buying a suite in the glamorous oceanside Holiday Lakes Hotel and Resort. She ended up purchasing the most expensive suite in the building – the penthouse on the fiftieth and final floor. It cost her three quarters of a million, (being a General in the Clone Wars had its advantages), but was worth it. The penthouse contained a total of fifty rooms, which included a variety of bedrooms, kitchens, bathrooms, sitting rooms, dining rooms, and all types of other rooms in-between. Arica spent the day shopping for things to fill and decorate her new home with, and than performing the act.

Around 2100, after eating a dinner of room service, she prepared to ready herself for bed. She didn't usually retire this early, but because she was more than a little tired figured what the heck.

Before crashing though, she wanted to try out the large tub in her master bedroom-bathroom condo. It featured numerous different knobs that weren't only for water, but pleasant smelling bubbles as well. There were so many flavors to chose from – peach, apple, banana, strawberry. At the last minute, however, she got lazy and decided to take a quick shower instead. Only thing is, just as she stripped of all her clothes and was about to step into the shower, she heard the doorbell ring.

_Who could that be?_ She wondered, quickly wrapping herself in a towel and racing to the door.

Upon reaching it she looked through the peephole, but saw nothing but darkness. Obviously, the person on the other side was holding their finger over it so she couldn't see them.

_Well, two can play the same game._

Tapping into the Force, she requested for it to tell her the identity of her visitor, and was pleased to discover that it was Anakin and the twins. He was obviously holding his finger over the peephole to be funny. She inwardly laughed and cleared her throat. Again, two could play the same game.

"Who dares to enter my home at this lowly hour?" she asked in a deep voice.

Anakin smirked behind the door and decided to play along. "I'm a poor little sheep, with no place to sleep," he said in a high, squeaky voice. "Please open the door and let me in."

Arica laughed. "Ha! Not by the hairs of my chiny, chin-chin. You can't fool me with that old sheep skin."

He gave a roar of fake rage. "Than I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in."

Arica gave a squeak of fright. "Oh no! My home will be destroyed! Whatever will I do?"

"Open the door, and let me in," he playfully growled. "And I may spare you."

"Oh no!" she cried. "You won't eat me will you?"

"Hmm…I'll have to think about that," Anakin said. "It all depends on if you look appetizing or not."

Arica laughed and swung the door open to see a equally laughing Anakin holding the twins in a carrier. They looked up at her with wide, curious eyes and she smiled back. Anakin was also smiling, but soon changed to wearing a slight frown at appraisal of her appearance. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all," Arica assured. "Come on in. Just as long as you don't eat me."

Anakin smirked, looking her up and down as he came in. "No, no Arica. You're not exactly my type of food. I promise I won't eat you."

Arica laughed, and so did Anakin as he closed the front door behind him. When he turned back to her however, he persisted in taking in her appearance. What made Arica a bit nervous was the way his eyes continued to regard her, up and down, with a hint of lust in them. Nonetheless, she chose to ignore it. Taking the baby carrier from Anakin's hands, she sent a soothing wave of comfort and trust to the twins, who had been on the verge of crying a second before. Anakin followed her into the living room just beyond the entrance hall and to the plush couch she placed the carrier in front of on the floor. Gently taking each twin out of the carrier one at a time, she cuddled Leila and then Luke briefly before placing them onto the sofa. She smiled brightly at them and they both giggled, choosing to like her. Arica gave a giggle of her own back at them as Anakin sat down on the floor beside her. The two were now facing the propped up twins on the sofa. She looked over at him and smiled. It was returned only briefly in a faint manner, and eventually he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Anakin?" She used her hand to raise his chin. "What's wrong."

He gazed back at her a moment with an expressionless, yet sad look in his eyes. And than abruptly, he threw himself into her arms, crying.

"Oh, Anakin," she soothed, stroking his hair. It broke her heart to see him like this – sad and hurt. It wasn't like him. Padme had certainly done a fine job damaging him and Arica's blood boiled. The mere thought of that evil witch made her what to kill something.

After a while, Anakin finally calmed down and pulled himself away from her. He was suddenly being overcome with a feeling of stupidity at getting so emotional all of a sudden. "I'm sorry," he muttered to the floor.

"Don't be," Arica said, crossing the space between them so they were close again. "You've been hurt, and I'm more than willing to comfort you as much as I can."

Anakin sighed and gave her faint smile. "Thank you."

She smiled as well and took him into her arms once more for a hug.

When they broke apart, Anakin appraised her appearance again, smirking slightly. "So the reason you're wearing nothing more than a towel is…?"

She blushed somewhat at the way it came out. "Oh well, I was just about to take a shower and go to bed."

"Oh I'm sorry." Anakin quickly got up and collected the twins. "We can come over tomorrow and see you than if that's better."

"No, no Anakin. It's fine." She took Leila out of his arms and gently placed her back onto the sofa. "You don't have to leave. We can talk when I get out of the shower."

_Or perhaps while in,_ she added slyly to herself.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her, and Arica inwardly groaned. She should of known better than to think naughty thoughts around him. He would always pick up on them. She ignored his knowing smirk with a blush and turned her attention to Luke and Leila. They were such cute little babies, both of them. Luke already looked a lot like his handsome father, Arica silently mused. And Leila, like a miniature version of that wicked Padme. But it wasn't her fault, Arica reminded herself. Leila couldn't help how she looked.

Arica climbed onto the couch at the far end and held open her arms. Just as she'd hoped, the babies slowly crawled into them and Arica hugged them both close to her breast while they cooed.

Anakin sat down on the sofa next to her with a smile. "They like you," he said softly.

Arica beamed with a nod. Placing them back on the sofa, she played with the twins by tickling their necks and just giving them the undivided attention she knew they craved and enjoyed.

Anakin watched Arica play with his children with a sad smile. This was how he'd imagined his life with Padme after the twins' birth. Just the four of them spending quality time together as a family. Alas, fate had its way of changing things.

After a bit, Arica got up and cooed to Luke and Leila, "I'll be back my little angels. I'm going to go take a shower now."

She kissed both on their foreheads and turned to Anakin. "I'll see you in a bit."

_Or maybe sooner_ , he thought to her slyly.

Arica smiled and winked before strolling off.

Lustfully sighing, Anakin watched her go as she held tightly onto the towel that covered her from chest to knees and had also, an instant before, almost slipped off.

He wanted her. Gods, he wanted her more than anything. He wanted nothing more than to pound her mercilessly while she screamed for more.

Quickly shaking his head of these thoughts, he turned back to Luke and Leila. They were both yawning tiredly. He picked them both up and carried them into one of Arica's vast bedrooms, placing them softly onto the bed and laying a blanket he saw nearby on top.

As they continued to yawn, Anakin decided to sing to them a soft melody his own mother once sang to him when he was a small infant.

"_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno benito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que la selva cantandro llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantandro llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella."_

Singing this softly a few more times, Luke and Leila finally fell asleep. For a while, he just sat there, absentmindedly watching his children sleep. His mind, however, was on Arica. 'My little angels,' she'd called them. That brought a smile to Anakin's face. It was obvious she loved the twins, for she treated them like they were her own.

Rising from the bed, he gave them both one last look and closed the door to the room behind him. He decided he'd wait for Arica in the living room, but than thought against it. He made his way to the master bedroom of the suite and once inside, looked around its glamorous decor. The door to the bathroom, on the north right of the room, was closed, but Anakin could hear the sound of running water inside. Just the thought of Arica naked in the shower for only it to see turned him on even more. He swiftly walked toward the bathroom door, opened it gently, and went inside, making sure to close it behind him just as gently. His eyes clouded with lust as he saw the outline of Arica in the shower dancing around to a tune she was humming. Anakin sighed deeply in heat and proceeded to ripe off all his clothing. He than barged into the shower that contained his new lover.

Arica, meanwhile, was oblivious to Anakin's presence in the bathroom. She was happily humming to herself a tune all her own when suddenly the shower door opened. Arica whipped around in surprise and gasped in absolute shock. Anakin was standing in the entrance of the shower, in all his glory, naked.

"Anakin! I-I you-"

He quickly interrupted her by crossing the distance between them and crashing his lips down onto hers in a hungry, needing kiss. Arica was shocked to say the least, but hungrily kissed him back with the same amount lust, clinging to his body. They broke apart a few moments later panting loudly, and Arica, who was still in a state of shock, was slightly surprised to see Anakin smiling down at her.

"I thought I'd take you up on your offer," he said breathlessly. "It is still open, isn't it?"

"Well yes Anakin, but I-" She was once again interrupted by Anakin crashing his lips onto hers. That's all he needed to hear. Laying her down on the shower floor, he took her as his own.

* * *

An hour later, Anakin and Arica were laying beside one another on the shower floor catching their breathes and intently gazing at each other with their heads propped up on an arm.

Letting out a breath of satisfaction, Anakin thought back to a few minutes previous: the passion, the heat, the ecstasy. Their lovemaking was strong and addictive, better than anything he'd ever felt in his life. Because it was lovemaking he assured himself. It wasn't just two people fooling around with each other…was it?

No, of course not. It was lo- No, don't even say it. He wasn't in love with Arica…was he?

Nonsense, he'd just gotten his heart broken earlier that very same day. He couldn't be in love again. Not that fast. No way. Yet, at the same time, it felt like he was. Like he'd always been. The feelings he shared with Arica now felt more intense and loving then when he was with Padme. Naturally because she never loved him to begin with. Anakin's blood boiled at that and his eyes flashed.

Arica, who had just been thinking about how in love she was with Anakin, was surprised to see his eyes suddenly flash. Moving closer to him, she wrapped the arm that wasn't supporting her head around his neck. "Anakin baby, what's wrong?"

He simply looked at her with no emotion. "You knew about this all along."

She was confused. "What?"

"Padme, Arica. You knew all along about that."

Realizing what he meant, she lowered head in shame.

"And yet you never told me," he emphasized.

Arica didn't know what to say so continued to hang her head.

Anakin was utterly disgusted with her and got up to leave the shower.

"No, Ankin wait!" Arica tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, but he yanked it from her grasp and was about to open the shower door when she jumped in front of him. "Anakin, please. Listen to me!"

He stopped to listen, but Arica was forced to look into his accusing face as she explained. "I-I wanted to tell you. Really I did. So many times and…"

She paused briefly overcome by emotion as tears started to form in her eyes.

"…I didn't want to see you get hurt but...it looks like I did anyway."

Anakin's disgust toward Arica quickly vanished, and he felt ashamed of himself for snapping at her. Pulling her into his arms, he apologized. "I'm sorry Arica. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's not your fault I got hurt."

The couple simply held each other a few minutes before breaking apart ever so slightly and sharing a sweet kiss.

They exited the shower sometime later and went to check on the twins in the other room. Luke and Leila were still under the blanket Anakin placed on them and sleeping peacefully. Anakin and Arica smiled at one another and went to bed themselves in Arica's room.

Nestling under the covers, and in each other's arms, Anakin gave Arica a smirk. "You wanna go at it again?"

Arica allowed a small laugh and returned the smirk. "Why not?"

Tackling one another, they proceeded to make love a total of three more times that night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Only three chapters to go!**


	85. Friends For Now

Author's Note: I'm on a roll here! Another update, and a little after midnight of the next day. All right!

Chapter 84 responses:

Anakin's Love Slave: Hmm...I think you should read this chapter and then rethink the question. As for Padme, revenge is taken against her eventually in an evil form.

G-Anakin 13: Yeah, she really hurt him. But he pulls through it and plans the ultimate revenge against her, and her father (in Episode VI anyway).

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 39: Friends…for now

Anakin awoke the next morning to the disappointment that Arica was no longer beside him in bed. Stretching out with the Force however told him she was in the main kitchen with the twins. Glancing beside him on the bedside table, he was surprised to see a set of night clothes, _his _night clothes, sitting on the table folded up. Though confused, he put them on and decided to see what Arica and the kids were up to.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Arica feeding the twins a breakfast of formula. When Leila sighted her father she giggled and pointed a single small digit at him.

Arica looked up with a smile. "Oh, hello Anakin."

He smiled back and, after placing his pointer finger on each of the twins' noses (who giggled in response), simply watched Arica feeding his children for a moment. She was so beautiful doing that: acting as a mother figure for the twins. And it was obvious they absolutely loved her. Sighing happily, Anakin came up behind her and wrapped her into his arms. Arica responded by also sighing and tilting her head back onto his chest. But after giving him a quick kiss, she returned to giving Luke his spoonful of formula. Afterwards, however, she turned around and cuddled herself into Anakin's arms. He held her even tighter, but soon let go somewhat to lift her chin within his fingers. The young couple simply gazed at one another a moment before Anakin sweetly kissed her. Arica rested her head back in Anakin's chest and sighed dreamily.

"Oh I love you Anakin," she murmured into his chest.

Anakin abruptly tensed and sighed heavily. Letting go of her, he walked away from her and out of the room.

Arica miserably closed her eyes and reprimanded herself. _I'm such an idiot._

She watched him walk through the rest of the kitchen, the living room, and finally onto the penthouse balcony beyond before going back to feeding the giggling, cooing twins.

Earlier that morning, when Anakin had still been asleep, Arica had gotten up and went down to Anakin's suite on the twenty-fifth floor. She knew the twins would probably wake soon so wanted to be ready with some things when they did. She collected formula, a few toys, and one of the playpens and brought them up to her own suite. Sure enough, as soon as she'd successfully set up the playpen, she heard the unmistakable sound of babies announcing they were awake by crying. So once she finished feeding the twins, she placed them in the playpen and went out onto the balcony to see Anakin.

So many things had been running through Anakin's mind since Arica's love pronouncement. He knew he had feelings for her, but he wasn't sure if those feelings were love or not.

_I've just gotten my heart ripped out. I can't fall in love again that fast._ He absolutely refused to accept that he'd been in love with her before. How could he have been in love with two different people at the same time? It was impossible in his eyes.

And then there was Arica herself. She said she loved him, and she seemed sincere, but so did Padme.

_I can't keep comparing Arica to Padme, but all the same, I need to be cautious._

Just than, he felt Arica's gentle presence approaching from behind, but made no move to greet her.

"Anakin," she said softly. He glanced over at her, face betraying nothing. She sighed.

A few moments were spent in silence with the two simply looking at the other. Arica sighed again and glanced at the ground before looking back into Anakin's expressionless face.

"Anakin?" she said again, her eyes begging him to speak to her.

He moved away from the balcony rail and closer to her, so their faces were only but a few centimeters apart. "Yes Arica," he replied softly.

She sighed again. "There's something I want you to know."

"Okay." His face still betrayed nothing.

She sighed yet again and took a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I would never, ever hurt you. You know that, don't you Anakin? I would never tell you 'I love you' and not mean it."

Anakin sighed deeply and turned away from her, back to the railing.

There was a brief silence before he spoke. "I want to believe you Arica but-" He interrupted himself with a sigh. "Oh I'm just so confused with all these racing hormones and Arica, I just-" He turned back to her. "I couldn't bear to have my heart broken again. I'm not even sure I love you. Just because we were intimate-that doesn't mean anything." He turned away from her again. "I don't know maybe-maybe this all was just a big mistake."

"What?! No! Anakin please," Arica was beyond frantic, "I love you. I do. And I know you've heard this before from someone else but please, you have to believe me. I really do love you."

Anakin sighed once more and looked into her face expressionlessly again. Searching within her mind, he sensed that she was telling the truth but…one could never be so sure.

"I want to believe you Arica," he said softly. "Really I do, I just…" he trailed off, turning away from her, his eyes tearing slightly. He quickly whipped away these brief tears and turned to her again. "You know I really think I should leave. I think we've worn out our welcome enough here already. I'll see you around Arica."

He made to leave the balcony, but Arica stopped him. "Anakin no, please stay here." She moved into his arms. "Stay here with me, for always."

"Arica…no. I'm sorry, but no. I should leave. I'm a father now and I don't have time for romance okay."

He put his head down and sighed. "I really am sorry but-I don't love you Arica. Not in that way anyway. I'd be lying if I told you I did. And I won't do that to you."

"Anakin please," Arica had reached the beyond desperate now. "If you need time for me to prove my love for you I understand but-"

"Arica, Arica," Anakin said softly into her hair. "I'm sorry but the answer remains no."

Arica found that she was crying somewhat now. "Anakin," she cried, "You're breaking my heart again."

"Arica-" Anakin started.

"No." She ran off the balcony and made to leave the suite but Anakin used the dark side to stop her legs from moving. She cried out in rage as she fell to the floor cursing him.

Anakin cautiously walked over to her and bent down beside her. "Arica please, just listen to me."

Arica stopped her swearing and glared up at him. "Look I'm sorry. I really am. But I'm not going to say I'm in love with you when I'm not. I won't lie to you and hurt you like I was. I do love you but-just as a friend. And I'm sorry I barged into the shower last night. I did it out of my lust and I feel so selfish and ashamed for stealing your innocence. What I need now Arica, more than anything, is a friend. Say you'll be that friend. I'm sure that in time my feelings for you will grow but please Arica, will you just be my friend for now?"

Arica suddenly felt ashamed of herself. But mostly for throwing herself at him like that so soon after his break up. She sat up beside him. "Oh Anakin, I'm sorry. Yes I'll be your friend, and don't worry I'll desist my attempts of making moves on you. I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have thrown myself at you when you were married. It was wrong on me, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Arica," he replied, "and you'll forgive me for stealing your innocence?"

She smiled. "You didn't steal it Anakin. I gave it to you. But if it makes you feel any better than yes, I forgive you."

Anakin smiled and opened his arms. "Come here."

Arica smirked slightly and playfully tackled Anakin to the floor, wrestling with him. They both laughed while doing this and hugged one another tightly. Anakin placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you chicka."

Arica beamed at the use of her nickname. "You're welcome Anakin."

She placed a kiss of her own on his brow before giving his a mock stern look. "Now go take a bath. You're starting to smell."

"What?! No I'm not." He gave her a mock punch on the arm, but than sniffed himself to make sure.

Arica burst out laughing. "I'm joking Anakin. You don't smell, but you should bathe, shower or something. It's 1200."

"1200!" Anakin repeated in a great deal of surprise. "Wow, I didn't realize it was that late."

"Yup, but I'll tell you what: you go take a shower and I'll go downstairs and get you a clean set of clothes."

"Sounds good. Let me give you the keys."

Arica smirked. "Oh I won't need them. I can simply use the Force to get into your suite, like last time."

Anakin looked confused. "Last time?"

"Where do you think the playpen, toys, formula, and night clothes you're wearing came from?"

Anakin glanced over at the playpen at the right side of the living room in surprise. "I didn't even see that there."

"I hope you don't mind," Arica said. "I'm not usually a person who just barges into peoples' quarters uninvited."

"Oh no, I don't mind," Anakin assured her. "I bought two playpens. I was thinking one for Luke, and the other for Leila, but if you don't mind I think I'd like to keep this one," he pointed to it, "here in your suite so when we come and visit they'll have a place to play in."

"Sure, no prob."

"All right, well I'll go bathe, before I stink up your entire suite," Anakin quipped.

Both laughed at this. And while Anakin than went off to bathe, Arica, after assuring the twins she'd be right back, went down to his suite to bring up a fresh set of clothes.

**Two chapters to go!**


	86. A Satisfying Revenge

Author's Note: Only one chapter left! News on the sequel will be included in the next author's note. Keep up the reviews guys! I love ya!

Chapter 85 responses:

G-Anakin 13: Thanks!

Anakin's Love Slave: Yeah, that's exactly the case. Plus, I didn't think it a good idea for them to get together so soon after his failed marriage. He just needs time, that's all. He'll come around.

Twisted Words (): As impressed as I am by your little biology lesson, you are aware that genes sometimes skip generations. It happens rarely, but all the same does happen. Concerning the Naberries in this story – I didn't think this information was important before, but I suppose it is to some – while Sola and Darred looked like they're brown haired and eyed mother, Jobel, Maratina took after her red haired, green eyed father, Ruwee. Sometimes a descendant of a line will take to looking after someone else besides their parents; an aunt, uncle, or grandparent. In Padme's case, she looks like all three (Sola, Darred, and Jobel). Yes, I did base Maratina on Mara Jade because of my disdain for her character and was thrilled to kill her off through being a princess. Leila is not based on Mara Jade, I can assure you. But you'll have to wait and see as to why I changed Leia's name to Leila. Because there is a reason. As for the twins, their fate is decided in the last chapter (the chapter after this). Anakin is still Sidious' apprentice so it doesn't matter if Padme threw them out or not. It was always the agreement after all that once they were born, she wasn't taking care of them (this was said in a chapter of Episode IV, though I don't remember which one exactly).

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 40: A Satisfying Revenge

Antellica was furious. She'd just been thrown out of the only real place she'd ever called home by the very person she'd always thought would be there for her no matter what. But rather than go crawling back to Padme, apologizing for her reprimand and begging to be allowed back into her warm home, Antellica angrily pulled herself off the pavemented ground she'd been thrown on and stalked away from the Amidala property. Her hostile stride led her three blocks away to an old Miabi playground.

What was nice about this recreation area, in Antellica's eyes, was that not only was it isolated away from the rest of island life, but it was also obsolete. And because of this, no one ever came here anymore, so she knew she wouldn't be bothered. Embellished with indigenous vegetation (trees, shrubs, grasses, flowers, mosses), boulders and other rock sculptures, and natural water features, it was nothing short of delightful and grand.

Seating herself on the cold, crisp grass of beneath a tree, Antellica tightly hugged herself to keep warm from the breezy wind that had taken to whipping around the area soon after her arrival. She was still angry. Yet as she continued to sit on the cold ground in silence, she found that her fury at Padme eventually wore out and in its place came two other emotions – loneliness and hurt. Loneliness that she was all alone on the streets with no home to go to, or call her own. And hurt that Padme had thrown her out to begin with, just because they had a disagreement.

As the wind and air around Antellica grew colder, she curled into a ball on the hard ground and cried herself to sleep, truly feeling alone in the galaxy.

* * *

0600. That is the exact time Padme awoke the next morning and jumped out of bed to call her three servant girls – Lizzie and Leslie Dayaden, and Dorme Travelen – at their little shack down the road, demanding that they come to her home at once for the work she had prepared for them. 

Following her marriage to Anakin and official move to Coruscant, the empress had had her estate's servant girls moved out of it and into the surrounding property she owned, for it was not her wish for them to enjoy the luxuries of her home while she wasn't there. They were usually only allowed into it once a week to clean and do other chores around the house, but this was an emergency.

Much to Padme's rage, the girls arrived a half-hour after she called for them, causing her to rebuke, "When I make a demand, I expect it to be fulfilled immediately. Now clean up this mess of a house!"

While her servants did so, Padme contacted her father on Coruscant to bring him up to speed on all the recent happenings of the past few days. The emperor was very pleased with these turn of events, and seemed to especially love the part about Vader trashing her house in obvious rage.

"_Your rejection of he and his children will draw him even deeper into the Dark Side. You have done well Lady Baynetta."_

She bowed. "Thank you master."

Sidious continued. _"Since there is no longer any reason for you to remain on Naboo, you shall return to Coruscant immediately. There are some things here that need the attention of not only the emperor, but the empress as well."_

Again, she bowed. "I shall return post haste master."

"_I'll be expecting you..."_

1130 – Five hours after the servant girls' arrival. It was hard to believe but they'd done it. Dorme, Leslie, and Lizzie successfully cleaned the entirety of the Amidala home in a course of five hours. Padme was truly impressed with the trio. Of course, other damages had yet to be fixed. The broken windows for example and the ruined entrance hall chandelier. That had been moved out of the house and it was her decision to have it replaced only at her return to Naboo. The windows, however, would be replaced the next day. Padme gave her servants enough credits, via check, to purchase and install replacement windows. They were than shooed off the property with not so much as a thank you, and Padme left for Coruscant, aboard one of her newer starships, _Gold Mountain_.

* * *

1130. It was also the time Antellica awoke the next morning. Of course, Antellica herself had no way of knowing this, as she'd left her watch in her old bedroom at that ferocious dog's house. 

Yes. Antellica's sadness and hurt had quickly changed to anger once more. She woke up wanting revenge. To cause Padme the same pain she'd brought to Arica, Anakin, and now her.

As Antellica sat up and stretched, she heard the distant sound of a starship flying overhead. Picking herself up off the ground, she shaded her eyes from the sun as she looked up. Just as expected, a ship was seen exiting the planet. But not just any ship. Antellica instantly recognized it as _Gold Mountain,_ one of Padme's newer ships.

_So, she's leaving. I wonder..._

Antellica smirked at the sudden idea she received and made for the Amidala property at a brisk walk.

Stretching out with the Force confirmed that no one was in the estate, and since she no longer possessed a key to the building, Antellica simply broke into the mansion via a window. Not surprisingly, security alarms went off signaling the break in, but she quickly used the Force to deactivate them.

Going up to her old second floor room, Antellica collected all her possessions inside, and even went as far as stealing some expensive jewelry and elegant gowns from Padme's room. All of this was taken up to the fifth level and put aboard one of Padme's other new star cruisers; personally named by Antellica, _Flying Angel_. This was followed by the former handmaiden flying the ship from the hanger and docking it onto the property's front lawn.

Returning inside the house, she than proceeded to play out her real revenge against Padme.

The china cabinet in the dining room hosted a numerous amount of elegantly scented candles from all over the galaxy. Occasionally, Padme would use these candles to light up the entire house when she chose not to use electricity. But mostly, she used them when she meditated. She'd sit in a room by herself with all lights out except two small, dimly lit candles. With the tiny glow and simple scent of the candles, she said she was able to relax and tap into the Force at its full extent. Antellica had tried doing this once but to no avail. The closest she'd come to tapping into the Force's full extent was envisioning a small fire in a room only to open her eyes and find that one of the candles had fallen over and her bedroom rug was in flames.

Removing all one hundred of these candles from of the china cabinet, she collected several packs of matches and set two candles in each room of the house, lighting them as she went. Descending to the basement upon completion, she set the house's power generator up to it's maximum height of energy and struck a match to it. Revisiting the first floor, she retrieved a container of vegetable oil and flung it onto the fully powered stove. It was engulfed in flames in seconds. She than began throwing large amounts of oil onto the other large electrical objects on the level and the power sockets that connected them to their electrical current.

The training/exercise room on the fourth level had uses to it besides the obvious. Padme considered it to be her 'war room'. Mainly because many deadly, and some even illegal, weapons and devices could be found cleverly hidden in one of the rooms' closets. This was why Antellica was running up through the slightly smoky house to retrieve something from it. Slicing into the closet with her lightsaber to save on time, Antellica picked up what she was looking for. A detonator bomb.

Returning to the first floor yet again, she raced into the flaming kitchen to collect the unharmed mini-oven, via the Force, from inside. Catching it in her hands, she took it out into the entrance hall and plugged it into the one circuit outlet she hadn't thrown oil on. Inserting the melon-sized detonator into the small appliance, she set it to 60 seconds and fled the house. Into _Flying Angel_, she rose the ship into the air.

Hovering it a good thirty feet away from the mansion, Antellica waited for it to blow to the very last second. And when it did, everyone within a 50-mile radius knew about it. The violent release of confined energy was so booming and intense there wasn't any way whatsoever you couldn't have heard or seen it, even further away than 50-miles.

Antellica's revenge was executed and she was quite satisfied with the way it turned out. Fleeing the area before the authorities could arrive, she piloted _Flying Angel_ out of Miabi and the Lake Country with the prospect of finding Anakin and Arica. She knew they were still on planet; she simply wasn't sure as to where their exact location was. With the Force, she soon discovered the both of them at the Theed Holiday Lakes Hotel and Resort, obviously together in the same place.

Docking at the hotel upon arrival, she entered through a back door and made her way to their, and the baby twins', location – the penthouse. Coming to her destination outside the suite in question, she gently knocked on the door...

* * *

1230. Arica and Anakin were sitting on the main living room sofa, near the entrance of suite, entertaining themselves by watching Luke and Leila play in their playpen. Anakin had just come out of the shower a few minutes before and was currently eating some type of oatmeal he'd ordered from room service. Arica wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't look all that great in her eyes. Nevertheless, he was eating it as though it was enjoyable so one could never be too sure about judging by appearances only. 

A gentle knock at the door is what brought her from these thoughts of oatmeal and for a moment was confused.

"Did you order more room service?" she asked, with a glance at Anakin.

He replied through a shake of his head because his mouth was full.

Bewildered as to who it could be, Arica went to find out. Looking through the door's peephole showed her it was...

"Antellica!" Arica exclaimed and hurried to open the door for her sister.

She heard Anakin jog over to join her at the door, but wasn't really paying attention to him. Her main focus as of now was on her twin.

The smile that had been on Arica's face an instant before quickly vanished at the sight of Antellica. She looked horrible. Her clothes were ragged and she had deep cuts and wounds on her arms and above her left eyebrow. Her hair was also in disarray with clumps of soot here and there.

"Antellica, what happened to you?" she asked in concern.

Antellica simply looked at her a moment before throwing herself at her in tears. Though slightly startled, Arica caught her sister in her arms and brought her inside. Anakin closed the front door behind them and Arica held onto her sister as she carried her to the main living room sofa.

Antellica wasn't entirely sure what had come over her. One moment she was fine; the next she was being attacked by hurting emotions.

Arica placed Antellica on the sofa and sat down next to her. Anakin quickly followed, sitting on Antellica's left. As she continued to cry into Arica's shoulder however, he went to retrieve some tissues from the fresher, and wrapped an arm around her upon returning.

Gently disengaging from her sister, Antellica accepted the tissues and wiped her face and eyes with them. While doing this, she felt Anakin gently take her left arm into his hands.

"Antellica," His voice was gentle, "where did you get these bruises from?"

Though she guessed he already knew, he just wanted it confirmed.

"Padme," she said barely above a whisper.

Arica hissed and Anakin growled, "When?"

Swallowing, Antellica proceeded to tell them the events of the previous night. By the time she was finished, they were both livid.

"How dare she!" Anakin was roaring while Arica wrapped her arms protectively around her older sister. "How dare she hurt you!"

Antellica sniffed and found herself crying some more. Anakin joined them back on the sofa; he'd gotten up when he started roaring in rage. Taking Antellica into his own arms, he held her while Arica patted her on the head.

Arica noticed that the twins had stopped playing since her own twin's arrival, and were presently watching the trio with wide, confused eyes. She smiled sweetly at the infants and sent them a wave of comfort through the Force, assuring the two that everything was alright before she turned her attention back to her sister. Antellica had moved herself out of Anakin's arms and was now speaking of how she sought revenge that morning by blowing up Padme's mansion.

Both congratulated her on her success and patted her on the back saying, "Good job!" and "Well done."

Afterwards, Anakin took Antellica's arms into his hands and drew from the Force to heal her wounds. They were healed in no time. He repeated this exercise with the wound above her left eyebrow and that too was restored in seconds. Antellica thanked him softly with a smile.

"Oh Antellica, don't worry about it." He returned the smile. "I'm not about to have you continue suffering with wounds caused by that disgusting savage."

It was than decided by Arica that since Antellica didn't have anywhere to go, she'd move in with her.

"Really?!" she asked with some surprise. "You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind," Arica exclaimed. "You're my sister!"

Antellica put her head down. "Yeah, well..."

"Look." Arica raised her twins' head with her hand. "Let's just...forget the past, all right. Or at least try to."

Antellica smiled uncertainly at Arica who smiled brightly back and than surprised her by throwing herself at her in a hug, laughing. Anakin laughed as well, and the baby twins started to giggle from their playpen. Antellica looked over at them and beamed.

The next few hours were spent with the threesome moving all of Antellica's belongings into Arica's suite, while taking breaks every now and than to play with and entertain the baby twins.


	87. Special Appointments

Author's Note: Well, this is it! The final chapter of what has been for me a six-month journey of uploads. I want to thank each and every one of you who has ever read or reviewed this story during that time. But especially to my first ever reveiwer, Jedi Master Arie Skywalker, G-Anakin 13, Sica Meni, Booksaboutnothing (even if you're not reading it anymore, you helped me make a lot of positive changes to this), Twisted Words, Arsenal, Dark Lord Daishi, Miss Naye...the list goes on. I really appreciate it. The next chronicle in the Lure of the Dark Side series, _The Domination of the Sith,_ picks up two months after this in episode VI: The Golden Age of the Empire. What I can promise you from that episode is another war (not the Galactic Civil War), the exit of two major characters, another betrayal, Anakin and Obi-Wan's long awaited duel, and an exploring of the Grievous twins past. Like episode V, VI also has forty-plus chapters, though currently forty-four, I might end up combining some of them to make less.  
My goal is to have a trailer for Episode VI up by mid-December and the first chapter of the episode posted on January 1.  
Why the long wait? Several reasons: It's not that I can't begin uploading sooner, I just need a brief hiatus from this to continue writing Episode X and typing up Episodes VIII and IX without the pressure of constant updates hanging over my head. That probably sounds cruel, but I haven't realized until lately how much of my time has been spent editing and uploading and no time to type or write. I hope you guys understand and will hang in there.

Forever true to my fans,

Doreen

Chapter 86 responses:

Anakin's Love Slave: You said it! Her reaction's in this chapter.

G-Anakin 13: Something like that, though it'll take sometime still for them to regain their bond. Especially with the plot line of the next episode...

Twisted Words (): Actually, Mara was born a year after the twins in 18 BBY.

_**The Lure of the Dark Side: Chronicle 1-The Turning of an Era**_

_Episode V: Revenge of the Sith_

Chapter 41: Special Appointments

Arriving outside Coruscant six hours after leaving Naboo, the empress, aboard _Gold Mountain_, was flown escort down into the planet by a cluster of TIEs and docked alongside them on the emperor's private landing deck at the Imperial Executive Building. Once assured that their empress safely entered the building without harm, the TIEs flew off and Baynetta entered her father's office to be greeted silently by Moff Jovovich. The emperor himself was seated at his desk conversing, via holo-communicator, with Lord Vader.

But perhaps _conversing_ wasn't the exact word; more like _demanding of Vader to return to the capital with Ladies Veradisia and Zenevieva immediately_ was about right. And from what she could see, her ex looked more than a little flustered with the emperor's orders. Nonetheless, he gave a brisk nod and said, "Very well master. We are leaving now."

As the transmission ended, the emperor looked up at his office guests with as much as a smile that could be expected of a Sith Lord.

"Empress Amidala," he greeted, "take a seat. There is much to discuss."

For the next few hours, indeed, a great deal was talked over:

-The flourishing production of the Imperial Palace – now thirty-two percent into being complete;

-Continued construction on the _Death Star_ under the oversight of Moff Tarkin;

-But most importantly, the numerous amount of systems in the new empire that were being very outspoken about their opposition against it. Some even going as far as to say that Palpatine was "nothing more than a potent old tyrant who would eventually lead them, the galaxy, into an age of oppression."

Such systems like this included the sector Senator Fang Zar represented, the Sern Sector in the Colonies region. And though there were only about fourteen others that were equally as vocal as Sern, the emperor knew there were others who simply choose not to be as outspoken. There were plenty of them in the Imperial Senate who were forming a rebellion of sorts against the empire. Not much info was known about them as of now, but that would soon change...

* * *

The Grievous-Skywalker group of five had been dining at Holiday Lakes' first floor restaurant, enjoying a late dinner, when the emperor abruptly contacted them via Anakin's wrist comlink with the order to return to Coruscant at once. 

They arrived a little under six hours later in Anakin's speedy star cruiser, _Vengeance_, and found Moff Jovovich waiting for them upon arrival outside the emperor's office in the Executive Building. But she didn't stay to chat long, for the emperor wanted her to look after the infant twins during their meeting to assure there were no interruptions. Neither of the three were too thrilled about this idea – Luke and Leila were the emperor's grandchildren after all; it would be thought that he'd want to see them – but obeyed because it was the emperor's orders.

Jovovich, who assured Anakin she knew a thing or two about babies, left them to their meeting and the group of Sith apprentices entered their mater's office.

Inside, it was to find a smirking emperor and livid beyond measure empress, who glared daggers at Vader and Veradisia at their entrance.

A few hours before, she'd found out from the National Bank of Naboo that the check she'd written the Dayadens and Travelen, to install replacement windows in her home, had bounced because her account was no longer open. It'd been cleaned out a day before by her soon to be ex-husband. That she could deal with. But what had made her even angrier was when her servant girls informed her that her lakeside estate had been destroyed by a bomb. They said they'd seen Antellica return to it not long after she, Padme, left, and the next thing they knew the mansion was no more. They also mentioned that besides taking her belongings out before hand, Antellica had stolen a large amount of jewelry and gowns that was equivalent to about $2.3 million an arm load.

Baynetta's reaction had been screams of death being sworn upon Antellica in the utmost rage, while Sidious merely smirked and cackled. Moff Jovovich, who'd also been in the room at the time, remained silent.

Figuring out that the empress had somehow discovered their plots of revenge against her, Vader and Veradisia smirked triumphantly at her while Zenevieva threw her a filthy glare. The threesome than turned their attention to the emperor and bowed.

The Sith Master gave a twisted smile down at them before commanding, "Rise Lord Vader, Lady Zenevieva, and Lady Veradisia."

They did so, and Vader asked, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Nothing just yet. Sit down."

The trio did so.

"My Galactic Empire, as I'm sure you already know, is blossoming quite well. However, like all good things, there are those who wish to bring it to an early end. In the form of star systems in the Colonies and Mid Rim that are not so delighted with what I've done to the galaxy."

He paused briefly to study the three. They remained silently unmoved, urging him to continue. "That is where you three come in. These outspoken systems and Senators must be taken care of, as well as the other, not so outspoken Senators who are, now at this very moment, forming a rebellion against my empire. I am hereby making you, Lord Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy, Executor of my will, and third-in-command in the Galactic Empire after Empress Amidala."

Vader softly growled at the last pronouncement, but managed to swallow his disgust and nodded stately at his lord. "Thank you master."

" I am also giving you the Super Star Destroyer, _Executor_, as a reward for helping wipe out the Jedi." This surprised Vader, but the emperor continued without notice. "You may use it whatever way you wish, though I would hope you choose to use it as your personal flagship in the Navy."

Over his surprise, Vader was truly pleased, but choose not to show it. "Thank you my master."

The emperor than turned to the Grievous twins.

"Lady Zenevieva, you will serve as my Hand, aka personal assassin to perform missions that are impossible, secret, or both. You, Lady Veradisia, will share the same job, but act as the Empress' Hand instead."

Both girls nodded and bowed. "Thank you master," they said in unison.

The emperor than turned back to Vader. "Previsions have been made for the care of your children, Vader, when you are busy. Their Force training will commence when they reach one standard year old. You will train Leila, while I train Luke."

Vader bowed. "So be it...my master."

**That's a wrap peoples! Until next time...see ya!**


	88. Chapter 87 Review Responses

Hey guys! How ya doing? No this isn't another chapter, but a review page for the last chapter. Sorry I didn't post it sooner, but I've been busy typing up Episode VIII and writing X. This page will be updated as I receive reviews. And happy early turkey day y'all! Just don't over stuff yourselves too much.

Chapter 87 responses:

G-Anakin 13: Thanks for all your fantastic, if yet short reviews! Rock on man!

Anakin's Love Slave: I can't wait to post it either. I'm about 30 into typing Episode VIII now.

Thawn716: Yeah, Luke's stronger than Leila, but that doesn't mean she won't be in on the action with her brother...and others.

Twisted Words: Rather or not your theory is true will be revealed in the first chapter of Episode VI. After all, if it were true, Antellica would be six months pregnant than. It would be awfully hard not to tell at that point.

Lady Sara Raven: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. But sorry, no Mara. There'll be plenty of other great new characters however, that you'll forget all about her. Though he won't have an overly large part, Fett will be in the sequel, as well as Han. But again, it won't be an overly large part.

Arsenal: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews you've given over the past few months.


End file.
